


The Reclusive Music Producer and The Journalist

by areaderofmanythings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 342,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areaderofmanythings/pseuds/areaderofmanythings
Summary: Chloe is Rolling Stone Magazine's newest intern, she's left Atlanta to start life over in San Francisco. Beca's a cute regular who she befriends at the part time job she has until getting hired on at the magazine. What happens when Beca isn't straightforward about who she is and Chloe refuses to talk about her past? Will Chloe ever get the cover story she's dreamed about for years?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress over on another site (the other big fanfic site), but I was board today and thought I'd start uploading it here instead of waiting until it is complete. Feel free to head over to that other site to read the other chapters (there's 15 so far around 308k words) or wait for them to get uploaded here. I'm going to try and up load at least 1 chapters a week, maybe more, until I'm caught up. It all depends on how work and life goes. So we'll see...
> 
> Just few little notes about this chapter before I let you get to the fun stuff. This takes place in San Francisco and is totally AU...I know Rolling Stone Magazine headquarters isn't based in San Francisco, but back in the day it's where they began (seriously look it up), and I'm just going to continue like it never left the city...Next Hyde Street Studios is an actual recording studio in San Francisco I found while researching, it has a ton of history, so I chose to not change the name. So because of that I just want to say that I DO NOT own any rights to the studio, i'm just using the name...Lastly, I'm just going to be picking random songs to use throughout this fic because I like them and I think Beca would've had a hand in making them in some aspect. So I really don't care if a song was written back in 1997, 2007 or 2016, so please don't hold me to dates or time frames or whatever. I like all kinds of music from any time period and just know I'm picking them for a reason and I'll incorporate any song if it fits.
> 
> And my buddy sugarlandaddict23 has graciously been my beta throughout the 2+ years I've been writing this beast and I can't say thank you enough!!! You are the best!
> 
> Once again, I don't own anything Pitch Perfect, any of the songs or references used. What is mine is all the mistakes and the over all concept of the fic.
> 
> Cheers....

Sitting quietly in front of an old wooden desk Chloe glanced around the office crammed into the back of the small Divisadero St. Deli. The workspace was meticulously put together and to her it felt kind of sterile and generic. The only thing that showed the abrupt blonde sitting across from her cared about something _other_ than work was the neatly framed wedding picture with a date etched along the glass in slanted script. It was taken four years ago and the small group looked happy, well everyone except for a tiny brunette who obviously didn't want her picture taken, but was being yanked back into the frame by the shirt collar courtesy of the groom. It was comical and it made her smile, but as a bonus, the girl was very cute and a little eye candy never hurt anyone.

"How'd you find out about us?"

Chloe tore her eyes away from the picture to find the blonde staring at her again. After a few brief and standard interview questions they'd been sitting in complete silence while her resume was scrutinized. The intensity and tone of voice kind of gave her second thoughts about the whole interview, but she put on her best smile anyway.

"Accidentally, while on my way home from work last week," Chloe answered brightly, hoping she wasn't imposing by looking at the picture, "I turned a block to early and," she let her fingers dance across the edge of the desk to prove her point, "Walked right by it."

The place was only a few blocks from her apartment and wasn't overly fancy, it was tastefully decorated and had a handful of tables and booths scattered around the large counter space with bar stools. The atmosphere was casual and had a homey feel to it, yet the place _didn't_ remind Chloe of home and that's exactly what she's looking for. In fact San Francisco and her killer new internship didn't remind her of home either and because of that she felt like she could fit in perfectly here. She was looking to forget her old life and this city, deli and new internship might actually be the fresh start she'd been searching for.

"Did you like whatever you ordered?" Tapping the pen cap on her desk, the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Well honestly, the one who calls herself Fat Amy," Chloe tried not to laugh, but she was told, very vehemently, by the loud Australian who pointed at her name tag, to use that name or else, "She suggested I try something called the Americano, said it would be…"

"A Thanksgiving Day feast in your mouth?" Aubrey shook her head in regret when Chloe politely nodded and smiled, "I'm sorry, she thinks putting cranberry sauce on turkey sandwiches is what the general American public wants," She and Amy have talked about this and she guesses they'll have to talk about it again, "And then she puts a guilt trip on our new customers until they try it."

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle, because that's exactly what happened. She glanced down at the blonde's name tag again to verify it said Aubrey and smiled, "But it's ok I came back a few days later and tried the baked ham and Swiss and that was great."

"I'm glad…" Returning the smile Aubrey let out a breath, Amy was good at her job, but sometimes was a little overzealous and scares people off, "Thanks for giving us another shot."

"It's no problem," Chloe replied watching Aubrey pick up her resume again.

It was while waiting for that sandwich that Chloe saw the help wanted sign and immediately inquired about the job. She'd chatted a few minutes with the friendly girl behind the counter named Jessica, and by the time she was leaving she had not only her food, but had filled out an application and emailed the owner a resume.

"So Chloe," Breaking the silence Aubrey scanned the resume one more time. Placing her pen on the paper she put two check marks next to some peculiar facts she needed clarified and looked up, "Can you tell me why someone with a master's degree in journalism from Columbia University and a job with Rolling Stone magazine wants to work here?"

"Actually," Chloe leaned across the desk and pointed to the job title, "I'm just an intern," She snapped her hand back when the blonde glared at it, "but I've already got a job offer."

Aubrey sat back and was quiet for a few seconds, she wasn't sure about this redhead, but there was something genuine, something that just screamed good people, "What's that mean?"

Clearing her throat Chloe sat up a little straighter, "Well, they plan to hire me, but company policy says I have to go through the summer internship program like everybody else."

Aubrey had read the resume in great detail last night and even Googled Chloe's name and she was surprised by what she found. The girl had won multiple awards for her work at Columbia and had single handedly started Barden University's school newspaper while getting her undergraduate degree. Chloe Beale was an impressive individual and it says a lot about someone's character and dedication when a world renowned magazine will literally wait years for one person to join their team.

However, Aubrey still needed to feel this girl out and make sure Chloe would fit in with her restaurant and the people that work here. Even though she had a sneaking suspicion that this redhead might be the sanest person out of all the questionable characters she'd hired over the past few years.

"Ok," That made perfect sense Aubrey thought with a nod, "But why not do it," she glanced down at the paper and asked, "two summers ago? It says here you took four years to obtain your master's degree, then took a year off to travel."

Chloe froze, she didn't understand why she needed to explain her personal time and she definitely didn't expect to be grilled on graduation dates and why she didn't finish a degree in the standard amount of time for a waitressing job, "I had personal family issues to deal with and Rolling Stone was perfectly happy to wait, they've been very accommodating."

"I see," The icy tone and posture told Aubrey she'd overstepped her bounds on that question. Chloe looked hurt and sad, which was a stark contrast to the bright and cheerful disposition she'd been introduced to twenty minutes ago.

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind," Chloe bluntly stated staring at her hands, tying not to cry. She'd cried enough about everything already and she was tired of crying, she just wanted to move on from her family tragedies.

"I understand," Tossing her pen aside Aubrey folded her hands and rested them on the desk, "So any previous restaurant experience?"

"No, none," Chloe bit her lip, the way the blondes eyes narrowed made her think she'd already lost the job by being evasive with the previous questions, "but I volunteered at a summer camp during college."

Aubrey cracked a half smile, "And what did that teach you?"

"That if I can wrangle hormonal teenagers and childish camp counselors, then I can handle a few adults ordering food and demanding refills," Chloe's half attempt at a joke was fruitless and she slumped in her chair a little.

Why did this chick have to look so menacing, that tiny joke didn't even elicit an eyeblink. The blonde had this look that could probably cut glass and Chloe knew that if she did, by some crazy powers that be, get this job she'd do everything in her power to not piss this manager off. So in the meantime she was going to forgo her usual warnings about how she tends to get clumsy when she's nervous, because this boss was already making her nervous.

"I can see the similarities," Aubrey finally agreed, sitting up she ran through the resume one last time. Not bothering to look up she asked, "How are you with directions?"

With the way Aubrey been speaking, made Chloe wish she'd applied for that job at the second hand bookstore down the street. It seems like now she was just being asked questions out of formality, so she could easily be turned down at the end.

Shrugging, Chloe just half assed her answer and gave the attitude right back, "If you're asking if I question authority, then no I don't, a manager is a manager even if I think they're wrong."

Aubrey lifted her head at the expressionless and apathetic tone and actually laughed, because that was not what she was asking, "No I mean like directions, directions," She clarified and Chloe just continued to study her with questioning eyes, "For example if I asked you how to get to the Golden Gate Bridge would you know?"

"Oh…"

"What's your answer?"

They were a small neighborhood deli, which catered mainly to locals, but due to their proximity to some of the cities most famous attractions they did get random tourists. Since Chloe has no prior experience waiting on customers, Aubrey only hopes she can handle all the weird questions and everything that comes along with working in a restaurant, yet she doesn't think there'll be much of a problem. Chloe seems like a people person, someone who can strike up a conversation about anything and make people smile, and that's the type of person she needs working here.

"Umm," Chloe reached for her purse with shaky hands, "Just let me check my map."

"Where are you from again," Aubrey bluntly asked.

"Atlanta…" Dropping her purse to her lap Chloe gave a sigh, "Look I'm sorry for wasting your time. I just moved here two weeks ago, so I really have no idea." She was trying to keep it together, but everything was currently crashing down on her and she needed to leave. She doesn't know what she's done to offend Aubrey, so she going to make an exit now before she gets laughed at, "I'm just looking for a part time job until I get hired full time with the magazine, six months at the most," Standing she shouldered her bag, "If you ever need someone a couple nights a week and a few weekends, keep me in mind."

Aubrey was silent as the redhead turned to open the door, "Wait," She called out, the door softly clicked closed and Chloe looked over at her kind of broken, "I only asked because we get that question a lot."

"Well I don't know, I haven't been there yet," Chloe begrudgingly dropped back down in the chair when Aubrey pointed at it with authority, "This is my first time to California, I basically know how to get to work, this place, and my apartment…I've not done any exploring."

"That's ok," Sliding open a desk drawer Aubrey pulled out a new hire folder from her premade stack. Chloe at least deserved a shot, "But I'll need you to know how to get to it and other major attractions around the city by your first day of work."

Sitting up Chloe instantly brightened at the first day reference, "So I got the job?"

"Absolutely," Aubrey stated handing over the folder and a pen, "Sorry about being…standoffish and abrupt, but I've been trying to fill this position for months and have gone through about ten people."

"I thought it was a weird interview," Chloe agreed, "I think you asked stranger questions then Rolling Stone."

Aubrey gave an apologetic smile, she had control issues, she knew that, and she'd been working on it, but every once in awhile she slipped up. Opening the folder she briefly pointed at what needed to be filled out and signed, then explained to thoroughly read all company policies on the last page, "While you do all that, I'll grab you a couple shirts and then we can go over when your first day will be and any other questions you may have."

"Thank you," Chloe said standing and holding out her hand, "I can't wait."

The blonde actually smiled, like sincerely smiled, as she moved around the desk to shake Chloe's hand. The total one hundred eighty degree turn in Aubrey's attitude was unexpected, but Chloe just chalked it up to the whole manager and owner mentality.

Before opening the door and stepping out Aubrey noted the athletic shoes and GPS watch Chloe was wearing, because she had the exact same ones. She'd called so last minute this morning for the interview that she ended up telling Chloe not to worry about business attire and to come dressed in whatever she had on. So when they first met, she'd completely overlooked the emerald half zip long-sleeved athletic shirt and black running pants.

"Do you run?"

"Yes," Chloe excitedly added holding up her right hand and wiggling her wrist, "There's a half marathon the end of July I'm training for."

"Me too, I run it every year," There was something inherently nice about Chloe and Aubrey thinks, that with time, there was potential for them to be pretty good friends, "I usually do my long runs on Saturday's, I'm actually going this afternoon."

"Awesome, me too! I'm actually going after I leave here. Got any secret scenic routes I should know about?" Aubrey looked at her unusually, but Chloe just smiled and joked, "You know since I'm new around here and all."

Aubrey lightly laughed, "If you want stick around, I'll introduce you to everyone and after the lunch rush dies down we can go together."

Chloe nodded, that was very kind and she couldn't wait, "I'd like that."

"Great," Opening the door Aubrey thought of something then turned back around, "So side question, that's not related to anything, but do you like movies?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Ok, good."

"Why," Chloe asked curiously.

Aubrey shook her head with a laugh, "Because my husband's going to badger you with movie trivia, he does it to everyone." Holding up a hand she stopped the next question before it started, "I just wanted to warn you because he'll be here any minute, but he's harmless," She added making Chloe laugh, "Trust me, his best friend's five foot two and even _she_ can beat him up."

Before the door completely shut and Chloe could reply, she heard Aubrey yell at someone named Stacie and reprimanded them about wearing their work shirt like a crop top and how hooker heels weren't allowed on the restaurant floor. Chloe laughed again, she already liked this place and these people, it feels like she can really make friends here and start her life over. She wants to forget everything about Atlanta and her family, they're gone and they're never coming back, everything that happened is all in the past now. San Francisco, Rolling Stone Magazine and the Divisadero St. Deli were going to be her new home, her new future and she couldn't wait.

* * *

"Hey Becaw," Jesse plopped down into a chair next to his best friend who didn't even look away from the soundboard she was working at, "What ya doing?"

"Not my name dude," Beca twisted a dial and pressed a few buttons before saving and queuing up the track on the playback computer. Swiveling her chair, she slammed her music composition and lyric notebooks that Jesse was snooping in shut and pointed a finger, "We've talked about this, you know I'll cut your salary if you keep calling me that."

Jesse's mouth snapped shut, but then it curved up into a grin, "Ok Becky…"

"No…"

"Yes…"

Placing a foot on his chair Beca gave it a firm push, forcing it to roll across the floor and away from her. Much to her exasperation he laughed while sliding to a stop, then stretched out and hooked his hands to the countertop and pulled himself right back into place. She groaned in annoyance when he mashed his hands down on the mixing table and began flipping random switches, zigzagging down the giant board pounding buttons, adjusting faders and finally cranked the volume. Then somehow he managed to reach across her and hit the spacebar before she could shove him away.

The song blared through the room's speakers and the old school smooth jazz track that Beca _had_ been working on for two hours, now sounded like a freight train barreling down the railroad tracks on a collision course towards a dead end. The trumpet and saxophone were barely recognizable over the clamor of drums and bass guitar, the eclectic guitar riffs where high pitched and screaming and somehow the piano melody she'd recorded thirty minutes ago couldn't even be heard. The song sounded awful, making even Jesse cringe and playfully stick fingers in his ears instead of laugh.

Stopping the track Beca shook her head, "I swear to god, you're like the brother I never wanted."

"Good thing I'm not your brother…"

"Why are you here?"

"I saw the recording light on when I was leaving," Jesse answered spinning in his chair.

After pressing a few buttons on the blinking board Beca switched to the computer and loaded her previous save then watched all the movable slider bars and dials snap back into place. She grinned, because even Jesse's most annoying tactics couldn't beat modern technology and the beauty of a professional recording studio. After all she paid enough for every studio in the building to be upgraded to the latest high tech equipment after she bought the legendary Hyde Street Studios.

When the place was in jeopardy of being shut down, Beca had jumped on it, and so far its been the best investment she's ever made. However, she didn't totally get rid of the old equipment _or_ change the name, she couldn't, there was too much history associated with everything here, people like Green Day, Frank Sinatra, The Grateful Dead and a whole list of others have recorded amazing albums here. Instead she refurbished and modernized the place and she loves how the old mixes so seamlessly with the new, it's the perfect combination. The whole place gives off a unique vibe and a killer positive energy and for the past five years San Francisco's most historic recording studio has been her home. She's made some of her best music here and above all it's allowed Jesse to keep his job and continue pursuing his dream of scoring TV and movie soundtracks.

Satisfied that her work wasn't totally destroyed Beca checked her watch, "It's after seven shouldn't you be at home with your wife doing pilates and sipping wine or whatever shit married people do?"

"Pilates are on _Tuesday_ ," Jesse stressed, "Get with the program _Beca_."

"Then go have sex with her, lord knows she could use it," Jesse's face reddened and Beca just smirked.

"Actually Aubrey's running errands after work then going to the gym, so she won't be home until after ten," Jesse just wanted someone to hangout with since it was Friday night and usually Beca was up for it, but it didn't seem that way tonight. In fact he hadn't seen Beca very much today, she'd been relatively scarce, he doesn't even know if she ate lunch.

"That's nice…" Beca stated rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Looking at his friend closely, Jesse sighed at the _leave-me-alone_ type of tone that had just been flipped on, "You're working on your jazz album again aren't you," Beca nodded, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" That was a complete lie and Beca knew that even though Jesse didn't say anything he knew it too. She always messed around with the album she'd been working on since her sophomore year in college whenever she missed her mom. Reclining in her chair, she propped her feet up on the ledge of the table and stared at the piano through the recording booth window, "Just got a little inspiration again."

They'd been friends since high school so Jesse knew it was fruitless to even try and pry information out of his best friend, she needed to start the conversations otherwise he'd be shut down and not talked to for days, "Are you ever going to finish it?"

Beca just shrugged, resting her chin on her knees she let out a slow breath and closed her eyes, "Sometimes I think yes, all my mom's parts are there, they're finished and they're perfect, all I need is to add is my shit and the finishing touches." She looked over at Jesse with a sad smile, it was almost like her mom knew she was going to die and rushed to record everything, "But then I think no, because then I'm giving up our final connection and I'll have nothing left of her when I'm done."

"That's not true," Jesse softly stated, Beca seemed willing to talk tonight which was rare, "She'll always be with you, I think you should finish it." Beca's mom was an extremely well known jazz and studio trumpet player in the LA area, which he always thought was so cool, because she'd recorded on hundreds of people's albums and soundtracks. However, she'd never done an album of her own until she and Beca started working on one together. He thinks if Beca ever finished this album it'd be a testament to her legacy and give his friend a closure that was needed, "I know the world would love to hear it, they love everything you do, but I don't think you should do it for them."

"Who then Jess?" Beca didn't need to ask, because she already knew the answer. If she never finished that album, she could always tinker with it and it'd be like she was hanging out with her mom like they always used to, "You know I don't care about the mainstream public, I make my music for her."

Jesse knew her mom's death was the main reason Beca kept herself and her professional persona tightly locked away from the public. If people knew who she was then there'd be questions and interviews about her mom, references to her mom, people taking pity on her for such an unexpected death and a constant nagging about when she was going to put out music of her own, so then they could be compared and closely scrutinized. So Jesse really can't blame Beca for being a semi-recluse, but he also knew that someday someone was going to come along who would want to know everything about Beca, for reasons other than fame and money. And that was probably something Beca needed more than finishing that album.

Tapping his fingers on the arms of his chair Jesse really looked at Beca, she looked sad and heartbroken, "You finish it for you and her and nobody else."

"I'll think about it…" Beca trailed off wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeves. It had been almost eight years since her mom's death and she just didn't think she was ready to do that.

"Ok…" Standing, Jesse pushed his chair in then spun Beca's around and laughed while dodging a tiny fist, "Come on let's go eat."

Saving her work Beca began shutting everything down and shoving her notebooks and personal laptop in her bag, "Just dinner at our usual spot, I don't feel like going out tonight," slipping the strap over her head she added, "Plus it's Friday, you know what they say about bitches at the clubs on Friday's."

"I thought you liked that," Jesse teased holding to door to Studio 2A open while Beca hit the lights, "You claim it's easier to bed girls, because it only takes one drink."

"Yeah, yeah…" Stopping by her office Beca picked up her cell phone and a few other odds and ends and locked everything up for the weekend, "Please we both know if I want to make it easy all I got to do is wink and whip out my black American Express card and the panties drop," She snapped her fingers above her head as they moved down the hall, "Like that."

"Or you could just tell the girls you own the hit music making factory Hyde Street Studios and are the infamous DJ Titanium."

"Nope…"

"Okaaaay...how about casually mentioning you have eight Grammy's?"

"Fuck no," Beca sternly stated mashing the elevator down button, "Besides then they'd want proof and what's my number one rule?"

The elevator dinged signaling it had reached the third floor and as the doors slid open she heard Jesse casually state, "One nighters never see your house or get your last name."

"Exactamundo homie…" Fishing the phone from her back pocket Beca finished an email she'd started before rushing off to the studio to work on her music. Putting it away she groaned in annoyance and hit the G button, then punched Jesse for just standing there like an idiot.

Jesse rubbed his arm, "So get a friends with benefits, someone that already knows who you are and will keep your secret _and_ you won't have to buy drinks or dinner."

"Like who?" Beca pleaded, holding up nine fingers she wiggled them, "I can count in single digits the number of friends who know I'm DJ Titanium." Dropping one hand she left the other in the air, "And only five of them have actually been to my house and two of those are married," That left three fingers standing, "One's in a long term relationship with her _boyfriend_ …" Jessica was a nice, but definitely not her type and clearly swung only one way, "And another has boyfriends out the ass and doesn't take dips in the 'lady pond'." She used air quotes making Jesse laugh harder because they both knew who her last finger was for, "Then that leaves Stacie."

"Oh come on Stacie's perfect, she constantly hits on you and is always looking for a good time," Jesse wiggled his eyebrows and nudged a shoulder making Beca tip over.

Steadying herself, Beca shook her head as the elevator began slowing to a stop, "No, she's fun to flirt with, but that's about it, I've never wanted to sleep with her."

"Never?"

"Nope, never."

Jesse looked surprised at that, because Beca openly acknowledges that Stacie Conrad is hot, but all they have is a harmless flirtationship that will never go anywhere. Stacie is one hundred percent straight and she'll freely admit that to anyone who asks, except for Jesse of course. She and Stacie only play it up when he's around because they love seeing how red his face can get when they really lay it on thick.

Jesse let out a low whistle, "Wow…"

"Anyways I'm tired of random hookups, it's fun, but not worth the effort sometimes," Beca said honestly as the elevator doors started opening, "It'd be nice to date someone long term."

Jesse fake fainted against the wall and slid dramatically to the floor, "Someone call the press, post it on Facebook, take out an ad in the San Francisco Chronicle and Washington Post, Beca Mitchell just said she's thinking about settling down with a nice girl."

"Or guy," Beca interrupted with a grin, "I don't discriminate, but I do lean more towards the _ladies_." Jesse just pointedly stared at her as she helped him up, "Ok fine mainly the ladies, god I _love_ the ladies."

Following close behind his best friend Jesse taunted, "Beca and a lucky lady sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marr-" His singing was forcefully cut off by when he was slammed against a wall, "Jeez sorry," He wheezed out, grabbing the forearm against his throat he tried to move it away, but Beca only leaned into it.

"Sing that song again and I will end you!" Jesse just laughed at her attempt at being threatening, pulling away Beca decided to make things real scary, "Don't make me tell your wife about that time she was on her yoga retreat in Sausalito and you got totally shitfaced, then threw up in the middle of _her_ restaurant at four in the morning after we broke in to make sandwiches."

Rubbing his neck Jesse immediately sobered up, "I swear I won't, and technically we didn't break in, I have a key and so do you."

Swiping her ID badge Beca heard the familiar buzz of the lock disengaging and yanked the door open, "True, but I think she'd be more worried about the puke part."

"You're right," Jesse agreed as they made their way down the block.

When they stopped at the crosswalk Jesse stood on his tiptoes to see over the people in front of them and grinned. There was nobody waiting at one of the cable car stops and he could barely see the top of one coming up the street. If they booked it they could get catch the next one, rather than take the bus home.

Tapping Beca's shoulder, Jesse saw her responding to yet another email, he swears she never really took breaks from work even on a Friday. When she looked up he grabbed the strap of her bag and dragged her across the street, "Put your phone away loser, we're taking the cable car home _and_ we're hanging off the side."

"Give me two seconds," Beca replied pushing the hand away, quickly following behind a nearly running Jesse. Sending the email she stopped and crammed her phone in her bag and ran to jump on the cable car just as it started rolling by. Steadying herself on the small platform she sarcastically added, "Thanks for waiting for me asshole."

They rode in silence for a few minutes until the cable car neared the top of a small hill and Jesse stated, "Man I always love the view."

When they tipped over the side and began descending he lightly laughed as Beca held onto the railing with one hand and precariously leaned away from the edge like a little kid while stating, "Yeah, and it's the best city in the world."

"It's I'm the king of the world actually," Jesse laughed.

Looking back over her shoulder Beca gave Jesse the finger, "Shut up, nerd."

When they came to an abrupt stop at an intersection, Beca grasped onto the railing for dear life and laughed along with Jesse. She almost bit the big one, but it was all worth it. She loved San Francisco, she loved the cool air flowing through her and how the city comes alive in a magical way at night. It was refreshing and she never told anybody, but sometimes when she works late and doesn't drive, she always takes the cable car home. It clears her mind and wakes her up and for just a few minutes, work and music and the pressures from everyday life don't matter anymore.

"What's so important that you're being bothered on the weekend," Jesse inquired a few minutes later hearing Beca's phone chime rapidly again.

Sighing Beca ran a hand through her hair, "Oh you know, same bullshit different day, Gail is pressuring me to do interviews again. She said Rolling Stone has called three times this month since hearing a rumor about me producing Twenty One Pilots new album. They are persistent little assholes."

"But you _are_ doing that album," Jesse easily stated, "You're already prepping for it."

"I know," Beca rested her head against the cold metal railing and closed her eyes, "Along with Maroon 5 and a handful of others I can't remember because right now, I'm exhausted. Plus I'm remastering some stuff for Sting and Eric Clapton wants my input on a couple tracks later this year for some charity shit. So I'm to busy and no I don't want to do fucking interviews ok."

"Ok, ok I get it," Jesse held up a hand in defense.

"I never going to do interviews," Beca shot back in a tone that said they were done talking about this topic, "I like being anonymous, I like being just another face in the crowd, it's the only way I've survived and stayed sane this long in the industry."

Reaching out Jesse tried to give a side hug, but it was brushed off, "I forget sometimes that you're a multi platinum, super famous songwriter and producer worth millions."

"And that's how I like it," Reaching up Beca tugged on the cord that rang an old fashioned bell signaling their stop was next. When the cable car slowed they hopped off and started down the street, "Just think about it, if people know who I am then photographers will follow me _everywhere_. I couldn't walk down the street by myself, let alone ride public transportation." The Divisadero St. Deli sign came into view and Beca grinned at the familiarity, this was her favorite hangout spot and the place where she'd written some of the best lyrics of her career for some of her most popular songs. Throwing an arm around Jesse's neck she put him in a headlock, "And I definitely couldn't give you noogies!"

Beca ground her fist down on the crown of his head making him squirm and push her away as they continued down the block.

"I guess you're right, I couldn't handle it if you had an even bigger ego than you already do," Jesse quickly grabbed the hand aiming for his face and made it playfully smack Beca instead.

"You owe me a beer for that one Swanson…"

"You get all the beer you want _Mitchell_ ," Jesse laughed stopping in front of the restaurant, "Aubrey only put your favorite beers on tap because she was tired of reading your comment cards."

"Well at least she listened."

"Yeah because you made your own comment card box and started using it, she never had one before."

"Its formal name is the bitch box." Beca corrected with a smirk, there was no way she was going to stop writing those cards because it was too much fun, "Although she hasn't taken the tip about the stick up her ass yet."

Jesse chuckled, he loved watching his wife and best friend bicker back and forth even though they both held a huge respect for each other and were close friends. It was their way of showing love for each other.

Stopping the hand from opening the door, Jesse grabbed Beca by the shoulders and turned her towards him, "So I've been told to warn you, Aubrey hired a new girl last weekend, she only works a few nights a week and random weekends."

Beca crossed her arms wondering why Stacie never mentioned anything to her Wednesday night, "Yeah and later this week she'll probably find some excuse to fire her too."

"Well probably not…" Scratching the back of his neck Jesse shrugged, even he had a good feeling about Chloe and they'd only met last Saturday, "She likes this one, they've gone running together all week." He cowered at the raised eyebrow a little, "Look she's new in town and doesn't know many people so…"

Aubrey was sending Jesse to do the dirty work, that was typical, she knew how to play the game better than anybody. She was only making him the message boy because she knew it was virtually impossible for Beca to stay mad at him for more than five minutes, especially when he looks at her with those sappy pleading eyes. This new girl must be decent, because Aubrey Posen was a hard person to please and Beca knows that better than anyone.

"So what you're saying is Aubrey thinks I won't be nice to her?" Beca smirked.

"Well you did scare Jessica when she started here last year," Jesse defended.

"That was an accident and you know it!" Beca shot back throwing out her arms in frustration. She'd been up all night finishing a song for the Foo Fighters and she was on edge waiting for a response from Dave Grohl when she snapped at Jessica. She did feel bad about it the next day after she had a full night's sleep _and_ she even apologized.

"Just try not to say the F word to much ok," Jesse pleaded, "And if Aubrey ever asks tell her I was stern with you."

"Fine," Beca conceded, slumping her shoulders she turned and opened the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think! So leave me a review or drop me a message I'm all ears. 
> 
> Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is a work in progress over on another site (the other big fanfic site), but I'm starting to upload it here too. Feel free to head over to that other site to read the other chapters (there's 15 so far around 308k words and I'm adding a new chapter sometime this weekend) or wait for them to get uploaded here. I'm going to try and up load at least 1 chapters a week, maybe more, until I'm caught up. It all depends on how work and life goes.
> 
> Now on with chapter 2!

"Hey Stace!" Beca yelled pushing the door of the Divisadero St. Deli open and stepping inside. The place was empty, which wasn't surprising considering it was more of a happening lunch spot and almost closing time. "Where's my favorite waitress?" Pounding her hands on bar she chanted, "Get your ass out here be- _atch_!"

"Your lady crush isn't here," sticking her head out of the kitchen door Jessica laughed watching Beca's head whip in her direction and the fists stop in midair.

Dropping her hands, Beca hopped up on the counter, "Damn that means no inappropriate banter to make Jesse blush tonight."

"I'm afraid not," moving from the doorway Jessica wound up a hand towel and snapped it on the fingers unsuccessfully attempting to press the lever down on the soda machine to fill a glass of water. A sharp pop resonated and she victoriously grinned when Beca snatched her hands back, "we switched shifts yesterday."

Beca sucked on her throbbing knuckles, "Flavor of the week?"

Adding some ice to the glass Jessica filled it with water, "You know I'm not really sure," placing a lemon slice on top she handed it over, "I think she might actually be studying."

"Stacie? Studying on a Friday?" Jesse questioned with skepticism, "I don't buy it."

"Me either," ripping open the end of a straw, Beca blew the paper in Jesse's face, "she likes to go hunting on Fridays to prey on weak businessmen in expensive suits." Dunking the red plastic in the water she took a couple sips, "You fell for it…again."

According to Aubrey, _everyone_ was supposed to work at least one Friday night a month, no excuses. Acknowledging the fact that she'd been conned, Jessica lightly frowned, "I should've known."

"You're too nice sometimes Jess," Beca sympathetically added from around her straw.

"Damn, I _saw_ her and Fat Amy whispering suspiciously in the back yesterday afternoon."

"Oh god those two went together," Jesse's face paled at the thought.

Beca will _never_ forget what happened to those two last month, because _she_ had the distinct pleasure of driving downtown at four in the morning to pick them up at a fucking Denny's of all places. When she got the call the night manager informed her that Fat Amy was passed out in a booth and Stacie was doing inappropriate things with a waiter in the bathroom. She still has no idea how they got her number, but she paid their tab and somehow wrangled them into the back of her Range Rover with a promise of the best donuts in town for breakfast.

Setting her glass on the counter with a thud, Beca heard two simultaneous groans and she grinned because she was so winning at life right now, "My turn on the drunk dial list was last weekend, who's turn is it tonight?"

Aubrey didn't want anything happening to her friends and employees while they were out quote, partaking in alcoholic beverages for recreational use during their designated free time away from the restaurant. So, in a very Aubrey controlling the situation type of way, a _Drunk Dial_ _List_ was created so that, if needed, there was always one person willing to be sober enough every Friday and Saturday night to call in case of emergencies. Beca thought it was a really great idea, she even commended Aubrey for it and never gave any shit when it was her turn. Because even though Beca didn't work there apparently being friends with the boss and her employee's means she was fair game. For the most part it works how it was designed, _except_ when Stacie and Fat Amy decide to venture out into San Francisco together, because then it's just a glorified taxi service.

"It's…" Jessica turned to Jesse who was usually quiet and avoiding all eye contact, "Aubrey's."

"Oh man she forgot, she's gonna be so pissed," scratching the back of his neck Jesse looked up and he wished he hadn't because those two had huge cartoon like grins plastered across their faces, "Beca want to play some video…"

"Nope," Beca flatly cut him off.

Jesse slumped his shoulders, weakly adding, "Games tonight…"

Beca just looked at Jessica and they shrugged in unison, reaching over she sympathetically patted his shoulder, "I'm going to take a hard pass on this one bud," she jumped off the counter and purposely avoided his imploring eyes, "I'd hate to deprive Aubrey Posen of her hunky chunky man crush _tonight_ of all nights by having an impromptu BFF sleepover party at my house under the pretenses of playing video games just so you can avoid listening to the bitching that _will_ come when that phone rings." Picking up her glass she walked backwards and tapped her temple, "You conned me once Swanson, not happening again."

"Some friend you are Mitchell."

"Oh I'm the best kind!"

"And on that note," Jessica laughed at her friends antics, "I'm sorry your favorite waitress isn't here."

Making her way to her usual booth with Jesse following closely behind, Beca gave a thumbs up, "That's ok you're my second favorite."

"What about Fat Amy?" Jesse asked sliding into his seat.

"She never gets my order right," Beca defended tossing her bag to the corner of the booth and setting her glass down, "even when I write it down and take it back to the kitchen myself." Jesse began to protest but she just cut him off, "No way dude, she thinks ketchup out the ass on everything and blue cheese crumbles on top of my tuna melt is somehow what I really want."

Jesse remembers that day fondly, Beca had simply asked for an extra side of ketchup to go with her fries and extra Swiss cheese on her tuna melt. However Fat Amy decided to _Americanize_ it by dousing the fries until they were unrecognizable in ketchup, using white bread instead of whole wheat and adding a hefty layer of blue cheese crumbles to the top, then decorating the sandwich with a tiny American flag toothpick. Beca's facial expression was somewhere in between scared and pissed off when the plate garnished with grapes was set down in front of her. He and Stacie could hardly breathe from roaring with laughter while Aubrey didn't find it funny at all and started lecturing the Australian on how a restaurant works again and the value of returning customers.

"Technically she's not a waitress," Jessica laughed drying her hands, "she's only supposed to run the cash register and…"

"Be the drink and milkshake wench," rotating her neck Beca tried to work out the kinks, "yeah, yeah, I know…She loves giving out those Famous Amy beer specials," she drowsily added. There wasn't _anything_ special about them, they were just a mixture of beer and whatever soda Amy pressed on the machine, "They're nasty, but don't tell Aubrey I said that because then we'd agree on something and I don't want to give her the satisfaction."

"The one with ice cream is awesome. People like it," pulling the menu from its holder Jesse opened it to the drink specials and pointed to the _Not Your Father's Root Beer_ shake, "it's even added to the menu."

Sighing Beca dropped down onto the edge of the booth and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Whatever, you like it and you're sleeping with the owner, so _that's_ why it's there."

The voice sounded tired, Beca was very good at putting up a front, but the usual façade of jokes, sarcasm and general badassary was slowly slipping tonight and Jesse had a good idea why.

"You want one Jesse?" Jessica asked and he only nodded his eyes never leaving his best friends face, "What about you Beca?

"Umm," Beca tapped her fingers rhythmically on the tabletop, "Can I decide in a few minutes?"

"Sure," Jessica nodded with a smile. She liked Beca, she never expected to be friends with somebody so famous and so talented, except she only found out about those qualities on accident. To her Beca was just Beca, her funny and sarcastic friend who picked on Jesse and loved driving Aubrey nuts, but who was also a really a great person. Yet tonight something seemed off, tossing the towel over her shoulder she just attributed the undo stress and tiredness to a long workweek, "Do you mind if I finish some stuff up in the back?"

Jesse shifted his attention back to Jessica and moved to get up, "You need help?"

"No thanks, the delivery was small and we knocked it out pretty quick," Jessica replied motioning for him to stay seated, "I just have to throw the boxes in the trash and rearrange a shelf."

"Ok," Jesse quickly agreed

Beca could tell just by his body language that he knew what was up, she actually felt like going home. She wasn't sleeping much again even though she tried every night, but it's a battle she frequently fights. She's lucky to get a solid, uninterrupted, three hours before waking up and wandering her house, playing video games or working on music until her body says it's time to go back to sleep. Sometimes it's an easy night and she's asleep in less than an hour, while other nights she can't go back to sleep at all. She hates it and she knows it's not right, but it's just something she's grown to deal with since her mom died.

Standing, Beca took her jacket off and tossed it on her seat then set her phone on the table, "Take your time."

Maybe if Beca excuses herself for a few minutes then comes back and tells him she'll take her food to go and that she needs to get home because her dog misses her he'll buy it. It was a legitimate defense, because she did miss Gizmo, he usually tags along with her to work on Fridays, but she didn't feel like driving today. The caramel-brown haired Labradoodle with his white belly, snout and paws and the awesome white patch around his right eye is the unofficial studio mascot. He's everyone's best friend and he even has his own bed in her office and toys in the studio.

"Ok I'll be back in five," Jessica replied wandering back into the kitchen. With the door swinging behind her she added, "if not Chloe will take your orders," but she doesn't think Jesse or Beca heard.

Pointing towards the restrooms Beca mumbled, "I'm just gonna go wash my hands," and splash cold water on her face to gear up for the lie she was about to tell. Moving away from the table a hand grabbed her wrist and she looked down, "What?"

"When was the last time you slept?" Jesse's voice was quiet, but concerned, and Beca just shrugged and closed her eyes, "And please don't lie to me."

Jesse really looked at his best friend and he instantly knew why he hadn't seen her all day. She looked a little more disheveled than usual and the dark lines under her eyes weren't entirely because of the eyeliner. It was fairly obvious she way more exhausted than she was letting on and had been hiding out in her office and studio avoiding interactions with people all day. It was a constant cycle with Beca and most of the time he and Aubrey would force her to do something fun, something other than work, to really wear her out so that it resulted in her crashing in one of their spare bedrooms for the night and getting the sleep she needed.

"This afternoon I took a nap on my office couch during lunch," Shaking the hand from her wrist Beca shoved it in her back pocket. Zigzagging her eyes around the checkered black and white linoleum floor that reminded her of an elementary school hallway she muttered, "I got a solid thirty minutes in before Emily brought in my messages and lunch."

The avoidance was typical, keeping his voice even and soft Jesse pressed further, "You know what I mean…"

Beca's eyes snapped to Jesse's and they narrowed, "Do you want me to keep a fucking log book for you dude?" Voice straining at the end she tensely ran a hand through her hair while he just sat waiting, "So you and Aubrey can go over it and lecture me about how I should be sleeping more?"

"It's not normal to have weird sleep patterns like you do."

"And you really think I don't know that?" Beca lowered her voice so she wouldn't draw Jessica's attention, "Do you really think I want to sit on my balcony at three in the morning staring out at the bay because I like the views at night?" She didn't feel like playing this game right now because it's a weekly thing, "Jesus Christ give me a break ok…"

"Well you do have one hell of a view," Jesse's minute attempt at humor seemed to ease the tension between them, "one of the best in the city."

His eyes were pleading in that way that always made Beca feel guilty for being so defensive and abrasive when he was just trying to help. Dropping her shoulders she admitted, "I got like maybe four hours last night."

Jesse was surprised she'd deflated so quickly, usually there was more of a fight before he got an outright omission, "All at once?"

Closing her eyes Beca shook her head, "No…"

"How long has it been going on?"

Glancing towards the back of the restaurant Beca thought she heard the restroom door open, but she didn't see anyone, "It's been like a couple months," really she just stopped counting after two, "I don't know maybe more…"

"Nightmares or insomnia?"

Rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms Beca didn't understand the need to play the twenty question game right now. However she went along with it because she'd rather get it over with listen to his bitching drone on and on.

Blinking away the spots Beca ultimately gave in, "You know I'm missing the switch that turns my mind off."

That was a god honest fact, Beca's mind is constantly spinning with ideas about music, her work, her mom or her fear of being outed _to_ the media and then being hounded _by_ the media. She knows she works too much and in the beginning that helped her cope with the sleepless nights, but now it's more of a hindrance than a lifesaver and as a consequence, she's taken on way more projects than she can handle. She needs some form of stability in her life that doesn't revolve around working, for once she just needs to relax and have fun.

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes…"

Beca wants to scream at him and say no it's not nightmares, thankfully she hadn't had those for years, but she won't, because Jessica isn't far away and she doesn't need another person pitying her. What Jesse and everyone else fail to realize is that she doesn't have the demons waging a war in her brain anymore. Yes, her mom's death affected her way more than she ever thought possible or lets on, but she got help for that thanks to Jesse and Aubrey and much to her surprise Stacie. Yet there's not a day that goes by that she doesn't think about it, that she doesn't question why it happened or how it could've been prevented if caught in time. That's the thing her friends just don't understand, because they haven't had someone so close to them ripped away before they ever got to say goodbye.

"Are you taking the pills the doctor gave you?" Jesse wasn't trying to reprimand her, he was just curious as to why they weren't doing their job anymore.

"No, they make me feel fuzzy and they cloud my mind," it wasn't that the prescription didn't work, it did, but Beca hated them because they make her less productive at work. Shuffling around uneasily she sighed, "I can't write music and lyrics like I normally do when I take them."

Jesse absentmindedly curved the edge of the menu up with his fingertips as he listened. He wished he had an answer and a way to help his best friend, "That's because you don't give them time to work, you stop taking them before they can take full effect."

"Oh so now you're a doctor?" Beca chastised.

"No I'm your friend," Jesse easily replied, the aggravation was building again, "you should tell him, maybe he'll prescribe something you can take only when needed."

"I'll think about it…" Beca stated with finality.

The conversation was effectively over and Jesse was surprised he hadn't been cursed out, because usually it happens towards the end of a conversation like this. However he thinks he might have gotten through to her this time and that she was considering his suggestion.

Jesse smiled and gave one final plea, "Aubrey and I just want you to be the healthy snarky Beca we know and love."

"Thanks," returning the smile Beca let the tension fall from her shoulders as Jessica returned with a gallon of ice cream and a bottle of that gross alcoholic root beer Jesse and Fat Amy love.

"Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight," He mouthed out getting up to go over and talk to Jessica.

Beca just looked at him peculiarly, but eventually lifted her hand and gave him the finger while rudely stating, "Whatever fucker…"

"See how she treats me Jessica," the girl laughed while Jesse clutched his heart, "I just got the one finger salute and she called me the _F word_ ," he whined like a little kid.

"Are you sure you guys aren't related," Jessica laughed harder when Beca pulled an offended face.

"She wishes," Jesse tauntingly replied.

Beca stopped at the entrance to the women's restroom and raised a challenging eyebrow, "Quit bitching, you're the one who wishes."

Standing up straighter Jesse crossed his arms in an attempt to be threatening, except Beca didn't back down she just stood that much taller.

"What?" Beca stepped forward, raising her fists up she took a couple test swings and Jesse visibly flinched recoiling back, "Come at me bro, I'll knock your ass to the ground."

Jessica quietly snickered, making Jesse turn and glare, "How much would I have to pay to see that fight Beca?" She asked adding a couple of scoops of ice cream to a blender then twisting the cap off the root beer bottle, "cause you can take my money now."

"It's free," Beca replied, "I don't charge admission to the gun show," she emphasized her point by kissing each bicep. "Besides it wouldn't be a fair fight, it'd be Jesse curled up in a ball on the ground screaming like a little girl and that's something the general public should get to see for free."

Jesse just mumbled, "She's right," with downcast eyes.

* * *

Chloe had just stepped in the bathroom when the bell over the front door jingled signaling new customers. She just laughed when Stacie was yelled for and Jessica quickly answered back how their lady crush wasn't here with just as much sarcasm. After that she didn't hear the rest of the exchanges because she wanted to try and get the mustard stain off her shirt.

So far Chloe's first week here has been great, she worked mainly with Jessica and they easily struck up a good working relationship and it was fun. While Stacie and Fat Amy she'd met the day she got hired and as she laughed at their antics and commentary that morning she really wasn't sure who was more boy crazy. Then there was Lily, she couldn't hear a single word the tiny Asian said and she couldn't find her half the time, but somehow the food was prepared to perfection and appeared in the window with a ding of the bell. There were never any complaints about the food or the wait staff, although she's not sure if that's because the overall experience is really that good or if it's strictly out of fear by the customers. No doubt about it this group, even the ones she hadn't met yet, were definitely a unique bunch of individuals and it kept things interesting.

Aubrey on the other hand had totally redeemed herself after their initial interview. She was actually really nice, they were never at a loss for words and Chloe had even been invited to yoga in Alta Plaza Park then dinner at Aubrey and Jesse's house Sunday afternoon. Aubrey was another interesting person with her own set of quirks, but it was really beginning to feel like she was the first true friend Chloe had made so far.

One major thing that Chloe's noticed about everyone she's met is that they're just doing what she's trying to do and that's live their lives and have fun. So it's a good change of pace to not be questioned constantly about her family and everything that happened. She spent close to a year traveling alone and never found the kind of peace and closure she was looking for, but she found it here. In fact the minute she sold her childhood home and packed up her SUV and dog and they set off across the states on a month long road trip towards their new life, she felt like a brand new person. In San Francisco she's no longer the center of attention and the person everyone in the small suburb of Atlanta takes pity on for what happened. When she walks into a grocery store or coffee shop here people don't whisper behind her back or come up to offer their condolences. She has nobody, her parents and unfortunately her younger sister, the only person in her family whom she confided in and who supported her, are gone and she doesn't need a daily reminder of that. She's just another face in the crowd here and she likes it. There's nobody left to scrutinize her about her career, who she dates or her other life choices in general. She's _finally_ free to be herself and from here on out, the friends she makes will be her family and support system.

As Chloe looks at herself in the mirror she smiles because despite everything she's been through over the last two years, she has everything she wants and needs. And even though she hasn't written anything for Rolling Stone magazine yet, because she's been preoccupied her first week with orientation and training, she loves her job, it's absolutely perfect for her. She can't wait to get her first assignment where she'll finally get to combine music and writing, the two things she's passionate about, into her lifelong dream.

Tossing the used paper towels into the trash bin Chloe looked down at her shirt. There was still some yellow residue left even though she'd gotten most of the mustard out with soap and water, but it wasn't bad and she could deal with it for the rest of her shift. Reaching for the door handle she pulled it open and immediately stopped, Jesse was out there and in a heated discussion with some girl. She couldn't really hear what was being said and as she put more weight on the door to open it, it lightly creaked making the girl suspiciously glance around. She flipped to the opposite side and out of view and contemplated her next move. The conversation looked like it shouldn't be interrupted and after a short battle with herself she quietly shut the door and moved to the stall at the far end of the room. Biding her time for a few more minutes would hopefully give Jessica a chance to wander back out and she could exit the bathroom without looking like she'd been snooping.

* * *

Chloe was lightly singing Billie Holiday's _All of Me_ while tucking in her shirt in, per Aubrey's dress code regulations, when the bathroom door opened and she heard a set of feet shuffle over to the stall next to her. She could just make out the scuffed maroon low top Converse tapping along to the beat before she flushed and opened the door.

Not thinking about it Chloe continued to hum as she washed her hands and she was just about to twist her hair up into a bun when the door to the stall behind her opened and a girl with brunette hair stepped out. Their eyes connected in the mirror and when she smiled the girl coyly returned it with a slight blush running up her neck while hands mindlessly tried to turn on the water.

Now that, was adorable, and it immediately dawned on Chloe that this was the girl talking to Jesse and the same one trying to escape that photo on Aubrey's desk. The brunette with the navy blue eyes was _way_ more attractive in person and pictures definitely didn't do her justice. She was pretty in an _I-totally_ - _don't-know-it_ type of way and Chloe wasn't prepared for that.

Before long Chloe was glancing way more to her left then actually putting effort into fixing her hair. And it wasn't until she heard an inaudible comment over the running water and saw a lip quirk up at the corner of a mouth in amusement that she even acknowledged how much she'd _really_ been staring.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind an ear Chloe connected their eyes in the mirror, "I'm sorry what?"

Twisting the knob on the faucet down Beca repeated her previous statement as she rinsed the soap from her hands, "Your voice," the inflection in her tone wavered slightly, she needed to calm down, but it was just so hard when a girl this stunningly attractive was smiling at her. Clearing her throat she tried again, "I said you have a nice voice."

"Oh thanks," Chloe smiled at the sincerity of the compliment, "I'd hate to take all the credit though, these awesome bathroom acoustics," she jokingly smacked her hand against the concrete wall a few times, "had a lot to do with it."

"You sure?" Beca asked turning the water off, "Cause you were almost perfectly in tune…"

Chloe wasn't sure how to answer that, she loved to sing, she even sang in an a cappella group in college, but she was far from perfect. However before she could respond to the girl was talking again.

"Look," Beca hesitantly stated seeing the perplexed face, "I didn't mean to be like a creeper or anything but I was listening to you when I was you know," rapidly gesturing over her shoulder the water from her hands flew all over the place and she watched in horror as the redhead lifted her hands to wipe her cheeks, "Shit, dude I'm sorry…" Rushing forward she reached for the paper towel dispenser, "Here I thought you could use these."

"It's ok…oh thank you," Chloe giggled as about ten crumpled up paper towels are shoved unceremoniously into her hands. Tossing a few of the wet ones in the trash she patted her neck and face dry, "You saved me from showering tonight."

For the first time ever a girl was making Beca nervous and jumpy and if she'd dared to look at her armpits, she'd probably see she was sweating too. They'd barely said three sentences to each other and she was already floundering, usually it takes her much longer and a few drinks to do that. She never knew someone could have this type of effect on her in like literally six fucking seconds.

Wiping her hands on her jeans Beca nonchalantly asked, "So do you sing in bathrooms a lot?"

"Oh totes all the time!" Chloe joked, "I test new ones out everywhere I go and today was this one's day."

"Where's the best bathroom you've sang in?" Beca asked resting her hip against the sink and crossing her arms, her confidence meter was slowly creeping back up into the positive digits.

Chloe wasn't lying she really had sang in her fair share of bathrooms all around the world. It wasn't something that she purposely did, it just happened, sometimes it was to help keep her mind off of how gross it was or because she just hated the silence. Then again the venue really didn't matter because she sings at home, in the car, while she runs and even on the elevator, she sings all the time, it's not just limited to bathrooms. She's also sang to herself in some of the best museums in the world, she remembers being in the Louvre checking out an exhibit on ancient Roman and Greek sculptures and before she knew it she was lightly humming while sketching the head of the Emperor Augustus statue she was looking at in her travel journal. Nobody really cared, she wasn't loud, and most of the time people were too absorbed in their own adventure to pay attention to the solo traveler.

Running through a list places in her head, Chloe's face lit up, "The Sydney Opera House has amazing acoustics in its bathroom, I tried it out while I was on a tour just for shits and giggles." The other girl laughed and so did she, "Oh and once I was in this tiny beer hall in the basement of a church outside of Munich, it had a polka band and everyone was singing along and that sounded amazing."

"Not a bathroom but interesting," there was something drawing Beca in. Maybe it was the way this girl gets so excited explaining a tiny little fact and how that smile brightens the entire room, she has no idea, but honestly she wants to find out more, "Weren't they singing in German?"

"Yeah, but the beauty is that after the third beer and when I say beer, I mean really huge beers," holding up her hands Chloe tried to indicate just how big those one liter glasses were that she drank, "nobody really cares and you just chant ein prosit, ein prosit der gemutlichkeit," she sang with spirit, holding up her fingers she did the countdown while the other girl continued to chuckle, "Oans, zwoa, drei g'suffa"

"And that means?" Beca rolled a hand in front of her hurrying along the explanation.

"A toast, a toast, to cheer and good times. One, two, three drink up!" At least that's what Chloe was told, but even if it wasn't that was such a great party and memory.

If the redhead's enthusiasm was anything to go by Beca would love to experience something like that, "So you eventually got the hang of it?"

"Pretty much," Chloe laughed, she just happened to be passing through when she stumbled upon this little town's celebration and she'll never forget it, "but the best part is, that there'd be like a lull in the music and somehow over the chatter and animated voices someone would stand up on a table and they'd sing the lyrics to _Hey Baby_ ," that had happened twice and it had been awesome, "and everyone eventually joined in."

"So like did you get up on a table and be a stripper too?" Beca's face flushed with embarrassment, "N-not what I meant," she quickly added waving her hands around like a total spaz. She was fumbling for words and she _never_ fumbled for words, but the prettiest girl she's ever seen was smiling and laughing at her in this way that said no offense was taken by the stupid that literally just flew out of her mouth, "I totally meant to say serenade the audience, because your voice is fucking awesome."

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed harder, this girl really has no idea how freaking cute she is and how endearing the rambling was. Wiping under her eyes she decided to mess around a little, "No but I did a wet t-shirt contest one time in Ibiza on a dare."

Swallowing the lump in her throat Beca's mouth and brain kind of short circuited and moved on their own accord, "D-did you win?"

"Oh totes," Chloe bit her lip trying not to laugh. It was a complete lie, but they were weirdly starting to flirt with each other and she wanted to see just how many shades of red this girl could turn, "How could I not, they played that song by Drake and DJ Titanium, _Hotline Bling_ ," the brunette froze and suspiciously looked at her, "do you know it?"

How the fuck was Beca supposed to answer that? Of course she knew that song, she remembers sitting in the studio and helping Drake make the lyrics flow more evenly. She knows all it's inner workings and how he'd brought the drum and cymbal parts with him on the demo track. And she definitely knows how she used an MIDI controller to add the robotic and rhythmic tick-tocks and finally how the synthesizers were added last minute because she thought it would give everything that little extra kick it needed.

"Yep, yes I know it," Beca frantically nodded, "number two on the charts I think." The redhead raised an eyebrow and she shrugged, "Music's kinda my thing."

"Me too, then you know with a rhythm like that it's perfect to…" humming the beat Chloe lifted her hands above her head and rolled her hips as she twisted around in a full circle. Stopping she waited as the other girl's eyes to trail up her body before adding, "Win any contest imaginable."

"Definitely," Beca really wanted, no needed, to roll up her shirt sleeves, because it was like someone just more added water to the coals in the sauna, increasing the temperature and humidity tenfold. But she resisted because she didn't want to give off the appearance of being that affected even though that little display was so hot. Mustering up a crooked smile she suggestively tossed out, "You'd have my vote."

There was an undeniably sexy self-confidence surrounding the brunette and it was sucking Chloe in faster than a black hole sucks up the nearest constellation, "To bad you weren't the judge…"

"How about you give me your number and I'll call next time I am," Beca winked and just like that she was semi-back on her game, "or so we can like coordinate practice schedules and I'll operate the hose."

Chloe would give the other girl credit for that, because that was one smoothly delivered line. She can't remember the last time she outright flirted with someone and it was still as fun as she remembered. It'd been a long time since someone had taken any interest in her and it was flattering. Yet it was all too similar to how things began with her ex and that one ended up smashing her heart into a million pieces, but the vibe this girl gave off said that would never happen or so she hoped. However, because of everything that's transpired she was stingier about giving out her digits, especially to cute strangers she met in a bathroom. This one needed to put the work in a little before that happened.

"Well aren't you forward?" Chloe needed to flip the cards back in her favor so she didn't slip up.

"Will it get you to dance like that again in front of me?"

"Maybe…"

"Well in that case I can be as forward as you want."

Chloe trailed her eyes suggestively along the brunette's body, "How many lines do you have in that pretty little head of yours?"

Beca swallowed hard, "Enough to make you want to hear more, because I can go _all_ night."

"So can I and I think you've met your match…"

"Have I?" Beca provocatively mocked unabashedly checking the girl out again. That didn't even gain her a light blush, this girl knew what she had and how to work it, "Care to test that theory?"

Chloe fully intended to do just that and taking a step closer she invaded the other girl's personal bubble. Quickly shooting a glance to the door behind her she turned back and fixed the brunette's shirt collar, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Beca could smell the perfume and it was just light enough to be hypnotizing, "I'm all ears…" Standing up straighter the hand fell away as she stepped to her right. She was opting to take a more relaxed looking position, one that offered a better view of the redhead's form and also would allow her to run if needed. Except she misjudged her angle and her shoulder _didn't_ hit the sturdy metal partition separating the two stalls like she intended. Instead it landed on a door and it immediately swung backwards towards the toilet and she let out a fearful, "Oh fuck…" as she tried to maintain her balance and not take a face first dive into the toilet bowl. Somehow the powers that be saved her from a few broken teeth by allowing her to hang onto the swinging door until it came to a crashing halt with a loud bang. Her fingers were smashed, but at least she was alive, and letting out a thankful breath she mumbled, "Get your shit together, you're ok, you got this."

Chloe peered around the corner and into the stall and she covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. She didn't know how the brunette hadn't knocked herself out with the force she fell through that door, but judging by the grumbles of disapproval, the only thing hurt was probably her pride.

"Are you ok?" Chloe tentatively asked once the other girl was standing upright again. She watched the girl spin around on one foot and stare at her with the classic deer caught in the headlights look that said she had been momentarily forgotten, "Can I get you ice or something?"

"I'm fine," stepping out of the stall Beca ran a hand through her hair, "happens all the time."

"You sure about that?" Chloe raised and eyebrow and chuckled while the girl rolled her eyes.

Beca had no idea where to take this conversation anymore because she's pretty sure she just blew her chances with that little spectacle. Except for some reason she's willing to talk about anything to keep this girl around for a little bit longer, "So go on, continue with what were you just saying?"

Grinning Chloe had the brunette right where she wanted, "Just between you and me, that song's my jam…" leaning closer she returned the playful wink she got less than a minute ago and flicked her eyes down then back up and assertively finished, "my lady jam."

Beca really shouldn't be having totally inappropriate thoughts about someone she's just met, but man was she ever. It was a strange turn of events because usually she's the one making girls act all fidgety and jumpy and well _exactly_ like she's acting. It's not like she was the master at wooing women, she's had her fair share of rejections and a few hard slaps across the face from probably being too bold, however it didn't make her any less confident. Usually she just moved on and tried again. Tonight though the tables have turned on her so quickly that she can't even muster a proper thought, let alone a witty pickup line, to save her life. At this point, her mind and hormones are being controlled like a fucking puppet in a kids play and that puppet master unfortunately has a rocking body and a sharp tongue and they're using it to their full advantage.

"That's…nice," Beca awkwardly replied averting her eyes to the mirror. They didn't linger long because she hated seeing her petrified look reflected back at her. When she connected them with the redhead's again, she saw a look of pride in them, and it was daunting.

Humming with a nod, Chloe folded her arms across her chest and rested against one of the sinks, "I mean each time that beat drops in, damn…"

"Well I'm glad it works for you," Beca was digging herself into a hole she'll never get out of by saying that. No one has ever insinuated that they use one of her songs for _that_ reason so this was a first and she wasn't sure if she should take it as a compliment. "I-I mean that it worked so well that you _won_ ," she backtracked, closing her eyes stupid rushed from her mouth without warning, "not that you well, you know do _things_ to yourself with that song."

Chloe was silent just long enough for the brunette's eyes to open back up and venture to hers again. It was nice knowing she still had this type of effect on someone and she grinned, "Well you know that song only _added_ to my victory, because I'm pretty confident about…" she circled her hand around her chest and torso, "all this."

Beca's eyes involuntarily followed the redhead's movements and lingered probably longer than socially acceptable in certain areas, but damn she couldn't help it, she liked what she saw. That girl has no reason not to be confident about it, because there was a whole lot of hotness standing in front of her right now.

And like the total dumbass that Beca is, she just locked eyes with the girl again and said, "You should be," with a coy smile.

Chloe couldn't take it anymore and laughter erupted so hard and fast from her that it made her sides hurt. She loved how this girl was awkward and slightly introverted in some aspects, yet confident and brash in others. Yet the brunette wasn't running from the obvious embarrassment and stress Chloe had unfairly put her under. The posture and facial expressions all pointed towards bolting at any second but there was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something that said this girl wasn't backing down from a challenge. That's what ultimately made her break character, because she finds qualities like that in a person highly appealing.

Sobering up Chloe placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder, "I'm only messing with you, that songs still my jam, but I never did any of that other stuff."

"So no wet t-shirt contest?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Nope," Chloe briefly shook her head, "I was asked, but I turned it down."

Beca chuckled at the omission even though something told her that this redhead easily would've won any beauty contest she entered, even a wet t-shirt one.

"Well since we're being honest I'm usually much smoother when I talk to pretty girls," Beca casually stated with a grin.

And it was almost like karma was personally kicking her in the ass because when Beca moved toward the edge of the sink, she over anticipated the distance. Instead of planting her hand firmly on the edge, it landed at the bottom of the slippery washbasin. Then just like one of those people who are totally unprepared for a freshly waxed floor, she had no stability and her hand slipped around a few seconds before it slid up and out the opposite side of the sink and sent her off balance. Due to her tired state she wasn't coordinated enough to stop and she ended up smacking her forehead against the paper towel dispenser. She was just about to do the same with the soap dispenser when a set of hands grasped her shoulders, steadied her and helped her stand upright.

"Thanks," Beca ran her fingers across the painful spot right above her right eyebrow. Even though it hurt like a bitch, what surprised her the most, was the lack of laughter coming from the other person in the room. When she cracked her eyes open a few seconds later all she saw reflected back in those insanely blue ones was concern.

Dropping her hands Chloe softly asked, "No problem, are you ok?"

"I'm you know, dope," Beca cringed, buy thank god it could be played off as pain, "or whatever."

"No actually you're really, _really_ cute," tilting her head Chloe connected their eyes again with a grin, "And I'm not so sure how much I believe that statement you made before you decided to knock yourself out."

Something tells Chloe that maybe if they'd met in a different setting the brunette might have been a little smoother, because underneath all that nervousness was a swagger she'd never encountered before. It was different and she was drawn to it in a way that said the attraction was there and that she liked what she saw. She loved the style and how the clothes hung just right and how they were thoughtfully picked out but not enough to really care if other people liked them or not. Then there's the tattoo barely peaking out from beneath a half rolled up sleeve that made her think that if there was one maybe there was more. Finally her absolute favorite thing was how she'd seen about three different shades of red run up the girl's neck and face depending on how she steered the conversation. The whole persona screamed edgy, although she wasn't really sure how edgy this one actually was and she bets behind all that dark eyeliner and badass vide lived a giant softie.

Beca shot her eyes to the ground and she scuffed a shoe against the floor, "Look it's been a long week and usually I have my shit together, but I'll be honest with you, I'm tired and you make me hella nervous."

That wasn't the worst pickup line Chloe had heard, but it was honest and sweet and it really seemed like it the truth, especially when an eye was tiredly rubbed and hands were shoved into back pockets.

Letting the eighties hella wording slide, just once, Chloe got an idea and grinned, "How about we start over and I'll give you another shot at being the smooth lady killer you're trying to be?"

"Really?"

"Sure, but there's one stipulation."

Beca stood up taller and straightened out her shirt, "You name it…"

"I want the best pickup line you have to offer," Chloe stated stepping closer.

Here they go again with this redhead getting all up in Beca's personal space and the overall effect was already setting in. Looking up Beca shyly smiled and nodded, "I can do that."

"Then hit me with it!"

This was going to be so lame, but it's all Beca could come up with on short notice and in front of someone so totally out of her league.

"Can I get a kiss right here?" Lifting her hand Beca cocked her head to the side and tapped her right cheek, "That way I can say a cute girl kissed me tonight."

"I like that one," it was creative and a little on the cheesy side, but it was endearing and Chloe couldn't help but giggle, "I'll give you an A for effort," stepping forward she pressed a brief peck to the cheek in question and pulled back, "and you got a kiss because you're really fucking cute."

Beca defensively scoffed, crossing her arms she tried to fight the smile growing on her face but it was hard when a girl like _that_ was smiling back at her, "I'm so not cute."

"Totes are…" Giving one last wink Chloe stepped over to the door and twisted the handle, before opening it she added, "Hey once you decide you've got your shit together, come find me and maybe I'll _consider_ giving you my number."

"Wait I can do better I swear…"

The door quickly opened, than closed and Beca didn't even bother trying to finish her sentence because it would just be a lost cause. A girl like that probably got hit on a thousand times a day and she'd already made a fool out of herself at least eighty times in the span of five minutes so there was no need to risk potential injury again. Maybe it's best to leave their brief encounter here because it's highly unlikely that they'd ever see each other again. Better yet, maybe she'll take this as a learning experience on how to _not_ to hit on girls especially when one of _her_ main tactics backfired on her big time. The wink trick was one of her signature moves, nobody else is supposed to use it, and it was and in the most seductive way possible.

"Hot girls like that will be the death of me someday," Beca groaned looking at herself in the mirror before turning the faucet on and splashing her face with cold water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is a work in progress over on another site (the other big fanfic site), but I'm starting to upload it here too. Feel free to head over to that other site to read the other chapters (there's 15 so far around 308k words and I'm adding a new chapter sometime this week) if you don't want to wait...
> 
> This still takes place on the same night as Chapters 1 and 2. After this chapter there will be a time jump.

Beca's relief about never seeing the insanely pretty redhead again was short lived when she exits the bathroom and said girl is currently sitting in her usual spot laughing with Jessica and Jesse. She inwardly rolled her eyes, he'd probably just given one of his dumb movie facts or stupid celebrity impressions that he thinks everyone loves. She never really understands them, but it's whatever, everyone always laughs so she just deals with his obsession.

Yet, as Beca silently watches the group, she can't help but be captivated by how beautiful this girl is. There was something inherently natural about her hair, it's a shade of red unlike anything she's ever seen and then there are those eyes. In the brief seconds she was brave enough to look into them, she saw how blue they were. They screamed emotion, everything this girl feels is probably expressed in them and just thinking about the different looks she might get is enough to give her goose bumps.

The thing that really got Beca though was that voice, as soon she cracked that bathroom door, she was drawn to it. Thanks to her mom she has an affinity for old jazz music so it took her all of ten seconds to recognize Billie Holiday's _All of Me_ and it brought back a ton of great memories. The voice was light and smooth and although the song was sang in a different octave, it still worked and was perfectly in tune.

When Beca steps out of the bathroom, she thinks she'd like to lay down that track sometime and _maybe_ they could even record it together. She wasn't joking when she said the girl had a nice voice and she'd love to see what it's capable of, because she has a feeling that they could make amazing music together, even if it's only them that hear it.

However, all Beca's thoughts vanish when the redhead notices her and gives her this intentional and totally deliberate grin. It's the type where only those involved know what's up and it was a silent reminder that her feeble attempts at flirtation hadn't been forgotten.

Now, Beca's not a terribly nervous or outgoing person, although her foul mouth and sarcastic behavior usually makes people think otherwise. She's confident about herself to a certain extent and that easily shines though, but mainly she's a low key person who hates being at the center of attention. Sure she likes going out and having a good time, but she'd much rather hang out with her small group of friends or spend time with her dog.

Making her way across the room Beca's shoes screech to a halt when this girl has the _audacity_ to send her a lavishly seductive wink then immediately engage in the conversation like it was no big deal. And as she wipes the sweat from her palms she thinks she might have to reevaluate the characterization she's just given herself. The effect this girl is having on her is contradicting every one of her personality traits and she's not sure how to handle that.

Instead of heading to the booth, Beca makes an abrupt military left turn and heads straight for the beer, because if she plans on making it the rest of the night, she'll need some liquid courage. She briefly contemplates taking the extra five steps to the space that allows people to navigate behind the counter, but then she'd have to cross directly in front of the redhead's line of vision again and that could, quite possibly, cause her injury.

So Beca approaches the nearest barstool and puts one foot on the bottom rung and the second on the seat. Taking a deep breath she places both hands on the black pearl granite countertop, that just so happens to perfectly match the checkered floor, counts to three and then vaults over the top. Now she's only tried this maneuver twice and usually she fucks up and crashes to the ground, but apparently third time's the charm, because tonight she's just stuck the landing.

Beca's hands shoot up in the air and she smoothly flips around giving a triumphant, "Yes!"

Easily taking a pint glass with the deli's name and logo etched across it from the neatly arranged stack below the counter Beca decided to go for broke. Tossing it in the air she watched it spin and twist until it rapidly descended into her open left hand where it was easily caught. Slamming it down on the generic black rubber bar mat she gave the middle beer tap a pull.

The second Sierra Nevada Pale Ale hit the glass the room erupted in applause and cheers and she was quickly brought back to reality. Picking up the glass she gave it a tilt to prevent foam from accumulating and eyed everyone around her.

"Who needs a refill?" Beca asked with a confident air and smug smile as she flicked the tap back into place.

"That was some serious Tom Cruz _Cocktail_ movie moves," Jesse yelled over everyone's clapping.

"Don't know what you're talking about and don't care," Beca stated eyes purposefully avoiding the redhead who was no doubt grinning and just waiting to say something, "but thanks, I've been practicing."

"That's true," turning towards Chloe, Jessica let out an amused laugh, "she first tried it two weeks ago and barely made it over the counter. Her foot hit the tray of glasses and all the commotion almost gave Aubrey a heart attack."

Beca finally looked at the new girl who seemed amused, but not in the type of way that said she'd get teased about it later.

"In hindsight not my smartest idea, but Fat Amy dared me, so yeah…." Picking up her glass Beca took a sip.

Jesse wished he were there to see that spectacle, "Yeah and I heard all about your ineptitude from my wife that night."

"Hey, I paid for those glasses," Beca defended.

Looking at Chloe, he solemnly stated, "What she fails to realize is I always get shit for her actions later."

"And why is that?" Glancing to the brunette Chloe grinned, she couldn't wait to hear this.

"Because Aubrey thinks my BFF is deliberately being an idiot to get on her nerves," Jesse factually stated.

"I don't have to do _anything_ ," rolling her eyes Beca downed a couple swigs of beer before nonchalantly adding, "my presence is enough to do that, but sometimes I just like to agitate her for funzie."

The middle school words were back and the brunette was being cute again and Chloe loved it, "So you purposely piss her off?"

"Well I wouldn't say that…"

"Yes she does," standing up Jessica placed her hands on her hips and looked directly at Beca, who just smirked, "don't believe her lies Chloe."

Hearing that name Beca tensed up, _Chloe_ , she'd heard it before and recently, she just can't remember exactly _who_ told her. The redhead looked like a Chloe, and it was safe to say they'd never met, because someone with a body like that is way too hot to forget. Maybe she's one of Jessica's friends stopping in to chat or for dinner, whatever the case may be she's too tired to contemplate it any further, because in all likelihood after tonight they'll never see each other again.

Cutting Jessica off who was currently informing Chloe of all the things she does to purposely tick Aubrey off Beca grinned, "I get immense enjoyment out of watching her face scrunch up like she's been sucking on a sour patch kid."

Jesse closed his menu with a harsh slap, making all three of them look in his direction. Having everyone's attention, he tried his best to defend himself, "And when she acts like that I'm the innocent…"

"Not innocent," Beca sarcastically cut in taking another sip from her glass. Chloe's holding back laughter, she can see the corners of her lips fighting to not curve into a grin, "Never innocent, because he's too much of a _dumbass_ ," there's the smile she was striving for, "to play it cool."

"Anyways," frowning Jesse followed Jessica out of the booth, "I'm guilty by proxy and Aubrey thinks she's a bad influence."

"You laugh, that's why you get in trouble," Jessica grabbed their half empty glasses and headed over to Beca, "to Aubrey, that's the same as being an accomplice." Hopping up on a wooden barstool she passed her glass over, "Refill please."

Rinsing Jessica's glass out Beca grinned, "Any requests or bartenders choice?"

"Surprise me," Jessica turned towards the table, "what about you Chloe?"

Getting up Chloe walked towards the brunette who immediately blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and concentrated on filling the glass. For both their sakes she has no intention of bringing up what happened earlier, the last thing she ever wants is to embarrass someone for no reason, it's just not her style. Besides that was just for fun and they'd both admitted that they'd been flirting.

Stopping in front of the shorter girl, Chloe picked up her glass and finished it off, "I'll take an Anchor Steam please."

"I like your style," Beca smirked.

Chloe heard the double meaning loud and clear, setting the glass down next to the tap she leaned in closer, "And I like yours, but there's a tiny problem."

Intently focusing on not letting a single drop of beer escape the full glass Beca gingerly set it in front of Jessica, "And what's that?"

"You're kinda stealing my job," Chloe teased when grey-blue eyes met hers, "and I don't have any cash to tip you."

Oh, _oh_ , Beca thought, bells and whistles were going off in her head as she stood there staring at the redhead with comically wide eyes. Her initial hopes of never seeing this girl after tonight vanished, because this wasn't Jessica's friend or even a customer at all. This was the new girl Aubrey hired, the one that Jesse was telling her about earlier tonight, she doesn't know how she missed all the clues. Hell the girl was even wearing the same dark blue _Divisidaro St. Deli_ t-shirt with Aubrey's ridiculous catch phrase, _Quality Never Goes Out of Style_ , in yellow letters on the back that _all_ the employees wear. She was such an idiot.

But Beca can't admit to that, because then she'd have to explain to Jesse and Jessica everything that happened in the bathroom. And confessing how she'd been too busy checking out Chloe's body and almost killing herself to see that fucking t-shirt didn't seem like her best option. So she did want any rational person in her situation would do, she played it off.

"I usually prefer cash," Beca cleared her throat, "but I'll settle for your name instead."

"Right, we missed that part earlier didn't we?" Chloe questioned.

"Yep," Beca got a wink and a smile as she refilled Chloe's glass, but it wasn't like the others. This one said what happened in the bathroom was going to stay between them and it put her considerably more at ease. Pushing the tap back she held the glass out and it was immediately taken.

"Thanks!"

Beca watched Chloe take a sip, "No problem."

"So do _I_ get a name?" Chloe shot out hoping the use of reverse psychology would catch the brunette off guard. Waiting for an answer she palmed her glass and let the condensation cool her skin, because no doubt about it this girl was hot.

Beca shook her head no, "Nice try, but tips don't work like that…"

Chloe bit back a laugh, "Ok, well refresh my memory then."

"It's simple, you just sat there," Beca pointed at the chair, "and did absolutely nothing," Jessica was quietly chuckling beside them, but her eyes never left the blue ones that were fucking twinkling in delight, "while I did all the work…" She grinned and held up a finger signaling she wasn't done yet, "Therefore _you_ give me your name."

"I see," Chloe thoughtfully nodded like she was contemplating that explanation, "but what happens if I didn't get quality service?"

Beca had been waiting for that, "In America, it's frowned upon if you don't tip," they both knew where this was going because their smiles were getting bigger by the second, even though she was fighting to maintain her seriousness, "So, you kinda have to give something so a first name works."

Chloe loved every second of this, they were weirdly flirting again, but she also got the impression that this was just this girl's personality, "You have a point, but if I give you my whole name what does that mean?"

"Well I'll assume you got _excellent_ service and it makes Facebook stalking you easier," Beca simply answered with a shrug. "At least then you'll know what I'm doing while you're getting my food _or_ if you don't give it to me until later, I'll just creep on you at three in the morning like I normally would."

Chloe thought this girl was pretty damn funny, "Thanks for the honesty."

Averting her eyes Beca fiddled with her glass, trying not to show how much she'd been affected by that smile, "You know, I figured I might as well state the obvious."

"I wouldn't peg you as the stalker type."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"There's a lot I'd like to know…"

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah like your name, but if you want to wait too, that's no problem," setting her glass aside Chloe rested her elbows on the counter, propping her head up with a hand she winked, "I'll just write it down off your credit card so I can Facebook stalk _you_ later."

They'd only worked together a few days so Jessica didn't know a whole lot about Chloe, but so far she liked the older girl and could easily see them hanging out. Chloe was quick witted and funny and easily adapted to any social situation. That's why this whole interaction is baffling, in one aspect it's highly entertaining, but then there's the sexual tension, she could cut it with a knife. And as she flips her eyes to Jesse he just gives her a couple thumbs up and a goofy smile that says he sees it too.

"I like how you brought things full circle," Beca almost fell for the oldest trick in the book, but she'd caught herself just in time. Tapping her fingers against countertop she chuckled, "You're good," she raised her glass in a mock salute, "but not _that_ good."

Chloe wrapped a strand of hair around her finger and kept her eyes locked on Beca's, "Oh you have no idea how _good_ I am," she spoke in a clear and even tone causing the brunette to flush again, because yeah she just went there.

Beca quickly took in her surroundings, Jessica and Jesse were still here and it's not that she doesn't want to lay down her mack daddy skills, because she does. It's just that if it works then she's golden, but if it doesn't, which based on her track record it won't, then it'll only be matter of days until the entire restaurant knows and she'll never live it down. So instead, just this once, she was going to throw in the towel.

Clearing her throat, Beca can't help but chuckle at the whole situation, "And here we are back at square one..."

Chloe liked this girl and she was really looking forward to talking more, laughing she held out her hand, "I'm Chloe Beale, waitress extraordinaire."

"Well since we're being all formal and shit," Beca glared at Jesse whose mouth snapped shut before he could utter a reprimand. Setting her glass aside she reached out and firmly took the other hand, the grip was gentle and warm and comforting, all which surprised her, "I'm Beca Mitchell, Aubrey Posen's biggest pain in the ass."

Jesse had been closely following the entire interaction and as confident and direct as Beca may seem, he can tell his best friend is more than slightly nervous right now. Fingers rapidly tapping against her beer glass was usually a giveaway, but the biggest indicator was the flushed face and half smile that appeared when Chloe spoke. It reminds him of high school Beca, who he hasn't seen in a really, really long time and it shows just how far she's come as a person. She grew up in college, it's where she found her voice and confidence and really came into her own. Although seeing this does make him smile, because deep down Beca's still that same awkward, apprehensive and loveably shy person he met all those years ago. That's the real Beca, that's the person he and Aubrey think everybody deserves to see, but after her mom died a wall was built so strong and so high that they knew it would never happen.

"And that's putting it lightly," Jessica softly spoke bursting the pairs bubble, "she's the whole reason that nobody," she pointed in Jesse's direction who picked up a laminated _Reserved for M.P.I.T.A_ card and wildly waved it around, "is allowed to sit in that booth."

"What can I say she loves me," Beca casually stated making her way around the counter and towards her table.

"More like you left her nasty comment cards until she did," Jesse added placing the card back at the end of the table.

Beca dropped down into her seat and slid over to look out the window, "It's comfortable and has the best view, so it's perfect for writing," she looked at Jesse alarmingly when she almost said music, but she got no help because Chloe was quizzically looking between them and all she could stutter out was a pathetic, "you know in my daily journal and stuff."

"I see," Chloe nodded in understanding.

It was nice to know Beca's name and to finally be able to see the girl in decent lighting. And Chloe couldn't help but let her eyes roam Beca's relaxed form as she made her way over to the table. The brunette was just as attractive now as in the bathroom, like really, seriously, painfully attractive and on so many different levels. But they'd barely met and knew nothing about each other, so she didn't need to go jumping into the deep end of the pool when there was a perfectly good shallow end to start in.

"So tell me _Beca_ ," Chloe stressed the name as she and Jessica reclaimed their spots in the booth, "what exactly do the initials M.P.I.T.A mean?"

Beca slightly tensed at the invasion of space, but told herself that this was a four person booth and Chloe was just sitting there like any other person would. So she shifted around a bit to make room then ultimately relaxed.

"Major Pain In The Ass," Jesse rushed out before Beca could even begin.

Chloe's eyes flipped to Beca, who just crossed her arms in annoyance, then to Jesse, who was weirdly excited about what he just said, and finally to Jessica who quietly added, "Aubrey thought it was fitting."

"Ok…" Chloe was amused, turning back to Beca she asked, "I'm guessing it's a long story?"

"Yes," came three voices simultaneously.

Chloe playfully reeled back with her hands up, "Wow…"

"Oh fuck it, you'll bound to find out, you might as well get it from the source," Beca bit out picking up her glass, taking a sip she set it aside with a sigh, "In college she used to call me a Smurf."

"Which one?" Chloe interrupted with a grin.

"Lazy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf," Jesse began listing off names and counting on his fingers until Beca kicked him under the table, "Ouch, Aubrey says you're not allowed to kick me."

"Yeah well, the principal isn't here and I can't get detention."

"You'd skip it anyways," Jesse whined, "You always did."

"Anyways," Beca rolled her eyes and turned back to Chloe, "one day I had enough of her BS and I went out and bought like twenty brooms. Then while she was at class I duct taped them all over her and Jesse's apartment and left a note saying, I know you act like a witch all year long but now you don't have to wait until Halloween to ride your broom."

Chloe bit her lip to suppress her laughter, "Did she retaliate?"

"Boy did she ever," Jesse yelped in pain when he got kicked again.

Jessica motioned Chloe closer, she wasn't around when it happened, but she loved telling the story anyway. It was quite possibly Aubrey Posen's crowning achievement in revenge, "Like a week later Aubrey paid an art student to paint a very Beca looking Smurf on her apartment door. It was tricked out with ear monstrosities and tattoos and it wore a plaid shirt, get her to show you the picture, it's awesome," by this time everyone was laughing but Beca who was very disgruntled, "and Major Pain In The Ass Smurf was its name."

"She came up with that all alone," Jesse had never seen his wife so happy or his best friend so defeated and it was awesome, "I swear, that just made me love Aubrey more."

Saving that information for later, Chloe shook her head, "And you guys are friends?"

"We _tolerate_ each…ouch, fuck you Jesse," Beca brought her leg up and rubbed the shin that had just been kicked. Quickly lifting her other leg everyone heard a loud thump against the back of the booth, "Ok, ok Jesus, Aubrey's not that bad, she's one of my best friends."

"Good," Jesse nodded in triumph, "I'll tell her you said that."

"Jerk…"

"Love you too buddy…"

Just then Beca's stomach growled and she'd never been happier to hear it, letting out an uneasy laugh she patted her stomach, "I guess that means it's time to eat."

"Oh!" Whipping out the order pad from her back pocket and pen from behind her ear Chloe grinned, "What can I get you? Remember I gotta work for _my_ _tip_?"

Beca swallowed hard again, "Jessica knows, she'll tell you," she mumbled picking up her glass.

"That's not how this works Beca," Chloe reiterated plucking the glass from the brunette's hands, "tell me that way I know, exactly what you want," she set it aside, "so I'll know for next time." Tracing the rim with a finger she watched Beca's eyes follow her movements, "You know since we will be seeing much, _much_ more of each other."

Panicking Beca began rolling her sleeves up as her brain started short-circuiting, "Ummmm…"

Chloe laughed, making this girl blush was way too easy, "My choice then?"

"I-I'll have the Little Italy sandwich," Beca breathed a sigh of relief when Chloe began writing, "it's my favorite."

"Is that the one with salami, pepperoni, provolone cheese…" Chloe began listing off ingredients to Jessica who reassuringly nodded, "Great! Jesse you still want the club?"

"Please," Jesse slid his empty milkshake glass across the table, "and I'll have whatever Beca's drinking."

"I'm on it!" Chloe cheerfully exclaimed already up and moving towards the kitchen.

"Hey Chloe," Beca called out making the redhead stop and turn, running a hand through her hair she tentatively stated, "no tomatoes please…" her request was immediately written down and she couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm, "but I'd like extra oil and vinegar."

"Anything else?" Chloe asked and Beca shook her head, but Jesse had other plans.

"Yeah put the closed sign up and lock the door," Jesse said with a smile.

Jessica looked at her watch, "But it's not time to close, we still got a half hour."

"It's ok, the owner's my wife," Jesse reiterated pointing at the door again, "so it's like I'm the boss."

"You are far from the boss in that relationship bro," Beca factually stated making him blush and everyone else laugh.

Jessica did as she was told then pointed toward the kitchen, "I'm just going to help Chloe."

"Cool…Oh," Jesse face lit up with an idea, "eat dinner with us, so don't forget your orders too."

"Awesome!" Jessica gave Chloe a high five as they wandered off into the back.

* * *

The second the other two were out of earshot Jesse looked at Beca who was avoiding eye contact.

"What was that?" Jesse whisper yelled leaning halfway across the table to make sure the others didn't hear.

"What was what?" Beca played stupid picking at a fingernail, but glancing up she saw him grinning like a madman and she knew what was coming next.

"Oh ho, you know what I'm talking about," he pointed accusingly and his finger was swatted away, "Chloe had _you_ acting like you were fifteen again."

"Dude no, I'm just tired," that's a lie because Beca can't tell if she's acting this way because holy shit Chloe's hot or if she's really interested, oh man she's in so much trouble and it's only day one.

"Dude yes," Jesse mocked, looking over his shoulder he made sure the coast was clear, "you guys were playing some type of weird game that made me and Jessica feel awkward."

Beca crossed her arms and tried to evilly stare at him, but eventually she just slumped down in the booth, because he was right. She wasn't acting as cool, calm and collected as normal, but how could she, this was the fastest anyone had ever flipped on what Fat Amy calls her "blubbering idiot switch". Chloe's simple and innocent words, that laugh and smile literally melted her insides and turned her mind to mush.

"That's my specialty," Beca shot back and her knee started bouncing when she heard Chloe's laughter drift out from the kitchen. It made Jesse knowingly grin, but she wasn't giving in, "Especially around pretty girls."

"So you think she's pretty?"

Beca folded her arms on the table and buried her face in them to avoid the bright red blush her face was sporting, "Fuck man that girl is gorgeous."

Lightly laughing, Jesse eyed his friend, "Then get her number."

"Tried that," came Beca's muffled reply as she lifted a hand up and gave a thumbs down, "and I wasn't very smooth…like at all."

"What'd she say?"

"That once I got my shit together I could try again."

Jesse laughed louder and Beca's thumbs down turned into the finger, "What did you say?"

"You want me to put it simply?" Lifting her head Beca rested her chin on her forearms and Jesse eagerly nodded. He always seemed just a little too invested in her love life, but he was her best friend, so she just rolled with it, "I thought she was a customer, so I hit on her in the bathroom and," she frowned, "I offered to help her practice for a wet t-shirt contest."

Jesse really didn't know what to say, Beca does a lot of crazy stuff, but when something that off the wall comes out of her mouth it's still surprising. Well surprising isn't really the best word because in actuality he kind of expected it, he just can't believe she told him about this little fun fact so easily.

"You said that," Beca nodded and he followed up with, "that's the best you could do?"

"What can I say, sometimes stupid freely flows," Beca sat up straighter, she could tell he wanted to ask more, but she wasn't divulging anymore embarrassing details, "so quit looking at me like that."

"Why don't you try being yourself?" Jesse lightly scolded, but Beca didn't say anything, she just looked down at her fingers, "Fine just continue to flounder and never give yourself a chance with a nice girl."

"My life's complicated," Beca rubbed her forehead as she glanced out the window.

He knows exactly why Beca's struggling and it always streams back to the fame and money thing. Her whole life her talent and her mom have been what people focus on and because of that she's perceived differently, when all she really wants to be normal. She has a small close group of friends, so he knows she's capable of letting people in, unfortunately it just takes a long time for them get into that circle. Yet there's just something about Chloe that he has a good feeling about and he thinks she just might be the type of person Beca needs.

"Look, Beca," Jesse shifted in his seat hearing Chloe and Jessica talking animatedly with each other as they exited the kitchen. He wanted to throw out how she'd just told him she wanted to date a nice girl, but he couldn't because that would only cause an argument. So instead he lowered his voice and suggested, "Next time you're alone, apologize and ask to start over."

Beca hated to admit it, but he was right, "Can you like find a reason to get us alone?" She ran her fingers through her hair when Chloe looked over at her, "I'd kinda like to get it over with sooner rather than later."

"Of course, that's why I'm your lesbro!" Jesse held up his hand for a high five, but got nothing except a death glare. Dropping the hand he muttered, "I'll figure something out."

"Thanks," leaning forward Beca harshly whispered, "and we've talked about how being my lesbro isn't a thing."

"But…"

"No," Beca interrupted pointing a finger, "never say it again."

"Fine but you owe me dinner for this," Jesse harshly whispered.

"Deal," Beca added, "but…"

Rapidly dinging bells made everyone jump and Jesse grinned, "Saved by the bell."

"Shut up Zach Morris…" Sliding out of her seat Beca met Chloe halfway, "Let me handle these," she offered taking their plates, "why don't you refill everyone's drinks."

That was very sweet and Chloe really wanted to kiss Beca's cheek again, but it might seem weird to everyone watching. Yet for her it didn't feel strange, it felt natural and really right, to right in fact.

"Thank you…" Chloe said with a smile. Placing a hand on Beca's arm she gave it a gentle squeeze.

Beca winked, "Anytime…"

Moving back behind the counter Chloe got fresh glasses and started on the refills. When Beca laughed at whatever Jessica said she couldn't help but lookup and smile. She wasn't ready for the type of thoughts and feelings she was having about someone she just met. She was still trying to get settled into her surroundings and new job, so she needed to quit reading into things. She's probably miss interpreting the signals anyways, because there's no way someone as hot as Beca could possibly be interested in her.

* * *

Beca swears Jesse's the worst wingman ever, hell Fat Amy does a better job at being discreet and that's saying a lot, because Fat Amy's far from tactful. He was all twitchy and nervous and overly excited as he fumbled his way through a pathetic excuse about why he needed to clean up the back instead of Chloe as he pushed Jessica from the booth. Then she could've slapped him when he returned less than a minute later with a pen and paper, stating how they might need this to play hangman or pass love notes. How he ever bagged someone as refined and sophisticated as Aubrey Posen was way beyond her realm of comprehension.

A hand waving in front of her face brought Beca back to her senses, "Sorry, I kinda zoned out for a second."

"It's ok," Chloe smiled, when Beca didn't say anything she joked, "So got any other pickup lines you'd like to try?"

That broke the ice and Chloe laughed with Beca, she was kind of glad they were alone now, it was hard to chat with Beca when Jesse's entertaining everyone. But what Beca did say she took note of, she laughed at the little side remarks interjected into stories and she loved the thoughtful questions she was asked when they did get a few minutes to talk quietly together. It made it seem like Beca was interested in her and she kind of was too, so it was good that they were alone now.

"So about that," running her hands across her face Beca let out a slow breath. When she dropped them Chloe was looking at her in a way said it was ok to take her time, "I want to apologize if you know I made you uncomfortable or whatever."

"No need," resting a hand on top of Beca's, Chloe stopped the nervous tapping, "you didn't do anything I didn't like."

"Really?"

"Really…" Chloe repeated, "And I meant it when I said you were cute."

Beca couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she quietly admitted, "Same goes for you making me nervous."

"For some reason I think the person I met in the bathroom isn't the real you."

"It really isn't…"

The light blush was back and as an eye was tiredly rubbed Chloe held out her hand, "Can we start over?"

"I was just going to suggest that," eyeing the wiggling fingers for a second, Beca eventually reached out and gave it a shake, "So, I'm Beca Mitchell, but you already knew that."

"Chloe Beale," dropping their hands they laughed and Chloe felt the air between them relax again.

"So _Chloe Beale_ ," Beca stressed the name making the redhead giggle, if they were starting fresh she might as well start with the obvious, "I've been listening all night and I've learned that you love to travel, are from Atlanta and are only working here part time."

Chloe nodded enthusiastically, "You are right on all counts," reaching for her glass she got a wink and smile that made her heart flutter, "that was smooth."

Beca grinned, "You like that?"

"You get a point for that move," Chloe laughed from behind her glass before taking a sip.

"How many does it take to get your phone number," Beca teased placing an elbow on the table and resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

Dangling the glass between her thumb and index finger Chloe thought for a few seconds. Setting the glass down with a clink, she smugly asked, "And what makes you, _Beca Mitchell_ , think I'm into girls?"

"How do you know I am?" Beca shot right back, a few seconds ago she was almost a hundred percent sure about Chloe, but now with an answer like that she's wavering, "I could just be asking so I can offer to show you around…since you're new in town."

"I asked first," Chloe could play this game all night.

"Touché," prying fingers from around the near empty glass Beca messed with Chloe's left thumb, "Nice ring."

"Thanks, my little sister gave it to me when she was five," Chloe grinned at the memory, it was one of her absolute favorites. The little blonde haired girl was so excited that she ended up giving her the gift two days before her actual birthday, "I was turning twelve, it was too big for any of my fingers and I didn't have the heart to exchange it, so I told her I'd wear it on my thumb forever because it would always make me think of her."

Chloe swears by that too, it's one of the few things she has left of her sister that she regularly has around and she refuses to take it off.

Beca smiled at the story, "So that's the _only_ reason you where it?"

"I guess it _could_ mean something else," Chloe evasively added in an amused tone, "I know certain rings, with certain meanings are supposed to be on the right thumb," she grinned, "but my sister told me to wear it on my left because I'm right handed, so I kinda can't change it."

"Regardless, of your excuse," Beca ran the pad of her finger over the smooth silver band, "it was a dead giveaway."

"Was it," Chloe loved the way Beca's hand felt against hers and she loved how her fingers were being toyed with. When Beca looked up she playfully arched an eyebrow, "because I actually don't have a preference, I think you love who you love."

Stilling her fingers Beca questioned, "You don't lean more in one direction than the other?"

"Nope," Chloe shook her head, "I'll date whoever's the _cutest_."

"Interesting," Beca gave the ring a twirl.

"And I happen to find you _very_ cute…" Chloe dropped a hint, just to see how it was taken and Beca looked a mixture of surprised and pleased.

"Good to know," Beca admitted, they were making progress, now she needs to work up the courage to ask Chloe on a date.

As much as Beca hates being touched or genuinely having people invade her space, for some reason holding Chloe's hand made it all disappear. Chloe's hands are smooth, soft and delicate, while hers are a little rougher and stronger due to years of piano playing and working a mixing board.

"Your shirt," Beca grinned at her and Chloe let her eyes roam the green and orange plaid button down again, "that was your _giveaway_ ," she repeated with just as much confidence when their eyes finally locked, "and the fact that you hit on me."

Beca kind of wants to lace their fingers together just to see how it feels, because it was weird how nicely they fit together, but she ended up dropping the hand instead, "Damn it! It's always my clothes."

"Trust me that's not a bad thing," Chloe reassured. What she wants to say is that she finds it sexy, but she's too busy missing the warmth Beca's hand provided to focus on anything else, "I like the look you've got going on," she bit her bottom lip and glanced at the shirt again, "it works well for you."

"Thanks…"

"Just calling it like I see it…"

Beca laughed, she's not used to hearing that because Aubrey loves telling her how she needs to dress more professionally for work. But she works in a fucking recording studio, formal attire is the least of her worries on any given day. The only time Aubrey _didn't_ complain was when she stopped by to see Jesse one day and Adam Levine was in the recording booth with his shirt off. Beca had never seen Aubrey that speechless or flustered before, basically Aubrey flipped her shit when he came out to talk to them and it was awesome. It was pretty hysterical and because she works with Maroon 5 and Adam frequently, she gets to see him greet Aubrey with the same exact excited squeal he heard the first time they met. It embarrasses the hell out of Aubrey and she fucking loves it.

"So, if you're only working here part time, is it safe to assume that you have another job?"

"Yep," Chloe stated excitedly, "and you know how I told you I'm kind of into music, like really into it?"

Beca chuckled watching the other girl practically bounce in her seat, "Yeah I remember."

"Well drumroll please," Chloe waited and got no reaction so she picked up the brunette's hands and playfully slapped them on the tabletop until Beca got the hang of it. Over the clattering of forks she sang, "I'm a journalist and photographer for Rolling Stone Magazine."

Hearing that Beca's pretty sure her breathing stopped, stilling her hands she froze in her seat. That significantly complicates things and puts a screeching halt to her plan of asking Chloe out on a date. Her head was spinning in a thousand different directions, with a thousand different scenarios, and they all pointed to two very bright and very big red flags. Either Chloe was here, working part time in this deli, purely by coincidence or Chloe _knew_ who she was and how to find her.

Beca knew her name was out there, thankfully not the alias she uses daily, but her full name is out there and it's all because of her four year stint at USC's radio station. They still _frequently_ play the mixes she made back in college, like almost on a daily basis. And due to modern technology and the stations extreme popularity with college students, just about anybody in the entire country can stream it live online.

Even if someone like Chloe listened everyday it would still be extremely difficult to pinpoint who she is now, but someone with extremely good _journalistic skills_ , who may have won awards, and has the determination and patience definitely could. Her only saving grace is that her name is fairly common and that there are a handful of other Beca Mitchell's out there. However, when Googleing her name a two page article and obituary for her musician mother, Elizabeth Richardson, does pop up. It was published in the LA and New York Times and has a picture of them together along with a brief summary of _her_ life and accomplishments up until her sophomore year in college. After that connecting the dots and tracing her life through graduation would be relatively simple, that is until she fell off the face of the planet and shied away from the limelight because of one fateful afternoon at her very first internship. The only option a person would have after that is to start running background checks on random Beca Mitchell's in California until information starts matching the article. From there _everything_ is validated including the home she inherited from her mom in Malibu and the purchases of her multimillion dollar house and Hyde Street Studios in San Francisco. And even though she makes all her employees and artists sign confidentiality and nondisclosure agreements about who she is and where they record, Tweets, Instagram's and Snapchats do accidentally get out.

"That sounds awesome," Beca stammered out after finally taking a breath.

"Thanks I'm pretty excited about it," Chloe grinned, sometimes she still can't believe she's working for Rolling Stone, "it's literally my dream job!"

Beca coughed trying to cover up her fear, the only problem she has now is if that second scenario is true, how did Chloe know she frequents this deli. Then it hit her and her face visibly paled, Jesse, his name, along with a few others, is listed on the fucking studios webpage. He's also got a god damn public Instagram account that he loves posting pictures on and she swears she's in at least two a week.

"Whoa," Beca looked like she was going to be sick so Chloe handed over a glass of water and watched as it was shakily lifted and a tiny sip was taken, "you ok?"

"Y-yes," Beca fanned herself, nervously trying to play it off. She needed to figure out which scenario she was working with and she prayed it was the first, "Sorry, I just got lightheaded, but I'm good."

"Well just warn me if you're going to puke," Chloe joked and she got a small smile, "that way I can duck and cover."

Nodding Beca decided to press for information, "So, how long have you been with Rolling Stone?"

"A whole five days, " Chloe answered counting her fingers making Beca laugh.

"Cool," Beca held up her hand and Chloe immediately gave her a high five.

"After I finish the internship program, I get two weeks off, then I start my paid full time position."

"And how long's the internship?"

"Just until the end of the summer! I plan on using my time off to travel around California, I'd love to visit LA or Napa."

Leaning against the window Beca laughed, Chloe seemed like anyone excited about their first big job. It would be hard to fake eagerness and elation like this, the girl just looked pumped and she knows the feeling. She had the same adrenaline flowing through her veins when she got her first big break too.

Taking a swig of beer Beca asked, "So like what's your specialty?

"I've been assigned to the album and artist division," Chloe wasn't exactly sure what that entailed, but during orientation she soon found out that it was one of the most coveted positions in the company. Then later when she sat down with her new boss she found out that it would also be her permanent position so she was ecstatic, "I'm hoping to do one-on-one interviews or write articles on new bands, you know stuff like that, but my ultimate goal is to have a cover story one day."

"How'd you end up there?" This question held double meaning, because Beca imagines Rolling Stone doesn't exactly advertise job openings on the internet and Chloe may be using a certain _knowledge_ she has as leverage, "I mean a magazine like Rolling Stone is popular, you must be a pretty amazing writer to even get your foot in the door?"

Chloe wasn't big on bragging about her accomplishments, it was such a self absorbed thing to do, but that didn't mean she didn't have any. She had her fair share, including multiple recognitions from Columbia University and two prestigious Hearst Journalism Awards in both writing and photojournalism, and she's proud of them. Except in the working world they don't mean a whole lot and until she proves herself they're just fancy paperweights.

"They approached me in grad school," Chloe happily stated remembering that day, because it was what the last thing she expected, "one of the editors is a guest lecturer on campus and regularly reads the school newspaper. I'd just published a huge expose on an up and coming local band when he came in and asked to speak to me." She hadn't told many people this story, but Beca seemed really interested so she continued, "He liked my writing and photography style, said it is leaps and bounds better than a typical college student and he asked to see my portfolio."

From that short story Beca can tell with one hundred percent certainty that Chloe has no idea who she is. Someone can't make up a lie that sophisticated off the top of their head and not have it sound rehearsed. So Chloe was telling the truth, but before she totally breathes a sigh of relief she just wants to make sure. She hates being this way, it makes her feel like she's living a double life, which technically she is, but until she really trusts someone she can't take the risk of letting outsiders know she's one of the biggest names in the music industry.

"I hear people talk about portfolios a lot, what is it?" Beca interrupted and Chloe just lightly laughed, "Sorry…"

The timid apology was cute and Chloe was more than happy to answer, "Basically it's like a highlight of all your best work."

"Like a demo tape?"

"Exactly!"

"Cool," Beca couldn't help but smile, she felt considerably less edgy knowing all her worrying and all those crazy scenarios she'd concocted were all for nothing. Now though she really wanted to hear the end of Chloe's story, "Ok, sorry continue."

Chloe lightly rested her hand on Beca's arm, but when the brunette glanced down she quickly removed it and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Clearing her throat Chloe smiled, "To make a long story short, after he read through everything he gave me his business card and told me to call him to discuss job opportunities."

"And the rest is history?" Beca joked tapping her fingers against the tabletop.

"Yep pretty much," even though Jesse and Jessica were here, this weirdly felt like a first date and Chloe wasn't nervous at all, which was even weirder, "I got extremely lucky."

"I doubt that, you're talented and just don't want to admit it," Beca got a smile and it just about made her day, "I bet your family's proud, how could they not be, you work for fucking Rolling Stone."

That smile faltered and slipped off Chloe's face, but just briefly. Within a second it was back and Beca noted how it wasn't the same and the sparkle in those eyes weren't happy and authentic anymore, it was forced and almost sad. She made a mental note that family was a touchy subject and that she needed to be careful about the type of questions she asks. Family stuff isn't her strong suit either so she understands and hopefully one day they can share that part of their lives with each other.

Sensing the uneasiness and the mood shifting, Beca quickly asked, "So if you hadn't ended up here, where do you think you'd be?"

Chloe was thankful for the subject change. They were having a nice conversation and she really didn't want to kill the mood with her evasiveness and come off as a total bitch.

"You want me to be serious?" Beca nodded and Chloe playfully covered her eyes, "You're going to laugh, promise you won't laugh?"

"I won't, because mine is probably more ridiculous than yours," they were back on solid ground and Beca was happy about that.

"I wanted to be a political correspondent," Chloe looked at the window in the kitchen door and she swears she saw two heads duck out of view. Turning back to Beca she smiled, "For my undergrad degree, I reported on campus wide concerns and issues, as well as elections."

Listening to Chloe really made Beca want to read anything this girl wrote, "Did anything get out of control, because the Greek system at USC was always at war."

"Actually…" Chloe closed her eyes because just thinking about the insanity an extracurricular activity, that she was a part of, caused was ridiculous and probably made the fraternities and sororities at Beca's school seem tame, "the a cappella groups were…"

"Like a cappella, a cappella? Like music without instruments?" Beca harshly cut in making Chloe lightly blush. Accidentally slamming a hand down on the table, Chloe laughed when a fork went flying, "Well how the hell did you get involved with that?"

After making sure their water glasses weren't going to tip over Chloe relaxed back in her seat. Beca looked excited by her admission and ready to ask a thousand different questions and it was pretty freaking adorable. And come to think if it, she does remember Beca mentioning in the bathroom how music was _her thing_ too, so Chloe already feels like they've connected. She also doesn't feel like she has to explain how her love for singing and Barden University's renowned all female a cappella group were major deciding factors in where she went to school. Deep down she knows Beca just gets it.

"I was in one, The Barden Bellas," Chloe happily replied, "it's _very_ popular on campus."

Beca held up her hands in understanding, "Hey I get it, more so than I'd care to admit. Aubrey and Jesse were on a co-ed one at USC, it's where they met."

"No way," Chloe exclaimed smacking a hand on the table making Beca jump in surprise. They were so talking about this the next time she saw Aubrey, grinning widely she pointed at a startled Beca, "Oh my god, were you in it too?"

"No," Beca vehemently crossed her heart then held up her hand like she was about to say a pledge, "I doubled majored, so I was too busy, plus it's kind of _lame_ ," she got a light shove and she laughed giving it right back.

"Ok smarty pants what'd you major in?" Picking up her glass Chloe swirled the contents before finishing off her beer and setting the empty glass aside. It was so easy to talk to Beca, there was no pressure, and she'd be perfectly content to sit here all night.

"Would you believe me if I said engineering and math?" Chloe just raised an eyebrow and Beca smirked, "Ok me either," grabbing a straw she twirled it between her fingers just to give her hands something to do, "For real though, I majored in piano and composition for orchestra with a minor in jazz ensemble arrangements."

Chloe's mouth hung open in disbelief, that's not at all what she expected, that's some heavy and hardcore stuff. Music theory was ridiculously difficult in general, so applying it to many different instruments all at once means you had to know your shit. She always admired people who could do that, because they had to be on near genius levels.

Gaining her voice again Chloe asked, "Are you a like Mozart, you know like a child prodigy?"

Lobbing her head back and forth Beca debated on how to best answer that question, because to put it simply yes she was or so she'd been told by numerous college professors when she was seven. It all started when she was four and her mom taught her to play the piano and by the time she was eight she'd advanced so much that she was taking lessons from a professor at USC. In high school is where things drastically changed, she was enrolled at USC on a full scholarship and began taking college level music courses. She only attended regular school for classes like history and English and because she wasn't a _normal student_ , she was excluded, picked on and labeled an outcast. She didn't care about the baseball or football teams or even if she was popular, she just wanted to get out of high school. Not every aspect was bad, she had music and Jesse as well as a few other friends and that's all she really needed.

"Prodigy is a strong word…"

"Oh my god you so are right?" Chloe always pictured a prodigy or virtuoso to be completely opposite to who she had been interacting with all night. Beca was just a regular person, somewhat quiet at times, but could also be brash and sarcastic when needed. The brunette was smart and funny and so damn attractive that it hurt.

"According to certain people and tests, yes, but I don't call myself that," Beca really hated that label, she was taunted with it growing up, so hearing it always brought back bad memories. Besides prodigies were practically perfect and her mom always said no one was perfect no matter how good they are, "They don't make mistakes, but I do and I learn from them."

"But isn't the piano and writing orchestra music hard?" Chloe asked, still in disbelief at Beca's nonchalant attitude towards this whole thing.

"The piano is my backbone and stability, it's kind of what I turn too when I need an answer or a break from life," that was probably the most poignant and revealing thing Beca said about herself so far tonight and it was the truth, "and yes, composing is hard," she chuckled at Chloe's awestruck face and she couldn't help but note how beautiful it is again, "because if one thing's off, the whole arrangement goes to shit."

"Is that why you constantly tap your fingers," Chloe had noticed it all night.

"Yes and no," shrugging Beca smiled, "I claim it's a nervous habit, but if my mom were still alive, she'd tell you it was the music trying to get out."

Seeing the fingers move against the glass again, Chloe grinned leaning closer, "Do I make you nervous Beca Mitchell?"

"Yes," Beca was amazed, somehow she'd managed not to flinch away from the invasion of her personal space. Swallowing the lump in her throat she added, "because you're way too pretty for your own good," without even thinking. Slapping a hand over her mouth and closing her eyes she mumbled, "I'm sorry…"

"Well the feeling is mutual," grey-blue eyes cracked open and Chloe saw they were a little scared. Moving the hand away from Beca's mouth she smiled, "you are so cute."

Beca let out a long sigh and slumped making Chloe laugh, "And here we go again with that term."

"Can I ask you something else?" Picking up her water Chloe absentmindedly stirred her straw.

"Sure, I've already said you're pretty what else do I have to lose," Beca added balling her hands into fists so she wouldn't start nervously tapping again.

Sipping her water Chloe playfully rolled her eyes, then set her glass aside, "What does a person with credentials like yours do for a job?"

"I work with Jesse," Beca easily replied, "I'm kind of like a studio musician, it's nothing glamorous."

When Beca has time she sits in and plays the piano for whatever TV show or movie he's scoring and she does help him with arrangement problems, so what she just told Chloe isn't a total lie. But mainly she does it because it's fun and it helps her remember why she loves music so much. It's different from her day to day routine and even though she has full creative control over everything, making that kind of music just isn't fun anymore. To be honest she kind of hates it, but it's only because she's burned out and frustrated and in desperate need of a long break.

"Done anything I've heard," Chloe had like a thousand questions she wanted to ask, because jobs like that were so cool.

"Maybe," more than Chloe ever realized Beca thought with a shrug, "but you'd have to ask Jesse, I don't ask names, I just play. I'm not a big TV or movie person, I'd much rather read a book."

It's kind of weird, they just met and except for the whole movie and TV deal, Beca feels extremely guilty for the lies she's just told. Well it's not really a lie, more like she hasn't told the whole truth, but she still feels bad. All night Chloe has been nothing but nice and genuine and responsive to anything anybody asks and she wishes she could do the same. She feels like she's letting Chloe down by not truly being herself, even though she's given out more personal information in the last fifteen minutes then she's ever given anybody she first meets. Chloe's just nice and she doesn't feel like anything she says will be used against her and now she's left wondering how long she can keep her second life in the dark.

"I'm sorry we can't be friends," mocking offense Chloe moved to get up from the booth.

"What dude why?" Beca reached out fearing she'd said something wrong.

When Chloe turned she saw pleading eyes, "I'm only joking," she giggled and Beca smiled in relief, "but are you serious?"

"Yep I hate movies," Beca factually stated as Chloe sat back down and scooted closer, "I have a few TV shows I regularly watch but mostly I just," she shrugged, "don't."

"Well guess what Beca Mitchell," Chloe proudly put an arm around the brunette's shoulders, "we're friends now."

Beca saw a huge grin and she couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Oh really?"

Chloe gave a fast nod, "Yep and I'm gonna show you the art of binge watching some of the finest shows TV has to offer! Then we'll watch all the movies you should've been watching since you were a baby, we've got a lot of material to get through, so we'll have to start soon."

"Well that's presumptuous, what makes you think I want to come over," Beca said with a straight face.

"Because I'm awesome that's why," reaching over Chloe pinched a cheek and it was swatted away, "and because I've dubbed myself your movie and TV mentor."

"You're going to have to fight Jesse on that," Beca deadpanned, "he's been trying to do that for years…"

"He's weak," Beca snorted and it made Chloe's grin widen.

"So are we gonna like watch Netflix and chill," the burst of laughter that got left Beca totally confused. She didn't make a joke, at least she didn't think she did, but apparently Chloe thought so. She was going to ask Chloe's Chinese food preference, but instead she went with, "What's so funny?"

Chloe was laughing so hard her sides hurt and she could barely breathe, for as flirty and dirty minded as Beca had been earlier, that question was so naïve. And for a lack of a better word it was adorable, this girl seriously couldn't get any cuter.

Calming down Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes, "Do you have any idea what you just suggested?"

"Uhhhhh," picking up her glass Beca replayed everything that happened in the last minute.

"Beca, Netflix and chill is code for going to someone's house and hooking up, there's no TV watching involved," there was no way to sugar coat it and as soon as the words left Chloe's mouth saw the horror cross Beca's face as she choked on a mouthful of beer. Patting Beca's back Chloe asked, "You ok there buddy?"

"Dude that's, I wasn't suggesting that, I swear," setting her glass aside Beca wiped her chin with the sleeve of her shirt, "I was just trying to be hip or whatever."

"It's ok," Chloe lightly laughed again at the innocence, "we'll work up to that," handing over a napkin she seriously stated, "I don't Netflix and chill until at least the third or forth date, until then we're just Netflixing."

"Good to know," Beca mumbled. Here eyes shot in the direction of the kitchen when pots and pans crashed to the ground. Turning back to Chloe, who was equally as startled by the intrusion she asked, "So like does that mean I can get your number?"

"It's looking that way…" Chloe grinned when the light pink tinge returned to Beca's cheeks, "Why? Are you asking me out?"

Despite Beca's better judgment she sat up straighter and shyly asked, "Do you want me to ask you out?"

They were staring at each other again and Chloe really, _really_ wanted to say yes, like scream it actually, because she'd been waiting all night. Except she hadn't been on a proper date in a really long time and there was this underlying fear of letting someone get close again and the inevitable heartbreak it might cause. And it wasn't Beca's fault she was feeling this way, Beca had done nothing wrong, but for the first time in her life she had absolutely no idea what to do.

But seeing Beca's beautiful and caring eyes made Chloe feel comfortable and it was slowly shifting her whole mentality. Yet, she didn't want to jump right into things, so she decided to go with the easy and slow approach, "How about we hangout, get to know each other a little more, and then we can take that step?"

Before her mom died Beca dated here and there, but lately it'd been sporadic hookups with girls she never saw again. So to say she's never had a real relationship, let alone a girlfriend, would be an accurate description. She was ready for a change and something deep in her gut is telling her to take things at Chloe's pace and let whatever happens between them happen. Realistically she knows at some point Chloe deserves to know _all_ about her, but until then she's not going to lie about anything else. She just hopes the decision to leave the fame side of her life out doesn't bite her in the ass later.

"I'd really like that," Beca smiled and she didn't get to say anything else because Chloe was reaching for her phone.

Tapping the home button Chloe slid her finger across the unlock screen and the iPhone apps instantly appeared. Looking to her left she disapprovingly shook her head, "I can't believe you don't password protect this…"

"Well I don't meet very many Chloe Beale's who swipe my shit everyday," Beca joked and got an elbow to the stomach, "but I'll consider it," she wheezed.

Laughing Chloe navigated to the text screen, typed in her number and sent herself a message. She then smiled and snapped a picture to save along with her name to the address book, then locked the phone and handed it over, "There we're all set."

"Thanks," it all happened so fast that Beca really didn't know what to say, but hey at least she got the hottest girl she's ever seen number.

Before either could say anything else Jessica and Jesse came stumbling back into the room and practically ran over to the table.

"Lily was playing with knives again," Jesse breathlessly stated peaking over the top of the booth as he slid into his seat.

"Oh my god you saw her?" Beca questioned in disbelief standing up for a better look, "I haven't seen her since she kicked me out of the kitchen for stealing fries."

Jessica only nodded with a scared look and Chloe really wanted to laugh, but decided it was better not to, "If everyone's scared of her, why doesn't Aubrey just fire her?"

"Because she's scared too, but she's also a good cook," Jesse added in a whisper trying not to draw unwanted attention to himself, because Lily was nothing but precise with knives. Eyeing the two in front of him his smile grew big, "So what have you _two_ been doing?"

Beca swears he's about as inconspicuous at changing the subject as Fat Amy is in a candy store and Jessica looks just as guilty, "Nothing dumbass, we were just talking."

"Oh," Jesse and Jessica face's dropped and that made Beca nervous, because that means he blabbed and she held her breath, "Well then that means you must have been talking about Beca's dog."

Chloe watched Beca's face instantly light up and she completely knows the feeling, she loves her dog too, "She didn't mention a dog!"

"That's surprising, that dog is Beca's prize possession," Jessica teased.

"I'm like that too and I'm sure all dog owners are like that," Chloe countered, because she'd heard all about Rocky the puggle from Aubrey and Jesse. Unlocking her phone she flipped through her pictures until she found the perfect one and proudly passed it around, "This is Billie, I rescued her a few months ago."

The tabled awed and Beca just stared at the scraggily light blonde haired dog with the big black eyes curled up in a ball in the middle of a bed with a smile. It was cute and even though they hadn't known each other very long it looked like the type of dog Chloe would have.

Handing the phone back Beca grinned, "What kind of dog is she?"

"I don't know, she's a mutt, but she's so lovable and sweet," Chloe remembers the day she picked Billie up, the puppy was shy and timid huddling in the back of the cage, but the instant she held Billie it was love at first sight, "we've been inseparable for the past four months, she likes to cuddle and she loves when I sing the Supremes."

They just had so much in common, Beca thought with a grin, "Mine loves Green Day, he goes nuts for _When I Come Around_ and _Basket Case_."

The first time Jesse ever saw Gizmo go crazy was when Green Day were in the studio a couple years ago. They were done recording for the day when Beca asked the guys if they wanted to see her then tiny puppy get crunk. So everyone, including Aubrey and Fat Amy who had brought in dinner, piled into Studio D where Beca asked them to play _When I Come Around._ As soon as the song started Gizmo went crazy, jumping and barking and howling at key places in the song as he stood next to Billie Joe Armstrong like he was a backup singer. It was so funny and he knew from that day on that Gizmo was definitely a Beca Mitchell type of dog, he loved music. After the song ended it became like an impromptu private concert with Gizmo sitting in front of the band watching every move they made. They played all their hits and the new album they'd been working on in its entirety. It was an awesome night, he even has the recording on his iPod, but unfortunately it was also one of the last times he'd truly seen Beca having fun at work.

Jesse was just about to tell that story when Beca glared at him from across the table and he sank back against the back of the booth. He'd forgotten Chloe wasn't privy to certain information yet and honestly he was getting tired of having to bite his tongue around everyone, but he let it slide.

"What kind dog is he?" Chloe questioned.

Gizmo's probably so lonely right now, Beca thought, before proudly answering, "An Australian Labradoodle, he was the runt of the litter so he's smaller than normal, but he's still awesome and I've had him for a little over two years."

"Do you have any pictures?"

Jessica and Jesse burst out laughing making Beca and Chloe stop and look at them.

"Does Beca have pictures?" Jesse dramatically asked Jessica who just continued to laugh. Whipping his head to the opposite side of the table he factually stated, "Chloe, he has his own Instagram account."

Turning to face Beca, Chloe saw the other girl idly reading the menu and trying not to pay attention. Tapping a shoulder she asked, "Your dog has an Instagram?"

"Oh," setting the menu aside Beca shrugged, "well Gizmo's my buddy and he lives a pretty an awesome life, so yeah."

"You named him Gizmo?"

"Yes," Beca folded her arms across her chest and let out a huff as Jesse pulled up Gizmo's Instagram on his phone and handed it over to Chloe, "when I brought him home he was so tiny," she held out her hands indicating the puppy's size, "but he had the biggest brown eyes and floppy ears."

"He looked like a Gremlin," Jesse interrupted, leaning over the table he enlarged the first picture of the then eight week old puppy laying on its back, "you know, like from the movie."

"He's right," Beca conceded, after seeing the pictures and being forced to watch the movie she couldn't picture naming him anything else, "his name just kind of stuck."

Chloe's heart melted, the tiny caramel-brown hair puppy with a white patch over his right eye, stomach and paws was just so huggable that she just wanted to curl up with him, "He is so cute."

The squeal made Beca's ears ring, but she laughed before firmly correcting, "Hey Gizmo is a fucking badass."

"Right," Chloe enlarged a new picture and turned it towards Beca, "So badasses love sticking their heads out of the sunroof of your car with their tongue hanging out?"

"What can I say he likes the simple things in life," Beca added because Gizmo wasn't a normal dog he was a renaissance dog, "He likes long walks in the park, his favorite stuffed duck and catching Frisbees…Oh and he loves In-N-Out Burger french fries and playing in my backyard sprinklers. I've been trying to teach him to ride a surfboard, but he'd rather dig in the sand and chase waves, so we're working on it."

"Aubrey says it's because he's stupid," Jessica tossed in making Chloe laugh.

"She's one to talk," Beca scoffed in annoyance, "Rocky walks into glass doors, repeatedly."

"So does Gizmo," Jesse defended.

"No," Beca shook her head, "he only did that once and he was a puppy," her hands knocked on the glass window to prove her point, "so quit making fun of him…." She snatched the phone away from a snickering Chloe, "You guys laugh," she screeched out of breath tossing the phone at Jesse, "but momma's little baby could've gotten seriously hurt."

Chloe's not sure what is more adorable, Beca's dog or the fact that he was just referred to as _momma's little baby_ and is in no way embarrassed about that. She can't wait to see Beca and Gizmo together, she bets they are too cute for words.

Unfortunately all this talk about dogs made Chloe really miss hers, checking her watch she saw it was close to ten and frowned, "Guys, I hate leaving the party first, but Billie needs food and cuddles, so how much do I owe for dinner?"

"I've got everyone covered, I lost a bet so no worries," Beca reassured picking up the ticket.

"You sure?" Chloe smiled at the head nod, "Thank you," not even thinking about it she leaned over and kissed a cheek. Realizing how stupid it was she rapidly began picking up empty glasses, "I'll just take these to the back and grab my stuff."

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" Beca hopefully asked and she could see Jesse and Jessica's fucking grins out of the corner of her eye.

Shaking her head Chloe smiled at the thoughtfulness as she backed away, "No thanks, I'm just a block and a half away."

Beca watched as Chloe pointed out the window and towards the street she always walks. Her house was right on Marina Blvd with a perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz and the bay and is just a little over five blocks from here. Maybe at some point she could actually walk Chloe home and because they were going the same way, that's one less thing she has to lie about.

"Ok…" Beca smiled.

After retrieving her purse Chloe unlocked the door, "Goodnight guys, thanks for dinner and the laughs," Jesse and Jessica gave a wave and before she stepped outside she winked, "See you around _Beca_."

"You definitely will _Chloe_ ," knocking on the tabletop Beca grinned, "this is my table after all." After that the redhead was gone and she focused her attention to rummaging around in her bag for her wallet instead of the uncomfortable silence and knowing grins she was no doubt getting. Sliding a credit card out she handed it to Jessica, "Don't forget the drinks and don't give me any crap about how Aubrey says I don't have to pay."

Taking the card Jessica silently got up and went over to the register, before swiping the card she asked, "You want to leave a tip?"

"Yes," there was no question about it, Beca always left a tip, "add an extra twenty, then you and Chloe split it."

"But we hardly did any work…"

"I don't care, just charge my shit."

Jesse moved to sit next to Beca, "So how'd it go? She's nice right?"

"She is, she's…I don't know what to think really," Beca scratched her head because she really didn't know how to describe their interaction, "She's different, sweet, like she's not putting up a front and she's confident about who she is."

Jesse laughed, "Well she sure had you smiling all night."

"Oh my god you two were totally creeping on us," Beca punched his shoulder when he guiltily nodded, "Well for your information…"

"Did you ask her on a date?" Jesse asked hopefully.

Taking the credit card receipt Beca scribbled her name and handed it back to Jessica. Once the other girl was out of earshot she whispered, "No, we're going to start by hanging out and getting to know each other, we've mutually decided to take things slow."

"That's better than a rejection," seeing the hopeful look on his best friends face was all Jesse needed, "See, being yourself helps right?"

"Yes…" Beca annoyingly stated, but with a smile, "God I hate it when you're right," nudging him with her elbow they slid out of the booth, "Well I'm out, I need to check on Gizmo."

"You still going to make me break the news to Aubrey that it's her turn on the drunk dial list tonight alone?"

"Yep."

Stretching Jesse sighed, "You suck, but I'll prolong it by helping Jessica lock up."

"Sounds like a plan," putting on her jacket and shouldering her bag Beca headed for the door. "Later Jessica," she shouted and the girl stuck her head out of the kitchen door and waved, "Jesse is Sunday still on?"

Stacking chairs he nodded, "Oh Aubrey asked if you can pick up some steaks, she's got everything else."

"I can do that, text me whatever else you need," Beca gave a thumbs up backing out of the door. The weather was supposed to be nice and they were grilling for the first time this summer, which meant backyard drinking and bullshitting about life all afternoon, "I'll pick up some beer and that fancy ass wine Aubrey likes."

"Sounds good see you about noon?"

"You know it," Beca yelled slipping out the door.

Beca liked their biweekly dinners, it was like family time, and because the deli closed at two on Sundays there was no telling who would be there or what they'd get up to. One thing is for sure, it was always a good time, even if they just talked and laughed.

* * *

Beca was just walking into her kitchen when her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Ignoring it for the time being she took off her jacket and tossed her keys on the counter, then bent down to say hi to Gizmo, who was already on his back waiting for a tummy rub.

"I missed you today too," she laughed when he rolled over and tried to lick her face, "I promise you'll come to work with me next week," she scratched behind his ears when he nudged his nose under her hand, "To make it up to you, tomorrow we'll drive to Muir Beach so you can play in the ocean, then I'll get you those In-N-Out fries you love so much."

Standing Beca moved over to the couch, plopping down on it Gizmo immediately jumped up next to her and put his head in her lap, "I know dude, I'm tired too," she ran her hands though his soft fur and closed her eyes, "we'll go to bed after you eat, I promise."

Retrieving her phone when it buzzed again Beca let out a loud laugh reading the name on the screen making Gizmo lift his head and look at her. She'd never checked to see exactly what Chloe had done in her phone after they'd exchanged numbers.

Hot Waitress [11:17PM]: You're a hard person to Facebook stalk, I'm beginning to think Beca Mitchell isn't your real name.

Beca just smirked and read the second message.

Hot Waitress [11:21PM]: But Gizmo Mitchell has one, hopefully he'll accept my friend request, he seems much cooler than his owner.

Beca [11:25PM]: Oh he totally is, he spends his days perusing the internet, taking naps on my expensive leather couches and eating all the delicious doggy food he wants while I slave away at work.

Hot Waitress [11:27PM]: Are you his sugar momma?

The reply made Beca throw her head back and laugh because yeah now that she thinks about it, she totally is, her dog gets anything he wants.

They spent another thirty minutes joking back and forth, until Chloe eventually said she needed to go to bed. Beca closed her eyes and smiled, she couldn't wait to get to know Chloe better and she knew the perfect place to start. Pulling up her assistant's number she typed out a new message.

Beca [12:07AM]: On Monday, can you get me a subscription to Rolling Stone Magazine? Just charge my usual card…

The response was quick, which didn't surprise her because Emily wasn't anything less than enthusiastic at all hours of the day. Hell she could probably ask that girl to go pickup a pizza from a tiny ass place downtown at two in the morning and Emily would do it with a bright smile on her face and no questions asked.

Emily [12:10AM]: Aye, aye captain! Do you want it sent to the studio?

Tapping the edge of her phone on her chin Beca thought about that for a few seconds. On one hand she wanted to follow Chloe's progress as a writer, but on the other, if Jesse caught her reading it, he'd start pressuring her into doing the interview Rolling Stone had been begging for. She'd already turned them down a dozen times and she can't seem to get it through his and her managers thick skulls that it wasn't happening, _at all_. She just wanted to read Chloe's articles so they could have more to talk about.

Beca [12:12AM]: No, send it to my house and don't tell anyone, especially Jesse or Gail. I just want it to checkout new bands.

Hopefully that was a good enough lie to prevent Emily from asking any further questions.

Emily [12:14AM]: Understood, my lips are sealed!

Emily [12:15AM]: The website says it'll take 2-3 weeks until you get your first issue.

Beca [12:17AM]: That's fine and don't worry about it tonight enjoy your weekend!

Beca chuckled as she tossed her phone aside, kicking off her shoes she pushed herself off the couch and wandered into the kitchen.

"Come on Giz," Beca yelled when she wasn't immediately followed, but seconds later she heard him trotting after her, "it's dinnertime buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think!....Just hang on it's going to be a long ride!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for more of this, I have this as a work in progress over on another huge fanfic site. So you can read it there or just wait for another update next weekend, it's up to you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything PP, PP2 or PP3...any ideas and mistakes and general mishaps are mine.
> 
> There's a time jump in this chapter from the last one...

Chloe's hand faintly outlined one of the Golden Gate Bridge's towers and a rolling hill of the Marin Headlands in her sketchbook. This iconic backdrop was her view for the day and the only thing that could make her happier was if she was painting, but packing up her stuff and driving here just didn't seem appealing. It was a picture perfect day and almost as soon as the sea fog lifted, she and Billie walked here and this is where they've been camped out, soaking up the sun on a blanket ever since.

It's views like this and days like today that makes Chloe wonder if her life is real, but then her mind wanders to her parents and sister, to where she could've ended up, and she _knows_ how real it is. Because if she'd gone in the direction her father wanted she'd be sitting in a stuffy boardroom in downtown Atlanta taking depositions for multi-million dollar environmental lawsuits.

The series of events that lead Chloe to where she is today all started when she shattered her dad's dream of "taking over the family business" by majoring in journalism instead of pre-law. After that day he never treated her the same, even when she attempted to get back in his good graces by taking the LSAT and getting accepted to both Stanford _and_ Columbia, two of the most competitive law schools in the country. Unfortunately that's when she also made the biggest mistake of her life, instead of actually attending law school she lied and secretly enrolled in Columbia's prestigious journalism graduate school program.

Glancing down at the paper Chloe bit the top of her pencil, she hates reliving that time in her life. She still knows in her heart that she made the right decision, but the aftermath and consequences it caused is something she'll never be able to forgive herself for.

Locking those memories in the back of her mind, Chloe focused on her sketch again. For a rough draft with a simple graphite pencil it looked decent, now all it needed was a little more depth and detail.

Hearing her phone chime Chloe set everything aside and before she could make a move for it Billie crawled into her lap. Giving a quick cuddle, she laughed when Billie closed her eyes and went right back to sleep.

"Looks like you're enjoying your day outside too," Chloe said reaching for her phone. She instantly smiled seeing the new message indicator and name, because this person easily makes her day so much better.

Cute Musician [11:08AM]: What's up good lookin', you've been running through my mind all day.

Chloe [11:10AM]: Just living the dream, thinking about your hotness.

It's just harmless flirting and Beca has a pickup line for every occasion, but it's still done with a hint of sincerity and it always makes Chloe's heart flutter rapidly in her chest. Beca brings out the fun loving person she used to be and it's a side she didn't know she missed.

Cute Musician [11:12AM]: Does Commander Posen have you serving chow in the mess hall?

Chloe [11:13AM]: Nope! I've been relieved of duty…

Chloe [11:14AM]: It's my regular Saturday off, in case you forgot ;)

Cute Musician [11:16AM]: Was that winky face your way of asking to hangout? Because I might be busy doing…stuff, very important stuff.

Shaking her head Chloe laughed, because even an implied wink or cheek kiss over text message still causes Beca to blush. She knows, because she tried it one night at the deli when she was standing out of eyesight and as she peeked out of the kitchen door window, she loved the bright shade of red Beca turned. She finds Beca's reactions to things like that highly entertaining and endearing, so she does it whenever possible.

Chloe [11:18AM]: What makes you think I want to hangout?

Cute Musician [11:19AM]: Because I'm awesome and I'm the coolest friend you got…

It's been almost two months since they first met and what started as text message conversations and chats at the deli, has now evolved into this weird sort of limbo between friends and something more. Yet, she feels like there's still something Beca isn't telling her and she thinks a lot of it has to do with money and how Beca has a shit ton of it.

Chloe's first clue came when they started walking home together after her shifts at the deli. She's not exactly sure where Beca lives, she's never had a reason to ask, but the brunette always continues north down Scott Street towards those trendy, super expensive houses close to the marina after they part ways. Her suspicions were only fueled when she rode in Beca's huge SUV, she finds it hard to believe someone working as _just_ a studio musician can afford a top of the line Range Rover with blacked out windows and a pricey customized sound system.

After that Chloe started picking up on other clues with the biggest being that Beca works wherever and whenever she wants. Sometimes she'll arrive for her evening shift and finds Beca in her usual booth frantically scribbling in a leather notebook or working on her laptop wearing these expensive headphones. It's fairly easy to judge how long the brunette's been there, all Chloe has to do is count the number of empty coffee cups scattered around the table. If it's more than five then Beca's been there all day, and regardless of how many she finds she always makes Beca put everything away long enough to eat and socialize.

Chloe's not upset Beca hasn't said anything, money's a touchy subject even for her, besides she finds that shroud of mystery disguised with a heavy dose of sexiness so fucking appealing that she can't wait to pull back the other layers to see what's underneath.

Chloe [11:20AM]: Well I've got Billie so you're awesomeness is out numbered Mitchell.

Cute Musician [11:22AM]: We've already established our dogs are way cooler than us Beale.

Chloe [11:23AM]: This is very true…

Cute Musician [11:24AM]: So like since you won't ask, I guess I will…

Chloe giggled when the bubble on the screen showing that Beca was typing vanished.

Chloe [11:25AM]: I'm waiting…

The message bubble returned a few seconds later and she wondered if Beca was laughing just as much as she was at her last message.

Cute Musician [11:28AM]: I'm bored, you want to hangout? I was thinking about taking Gizmo for a walk and to the dog park. I can come pick you guys up, we can grab lunch or something…if you want?

It sounds like Beca's been working up the courage to ask that, because Chloe can almost feel the shyness and hesitation through the phone. Beca's trying to word everything so it doesn't sound too much like a date, because they're trying to keep things casual and low key. They haven't really been on a date yet so they don't hold hands, they aren't all lovey-dovey and they certainly don't kiss. But she's been thinking _a lot_ about those things and what it would be like to do them with Beca. She likes Beca a lot, Beca's nice and so patient, she's not pushy or demanding and she has this very go with the flow type of personality that Chloe loves. She's never been involved with someone like Beca who's willing to put in the time and effort to get to know her and that makes her feel good about herself.

Enabling her camera, Chloe stretched out along the blanket and snapped a picture of her and Billie and attached it to a message.

Chloe [11:30AM]: We already had that idea, so come find us at Crissy Field :)

Cute Musician [11:31AM]: I'll bring lunch, any requests?

Chloe [11:33AM]: Surprise me! And if you pick wisely I may just cook you dinner!

If music was the first thing they connected with, well then food was a close second. Their first solo _getting-to-know-each-other-outing_ was to a local farmer's market and it was such a hit that they now go every Sunday. Within the first hour she learned that they both love to cook and that Beca is a bit of an impulse buyer. Sometimes Chloe will turn her back to make a quick purchase or ask a question and the brunette wanders off only to reappear with her hands full of something that's either for later or to snack on as they walk. Yet Beca's very thoughtful with all her snack choices, there's always enough to share and most of the time it's something she's mentioned that she loves or would like to try.

So if Beca shows up with raw oysters, a pint of blueberries and an egg chorizo grilled cheese sandwich, Chloe won't be surprised, because stranger things have happened.

Cute Musician [11:33AM]: Dessert too?

Chloe [11:35AM]: Maybe…

Cute Musician [11:36AM]: You know the way to my heart Beale, Gizmo and I'll see you soon! Text me if you need anything else.

Chloe [11:37AM]: Bring enough activities to keep you occupied, I plan on spending the rest of the afternoon here…

Tossing her phone aside with a smile Chloe refilled Billie's bowl with water then grabbed her sketchbook and got back to work.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous…"

Hearing the compliment Chloe set her things aside and turned to see an excited Gizmo straining against his leash and a happily smiling Beca making their way towards her with a couple of cloth grocery bags.

Sweeping her eyes briefly up and down Beca's body Chloe took in the overly casual attire and bit her lip. The purposefully distressed jeans were looser than normal, but they still hugged Beca in all the right places. While the wrinkled light blue V-neck t-shirt gave off the appearance that it had been buried at the bottom of a dresser drawer for two solid months. Then add in the tan leather bag slung over a shoulder, sunglasses and sandals and the whole look was…

"Hey sexy," Chloe shot back, because damn Beca looked so hot right now. It's so hard to not stare when Beca looks like that, entirely relaxed, at ease and happy. Pushing her sunglasses on top of her head she smiled, "You guys found me!" She excitedly patted her hands on the blanket as Beca bent to release the clasp on Gizmo's leash and he came barreling towards her, "Look who's here Billie!"

Beca chuckled watching Billie nudge herself between Gizmo and Chloe in an attempt to say hello, "Sorry we're late."

Beca's kind of nervous, she doesn't really know what to do next, a handshake is too formal and initiating a hug just isn't her style. Although she doesn't mind when Chloe gives her hugs, they're actually the best and they always turn her insides to mush. After a minuscule debate she went with her go to thing, an awkward wave and smile as she dropped her bags on the grass.

It's weird, they've been hovering close to the friends and something more line for weeks, but lately she's been noticing these kinda, sorta, _maybe_ signals that say Chloe's interested in something more. Except she could be wrong, she sucks at reading signals and half the time she misses them, but then again she's never done the whole _I-want-to-seriously-date-you_ thing with anyone before. This is new territory for her so she wants to make sure she's right and the setup is perfect before making a move. She's been thinking a lot about it and she's come up with the perfect approach without it seeming unnatural or forced.

"You made it, that's all that matters."

"Yeah well Gizmo kept stepping on the automatic door locks every time I tried to open the car door. I swear he thinks it's a game," Beca exhaustively added pulling out the extra blanket Chloe texted her to bring, "when I went into the grocery store he was asleep on the backseat, but when I came back, he had his paws on the steering wheel and the horn was blaring."

Chloe stood to help fluff out the blanket, "Bec, you probably shouldn't have left him in the car."

"Hey, I cranked the A/C and he was listening to Queen's greatest hits," Beca defended as they gently set the blanket on the grass, "although now that I think about it," sighing she placed her hands on her hips and gave Chloe a guilty smile, "dangling the bag of treats I bought to entice him off the steering wheel probably wasn't my smartest move."

"So it was really your fault then," Chloe teased.

Slipping off her shoes Beca reluctantly laughed, "Yeah probably…"

"You are so cute," Chloe grinned as Beca pulled a bag over, "What ya got in there?"

"I brought Billie some things, I hope you don't mind."

"That's very sweet, you didn't have to do that," watching Beca toss out chew toys, a tennis ball and Frisbee towards the bottom of the blanket Chloe couldn't help but think how adorable a gesture like that was. It was just another reason why Beca is serious girlfriend material, "I think they're best friends already."

Beca winked as she pulled over the second grocery bag, "What can I say, we're suckers for you Beale's."

Stretching her legs out, Chloe laughed at the light pink flush spreading across Beca's cheeks, "Same goes for us and the Mitchell's."

Averting her attention to the bag Beca stared at the small bouquet of flowers and piece of cake she'd bought. At the time she got them they seemed like a good idea, now though she's having second thoughts, but it's whatever, she's just going to go with it even if it's cheesy.

"So, ummm," clearing her throat Beca looked up to see Chloe intently observing her and it made her palms sweat, "like I've got something for you too," she nervously tapped a set of fingers against her knee, "and like you probably don't think it's a big deal, but I…"

Chloe set her sunglasses aside and rested her hand on top of Beca's to calm the restlessness, "Take your time, it's just me."

"I know," Beca let out a slow breath, it was now or never, she just needed to rip that band aid clean off, "you just still make me _really_ nervous," moving her eyes to their hands she quietly added, "but you already knew that."

"Yep," Chloe nodded, not entirely sure where this is heading.

Reaching into the bag for the flowers Beca handed them over with nervous smile, "These made me think of you…and," quickly retrieving the cake she held it between them and in one quick breath rushed out, "this is to celebrate your first article in Rolling Stone."

Beca knows flowers are a typical date like gift and she had full intention of presenting them that way then asking Chloe on their first _official_ date, but in the span of twenty seconds she'd chickened out. She was so stupid, she'd set it up perfectly, just like she'd rehearsed for over two hours last night in between minimal fits of hyperventilating. Now she's going to have to create another opportunity without making it awkward and she's not so sure how that's going to go.

"These are beautiful," Chloe gushed leaning over to kiss a cheek. "Thank you, I love them."

"You're welcome…"

Looking over the small bundle of flowers Chloe's heart melted, every color was one of her favorites. It was obvious Beca didn't just grab these orange, purple, yellow and red flowers out of a bulk bin while standing in the checkout line at the grocery store. No these were painstakingly picked out and arranged with extreme attention to detail before being bound with simple white paper and tied with a green string.

"I have the perfect place for these at home," Chloe said looking at Beca who seemed relieved and happy that she liked the gift, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to," Beca instantly replied, seeing a reaction and smile like that made her want to do things like this every day, "you deserve to have surprises and nice things done for you, because you're amazing."

"Well thank you…" Chloe beamed.

Beca also wants to add how much she _really_ likes Chloe, how she can see them in a real relationship and that the time they've spent together has been the best she's had in a really long time. She's happier, less stressed about the pressures of work and fame and she's noticed a drastic drop in her dwelling on stupid shit. Overall she feels better, granted her sleeping isn't where it should be, but it's getting there and without the help of prescription medication. She wanted to tell Chloe all these things, it was all part of her speech and she wimped out.

"Any time," flipping the plastic lid off the cake, Beca wafted the sugary smell in Chloe's direction. "So like can we celebrate your debut in Rolling Stone Magazine now?"

Chloe giggled watching eyebrows wiggle animatedly from behind a pair of black Ray-Ban's, "Bec it's hardly noteworthy, I barely wrote a paragraph."

"Doesn't matter," Beca quipped back tossing her sunglasses aside to give Chloe a mock stern look. "We're eating this cake, we're celebrating and you'll like it," she said with determination while Chloe laughed harder, "the question is Beale do you want it before _or_ after lunch?"

"That depends…"

Setting the cake aside Beca stretched out on her stomach and reached for her bag. Dragging it closer she fished out the magazine, which coincidentally was delivered just yesterday, and flipped through the pages until she landed on the album reviews. She dramatically turned the final page and pointed to Chloe's name beneath a small review for Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros latest album _Person A_.

Beca already saw the grin forming as Chloe moved to lay beside her, "Oh my god, you haven't seen this yet have you?"

"No," Chloe bit her lip as they leaned closer to the page, this was her first big publication and she was really anxious to see it, "I've only seen the pre-printing computer layout, I haven't seen the final product yet."

"Well, I'm honored to be the first to show you…"

Chloe glanced away from the page and saw a smile that made butterflies erupt in her stomach, "I'm glad you're here with me…"

"Me too."

"But what if it sucks?"

"It doesn't suck," Beca reassured. She'd heard the album before it came out and although not her style, she wholeheartedly agreed with everything Chloe said.

Covering the review, that she spent what felt like hours writing, Chloe blurted out, "Holy shit, I just wrote something _millions_ of people will read, do you know how daunting that is? What if I get hate mail?"

This uncharacteristically apprehensive and self doubting side of Chloe is something Beca's not used to. She's only ever seen the confident, positive and outgoing side, so this vulnerability is coming from some deeply hidden place. She thinks that maybe it has something to do a lot with the family Chloe refuses to talk about, so she needs to choose her next words carefully.

Prying the hand off the page Beca held it in hers, "Trust me there's always going to be someone who doesn't like _something_ , that's just how the music industry goes. But you know music, better than most people, so as long as you know in your heart you did your best and gave an unbiased critique, then that's all that matters."

Beca's been in this business long enough to know how critical diehard fans, other artists and everyday people can be. It's a hard lesson to learn and in her mediocre explanation she hopes Chloe understands that validation from outsiders isn't needed and that it's just unwanted noise.

"You're right," the pad of Beca's thumb gently brushed across Chloe's knuckles and it sent a warm tingling sensations up her arm making her relax, "I should be excited about my first publication."

Beca tucked a strand of red hair behind an ear, "You should be, this is a huge deal and I'm really _proud_ of you."

Growing up Chloe didn't hear that enough and the way Beca just said it made her feel like it was truly meant, "But it's such a small article, in two weeks it'll be forgotten."

"Maybe, but you won't forget it," Beca laced their fingers together, "and neither will I…" she softly pressed a kiss the back of Chloe's hand, "remember we've all gotta start somewhere."

Looking down at their joined hands Chloe smiled, this was the closest they've come to holding hands and god it felt so right, "Where'd you start?"

"At an internship writing orchestral arrangements for bands that wanted background fillers added to their music," Beca may omit _certain_ aspects of her life during their conversations, but she's never lied. Everything she's told Chloe, including that last statement, has been the absolute truth, "It was so boring, my stuff wouldn't be added until the end, but they'd make me sit for hours listening to them do take after take. I couldn't make any suggestions, even when I heard an off key cord or a bad piano arrangement, but one day a guy named Luke gave me a chance when…" she paused before accidentally saying producer, covering it up with a warm smile she finished, "when someone failed to show up on time."

This was new information, Chloe always figured with Beca's musical ability that job offers would've been handed out left and right. For some reason knowing Beca worked her way up and wasn't handed things her whole life only made her that much more down to earth and attractive.

"I'm scared I won't live up to people's expectations." Rejection and failure are what Chloe worried about the most, they were some of the last words she ever heard her father say. Even though her mom had mouthed _he doesn't mean it_ as they turned to leave, it constantly looms over her head, "Do you ever feel like that? Like you're never good enough and you suck."

This is not at all how Beca thought this conversation would go when she pulled out the magazine, at one point Chloe was happy, excited even, but now she's on the verge of tears. Something happened in Chloe's past to make her this guarded and if Beca had to wager a guess, she'd say Chloe was probably held to some ridiculously high standard while growing up. And considering family and close friends are rarely talked about, Beca thinks they are the likely culprits.

"Of course," Beca nodded, "all the fucking time," she ran her thumb in a comforting circle along Chloe's wrist, "It's a daily struggle for me, so you're not alone…" It's the primary reason she keeps her name and face out of the spotlight. She'll never be like her mom and she doesn't want or need constant daily reminders of that, "Since I started playing and writing music I was always told to do it for me and no one else. I think the same can be applied to you and your writing."

"That makes sense," Chloe fought back her tears, it was almost like she'd been waiting years to hear someone say that, "I shouldn't let other people's perceptions dictate how and what I write."

"Exactly," Beca felt like she'd finally gotten through, "because when you're writing full articles and cover stories, you'll look back on this day and that review," she pointed to the small article with the picture of the album cover, "and you'll say, that's _my_ career and I did it my way and for _me_."

Sucking in a breath Chloe used her free hand to fan her face so the tears stinging her eyes wouldn't fall, but Beca's hand was there wiping them away anyway. She held the hand against her cheek, "You always make me feel better," locking their gaze she asked, "How do you always know the right things to say to me?"

"Because," flicking her eyes to Chloe's lips then back up, Beca instinctively leaned closer, "I _like_ you and I care about you and I want to be the one that's there for you in every, single way."

"I really like you too," Chloe's breathing sped up just visualizing what's possibly going to happen next.

"Is this ok?" Beca saw worried eyes and she stilled her movements.

It's been close to two years since Chloe has kissed someone and she can't even remember what it feels like anymore. She imagines her first kiss with Beca will be nothing short of amazing, it'll probably be gentle and easygoing and full of this indefinable energy she hasn't felt in a really long time. She wants it, she wants it really bad, yet here she is apprehensive and panicking about whether or not she's ready for it. She never used to hesitate, kissing used to be one of her favorite things _ever,_ but she doesn't want Beca to hate it because she's out of practice and sloppy.

"Tell me now and I'll stop…" Beca's voice was soft, but it never wavered, and her eyes never left Chloe's.

"I…" Chloe's train of thought was interrupted and she absentmindedly rubbed her lips together, "I d-don't want…" swallowing the lump in her throat she closed her eyes only to open them a second later to see the same grey-blue ones waiting for her signal and it made all her apprehensions wash away, "You don't have to stop…"

Stroking a cheek Beca felt Chloe lean into her touch and she breathed out, "Good, because I've wanted to do this for a couple weeks."

Despite all her anxieties, Chloe wants this to happen and as Beca slowly scoots closer and their legs press together, she feels her body heat up in a good way, in a way that's not caused by the sun, and in a way she's never felt before.

"I like how you make me feel," Chloe mainly said as reassurance for herself because she needs to verbalize her thoughts right now so they make sense, "you care about me."

"I do, I like seeing that Chloe Beale smile and I like being the cause of it," moving her hand to the base of Chloe's neck Beca saw the exact thing she was talking about, "And there it is…" she grinned as she started to close to gap between them.

The opportunity Beca missed earlier was back, it wasn't exactly perfect, but she was going to capitalize on it. She hoped she'd been clear with her words, if not the kiss and date she's going to ask Chloe on after should get the point across.

They were still a few inches away and Beca was just ducking head, preparing to connect their lips when Chloe unexpectedly pulled away and started giggling uncontrollably. She watched Chloe drop down and bury her face in the blanket to full on laugh and all she could do was wonder what the hell just happened.

"What's so funny?" Beca asked trying to not sound upset, but a grin quickly spread across her face when Chloe turned to looked over at her.

Jesus Christ, that laugh and smile lights up Beca's entire fucking life, Chloe really has no idea how truly beautiful she is in every single way. In that instant Beca could totally see herself falling for this girl if she was ever given the chance.

"Somebody just licked my foot," Chloe answered in between laughs, pointing behind them she added, "and it wasn't Billie."

"Oh my god," Beca shamefully diverted her eyes as she reluctantly sat up, she knew exactly who the perpetrator was. Turning she saw an excited Gizmo, tail happily wagging, standing at Chloe's feet trying to pick up the Frisbee, "Dude I'm sorry, he does that shit when he thinks no one is paying enough attention to him."

"It's ok…" Chloe giggled covering her face in her hands again, hiding her disappointment.

Taking the Frisbee, Beca set it behind her then pointed to the end of the blanket, "Gizmo, go lay down…" she stated in a soft but direct voice and he immediately complied. Moving forward she scratched his belly, "Good boy, now you need to chill out homie," she really loves him, but man that was the worst timing ever, "I promise we'll play after lunch."

Chloe held back more laughter, because through the whole ordeal Billie hadn't moved she just calmly stared between Beca and Gizmo until finally giving up and closing her eyes. Looking back to Beca a soft sigh escaped her lips, just when she'd worked up the nerve to go through with the kiss it was torn away. She didn't know when it would happen, she just knew she wanted there to be more opportunities because she's pretty sure she's going to like kissing Beca.

But right now all that was the least of Chloe's concerns, because she didn't want their failed attempt to make things awkward. So she did the first thing she could think of, she reached for the cake.

"Bec?" Chloe grinned, she didn't even need to read the label on the plastic lid to know this huge slice of heaven was German Chocolate cake, her absolute favorite, "Let's eat this first!"

"Sounds good to me," Beca moved back to her spot just in time to see Chloe lick frosting from the side of her hand. That image was so hot, Chloe was so hot, and it sent multiple inappropriate images through her mind, quickly shaking her head and clearing her throat she grinned, "it's not really unhealthy if we eat dessert first right?"

"Oh it's totally healthy!"

"We're about to live dangerously," Beca stilled her movements, between what she just said and seeing Chloe lick more frosting from her fingers, she got an idea for a new song. It wasn't really her style and she definitely doesn't have time to produce it, but if she works on it and smooth's it out, she could pass off the catchy, sexual innuendo driven song to some new group looking to make a name for themselves. It's better than just gathering dust on a shelf like the majority of the song she writes, "Can you give me like two minutes?"

Chloe nodded watching Beca franticly riffle through her bag to pull out a leather bound notebook. Beca's usually very protective over that book, so protective that she's never seen it this close in person, "Take your time, we've got all afternoon to enjoy this cake by the bay."

Removing the cap of a black fine tip Sharpie, her preferred pen for writing music, Beca jotted down some piano chords followed by the words, _see you licking frosting from your own hands_ and _I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the bay,_ on the opposite side of the paper.

"Cake by the bay?" Beca repeated out loud looking at Chloe, who was happily digging into the cake with a couple of plastic forks she brought. She opened her mouth when Chloe held out a bite with a smile, "Thanks my hands are kinda full."

"Any time," leaning forward Chloe kissed a cheek before taking her own bite, "More?"

"Please…" accepting another forkful, Beca circled the word bay as she chewed, it wasn't right, it didn't flow. Swallowing she asked, "Can you repeat this," she pointed to the lyric, "but faster and follow my rhythm…" tapping her pen she closely listened to Chloe then scribbled down a new word, "Once more please, but use ocean instead of bay."

Chloe repeated everything then curiously watched the whole process while they finished the cake. She had no idea Beca also wrote songs, so this was kind of amazing to watch. It was like she was getting a sneak peek into how Beca's mind worked when writing music. The right side of the page was filled with piano chords designated by tight grouping of letters with random sharp or flat symbols thrown in, while underneath that were random dots, some with lines and some without, grouped together in weirdly systematic patterns for what she thinks might be notes. It was a strange way to designate music considering there weren't any clearly defined measures, but it was Beca's system and there was probably a method to the madness.

"Do you write out actual music scores later?" Chloe quietly asked, startling Beca, "Like with notes and measures?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled scratching the back of her neck, "if the song makes it to that stage I have a program on my laptop I use to make it all formal and shit, I can show you sometime."

"I'd like that," Chloe didn't say anything else until Beca finished and closed her book, "I like watching you work."

Beca nervously let out a breath, "Oh, yeah sorry for…" capping her pen she looked down, "sometimes I just got to get the music out or it'll bother me."

Chloe smiled at the adorable awkwardness and shy tone, "I understand and I'd never try to stop you."

"Thanks."

"So is that why you carry that book around?"

"Yeah," Beca apprehensively tapped the cover, "Ummm that's like not my only one, I have more."

"Yeah?"

Grabbing a bottle of water from a grocery bag Beca took a sip to calm her nerves, she's never told anyone this other than Aubrey and Jesse, "Yep, like twenty something, all full."

"Me too," Chloe retrieved her sketchbook that was sitting near Billie, "I like to take photos and draw, mainly of people or places I've been, I've bought sketchbooks all over the world."

"To remind you where you've been?" Beca interrupted.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, something like that, they also kinda define my life."

"Me too," Beca wants to see some of Chloe's work, she has no doubt it'll be more incredible than the Instagram and Facebook photos she's seen, but the timidness and soft spoken demeanor is telling her not to ask yet. Looking down at her book she fiddled with the edge, "It's funny how our art defines us like that, it's kind of relieving to know you think that way too."

"Is it ok to ask about your music?" Chloe didn't want to overstep her bounds, but she felt like they were connecting again by sharing something so private, "You don't talk much about it and I'm just curious."

Beca wanted to be open and honest with Chloe so she ultimately agreed, "Yeah, I don't mind."

"You said you had over twenty books, but I never see you with a new one," the notebook wasn't huge and as much as Chloe see's Beca writing in it, the extra pages had to be somewhere, "Do you replace the pages?"

Beca breathed a sigh of relief, that the question wasn't too invasive and she could easily handle it without giving anything away. She liked telling Chloe things, she felt safe doing it, and maybe if she starts giving Chloe bits and pieces of the famous side of her life, it'll make breaking the ice down the road that much easier.

"Nope, you just didn't see this," tilting the book Beca pointed to the gold Roman numeral twenty-five imprinted on the spine, "and on each page I mark the date." Handing it over she watched Chloe flip through a few pages, "I find comfort in knowing all my music is in one uniform place, at home I have a bookcase for them next to my piano." It's weird and she knows it, but trying to break from that habit only made her feel counterproductive, "It was Aubrey's idea in college, the one organization tip I actually listened to."

Chloe laughed, organization was one of Aubrey's top priorities, there were neatly drawn pictures all over the backroom of the deli indicating how plates or food should be stacked and presented.

"There's no table of contents," it was clear right from the beginning that Beca's mind worked differently than everyone else's, so Chloe was looking forward to this response, "only dates, how do you find things?"

"There kind of is," Beca flipped back to the first page where she'd written dates and important facts, "Like your sketches, my music coincides with life events, take for instance this."

Following Beca's finger, Chloe read the words _mom's birthday_ along with a date and page number, "I see, so I guess that music wouldn't be the happiest you've ever written, your mom died right?"

Chloe knows how it feels when people ask her that question, so she feels guilty, but she wasn't pushing for details, she was simply trying to grasp how Beca's numbering system worked. It was interesting how at any given time Beca is thinking in terms of music, that life events are associated with rhythms and patterns or harmonies and melodies. It's something she couldn't comprehend because she doesn't think on that level, but this small insight into Beca's life explained a whole hell of a lot.

"She did," Beca reluctantly answered with a frown, "when I was in college, now I have nobody, no family only…"

"Jesse and Aubrey," Chloe rested her hand on top of Beca's who gave a single nod. She knew she shouldn't ask, but before she knew it the question slipped out, "What about your dad?"

"He wants nothing to do with me, I've only met him twice," Beca said with finality. Pointing to another date in the book she quickly changed the subject, "And you're right about the emotion thing, how do you think I felt this day?"

Lifting the book up to decipher the sloppy slanted handwriting, Chloe read the words, _The day I met Chloe Beale_ , and her heart melted. She's honored to be included in one of these books, it means she's part of someone's history, but then that thought hit her like a ton of bricks. If Beca ever decides to drop the whole studio musician job and pursue a career in songwriting or producing, there's potential for a song to be written about _her_.

Looking at Beca then back down, Chloe's eyes scanned the page again and she saw her name again, in several places. She really didn't know what to say, a simple thanks just didn't seem right, because this deserved so much more. She's never felt so included in someone's life like she does right now, not even her own family. She was just about to set the book aside and kiss Beca, like really kiss Beca, without hesitation or worries or interruptions, but before she could the book was taken away and gently closed.

"So yeah that's me…" Beca took a couple steadying breaths, she knows what Chloe inadvertently saw and she wasn't embarrassed by it, she just didn't want that to be the way her feelings were expressed. Placing the book inside her bag she grabbed the grocery bag again, "Anyways, I'm fucking starving can we eat?"

"Oh," Chloe clapped excitedly even though she was kind of bummed the subject had been so blatantly changed, "I brought a sandwich and fruit we can split it!"

"Just so you know you're still accountable for dinner tonight," Beca winked setting a chopped salad, pita chips and hummus between them, "You promised."

"I know, I know," Chloe jokingly nudged a shoulder, "Since you're giving me a ride do you mind stopping by the grocery store on the way home?"

"I am?" Beca deadpanned, playfully narrowing her eyes all Chloe gave her was a megawatt smile, "You do know the Mitchell car service charges double for wait time right?"

Cutting the sandwich in two, Chloe picked up her half, "I'll make you brownies."

"That's fair payment," Beca said taking a bite of salad, "I can't wait to finally see the Beale household, this is gonna be awesome."

"You are such a dork!"

* * *

Chloe lifted her camera and focused in on Beca, Gizmo and Billie who were playing fetch in the wide open section of grass in front of her. Adjusting a few settings she snapped a picture just as Beca released the Frisbee and Gizmo took off in a dead sprint after it. Seconds later she captured another right as it was caught in mid air and Beca raised her arms to cheer in triumph. Gizmo has an endless stream of energy, but he always happily watched from his spot next to Beca's feet when it was Billie's turn with a smaller ball. It's how the past fifteen minutes have gone and is probably one of the cutest things Chloe has ever seen.

Checking the photos Chloe smiled, she loves seeing the fun and relaxed side of Beca, it's one she sees a little more of each time they hang out. Granted the sarcasm is still there, it'll probably always be there, but this softer side was always hovering beneath that badass persona.

"Excuse me," Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by a lady a few feet away packing her bag, "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"That's ok," powering off her camera Chloe replaced the lens cover and smiled. Her eyes followed the lady's line of sight over to Beca who'd just tossed a ball for Billie to chase after.

"I think you two are a nice couple."

"Oh well she isn't…"

The lady looked back at Chloe, "She seems pretty great."

"Yeah she is…" Chloe grinned, tearing her eyes away from Beca.

Chloe's knows what they look like and she doesn't have the heart to say they aren't together, because lately she's been reevaluating what she wants and she's come to the conclusion that she wants more with Beca. After the emotional rollercoaster she's been on the last few years she feels like she's finally found some stability in her life with her new job, her new home and her new friends and especially with Beca. She's scared though, mainly because she doesn't think she's good enough for someone as amazing as Beca. But then Beca goes and does something totally random, like bringing her flowers and cake to celebrate her one tiny paragraph in Rolling Stone, and she feels wanted and appreciated and like she is good enough.

"I hope you see the way she looks at you," folding her towel the lady placed it in her bag, "it's like you're the only one in the entire world."

That grabbed Chloe's attention and she fully turned to really look at the lady who'd spent the last few hours next to them. The woman was a little shorter than her, but there was no mistaking how much this stranger resembled her mom, even down to the hairstyle. It was eerie and she didn't know if she was supposed to cry or run over and get that last hug she never had a chance to get.

The one thing Chloe does know is that if this actually was her mom, then the first thing she'd do is apologize for how she handled the whole graduate school thing. If she'd been honest right from the beginning then maybe, just maybe, she would've had someone in her corner the night her family showed up unannounced and they had the inevitable argument she always knew was coming. Instead the only person besides her sister willing to stand up for her was a now ex-girlfriend who only made the situation worse when she called her dad an, "arrogant asshole who only wanted to carry on a family legacy." From there things just got worse and ended with her completely heartbroken and blindsided mother and crying sister following her irate father out of her apartment building and into the waiting car that was supposed to take them all to dinner. That was the last time she saw them alive because later that night she got the phone call that she doesn't wish on her worst enemy.

Chloe just stared as the woman kept talking, but she didn't hear anything that was said. All she could think about as her eyes filled with tears was that her entire family was dead because of a stupid decision _she_ made and that she'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of her life.

"She's very attentive," the lady quickly added only because Chloe knows she's just been asked a question and she never even answered, she just sat there uncomfortably quiet and staring, "you guys have something special."

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts away Chloe wiped her eyes and put on her best smile, "We're still in the beginning stages, but we do click."

"I can tell, you two are smitten with each other already."

Chloe grinned because she's never met someone who can make her insides twist by just a sideways glance or half smile, so yeah it's a fair assumption to say she's smitten with Beca Mitchell. But can anyone really blame her? Along with being downright charming Beca's also the most intellectually and physically attractive person she's ever met and that's a lethal combo in her book.

Shielding her eyes from the sun Chloe lightly laughed, "Well I really like her a whole bunch."

Crouching down the woman put her hand on Chloe's shoulder, "Trust me that one's a keeper…"

"I think so too…"

"My wife told me something _unique_ on our first date, would you like to hear her words of wisdom?" Chloe didn't say a word she just nodded, "Don't let your past and the hearts that didn't love you, keep you from your future and the ones who will."

This person didn't even know her name, but to Chloe it felt like this woman knew _everything_ about her. She met Beca for a reason, she feels the connection they share and she thinks talking to this lady, who holds such an uncanny resemblance to her mother, is all a sign. This might be fate telling her to live her life, to go after what she wants and to find someone who makes her happy.

Closing her eyes Chloe took a couple deep breaths, letting the quote sink in. When she reopened them the first person she saw was Beca, a happy, smiling and laughing Beca being chased by two equally cute dogs and she knew exactly what and who she wanted. All she needed to do was overcome her fears and take the plunge that will ultimately let herself be happy.

"Thank you," Chloe said and the lady nodded in understanding, "you have no idea how much I needed to hear that right now."

"I believe people cross paths for a reason," standing, the woman looked over to the brunette, then back down at Chloe and gave a sad smile, "my wife recently died of cancer and this was where we had our first date, so I come here to reminisce about the good times we had when I've had a rough week. I wasn't going to come today, but I'm glad I did, because you have no idea how much I needed to see happiness and love again…so thank you."

And with that the lady walked away leaving Chloe totally stunned, yet incredibly grateful for their brief interaction.

* * *

Beca closed her book and turned to look at Chloe, who was now reading instead of sketching. How could someone like Chloe who's talented, smart _and_ funny not be taken or married by now? If her heart beats irregularly just thinking about the beauty that is Chloe Beale than other people must be dying to be in her shoes right now. Not only is she the one sitting close enough to smell the light perfume Chloe's wearing and see the slight brow crease from concentration, but she's the one who almost kissed Chloe. Everything that encompasses Chloe is beautiful and if those losers before her never saw that, well then it's their loss and her gain.

"I can feel you staring…"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt Beca?"

"When you fell from heaven?" Beca saw the edges of Chloe's mouth twitch upwards.

Moving her sunglasses to the top of her head Chloe looked away from her book and tried to keep a straight face, "Did somebody spike your Kool-Aid?"

"Nope, I'm just intoxicated by your gorgeousness," a hand found its way to her forehead and Beca heard mumblings about a fever before Chloe went back to reading. "Really Beale," she asked in a semi-dejected yet playful tone, lifting her foot she repeatedly poked Chloe's calf with her big toe, "I'm giving you quality material and I get nothing."

Marking the page, Chloe closed her book then set it aside and in one quick motion she pushed Beca to her back and straddled her. Pinning Beca's struggling hands to the blanket she victoriously grinned, "Happy now?"

Holy shit Beca wasn't expecting this to happen or how good Chloe's body felt against hers. Thoughts were running through her head, _inappropriate_ thoughts, thoughts like how good Chloe probably looks naked or how amazing their skin would feel as it moved together in one fluid motion or the kinds of sounds Chloe might make as she brings the redhead to… Swallowing the lump in her throat Beca nodded, fucking hell this girl is going to be the death of her one day.

"Look at that, I didn't even need to say you have a beautiful body for you to hold it against me," Beca deadpanned.

Chloe dramatically rolled her eyes, Beca's got a smartass comeback and comment for everything, and as much as she's trying to keep a straight face she really can't. All she can do is laugh as she slid off Beca's lap, "You're something else Mitchell…." Laying down so they were shoulder to shoulder she stared up at the cloudless sky, "Bored with your book already?"

"There's only so much Gandhi one can read in a day," Beca flippantly said, "it's good, but that's a book you read on a rainy day between naps, I knew I should've brought _The Hunt For Red October_ instead, they we're sitting right next to each other."

"Interesting," turning her head Chloe ran her eyes over Beca's profile and took in every detail of her face. Beca' so beautiful, each smooth and soft curve was perfectly proportioned and a sharp contrast to the squared edges of the black Wayfarer Ray-Ban sunglasses that were worn and it made her want to reach for her sketchbook, "I wouldn't have figured you a New York Times bestseller type of girl."

"Let me guess," Beca met Chloe's gaze with a smile, "you think I shop at the _City Lights Bookstore_?"

Chloe thought for a few seconds, she vaguely remembers hearing her coworkers talk about that place and it just seemed like Beca's style, "Yeah, I figured you were to type who reads books that go against the grain of society."

"I mean yes and no," Beca shrugged, she hadn't been there in a long time and she's forgotten how awesome it is, "I mainly stick with _Books Inc._ there's one on Van Ness Ave and is like a five minute walk from the studio, when I go I also visit the little coffee shop next door."

"Peet's Coffee, I've been to both," Chloe happily interrupted, she goes a couple times a week, they're nice places for a break, "the Rolling Stone offices are at the corner of Van Ness and O'Farrell, in the fancy Don Lee Building."

"You mean…" Beca feigned offense, even though she knew exactly how close that magazine was to her studio, "we could've been eating lunch together this whole time?"

"Oh totally, we're going to all this week…"

"Cool…" moving to lay on her side Beca propped her head up with her hand. "So like there's this event at _Books Inc._ on Thursday night."

"What like a hippie poetry reading?" Chloe asked curiously, noting how Beca was nervously chewing her bottom lip, "Isn't San Francisco famous for that?"

"No weirdo, it's nothing like that," Beca laughed at the attempt at humor, "this lady, Patti Niemi, she went to school with my mom and is doing a like a book signing slash question and answer thing." She'd been personally sent tickets and she wasn't going to go, but her mom was mentioned numerous times in the memoir and she felt like she should at least stop by. Plus it'd be a good way to slowly introduce Chloe to who her mom was and the other side of her life, "She's the lead percussionist for the San Francisco Opera Orchestra, so like if you don't have to work, did you maybe want to go with me?" Letting out a slow breath she offered, "We can go for dinner after?"

A shy, fidgety and blushing Beca was so adorable and Chloe's heart swooned, sitting up on her elbows she quietly asked, "Are you asking me on date?"

Beca hadn't thought about it like that, this isn't exactly how she pictured asking and she definitely didn't envision this as their first date, but a part of her thinks all that doesn't really matter because they'll be together.

Picking at a string on the blanket Beca smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I am…" Chloe's face was kind of unreadable, like even though she asked, it was almost like it wasn't expected. Trying to cover all her bases she softly added, "I mean only if you want to, otherwise we can just go as friends."

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Chloe reassured, this was a huge step for her, but after today she was ready. Reaching out she placed her hand on top of nervously tapping fingers, "I actually can't wait, I'm glad you finally asked."

"Me too…"

Tearing her eyes away from Beca's, Chloe checked her watch, mainly to slow her racing heart, but also because she didn't know what to say next.

"What to head out?" Chloe asked looking over at Beca who had turned to mess with Gizmo, "We can squeeze in an episode of _something_ on Netflix before I make dinner."

Looking towards the Golden Gate Bridge Beca got an idea, the sun was starting to dip lower in the sky and this would be a nice way to round out their afternoon.

"How much of the bridge have you seen?" Beca asked turning back to Chloe.

"I've only been once," Chloe said, "on a run with Aubrey, I haven't really explored it yet.

"Can I show you something before we go?" Seeing Chloe happily nod Beca started picking up her stuff, "Well let's go, we'll drop our shit off at my car, then walk the rest of the way."

Handing Beca her book, then magazine, Chloe got a brief peek of the address on the front cover and it was just as she suspected, the expensive Marina Blvd. It wasn't a big deal, Beca was probably wary about telling people, because it would lead to questions about money. Chloe gets it, money's a touchy subject for her too, it's a big part of the reason it has taken her so long to invite Beca over. But Beca's not the type to ask intrusive and unnecessary questions, so she really has no reason to worry.

"Where are you taking me?" Chloe asked chuckling at the fast pace Beca was moving.

"A fucking awesome place, don't worry it's close." Picking up Gizmo's leash Beca jingled it, "Come here dude," he rolled over and she leaned forward to clip it on, "it's time for a walk!" Standing she grabbed their blankets and waited for Chloe to get Billie and her stuff ready, "Oh and don't forget your camera Beale."

"Ok!"

Ten minutes later, their things deposited in Beca's car, they were making their way along the San Francisco Bay Trail directly towards the base of the Golden Gate Bridge. The closer they got, the bigger the smile grew on Chloe's face and that was exactly what Beca was hoping for. Their entire walk had been almost completely silent and she'd done it intentionally, she wanted the views and angles, which changed with each step, to speak for themselves.

Stopping a few minutes from their final destination Beca shoved her hands in her pockets and turned to Chloe who was already snapping pictures, "So this is Fort Point, my second favorite view of the bridge."

"Beca this is awesome," Chloe stated looking around in amazement. She knew this bridge was huge, but she wasn't at all prepared for the sheer magnitude now that they're standing almost directly beneath it, "I've been to a lot of places, but this is…wow."

This view was absolutely stunning and Chloe already had a thousand different photo and sketch ideas running through her head. She was in sensory overload, in one instant her eyes and camera lens were drawn to the waves crashing against concrete bases each pillar of the bridge stood on, then in the next to the sunlight and how it cast these amazing shadows along the water. Her camera was in constant motion as she rapidly took picture after picture.

Lowering her camera a few minutes later, Chloe glanced to her right and was greeted with a smiling Beca, that lady she met earlier today was right, Beca is a total keeper. The entire time they've been standing here Beca never once pressured her to hurry up, Beca just casually and quietly stood next to her without any hint of inconvenience.

"Ok so the nerd in me is dying to come out," Beca said watching Chloe power off her camera, "but do you want some history about this place?"

Chloe grinned, because Beca was eagerly rocking back and forth on her heels like an excited little kid, "Absolutely, teach me ole wise one."

"Cool, so back in the day San Francisco was a popular port and gold rush era settlement and because of that the military saw a need to protect the city against potential naval attacks, like with big ass canons and guns and shit, obviously. So they built," holding up a hand Beca wiggled three fingers, "strategic defense structures, the first line of defense here at Fort Point, followed by Fort Mason and can you guess the last, it's over my shoulder…"

Standing on her tiptoes, Chloe scanned the area until her eyes landed on an island in the middle of the bay.

"Alcatraz," Chloe grinned when Beca nodded, "but I thought it was a prison?"

"It was, it actually has a long complicated history," Beca explained, "but we'll save that for later, because we're at Fort Point right now," pointing back to the red brick building she went on to explain more of its history, then how it was eventually saved from demolition when the city decided to build the bridge, "So yeah for years after World War II it sat empty, until a local group petitioned for it to become a protected historic site and now we can visit it."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk," Chloe joked. She knew Beca read a lot and was really smart, but she wasn't expecting to have her own personal tour guide, "I'm really glad you brought me here."

"It was my pleasure really," Beca bowed making Chloe laugh, "but this isn't our final stop," she held her elbow out, "right this way my lady."

Curtsying Chloe stated, "You're so chivalrous," and looped their arms together.

"I know what you're thinking," Beca laughed, watching Chloe check out her pictures as they slowly walked.

Stopping on a picture of Billie and Gizmo resting their front paws on a concrete post and looking out at the bay, Chloe held it up for Beca to see, "What?"

"You're already planning to come back…" Chloe was really in her element taking pictures and Beca loved seeing that and providing a new source of inspiration, "And that you're giving me a copy of that picture."

"Deal…" Staring up at the bridge, which was now looming over their head, Chloe grinned as Beca led her over to a chain link fence with a set of bright yellow plastic hands attached to it. Detangling their arms she stepped forward and read the inscription, "Hopper's Hands?"

"Yeah so some bridge worker guy, noticed that runners and walkers used this as their turnaround place. They'd always get here and," Beca slapped her hands against the fence and shook it, "before starting back home, but he was like 'Dude giving people high fives would be so much more awesome'."

"He really said _dude_ ," Chloe laughed.

"Why do you doubt my storytelling abilities Beale," Beca playfully scolded pointing a finger, "Anyways, he had an idea and now there are a pair of hands here."

Chloe has read a lot about San Francisco before moving here, but she never even knew this existed, "I love this city so much."

"It's kinda a San Franciscan tradition and since you live here now…" grabbing Chloe by the wrists Beca yanked the redhead forward, "It is my distinct honor to finally dub you a local."

Chloe laughed as her hands were placed on top of the plastic ones, "I wasn't before?"

"Fuck no!" Beca laughed, "Hang on, don't move…" taking the camera from around Chloe's neck, she switched it on, "Now let me see that sexy Chloe Beale smile," taking a quick picture she gave a thumbs up, "Now you're a local, you just got your official San Francisco welcome package."

"What about Billie?" Chloe joked and as if on cue Beca's finger pointed to a small set of paw prints set into the concrete pillion.

Pulling Chloe out of the way, Beca motioned the runners lining up behind them forward.

Leaning over Beca dramatically stage whispered to a man, "Sorry we got a newbie here…" After taking his turn at the fence he gave each of them a high five and she could tell that it literally made Chloe's day, "Now it's Billie's turn, go ahead, Gizmo and I'll be witnesses again you know," she winked, "to make things official."

"Ok come here!" Kneeling down Chloe gently picked up Billie and placed her front paws on the imprints, "See now you're a local too," she said in a high pitched animated voice making Billie squirm around in her hands. Kissing the top of Billie's head she looked at Beca who was powering the camera off, "She says thank you."

Running her hands through Billie's fur Beca locked eyes with Chloe as she stood, "You're both welcome."

This was another amazing moment and Chloe felt the shift between them, kissing a cheek she enveloped Beca in a hug, "This has been one of the best days ever, you're an amazing person Beca Mitchell."

"You too, I like spending time with you," Beca felt the lingering tingling sensation on her cheek, "you make me feel normal."

For the first time in forever, Beca had gone all day without worrying about work, fame or any other of her personal problems and it felt good, really good. Today was exactly what she needed and it was so simple, yet so much fun and she had Chloe, sweet and beautiful Chloe, to thank for it.

Pulling back Chloe locked eyes with Beca and whispered, "I see that there's more to you than just your music."

"Thank you," closing her eyes Beca took a deep breath, no one had ever said something like that to her. Having her music define her was something she constantly struggled with and she was relieved to know Chloe saw past that, "That _really_ means a lot to me."

"It's the truth…Now," Chloe watched Beca's eyes open and it was just as beautiful as the scenery, "I think I owe you a dinner."

"Do you want to take more pictures," Beca checked her watch, "it's only a little after six…"

"I'm good," looping the camera strap over a shoulder Chloe lightly laughed, "besides you _promised_ to drive me to the grocery store."

Groaning Beca rolled her eyes and immediately got a playful shove, "I'm kidding, but do you mind if I stay in the car, I'd hate to see what will happen if we leave two dogs alone by themselves," Chloe nodded and leisurely backed away, "Are you sure you're done? We can stay as long as you want?"

"Come on, let's go," Chloe slowed giving Beca and Gizmo time to catch up, "remember I've got to make you brownies!"

"Double fudge?"

Chloe didn't answer, instead once they were side by side she slipped her hand into Beca's and laced their fingers together and continued to walk, "Is this ok?"

"It's g-good," Beca reassured even though her heart was racing at two hundred miles per hour. When they briefly held hands earlier she was too fixated on other things to notice how perfectly Chloe's hand fit in hers, it was like they were made for each other, "I like it, we should do it more often."

"We can, anytime you want, you don't even have to ask."

"Good to know…"

Glancing to her right Chloe saw a soft, warm smile tugging on Beca's lips. Beca has no shortage of looks, from happy to sad to smug, but this one was different, it was _butterflies-in-her-stomach_ type of different and she just shyly smiled right back.

Chloe broke the silence a few minutes later, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything…"

"So my half marathon is coming up…"Chloe nervously chewed her bottom lip.

"Next weekend right?"

Chloe nodded, "And most people have someone waiting for them at the finish line, but I never have, and you're kinda the first person I want to see."

"I'll cheer for you the whole way," stopping Beca gently tugged on Chloe's hand. When their eyes connected she saw a sadness in them similar to what she'd seen earlier, "I'll be there, I want to be there, you don't even have to ask," that earned her a relieved and happy smile, giving a wink she added, "I'll have a towel, Gatorade or whatever else you," she gestured to Chloe's body, "runners need when you finish."

Laughing, Chloe kissed a cheek, "I only need you…"

"Well I'll be there too…" continuing their walk Beca wickedly laughed, "Besides I'm not missing the look on Aubrey's face when you smoke her ass across that finish line, that bitch hates losing."

"I'll try my best," Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, she couldn't wait to see this next reaction, "BTW my start time is six…"

"AM?" Beca was met with nothing but silence, stomping her foot she groaned, "Fucking hell, just be glad I like you Beale…"

* * *

Stopping in front of the bright blue door labeled 6B at precisely a quarter after eight in the morning Aubrey gave a swift knock. Today was her and Chloe's final training run before their race next weekend and she was kind of sad, because she liked running with Chloe.

They've become pretty good friends in such a short period of time and Chloe's become someone Aubrey can really trust. Chloe's just a good person, someone she can talk to about anything, and to an extent she gets it in return. There are certain topics Chloe just won't talk about and when she tries to broach the subject she either gets a blank stare or a quick, but polite, subject change.

Aubrey's not stupid, she has a vague idea about what happened to Chloe's family and how she found out was completely unintentional. She was curious why someone with a high paying job and degrees like Chloe wanted to work part time in her restaurant, so after their interview she Googled Chloe's name again, but this time did a more in depth search. And that's when she stumbled across information she was probably never meant to see.

The obituaries are what initially caught her eye and from there, Aubrey found multiple articles in the Atlanta Journal detailing the accident in New York City's Lincoln Tunnel and the resulting _lengthy_ court cases between the Beale family attorneys, the state of New York and a semi-truck company. It was very clear why Chloe didn't want to talk about it, the whole thing was tragic and drawn out, but it also explained why it took her so long to finish college and why Rolling Stone Magazine held a job for her.

Aubrey still feels extremely guilty for clicking on those links, although it did help her understand Chloe better and it cleared up a lot of lingering questions. However, she still can't make sense of one pretty big thing, if Chloe inherited what those articles says she did, like in excess of ten million dollars, then why the hell is this girl working part time in _her_ restaurant. But Aubrey can't say anything, because that is the type of snooping that could potentially ruin their friendship and she doesn't want that. So she'll just continue acting like it's no big deal Chloe lives in a spacious two bedroom, two bathroom, condo on the border of the affluent Cow Hollow and Marina District neighborhoods.

"Good morning," Aubrey said as soon as the door swings open and it's quickly repeated with a bright Chloe Beale smile and brief welcome hug. It funny because everyone gets the same greeting, including Beca, _don't touch me_ , Mitchell, "Nice to see you."

"You too," Chloe closed the door softly behind them, "Do you want coffee before we go, I just made some."

"Please," on her way to the kitchen Aubrey passed a table cluttered with various music magazines, CD's, notepads and a laptop, "I see you've made the dining room table your makeshift home office?" She joked taking a seat in her usual spot at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah," Chloe chuckled pulling out an extra mug, "it's more comfortable than a desk, I can spread out all my notes," after filling it with coffee she handed it over then slid the plate of croissants between them, "Cream or sugar?"

Taking a sip Aubrey grinned, Chloe always made the good stuff, "Cream would be great."

As Chloe rummaged around in the fridge Aubrey took in her surroundings again, she loved the bright and airy feel of this place and how Chloe had tastefully decorated it with things she obviously picked up during her travels. But Aubrey's favorite part had to be those gorgeous bay windows in the living room that offered an amazing view of downtown. She could spend hours just sitting on Chloe's ridiculously comfortable and huge U-shaped couch staring out them. Although today she didn't see anything because every single blind in the room was drawn and it was unusually dark.

It paid to be on the top floor and Aubrey was just about to ask if she could open the blinds when she heard the unmistakable sound of paws along the hardwood floor, she'd almost forgotten about Billie.

Setting her glass aside Aubrey turned with a smile and she was stunned to see the caramel colored Labradoodle, "What's Gizmo doing here?" She asked giving him a quick hello before he headed for Chloe, "That's an unexpected surprise."

It really wasn't, _everyone_ has noticed that Chloe and Beca have been spending an increasing amount of time together, like to the point that even Fat Amy, the queen of knowing everyone's business, doesn't know if they're dating. If they are it wouldn't be a bad thing, she'd actually encourage it because god knows they both deserve to be happy after all the tragedies in their lives.

Plus to be honest, Beca Mitchell needs to get serious, she has a lot of positive qualities to offer someone besides just being the quiet, sarcastic, mysterious alt girl who sits in the background. Beca needs someone who'll treat her right and appreciate her for who she is, flaws and all, and from day one Aubrey has always thought that girl should be Chloe. Chloe's confident, smart and caring, but she also probably knows the right way to push, pull and nudge Beca out of her shell without making it seem intrusive or nitpicky. Chloe's perfect for Beca in so many ways and is the exact opposite to those bimbos and dumbasses Beca occasionally goes home with for one night stands. It doesn't happen very often and Aubrey doesn't condone it by any means, but she knows Beca's just trying to fill a void, so she just looks the other way.

"Beca's here," Chloe easily replied shutting the fridge door, "You know I tried to take him outside earlier, but he wouldn't budge."

"He's very protective and loyal to Beca, he doesn't like to stray very far from her in unfamiliar places. After he's been here a couple of times he'll be fine, he was like that when Jesse and I moved into our new house."

"That good to know."

Handing over the creamer, Chloe's eyes drifted towards the living room, she didn't hear anything or see any movement so Beca was still asleep. Shifting her attention to Gizmo she watched him drink from Billie's spare water bowel she'd set out then turn and head back to the living room to probably protectively curl up next to Beca again.

"So how longs she been here?" Closely watching Chloe sip her coffee, Aubrey saw the small smile and light blush hidden behind the mug.

"All night," Chloe replied setting her mug aside, Aubrey's left eyebrow rose in suspicion. "It's not…" she defended pinching the bridge of her nose because she knows exactly how that sounded, "it's not what you're thinking…"

"It's ok if you're sleeping together," by Aubrey's standards it was a little too soon, but her therapist says it's not in her best interests to lecture people on their life choices. She'd be trying to control the situation and she doesn't want to fall back into old habits, she's past that point in her life, "I won't judge you, you're both adults."

"We didn't have sex," Chloe explained dropping her hand, "we haven't, at all."

"Well," pausing for suspense Aubrey took a sip of coffee, then held the cup between her fingers and casually stated, "looks like Stacie lost that bet." Chloe grinned and so did she and as funny as it is, she needed to quickly set one thing straight, "I don't partake _or_ condone the gambling that goes on in my establishment, but in case you don't know, on any given day there are at least two or three bets going on behind my back. Fat Amy organizes them and Lily holds the money so no one cheats."

"Really?" Covering her mouth Chloe tried to hide her amusement, because there was no lack of drama or entertainment at the Divisadero Street Deli.

"Yep, they think I don't know, but I know," Aubrey said with confidence setting her cup down, "Stacie owes Jessica fifty bucks, she was a hundred percent sure you guys have been 'doing it'," she used air quotes, "since day one."

"So they bet on us?" Chloe sighed in disbelief when Aubrey nodded again, "I can't believe they bet on us."

"Is there a you and Beca?" Aubrey asked mainly out of her own curiosity.

"No…yes…" resting her elbows on the countertop Chloe frustratingly dropped her head into her hands, because that was a complicated answer especially now that they're going on a real first date, "I don't know maybe?"

Aubrey could see the inner battle going on just by Chloe's demeanor, "Do you want there to be?"

Taking a deep breath Chloe lifted her gaze to Aubrey's and honestly answered, "I think so, yeah."

"Then you should tell her that," Aubrey got no response to that except downcast eyes. Leaning forward she picked up a croissant, "Look, Beca's an extremely smart person, but she's not a mind reader. Yes she excels in music, but because of that talent and the fact that she started college at such a young age, she wasn't exposed to the same things you and I were exposed to in high school. She didn't go to parties or football games or even the prom, so she lacks knowledge of _certain_ social cues. It was the cause of many arguments when we first met, but she's been actively working on it and has drastically improved, so much so that you probably couldn't even tell…"

Chloe nodded, "I even told her that she doesn't act like a typical musical prodigy when we first met. She's normal, funny and kind of charming."

"She is, but don't forget she's also a pain in the ass," Aubrey laughed, she couldn't resist making a dig at her friend, "Seriously though there may be times you'll need to spell out exactly what you want from her, otherwise she'll doubt she's making the right decision and then she won't make a move. Usually you only have to tell her once, after that she'll be able to recognize it."

A few things that happened yesterday make complete sense to Chloe now. Beca did seem relieved when she brought up the idea of the date and then how Beca only proceeded to almost kiss _after_ she confirmed it was ok. Finally when she said Beca didn't ever need to ask to hold her hand, the brunette almost looked reassured and grateful.

"She's a complicated person, isn't she?"

"To an extent, but I think you're good for her…" Aubrey had noticed lots of positive changes in Beca since Chloe came into their lives and she was so glad to see the old, happy and fun Beca again, "Good for each other."

"Aubrey Posen are you trying to play matchmaker?" Chloe joked and they both laughed.

"Just calling it like I see it…"

"Well your services won't be needed," standing up straighter Chloe grinned, just thinking about Thursday night made her excited, "because Beca asked me on a date yesterday."

That was a new development and Aubrey wondered if Jesse had any idea that happened, "About damn time…"

"As straightforward as always."

"Beca says my bluntness is one of my redeeming qualities," pulling off a piece of croissant Aubrey popped it in her mouth, "So, why is the lovably sarcastic asshole here anyway?"

Chloe quietly laughed at yet another nickname for Beca, "We spent the day together then I made her dinner…"

After the trip to the grocery store they'd arrived back at Chloe's apartment and before putting on some music and cooking dinner, she gave Beca a tour and answered a thousand questions about pictures and other things she'd collected while traveling. The whole night felt so domestic, Beca just kind of floated around her kitchen chopping onions, refilling wine glasses and washing dishes like she belonged there. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

Dessert ended up being eaten on the couch while watching _House of Cards,_ they were halfway through the second episode when Chloe saw Beca passed out, head comfortably propped between two cushions. She only intended to wake Beca up long enough to move into the bedroom, but Gizmo had other plans. He actually moved from his spot on the floor next to Billie to stand between her and Beca. Then every time she reached to tap a shoulder or give a gentle shake, he'd nudge her hands away with his nose or gave them a lick. All she wanted was to make Beca comfortable and as frustrating as Gizmo had been, it was also actually pretty sweet that he didn't want anyone to disturb his best friend. In the end she gave up and after carefully adjusting Beca's head to a proper pillow and covering her with the blanket, Gizmo jumped up on the couch and protectively situated himself at Beca's feet.

"And that's how I found them, this morning," Chloe finished conveniently omitting how she also snapped a few pictures of both of them sleeping.

"So Beca fell asleep, on her own?" Aubrey questioned and Chloe nodded, "Did she wake up during the night?"

"Not that I know of…" Chloe had checked on them twice and other than normal sleep movements Beca was pretty much where she'd left her, "Why?"

This was an interesting development, Beca hardly ever slept for more than a few hours without the help of prescription medication. So for Beca to have this much uninterrupted sleep without any help was highly unusual, but also a fantastic sign that Chloe's influence was exactly what Beca needed. And Aubrey couldn't wait to tell Jesse.

"Are you ready to run?" Aubrey questioned standing up.

"Sure, but first," Chloe made a move towards the living room, "let me tell Beca we're leaving."

"Don't wake her," Aubrey cautioned in a quiet voice, reaching out she lightly grabbed Chloe's arm, who was looking at her in confusion, "let her sleep, she doesn't get much."

"What are you talking about?" Beca claims to be tired every once in awhile, so it was never something Chloe questioned, until now, "Why is everyone is fixated on her sleep? I hear you, Jesse, and Stacie talking about it when you think no one's listening. She never mentions it, so I'm confused…"

Dropping Chloe's arm Aubrey eyes scanned the living room and thankfully she didn't see any movement. Stepping closer she whispered, "Do you ever question why she texts or calls you in the middle of the night?"

"No," the serious tone to the question made Chloe more suspicious than anything, "I just figured that's something musicians with minds like hers do."

"Yes," Aubrey didn't expect Chloe to be this defensive, the tone wasn't harsh or offensive, but it carried enough weight to say that Chloe knew _something_ , "but…"

"Let's be honest," Chloe cut in, if Aubrey was going to dangle information well so was she, "if Beca had a real nine to five job, she wouldn't be awake at three in the morning making music. I know Beca chooses when she wants to work."

That wasn't true at all, Beca works all the time, at the studio, at home and at the restaurant, and in Aubrey's opinion that's way too much and Beca needs a break. It's something she knows, hell everybody knows, except for Chloe. So when Chloe thinks Beca's working on her own music at all times of the day and night she's not, she could be working on any number of projects from Maroon 5 to the X Ambassadors to The Chainsmokers or possibly even remastering something for James Taylor and Eric Clapton.

"What makes you think she's not a full time studio musician?" Aubrey needed to tread lightly, because there was only so much she could say without revealing things Beca didn't want revealed yet.

"I think she only does that for fun," Chloe crossed her arms and Aubrey mimicked her, "Besides you and I both know you can't drive a hundred thousand dollar SUV or live near the marina on _just_ ," she stressed, "a studio musicians salary."

Aubrey was worried, pulling Chloe further into the kitchen she questioned, "What exactly are you saying?"

"That I know Beca's loaded," Chloe reluctantly stated, she didn't want a fight, but she needed to prove that she didn't care what Beca did for a living and that she just liked Beca for who she is, "maybe from some type of inheritance from her mom."

"Ok…" Chloe was starting to piece things together and Aubrey knew she needed to do some damage control and this would be the last time she would do it. Those two were growing closer and it wasn't fair for Chloe to be kept in the dark about Beca's fame anymore. And that's exactly what she plans on telling that little pain in the ass the next time they talk. "You have to understand she's kind of leery about telling people."

"Aubrey I'm not after her money," Chloe reassured in a soft tone as she leaned against the kitchen counter, "trust me I've got more than enough, but you've probably already read that on the internet."

Aubrey's face dropped and her shoulders slumped, so that's why she always got a blank stare when she asked certain questions, Chloe knew she knew her secret the whole time. If possible she feels guiltier now than she did ten minutes ago.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I only came across those articles while doing your background check," Aubrey just did something she hated to do, she told a complete lie, "you should see what I found on Stacie."

Chloe lightly laughed at the small joke, "It's ok, it's been nice not having people know, I like just being me."

"I'm just curious, but why do you work at my restaurant when you don't have to?"

"Because it helps me to feel normal and I wanted something to keep me occupied until I start writing full time for Rolling Stone," Chloe quietly stated, "that's why I said I only needed the job until the end of my internship. I didn't lie about anything and I also didn't anticipate getting involved with someone like Beca this quick."

Aubrey smiled, "She really likes you, you know? I hear her talking to Jesse."

"I like her too, I do want to be with her and I plan on telling her that on our date," Chloe confessed with a smile, finally stating what she'd been awake all night contemplating, "but can you please not tell her or the others about my family or money," Aubrey nodded and she felt reassured, "I just don't want to be pitied."

"I understand and I don't want to sound like I'm lecturing you," Aubrey cautiously stated, "but you will need to tell Beca at some point, she deserves to know."

"I will…when the time is right."

"Well in that case, if you ever need to talk I'm here to listen," Aubrey offered even though it'll probably never happen.

"Thank you…" for once Chloe didn't feel like she was being scrutinized after everything was out in the open, "but you still never told me why Beca doesn't sleep."

"Easy, because she's a perfectionist," Aubrey grinned as she headed towards the door. This wasn't the whole story, there was way more to it, so she really wasn't crossing the line, but this may be something Chloe could help with, "Beca dwells on little things, mainly when it come to her music, but occasionally it crosses over to her normal thoughts. Usually she's good at separating the two, but when she can't, then she can't shut off her brain at night."

Aubrey knew Chloe probably had tons of questions and honestly she's not going to answer them. Beca's the only one who deserves to give out personal details, but what Aubrey can do is give Chloe some personal insight on idiosyncrasies that took her years to understand.

"Ask her all the personal questions you want, because god knows I don't want any extra comment cards at the deli from the peanut gallery because she found out I gave you inside information," Aubrey swears when Beca's annoyed with her for any reason the cards increase tenfold and with completely ridiculous demands, like a blackjack table or a full size arcade pinball machine, "Plus even I don't understand her nonsense and idiotic reasoning half the time."

"Beca can be kind of flighty," Chloe added with a smile, even though she found it was pretty freaking adorable.

"She can be," Aubrey laughed at how true that was, "but she's also one hell of a friend and I'll never forget anything she's done for me…" She didn't even give Chloe a chance to respond before adding, "So let's run! We'll make it short and on the way back we can grab a smoothie or something that way you're back in time to go to the farmer's market with her."

It was neat learning a little bit about what made Beca Mitchell tick and Chloe loved how it opened up this whole new perspective, "Let me just leave her a quick note before we go."

"Sure…"

Aubrey watched Chloe grab a notebook from the dining room table and scribble down a few sentences. Standing at the edge of the living room she saw Beca asleep on the couch with Gizmo staring at them protectively perched at her feet. She grinned when Chloe adjusted the blanket and pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek before quickly ducking down to retie her shoelaces when Chloe turned to set the note on the coffee table under Beca's phone.

"Ready?"

Aubrey stood and nodded once Chloe was standing next to her, "In the words of Fat Amy, lets crush it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think! So leave me a review or drop me a message I'm all ears and open for any form of flattery, praise, suggestions and constructive criticism. It's all good!
> 
> See you next week for another installment!
> 
> Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you want for more of this, I have this as a work in progress over on another huge fanfic site. So you can google and read it there or just wait for another update next weekend, it's up to you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything PP, PP2 or PP3...any ideas and mistakes and general mishaps are mine.

"Miss Beale," Chloe swiveled her chair and saw her boss standing at the intern office door, "are you free for a few minutes?"

Chloe glanced at the time on her laptop, her weekend started ten minutes ago, but she'd stay to finish up some paperwork so her entire weekend would be free. It was her turn to plan a date and Beca claimed to be "down for anything"; so they were hiking Angel Island with a light picnic lunch, then taking the ferry to Tiburon for drinks and dinner at this cute little outdoor seafood café that supposedly has the best views. 

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "did you want to see the review I was working on?"

"No," he tiredly smiled, "that can wait until Monday's publishing meeting."

"Ok," closing her laptop Chloe grabbed a pen and notepad and followed him to his office.

Roger didn't seem upset, Chloe's seen that side a few times, once when the editor-in-chief scrapped one of his teams articles to make room for a fashion icon insert and twice at a few of the more lazy interns constantly who ask him stupid and redundant questions.

Situating herself in the only chair not stacked with magazines and folders Chloe asked, "So what's up?"

"First and foremost," Roger set his glasses aside, "how's your internship been?"

"Actually pretty much like I expected," Chloe honestly answered, "there's a lot of photo copying, note taking and transcribing of interviews, but observing how a real magazine functions has been a huge eye opener."

"Are you disappointed?" He inquisitively asked.

"Nope," Chloe shook her head, "I like it here, you've slowly given me more responsibility and I feel like part of the team. It's cool seeing some of my input making its way to publishing."

Lately Chloe and a couple of the other intern's workload have significantly increased. Between making runs downstairs to photography to help choose prints and make editing suggestions or compiling background research for future articles, she's busy all day. Although if their days aren't too hectic, she does manage to sneak away a couple times a week for lunch with Beca. It's a good way to break up her day and the few quiet minutes they get together have saved her from smacking a few of her fellow interns.

"A lot of the writers and editors are impressed with you," giving feedback to interns was the trickiest part of Roger's job, but unlike most, Chloe's very receptive, thriving off any advice or constructive criticism he gave, "Jason was right about hiring you, you're already becoming a valuable asset to the magazine."

Jason was the guest lecturer Chloe met while at Columbia and he was the whole reason she'd gotten her dream job, "He's a good guy and between you two and Ashley in photography, I've learned way more than I ever could've in college."

"That's what most of your colleagues don't see," twirling his pen Roger reclined in his chair, "I know our internship program is a bit unconventional and unstructured, but it's designed that way for a reason. We're in the music industry, not National Geographic."

"I like that," Chloe grinned, she wouldn't change anything her experiences so far, "I like the unpredictability, to me that's journalism."

"So then I have the answer to my next question," the lame attempt at a joke only earned Roger a curious stare from across the desk, "I'm supposed to formally do this next week when I have all your paperwork from HR."

"Oh well I can wait," Chloe happily interrupted even though she knew what was coming next. She'd signed a letter of intent before her internship, but it was still exciting to get the formal job offer.

Roger tapped the pen against the edge of his desk, "Do you still want to work at a place where sometimes you'll stay all night to meet deadlines or I'll send you to a dive bar in Missouri to hear an up and coming band that just turns out to be complete shit?"

Chloe brightly smiled and eagerly nodded, "Isn't that all part of the job?"

Enthusiasm like that is exactly what he needs on his team, "How about if I make you rewrite an article ten times only to scrap it last minute and put you on a new project due in three hours?"

"Where do I sign?" Emphasizing her point Chloe uncapped her pen and scooted closer to the desk.

Roger stuck his hand out, "Well then, welcome aboard the crazy train Miss Beale."

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here," firmly shaking her boss's hand Chloe knew she was going to like working for him, he liked to have fun as long as the job got done, "I'm sure all the other stuff will all be explained later."

"Yeah, next week we'll sign your offer letter," Roger stated moving a few magazines out of the way trying to get to a folder at the bottom of the stack, "then at the end of the month HR will sit down and go over all that business. Now I can't remember if you get two or three weeks off to move and get settled in San Francisco, but my advice to you is start looking for apartments, good ones can be hard to find."

"I've already moved," Chloe blurted without thinking.

"Ok," Roger slid the folder he'd been searching for in front of him and flipped it open, "then HR will move your start date up as soon as the internship is over."

"Man I was hoping to travel around California," Chloe regretfully stated slumping in her chair, she should've kept her mouth shut.

"You still can," Roger laughed, "I'll just tell them you didn't have time to move yet, I've done it for _tons_ of interns, because Jason did the same for me and my wife so we could go on our honeymoon. I like to pay it forward and one day when you're in my seat I hope you do the same."

"Wow, that's really nice of you."

"Besides, it's part of the whole new hire deal, all interns are entitled to it, even one's who knew they were getting the job beforehand," Roger warmly smiled, "Where are you from?"

"Georgia," Chloe replied, "a small town outside of Atlanta specifically."

Opening a drawer Roger pulled out a post-it note and wrote that down, "All the way across the country, it took my stuff like a week to arrive from South Carolina, so yours will be about the same."

Actually it only took Chloe's movers five days, but maybe that was because she had them store it for a month while she and Billie road tripped across the country, "Yeah I guess."

"Ok," Roger jotted down a few notes and stuck the post-it to his computer monitor next various other reminders for the next upcoming week, "I'll tell HR Monday morning, I can probably work out three weeks for you."

"I don't know what to say," Chloe was only hoping for two weeks, but she'll take three, "thank you so much."

"Just bring me a nice bottle of wine and we'll call it even." Tossing his pen and post-it notes aside he glanced down at the open folder, "So any last complaints about the internship, everybody's got at least one, if not we'll move onto business."

Chloe thought for a few seconds and decided to joke around a little, "Well I _was_ hoping for free concert tickets and to sit in on actual interviews with real musicians, but I got nothing except t-shirts and CD's."

Roger just laughed, because that was always the number one complaint, "Oh come on, we can't give you guys the good perks when all you do is make coffee and sort mail."

"True…"

"There has to be something to look forward too," Roger rocked back and forth in his chair, "but because you're in my division, I can tell you we get all the good stuff."

"I can't wait," Chloe laughed, "but it's not like I've sat around the whole time I've been here," she had her own _perk_ to brag about and it came in the form of a super sexy studio musician, "I'm dating someone who knows all the happening spots," Beca easily got them into any club in town with just a phone call, "she took me to this hole in the wall jazz club last week that had a line around the block, but she'd reserved a table and we walked right in."

Roger grinned, "Well good, but you might want to tell that intern what's his name," looking over at his computer he read down a list of names attached to the opposite side of the monitor, "the one who follows you around like a lost puppy…"

"Tom?" Chloe chuckled, they'd worked together on one project and all he talked about was the ex-girlfriend he missed back home.

"That's the one…"

He was nice enough, but way to sulky, so Chloe will be glad when he's gone, "I'm not interested and I've made that very clear."

Chloe's not even slightly interested in Tom, especially when she has someone as hot and sweet as Beca. They've been dating almost two months and it's actually been amazingly perfect, she never knew dating could be this fun or easy. It's been nice to get dressed up and go on romantic dates to fancy restaurants, but she also loves how they can sit for hours in a coffee shop sharing an oversized donut with sprinkles, Beca's favorite, and just talk about absolutely nothing, yet everything. Beca's a great person, she's smart and witty, while still somehow maintaining this adorably awkward quirkiness that's just so loveable.

For once Chloe's the priority in someone's life and it's been nice, because it's something she didn't experience much of growing up or in her last relationship. She _loves_ how Beca will rush into the deli out of breath from running down the street minutes before her shift ends just to walk her home because the past two days all they've been able to manage are a few calls or texts. Similarly she can see the same appreciation and happiness in Beca's eyes when she goes out of her way to do something nice.

They're slowly evolving and as great as the whole dating thing is, they've yet to have a real first kiss. Yes Beca gives her these totally awesome lingering kisses and random pecks, which say they definitely aren't trapped in the friendzone, but they're only previews. It's not that Beca's shy about making a move, in fact it's the exact opposite, Beca's strong and confident, yet sensitive and very conscientious of her feelings. So she knows Beca just wants their first kiss to be perfect and that's totally swoon worthy, but it's also highly frustrating. It's been almost two freaking months and she's done everything short of pushing Beca up against the wall and smashing their lips together to get her point across. Maybe she's actually going to put Aubrey's advice to use and pointblank tell Beca to kiss her so they won't have this issue again. Because one thing's for damn sure, she's not going another day without thoroughly kissing Beca Mitchell.

"So," Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "what did you need to see me for?"

"Right," picking up a piece of paper from the folder Roger handed it over, "have you ever heard of DJ Titanium?"

Raising an eyebrow Chloe sarcastically laughed, "Uh yeah, they're a multi-Grammy winning producer and songwriter, the biggest creative genius to emerge in the last five years. You've got to be joking with a question like that."

"Afraid not…"

Taking the email Chloe saw it was from Jann Wenner, the founder and publisher of Rolling Stone Magazine, he wasn't joking, "They're also infamous for being reclusive and extremely private."

Roger closed the folder and tossed it aside, "I take it you're a fan?"

"Of course," Chloe enthusiastically stated, "they're brilliant, I'd _kill_ to sit in a room with them for five minutes."

"Yeah well so would Rolling Stone," rocking back and forth in his chair Roger let out a long breath, "we've been trying for years and all we continue to get are firm no's from their management team."

Bouncing her crossed legs Chloe was excited, "So what does this have to do with me?"

"I'd like your opinion on that email," Roger gestured to the paper in Chloe's hand, "I don't buy it, but upper management wants _everything_ regarding DJ Titanium followed up on."

Briefly reading through the email Chloe didn't believe it either, it was from a fishy email address and was barely four sentences long. They claimed to have overheard DJ Titanium and another person talking about how they were taking a year off from music once the _twenty one pilots_ album and a few other pressing obligations were completed. But that wasn't the most interesting part, they also claimed the elusive producer was female, lived in San Francisco, and had recently started dating someone, a girl to be exact.

"There's no name…" Chloe set the paper down, the only thing she believed was that the producer was a girl, because that's something she's suspected for a long time. "A reputable source wouldn't approach us like this." People like the paparazzi knew exactly who to contact, this was an amateur trying to make a quick buck, "This person got the general editors email address off the 'contact us' page on our website."

"You're smart," Roger grinned, Chloe was intuitive and looked at a piece of information from all angles, she was going to do well here, "but it's already confirmed this producer is doing that album, so that information isn't new."

"Yeah, but the email also implies they recorded in town because this DJ lives here."

Roger rested his elbows on the desk to reread the information, "And?"

"Where is their management team?"

"LA…"

Chloe wrote down a few notes, "An artist that popular likes to keep a tight rein on the information released about them, so they're usually close to their management and PR teams and for that reason," she grinned, "I don't think they work here or live here."

"I agree with everything you've said," he's tired of the same endless leads that always result in nothing.

"If I had to guess, they probably have a compound like Prince but in the Hollywood Hills or maybe even Malibu. People probably grocery shop next to this person every week and never know who they're standing next to."

"I like that theory."

"But you're still making me call the number at the bottom of the email right?"

Roger nodded, "Yes, but make it short, state you're an intern purely doing a follow up call and reemphasize that we're not a tabloid so no money will ever be given for information. Don't let them finagle something out of you and don't make any promises…" he paused long enough for Chloe to take notes. "Look, I don't care what the head honchos upstairs want, we are not TMZ so I don't care if we catch DJ Titanium ordering milkshakes at In-N-Out, _unless_ we're there for an interview with them."

Chloe didn't want to be that type of journalist either so she was happy her boss knew where to draw the line, "Understood, anything else?"

"Just write up all your findings and email it to me on Monday," Roger tiredly rubbed his eyes, "I follow the same procedure for every claim we get."

"How often do you get them?" Chloe curiously questioned.

"About once a month," Roger started packing his things, "It's always the same and I hate wasting my people's time running after false claims when they could be doing something productive. DJ Titanium will only do an interview when they're ready, I don't think we should hound them."

Chloe can totally see things like this rolling in every once in a while by some part-time paparazzi looking for a quick payday, so maybe there was some validity to DJ Titanium living and working here. That still doesn't mean she buys it though, but she does want to get a second opinion and what better way than with someone fully submerged in the music industry, Beca Mitchell.

Chloe just shrugged, "I think they probably just want to be left alone."

"I fully agree," Roger stated, standing up he shouldered his bag, "If it was up to me, I'd just wait for them to come to us, but the bosses upstairs want to be the first, it's all about money."

"It does make the world go around," Chloe joked.

Switching off his computer monitor, Roger shooed Chloe out of his office, "Now I need to go, my kids have requested I partake in a water balloon fight tonight before dinner."

Chloe laughed as they headed down the hall, "Well good luck with that," walking backwards she waved, "have a good weekend."

"You too…"

Plopping down in her chair Chloe picked up her phone, she'd swapped shifts with Jessica so last minute this afternoon that she hadn't had a chance to tell Beca yet. Checking the time she grinned, Beca was probably still at the studio, which meant she could surprise her _almost_ -girlfriend at work and hopefully they could go out for dinner and a movie.

* * *

"Becaaaaaa…" Jesse dragged out repeatedly poking her shoulder with a finger, "Becaw!"

"What?" Turning away from the computer Beca grabbed the offending finger and twisted it, making him whimper, "Keep it up and I'll break it."

"Ok, ok," pulling his hand free Jesse shook it out trying to ease the pain, "just remember you're the one who wanted to see me, so my boredom is all on you."

Adjusting a knob on the soundboard Beca turned back to her computer, "Just give me a sec?"

He nodded and for once didn't fight her as she tinkered with some equalizers then started the playback. She'd been working on the final touches of _twenty one pilots_ newest album the past few weeks and she was almost done. Usually she's allowed to take her time, but the band wanted to push the release date up to coincide with their new tour, so she was getting pressured everyday for the final product.

Pausing the playback, Beca slid a couple faders down and muted a background channel, "I swear I'm almost done, I've just gotta get this right."

Beca's been holed up in her studio trying to perfect songs that was already perfect all week and Jesse can tell she's exhausted. It was useless trying to tell her that though, the only time she's not working is when Chloe's around, so at least she's getting some sort of break amongst the chaos that is her life right now.

Twirling in his chair Jesse waited until the song faded and he saw the usual smile that said she'd got the outcome she was looking for. Standing up he clapped, "You've got another hit on your hands."

"Yeah, yeah…" Beca laughed, saving all her work she shut the mixing program down, "I'm so glad it's over," relaxing in her chair she rested her head against the back and closed her eyes, "I don't care if I ever hear those songs again, is that a bad thing to say?"

Jesse dropped down in his chair, "No, but be prepared in a few weeks it'll be on every radio station." Placing his hands on her arms he excitedly shook her, "Oh maybe you'll get another Grammy nomination or one of those fancy platinum records to hang up!"

"Whatever," rubbing her eyes Beca yawned, she hopes Chloe will let her and Gizmo crash on the couch again tonight, she sleeps so much better when the other girl is around.

"I know that look," Jesse waved a hand in front of Beca to get her attention and stupidly grinned, "you're thinking about your _girlfriend."_

Beca pushed his face away and groaned when they got into a little bit of a wrestling match, "Dude, come on stop, she's not my girlfriend."

"Yes she is," Jesse argued grabbing the hand currently being balled into a tiny fist.

"No…" Beca's other wrist was seized.

"Yes…" Jesse was just pinning the struggling hands to the armrest when a foot appeared between them, "Bro…" he yelled twisting out of the way taking a blow to the knee, "you aimed right for my junk, you know that's off limits."

"Then let go of my arms fucker," Beca's voice strained as she picked up her foot and took aim again. Breaking a wrist free she smacked him upside the head. "Haven't you learned," she smacked him again, "I always win."

Jesse ducked out of the way, "That's only because you have tiny wrists. Now…" grabbing Beca's chair he tipped it dangerously backwards, "admit Chloe is your girlfriend or you're going down."

"We've only been dating a couple months, whoa…" Beca flailed her arms around trying to reach the edge of the mixing board, "Ok, ok, ok," she stilled her movements when he tilted it further back, "I'm not her girlfriend yet, but I want to be," she rushed out, "and I kinda want to live long enough for that to happen," the chair teetered for a few seconds then eventually righted itself, "Are you happy now, I almost died."

"Very," Jesse laughed watching his best friend use her foot to slide away from him a few inches, "why aren't you with her?"

"She's working at Aubrey's until ten, after that we're doing takeout and a movie at her place."

Jesse wiggled is eyebrows, "So is _that_ what you're calling it now?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "No dumbass much to my dismay, we're really watching a movie."

Reaching over Jesse felt Beca's forehead, "A _movie_ and nothing more? My, my, _my_ how your life has changed."

"I told you she's different, I don't want to rush things," Beca tiredly rubbed her face. It's not that she doesn't want to have sex with Chloe, because she does, the sexual tension is there and has been building for a long time, but she wants to wait, "I want more with her," she can feel the heat of embarrassment on her face, "I want us both to be ready for that step."

"I like seeing girlfriend Beca," Jesse said, Beca is really changing her ways and it's nice seeing her make an effort for someone, "I think that's a smart decision."

"Me too, I just don't want to mess anything up."

"You won't," the insecurity was back, but Jesse knew Beca was going to be just fine. She was happy and that's all he wanted, "but you need to think about telling her _everything_."

"I know…"

Drumming his knees he smiled, "So what did you need me for?"

"So I got this today…" Rolling over to her laptop Beca searched through her emails until she found a particularly interesting one from Gail and turned the screen in his direction, "and I don't know what to do about it."

Jesse squinted to read the subject line then shifted his gaze to Beca, "Adele?"

"There's more movie nerd," Beca flatly stated and seconds later he practically jumped out of his seat.

"Oh my god, I usually don't say this but," running his hands through his short cropped hair Jesse grinned like a madman, "holy shit! Beca you can't turn this down," she indifferently shrugged with an expressionless face, "this is major movie history, this is James Bond, 007!"

"And your point," Jesse began pacing the room, but it was more like bouncing and Beca still didn't know why this is a big deal, "It's just a movie."

Jesse knew she had no idea what kind of offer this is, this is movie franchise history and a huge honor for anyone involved. Only highly qualified, highly sought after powerhouse people in the music industry ever get asked to write the title song for a James Bond movie and Beca is now one of those people.

"It's not _just_ a movie!" Jesse stopped in front of his best friend, placing his hands on her shoulders he lightly shook her, "Beca, you're now in the same category as Paul McCartney, Duran Duran, Louis Armstrong, Bono and Jack White," he pleaded, voice straining at the end, "they've all written or performed songs for James Bond movies."

"Being lumped in with Paul McCartney's pretty cool," Beca admitted, "but seriously, why me?"

"Beca Mitchell, I know you hate social media and you shy away from fame, but outside the little bubble you've created here," standing up straight he pointed a finger and loomed over her, "you're famous, like uber famous, and your talent has a significant impact on the music industry."

"No…come on," pushing herself out of the chair, she wandered over to the glass and looked at the black Steinway piano sitting in the recording booth, "don't put labels on me, I don't care about that kind of stuff and I certainly didn't ask for the fame, I just want to be me."

"I know, but," Jesse moved around the mixing equipment to stand next to her, "the fact is people love you and they want you to contribute to another part of history, movie history, your mom would be flipping out right now."

Beca pressed her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes, her immediate reaction to the email was to turn it down, but now she's having second thoughts. Opening an eye she saw his reflection just smiling at her in the glass, it was like he already knew what she was thinking, "She'd think this is pretty awesome wouldn't she?"

"Yes," Jesse didn't even bring up the fact that Beca's mom worked on the _License to Kill Soundtrack_ , hell that movie poster along with all the others Elizabeth Richardson worked on during her career still hung in Beca's Malibu beach house, "she'll be with you every step of the way, just like she always is, and if she was alive she'd demand to play her trumpet on the recording, simply because you wrote it."

Beca laughed, "Yeah and she probably wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Look I know jazz music was her passion," Jesse nudged her shoulder until she fully turned to look at him, "but being a studio musician and working on movie soundtracks and other albums was her career, it's how she made a name for herself. You need to do this Bec, share this with her, I think you'll find it more rewarding than you ever thought."

Ultimately what Beca wants is for her mom to be proud and this would make her so proud, she could see her mom's smile and feel the hug she'd be getting right now. Saying no to this would probably break her mom's heart and she just can't do that. She wants to write this song as a tribute to her mom's legacy so it has to be perfect.

"You're right," Beca lightly banged her head against the glass in thought, "I think I should do it…"

"Beca it's _Adele_ ," as if the title song for Skyfall wasn't enough, the chance to work with one of the biggest singers in history should be, "Plus, it's just one song and you'll have free reign over everything...And you know what else?"

Jesse looked entirely too into this, like a little kid on Christmas morning unwrapping the present he'd always wanted, and it made her chuckle, "What?"

"You could potentially win an Academy Award!"

"What that gold statue thingy you always have a party for every year," Beca can never get out of it, he makes her watch every single boring minute of the televised awards show.

"Yes an Oscar," Jesse jumped up and down. He'll probably never have the opportunity to score a movie that'll be nominated, but to be friends with someone who probably will is good enough for him, "A James Bond movie has _never_ won the best original song award yet, but you could be _that_ person."

"Wouldn't it be totally ironic for a person who hates movies to win an Oscar?"

Jesse laughed, "Yes, that's why I'm volunteering right now to accept the award for you, that way I can say I held an Oscar once, because you don't let me touch your Grammy's."

"What if I decide to send Fat Amy?" Beca joked and he actually looked offended.

"No, she'll mess up your name when it gets engraved at the Oscar party if it even gets there in one piece," Jesse was pretty sure if that happened then Shortstack would be permanently etched on the plaque for all of eternity, "I'm doing it."

Beca playfully reeled back, "That's if I even get nominated."

"So you'll do it," Jesse grinned, "I'm not going to let you say no."

"Probably, but I want to read the script first." Jesse's mouth flew open making Beca laugh, "Don't worry you can read it too," before he could say anything she sternly added, "but it won't be until after I've started my break."

Taking a break was a hard decision to make, but over the last few months it's something Beca has realized she needs. Music used to be what she lived for, what she woke up for in the morning, but now it feels like a hindrance and a burden and she's too young to be this burned out. Plus she's tired of running from her personal problems and the only way to fix that is to take a step back from the things _she's_ purposefully put in place to preoccupy her mind. She knows her mom's death is the sole source of her sleepless nights and perfectionist like tendencies and it's time to properly deal with those issues.

Besides Beca has Chloe now and she wants to be available and present for this new relationship, because it's something that deserves her full attention. Hanging out and now dating Chloe Beale has made her realize how she's really missed out on life because her work totally consumes her. She doesn't want to miss a single minute of being with Chloe, of holding hands while they grocery shop, of talking and laughing late into the night as they cuddle on the couch or that happy, content and _normal_ feeling she gets when Chloe looks at her. She wants to be better not only for herself, but for Chloe and their future and because of that in the words of Aubrey Posen she's, 'prepared to do the grown up and responsible things necessary to get her life in order.'

"I'm just worried Gail will push me to start producing again," Beca always has the final say, but giving her manager a little bit of information would only make it seem like she's ready to take on the piling workload again and that is stressing her out.

"Just be firm with her," Jesse crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. This break is long overdue and he fully supports Beca's decision, "Use her email as a weapon," she just questionably looked at him and he rolled his eyes, it was obvious she hadn't read the entire thing, "It said you won't record until December and they don't need an answer for like a month."

Standing up Beca smiled, "Oh, so I'll have months to only work on the song?" Jesse nodded. "Then Gail and Adele's manager can work out a time for us to get together and knock it out."

Gail hates waiting for answers, so she'll definitely hate waiting for her inevitable yes to the James Bond movie, but Beca didn't really care anymore. It's the reason she hasn't opened any emails with the subject line _YOU CAN NOT GO ON A BREAK YET_ , because she knows exactly what they'll say. She broke the news to everyone this morning during the weekly conference call with Gail and her PR team. While her people in LA argued, Emily, her assistant, didn't say anything she just calmly took notes then bolted from the room as soon as the call ended. Now Emily has been avoiding her and probably thinks she's getting fired and Beca feels awful because that's not the case at all. Before Emily leaves tonight they need to sit down and have a chat so she can clarify her intentions and guarantee the other girl that she'll still have a job.

"Sounds like a sophisticated plan for someone who doesn't know if they're doing it or not…"

"Shut up…" Punching his arm Beca moved away.

"By the way," Jesse rubbed his sore spot, "I'm glad you're taking time off, you've been going nonstop since your mom died."

"Thanks dude," Beca replied falling ungracefully into her chair and averting her attention to her laptop.

"Sure…"

The last thing Jesse ever expected to hear a few weeks ago while they were at a bar was that his best friend was putting her music career on hold for at least a year. It was like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders the minute she told him and she was pretty emotional about it. The version of Beca sitting across from him that afternoon was his old best friend, except more mature because she was finally willing to admit she needs to work on herself.

Jesse's pretty sure Beca made this decision months ago, but only recently came to terms with it. He's noticed how she's been much more relaxed and is no longer hovering along this invisible nervous breakdown line and it's all thanks to Chloe. She walked into Beca's life when it was needed the most and reopened her eyes to what's important in life, including the possibility of a healthy, long term relationship. It's nice, but also drastically different, to see her be affectionate with someone so quickly and so easily like she is with Chloe. It's part of the reason why he was dumbfounded to learn they weren't sleeping together, because all outward signs pointed to it. They're constantly holding hands or snuggling up together on the couch and in booths, and he's even caught Beca stealing quick kisses and slapping Chloe's ass when she thinks no one is looking.

"Dude," Beca glanced up from her laptop to find him staring at her, "quit being a creeper, your phone is buzzing and it's probably your warden."

"No, it's my lady," Jesse gushed leaning over the mix table to retrieve his phone, grinning he added, "I love my lady."

"Whipped," Beca coughed, "I mean what?"

Jesse unlocked his phone and instead of it being Aubrey's usual text about what time she'll be home it was surprisingly from Chloe.

Chloe [5:12PM]: Hey is it cool to surprise Beca at work?

Jesse moved around the soundboard and plopped down in the couch, craning his neck he saw Beca messing around on Gizmo's Facebook, "How long before you go?"

"Like another hour, Chloe doesn't get off until ten," Beca stated as she changed Gizmo's profile picture to one of him and Billie, "Once you vacate the premises, I'm gonna mess around on the piano then head home and grab Giz."

Looking back at his phone Jesse typed out a message.

Jesse [5:16PM]: I think she'd like that…

Chloe [5:17PM]: Are you sure she won't mind me just showing up?

Jesse thought about it for a minute, Beca wasn't doing much of anything, just biding her time, so he thought why not. Besides he and Aubrey had a long discussion last week about how they weren't going to purposefully hide things around Chloe anymore. This was the perfect opportunity for Beca to reveal everything, the two will be relatively alone and this is where Beca's probably the most comfortable.

Jesse [5:19PM]: It's cool, she's just hiding out here until she sees you anyway.

Chloe [5:21PM]: Thanks Jesse!

Jesse [5:22PM]: Make her play the piano for you!

Hearing the rustling of a bag Beca turned, draping an arm over the back of her chair she stared at her best friend, "What'd the dictator want?"

"She has a name," Jesse defended shouldering his bag and pointed a finger at the smirk forming on Beca's face, "and don't say bitch."

"But it's appropriate, she called me a munchkin yesterday," Beca argued, giving him the finger as he stuck his tongue out, "Whatever, you better go, she's probably waiting for you to run her bath and fan her with palm tree leaves."

"Just remember when you start acting all lovey-dovey with Chloe," he made kissy faces at her, "that payback's a bitch…Oh wait," dropping his hands he sobered up and knowingly smiled, "you already do, guess I need to start pointing out all the cutesy things you do for her."

"Jerk…"

"Love you too buddy!"

He frantically waved at her with this stupid ass grin on his face that made Beca turn back to her laptop, "You better go pick up that bubble bath."

"Actually it's printer paper," he matter-of-factly lied placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh I forgot _Aubrey Posen_ doesn't have time for baths, they're not efficient," Beca replied in a monotone voice.

"That's not true," Jesse defended. Opening the studio door and stepping out into the hallway he yelled, "sometimes we take them together and we drink wine, eat fancy cheese and discuss our day like _married people_ ," as the door closed behind him.

"You are so weird…" Beca shook her head as she laughed.

* * *

Chloe stopped in front of a simple set of black doors, other than a set of gold plated numbers there was no indication that this was Hyde Street Studios. Double checking the GPS on her phone she made sure she'd entered the address Jesse had messaged her correctly. The little blue dot said she was standing at 245 Hyde Street, but this didn't look like a recording studio at all. If she didn't know any better this plain looking door could easily pass as an entrance to one of San Francisco's many office buildings.

Looking down the street Chloe grinned, because a few spots down from where she was standing was Beca's car. Stepping closer she saw other signs that this wasn't just some random office building and that whatever was inside was expensive and closely monitored. To the left and right of the door were CCTV cameras and a few signs in various languages stating that everything was under video surveillance and trespassers will be prosecuted.

Moving over to the keypad used for automatic entry Chloe pressed the red call button and a couple minutes later a voice answered, "Hyde Street Studios."

Chloe jumped back at the unexpectedly bright and cheery, yet slightly out of breath, voice. Holding the green talk button down she answered, "Hi, I'm looking for Beca Mitchell."

"Your name and nature of business?"

"Chloe Beale and well…umm," she had no idea if it was ok to label Beca her girlfriend, they hadn't formally talked about it, but they've been exclusive since the first day they hung out, "we're dating, I'm just stopping in to surprise her."

"Oh! Jesse told me Beca's girlfriend was coming," the voice happily replied making Chloe slightly blush at how nice the reference felt, "I'm Emily by the way."

Laughing, Chloe pressed the button again, "Well Emily, is it ok if I come in?"

"Oh shoot yeah hang on, I always forget which button opens the front door," there was some mild cursing in the background before Emily spoke again, "Sorry, sorry, usually this is the receptionist's job," Chloe continued to laugh as she heard the familiar buzz of the door unlocking, "Ok found it, the elevator's on the right after you step inside, we're on the second floor."

Chloe propped the unlocked door open with her foot then pressed the button a final time, "Reception's not on the bottom floor?"

"Nope, I know weird right," Emily laughed, "The first floor is the full orchestra recording studio because they need the biggest space, everything else is upstairs and…"

As the door slammed shut Chloe could still faintly hear Emily chatting away like she was still listening to the very detailed description of the studio layout. Turning to her right she found the elevator and pressed the up button and immediately the doors slid open. A minute later she was stepping out into a modern looking reception area with wood floors, a couple of chairs, some couches, and a huge Hyde Street Studio logo spray painted in bright red behind the receptionist desk. It wasn't at all what she expected considering the entrance was so bland and nondescript, but it definitely gave off the vibe of a real recording studio.

Walking up to the desk Chloe found a tall brown haired girl, probably not older than twenty-three, still talking into a call box similar to the one she'd used downstairs. Giving a wave she lightly laughed when the girl jumped back and let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Oh man, I totally let you in didn't I?" Emily rushed out, slightly frowning.

"Yep," Chloe smiled, "you're Emily right?"

"Yes and you're Chloe?" Sprinting around the desk Emily gave a quick hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Beca constantly talks about you."

Pulling back Chloe grinned, "She talks about me?"

Emily paused to look closely at Chloe, there was red hair, a bright smile and she was really pretty, three things Beca always mentions, "Please tell me you're the boss lady's girlfriend…" she nervously wrung her hands, "Otherwise I'm in huge trouble for letting you in."

"We're working on it …" Emily wasn't as awkward as Beca, but it was still just as endearing and made Chloe smile.

"Well in that case," Emily started pacing, shaking out her hands she contemplated what to say next, abruptly stopping she turned and pointed at Chloe, "don't break her heart."

Chloe lightly laughed, she didn't buy the tough guy persona, Emily looked more confused and scared than menacing, "I won't, I promise."

Emily slumped her shoulders, "Good, it's just Beca's my friend and…"

"I understand…" Chloe winked. Emily opened and closed her mouth a couple times letting out a few inaudible words making Chloe laugh again, "I like how you're protective of her."

"I'm sorry," Emily finally managed, "I didn't mean to be a dick about it."

"No harm done," Chloe smiled as Emily shrunk away with a relieved look, "but if it's any conciliation, I hope we firmly establish the whole girlfriend thing tonight."

Emily's face brightened, "That's amazing, you guys are already my OTP and we've just met…"

Chloe followed Emily's excited and bouncy movements around the waiting room as she tidied up and gave her _entire_ life story. It was entertaining, Emily's a stark contrast to the quiet and mysterious type of Beca Mitchell, but Chloe sees why Beca likes the younger girl. Although a little ditzy and super hyper, Emily's genuine, a very 'what you see is what you get' type of girl who is honest and loyal to a fault. It's interesting, these last few months Chloe's learned a lot about who Beca is as a person just by the people she surrounds herself with. All of Beca's friends bring something unique to the table, Aubrey's the voice of reason and Stacie's the wild child, Fat Amy's the painfully blunt comedian and Jesse's the typical trustworthy best friend, while Jessica's the quiet one who seems to float somewhere in the middle of all the chaos. Collectively they're a handful and off their rockers ninety-five percent of the time, but they all have the same core qualities as Emily and are great people.

So needless to say Chloe loves Beca's friends and despite only knowing them for a short period of time, she feels like they've accepted her with no questions asked. When they hang out, nobody's trying to manipulate things, they bring out the best in each other and she likes that. She also loves how they lightheartedly pick on Beca about finally settling down with a "nice girl" or how they say she's good for Beca and that they're cute together.

They're a stark contrast to the friends Chloe thought she had growing up. She wasn't overly popular, throughout high school and college she easily jumped between the socialites, the jocks and the music clicks. However, things changed after her parents died, the people she once thought where her friends, kind of replaced her and her family with new people so they could continue climbing the social ladder. She'll admit she probably should've been a little more responsive when some of them tried to help, but it was a traumatic time in her life and she ended up pushing some of her more loyal friends away. Granted she didn't lose them all, there's still a few she keeps in contact with, but it's sporadic at the most.

"I'm sorry, how'd you end up here?" Chloe questioned focusing back on Emily's story.

"I went to San Francisco State University," Emily happily stated tossing a couple magazines in the trash, "and interned here one summer, they hired me permanently at the end of the summer, but offered to work with my schedule so I could finish college. Beca even offered to pay for part of if too."

Emily really loved her job and Chloe could totally relate, "How long have you worked here?"

"Almost three years," Emily smiled, "I handle the studio's daily schedule and take care of all the musicians needs. When it's not hectic, it's a pretty cool job, I love working with Beca."

Emily didn't need to go into how she was primarily Beca's personal assistant and that she handles all her boss's daily needs. Her job was unique and constantly varied, on any given day she could run errands, talk to Beca's publicist, manager and PR team, or juggle the seemingly endless recording schedule and all the problems it presents. All in all Beca's a pretty laidback boss who prefers doing a lot of the everyday things herself and that makes Emily's job so much easier. It's crazy, Beca's just so normal and funny, that she sometimes forgets her boss is this big time celebrity.

"So," resting her hip against the receptionist desk Chloe looked up at the clock, "it's not that I don't like talking to you, but could you tell Beca I'm here? I'm sure you want to get out of here since it's after six."

Pushing a chair under the desk Emily quietly laughed because her job wasn't done until Beca gave her the ok, "Sorry I tend to get overly excited when I meet new people."

"No need to apologize," tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Chloe smiled, "I'll just wait here," she moved toward a leather sofa, "while you get her."

"I can do better than that," Emily motioned for Chloe to follow her, "I'll take you to her, now Beca can give you the grand tour," she swiped her badge to open the door, "but for now I'll just point out the basics, you know like the bathroom and stuff."

"Thanks," Chloe followed Emily through the sound proofed door and down a short hallway, "I've never been in a real recording studio."

"Well then you're in for a treat…"

Much like reception the room they were now standing in now was decorated in the same sleek and modern style, except the bright and vibrant colors had been replaced with warm and inviting tones. Emily called it a break room but to Chloe it felt more like a living room. There were leather couches and chairs situated around a couple coffee tables and a small kitchen area complete with a refrigerator, coffee makers and a microwave was in the far corner.

"This place is awesome," Chloe grinned stepping over to a smaller refrigerator filled with nothing but drinks, from water to juice to Red Bull. "There's Beca's favorite beer," she stated making Emily laugh, she'd recognize the Anchor Steam logo anywhere, "I keep some in my fridge for her too."

"She's very adamant that we don't run out," Emily added opening the glass door, "feel free to take anything you want…"

"Thanks, but maybe later," moving over to one of the three beautiful wooden framed doors with a pane of glass down the middle, Chloe peered through it, "What's down here?"

"Wings one and two are recording studios of various sizes, Beca's studio is the last one at the end of wing one, but this wing is mainly business offices," stepping next to Chloe, Emily pointed to an open door halfway down, "that one is mine and across from me is Jesse."

Chloe laughed because of course Jesse's door had a huge bumper sticker that said _I had friends on that Death Star_ and a _Breakfast Club_ movie poster. In fact all the doors had some form of music paraphernalia on them except for a large set of double doors at the very end of the hall. The only thing that one had was a large metal sign stating, _Warning: Do Not Touch My Shit_.

"Whose door is that?" Chloe laughed pointing to the sign.

"Beca's," Emily grinned before quickly adding, "it was a birthday gift from the receptionist two years ago, it's her catch phrase around here."

Confused Chloe turned to look at Emily, why would a studio musician have a big office like that and in a prime location. People with offices like that indicated power and major responsibility, hell her boss didn't even have an office that big and he'd worked for Rolling Stone for almost ten years. Beca did _way_ more than just play the piano around here and those doors were a clear indicator of that.

"Why does Beca have the biggest office?" Emily just dumbly blinked at her and the complete silence spoke volumes to Chloe, "What does she really do here?" She was beginning to feel like everyone, including Beca, was keeping something from her, "What's she hiding from me?" She asked with folded arms.

Looking everywhere but at Chloe, Emily fumbled for her words, "I ummm…I-I-I…" she took a couple steadying breaths, "Ok so like…" her heart was racing and she could feel Chloe staring at her waiting for an answer, "I'm not allowed to talk about it," she cringed, glancing to her left then back at the ceiling she let out a long sigh, "and I wasn't supposed to tell you that either."

"Why not?"

A door softly closing made Chloe jump and she and Emily turned to look in its direction.

"Because she's signed a confidentiality agreement," Beca's voice resonated through the room where seconds ago she could've heard a pin drop, "everyone that works here does."

When Beca stepped out of Studio A and into the hallway she saw Emily and Chloe talking in the break room. She was surprised, Chloe was supposed to be working at Aubrey's not standing feet away from her office that held all eight of her Grammy's and laughing with her personal assistant about who knows what. She wasn't upset, she was more alarmed than anything because she hadn't planned on bringing Chloe here until after she revealed everything. Now things have become slightly more complicated because she doesn't know exactly what to tell Chloe, but she knows she's got to start with the truth.

"Why?" Chloe demanded then realized her tone was probably a little to harsh because she's sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this, so she lowered her voice, "Beca please tell me what's going on."

Tossing her empty water bottle into the trash Beca slowly walked over towards the two. Chloe looked confused and disappointed and lied to and that broke Beca's heart, she never wants to see that look again. While Emily on the other hand seemed scared, like she'd accidentally revealed a huge secret and was now going to get in trouble for it.

Stopping in front of them, Beca gave a reassuring smile, "Emily it's ok, you're fine," shoving her hands in her back pockets she shifted her eyes to Chloe, who was for all practical purposes patiently waiting for an answer, "Chlo, you have to understand this isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Find out what?" Glancing between Beca and Emily, Chloe saw the unspoken conversation going on between them and sure enough seconds later Emily groped for the door handle and nearly ran down the hall to her office, "Beca…"

"First off," reaching for Chloe's hand Beca was thankful it wasn't pulled away, "hey gorgeous."

The warm smile Chloe got sent shivers through her body and she immediately returned it. She loves how alive she feels at just seeing Beca, it makes her completely and utterly happy knowing that somebody _wants_ her and is glad she's here. Despite everything that's happened in her life she's found a sense of safety and security in Beca, Beca makes her feel totally at peace with herself. And all it took was a beautifully simple, _hey gorgeous,_ spoken by an equally beautiful person, for her to realize that she's starting to fall in love with Beca Mitchell.

Dropping their hands Chloe closed the small gap between them and wrapped her arms around Beca. Burying her face in Beca's neck she breathed in the familiar scent as hands rested low on her hips. It's weird, Chloe always thought revelations like falling in love would come at profound moments in their relationship, like on a sappy moonlit walk along the beach, the first time they really kissed or even had sex, but it didn't, because none of those things have happened. Instead they're just standing here, she's confused about a lot of things and has hundreds of questions about what the hell is going on, but somehow all that makes this moment entirely perfect. She'll never forget this specific time in her life, because this is the moment she knew she was falling in love with someone. And even though she's not emotionally ready to say those three words yet, for once she's not scared and she's not going to try and stop her feelings anymore.

"Hey sexy…" Chloe exhaled, returning the greeting they've been doing since that day in Crissy Field, pulling back she smiled, "Sorry I just really needed to feel your arms around me, it's been a long day."

"Don't ever apologize," Beca softly reassured linking their fingers. A light blush tinted Chloe's cheeks as she leaned forward to give a brief kiss.

Chloe hummed in content, "I could use more of those too."

"I can arrange that," Beca smiled, it was so hard to keep their kisses short and sweet, but she wanted the first one to be perfect, "Ok, I owe you an explanation right?

"Please," Chloe nodded.

"Don't worry it's only good things," Beca led them over to a couch and they sat down, "I promise."

Looking into grey-blue eyes Chloe let out a slow breath, "So…"

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, she hadn't planned on doing this today, but it would be one less thing to hit Chloe with when she finally reveals she's DJ Titanium, "There's a few things you need to know about me…"

"What that you're rich?" Beca's eyes went comically wide making Chloe giggle, "Bec, I figured that out a long time ago and it's completely fine you didn't tell me."

"Really?" Beca felt relieved knowing Chloe was ok with this because her financial situation has intimidated people before.

"I mean yeah," Chloe shrugged, to get her point across she needed to reveal that part of her life too, "I haven't been completely…forthcoming with that issue either. It's not something I particularly like talking about."

"I know you work two jobs," Beca interrupted, "and I didn't want you to think I was this snobby rich kid, because my money doesn't…" Chloe's hand landed on her tapping fingers, "What?"

"Bec, you didn't let me finish," Chloe always found the rambling so cute and it was another one of Beca's nervous habits that she'd picked up on not long after they met, "I don't need to work two jobs, I don't even need one…If I wanted to travel the world for the rest of my life I could."

Letting that sink in Beca rested her head against the top of the couch and stared up at the ceiling, glancing to her left she saw Chloe biting a lip with worry, "You mean?"

"I didn't want my money to define me either," Chloe averted her eyes.

Beca just burst out laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation, "I can't believe we were doing the same thing."

Chloe joined in the laughter, she was kind of glad that was out in the open, "I know right!"

Beca had absolutely no idea, she liked Chloe regardless of how many jobs she had or the amount of money she made. To her, Chloe was this beautiful and bubbly girl, who's artistic and bakes and brightens her day with a single smile.

"I didn't want to say anything," lifting her head Beca grinned, "but I always wondered how you could afford a kickass apartment in that expensive neighborhood."

Kissing a cheek Chloe laughed harder, "At least we know neither of us are gold diggers."

"True that," although Beca's still curious how she didn't see the signs sooner, but Chloe didn't drive an expensive car or wear flashy jewelry or clothes. Chloe's just Chloe, a girl she never in a million years envisioned herself with, but is nonetheless falling for more and more each day, "So I guess you've figured out I inherited _most_ of mine?"

The initial money came from Beca's mom's estate along with other things like life insurance policies and music royalties; but really it was Aubrey's dad, a financial advisor in LA, who looked out for her best interests. Thankfully he stepped in and helped her invest those millions, because at the time she was young and had no concept of how to manage that amount of money.

Robert Posen is a smart man and Beca trusts him with all aspects of her finances, both personal and the business side of her fame, including everything involved with the recording studio. In fact he and his firm had played an essential role in her acquisition of Hyde Street Studios and how it was kept relatively under the radar.

"Yep," Chloe popped the p making Beca laugh, without even thinking she rushed out, "most of mine is in trust funds that get distributed over a set number of years into an investment account. I have access to it just like any bank account." It's weird because as much as her dad called her a failure, this was one small indication that he did care about her if something were to happen to him or her mom, "I used part of the money from the sale of my parents house in Atlanta to move here and find an apartment, the rest I added back into that account and have basically been living off the interest. It's one of the few good things they left me."

Chloe may have looked away at the end, but Beca didn't miss the hurt, sad and defeated look on those beautiful features, "Chlo, did your parents die?"

The question wasn't probing or abrasive, it was actually really soft and full of understanding. In a way they could relate, Beca had lost everyone she loved too, so Chloe felt like she should at least say something instead of continually avoiding the subject of her family like she has been doing for weeks.

"Yeah," Chloe rubbed her eyes fighting back her tears, "and my little sister, all on the same night."

"I'm sorry Chlo," Beca stroked her thumb in comforting circles along Chloe's wrist. Chloe's family has always been a touchy subject and she figured it was because of a strained relationship, she never anticipated something like this, "I really I am."

"It's ok," Chloe sucked in a breath still looking at the floor, "I just don't like talking about it."

"I completely understand," Beca would never push for information, but what she can do is let Chloe know that she's here for her, "I know you probably get this a lot, but I truly mean this, you can come to me about anything, you can cry on my shoulder or use me as a punching bag and I won't ask any questions or need any explanations."

It crushed Beca's world when her mom died, so she can't even begin to imagine the pain Chloe faces every day knowing her entire family is gone. Yet, despite all that emotional burden, Chloe's still strong and confident and happy, and that's inspiring. It gives Beca even more reason to sort her shit out, because if Chloe can make it through a tragedy like that, then there's no reason she can't either.

"Thank you," connecting their eyes, Chloe saw the sincerity, and she knew right then that at some point in the near future she'd tell Beca the whole story, "sometimes I just need someone to hold me, I haven't had someone hold me in a long time."

"I can do that too," Beca reassured.

"Sometimes I just need someone with tattoos who can cuddle."

"Well I happen to have awesome tattoos and I'm a pretty damn good cuddler," lowering her voice Beca winked, "just don't tell anyone, I'll never live it down." Chloe cracked a smile and Beca reached up to wipe away a stray tear from Chloe's cheek with the pad of her thumb, "I'm in this relationship with you for the long haul," she smiled, "I want to be the best girlfriend I can for you, Chloe Beale, even if that means cuddling you at 3AM."

"So you're my girlfriend now?" Chloe's heart rate quickened at the thought.

It was pretty amazing how effortlessly Beca could steer the conversation to safer territory and lighten her mood without it seeming forced. It's happened countless times since they've known each other and it always makes her feel like Beca can sense her feelings and knows exactly how to make things better.

"You like how I," Beca gave a gliding motion with her hand, "slid that in there?"

"I do actually," Chloe grinned, "It's about time, I've been waiting on that title for months."

"But we've only been dating for…" Beca was confused and she started counting the weeks on her fingers.

Chloe arched an eyebrow and lightly laughed at the childlike antics, "Who were we kidding, we've never been just friends and you know it."

Dropping her hand Beca inched closer to Chloe, "So like we're totally an official thing now," her grin doubled in size, "or we still are or whatever, I guess the line is more defined now, I mean like only if you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I do," they were nose to nose and Chloe glanced down to Beca's lips, "and now I can totally grab your sexy little ass in public and call you babe or baby."

"Oh you _totally_ can," Beca stressed, "and you call me whatever you want as long as it's yours."

"Smooth…but how about you shut up and give your girlfriend a kiss, she's been waiting for you to seal the deal since that day at Crissy Field?"

"Dude why didn't you say som…" Beca barely got out before Chloe's hands were on her face and their lips were hastily smashed together. The joy was only short lived when a door unceremoniously slammed shut and Chloe ripped her lips away. Through the glass Beca saw the retreating form of assistant scurrying down the hallway and into her office. Groaning she slumped against the couch cushions, "Fucking Emily…"

"Hey, be nice, she's an innocent child," Chloe laughed because with a situation like this it was the only thing she could do. Beca on the other hand was acting like a disgruntled child, grumbling, pouting and crossing her arms, it was insanely cute, "Come on grumpy girlfriend…" Linking their fingers she tugged on Beca's hand, "We'll try again later, but right now will you to tell me why Emily signed a confidentiality agreement?"

Beca let her annoyance slide for the time being, strictly because of the _girlfriend_ reference. She was Chloe Beale's girlfriend and that made her ridiculously happy, "Would you believe it's because I own this place?"

"Twenty minutes ago I'd say no," Chloe made a big show of taking in the room again, "but, now…" she nodded in thought, "I see it and it's fitting."

"Why's that?" Beca inquired purely to see what Chloe would say next.

"You love music," Chloe started making Beca grin, "orchestra and piano music are your specialty," along with songwriting, which she's been catching Beca doing more of lately, "and that's what's recorded here right?"

"Yeah," _among other things_ Beca thought.

"So it makes total sense, it's everything you love," Chloe confirmed, "And I don't think many people your age own a recording studio so I think you don't want a lot of people to know that."

Not exactly the response Beca expected, but it's enough for her to agree with, "So are you mad or upset because I didn't tell you?"

"Nope," trust is a big part of Beca's personality, she's an extremely humble and giving person who never asks for anything in return, so Chloe can see why Beca didn't tell a lot of people this little fact, it could lead to the wrong type of people hanging around, "but are you really a studio musician?"

Now, there's the question Beca's been waiting for, "I wasn't kidding when I said I help Jesse out sometimes and I do write orchestra arrangements," this is the perfect opportunity to lay everything out, but it's still not the right time, "but I can also add owner and producer to that list."

Chloe can't believe her girlfriend, yes that's right she can now say that, was not only a musician, but a totally hot recording studio executive, "You're a producer too?"

"Sometimes…"

"Producers are sexy…"

"So are redheads named Chloe," Beca said twisting a strand of red hair around her finger.

Beca Mitchell had so many layers and Chloe loved pulling each one back, "What other awesome stuff are you keeping from me?"

The brunette winked, "Guess you're gonna have to stick around and find out."

Playing with Beca's fingers for a few minutes they sat quietly while Chloe contemplated if now was a good time to ask about the DJ Titanium lead, "So I hate to do this, but my boss got this tip and I'm supposed to follow up on it and…"

"You can ask," Beca interrupted with a smile, "I don't mind," although she was worried because work for Chloe meant Rolling Stone Magazine, she was still interested to know if this tip was about her and if so why Chloe thinks she chooses to remain anonymous, "Ask away."

"Ok…" Chloe briefly explained the situation and all her theories, while Beca expressionlessly listened and nodded. At the end she sighed, "I think it's farfetched, but have you heard any chatter about DJ Titanium living and working here?"

Beca's heard lots of theories about where she lives or works, last week Emily told her it was Rome and two months ago Tokyo. It just adds to all the other absurd theories that constantly swirl around about her, although this story hit to close to home. She remembers that afternoon with Jesse and she _thought_ they were relatively alone at the back of that little hole in the wall bar, but apparently they weren't. She needs to be more careful about what she says out in public, otherwise the safe haven she's created in San Francisco will become non existent.

"I mean there's always talk," Beca said in a neutral and steady tone, "but I haven't heard anything and we have a lot of musicians roll through here. Besides San Francisco is a small music town, if they were here somebody would know."

"Yeah I think that too," Chloe said, "I also think LA or New York are more probable."

"Why are they so fixated on finding this person?" For the first time ever Beca has the opportunity to find out why Rolling Stone constantly badger her for interviews.

Chloe just shrugged, "I'm not sure, part of me thinks they want to be the first to break such a huge music story, but the other part of me thinks they just don't like that someone repeatedly tells them no, even the president of the United States hasn't said no."

Beca never thought of it that way, "Do they ever look at it from the human perspective? Maybe this person doesn't want anything to do with fame or fortune," she was being completely honest and soon Chloe will understand why, "maybe they just want to live a normal life, have a normal relationship and make music because it's all they know how to do."

"Unfortunately not, to them it's all about the money…" Chloe snuggled into Beca's side and an arm looped around her shoulders pulling her closer, "Once they get the interview they'll fixate on someone else."

"And what's your opinion on the whole anonymity thing?" Beca asked lightly tracing patterns along Chloe's upper arm.

"I think there's an extremely personal reason behind it, they don't want to be found, and I think we should respect that," Chloe smiled, she liked talking to Beca like this, it was nice to have a sounding board, "I want to put a face to the name just as much as everyone else, but what society forgets is that their music is what really matters."

To know that Chloe thinks like that, is encouraging and a sign that once Beca finally does come clean, Chloe will look at her as a person and not just a celebrity, "I think you're right."

As Chloe looked around the room she thought it was odd how invested Beca was in her responses about DJ Titanium. Things weren't adding up, Beca knew something and she can't decide if it's upsetting or not to know she wasn't trusted enough to be told. Then again she is a journalist for a major music magazine, so Beca could just be protecting a friend or colleague, and she really can't find fault in that.

Pushing the thoughts away Chloe tilted her head and kissed Beca's jaw, "So, like am I going to get to see an actual studio with all the buttons and wires and computers and knobs you twist and sound proof rooms and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Beca laughed detangling herself from her new girlfriend. Standing up she stretched, "Pump the breaks pretty lady, you know I can't show you my swag until I've at least offered you food."

"I see your swag," swatting Beca's ass Chloe made a point to stare at it, "And it's _real_ nice…" Shifting her eyes she saw a blush run up Beca's neck, "So I wouldn't be opposed to seeing your other _swag_."

"Good to know," it's insane how fast Chloe can take an innocent word and make it sound so dirty. Swallowing the lump in her throat Beca can't believe how flustered this girl makes her in such a short amount of time. "So was that a yes to food?" Chloe nodded, "Did you want to order takeout that way I can show you my _swag_?"

"Yes please," Chloe said, standing she pressed a kiss to Beca's lips, then wandered over to the drink refrigerator, "I've never had a date in a recording studio."

Swinging the door to the office wing open Beca shouted, "Hey Junk! Get your ass out here and bring my favorite takeout menus with you."

"So is Emily your assistant?"

"Yep, along with whatever else she told you, despite the flighty appearance she's an extreme multitasker," motioning Chloe closer Beca whispered, "You want to see something funny?" After Chloe nodded she pounded on the glass and yelled, "Also I forgot Benji's here," swiftly shutting the door she grinned at Chloe, "Benji's this bass player that only hangs out in Jesse's office to crush on Emily. Now watch," opening the door she held out her hand and began a five second count down, at two they heard a loud crash as a dazed and bright red faced Emily stumbled out into the hallway, "She's a tall drink of water but clumsy as fuck."

* * *

"Want to see something awesome," finishing off her beer Beca set the empty bottle on the ground next to the piano bench she and Chloe had just sat down at.

"That depends," Chloe grinned, "How many of your other girlfriends you've showed this to?"

Unbuttoning the cuffs of her shirt Beca pushed the sleeves up, she hadn't played this song in forever and she wanted to share it with Chloe, "I only show this to the special redheaded ones."

Giving Beca a light shove Chloe laughed, "Are you trying to lure me in with your piano skills?"

"Hey! Chicks dig my piano skills," Beca joked back, "it's a real _panty_ dropper."

"Enlighten me Beca Mitchell," Chloe demanded leaning in just a little bit closer, "I want to know how you'll make my panties drop."

It wouldn't take much for Chloe to get to that point, she always thought musicians were hot, but this one took it to a whole other level. That smile, those clothes and the way Beca carried herself was so much hotter _and_ sexier than any musician she'd ever seen. Then add in that intellectual brainpower and the incredibly sweet and romantic things done for her and she's fucking enamored with Beca Mitchell.

"Simple," stretching out her left hand, Beca purposefully flexed her fingers with a smirk. Now she's only had one beer, but it was on an empty stomach, so she's totally being less tactful than she'd normally be with girls. Shifting her weight she placed her lips next to Chloe's ear, "because I'm _talented_ with my fingers."

"And forward too," Chloe shivered, turning her head they locked eyes, "but I like that, your confidence is a major turn on."

The sexual tension was rapidly growing and Chloe was completely ok with it. Although she doesn't like to rush into it, she loves sex and she's a big believer in the role it plays in relationships. So being compatible in the bedroom with someone is an absolute must for her and the person she's with needs to be just as into it as she is. However, something tells her there will be no problems with Beca, because they have this undeniable chemistry that she's never felt with anyone.

Resting her hand on the piano fallboard Beca tapped her fingers, "Like I said before," her eyes flicked to Chloe's lips then back up, "I can be as forward as you want."

"I bet you can," teasingly brushing their noses together Chloe hovered her lips close to Beca's, "but before we test that theory…" she unexpectedly pulled back with a grin, "I want to see these fingers at work to see if you'll have a shot with me."

"In that case all you need to see is my left hand," the hand in question was picked up and closely examined making Beca grin, "It's what creates all the magic."

"Is your mouth writing checks your body can't cash?" Chloe questioned tracing the faint lines on her girlfriend's palms.

"If you're unsure I'll allow a free trial offer," Beca liked playing the flirting game, except this was the first time it had really turned sexual and she was finding it harder and harder to control herself. She wanted nothing more than to kiss the hell out of Chloe, but their first real kiss needed to be perfect, even the setup, "after that you can cash all the checks you want."

Chloe innocently looked away from the hand and with a semi-straight face said, "Who the fuck still writes checks?"

Beca let out a snort of laughter, because _that_ wasn't the answer she was expecting, "Did you want to use a debit card then," she tried to deadpan, but when Chloe looked at her they both burst out laughing, "I can't believe I just said that."

Kissing a cheek Chloe continued to laugh, "You are so cute."

"Badass…"

"Whatever you say cupcake…"

"Dude no, I'm your g _irlfriend_ not a delicious dessert," Beca screeched.

"Hmm," Chloe swept her eyes along Beca's body, "that's debatable, I won't know until I try…" She got a light jab to the side for that, but the blush running up Beca's cheeks was worth it. "Anyway _babe_ ," stressing the word Beca gave her this lopsided smile that said she was ok with that label, "are you gonna get this show on the road?"

If someone would've asked Chloe six months ago if she'd ever be in a new and amazing relationship, with thoughts of sex and love and _happiness_ , she would've said they were dreaming. Because six months ago when she set off with Billie across the country on their road trip, she was content to live the rest of her life alone, but then one night she met Beca, in a bathroom of all places. And Beca is slowly putting the broken pieces of her heart back together and making her whole again without even knowing it. When she's around Beca she no longer feels like she's damaged goods.

"Sure but," Beca tangled the fingers of her right hand with Chloe's left, "I wasn't kidding, I only need my left hand for this."

Tightening her grip, Chloe set their hands in her lap, "Will I know this?"

"Probably not," Beca said looking down at the keys and setting her hand in place, "this was part of my senior recital at USC."

Chloe had no idea what to expect, but what she saw and heard next was unbelievable. This wasn't elevator or department store music, this was a complicated classical showpiece meant for places like Carnegie Hall or Lincoln Center. What Beca was playing with one hand is something most people can barely play with two. She's never seen anyone play the piano so elegantly, it was effortless, and to say Beca was talented was a complete understatement, Beca was a genius. This must have been what Jesse was talking about when he told her to get Beca to play the piano.

Beca's fingers moved with such determination and skill, depressing each key with precise pressure needed to control the dynamics and tones or to emphasize key changes. A pinky stretched to depress a black key and a thumb hit the same note an octave higher, while still somehow carrying out a wildly intricate pattern in between. Watching each finger curve slightly as they glided from note to note, through measure upon measure for five solid minutes, had her wondering if that same proficiency and expertise would be applied to her body. Something tells her Beca knows _exactly_ what to do in bed to bring the heat up between them and drive her insane, yet still keeping things calm and gentle and kind when it's called for.

The final note sounded almost as abruptly as everything started and it jarred Chloe from her fantasy.

"Did you like it?" Beca asked after the resonating sound died in the room, "I was a little rusty."

"That was rusty!?" Chloe finally managed to squeak out while staring at Beca in disbelief.

Beca gave a wary smile then shifted her eyes to the keyboard, "That bad?"

"No, holy shit Beca," Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks making the other girl look at her, "that was beyond words good, I've never seen anyone play music with one hand like that."

"Yeah?" Chloe nodded and Beca let out a relieved sigh. The solid two minutes of silence after the song ended were nerve wracking, "That took almost my entire senior year to learn and memorize, my piano teacher said it was the crowning moment in my recital."

"I can see why," anyone who can play like that deserves to just be handed a diploma no questions asked. Beca's more talented than she ever let on and Chloe's positive she could listen to Beca play the piano the rest of her life, "What's it called?"

"Chopin's Revolutionary Etude," it was actually a left-handed study in C-sharp minor from Opus Ten, but Beca didn't think Chloe cared about the finer details, "written in 1831 for Franz Liszt."

Chloe had heard of those composers, but wasn't overly familiar with their work, "Can you play more?"

"Loads," Beca admitted, Chopin was one of her favorite classical artists because it was very intricate and widely considered the most difficult, "but jazz is what I really love, I used to play it with my mom."

"Play some for me…"

The pleading tone and puppy dog eyes almost had Beca caving, but she had something else in mind, "I will after we eat, but first let's play a game until Emily comes back, you name a song, any song and see if you can stump me, I bet you can't."

Chloe eyed Beca as she took a sip from her beer bottle, "Something tells me being a musical genius is an unfair advantage."

"Maybe," Beca playfully punched the theme song to Jeopardy on the piano keys, "but it's also not every day I'm sitting next to my hot girlfriend," she grinned, "so there's a high probability I'll be distracted, you could come out with the victory."

"Ok I got one!" Setting her bottle on the side of the piano Chloe smashed Beca's fingers against the keys, "How about _Trouble_ by Coldplay?"

"Please Beale," shaking Chloe's hands off, Beca quickly moved her fingers into position and started playing, "can't you come up with something less known," she deadpanned over the music, "every piano player knows that pick something _difficult_."

Closing her eyes Chloe rested her head against Beca's shoulder and listened to the music reverberate around Studio A. It was pretty cool being in a real recording studio and with someone who knew every single piece of equipment and could explain the whole process. This was Beca's world and she'd noticed a different kind of calmness to her girlfriend as they wandered around the rooms. It's the same thing she sees when Beca's over at her house or at the deli, they're the places Beca's most comfortable, they're like second homes. Yet when they step outside those comfort zones it's like this invisible wall goes up and Beca's extremely careful about what she says and does. She's still funny and charming and sweet, it's just more guarded in a way, but that all vanishes the second Chloe takes Beca's hand. Then the transition happens, the wall comes down and Beca settles back into the person Chloe sees everyday.

"Since you're not giving me any suggestions, I got something," Beca abruptly changed the song, "see if you can guess this."

It took Chloe all of five seconds to recognize Passenger's _Let Her Go,_ it was a huge hit and one of her favorite songs by DJ Titanium. She could listen to that song and album for hours, but the way Beca played it made it seem so much better. Beca knew every intricate detail of the song and now she can't decide which version she liked better this or the original.

Lifting her head Chloe grinned when Beca winked at her, god she wanted to kiss her girlfriend so bad right now.

"Can you sing for me?" Nudging Chloe out of her trance Beca smiled, "I'd like it if you did, I'll cue you," Chloe hadn't sang much around her and surprisingly she got a nod of agreement. Concentrating on the keys she prepared for Chloe to take over at the second verse, "ready, one, two, three."

"Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart…" Chloe hesitantly sang until Beca playfully tapped her ear with a finger and she belted out the next part with more confidence, "Well you see her when you fall asleep," Beca nodded in approval, "Never to touch and never to keep."

"Caused you loved her to much and you dived too deep…" Beca joined in and they grinned at each other as they continued to sing.

Singing one of her own songs wasn't something Beca normally did, but Chloe's voice was flawless and it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Their voices harmonized perfectly and she loved being able to stare into Chloe's eyes so unabashedly and not have to look away. They're so beautiful and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like she could spend a lifetime getting lost in them.

Their voices resonated through the room as the song came to an end and Beca couldn't bring herself to say a single word once they were finished. Singing one of the songs she wrote with Chloe might actually be one of the best things she's ever done.

"Oh my god you _can_ sing!" Chloe excitedly yelled making Beca visibly jump, "How high does your belt go?"

"Dude, whoa," Beca almost fell off the piano bench at the unexpected invasion of her personal space, but Chloe grabbed her shoulders at the last second "You've gotta let the song chill before you decide to scare the shit out of me."

"Sorry…"

Beca laughed, steadying herself on the bench, "You're not sorry."

"No, no I'm not," Chloe tried to press a kiss to Beca's cheek, but missed and got the edge of her mouth instead, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

Beca shrugged, she felt like an admission like along with everything else she was good at would be bragging, so genuinely she leaves it out of conversations, "I don't know, besides your voice is so much better than mine…"

"We sounded good together," Chloe admitted.

"Yeah," Beca smiled, fingers tapping the edge of the fallboard again, "I like singing with you, hopefully we can do it again sometime."

"Me too…" Finishing off her beer Chloe set the empty bottle on the ground, "Can you teach me something?"

"Sure," Beca cleared her throat, "Any requests?"

"Something easy, I've never played before."

"Easy it is…" Cracking her knuckles Beca quickly stood, she was going to go with James Taylor's _Fire and Rain_ , but at the last second decided to switch things up. "This will work easier if I actually help you so," she patted her vacated spot on the bench then placed her hands on Chloe's hips, "slide over."

"Ok," Chloe excitedly stated as she shifted into position. Her breath caught in her throat when Beca stepped behind her and unexpectedly pressed their bodies together. She felt like she was going to pass out as her hands were taken and set into place, Beca's hands felt entirely too good on her. "What are…" she weakly mumbled, but she's not sure how audible it was considering Beca's breath was coming in short puffs against her neck, "What are we playing?"

"Adele's _Someone Like you_ ," Beca simply stated feeling Chloe relax against her, "It's pretty basic, so lets start with your right hand…" She gently placed Chloe's fingers on the A, C sharp and E cords, "So it goes, thumb, middle, pinky, middle and we do that four times," she repeated slowly pressing each finger so Chloe could get the feel for it, "then for the next cycle just shift your thumb here," she moved it to the G sharp, "then repeat. Got it?"

Chloe nodded even though she barely registered anything other than how _all_ of her girlfriend's curves felt pressed against her back, "Thumb, middle, pinky, and middle…right?"

"Yeah," Beca helped Chloe repeat the two sequences a couple times, "Now let's add the left hand, it's even easier."

"Ok," Chloe's not sure what she's just agreed to, she's not even looking at the keys anymore she's watching the concentration and how beautiful it looks on her girlfriend's face, "Bec?"

"Yeah?" Twisting her head Beca almost had to take a step back from Chloe's intense gaze. Involuntarily shifting her eyes to Chloe's lips and back up she asked, "D-did you need me go over it again?"

"No…" Breaking the embrace Chloe abruptly stood and flipped around to face a bewildered looking Beca. She was tired of playing this are we going to kiss are we not going to kiss game, "I want…" Looks like she's going to have to go with the Aubrey Posen method of being direct and to the point to get what she wants. Stepping over the piano bench she took one of Beca's hands in hers, "I want you to kiss me."

Beca grinned and closed the distance between them, "But I want it to be perfect for you."

Chloe's arms found their way around Beca's neck, "I know you're a perfectionist."

Beca's perfectionism tendencies with music sometimes bled over into her everyday life and that was one of her biggest downfalls. It's something she constantly works on not doing, but also something she can't really help, "Wait, how?"

"You kiss me, but you don't _kiss me,_ kiss me like I know you want to," Chloe began, "I can see the little shadow of doubt in your eyes and your body language changes right before you switch it up and give me one of those amazing lingering kisses."

"Oh…sorry."

"It's fine, I understand," inching her head closer Chloe smiled, "but I don't want you to worry about making things perfect when you're around me, just be you, that's who and what I want," she felt like she'd gotten through when Beca nodded. "You can hold my hand, kiss me, slap my ass," they both laughed, "do whatever you want when you think it feels right, don't worry about being perfect, just go with whatever's happening at that moment."

"Ok…"

Slightly tilting her head Beca felt her heart beating out of her chest as Chloe's eyes fluttered shut. This was it, their lips were barely connected and as she shifted her weight she quickly contemplated how to proceed with this kiss that wouldn't show how eager she was. She wanted to start slow, keep things sensual and loving, and build up to the hot and heavy make out sessions she's been dreaming about. They were finally going to have the kiss they've been trying to do for so long and she wants to see fireworks and have the powerful sonic reverberations that make the studio door bang open so hard and fast that it shakes the glass that looks into the control room, and makes Emily scream with embarrassment…

Wait what? Beca tears her lips away from Chloe's with a groan, for ten precious seconds they were kissing, but they'd been interrupted _again_. Except instead of it being her dog, an erratically stopping cable car or a spilt cup of coffee, instead it was a tall, clumsy, over enthusiastic personal assistant.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Emily apologized dropping the bag of Chinese to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," mouthed Beca to a totally embarrassed Chloe who just shrugged and bit her lip, "Let me handle this."

"I didn't mean to see what I saw," Emily rushed out, "that's twice in one night."

After softly kissing Chloe's lips Beca flipped around and stifled a laugh, because instead of fleeing from the room Emily was frozen in place with her hands covering her eyes, "Em, you're fine."

"No, no, no," parting her fingers Emily peaked out of them so she could gauge how angry Beca was, but the only thing she saw was amusement, "You two were about to kiss or were kissing, I don't know I couldn't tell and like you guys are like my favorite couple even though I just met Chloe and…" she took a couple breaths, "Please don't fire me, I just wanted to let you know your food is here."

"Whoa," Beca held her hands out silently telling Emily to calm down. She tried to hide the smile that appeared when Chloe's hands slipped to her hips, "Nobody's getting fired, drop your hands please."

Doing as told, Emily breathed a sigh of relief and raised her eyes to stare at the wood paneling above Beca and Chloe's heads, "Do you want me to leave so you can continue kissing your girlfriend?"

It was really hard to maintain a since of decorum when Emily's letting out random anxious squeaks every time she looks at them and Chloe's fucking full on laughing while casually tracing these mind numbing patterns on the exposed skin between her shirt and jeans. How the hell is she supposed to act natural when _that's_ happening?

"Please," Beca nodded biting her cheek as Emily abruptly turned and stepped away, "Can you please set our food next to the Neve 8038 console?"

Emily bent and picked up the bag, which thankfully had remained upright when she dropped it. Stepping over to the glass she asked, "Is that the contraption with all the thingamabobs that you're always messing with?"

"Yes," Beca snorted out a half laugh, "then go home, I tell you every week on Friday's you can leave early if you want."

"Ok," Emily hurried back through the door, but stopped and spun around, only to find Beca and Chloe still staring at her, "I almost forgot," she let out a nervous laugh, "Gail wants to know…"

"Not tonight Emily," Beca sternly interrupted pointedly glaring at her assistant, jaw clenched.

Beca knows exactly what Gail wants and it's inconsequential to what's going on right now and it can wait until Monday so they're not going to discuss it. Plus Chloe's here and she doesn't want to explain how Gail Abernathy-McKadden is her manager because she's DJ Titanium, that's a conversation she's just not prepared to have tonight.

"But she…"

Holding up a hand Beca stopped Emily's next sentence, "I said _no,_ we'll talk about it Monday."

Emily's shoulders slumped and she lowered her eyes, "But you said."

"I need to talk to you outside please," turning to face Chloe, Beca put on her best smile, "Will you give me like five minutes?" Cupping Chloe's cheeks she gave a quick kiss, "I swear after that, I'm all yours."

"Take your time," Chloe had watched the whole ordeal closely, there was something else Beca wasn't telling her. Whoever this Gail person was made Beca tense up and have an edginess to her tone that made her want to ask if everything was ok, "I'll just practice chopsticks or something on the piano."

"Ok," dropping her hands Beca backed away, "I'll be right back."

Chloe purposefully waited until the brunette was closing the door, "Oh and Bec?"

"Yeah?" Beca stuck her head back in the room and smiled.

"You and I," Chloe pointed between them, "we're soooo kissing once you're done."

Beca grinned, "I look forward to it."

* * *

Once the door shut Beca leaned against it and waited, she wanted Emily's undivided attention for what she was about to say. She just stood there unnervingly quiet while the other girl purposely avoided her by arranging their food on the small coffee table.

"I told you this morning, no more work shit after five or on the weekends," Beca's calm voice reverberated around the room finally making Emily turn to look at her. She felt bad by the hurt expression, but she needed to set a precedent now otherwise her whole _I'm-taking-a-break_ thing wouldn't work, " _Especially_ when my girlfriend's here."

"I know," Emily sighed plopping down onto the couch, "it's just, Gail's pressuring me because you won't answer her emails, she said I'd be replaced with some high efficiency group of German professionals called Das Sound Machine if I didn't get more proficient at my job."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Beca slowly exhaled, "Don't listen to her, you work for me, she has no say in who I fire," Emily face dropped, "which you won't be, I promise, you do a great job for me," she pushed off the door, "and I have answered her, she just doesn't like what I said."

Resting her elbows on her knees Emily placed her chin in her hands, "But you can't just ask me to clear your schedule for the next year with no warning. Some of your artists have been waiting months Beca, _months_."

"Oh my God," pacing the room Beca forcefully ran her hands through her hair, why are Jesse and Aubrey the only ones who thinks taking time off is a good idea, "I'm not some fucking puppet on a string who follows everyone's instructions, I'm not doing it anymore, I'm tired and I need a break."

"I understand," standing Emily hesitantly approached Beca to stop the pacing. It's rare that Beca gets angry so she really doesn't know what to say, "but Gail won't like it…" Apparently those five words weren't a good idea either, because Beca just rolled her eyes and shoved a chair out of her way, "Sorry, let me uhhh, let me rephrase that, what do you want me to say to her?"

Gripping the edge of the soundboard Beca looked out the glass to Chloe who was randomly banging keys on the piano, that presence alone calmed her. Tearing her eyes away she turned to Emily who had opened the notepad app on her phone, "Tell her I don't care what she likes, that it's my prerogative to turn down work and specifically tell her that I don't care if these decisions diminish my popularity or ruin my career," she paused giving Emily time to get everything down, "Then finally tell her _I'll_ come back when _I'm_ ready and to not pressure me."

"I'll tell her that," Emily nodded locking her phone. For the first time she saw the beaten and tired Beca everyone whispers about and it made her feel guilty for pressing so hard, "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have avoided you all day, but I thought I was getting fired."

Turning her back to the window Beca dragged over a chair and dropped down into it. Looking to her left she saw an upset Emily, "It's ok and don't worry I promise you're not losing your job and neither will Gail…" As annoying as Gail is, she feels a sense of loyalty to the older woman, because she was her mom's agent, "You've been with me a long time and I just…" she spun in her chair letting out a long sigh, "I just need to slow down and believe it or not I'm involved with someone I really care about."

"I like Chloe," smiling Emily felt relieved to finally be getting an explanation, "she's nice and different from the type of girls I thought you'd date."

"I know, she's pretty amazing," Beca smiled, "and I don't want to screw it up, I want to be the best girlfriend I can for her, I feel like she needs me as much as I need her."

Beca's been on a relative low in recording these last few months, so to Chloe it probably seems like she's been working a normal schedule and she doesn't want future work get in the way of what they've started. She just wants her life and someone to have her undivided attention, she doesn't want music and a hectic schedule to be what she lives for anymore.

Pulling another chair out Beca motioned for Emily to sit, "Plus there's issues in my life I need to fix and I can't unless I take a break."

"Oh my god," Emily's face paled, "are you going to rehab?"

That's the last question Beca ever expected and it made her laugh so hard that she was gasping for breath, Emily's so naive sometimes, "I love ya kid."

"Oh my god you _are_ going to rehab," Emily cried slumping in her chair.

Twisting Emily's chair so they were facing each other Beca shook her head, "No, I'm not, I don't have a drinking or drug problem, I just need to decompress, if that makes sense," when Emily shrugged she decided to be honest, "Look, I need to deal with my mom's death, because for years I've been doing the bare minimum. I also want to start working out and being healthier," ever since watching Chloe cross the finish line in the half marathon, all tired and happy because she'd accomplished something by hard work and determination, it's made her want to experience those feelings too, "but mainly I want have fun and enjoy life again."

Hearing it put like that Emily totally agrees with the decision, "It's nice seeing you putting yourself first for once, I've been worried about you boss lady."

"I'm going to be fine, this is what I need," it took Beca a long time to make a decision like this and as she turns to look at Chloe she realizes she never would've gotten here if that beautiful and caring woman hadn't of walked into her life.

"I support you," Emily nodded.

"This is good, this is a good thing," Beca repeated as Emily launched into her arms for an unavoidable hug. Awkwardly patting the taller girls back she asked, "Like are we good?"

Pulling back Emily waved her phone around, "We are and I'll email Gail tonight."

Lowering the swinging appendage Beca laughed, "No, you'll do that on Monday. I want you to enjoy your weekend, because that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"You're an awesome boss."

"You're not getting a raise," Beca deadpanned.

Emily laughed as she stood to leave, "Can I say bye to Chloe?"

"Sure, she'd probably like that," Beca stood and made her way towards the recording booth door. When Emily placed a hand on her arm she turned, "What's up?"

"Not to bring her up again, but Gail won't like what I say and will more than likely want a face-to-face to try and convince you otherwise."

"I know," Beca had already anticipated that, "tell her at the end of the month I'll be at my mom's beach house in Malibu and that while I'm there I'll drive into LA to meet with her, until then she'll have to wait. In the meantime, tell her to work on a press release."

"Good, that gives me ammo for my follow up emails. Oh…" getting an idea Emily snapped her fingers, "Did you want to go over what you want stocked in your beach house fridge?"

"Let's worry about that like next week ok?" Pushing the door open Beca laughed and Chloe immediately stood and turned from the piano to smile at her, "Hey gorgeous."

* * *

"So I brought us some water along with our beer," kicking the door to Studio A closed Beca stopped in her tracks.

Chloe wasn't on the couch messing around on her phone anymore, she was bent over the integrated mixing board messing with some faders. Beca let her eyes roam Chloe's body, it's so unfair how hot her girlfriend is, even the strands of hair tucked behind an ear are perfect. And she has no doubt that what's underneath those clothes is probably just as rocking as everything else.

"Thanks," Chloe answered not looking away from what she was focused on.

Setting the drinks down next to their dinner Beca moved closer, "Those adjust the volume of specific inputs like piano or vocals."

"This is so neat…" Chloe moved the switches back in place, "Do they adjust them while recording?"

"Personally I don't like to, I prefer to do multiple takes until I get a few solid recordings. I layer the best pieces from each track into a master file and then mess with the sound."

Chloe curiously looked over at Beca, "How does all this work?"

"The room we were playing the piano in is called the live room, basically the band sets up and we connect microphones to every instrument and it's all fed into here," Beca pointed to the computer. "Then I'll assign each individual input to a channel, for example, I prefer drums and bass on channels four and five, vocals on one and two and lead guitar on three," she pressed a couple buttons making them light up, "Then once I'm satisfied with a few takes…"

"How long does it take to record a song?"

"Depends," Beca smiled, "if I don't make any changes or the bands in a rush," she lobbed her head back and forth, "a few hours or a day, but when we try new things sometimes days or weeks. It's the mixing that's the long part, that could take me weeks or months."

Chloe stared down at the channel selections, for someone who was secretive about owning a recording studio Beca knows way more about the ins and outs of producing than what Chloe's being led to believe. She one-hundred percent believes that Beca owns this place, but she also believes that Beca's not just a "sometimes" producer, she thinks her girlfriend is a full time producer and probably a pretty important one. And deep down she knows that's why Beca's being protective over the knowledge of who and where DJ Titanium is. She has reason to believe that Beca's some type of technical adviser to the elusive music producer, which totally makes sense, because Beca's music writing and creating capabilities are flawless.

"This is confusing," Chloe waved at the twenty different inputs on the mixing board, she had no idea how anyone kept everything congruent, "One wrong adjustment could ruin it all."

"It's all stored and controlled in the computer," Beca laughed at how cute Chloe was being, "So if Jesse's being a dumbass and does this…" mashing her fingers down she pushed things out of place making Chloe giggle, "then all I have to do is this," typing in her password on the computer she selected the last save and all the dials, knobs and levers, snapped back into place, "and tada!"

"This control thing is huge, I can't imagine working on something like this."

"The full orchestra room downstairs is even more insane," Beca switched the power off "there's even a giant movie screen setup so they can play the score along to the scene."

Standing upright Chloe appreciatively looked Beca up and down. The sleeves on the plaid shirt had been rolled up instead of the haphazard way Beca had pushed them up earlier while they were playing the piano, and she could see those sexy tattoos. The right arm only had a grasshopper while the left wrist had a pair of headphones, but on the inside forearm, down close to the elbow, was the phrase, _with pain comes strength_ , in simple black cursive writing. She hadn't asked the meaning of any of them yet, but she couldn't wait to discover the others hidden beneath those clothes. Like the one barely visible under Beca's shirt, because another button slipped out of place revealing it and a simple, thin gold necklace. She could only see the first few letters below Beca's collarbone, but the cursive font exactly matched the one on her girlfriend's arm, and she had a feeling the two were somehow related.

The fact that Beca Mitchel was the whole package _along_ with being a musician, recording studio owner, producer and whatever else she does, makes her total eye candy and it was doing things to Chloe that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Just when I think you can't get any hotter," Chloe tiptoed her fingers up Beca's forearm, "you go and get all producer on me and damn," she fanned her face, "your hotness just jumped tenfold."

"Oh yeah," Beca raised an eyebrow. Pushing her hip off the mixing table she situated herself in front of Chloe and palmed her girlfriend's hips, "well you're the hottest fucking girl I've ever seen and it's not just your looks that I find sexy."

"Really?"

"Really," Beca nodded, "I love your intelligence and how we can talk for hours and never get bored and I love how caring and thoughtful you are. I can't even begin to count how many times I've fallen asleep on your couch, but when I wake up you've always given me a pillow and blanket. Then if you've left for work or to run, you always leave me some type of breakfast or snack and a text letting me know when you'll be back…" She took a step closer, "You're also sensitive and kind and a social butterfly and that's just to name a few things," they smiled at each other and the moment felt so intimate that she spoke quietly, "I notice everything you do Chloe Beale, from the way you smile at me from across the room to how you elegantly twist your hair up into a bun or bite your lip when you're reading something interesting," Chloe blushed and it made her heart race, "you're absolutely _gorgeous_ , both inside and out."

Chloe's arms instinctively looped around Beca's neck, she never thought Beca paid that much attention to the things she does, so this revelation was heart stopping, "Nobody's ever said things like that to me before."

"Well the assholes before me were stupid," Beca stated making them both laugh, "you're my girlfriend now so…."

"That I am," Chloe interrupted with a grin as Beca backed her up against the mixing board.

"So they're SOL."

"They are," Chloe was perfectly content at letting Beca take the lead right now, "I just wonder how my kisses will stack up with everything else."

"Do you want to find out?" Their bodies were completely flush and Beca could feel the heat between them as her fingers wiggled their way under Chloe's shirt to rest on the smooth, warm skin of her back, "I might be too much to handle."

"Try me," the slight hesitation was back because they were actually going to go through with a full on kiss, it was written all over Beca's face. It's all suddenly become very real, Chloe's not overly confident in her abilities because it's been a long time, but standing here, feeling safe and protected in Beca's arms, let her know without a doubt that this was right, "Give me your best shot."

"I can do that," Beca grinned as Chloe eyes fluttered shut, angling her head she whispered, "I'm just waiting for another interruption."

"Beca…shut up and kiss me."

Their breathing was rapidly going in an out of sync as Beca slowly ducked her head. When their noses brushed together she let her own eyes slide shut and finally connected their lips. She timidly kissed at first, inching that much closer to press her lips solidly against Chloe's, just barely holding back until they both were comfortable with where this was going. Tilting her head, she started slowly until Chloe confidently started kissing her back and their mouths began moving in perfect unison. The only sound in the room was Chloe's soft sighs and their rapid breathing each time they broke away for air and reconnected their lips. It was a beautifully perfect moment, one Beca knew she'd never been able to create.

As Beca's tongue ran over Chloe's bottom lip asking for entrance, fingers drifted to the hair at the base of her skull and nails lightly dug into her sensitive skin. Their tongues lightly made contact for the first time and that was all affirmation she needed to deepen the kiss. Things naturally intensified and progressed from there, shifting her weight she pressed her body further into Chloe's which earned her a small moan of appreciation. The sound made her inwardly smile, that's one of the best sounds she's ever heard, and she wants to be the one to pull that out of Chloe on a daily basis.

Beca rested a hand on the mixing board for support while the other clutched her girlfriend's hip because kissing Chloe was exhilarating and was singlehandedly the best experience of her entire life. She seriously couldn't get enough of Chloe, it was like all their failed attempts had built up to this moment and now was getting released in one spectacular kiss. Their mouths moved perfectly together, tongues ever so slightly massaging each other then backing off, and then there was that fucking ridiculously hot lip biting trick Chloe does when she pulls away to take the tiniest of breaths. Every, single time it makes Beca instinctively lean in further to chase after those perfect lips so they can start the game all over again. This is something Beca doesn't ever want to stop, she'd give up every Grammy, every number one hit, fuck she'd even give up music if it meant she could kiss Chloe like this for the rest of her life.

Feeling herself losing control, Beca knew she needed to cool things down before they took this to a place neither of them were ready for yet. As much of a turn on as having sex on the edge of her soundboard, in the middle of her private studio, with the hottest girl on the face of the planet was, this isn't where their first time should be. Chloe deserves something special and perfect and in a place where they can take their time and not rush what will be a beautiful moment.

Moving her hands to cup Chloe's cheeks, Beca leisurely stroked them as she slowed their kiss to a standstill. With one final lingering kiss she rested their foreheads together in a way that didn't break the embrace or kill the moment, but signaled that was the end. She could feel Chloe's rapid puffs of air against her lips and it made her grin.

Peeking her eyes open Beca was met with a slightly flushed Chloe Beale and a small smile pulling on her lips. Slipping her hands back to Chloe's waist she couldn't resist leaning in for another short kiss and this time she definitely tasted the coconut flavor lip gloss Chloe had put on earlier.

"How was that?" Beca asked nudging their noses together.

"That was…" Chloe didn't have enough words to describe that kiss, it was everything she'd ever imagined and so much more, "That was pure perfection."

To simply put it, that was single handedly the best kiss Chloe's ever had and she can't believe she was so worried about her lack of practice. Beca had been gentle and loving and everything in between and it was so incredible that her fourteen year old self was dying to rear her head and squeal in excitement. She'd been so thoroughly _and_ expertly kissed that if she wasn't resting against the soundboard with Beca's hands keeping her upright, she'd have melted into a warm pile of goo on the floor. Beca had complete control of the entire situation from the moment she stepped back into the room through the entire kiss to just this very second. Chloe likes when a girl has the kind of confidence that's not overly imposing or pushy, but can step in without any hesitation and take over. It's a huge turn on, but what's an even bigger turn on is how Beca Mitchell has that presence and so much more.

Sure Chloe likes steering conversations into insanely flirtatious territory where Beca is a red faced, adorably cute blubbering mess, it's something she's extremely good at it. Yet despite those actions she's not into the whole relationship scenario where one person is the top, while the other is the bottom, in her eyes it's pretty unrealistic, because she loves giving just as much as receiving. So she can see how her confident, independent and outgoing personality can be a little bit confusing, therefore she needs someone who can read all her signals. And not only was Beca Mitchell able to read them, but she totally ran with them.

"I was really going for the _wow_ factor," Beca joked, "but if you need to reevaluate your answer I'll quickly volunteer," she raised a hand in the air, "because that kiss was absolutely mind blowing."

"Was I ok?" Chloe couldn't help asking.

Beca enthusiastically nodded with a grin, "Hell yes, but if today was an off day, then holy shit I can't wait to see what it's like when you're on."

"What if I said I hadn't kissed anyone in over two years?" Chloe grinned moving to link her fingers with Beca's.

"I'd say who cares," shrugging like it was no big deal Beca winked, "I kinda wouldn't mind kissing you all day to help make up for lost time."

"Oh we're definitely kissing more, _way_ more," now that they'd jumped that hurdle, Chloe was ready for so much more. With one single kiss Beca had unknowingly healed a tiny piece of her heart and gave her hope for a happy and loved filled life, "you're a fucking fantastic kisser Beca Mitchell, I can't wait to do everything with you." Leaning forward she pressed their lips together and smiled, "Why has it taken us almost two months to do this?"

"Because we're stupid," Beca mumbled against their lips making them both laugh. Abruptly standing upright she grinned, "I should've kissed you that night you first made me dinner, after we spent the day at Crissy Field. Remember how we were drinking wine after you put the chicken in the oven," Chloe nodded and smiled, "you were playing with my fingers while we sat on the counter, I almost kissed you then."

"I know," Chloe simply stated, "I wanted you to kiss me and you almost kissed me on our first date too. It was late and we were at that place that serves those Irish Coffees."

"The Buena Vista Café," Beca interrupted with a smile, it was the best date ever, "we also shared that giant piece of apple pie topped with ice cream."

It wasn't part of Beca's original date, after the book lecture and chat with the author, they went to dinner at a small, but intimate, Italian restaurant. From there they were making their way back home when she suggested dessert and drinks because Chloe didn't want the night to end. Beca was the one who knew about the small café with the great views and that was open late. They stayed until after midnight talking and laughing and at one point she thought Beca was going to kiss her, but the waitress chose that time to set their pie down.

Chloe nodded, "We did, I really, really loved our date, it was simple and fun and I'll never forget it."

"Me either…" Beca smiled giving a brief kiss, "But if you knew I wanted to kiss you then why didn't you say something?"

"Bec, I probably have a dozen other times I've noticed too," Chloe simply stated, "I wanted to give you time to work it out for yourself, I didn't want to push you if you weren't ready, if that makes any sense."

"It does, I-I'm not to good with certain social norms so to speak," letting out a puff of air Beca decided to be candid, "I haven't had much experience with relationships so sometimes I miss cues that are normal for you and the rest of the world because I spent a lot of my middle and high school life with music instead of socializing."

"I'm aware…"

Aubrey Posen's theory about spelling out exactly what was wanted from Beca in certain quote "romantic situations" was fully proven tonight, but Beca didn't need to know that. Chloe had done the initial pushing while they were playing the piano, but after the green light was given, it was like Beca knew exactly what to do and it was kind of amazing. So far this is the only time she's had to use Aubrey's tactic and she hopes to keep it that way, because she doesn't mind being patient and let Beca come to certain realizations on her own.

"So if it seemed like I didn't want to kiss you…I'm sorry," Beca frowned because that's the last thing she wanted, "because I did, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to, but you helped me tonight and there shouldn't be a problem from now on."

Dropping their hands Chloe placed hers on Beca's cheeks, "Hey, don't ever apologize for that, I understand. But I want you to know if you ever have any hesitations or reservations that you're not sure of, because you've never encountered them you can ask me, I won't get upset. I want us to work and the only way to do that is if we're honest with each other, can you do that for me?"

Honest was the word Beca feared the most, because she wasn't being one hundred percent honest about who she is with Chloe. She needs to come clean and soon, just not tonight, "Sure, but I'm not going to be perfect."

"Me either and I'm not asking you to be."

"Thank you," Beca said in relief.

Beca was so happy that Chloe was ok with what she considers to be one of her biggest idiosyncrasies. She's so lucky to have found someone as understanding and easygoing as Chloe because she's sure more of these conversations will pop up over the course of their relationship.

"Are you ready to eat," Chloe asked. She's willing to talk more if Beca wants too, but they'd just had a pretty significant breakthrough for their relationship that will help them progress more cohesively as a couple and she gets the feeling Beca also needs time to process that, "because I'm starving."

"Me too," Beca grinned, "because I want to get to more kissing."

Pecking Beca's lips Chloe stepped aside with a laugh, walking backwards she said, "I don't know what I've gotten myself into with you," before dropping down onto the couch.

"Oh we're just getting started," Beca winked picking up a potsticker, "we haven't even gotten to the good part yet…" taking a bite she wiggled her eyebrows, "just wait until I get you naked."

Blowing a kiss, Chloe winked reaching for the beer bottles, "I look forward to that, make sure you clear a weekend because I'm not letting you get dressed."

Beca dramatically fell onto the couch clutching her heart, she was such a sucker for pretty girls with red hair, "You read my mind and I think I've died and gone to heaven." Cracking an eye open she pointed at her girlfriend and point blank asked, "Please tell me you aren't one of those stingy girls who's _not_ down for shower sex, because FYI I totally am."

Passing a beer over Chloe laughed, they'd gone from barely kissing to kissing to talking about their future sex life, it was such a weird turn of events, but one she was ok with, "You are such a goofball and yes I'm in your words 'down'," she used air quotes while trying to hold a beer, "for shower sex, but it's a no to hot tubs."

"Noted," sitting up Beca took a swig from her bottle and eyed Chloe, "Wait are you one of those freaky girls, cause I hooked up," she held up a finger, "I use that term loosely, because we never got to the hook part, with one of Stacie's friends who's an astrophysicist and she turned out to be a real freak with a capital F, I made an exit through a bathroom window and down a fire escape half naked to my car."

"Wait," Chloe whipped her head in Beca's direction, egg role in hand, "how does Stacie know an astrophysicist?"

"Dude she's like getting her PhD in nuclear submarines or some shit, didn't she tell you," Chloe just shook her head while chewing on her egg roll and Beca laughed at the surprised expression, "that bitch is super smart, graduated top of her class, she's got like top secret clearance and does research at some navy base across the bay, that's why she can never work mornings."

"That is freaking insane," Chloe said in awe.

"I know right," reaching for the container of fried rice Beca opened the lid, "next time I see her, I'll ask if she can give us a tour, she's offered before but I've never gone. Jessica and Aubrey went together, but only because they thought Stacie was lying. Turns out they didn't end up at the strip club like Aubrey thought they were being conned into going to."

Chloe excitedly clapped, "That would be awesome, I've never been to any place like that."

"Me either…" taking a bite of rice Beca grinned, "Oh I meant to ask earlier in the week, would you like accompany me to the Outside Lands Music Festival in a couple of weeks?"

Grabbing Beca's arm Chloe excitedly bounced around, that was yet another ticket she missed out on at work, "No way, yes I'd love too!"

"Yes way," Beca deadpanned dodging a hand slap so her food wouldn't spill, "The studio sponsors one of those VIP cabanas next to the main stage, so not only will you be with me, but I've also got you all access passes. Feel free to do your reporter thing too, I cleared it with the press office, I hope you don't mind."

"No, babe thank you so much for thinking of me," Chloe kissed a cheek.

"Of course, I gotta lookout for my girl," Beca grinned stealing a forkful of Chloe's mo shu pork.

Finishing off her egg roll Chloe asked, "What about Aubrey and Jesse?"

"They'll be there," Beca answered after swallowing her bite, "I make Aubrey close down the deli for the weekend. We have one big giant party, it's catered and there's unlimited booze."

"Doesn't all access, booze and people like Fat Amy and Stacie spell trouble."

"Yes…yes it does," Beca has no idea how anything can top what happened last year, "I wasn't allowed to reserve a cabana this year until I paid for the VIP golf cart Fat Amy crashed while chasing after Bumper."

"First off, who's Bumper?"

Beca groaned, mainly he was a huge asshole, but he loves Fat Amy nobody can deny that, "In her words, he's her on again, off again, maybe, sometimes, not really a boyfriend, boyfriend."

"Ok you've got to tell me how she crashed the golf cart?"

"Well first off she stole it," Beca matter-of-factly stated before picking up another potsticker, there's no way she and her friends should be allowed to come back to the festival year after year, "The rest has to do with Stacie accidentally hitting him in the junk with a wiffle ball bat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think! So leave me a review or drop me a message I'm all ears, so let me know.
> 
> Things are starting to come together...slowly...
> 
> Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter...
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing in the world of Pitch Perfect or any of it's sequels or any music mentioned are mine, they have their own rightful owners...However, everything else including all mistakes, are mine.
> 
> Now on with the show....

The Girlfriend [12:19PM]: I'll be down in five!

Beca [12:20PM]: I would say take your time, but I haven't kissed you all day!

The Girlfriend [12:23PM]: On my way ;)

Resting against the side of the car, Beca pocketed her phone and sipped her coffee, savoring the way the warm caramel macchiato slid down her throat. So far the afternoon had been beautiful, a little cooler than she'd like for the Outside Lands Music Festival, but there was no chance of rain all weekend so she really couldn't complain. Besides the VIP cabana the studio sponsored comes equipped with couches and blankets, so there would be ample opportunities for her and Chloe to cuddle up together. She was really looking forward to spending time with her girlfriend and their friends this weekend, it's something she hasn't always had the opportunity to do, and considering this was the first weekend of her official break, the timing couldn't be better.

When the passenger side window rolled down, Beca turned and stuck her head in, "What's up?"

Cynthia Rose held out a second coffee cup with a grin, "Don't forget you got this for your girl."

"I almost forgot," taking the cup Beca smiled, "thanks dude, I've gotta maintain the awesome girlfriend status."

"I like the girlfriend look on you," Cynthia Rose replied, "you're happy, I haven't seen you happy in a long time."

"Yeah well," the grin on Beca's face was almost painful, because for once she was happy, "if you're girlfriend was Chloe Beale," she whistled making them both laugh, "you'd be a fucking happy camper too. I'm still not even sure how I snagged her…"

Beca was caught off guard when arms sneakily slipped around her waist and a kiss was pressed to her cheek. Steadying her hands so their coffees wouldn't spill, she laughed as her face was peppered with kisses.

"Who'd you snag babe?" Chloe giggled.

Twisting around, Beca awkwardly held the coffee cups between them, "This really hot journalist I met in a bathroom," she matter-of-factly stated with a wink, "it took some time but she eventually realized how awesome I am."

"I'm pretty sure she saw how 'awesome'," Chloe used air quotes, "you were from day one."

Taking the coffee cups, Chloe set them on the hood of the SUV, clutching the lapels of Beca's black leather jacket she pulled her girlfriend close for a proper hello kiss. If given the opportunity she could seriously kiss Beca all day and even though their first kiss took a little while to get to, they've definitely made up for lost time over the last month.

Pulling back Chloe used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the excess lip gloss from her bottom lip, "Tell this girl she's lucky, you're an incredible kisser."

"I think she knows," they smiled at each other for a few seconds until Beca couldn't stand the silence anymore, "Hey gorgeous."

Chloe happily sighed, she never gets tired of hearing that greeting, "Hey sexy."

Two short car honks made them jump as Cynthia Rose yelled, "Hey lovebirds, we're burning daylight!"

Beca quickly turned and glared at her friend through the open window and gave a monotone, "Thanks…" while Cynthia Rose smugly smiled. Chloe's hands slipped back to her waist and she covered up her mild annoyance by clearing her throat, "So, CR this is my supremely awesome and totally amazing girlfriend Chloe Beale," hiking a thumb over her shoulder she wiggled it at the redhead, "And Chlo, this is Cynthia Rose, my full time friend, but also one kick ass local radio station assistant producer, who also does side jobs for the studio, this weekend she's our driver."

"Nice to meet you," unintentionally smashing Beca up against the door, Chloe stretched her arm out and smiled as they shook hands. Hearing a groan she made a semi-panicky face, "Opps…" kissing a cheek she giggled, "sorry babe."

"Yeah, yeah," Beca exaggerated with a wheeze, "air Beale, I need air."

"Oh, she said that a couple nights ago when we were making out," Chloe grinned as Cynthia Rose laughed and Beca blushed.

"I so didn't," Beca defended although she was never very good at lying, "you told me to take your breath away and I did, I just took mine with it." Casting a sideways glance at her girlfriend she saw the smirk, slumping her shoulders she knew trying to talk her way out of this was no use, "Dude it's not my fault you're just so kissable."

"She said that too," Chloe nodded in triumph making Beca roll her eyes, "but then like a minute later said, fuck it, who needs air…"

"Oh my god…" ducking under her girlfriend's arms Beca tried to hide her reddening face by moving her sunglasses back into place as the other two continued to crack up. Waving a frustrated hand in Chloe's direction she stated, "You're just lucky you're that pretty and can get away with _revealing_ shit like that."

"Alright ladies," Cynthia Rose chuckled pressing the unlock button, "let's roll so you can rock!"

Shoving her hands in her back pockets Beca tilted back and forth on her feet, "You got everything?"

"Yep!" Chloe nodded. She was pumped to be going to Outside Lands Music Festival, but being with Beca was going to make these next three days of nonstop music and partying just that much better.

Beca easily smiled, "Cool I've got your VIP and press passes in the car."

"You are seriously the best," bending over Chloe was just about to grab her bag off the ground when Beca took it and slung it over her shoulder. She smiled at the thoughtfulness, "my boss gave me a full page in the next issue, so I'm on a mission to find the ten best performances of the weekend."

"I think we can manage that, I personally can't wait for Radiohead and LCD Soundsystem," reaching for their coffee cups Beca handed one over, "I hope I ordered right."

Taking a quick sip Chloe gave a thumbs up at cinnamon latte, "Perfect, just like you."

"Well then," reaching for the door handle Beca pulled it open, "your chariot…" she bowed and heard that beautiful laugh, the one that constantly makes her heart flutter, "awaits."

Sticking out her hand, Beca helped Chloe step into the backseat and fully took in her girlfriend's attire. Chloe is a lethal combination, she's got this killer body and the brains to match, everything about Chloe Beale holds Beca's attention and has since day one. And as she makes her way around the SUV she wonders how she ever ended up with someone like Chloe, Chloe's the type of girl people dream about. It makes her _want_ to accept the seemingly endless offers she gets for interviews just so she can gush about her beautiful girlfriend and their relationship and Chloe's _definitely_ the girl she wants on her arm at award shows and launch parties.

Wait, what? Beca froze, fingers gripping the door handle as she ran all those thoughts through her head again. She's never contemplated doing any of those things before and for some unnerving reason, being approached by fans, going on talk shows and attending the fucking Grammy's don't make her the least bit scared. Something tells her that as long as the woman sitting on the other side of the door is with her and holding her hand, just like Chloe always does when they're out in public or in large crowds, fame won't be that bad.

Hearing animated talking and laughter coming from inside the car, Beca's head snaps up and she stares at the blacked out window. In that instant she realizes how easily she could navigate this whole fame thing as long as Chloe's at her side. And as much as being recognized daily is something she's extremely apprehensive and leery about, it's also something she's realized that is going to be inevitable the longer she's in the music industry.

Taking a steadying breath Beca opened the door and the talking quieted down as she climbed in. Finishing off her coffee she leaned forward and set her the empty cup next to Chloe's in the front seat, "You know the way to the VIP entrance, it's different from last year."

"Sure do captain," Cynthia Rose gave a mock salute, "36th Ave then follow the signs to the Polo Club."

"Sounds about right," Beca nodded feeling Chloe's hand rest against her lower back, "you got the pass that lets you drop us off right at the front?"

"B sit back and chill," stepping on the break and pushing the ignition start button Cynthia Rose regretfully shook her head at a grinning Chloe in the rearview mirror, "I got this, you pay me to do the worrying so you don't have to…" before putting the car in drive she raised an eyebrow and purposely stared at Beca, "You're only responsibility is her," she pointed at Chloe who pulled Beca back into the seat next to her, "take care of your girl, have fun and I'll make sure you two get home safely."

"You're not staying?" Chloe asked as they finally pulled away from the curb.

"CR doesn't go to Outside Lands," Beca corrected wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. She felt a little more at ease when Chloe laid a hand on her thigh and snuggled in close, "I've been trying to give her free VIP tickets for years."

"You really don't go?"

"Nope," stopping at a red light Cynthia Rose turned, "That's some serious white people shit."

Chloe didn't know if that was a joke or if she should be offended, but when the other two started cracking up she knew she couldn't take it serious. Although her girlfriend was laughing there was something off and the avoidance of eye contact since she'd gotten back in the car was the key indicator.

"Well ok then," Chloe laughed, "Hey if Cynthia Rose is your driver, why isn't she on Aubrey's Drunk Dial List?"

"She used to be," Beca grimaced rubbing her forehead, "but then Fat Amy barfed in this SUV and now CR charges them for drunk dials."

"Unless it's B…" Cynthia Rose added, "I'll pick her up any time free of charge."

Taking the hand from her shoulder Chloe started playing with Beca's fingers as the other two talked about a pickup time for after the concert. Once the conversation was over they traveled in silence for a few minutes and she allowed Beca's tension to settle.

Pressing her lips to Beca's ear, Chloe whispered, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," looking away from the window Beca smiled, "Why?"

"You just seem," Chloe searched Beca's eyes for an answer, "I don't know, conflicted."

That's a fair statement because Beca's been trying to wrap her head around the fact that she _wants_ to tell Chloe _everything_. Chloe deserves to find out properly and in a setting that's free from distractions like their friends or the studio. This is a big deal and it needs to happen soon, because one day someone, including herself, will slip up and inadvertently say something. Or god forbid a tabloid discovers who she is, snaps pictures of them together then blasts it out for the world to see. Chloe would probably freak if one afternoon while grocery shopping she sees a picture of herself on the cover of _US Weekly_.

"I'm good, I promise," Beca reassured, "I'm just hungry, I didn't eat lunch today."

Even though Chloe didn't fully buy the excuse, she accepted it because the whole eating thing is probably true. Beca gets so engrossed in music that she sometimes forgets that eating is a necessity until food is physically set in front of her face.

"Bec," Chloe lightly reprimanded, "You should've told me, I would've brought you some of that trail mix I made a few days ago."

"Not the cupcakes?" Beca joked, making Chloe smile.

"I would've brought you whatever you want."

"I know, I didn't even think about it," Beca has such an amazing girlfriend, Chloe just enjoys taking care of her and she fully intends on keeping this girl around forever, "you spoil me too much anyway…not that I want you to stop."

They're in a unique situation, they both have enough money to easily go out and buy whatever they want, so it has kind of changed how they approached their relationship. They've agreed to keep the extravagant gift giving to specific holidays or birthdays and so far it's made everything that much more genuine. It's doing simple things like how Chloe will draw funny cartoons on strips of paper then swap it with whatever object Beca's using as a bookmark or how her girlfriend will show up at the deli with her favorite dessert so they can split it on her break. This whole relationship is different from what Chloe is used to, but in a good way, a _very_ good way. She loves the pace they've set and how they're approaching things and it makes her realizes that Beca is the type of person she has needed in her life for a long time.

"I won't," Chloe delivered an easy kiss making Cynthia Rose whistle, breaking away they lightly laughed, "I forgot that we're not alone."

"Me too…" Beca held back a smile as Cynthia Rose mumbled about their kissing skills that made Chloe uncharacteristically blush, "I hope at some point over this crazy weekend that we can sneak off and have some quiet time together."

"Will Fat Amy allow that?" Chloe joked.

"Doubt it," Beca laughed, "I've already gotten a dozen texts, they've been drinking mimosas in our cabana since the gates opened at eleven."

"I don't know what I've gotten myself into…" the laugh Chloe heard instantly warmed her heart, because that was Beca's real laugh.

"Yet another reason why I don't go," Cynthia Rose added.

Beca calmed and pointed an accusing finger at her friend, "You never seem to complain when Stacie flashes her goodies at you."

"Baby who _hasn't_ seen Stacie's goodies," Chloe added as Beca gave a disbelieving shrug, "hell I saw them twice last week and now Aubrey has made it a rule that Stacie can't come to work without her approved work attire already on."

Stopping at another red light Cynthia Rose turned in her seat, "I told you B, the only payment I need is to see Stacie's boobs."

"I mean they are nice boobs," Chloe confirmed and Cynthia Rose vigorously nodded.

Laughing Beca pointed, "Green light," and the SUV immediately accelerated causing her and Chloe fell back against the seat. Playfully raising an eyebrow she asked, "So should I be jealous that _my girlfriend_ is checking out another woman's boobs."

"Trust me Mitchell," biting her lip Chloe slipped her finger in the front of Beca's plaid button down shirt and pulled it out, sneaking a peek she smirked, "your boobs are the _only_ ones I want to see."

* * *

After navigating through the hoard of people to the first bar she saw, Beca eventually had two drinks in hand and now all she needed to do was find her girlfriend amongst the sea of people milling around the VIP tent. Rounding a corner, Chloe gave a little wave from a small table that had been pushed up against the railing that overlooked the sea of people assembling around the main stage waiting for whatever band was playing next.

"Sorry this took so long," Beca said handing over a drink, "We should've gone straight to the cabana and ordered drinks there, it would've been faster."

"Bec," setting her drink aside Chloe smiled, "it's ok," wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck she saw the uneasiness fade away, "we're in no rush."

"I know," Beca's hands rested low on Chloe's hips, "I'm sorry if I've seemed kind of off, I've just had a lot on my mind." The grand revelation she had on the ride over combined with her newfound freedom, has put her mind into overdrive. But as soft fingers gently kneaded the base of her neck she instantly relaxed, "But I'm good now, you make me feel like I don't need to worry about things."

"If you need to talk," Chloe briefly connected their lips, "we can, I'm all ears."

"I actually do," averting her eyes Beca watched the stage hands run around in a mad dash to set up for the next band, "if you don't mind."

"I don't."

Feeling soft hands on her face Beca knew it was Chloe's way of telling her to take her time, "I'm taking a break from work and I know I should've told you sooner but this is a decision I've been struggling with…"

"Baby slow down and look at me," the nervously tapping fingers were back and Chloe saw a distress in those grey-blue eyes that she'd never seen before, "whatever your reason is, I'll support you."

"Do you think I'm being selfish?" That was one of Gail's final tactics and it really struck a nerve and made Beca feel extremely guilty about her decision all week.

"No," Chloe shook her head, dropping her hands she stilled the tapping fingers, "I want you to do what's best for you, I've been worried about you."

"You have?"

"Yes, and so have our friends, you work too much."

Although it took her a few months to recognize it, Chloe can clearly see the toll Beca's work takes on her. The music thing she thinks can't really be helped, she can see it being both a blessing and a curse, simply because Beca isn't like a regular person, she just can't push music aside and focus on something else. The music constantly running through Beca's head will linger and consume her until every, single note and lyric is scribbled down. And to a certain extent Chloe understands, she feels the same way when it comes to her photography, sketching or painting. However, she's not blind, she sees the fatigue and exhaustion everyone constantly whispers about that is caused by owning a recording studio while being both a producer _and_ a musician.

"I-I'm not completely walking away, I could never give up music or the studio, they're the only things I know how to do," Beca rushed out, "but for the time being I've pushed most of my day to day responsibilities onto Emily," which wasn't a lie, Emily knows just as much about running the studio as she does, she just didn't add how she's also put a halt on all of her recording and producing, "don't worry she's getting a nice raise, even though she doesn't know it yet," she grinned, "and I'll still go in on an as need basis for paperwork and stuff."

Chloe laughed at that, "And when are you starting?"

"I uhhh…" picking up her beer, Beca took a sip then set it aside, "I actually turned everything over to her on Monday."

"How long is your break?"

Scratching the back of her neck Beca briefly looked away, "I'm starting with a year…"

"Wow, ok," usually Chloe gets some indication that something's going on, but this had been so hush, hush that it totally threw her for a loop and it was worrying, "is something wrong?"

"Physically no," Beca shook her head with an easy smile as Chloe sipped her drink, "mentally and emotionally, yes but only to a certain extent. Sometimes I feel like I'm walking a fine line between ok and not ok, does that makes sense?"

Chloe just blankly nodded because it was all too familiar, "Completely."

"I…" Beca paused, tapping her fingers against her glass she contemplated how to say this without making Chloe uncomfortable, "Look, my mom's death still affects me way more than it should, so I've started seeing a shrink again."

"Ok," Chloe set her glass aside, Beca seemed less fidgety but still unsure, "Is there anything I can help with, I'd do anything to help you."

Ultimately Beca's using this break to get her life back in order, but she wouldn't even be talking about this, if she hadn't met Chloe. Beca's life has been so hectic that she's basically been on a collision course headed straight towards a nervous breakdown, but that fast paced lifestyle came to a screeching halt the day she met Chloe. Suddenly she saw what she'd been missing in life, she's never felt more at peace with herself then when Chloe's around. Beca fully admits that she has had very little experience with romantic relationships, hell half the time she questions everything she does, but the one thing that she knows is without a doubt completely right and completely perfect in their relationship it's Chloe Beale.

"Do you know how amazing you are? You being you is all I need," taking her girlfriend's hand, Beca ran her thumb over the small lady bug tattoo, "Can you just promise that you won't leave me?"

"Bec," Chloe sighed, she's finally found someone worth not running from and she fully intends on sticking around, "I'm not going anywhere," even if it stirs up emotions she's locked away, she's ready to face them as long as they're together, "you mean too much to me."

Chloe's so strong and so supportive and she has these eyes that scream understanding. Beca's never believed someone's words more than she believes Chloe right now, "I've never needed anyone like I've need you."

"Me too," Chloe whispered, "I'm so glad I found you."

Chloe watched Beca's thumb rub comforting circles along her wrist, it's as another technique Beca uses to help elevate those nervous and anxious tendencies. It's something Chloe's grown to love and the cute part is Beca probably doesn't even realize she does it.

"You know, that night we met, I was just planning on going home," Beca confessed, "but I'm so glad Jesse convinced me otherwise."

"And I only applied to give me something to do until I went full time at Rolling Stone," Chloe smiled.

"I think that means we're meant for each other."

"We are," leaning forward Chloe brushed their lips together, "opposites attract right?"

"Fuck do they ever," Beca smiled into the kiss, god she is falling so hard for this girl, "I've never met anyone quite like you Chloe Beale, everything has gone right in my life since the day we met."

Chloe could only nod as they kissed again, because that's exactly what she'd been thinking too.

"Can I tell you something else?" Beca asked between gentle kisses.

Pulling back Chloe rested her hands on Beca's neck, "Anything…"

"I have a hard time talking about some things in my life," Beca needed to clarify for both of their benefits, "so if it seems like I'm hiding things from you, that's never my intent, I completely trust you, but sometimes I let my anxieties get the best of me…So I'm not keeping secrets from you, I'm just…it's not you, but being more open with people is something I constantly work on."

Chloe brushed a strand of hair of Beca's away, she understands because she struggles with a similar issue, "I know you'd never intentionally do anything to hurt me."

"Never…" Beca shook her head, now more than ever Chloe needs to know the fame side of her life, because she didn't want a delicate situation to turn into a disastrous one. "My life has been pretty fucked up, caused mainly by stupid decisions I've made and not taking our friend's advice, but you're the one who has finally gotten through to me…"

"I understand and I'll do whatever I can to help," Chloe wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "we can fix this together," she felt Beca's hold tighten around her, like she was life support, "I've got you and you've got me."

Beca's guard was completely down, there were no more stone walls set to keep people out and Chloe could physically feel the stress and personal issues Beca has been carrying around for years. Their lives are more intertwined than she ever imagined and although their demons are different, she bares the guilt of her family's death and being the family failure on her shoulders, she knows the weight they carry is very similar in nature.

"Thank you, I just need to regroup before I start resenting everything and everyone, including music." Slightly pulling back, Beca softly kissed Chloe's lips, "Plus there's an _us_ now and I don't want my work to cause a strain in our relationship."

"I've told you babe," Chloe placed her hands on Beca's face, "I'll never stop you from making music."

"I know," Beca returned Chloe's smile, "but I need to learn how to balance us _and_ music and be able to love both."

Dropping her hands Chloe reached for her lime and squeezed it into her gin and tonic, "I'm here for you in whatever capacity you need," if it's a friend, girlfriend or lover she'll be there, "you're gonna be stuck with me for a long time."

"Damn, you figured out my plan," Beca winked. Although the timing was a weird, she's glad they had this conversation, at least that's one thing she doesn't have to explain later. "So I guess that means you know, I really, _really_ …" lifting her glass, she casually took a sip, then purposely stretched to set it further away than necessary. Pulling back she inconspicuously slipped her hand to her girlfriend's perfect ass, causing blue eyes to darken, "like you Chloe Beale."

Chloe loved how easily Beca could steer a conversation and not make it seemed forced, "You're getting handsy Mitchell…"

"Yeah well blame it on the alcohol and music," Beca deadpanned her hand sneaking into a back pocket, "and you're not exactly pushing me away."

"Oh I didn't say I didn't like it," Chloe shook her head with a wicked grin, "you just don't realize what door you've just opened."

Beca intently watched Chloe lift her gin and tonic, expertly roll the straw with her tongue before lightly pinching it between her teeth and taking a sip.

"You're not playing fair…"

"Who said we were playing by the rules…"

Beca gave the hand a light squeeze, making her girlfriend's eyebrow rise, lowering her voice she inched closer, "Isn't there like some unwritten rule in the girlfriend handbook that says I can touch your ass whenever I want."

"I thought you were a boobman?"

"Oh I totally am," Beca nodded flicking her eyes down then back up, "but feeling you up in public isn't exactly appropriate."

"But grabbing," Chloe's voice caught in her throat when the grip tightened then vanished.

"Yep…"

Setting her glass aside Chloe curved her fingers through Beca's belt loops and dragged her girlfriend closer. She likes what they're doing, this slow, yet torturous pace is only ramping them up for when the inevitable finally happens. Each day they step that much closer to sleeping together and as much as she's been thinking about it, which recently has been a lot, she's also scared, she hasn't taken that step with someone in a long time.

"Just so you know me…" Chloe bit her lip as Beca just looked at her with this cocky smirk that spoke volumes. It was frustratingly hot how nonchalant Beca was being, but it didn't really matter nobody was paying attention to them, they were in their own little world. Draping her arms around Beca's neck she pressed their bodies together, "and everything that comes…"

"Oh you'll be _cumming_ alright," Beca interrupted, hands settling low on Chloe's hips.

Chloe grinned at the blatancy, yet continued her statement, "Along with it, is yours."

"In every way?" Beca breathed out and she swears she heard Chloe moan. God she needs to get laid so bad. She doesn't really sleep around, she is however a very sexual person, but this is by far the longest she's ever gone without sex. Yet she's ok with waiting because she knows being with Chloe will be well worth the wait.

"Yes," Chloe confirmed, "whatever your brain can imagine."

"I don't think you realize how ridiculously fucking hot you are," Beca brushed their noses together, "sometimes I don't even think you're real."

"Oh I'm real," Chloe's heart was racing, "and I'm pretty sure you and everything under _your_ clothes is real too." Pressing her lips to Beca's ear she spoke so low that even she's not sure she'll be heard, "And by the way, you're _ridiculously fucking hot_ too," she's pretty sure the message was received by the groan that got, but just in case it wasn't she added, "every time I see you, you turn me on like you wouldn't believe."

"I'd love to find out," Beca mimicked Chloe's tone, "Let's go home, turn off our phones and deadbolt the door then we can spend all night finding out."

Chloe disregarded the last statement for the time being simply because she loved playing this game and apparently so did Beca.

"I've had dreams about what you'd do to me Beca Mitchell," the hands on Chloe's hips slowly made their way up her back causing her breath to hitch. She's entirely guilty of thinking about Beca in various states of undress doing various things to her body at totally inappropriate times of the day and right now was no exception, "I love the way you touch me."

"Do you?" Inconspicuous kisses were placed along the sensitive skin under Beca's ear skillfully disguised as Chloe nuzzling into her neck, "Jesus Christ…" Chloe knew exactly what she was doing, she found that spot a couple weeks ago and has been using it to her advantage ever since, "Y-you…damn…" she sucked in a slow breath. She's never had a girl, for all practical purposes, be all over her, but hey it's fucking awesome to be wanted like this even though she's usually not the biggest fan of PDA, "I can't believe this is happening right now."

"It's been happening for a while."

"Don't I know it…"

Chloe opened her eyes, more people were starting to crowd the railing and the other tables scattered around the VIP tent were filling up. They really should head to the privacy of their cabana where they can more than likely con whoever's inside to go for a walk so they can heavily make out while the next band plays.

Teasingly pulling her lips away right before Beca connected them, Chloe grinned, "The next band is starting."

"I don't give a fuck," Beca could care less, "I'm all about you right now."

"Bhloe!"

Beca and Chloe's heads whipped in the direction of the obnoxiously loud Australian standing on top of a table and using two toilet paper tubes as makeshift binoculars to search the crowd. She was wearing a shirt that said, _I'm here to rock, Fraggle Rock_ , a tiara and strangely enough ring pops on each pinky. Stacie and Emily flanked each of her sides and both looked completely uninterested and annoyed to be there.

"Excuse me," Fat Amy yelled again, "Can I have everyone's attention," she uselessly thrashed her arms around sending the toilet paper rolls flying in opposite directions, "I'm looking for a short brunette about yea high," she placed a hand next to her knee, "she goes by the name Shortstack," almost toppling off the table Emily shrieked in horror and took three giant steps back, "and her girlfriend, who just so happens to be a _ginger_. Now I know what you're thinking they're an odd combination, but it's equivalent to finding a unicorn in a magical forest, which I have…twice." Flipping around she repeated the whole spiel a second time before finally adding, "Collectively they go by Bhloe…B…H…L…O…E…Bhloe!"

Chloe turned to Beca, who was unsurprisingly watching the scene unfold, "Bhloe?"

Beca just shrugged and whispered, "What do you say we make a run for it? It's your last chance before she sees us," out of the corner of her mouth.

"To late," Chloe gestured to Emily who was happily moving towards them with Stacie following closely behind, "Should we brace for impact?"

"Probably," Beca nodded planting her feet and covering Chloe's chest, "don't worry I'll protect your boobs," getting a laugh and an elbow to the ribs, they watched Fat Amy hop off the table and forcefully push Stacie and Emily out of the way with determination, "Oh god."

"What the fuck Amy?" Stacie yelled, startling a few people around her.

"Thank god I found you," colliding with the couple Fat Amy wrapped her arms around them, "We've been worried."

"No we haven't," Stacie replied waving her phone, "Cynthia Rose texted me twenty minutes ago saying she'd dropped you off, I don't know why Fat Amy needed to send out a search party."

Beca patted the Australian's back, "We're cool, we've just been having a drink."

"Lesbihonest, we all know what that's code for," Chloe laughed at Fat Amy's attempt at winking, but it turned out to be more like rapid eye blinks, "you two were really doing it in the bathroom."

"Dude no!"

"Beca's right, they were just having drinks," Emily cheerfully interrupted pointing to the half empty glasses on the table before it was immediately slapped away, "What? You can't really think they were doing anything but drinking?"

Stepping in front of the younger girl, Fat Amy placed her hands on her hips, "Don't take this the personally, but you're the dumbest person alive."

That was a rather harsh thing to say, Chloe thought as Emily deflated and passively shrank behind Stacie with a sad look on her face. Chloe didn't think it was possible for anyone be mean to Emily, the girl was so awkwardly sweet that people couldn't help but smile around her. Emily's kind of always perpetually happy, but right now, it looked like someone just kicked her puppy, and Chloe just wanted to give her a hug.

"Come on dude," harshly poking Fat Amy's shoulder Beca tried to gain her friends attention, but it was solely focused on Emily, "Hey!" She poked again, "Don't talk to her like that."

"You're right, I'm sorry," ducking her head Fat Amy apologized, but continued avoiding all eye contact, "but that's still strike two, one more and you're out."

"What'd I get strike one for?" Emily stomped her foot in frustration. Crossing her arms she looked around the group for help, but they looked equally as perplexed as she felt, "Come on Amy you gotta give me a hint, that way I don't do it again!"

"Don't make me banish you," Fat Amy challenged through gritted teeth.

"Banish me what?" Emily cried in annoyance, "This is insane, she is insane," stepping over to Beca she asked, "can she really banish me from a music festival _you_ gave me tickets too? I don't even know what I did wrong."

"Emily," Chloe motioned the younger girl over in an effort to break the tension, "I think you're probably safer over here."

"Thank you," giving a quick hug Emily gratefully smiled, "it's nice to see you again."

"You too," Chloe replied as they watched Stacie signal she was headed to the bar then wander away. Before she could say anything else she watched her girlfriend square her shoulders and take a step forward.

"I warned you last year," raising an eyebrow Beca took another step away from Emily just in case Fat Amy decided to lunge for her assistant, "just cause she doesn't want to drink one of your nasty ass concoctions or take part in one of your hair brain schemes, doesn't give you the authority to kick her out."

Adjusting her plastic bedazzled headpiece Fat Amy sighed, "But I have a crown…"

"Yeah will last year it was a Forrest Ranger badge and the year before that it was the fake plastic warden's badge you stole from the Alcatraz Prison gift shop," Beca reprimanded, "and yet they still don't give you permission to throw Emily or anyone here," she circled a finger above her head, "out of this party, do you understand me?"

Chloe didn't think it was possible, but Beca just got about ten times hotter by getting all assertive and forceful, it was a different kind of swagger than what she was used to seeing. Usually Beca's such a low key, keep to herself type of person, so it's sexy as hell when Beca switches it up and commands everyone's attention, including the most evasive person ever, Fat Amy.

"But…"

"No buts…"

Nervously wringing her hands Emily stepped closer to Chloe, "I hope we didn't disturb you?"

Chloe waved a hand as she sipped her drink, "You're fine, we were just talking."

"Good," shuffling around on her feet Emily confessed, "Aubrey sent me and Stacie to follow Amy and…"

"The name is Fat Amy," the Australian interrupted making Beca groan, "twig bitch, that's strike two and a half."

"So like interrupting you and Beca's private time wasn't my intention," shaking her hands out Emily swallowed the lump in her throat, "just like when I walked in on you guys kissing, I'm still really sorry about that."

"Emily," setting her drink aside Chloe held back her laughter, "it's ok we're not embarrassed," she placed a hand on the other girls shoulder to stop the bouncing, "you don't need to keep apologizing."

Every time Chloe shows up at the studio, she's met with a cheerful, yet extremely apologetic Emily. It was seriously so sweet, but the thing that Emily walked in on really wasn't a big deal, she and Beca hadn't seen each other in a couple days, so it was more of an "I missed you kiss." In fact Emily was long gone by the time they really got down to business and had one epic make out session.

"Ok cool, sorry for saying sorry," Emily cringed at her words, "I'm gonna quit apologizing now."

"Ok," Chloe laughed as they turned their attention back to the elementary school like argument going in front of them. Apparently the discussion had moved on to why Fat Amy wasn't allowed backstage under _any_ circumstances, "Why is she wearing that tiara?"

"Because she stole it from someone as we were walking in," Stacie answered appearing out of nowhere holding drinks for each of them, "I figured you guys could use a refill."

"How'd you get through the line so quick," Chloe asked laughing at Emily's shocked expression after taking a sip, "It took Beca almost ten minutes."

Adjusting her cleavage Stacie simply stated, "Duh, my boobs…get your girlfriend to flash her rack more and you'll move right to the front of every line too."

"I don't know if I want my girlfriend's boobs flashed at anyone but me," Chloe joked.

"Understandable," Stacie nodded, "but Beca has nice tits, she should flaunt them more often."

"Exactly how many times have you seen them?" Chloe curiously questioned, "Because I've seen yours at least five."

"Intentionally zero," Stacie sipped her drink as she thought, "unintentionally twice."

"Y-you guys flash people to get things for free?" Emily finally managed to squeak out in embarrassment. These two were talking about her boss's chest like it was no big deal and it was definitely a conversation she'd rather not be a part of.

"Of course not, we've got more class than that," flicking a piece of lint off her crop top Stacie looked up at a confused Emily and rolled her eyes, "It's all about accentuating," she ran a hand sensually along her torso, "your assets in the right way."

"So all you got to do is touch yourself," the question slipped of Emily's mouth before she even had a chance to think.

"No," Chloe and Stacie said in unison.

Emily was so adorable, not as adorable as Beca and her confused naivety about certain things, but the younger girl was a close second. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if Emily's endearing innocence was because she'd been extremely sheltered growing up or if it was just Emily being Emily. Whatever the case may be, Chloe hopes Emily never loses those traits.

"Here I'll show you how it works," setting her drink aside Chloe slipped off her jacket, "Ok so first you must decide _and_ commit to the tactic you're using, no switching. It just complicates things…" Stacie enthusiastically nodded and casually told Emily that she should be taking notes, "Step two, whatever you're asking your girlfriend for you gotta make it sound like it's the best thing ever, even if you know they won't like it."

"Boyfriend," Emily interjected face reddening, "no offense."

"None taken," Chloe smiled and it was wearily returned.

"Yeah, the lady pond isn't for everyone," Stacie tossed out giving an indifferent shrug, "What?"

"I just figured you would be free with who you fall into bed with," Chloe said.

"I tried it a few times in college," Stacie confessed, "but ehhh."

Chloe smirked because college is where she did her experimenting too and where she found out that girls were so much better in bed, "Interesting."

"Anyways Chloe continue, I'm always looking for new tricks and you can get Beca to do anything."

That wasn't entirely true, Chloe rarely uses these tactics to get what she wants. In fact she's only used it once, to con Beca into seeing this sappy romantic comedy that totally turned out to be a snooze fest. Most of the time they both loved doing the same things, so there was no reason to use the power of persuasion technique they're teaching Emily, but it's always fun to have it in her back pocket.

"Also you don't want to be tacky," Chloe added and Emily nodded while looking rather horrified, "sometimes being subtle is best."

"Unless your guy likes when you flaunt it," Stacie added as an afterthought, "I've met a few that love to watch me drop it like it's hot."

"True," Chloe tapped a finger to her lips as she looked at her girlfriend, "but for demonstration purposes we'll go with subtle, Beca's not really into that type of thing," looking back to Stacie and Emily she grinned, "So are we ready to put it to the test?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," rubbing her forehead Emily hopes she never has to use this knowledge, "but ok."

"Trust me," Stacie sipped her grapefruit martini, "every girl needs to know this," if it was possible Emily's cheeks just got redder, "so Chloe what are you going to tell Beca you want?"

"A tofu burger," Chloe confidently stated.

Stacie knew that was definitely something Beca Mitchell wouldn't go for, Beca was very particular about her burgers, "Emily, five bucks says Beca won't fold."

"Not taking it," Emily swiftly answered, "I remember how upset she was when I accidentally gave her my turkey burger at lunch one time," Chloe just questionably cocked her head, "it's a long story. Let's get this over with."

Taking her sunglasses off the top of her head, Chloe lightly held the earpiece between her teeth. "Hey Bec,"

Looking away from Amy, Beca smiled, "Yeah babe."

"Awww I love it when she calls you that," Stacie gushed with a hand to her heart.

"Stacie just told me there's a vegan place that sells awesome tofu burgers," Chloe almost broke when Beca's face dropped in disappointment, but she pressed on. Pulling the plastic away from her mouth she folded the sunglasses shut and expertly pressed them under her chin. Slowly sliding the glasses down her neck and chest she watched Beca's eyes follow the movement, "We can even add grilled leeks and get a side of kale chips," hooking the frames into her V-neck shirt she let them hang, "How's that sound?"

The three watched Beca visibly swallow the lump in her throat, "Are you sure, there's tons of other stuff we could eat."

"Positive," fingering her glasses Chloe gave them a slight tug, effectively lowering her cleavage line and exposing just a tiny hint of the light blue bra she was wearing, "Unless there's something else you want," releasing the glasses the shirt popped back into place, "I'll let you think it over."

"N-n-no," Beca vigorously shook her head, "we can have that, I'm down for that."

"Thanks sexy," Chloe winked, biting the corner of her lip for good measure.

A small smile slipped on Beca's face, "Sure just give me a few minutes."

Turning back to Emily and Stacie, Chloe grinned, "And that ladies, is how it's done."

Stacie held out five dollars, "Just take my money, I swear Beca's just like a dude sometimes. When you guys are going at, does she internally combust when you take your top off?"

"Please," Emily pinched the bridge of her nose, "can we not talk about _that_ , I've already learned way more about my boss than I ever needed to know."

"What's the big deal," Stacie asked wiggling the five dollar bill, "sex is good for a relationship."

"Anyways," Chloe laughed brushing off Stacie's money, because the sight of Beca caving was payment enough, she honestly didn't think it'd be that easy, "do you understand Emily?"

"Yes, but I still need to bleach my eyes," Emily confessed as she rubbed them and laughed.

Lowering her voice Stacie stepped closer to Emily, "Hey, I heard Benji's coming tonight, I'll give you _fifty_ bucks if you do what Chloe just taught you on him."

Emily let out a tiny squeak of embarrassment and frantically shook her head no as Chloe stifled a laugh. Emily was a lot of things, but she isn't the type who plays games like that, she was too quiet, nervous and fidgety, especially around Benji.

Placing a hand on the younger girls arm, Chloe stilled the anxious movements, "No, Emily is going to continue to be herself."

Emily nodded as she chugged half of her drink as Beca and Fat Amy rejoined the group, "Hey guys."

"Em…" Beca suspiciously eyed her assistants more than jumpy demeanor, "You're not letting these people," she gestured between Stacie and her girlfriend, "corrupt you right? Because whatever they said forget," Emily just looked down in embarrassment. "Ok, so this is how it's gonna be, you guys and I mean all of you," she pointedly stared at Fat Amy, "are going back to the cabana, because Chloe and I are fine, we're alive, and we're going to finish our drinks like normal people on normal dates do."

"So like your gonna," Fat Amy's mouth snapped shut when Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Amy I love you I really do, but…" Beca let out an annoyed breath, but her stance and tone softened when Chloe's hand slipped into hers, "Can I just spend some time with my girlfriend today? I promise we'll meet up with everybody to party in a couple hours."

"Sounds good, see you later boss," Emily shouted as she bolted from the group and back towards a set of security guards checking badges before the entrance to the private cabanas.

"I'm gonna chat up this cute bartender I met," Stacie added waving over her head as she walked away.

Beca turned to an unusually quiet Fat Amy, "And what about you?"

"I'm going back to the cabana and enjoy myself in a respectful manner and not steal golf carts or dance on tables or do kamikaze horizontal running across the field trying to get to the main stage."

"And…"

"And I'm not allowed to unleash the kraken," doing an abrupt about face, Fat Amy quickly headed in Emily's direction.

Breathing a sigh of relief now that they were alone Beca smiled, "Sorry about that, at least we got it over with now instead of when she's really drunk."

Chloe just laughed, "I'm kinda afraid to see what happens this weekend."

"Yeah well with our crazy friends there's no telling," picking up her beer Beca downed the rest of it.

"It's probably better to be surprised anyway," Chloe grinned.

"It's a tossup really," setting her glass aside Beca ran a hand through her hair, "So now that we're alone and back on our date, I'd like to hear how your half day at work was."

"You're sweet," Chloe rested her hand on top of Beca's, "but we don't have to talk about that. If you want we can go grab lunch, I know you haven't eaten all day."

Beca wound their fingers together on the tabletop and gave an easy smile, "In a few minutes, I want to hear about my girlfriend's day first, that's more important to me."

Chloe sighed, everyday for the past two weeks she has gone into work only to find a list a mile long of things to do, "Hectic, they're making all the interns finish up little projects before the program ends next week. At least I didn't have to make photocopies or punch holes."

"You're the best intern they got," softly placing a hand on her girlfriend's neck Beca leaned in and briefly connected their lips. "You'll make it, then you'll be the big time journalist."

Chloe's face lit up, "Oh! I almost forgot the best part, my boss came through, HR gave me my official start date and because they don't want me to start until a new pay period, I get an extra week.

"So basically the whole month?" Beca asked hopefully.

"A whole month!"

"That's awesome," Beca loved the way Chloe's face always lit up, even about the smallest things, "Did you figure out your epic road trip route yet and is there any chance I can tag along? I seem to have a lot of free time on my hands these days."

"Absolutely, you can come" Chloe happily replied, "but I've had a slight change of plans, I think I kinda like for us to rent a house somewhere quiet, you know hangout on the beach."

Formulating a plan, Beca's smile grew bigger by the second, she doesn't know why she didn't suggest her beach house in Malibu in the first place. All month she'd been dreading her face-to-face meeting with Gail in LA next weekend, but if she pushes it a few days, they could take their time traveling down, maybe stop and spend the night at one of those awesome little coastal towns, before eventually arriving in Malibu. This would also be the perfect opportunity for her to tell Chloe everything, they'll be alone with no interruptions.

"I know the perfect place," reaching for Chloe's other hand, Beca intertwined their fingers, "so I've got it covered."

"Bec no, we'll split the cost," Chloe tried to negotiate.

"No," Beca shook her head, "because I own a place on the beach in Malibu, well it was my mom's, but it's on the beach and relatively private. I spent all my summers there as a kid."

"No way," Chloe bounced around excitedly shaking their joined hands, "I get to see where my hot girlfriend grew up," she gushed making Beca laugh harder, " _and_ see her in a bathing suit? Totally a win-win for me."

"You're crazy," Beca tried to play it cool, but she was just as amped up. This was her first vacation in years and it was going to be awesome, she was looking forward to some relaxing, uninterrupted quality time with her girlfriend, "I have one meeting in LA, but it'll only take a few hours, other than that I'm all yours."

"You seriously don't mind me staying there?"

"Chlo, _seriously_ , you're my girlfriend…even if I wasn't going I'd offer it to you," Beca finished off her last swig of beer, "besides Aubrey and Jesse use it all the time and it has a pool."

"Can I bring Billie?"

"Absolutely, Gizmo would be lonely."

Pecking Beca's lips Chloe yelled, "I'm so excited!"

"Me too," Beca adoringly smiled, there was something about Chloe that exuded happiness within her, it made her feel all tingly yet calm inside. Chloe was the wakeup call she needed in so many ways, "I like seeing you smile and I love being the reason for it."

"You might not say that after a month of us shacking up together."

"Doubt it," Beca laughed, "Although you might not be happy when I play the piano at midnight."

"Doubt it," Chloe repeated, "and do you know why?" Beca just raised an eyebrow, leaning forward she whispered, "Because I love listening to you play."

"Oh my god you totally have a thing for musicians don't you?"

Biting her lip Chloe shook her head no, "Just you, I have a thing for you, you're _my_ hot personal musician," flicking her eyes to her girlfriends lips she added, "and if you play your cards right it might just get you laid."

"I love the sound of that," Beca closed her eyes as they briefly kissed again until a couple people around them started clapping. Pulling back with a laugh she swung their hands, "So tell me Beale, will you use all the hot water?"

"Oh totes, especially if we're in it together," Chloe winked, her body still reeling from that all to short but intense kiss, "Will you steal the covers?"

"There's a high probability," Beca smirked, she kind of loved the fact that Chloe was already assuming they were sharing a bed. She's never been on a vacation with a girlfriend before so she figures that's something people in relationships do when they travel together, "Will you take walks with me on the beach?"

"Are you kidding? That's a requirement," Chloe could go on all day conjuring up these types of scenarios, "Will you take me to seafood restaurants, you know wine and dine me Beca Mitchell style?"

"Yes, there's this awesome place within walking distance from my house and you don't even need shoes," Beca let out a long breath just dreaming about that place, she can't wait to run her toes through the sand while drinking an ice cold beer at that restaurant, "God I'm so fucking ready for this vacation."

"Me too," Beca's arms wrapped around Chloe's waist and as she was lightly lifted off the ground she knew they were both pumped for their first vacation together, the last day of her internship couldn't get here fast enough.

As they briefly kissed again Chloe swears she's never been happier in her entire life, she's involved with someone truly amazing and genuine and everything about their relationship feels right. The way Beca looks at her from across the room sends her heart racing, she's never had anyone look at her with so much love and affection. Then there's the whispers she hears from their friends about how great they are together or how they've never seen either of them happier and it makes her wonder just how long they've noticed what she's been feeling since day one. She's never felt this strongly about someone before and although she hesitates to admit it, she knows deep down that she's probably in love with Beca Mitchell. She just doesn't know if she's worthy of someone loving her back.

Setting Chloe back on the ground Beca laughed, "I'm ready for a lifetime of vacations with you Chloe Beale."

"Oh! Can I bring my painting stuff?" Chloe asked once they separated.

"I don't see why not, I have tons of room," Beca smiled, "Also, do you like otters?"

"Are you really asking such an obvious question?" Chloe playfully narrowed her eyes trying to figure Beca out, "They're _almost_ as cute as you."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, anyways I was thinking we'd take the Pacific Coast Highway and make an overnight stop in Monterey. There's a really great aquarium I'd like to take you to," seeing the biggest grin appear on Chloe's face made Beca's heart rapidly flutter, "afterwards we can have like a really nice date night if you want. Use it as a way to kick off our vacation."

"I'd love that, but under one condition."

"What?"

"You let me pay for the hotel," Chloe requested, it was only fair since she was going to be staying at Beca's house for an entire month, "and don't worry, I'll make sure it's dog friendly and five star."

Beca nodded, "Deal, why don't we start all of our planning tomorrow morning? I'll come over early _and_ bring your favorite breakfast."

"That sounds like fun," shouldering her bag Chloe linked their fingers and they headed for the VIP exit, "Now though let's grab some lunch."

"Thank god I'm starving," halting their movement, Beca let out a huff, "are you really going to make me eat a tofu burger?"

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed, she totally forgot about that, "No, I only suggested that because I had a bet going with Stacie and Emily."

"Did you win?"

"I got you to agree to a tofu burger didn't I?" Chloe proudly stated.

"That's my girl!"

* * *

"Look at them," Stacie pointed to Beca and Chloe from her and Amy's spot at the front of the cabana. Earlier the couple had moved to the press area right next to the stage so that Chloe could get some photos, however twenty minutes into Radiohead's set, they'd migrated to the back of the VIP lawn. Since then they'd been doing cutesy couple things and just feeding everyone's interest, "they're kissing again and look at where Beca's hand is."

Fat Amy let out a low whistle, "Shortstack's got skills."

"Chloe seems perfectly content with PDA," Stacie loosely stated as the couple separated and Beca said something funny making Chloe laugh. All while their friend's left hand dipped lower and lower before moving back into the safe zone on Chloe's hip, "and Beca's hands are all over her."

"True," Fat Amy agreed, "but isn't it weird seeing Beca like this? Usually she's very," holding her hands out she created an invisible wall, " _aware_ of people invading her personal space, yet Chloe freely touches and sits on shorty's lap without any consequences."

Turning away from the couple Stacie shook her head, "Nope, I think…"

"Who cares, they're relationship goals," Jessica added with a grin, as she plopped down next to the other two, "I'm glad Beca's totally into someone besides work and music. She's been a changed person these last few months, Chloe's the strong, independent and outgoing girl Beca needs, it counters her soft spoken and easygoing personality perfectly."

Stacie fully agreed, she's known Beca a long time, longer than either of them, and she figured out pretty early on that Beca had issues in her life that weren't being dealt with. Stacie's even the one who encouraged Beca to seek the help that was needed after Beca came into the deli exhausted one night looking for Aubrey. She could tell something was off and once they started talking, it didn't take long for Beca to breakdown and her once quiet and funny friend with the charming personality was replaced with an emotional wreck. She'll never forget that night, because that's when she saw the real Beca. The Beca who isn't this famous person with an extreme talent, but instead is the one who keeps her emotions to herself, is sensitive, yet extremely thoughtful and considerate of others.

"Trust me," Stacie began, "this romantic, fully invested in a relationship, lovey-dovey Beca, that one down there," she pointed to their friend, "that's the real Beca."

"So she's a sap?" Fat Amy asked, fighting to get the straw of her drink in her mouth around a little pink umbrella.

"No, but Jessica's right," snatching the umbrella from Fat Amy's glass, Stacie tossed it aside, "we're just used to seeing Beca alone or with a random hookup, not with a long term girlfriend that she's actually invested in."

"Ok," Fat Amy sat up straighter taking another sip of her drink, "if Beca's totally girlfriend and wife material, then when do you think she'll meet the parents."

Jessica just shrugged, "Chloe's very tight lipped about her family, so I have a suspicion there's no family to meet."

"Who cares about family approval," Stacie interrupted, she needed to change the subject because Aubrey had made it _very_ well known that discussions and theories about Chloe's family were off limits and she didn't have the guts to ask why, "they're together and they're happy and when they finally start sleeping together on the regular, I think we'll see an even less edgier Beca."

"Are you sure they're not doing it?" Fat Amy questioned holding her empty glass in the air and seconds later it was taken by the waiter, "Thank you my good sir, I shall have another, be gone now," she dismissively flicked her wrist before turning back to Stacie and Jessica, "because they're constantly making sex eyes at each other."

"Oh don't forget they call each other gorgeous, sexy and babe," Jessica proudly smiled giving Fat Amy a high five.

"They kind of remind me of me and Bumper, you know if he were lucky enough to be my boyfriend."

"No they don't," Jessica countered with a laugh, "In what world does their relationship resemble anything that is the chaos of you and Bumper?"

"Guys," Stacie interjected attempting to quash the argument, "I know what you're thinking, they're two hot people and hot people like them should be jumping into bed every chance they get, what?" Stacie reeled back in disbelief at the weird looks she got, rolling her eyes she added, "Just because I'm not into girl-on-girl action doesn't mean that I can't appreciate their forms. I mean just look at them," everyone's gaze shifted, "Beca's got the mysterious, sneaky kind of hot thing going on with all that plaid and Converse shoes she wears, while Chloe just oozes sex appeal in every damn outfit."

"You're right," Fat Amy conceded, "but it still doesn't answer the question, are they banging?"

"Would there be a need for a bet if they were?" Stacie challenged.

Fat Amy indifferently shrugged, "So who do you think will be the top?"

"Beca," Stacie and Jessica answered together.

"Ladies…" Aubrey's voice rang out over the music causing all three to flinch and turn to look at her with wide eyes, "Leave them and their bedroom activities _alone_ ," crossing her arms in annoyance she stepped closer, "If you would've stopped watching every move they make like they're you're personal sitcom, they would've come back after Chloe was done taking pictures. For Christ sake, give them a little breathing room tomorrow."

"You mean like in between their kissing," Fat Amy uneasily looked away when Aubrey didn't even crack a smile, "I don't want them to die either."

"No, you know exactly what I mean," Aubrey scolded.

The transformation Aubrey has seen Beca make in the span of the last few months was astounding, it was like seeing a brand new person. This time last year Beca would be sitting at the back of the cabana juggling emails, scribbling in her notebook and trying to watch the concert. Today none of that had happened, Beca was mingling, laughing and was genuinely being social with the entire group, all while Chloe was close by her side. For the first time since their sophomore year in college Beca is happy again and Aubrey doesn't know if it's even realized yet, but Beca is also in love. It's written all over Beca's face and it's in her actions and Aubrey's pretty sure everyone sees it too.

Aubrey will never admit it, but she's been rooting for those two since the day Jesse came home and told her about how weird Beca was acting around the new girl. They're both broken people and as much as Chloe claims to be fine, Aubrey can see that she isn't. Chloe's hurting more than she lets on and she can see it when Chloe thinks she's not looking. She's tried to get Chloe to open up to her, but the offer is never taken. At least Chloe has found solace in the non-pushy demeanor and quiet strength that Beca has to offer. It completely veers from her assertiveness and outspoken ways, but apparently that's the type of temperament Chloe needs to help her deal with things.

"But Aubrey," Fat Amy whined throwing her arms out smacking Stacie in the face, "compared to Fat Amy and the Little Chub Chub's, Radiohead is like the most boring band ever, we've got to keep entertained somehow. You can't really be serious?"

Glaring down at all three, Aubrey didn't back down, "I'm Dixie Chicks serious, watch the concert not them."

"Hey, I'm only biding my time until they play their hits," Stacie added as she pulled a nail file from her purse, "I can't help it if they're in my line of sight," she ran the file over her pinky not bothering to look up, "and that we have a bet going about when they're finally gonna have sex."

"What have I told you about betting on their love life?" Aubrey placed her hands on her hips.

It's crazy how easily Aubrey has become protective over Chloe, but the other girl has become her best friend in such a short amount of time that she really can't help it. Outside of Jesse, having a best friend is something she never really experienced growing up, so she's started taking that title seriously. It's stupid that bets are being made and she just wants them to quit dissecting every aspect of her best friends' relationship and leave them alone.

"Whoa," Stacie recoiled into Jessica, "ummm we're not at work, so all bets are on."

"I don't care," in a last ditch effort Aubrey decided to really school them, "If you guys scrutinize Beca and her relationship now, just think what the paparazzi would do," all three faces dropped, "Chloe gives her a sense of normalcy, she's not a music prodigy or DJ Titanium when they're together, respect that by not looking at them as anything other than a normal couple."

"We're just having a little fun, besides Beca probably doesn't care," Stacie alleged.

"Because she doesn't know," Aubrey sighed in annoyance, how much clearer did she have to be, "Beca doesn't care when she's involved with a bet, not when she _is_ the bet, do you understand the difference," Stacie nodded, looking down at Jessica she frowned, "and you, nobody watches you and Brian like a hawk when you're together and that's what they want too and Fat Amy…"

"Yes sir," adjusting her tiara Fat Amy eventually peeked up at her boss.

"If they're holding hands or kissing or talking or whatever it is they're doing for god shake don't point it out for everyone to see," Aubrey hated laying down the law like this and she knows it's all in good fun, but someone has to draw the line.

"And on that note," dropping the nail file into her purse Stacie stood, "if you'll excuse me I think I need a fresh drink," picking up her glass she downed the remaining liquid and winked at her boss, "and I know just the bartender who'll give it to me in more ways than one."

"We have a private waiter for that," Aubrey disgustedly yelled.

Flipping around Stacie grinned, "Oh I know, he's on my list for tomorrow night."

"Looky, looky who we have here," Fat Amy shouted seeing Beca jump the railing back into the cabana, "Hey DJ!"

"Don't call me that," Beca pointed striding right past her friends, "Aubrey."

"Beca…" Aubrey laughed watching Beca trip over her feet, but somehow remain upright, "How drunk are you?"

Grabbing a blanket from a nearby couch, Beca spun around, "Just drunk enough to not care that you and everyone," she pointed at Fat Amy and Jessica, "have been creeping on me and my girlfriend during Radiohead."

"I put a stop to it," Aubrey laughed stepping closer.

"Thanks," Beca tucked the blanket under her arm, "we're just…" she scratched the back of her neck, "I don't know, we're having fun, it's been a nice night."

"I know," picking up two bottles of water Aubrey handed them over, "So when are you going to tell her?"

Beca raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Don't play stupid," this time Aubrey wasn't talking about DJ Titanium, "that you're in love with her," Beca didn't make a move or blink, "and don't give me shit about it being complicated, because it's not. You either love her or you don't, but I think you do."

Aubrey's gaze was relentless and Beca immediately started to backtrack, "I-I'm not sure, but…"

"That's not the answer I'm looking for," every once in a while Beca needed a push to realize things so Aubrey was planting the seed, "you need to tell her how you feel Beca, along with _everything_ else in your life you're keeping secret." She was only doing this because Chloe needs to hear that someone loves her like Beca loves her, regardless of fame and fortune. Holding up a hand she prevented the interruption she knew was coming, "And I refuse to listen to any excuse you can conjure up."

Leaning over the back of the couch Fat Amy chimed in, "Aubrey's right, you and the ginger over there have been in a relationship way before you thought you were in a relationship. It's time you tell her you love her."

"Thanks," turning back to Aubrey, Beca nodded, "I've got to go."

"You can't run away from love Beca," as her friend backed away, Aubrey couldn't help but think how Beca was running right towards it, giving a final wave she added, "In your words make good choices…"

Grinning, Beca gave Aubrey the finger then tossed the blanket over the railing, "Later aca-bitch!"

Making her way back to Chloe, Beca focused her thoughts back on her girlfriend when she found her still at the front of the VIP lawn snapping pictures of the band. Spreading out the blanket she settled on it then lifted her phone and took a couple of her own shots. She loved watching Chloe work, it didn't matter if it was drawing or painting or editing photographs, the creativity was insane and it was interesting getting a glimpse into Chloe's mind.

Beca wasn't one for participating in pictures, but she's made an exception for Chloe. When they were backstage earlier, she posed for a couple selfies and they even had a stagehand take one of them with Ryan Adams and Lana Del Rey, but she wasn't worried about those. The one she was worried about happened during the Halsey set when she was standing right off stage listening to _Ghost_ , a song she wrote and produced. She'd never heard it live before and when the crowd cheered at the end, she gave a fist pump and from the corner of her eye she could see Chloe taking the combined picture of her with Halsey on stage in the background.

"You said you were tired of standing," Beca smiled once Chloe approached after the song ended, "this is the best I could do on short notice."

"This is great," they could hang out with everybody tomorrow, but right now Chloe just wanted to end the night with just them, listening to a great band. Kneeling down she put her camera away, "I was wondering where you ran off too."

"I'm sorry I didn't yell loud enough," Beca said, "but did you get all the pictures you need?"

"Yep, I can't wait to edit them for my article, then do it all again tomorrow," crawling over Chloe gave a quick kiss, "now, spread them," she laughed lightly slapping Beca's thighs.

"But you didn't buy me dinner first," Beca teased, uncrossing her outstretched legs she slightly sat up and Chloe quickly invaded the space. Once all the fidgeting settled and Chloe's relaxed against her it was like everything was right in the world, "This is nice."

Resting her hands on Beca's knees, Chloe hummed in content feeling arms slip around her midsection, "You're nice and warm."

Kissing the corner of Chloe's mouth, Beca chuckled, "Told you I was good at snuggling."

"Also don't ever change your body wash or whatever you use, cause you always smell good," Chloe added making Beca laughed harder. Whatever Beca wore was probably expensive, but it wasn't overpowering, it was this clean and fresh and just subtle enough to drive her crazy, "you left a hoodie at my place last weekend and I've been wearing it every night since."

"You are so weird," Beca chuckled, "but you're my brand of weird Chloe Beale."

"Thank you!"

"You can keep it, I bet it looks better on you anyways…"

"Doubt it…"

Closing her eyes, Chloe listened as Beca lightly hummed along to the music and tried to make sense of all her emotions. Beca is all kinds of amazing and seriously the best girlfriend she's ever had. She's never had somebody just get her like Beca does and nobody compares to how sweet and thoughtful this woman is. She really wishes Beca was the one standing next to her when she got that phone call about her family, then maybe she wouldn't have ended up so broken. Instead she had someone who didn't want to handle grief and they walked away at the first chance they got, leaving her shattered and alone. But then a part of her thinks that everything happens for a reason and if all that stuff hadn't of happened, then she wouldn't be safe and secure in Beca's arms right now.

Beca has made her heart whole again and is someone Chloe doesn't ever want to live her life without, "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I feel like I've waited my whole life for this moment, for you," Beca whispered pressing a kiss to Chloe's shoulder, "You're the girl of my dreams, you give me a purpose in life outside of music, I've never met anyone like you," Chloe leaned back and slowly kissed her, somehow conveying everything she was feeling and trying to say, "I want to be your everything, I want to come home to you and as corny as it may sound I want us to curl up together every night and fall asleep while reading books in our bed."

"I want that too," Chloe answered, "and so much more."

"I don't just want to date you, I want a _life_ with you, let me be your everything, let me lo…" the word caught in Beca's throat and she rephrased it, "let me be the one who takes care of you."

"I want nothing more," for a long time Chloe didn't think she was worthy of those things, but now she realizes she is. She just hopes her insecurities and self doubts don't screw things up, because in this very moment she feels like the old Chloe, the one before her life went south, "but as long as you let me do the same for you."

"Deal…"

"Deal," Chloe agreed pulling Beca's arms tighter around her, "don't ever let me go."

"Please," Beca laughed, "do you really think I'd ever score a chick as smokin' hot as you again?"

Chloe joined in the laughter, "Well I mean you are a musician, if you ever become famous, girls _and_ guys way hotter than me will probably throw themselves at you."

The air rushed from Beca's lungs at the reference, but she hid it by nuzzling her nose in Chloe's neck.

"Hell no, I have eyes and they're only for you," pressing her lips to her girlfriend's ear Beca muttered, "you're one in a million and you're all mine."

"Yes I am," Chloe grinned. She loved a slightly tipsy Beca, not only were the cheesy pickup lines funny, but her girlfriend was also a little freer with the type of affection shown in public or around their friends. "Fuck," like right now she was pretty effectively being seduced by the hand caressing her stomach and the open mouthed kisses trailing down her neck. Tilting her head to allow better access, she let out an, "I'm completely and utterly yours Beca Mitchell," as she bit her lip, basking in the rising sexual tension, "Babe…"

Detaching her lips from smooth skin, Beca smiled at her flushed and slightly out of breath girlfriend, "Yes my love?"

There was the one four letter word that for the better part of the last few weeks Chloe has been contemplating nonstop. This was the first time Beca had used it to address her and as surprising as it was, it only solidifies the decision she's made and the question she's about to ask.

Slightly turning in Beca's arms, Chloe gave a somewhat apprehensive smile, even though she's nervous, she feels so safe and loved that there really isn't a need to worry, "Did you want to spend the night?"

Beca froze letting the question sink in, even though her brain is kind of hazy, she understands the ramifications of what Chloe's asking. She's only had one failed relationship her freshman year in college and since then the occasional hookup, so she's never really _spent the night_ with a girl before. To her it signifies an intimacy she's always ran from because she was afraid of someone getting close, but Chloe has already gotten closer than anybody she's ever met. Hell she just told Chloe that she wants a life with her and that's huge because she's never had a life outside of music. Music has been her focus for as long as she can remember, but loving Chloe has now given her a purpose in life. So she's ready for all the emotions that tonight will bring and she's glad that they've taken their time to get here.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Beca asked just to make sure they were operating on the same wavelength.

"Yes."

Beca intertwined their fingers, "Then yes, I will."

* * *

Beca [10:27PM]: Em, I didn't see you after the concert, but I need you to do me a huge favor.

Emily [10:29PM]: Sorry! Benji and I left before the encore, what's up?

Glancing over at Chloe, Beca saw her girlfriend shifting through the images on her camera as Cynthia Rose navigated through the streets of San Francisco. It was weird, they haven't talked about Chloe's question since it was asked, but they also didn't let the significance loom over their heads. They just continued to enjoy the rest of the Radiohead concert pretty much how they began it, by talking, laughing and singing along to all of the hits.

Beca [10:30PM]: Can you pick up Gizmo and take him home for the night? He's been alone all day.

Emily [10:31PM]: Sure but why?

Beca rolled her eyes, for as smart as Emily is, she is the epitome of clueless sometimes. Beca doesn't want to reply back, _because I'm having sex with my girlfriend_ , because it isn't tactful and knowing Emily, it'll probably be weeks before her assistant will look her in the eye again. Besides there's more than likely some type of bet going on and if Fat Amy pressures Emily enough, which she will, then their activities will accidently slip out. And she doesn't want their first time together to be blasted to a bunch of drunken fools who will then hound them with a thousand questions or point out every move they make.

Beca [10:35PM]: Since the concert's curfew was so early Chloe suggested we watch a movie.

Beca [10:36PM]: And you know me I'll just end up falling asleep and never make it home.

Emily [10:39PM]: No worries boss! Benji said we can swing by your house after we finish our pizza.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca asked.

"Yeah babe," Chloe answered, eyes focused on her camera screen.

Pulling the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth Beca quickly released it, "Can Giz hangout with Billie tomorrow while we're at the concert?"

"I'm sure Billie would love to see her best friend," looking away from the screen Chloe softly smiled at the slight blush she saw and gave a quick kiss, "and have Emily bring you some clothes for the weekend, unless you want to wear my mine."

"How do you know I'm talking to Emily?" Beca playfully challenged, "I'm a hot commodity," Cynthia Rose just laughed from the front seat, "this could be any number of my other girlfriends."

Chloe laughed at Beca's half tipsy commentary, "Please everybody knows I'm your girl."

"Ain't that the truth?" Beca slug and arm around Chloe's shoulders, "I have the best girl."

Chloe tugged on Beca's fingers, "Plus, I've seen every word you wrote."

"Well ok then," Beca laughed as she typed out another message, while Chloe's hand took its place back on her thigh.

Beca [10:43PM]: Also bring us an overnight bag, we'll just crash at Chloe's the rest of the weekend, I'll text you the address in the morning.

Emily [10:44PM]: Ok, and don't worry, your BFF loves having slumber parties at Aunt Em's!

Beca [10:45PM]: Thanks and watch out he's a cover hog!

A few minutes later the SUV pulled up to Chloe's building and they hoped out. After giving Cynthia Rose a rundown of their plans for tomorrow and saying goodnight, the two walked hand-in-hand through the front door and into the elevator.

"So…" Chloe finally broke the silence seeing an uncharacteristically shy smile reflected back at her in the elevator doors.

"So…" Beca repeated swinging their joined hands, "I'm spending the night."

"Yes," fighting back her anxieties Chloe bit her lip as Beca moved to stand in front of her, "you are…"

Chloe briefly looked away and Beca saw a flash of uneasiness and just the tiniest bit of apprehension, which wasn't normal. Chloe's usually confident and ready for anybody or anything, now she was seeing someone totally different.

"Are you nervous?" Beca searched Chloe's face for an answer, but was meet with a blank wall. "It's ok, because I am too, I've never done this with someone who means so much to me," she confessed dropping their hands and stepping just that little bit closer, "you bring feelings and emotions out of me that I didn't know I had."

"I just, you're different, you…" hands cupped Chloe's cheeks and she closed her eyes, "I feel like I don't deserve you or us sometimes."

"Please don't ever think that," Beca used the pads of her thumbs to gently rub soothing circles over Chloe's cheeks, "I want to be with you, in whatever way you'll have me or need," when their eyes connected she warmly smiled, "I wasn't kidding earlier, I want to be the one who takes care of you and because of that we'll only go as far as you want tonight…I will wait for you, I'd wait forever for you…"

Nodding Chloe let out a breath as she closed the distance between them and started a slow and deliberate kiss. It's lighting a spark in her gut and telling her that this is ok, that she'll be ok, and that Beca is completely in tune with her thoughts and feelings. She's never met someone who is so understanding and patient despite not knowing her fears of inadequacy and rejection. She's so lucky to have a person like this in her life and she hopes that in some way she's silently conveying that appreciation.

Breaking away Chloe smiled, she doesn't think she'll ever get enough of Beca's kisses, "Can we go slow?"

"Anything you want," the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, palming her girlfriend's hips Beca awkwardly backed them out. As they maneuvered down the sixth floor hallway, they laughed when they came to a crashing halt next to Chloe's door, "For the record walking backwards and trying to kiss you is so much harder than it looks."

"Well," Chloe began between fits of giggles pushing herself off her girlfriend, "it was a nice try, the kissing was still good though."

"Correction, the kissing was awesome," placing a hand on the back of Chloe's neck, Beca guided their lips back together. "Kissing you…" she began feeling the smile, "is something," she briefly dove in, "I could do all day."

Chloe loved this, loved how Beca was making her body come to life, "Me too, but I need to pause for like a minute to open the door."

"Oh," dropping her hands Beca stepped aside, "Sorry, it's just hard to keep my hands off you."

Taking the keys from her bag Chloe laughed at her girlfriend who was using her thumbs to crack each of her knuckles, then shaking out her hands. It was a blatant effort to not reach out and touch her and she couldn't help but give another short kiss, "You're so cute."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Slipping the key in the lock Chloe gave it an easy turn then pushed the door open. Almost as soon as she stepped over the threshold and set her bag down on the dining room table, she heard the pitter-patter of tiny paws. Stooping down she scooped Billie up in her arms, "I missed you so much too."

"I see where I stand," Beca joked as she closed and locked the door, "but you get a pass, because I miss Gizmo too."

Placing Billie back on the ground Chloe watched her run into the living room and settle on her usual spot at the end of the couch next to a stuffed toy duck. That was new, the little girl from down the hall she hired to check on Billie for the weekend must have bought it. It's so sweet how much that little girl loves Billie, every time she sees Chloe she asks if they can go play.

"Does Billie need anything?"

That low voice made Chloe turn and the sight took her breath away, Beca was relaxing against the front door, hands behind her back, just staring at her with those grey-blue eyes that spoke volumes, including what she thinks she's been seeing all night, love. Everything about Beca is beautiful and it's obvious they've both been thinking about this moment for a long time.

"Nope," Chloe slowly shook her head slipping off her jacket, "Julia and her mom came by earlier."

Beca cocked her head to the right and winked, "Then come here…"

Knowing full well that Beca was following her every move, Chloe tossed her jacket on the back of the couch then kicked off her shoes. Lifting her eyes she strode back over to her girlfriend with purpose, watching that smirk intensify with each step until she came to a stop.

Using her index finger Chloe lightly traced it up Beca's throat watching her eyes darken, "Where were we?"

"Right…" Beca pushed herself off the door and took one step forward, "about…" taking another she easily crossed the small hallway and pinned Chloe's hips against the wall, "here…" Diving in for a heated kiss Chloe's body desperately arched against hers and she inwardly grinned. "Damn…" breaking away she sharply inhaled as fingers slipped from her neck down the front of her shirt hitting every curve, "have you done this before?"

"A few times," Chloe answered pulling the shirt from Beca's jeans. Gliding her fingers underneath the fabric she ran her hands against smooth, warm skin, "and I can't wait to do it again."

"God I love the way you touch me," bracing a hand against the wall, Beca dropped her head to Chloe's shoulder as she took in the way fingers trailed across her stomach and around to her back, "You make my heart race."

"And to think I'm just getting started…"

Urgently removing her hands from under Beca's shirt, Chloe quickly switched to pushing the jacket off her girlfriend's shoulders. She bit back a dissatisfied sigh from the lack of contact when Beca stood and violently shook her arms in an effort to void herself of the garment. Her disappointment didn't last long because seconds later the leather hit the hardwood floor at their feet and Beca's body pressed back into hers again.

"The effect you have on me," Beca whispered rolling her body into Chloe's as she ducked her head, "is ridiculous."

Letting out a staggering breath Chloe's head lightly knocked against the wall as Beca's lips dragged down her neck. Holy hell it was such a turn on how Beca had complete control, yet was being so gentle, "Shit Bec, you make my head spin."

Working her way down further Beca's teeth grazed Chloe's pulse point then she gently sucked on the sensitive spot. The ever so quiet _fuck_ Beca heard as she slipped a knee between Chloe's thighs made her grin against the rapidly beating skin.

"I love it when you curse," Beca confessed, "you hardly do it," fingers threaded through her hair guiding her up for another kiss, "and it's sexy."

Things shifted with them during this kiss, it was more needy and wanting then all their previous ones and Chloe could almost feel the desire Beca has for her. They were supposed to be taking this slow, except right now, as hands wander down her body she feels like they are going at breakneck speed. They haven't even made it past her front door yet and already they're devouring each other and she is breathing like she has just run a marathon and all they've done is kissed. Well not really, she's lifting her hips to slowly counter every one of Beca's intentional grinds. Each time it drags this sigh of appreciation from her girlfriend that's slowly becoming the best sound she's ever heard.

Lifting Chloe's leg Beca murmured, "Bedroom?"

"I-I…what?" Chloe froze.

With that one question, everything that is about to happen just became entirely too real, and instead of being excited, like Chloe was seconds ago, she's panicking. And it has nothing to do with Beca, Beca's simply being perfect, way too perfect, more perfect than she'll ever be and that makes her question her abilities. She's having so many self doubts right now that she feels like Beca's going to regret this in the morning.

Sex used to be easy, something Chloe never thought twice about, simply because it was something she loved to do. She's had thoughts about this moment and how amazing it will be with Beca, but there's always these lingering 'what if' questions. What if she's not what Beca expects? What if after it's all said and done Beca decides that someone else can better meet her needs? Then there's the one that scares Chloe the most, what if Beca finally sees that she was never good enough to be with? Up until ten seconds ago, she was confident in the decision she'd made back at the concert, that she was ready for this, now she's not sure.

"Chlo," concern lacing Beca's voice she stood up straight, chest heaving, "what's wrong?"

Opening her eyes Chloe flashed a smile trying to replace her fear. She needs to just take the plunge and go for it, all those doubts are in her head, because Beca hasn't given her any indication that she's inadequate or not good enough, in fact it's been the exact opposite. Since the day they met Beca's given her a new type of confidence and self-worth. Like right now Beca looks concerned, but the soft eyes still make her feel valued and loved.

"Nothing baby, I'm fine I promise."

Beca can sense the hesitation and apprehension, "We don't have to do this tonight, we can wait."

"No, I'm ok," Chloe reassured, "I just…"

"Tell me…" Beca's not stupid, she's seen Chloe shut down like this on a couple occasions, but she never gets any hint about what's wrong.

"I just," pressing their foreheads together Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat, "I just needed to slow down a little."

Giving an understanding nod, Beca gave a couple of soft kisses and wrapped Chloe's legs around her waist. Taking a few seconds to adjust their positions and gain her balance she turned and took a couple small steps forward, "You're the first girl I'm attempting this with."

"You trying to sweep me off my feet?"

"More like trying not to bust my fucking ass," Beca joked making Chloe breathily laugh, "carrying hot redheads isn't conducive to my stature."

"Did you just make a short joke at your own expense?" Chloe asked.

"Shut it Beale," Beca took a couple more confident steps down the hall, "this is supposed to be sexy." She swears Chloe is just toying with her now when she is forced to stop and concentrate on a short, shallow kiss, that is simultaneously making her head spin and winding the tension up again, "Fuck, you're not helping."

"Keep walking you're…" Gripping Beca's shoulders Chloe pressed her chest in close.

"That's not helping."

"Almost…" Chloe lightly rolled her hips, "there…"

" _My_ girlfriend is so hot," Beca groaned out after finally reaching the last door on the right. To say she was all hot and bothered was the understatement of the century, her body was on fire, "You and your tricks, I swear you wanted me to drop you," she tightened her grip on Chloe's ass as she pushed them up against the door so they could kiss again, "but there's no way in hell I'm ever," she mumbled against barely parted lips, " _ever_ letting you go."

Dropping her feet to the ground Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind Beca's ear after, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear someone say that to me."

Smiling Beca placed her hands on the doorframe and blocked Chloe in, "Someone should tell you how great you are everyday and I," she pointed at her heart, "plan on being that person."

"Are you my forever person?"

"I think you already know that answer…"

Lifting her hands, Chloe slowly started undoing the buttons on Beca's shirt one by one, "Do you know how frustrating this is?"

"Yeah well you almost killed me when you flashed your abs during that flip cup game," fingers were so close to Beca's stomach and when the last button slid out of place she closed her eyes, "so I'd say we're pretty even."

"I don't like to lose," Chloe held her breath as she moved her hands higher, pushing the shirt out of the way of the tattoo inscribed under her girlfriend's collarbone. The script matched the one on Beca's left arm and as she traced the words she softly recited them, " _Through darkness comes light_ …" She read it out loud a second time trying to figure out the symbolism, "Are your tattoos related?"

"It's three," Beca corrected, "and yes they are."

"What do they mean?"

"When you find the third, then maybe you'll understand," reaching for the handle, Beca gave it a twist. Stumbling over the threshold she gave the door a halfhearted kick shut behind them, before landing on the bed in a jumbled heap, "until then…" settling between Chloe's legs she ducked her head and just barely brushed their lips together, "I'll just remain…" taking Chloe's lower lip between her teeth she released it, "all mysterious and shit, I hear girls like that."

"This girl does…" Chloe's back arched off the bed and into Beca's touch as a hand slowly slipped under her shirt and began inching upwards, "I happen to like that very, _very_ much." Craning her neck she connected their lips in another short but heated kiss just because she couldn't get enough of them. Breaking away for air asked, "You know what I also like?"

Nails dragged down Beca's sides towards dip of her hips where they paused so that thumbs could barely plunge below the hem of her jeans then back out.

Swallowing hard, Beca wasn't sure if she was ready for whatever sexy as fuck response Chloe was about to give, "What?"

"I like seeing the real you, the quiet confidence you exude," pulling Beca closer by the shirt Chloe finished, "combined with your sensitive and caring ways are what I adore and what I find most attractive."

Beca was surprised by the confession, it wasn't what she expected, but exactly what she needed to hear, "Not my music?"

"No," resting a hand on Beca's cheek, Chloe shook her head, "that's part of you, but it's not who you are. Now come here," guiding her girlfriend closer she added, "and love me Beca."

Beca could easily do that, because as they kiss, kiss like there's no tomorrow, she knows without a doubt that she's in love with Chloe Beale. When it happened or how it happened, she has no idea, she just knows it happened and that it's the best feeling she's ever experienced, Aubrey Posen was right yet again. Loving Chloe is like making music, it's what she is meant to do, and that's what has been confusing her these last few weeks. She has been over analyzing her feelings and reading too much into every little detail as she tries to shape and contort what her convoluted expectation of love is, much like she does with her music. When in reality it's nothing like she imagined, all those external forces, like dynamics or tempo and key changes, only add to the overall picture, at it's very core loving Chloe is simple and easy. She wasn't expecting or even looking for love, she just wanted someone to date on the regular and have fun with, but god then she met the perfection that is Chloe and all the sudden she wanted more. Chloe and their relationship have given her something music never could, a feeling of content and completeness.

Letting out a groan of satisfaction Beca reveled in how Chloe kissed her, how fingers wound through her hair, how their tongues gently massaged one another and fuck how Chloe's right leg hooked around her left hip pulling her in closer connecting them in the perfect spot. It was beautiful, all of it, the stillness of the room, the sound of their breathing and lips as they parted and reconnected. There wasn't a single imperfection to be found in this moment and if it weren't for the lack of air and desperate need to remove the remainder of their clothes, she'd have no reason to stop.

Chloe was at a loss for words, pressing their foreheads she could only manage one word, "Wow…"

Long slender fingers lazily traced a pattern along Beca's lower back as she tried to regain some kind of composure. But wholly fuck she was about ten seconds away from losing her shit, "I can't believe this is happening."

Chloe let out a breathy laugh, "If you'd _shut up_ , maybe I could get this," she tugged at the collar of her girlfriend's plaid shirt, "off you."

"See here's the problem," sitting up on her knees Beca grinned, the after effects Fat Amy's game of Roomba beer pong were still prevalent, but she was far from drunk, "after a few drinks, and I've had more than a few, I become a chatterbox."

Chloe covered her face with her hands and laughed, they'd gone from doing something so serious to Beca being a goofball in like two seconds, "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Oh," Beca's finger flew into the air making Chloe laugh harder, "so basically I speak what's on my mind and I have no filter."

"Is that why you've been commenting on _everything_ all night?"

Beca grinned, "Yep."

"Will you remember what you say tomorrow?" Chloe hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, I'm not drunk," Beca nodded, "although, sometimes I wish I didn't because people, aka Stacie, love to use my useless drabble to their benefit."

Sitting up Chloe unclasped Beca's belt buckle and pulled it from its loops in one shot.

"I see," dropping it over the side of the bed Chloe decided to put this new found fact to the test, "So babe…"

"God I love when you call me that," Beca whimpered as feather light kisses were pressed to her abdomen. Threading a hand threw red hair she glanced down and let out a heavy breath, she's never been more turned on in her entire life, "Damn…"

"What are you…" Chloe nipped at the skin on Beca's left hip before pulling back and catching a brief glimpse of the third tattoo running up her girlfriend's ribcage, "thinking now?"

"How unfair it is that you're this beautiful…" reaching for the edge of Chloe's shirt, Beca unhurriedly lifted it up and off. Tossing it over the side of the bed she cupped Chloe's cheeks, "you are so beautiful."

Slowly laying them back down on the bed Beca began working her way down Chloe's body placing open mouthed kisses along the newly exposed expanse of skin. Chloe was breathing hard and as fast as she wanted to move, she pushed that aside and concentrated on savoring this moment. She wanted to memorize the feel of Chloe's skin and how it bounced and twitched beneath her fingertips, she wanted to remember what caused every whispered word or moan, but mostly she wanted to savor what it was like to do this together. This was no longer about instant gratification and then rushing to escape the awkward minutes after everything was said and done. No this was about loving somebody and being loved by somebody and that was worth taking her time.

"And now, what…" pulling Beca back up her body Chloe's breath hitched as she reached for the button on her girlfriend's jeans and she saw love in those eyes again, "What are you thinking now Beca Mitchell?"

Stopping the moving hands Beca brought each one of them up, kissed the palms, then pinned them to the bed above Chloe's head. "Honestly?"

"Yes…"

Dipping her head down, Beca whispered, "That I'm about to have really fantastic sex with an incredible woman that I lo…"

Beca immediately released Chloe's hands when Chloe tensed up and looked away. Something wasn't right, Chloe's whole demeanor changed with one comment and the confident, self-assured person was replaced with someone who is scared and nervous. She's watched Chloe a lot over the course of their relationship and she's become pretty good at recognizing these small transformations for what they are, a consequence of the situation they're in. What she doesn't know is if it's because Chloe's walls are finally crumbling or that she's become really good at reading her girlfriend's body language.

And it's all because Beca's taken a different approach to their relationship, she's giving someone everything she has and accepting all the emotions that come along with it. Although she's struggled with expressing herself in the past, Chloe's taught her that it's ok to be vulnerable in front of others and she's making an effort everyday with Chloe and their friends to not revert back to her old ways. Aside from the whole DJ Titanium thing, everything she's ever said and revealed about herself or her family has been true. For the most part Chloe gives everything back to her and their relationship at one-hundred and ten percent, it's just that it would be nice to have some back-story as to why Chloe shuts down all of a sudden sometimes.

To an extent Beca's ok with not knowing, Chloe's suffered through a huge tragedy, way bigger than the _single_ one she had to endure. And looking back on her mom's death she had Jesse and Aubrey and both her best friends families for support, while Chloe had no one to lean on, she walked that path completely alone. So Beca understands the reasons for Chloe's tightlipped nature in regards to anything dealing with family and she'd never question anything, the only thing she'd just like to know how to help. She wants to be there, to be supportive and understanding, everything she imagined a good girlfriend would be, everything that Chloe is, but she sometimes feels like a complete failure because she can't figure out what's wrong.

"Chlo, please…" Beca calmly began sitting up slightly, "please tell me what's wrong."

The worry and panic in Beca's voice only made Chloe feel worse, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not," shifting her weight, Beca sat up on her knees and looked down at her broken girlfriend, "can you _please_ ," she practically begged, "give me something to work with, is it me, did I do or say something wrong?"

Chloe's trying not to let whatever is going on in her head bother her, but Beca can see the pain behind her blue eyes. As much as she wants this to happen the situation has turned, Chloe can't avoid her questions anymore and until she gets some type of answer, she doesn't feel comfortable with them progressing things further.

"No…" Chloe shook her head, "I'm just…" she bit her lip and closed her eyes, she couldn't just sweep this under the rug anymore, Beca deserved some kind of explanation, "I'm just really, _really_ freaking out right now."

"That's ok," Beca interrupted, heart rate slowing, although deep down she knew what was happening here was more than just a freak out, "hey it's ok."

"No it's not, can you just let me finish," Chloe's words came out harsher than intended. Opening her eyes she was met with a hurt expression that made her want to cry. "I'm sorry, I haven't done this in a long time, you're actually the first person I've been with, both in a relationship and," she vaguely gestured around them, "since before my family died and I…" she paused choosing how to phrase her thoughts, closing her eyes she rushed out, "I just want you to know that the sex won't be as good as you imagined and you'll probably want someone else."

Deep down Beca still thinks this is only part of the problem, so that leaves her to believe this whole shift has to do with family issues, maybe a disagreement that never got resolved or an expectation that was never met. Whatever it is, Chloe's buried this pain and guilt so deep that all it takes a word, a phrase or even a situation for it to be triggered so that they end up where they are right now.

"Chloe no, do you really think I'm that shallow?" Seeing unsure eyes open and lock on hers, Beca leaned down and gave a simple, loving kiss. "I just want to be with _you_ ," sitting up on her knees she gestured between them, "I don't care if we fumble the whole way through it while laughing and I definitely don't care if it's a complete disaster, because I'll be with you and it'll be us and that's exactly what I imagine and want."

Pushing herself away from Beca, Chloe tossed a pillow aside and sat up to rest against the headboard, "But that doesn't make me any less insecure about living up to your expectations."

Beca had been given a tiny clue and it was exactly what she expected, "Chloe expectations are stupid."

Pulling her knees up to her chest Chloe buried her face in them, covering her tearing eyes, "Yeah well you never had to live your whole life wondering if your parents loved you. I was shipped off to boarding school and constantly berated every time I was home because I wasn't the first born son, I'm not a prestigious lawyer and am just _average_ ," she stressed looking over to Beca, "simply because I liked to paint and draw and write magazine articles for a living."

"You're anything but average to me," Beca softly stated fidgeting with a button on her shirt. She wants to go back in time and personally beat Chloe's parent's asses for not seeing the beautiful person she see's every day. Chloe is ten times better than they'll ever be, "You're everything I've ever wanted, I love that you're artistic and independent and I admire your strength because most people would've pushed their dreams aside and conformed, but you didn't," moving to the edge of the bed she dangled her feet off the side, "Nothing and I mean _nothing_ you can or can't do in any aspect of life matters to me. I lo…"

"Beca can you please not…" Chloe's mouth snapped shut when her girlfriend fell back against the bed rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands.

Chloe's more insecure and broken than she ever realized and it's not just because she is coming face to face with something she once loved doing. No, it's a conglomeration of things all stemming from childhood and culminating with the events leading up to her family's death. Everything that happened was all her fault and for two solid years she ran from her problems by immersing herself in school and by hopping from country to country. It provided her with an easy way out, an escape from the reality of the one thing she was always told she wasn't worthy of having in the first place, love and acceptance. Instead, it took making a life in San Francisco for the very things she thought she'd never have to fall right into her lap and it's all because of the girl sitting right next to her.

Beca's perfect, in every way, and although she's confused about what's going on she isn't mad or making a move to leave. Beca's still probably frightened that she did something wrong, but because she's so patient and caring and committed to their relationship and her, she isn't walking away. Chloe's never had somebody not walk away when things got tough or her emotions were too much to handle, so how can she keep telling herself that she's _not_ in love Beca? She _is_ in love with Beca, she's just been refusing to accept it because how can somebody love her when she feels like she'll never be good enough for them.

"No, I'm gonna get this out before you tell me not to again."

"But…"

"No, after you listen to me, if you want me to leave you alone, I'll go," Beca heard a small sniffle and it made her heart ache, Chloe was on the verge of tears and all she wanted to do was crawl over and wrap her arms around her girlfriend. "I've never been good at expressing myself without the help of music, but it's different with you, it's easy. I can talk to you without any hesitations… _You_ make me better, _you_ make me happier than I've ever been in my life and if you haven't noticed I'm crazy about _you,_ I don't want another girl I only want _you_ …" Staring at the ceiling she went for it, "I just…I love you for who you are and it's not because I'm comparing you to someone else, I'd never do that," looking over at her broken girlfriend she connected their eyes, "I'm in love with _you_ Chloe."

The silence in the room after that was deafening, Chloe has never heard those words uttered with so much passion and truth. She thought she was in love once, but all that turned out to be was a crush because what she feels for Beca is so much stronger and more fulfilling. Beca makes it easy for her to finally accept that there are people who value her for who she is, that it's ok to love and to be loved again. Beca's made it very, _very_ clear, through both actions and words that she's loved her for a long time. How long, Chloe has no idea, but as each smile, kiss, date, phone call, text message, Snapchat or the fucking effort Beca goes through just to see her sometimes plays out in her head she knows it's long enough that she should've realized it sooner. Probably even as far back as that afternoon in Crissy Field.

Chloe's been such a fool for so long, but she can only take part of the blame, her parents, mainly her dad, are responsible for everything else. They did a pretty good job while she was growing to ingrain in her head that no one would want her or love her _unless_ she was highly successful, held a prestigious job and made lots of money. Those where the three things her father considered most important in life and it wasn't until she started boarding school that she learned to be independent and to carve her own path in life. Those ideals royally pissed him off and if it wasn't for the night that her world shattered in two, she wouldn't have ever believed him, but things changed and she changed right along with it. And up until five seconds ago she believed that he was right, that she was a failure and that nobody would ever love her.

"You love me?" Chloe whispered, she needed to hear it again just to make sure.

"Yes, I do…" Beca simply replied a half smile creeping onto her face, she couldn't be happier to get it off her chest. "I'm bad at reading social and relationship cues, so I'm sorry if the timing is off, but I really have no idea if it's too soon or too late to say you're in love with someone. But what I do know is that you're the first thing I think about when I wake up and last thing I think about before falling asleep," that's if she sleeps much, "and you're also everything in between," she nervously waved her hands in the air, "and that's pretty amazing for me to admit because before you it was always music, I love you more than music Chloe Beale." She watched a tear roll down her girlfriend's cheek, shifting to her side she reached out, thankful when her hand was taken. "I don't know anything that's happened in your past, but from what I've gathered people haven't told you they love you enough, but I want to every day, can I please be that person? Let me love you Chlo…"

Wiping her eyes with her free hand, Chloe let out a breath before crawling over and into her girlfriends waiting arms, "You're so outta my league, I'm just this lonely, broken person who has never been good enough for anybody, how can you love me?"

"How can I not?" Beca softly answered. Chloe's head tucked under her chin and before she could say anything else, she felt the soft shaking as the person she loved cried in her arms, "You give so much to others how can I not love you…I love you…" It broke her heart knowing that Chloe, the woman with the effervescent smile and compassionate personality, didn't think she was worthy of anyone's love. She vowed from that day forward that she'd spend the rest of her life telling Chloe just how loved she is. Tightening her arms protectively around her girlfriend she whispered, "It's ok, you're safe with me," hands clutched her side and she kissed the top of Chloe's head, "I promise to never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again, you'll never go a day without hearing me say I love you."

"Thank you," Chloe finally managed and for the first time ever she finally believed that somebody loved her, "thank you."

Beca's not sure how long Chloe cried for, but she didn't let go and eventually her girlfriend's breathing returned to normal and her body relaxed enough that she could breath a sigh of relief, "So, like before I shut up, I'm gonna say it one more time just so you know, I'm so in love with you."

"Baby…" Chloe began. Turning her head she saw a soft warm smile of probably the sweetest most loving person in the entire world. Scooting up Beca's body she gave a quick peck, "Please don't ever shut up, you don't realize it but you're someone that I've needed for a long time. You've literally been picking up the pieces of my broken heart since you walked into my life."

"Really?" Chloe nodded and Beca used the pad of her thumbs to wipe away the traces of shed tears, "I had no idea, I've been trying to piece together what's going on in your head for months, you're so great at listening to my problems and I want to be able to do the same for you, but you don't give me anything, sometimes you shutdown or change the subject."

"You're the first person I've trusted in a long time, I just need to get used to leaning on someone for support again."

"I understand and we can lean on each other, if we do that I'm sure we can get through anything together."

Smiling, Chloe rolled to her side and propped her head up with a pillow, "I think you're right."

"Good," running a hand up and down Chloe's side in a comforting manner Beca returned the smile, "because you mean a lot to me and I love how we are together and I don't want anything to jeopardize that…"

Except Beca knew there was one thing, one incredibly huge thing that she hopes once is revealed on their vacation that it won't ruin the trust they've just established. She realizes now that she should've told Chloe everything that night in her studio, so she can only hope that that decision wasn't a mistake.

"Me either…" this morning when Chloe woke up she never envisioned she'd end her night crying in her girlfriend's arms after having an emotional breakdown, but one thing just triggered another. The turn the night took was what needed to happen, probably not as they lay half naked in her bed, but as Beca says she can't really sweat the logistics, "I'm so, so sorry about tonight."

"Chlo…" Beca began but a finger was pressed to her lips.

"No," Chloe softly smiled, "I relentlessly flirted and lead you on all day and as much as I still want to do this," she does, now more than ever she's ready because someone loves her, "I don't think we should tonight and I'm sorry…"

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for, I contributed just as much as you," Beca moved her hand to Chloe's neck and they locked eyes, "I want us to be ready for this step," she lightly pulled her girlfriend closer and gave a brief, reassuring kiss that she hopes conveys she isn't mad, "so if you're not ready tonight, then _we're_ not ready."

Laying half on top of Beca, Chloe smiled, she had no idea how she ended up with such a wonderful and accepting person, "How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not…"

"Thank you…"

"There's no need to thank me," Beca tucked a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear, "I'm doing this because I love you and I understand if you're not ready to say it back, but…" she was cut off by Chloe's lips on hers in the most earth shattering kiss she's ever had. Once they separated all she could do is grin, "I could get used to that."

Chloe laughed, because that was the only way for her to get a chance to say what her heart has known all along, "I'm pretty sure I love you too."

"Only pretty sure?" Beca raised an eyebrow, but couldn't hide the laugh for very long, "Because I'm sure I love you."

Straddling her girlfriend Chloe kissed one cheek, "I…" then the other, "love…" then smashed their lips together, "you…"

Wrapping her arms around Chloe, Beca sat up, "Say it again."

"I love you," Chloe mumbled against their joined lips and she felt her girlfriend's instant smile. Pulling back she let out a happy sigh, it was like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders with everything that has happened tonight, "So all joking aside, let me get you some pajamas to sleep in," she stated sliding off Beca's lap, "I know it's a little more clothing than we were planning in."

Falling back against the bed, Beca started buttoning up her shirt, "I think I should head home that way I don't say something stupid and fuck up this beautiful moment and we won't do anything we'll regret later."

"Babe no," stilling the moving hands Chloe shook her head, "it's late and Gizmo is with Emily, so you can still spend the night, I want you too."

"Are you sure?"

"Totes, plus we can start vacation planning as soon as we wake up."

"Well in that case, do you have stuff for pancakes?" Chloe vigorously nodded with a huge grin on her face making Beca laugh, "Awesome, you sleep in and I'll make breakfast ok? I don't want to see your sexy ass out of bed until I come get you, read a book, mess with your camera, whatever."

"Deal!" Picking up her shirt from the floor, Chloe slipped it back on. Heading for her dresser she fished out an extra pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt then tossed them at her girlfriend, "Your toothbrush is still in the other bathroom, you can bring it in here if you want."

Tucking a pillow under an arm Beca leaned over and briefly brushed their lips together, "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"No, no, no," Chloe laughed, snatching the pillow away she tossed it back on her bed, "you're sleeping in bed with me tonight, the only reason you haven't before is because I never wanted to wake you."

Beca grinned, "You're awesome, I'm just gonna…" she opened the bedroom door and waved down the hall, "you know, I'll be back in five."

"Ok," Chloe giggled. "Oh and Bec," skipping over to the door she pecked Beca's lips, "I couldn't let you walk out the door away without saying I love you."

Beca winked, it was still surreal to hear that, "I love you too…"

"Also, can you hold me tonight?"

"You don't even have to ask…"

* * *

Laughing Chloe buried her face into her girlfriend's shoulder as they lay next to each other in bed with Billie at their feet, "No way!"

"Swear to god," hearing Chloe really laugh after everything that had happened earlier was a big relief for Beca, "it was like projectile vomit too, Aubrey hosed down everyone in the first two rows."

"She's like my best friend," Chloe calmed slightly, but Beca's huge sleepy grin was infectious and they both started cracking up again, "I really shouldn't laugh."

"Yes you should…" yawning Beca stretched her legs out nestling into the duvet, "everyone deserves to know Aubrey Posen isn't as prim and proper as she claims, she can puke with the best of them."

For the last hour they'd been laying in bed, talking and laughing as they swapped all kind of stories back and forth. Beca was purposefully trying to take her mind off things by having fun, of course the random kisses and whispered I love you's helped a lot too. Mainly though it was having Beca in bed beside her, Chloe loved how safe and secure she felt by sharing a bed with someone she loved.

"Can we snuggle now?"

"Sure," Beca tiredly laughed, opening her embrace Chloe immediately scooted into it. Once the fidgeting subsided and Chloe's back was pressed into her front she happily sighed, "I told you tattoos and snuggling are my specialties, plus you're super duper hot and I love you a whole lot and…"

"Baby?" Chloe softly laughed at the rambling as an arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Yeah?"

The tiredness was evident in Beca's voice, running her hand along an arm Chloe quietly spoke, "You're sleepy, so it's ok to shut up now."

Beca hadn't really slept much all week and now lying in this stupidly comfortable bed, with her arms wrapped around her beautiful girlfriend, she's about three minutes from completely crashing. She loves sleeping here, there's just something about Chloe's calming presence and gentle touches that makes her rest better and longer than any prescription medication ever could, even if it was simply napping on the couch.

"Sorry…" Beca answered. Kissing a shoulder she finally allowed her eyes to droop shut and the exhaustion to fully kick in. "Sometimes I have a hard time sleeping," she added as an afterthought, "my mind constantly moves, but when you're near, it acts normal."

This topic had come up months ago and Chloe tried to get answers out of Aubrey, but she was always shut down. At least now she knew the quiet whispers she been hearing for months was true. However, she'll have to wait until later to really ask Beca about it, because Beca's voice was heavily laced with sleep and the breathing patterns were already evening out.

"What do you do when you can't sleep?" Chloe quietly asked linking their fingers and pulling Beca's hand closer to her heart.

"I make music," Chloe barely heard Beca whisper as a head settled between her shoulder blades, "or write songs."

"You do that a lot don't you?" Beca nodded and Chloe knows she should be closing her eyes and going to sleep, but she just can't help herself. A couple weeks ago she got a chance to read some of Beca's songs, she knows it's wrong but Beca had fallen asleep on her couch while she was out running one afternoon and when she came back the songbook had fallen to the floor with a page open. After picking it up she spent the next twenty minutes reading song after song, "You ever sold any songs?"

"Lots…" came Beca's low reply, "people pay lots of money for them."

Chloe's eyes widened, maybe _that's_ the thing Beca was referring to when she said there was stuff she still didn't know, "Do I know any of your songs?"

That earned Chloe an affirmative hum "You have a shit ton on your iPod…" she bit her lip as Beca continued to mumble, "I even get awards, that's why you haven't seen my office at work, Jesse says it's stupid to hide a Grammy, but I don't care about them, they're paperweights."

At this point Chloe doesn't know if Beca's messing with her or telling the truth. Her girlfriend is extremely talented, on another level really, and it'd be a shame for all the things she read in just _one_ of Beca's songbooks to sit in a bookcase for eternity, so she does believes the whole selling songs thing. What she's not sure about is the awards, why would someone not want to show off a Grammy? She's never asked to see Beca's office, there's never been a need, but now that she thinks about it every time she's been to the studio, Beca's never been anywhere near the large set of double doors at the end of that hallway. The same goes for Beca's house, which is strange because in past relationships she's always floated between both their places, but in the case with Beca, it's never even been mentioned. She's never stepped foot in Beca Mitchell's house.

"Why are you keeping this a secret?"

"My whole life's a secret, I don't want fame…I just want you and to be normal…"

Shimming around a little Chloe got comfortable, tomorrow morning she'll need to do a little bit of research on Beca Mitchell, she needs to find out exactly what's going on.

"Goodnight Bec, I love you."

"Love you too Chlo…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think! So leave me a review or drop me a message I'm all ears.
> 
> The next chapter will be the next day, so you'll get to answers to things....
> 
> I may try to add another chapter tomorrow, it all depends on life. If not and you want to read more, just google the fic name, you can find this fic, along with it's other chapters that I'm slowly updating here, over on the another fanfic site. 
> 
> Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like you guys got a double update this weekend after all. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing in the world of Pitch Perfect or any of it's sequels or any music mentioned are mine, they have their own rightful owners...However, everything else including all mistakes, are mine.
> 
> Now on with the show....

Beca's eyes cracked open and she could just make out the fan spinning slowly above her as the morning light crept through the parted blinds. Trying to stretch out she quietly laughed finding the whole right side of her body practically immobile and a patch of red hair over her chest. Chloe was taking cuddling to the extreme, a leg was draped halfway across her lower body and a hand was tucked under her shirt resting low on her stomach.

Admittedly Beca loves this, how two people can be so comfortably wrapped up in each other that outside distractions didn't exist, it was simple and easy. If she's honest with herself, she wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning, her day would be so much better if she started it by seeing Chloe. That thought alone was surprising because she's spent her entire life keeping people at arm's length and away from her heart. Yet with Chloe things are different, Chloe kind of walked in and took up residence behind her walls without her even knowing and it was kind of amazing.

Beca wasn't kidding last night when she said she wants to build a life with and around Chloe Beale. She wants a life where Saturdays are spent bike riding and picnicking or Tuesday night dinners revolve around drinking wine and watching the sun set behind the Golden Gate Bridge. She wants those things to become her normal routine, her priority, not music or work. Don't get her wrong once her break is over she'll go back to music, but it won't be full time anymore, because she's finally found more important and fulfilling things to dedicate her life to. She sees a long term, forever type of future with Chloe and it's filled with love, laughter and happiness.

Wiggling down the bed into a more comfortable position Beca smiled when Chloe readjusted right along with her. God this woman is invading her personal space like no other, but she's so in love that she could care less. The calmness and warmth she is provided with makes life pretty damn good and she wouldn't change a thing.

Using her free hand Beca adjusted the duvet, pulling it tighter around them and closed her eyes. She's pretty sure she slept the whole night and she'd like to give herself a majority of the credit, but really it's a combination things. To begin with it's Chloe being Chloe, all bright smiles and radiating positivity, then it's getting help for her mom's death and finally no longer having to deal with the stress of work or deadlines and it feels so good to slowly start functioning as a normal person again.

"I can feel you thinking," Chloe's sleep filled voice resonated around the room, "talk to me."

"I was just contemplating if you'd like sliced apples in our pancakes," Beca grinned as she felt a kiss pressed to her collarbone, "or if I should run down the street and grab blueberries instead."

Lazily trailing a hand along her girlfriend's abdomen Chloe hummed against Beca's shoulder, "My vote is for you to make me Dutch pancakes with apples _and_ extra crispy bacon."

"But you love blueberries," the denser pancakes were Beca's go to food after a night of music and booze, she totally wasn't making the fluffy ones anymore, "I don't mind going out and getting your favorite, I only do it for girls I love."

"I love you too," Chloe closed her eyes, "but I'm, in your words," she grinned, "kind of really, really fucking comfortable right now," Beca's laughter echoed around them as a kiss was placed on top of her head, "and I'd rather spend the ten minutes you'd be gone snuggling."

Combing her fingers through red hair Beca was completely fine with that, "I won't argue with you."

"It's best if you don't."

Beca could hear the playfulness, "And why's that?"

"Because you'd never win, you'd fold quicker than a paper airplane."

"At least it's mutually known I'm wrapped around your finger," Beca teased and got a pinch to the side making her squirm, "I kind of love that though and I'm more than willing to be at your beck and call."

Sleep warm and totally relaxed Beca was probably one of Chloe's favorite things, but waking up like this was one of the highlights of her life. It was far superior to any place she has traveled and way more enjoyable because money couldn't buy this feeling or moment.

A hand drifted down Chloe's back, "Hmmm I just might take you up on that offer."

"Remember, I've got tons of free time on my hands."

"Technically your hand is on my ass," Chloe corrected, then rolled and buried her face in Beca's stomach laughing as the hand in question gave a couple of light pats, "I swear I give you an inch Mitchell and you take a mile."

"Umm it's the perks of having a girlfriend, I _love_ having a girlfriend."

"Well you're a pretty good one."

Tugging on the back of the dark green Barden University t-shirt, Beca watched Chloe shift to face her with a smile, "Morning gorgeous."

Chloe stretched out along the bed with a long happy sigh, "Good morning sexy."

Beca swears her heart stopped beating seeing Chloe's sleepy smile and slightly out of place, yet still perfect hair. Gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe Chloe, it doesn't even scratch the surface, because even without makeup and a faint crease on a cheek from sleeping on her bunched up shirt, Chloe Beale was the epitome gorgeous and stunning and beautiful. Never in her life has Beca been so attracted to one single person like she is to Chloe.

The only disappointing part was that Chloe wasn't on top of her anymore, but she really wasn't complaining. In true Chloe fashion a few seconds later their bodies were touching again and this time it just so happened to be their feet.

"God yes it is, it's a _very_ good morning."

"How did you sleep?" Chloe asked yawning.

"Really good," Beca answered with a smug grin making Chloe raise a questioning eyebrow, "I could so enter an ill timed joke about sleeping together right now," their combined laughter warmed her heart as she pulled her girlfriend closer, "but I haven't had coffee yet, so it'd just come out all rambling and nervous instead of confident and sexy."

Chloe knew exactly what was meant and as much as Beca thought she was a slick talker, especially in the mornings, she wasn't. It usually just ended up being a comedy of errors ending with a blushing red face and topic change, but that was all part of the allure of Beca Mitchell. Beca just had this endearing quality that Chloe couldn't help but gravitate towards, even when she was upset a single smile, kiss or small joke easily brightened her day.

Sliding closer Chloe smiled, "I always figured you'd be the grumpy type in the morning babe."

"Yeah well a girl has nothing to be _grumpy_ about when she wakes up next to you," twisting to lay on her side Beca lifted the duvet and glanced down her girlfriend's body then back up, "although you're killing me with those shorts, but I think I'll survive," she winked. "Besides I'm pretty sure you'll be the death of me in some other way."

Shoving a shoulder Chloe giggled, "You're on a roll today and we haven't even got out of bed yet."

"That's what a full night sleep does to me," Beca grinned tucking a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear, "I don't get them very often, but it's easier around you."

"You told me that last night before you fell asleep," Chloe bit her lip with a small sigh as Beca averted her eyes.

Beca didn't what anything to spoil this beautiful moment, but it seems like her big fucking mouth did some talking last night. She tends to incoherently babble right before crashing from extreme exhaustion or when she's fighting the sleeping meds. In a way it's good that they're talking about this now, because the last thing she wants to do is frighten Chloe when they're on vacation as she mindlessly wanders the house at all hours of the night. Plus she wants to keep their communication open and flowing and continue the huge breakthrough they had as a couple last night.

"Why do you have a hard time sleeping," linking her fingers Chloe brought them up and kissed them, "I've heard Jesse and Aubrey talk, but they never answer any of my questions."

Chloe's eyes were filled with understanding and Beca didn't have the heart to give some half assed explanation, "The night my mom died, she called but I didn't answer, I was working on a mix for the USC radio station so I just let it go to voicemail…" Closing her eyes she took a breath trying to keep her emotions in check as Chloe's thumb stroked her wrist, "I still have the message, I listen to it every day and ever since my body either won't let me sleep or I wake up five or ten minutes before the last time she called."

"Then you can't go back to sleep?" Chloe gently asked.

"Right, my shrink says I have acute bouts of stress induced insomnia or whatever," Beca's eyes opened and the love she saw in them made her feel so much better, "I just, I wander my house or sit out on my rooftop patio and watch the way the sun lights up the Golden Gate Bridge every morning."

"Is it pretty?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of her," talking to Chloe about her mom was easier than Beca ever imagined, "we did it all the time at the beach house. I can't wait to share that with you…" A radiant smile appeared and it made her stomach flutter, leaning forward she slipped a hand to Chloe's cheek and quickly pressed their lips together. "When we get back from our vacation, if you haven't dumped my ass, you are more than welcome to come over to my house and see for yourself."

Chloe's heart melted, Beca was beginning to open up her world, "I'd like that."

"I'm sorry I haven't had you over sooner," Beca hoped that after next week Chloe would understand why, for some reason explaining the platinum records hanging on her walls and an in-home recording studio wouldn't be kosher until her other life was out in the open, "I just…I like it here and hadn't really thought about it, I don't know what's normal for a relationship, but I do know I want you to be able to come and go from my place whenever you want. I can like give you a closet or whatever."

"A _whole_ closet?" Chloe laughed and Beca looked at her confused, "Man I must be an awesome girlfriend to get a whole closet? You're making me feel bad, I was gonna offer you a couple drawers once Emily brought you clean clothes."

"Well, you _are_ awesome," Beca gave a quick kiss, "And I've never been in a relationship like this, so I don't know if it's drawers or closets you're supposed to offer. I-I don't know the proper protocol."

It's weird because sometimes Chloe forgets Beca doesn't have a lot of experience with certain social norms that she was able to learn in high school. She's aware of it sometimes when Beca asks questions or makes weird references, but others times Chloe just rolls with it and allows Beca to learn on her own. It was a trick Aubrey had told her to do not long after she and Beca really started hanging out and it's given her a little more insight into what makes her girlfriend tick. It's refreshing in a way, Beca hasn't been scared by ex's that have cheated or ran away when things got tough, Beca is just being herself and putting one hundred percent into their relationship. Chloe's never dated someone like this and it gives her a whole new and optimistic outlook on the dating world.

"You are so cute and you're doing just fine," Chloe easily smiled at the slight blush, "and yes I'll take whatever you want to give me."

"I'll give you whatever you want, I can make space in my closet for you," Beca scrunched up her nose in thought and she heard a giggle, "you can even pick what side of the bed you want to sleep on."

"I can't wait, can I leave some art stuff at your place?"

Beca nodded with a smile, "I have a few guest rooms that are just storing random shit, you can have one. Just tell me what you need, make me a list or something this week," placing a finger on her girlfriend's lips she stopped the impending protest, "I don't care about the cost or that you have an art room here, this will be separate from that…"

Watching Chloe sketch or paint was something Beca loved, it was relaxing in a way she didn't expect and she could do it for hours. Chloe's focus was so precise and the way her hands moved were effortless, it was a talent she would never understand but immensely admired. Sometimes Chloe would sing, it was mostly random songs, but other times it was just notes in a tune only her girlfriend knew and it was one of her favorite things. It soothed her and more often than she'd like to admit, Chloe caught her staring, and she didn't even care.

"Bec, that's too much," Chloe tried to come up with some way to oppose the offer, but she was kind of left speechless.

This was something Beca had been thinking a lot about and since she had no idea what to do with her new found freedom last week she'd already started cleaning out the perfect room with a view. It was almost double the size of the room Chloe had here, so she knew she wouldn't hear complaints about bumping shoulders with bookshelves or backing into desks when her girlfriend takes a step back from the easel to evaluate her work. In fact, Beca had already ordered the perfect art desk after visiting a store downtown last week.

"Let me do this for you, I want too…" Beca loved watching Chloe's face light up, like Christmas had just come early. "While we're on vacation I'll have Emily get everything together and when we get back I'll personally help you set up the room however you want."

"But we said no," Chloe began but stopped mid sentence seeing this crazy beautiful lopsided smile that made her heart do flip-flops. Beca was being sweet and thoughtful and although she wasn't used to it, she needs to let people do nice things for her for no reason. She never wanted Beca or anybody to feel like their gifts were underappreciated, "You really want to do this for me? It's not my birthday or Christmas."

"I do," Beca ran a hand up and down Chloe's side. She could see a hesitation and battle going on behind Chloe's eyes, but she didn't call her out, instead she just reemphasized, "I want to give you this and for no other reason except that I love you."

"You are seriously the best," Chloe was truly touched and all she could do was pepper Beca's face with kisses, "Nobody has ever given me art supplies, let alone a whole room, it's always something I had to do myself. My family never really cared…"

"I do, I care," Beca quickly interrupted, "and I want you to be comfortable in my home just like you've done for me here. You can spend all day painting or drawing or editing your pictures and not say two words to me and I won't care. I just like the idea of knowing you're there and that you're happy doing what you love."

"Well thank you, I don't know what else to say but thank you," Chloe was fighting the tears, she has no idea how someone this amazing was in her life. "So I guess this means I can spend the night whenever I want?"

"Yes," blue eyes were twinkling and it made Beca chuckle, "What?"

"Can we…" Chloe closed the remaining distance between their bodies knocking their knees together and whispered, "Can we have sleepovers, like _naked_ sleepovers?"

"Oh naked is a requirement."

"Is it also a requirement while we're on vacation?" Chloe playfully challenged slipping her hand under Beca's t-shirt and running it along the smooth warm skin.

"It can be," damn Beca loves how Chloe touches her, "but I swear to God if you keep doing that," she stilled the wandering hand, "you'll turn me into a horny teenage boy who can't control himself."

Chloe raised a challenging eyebrow, "And what if that's what I want?"

The hand was roaming again, Chloe's touches were getting bolder and were hitting all the right spots. When the other hand fisted Beca's t-shirt and she was pulled half on top of her girlfriend and they started a kiss so slow and heavy that it made her head spin and her insides dissolve into mush. It was like all the stuff that happened last night, their failed attempt to her proclamation of love to Chloe's breakdown, had somehow flipped a switch. She could feel the shift, the difference between last night and this morning was drastic and Beca didn't sense any hesitation from Chloe. Chloe's light moans and body movements or even the way fingertips lightly brushed along her neck spoke volumes, Chloe wasn't scared anymore.

Breaking away Beca shifted her weight and easily spread Chloe's legs then slid between them. Ducking her head she pressed a line of soft kisses down her girlfriend's neck, "Then I'll give you whatever you want."

Holding Beca's head in place on her pulse point, Chloe let out a ragged breath, it was insane how much a simple action like this could drive her nuts. "I want you…"

Lifting her head so they could lock their eyes Beca sucked in a gulp of air, trying to calm her racing heart, "Chlo, there's no going back from this, I want us to be ready, I don't want you to feel obligated because you think you need to make up for last night." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I _will_ wait for you, I want more than just sex from you."

"I know," Chloe softly answered, lifting her hands to Beca's cheeks she smiled, this moment was all kinds of right, more right than ever, "but it's ok, I've thought all night about it and I'm ready."

Biting her lip Beca hesitated, she really wanted Chloe to think about this, "But..."

"Bec trust me," inching her girlfriend's shirt up and exposing more skin Chloe wasn't more certain about anything in her life, "just trust me, I want this." As if on cue Beca's hand slid up her thigh and began toying with the edge of her sleep shorts, "I want you so bad," she whispered, "it's ok to touch me Beca, to make love to me…"

Beca was confused, things went from art rooms to sex in less than two minutes, and she didn't want decisions to be made with hazy minds, "Are you sure?"

"Yes…" just to prove her point Chloe pushed at Beca's shoulders so she could slightly sit up and peel off her shirt. Dropping it off the side of the bed she settled back against the mattress and that's when she saw her girlfriend's eyes darken, "I figured I'd let you remove the rest, if that's ok?"

Beca dumbly nodded, because yeah that was more than ok and for a brief minute her hands were frozen in place on Chloe's knees. From this one little glimpse it's obvious, _painfully_ obvious, that Chloe takes care of her body and it was a direct consequence of the miles and miles of running and hours spent in the gym. Reaching out she ran a hand along the faintly outlined, perfectly toned and smooth abs that were the epitome of perfection and what probably hundreds of men and women envy. She's never had sex with a girl this hot before and who she was this in love with, hell she's never had sex with somebody she's actually been in love with, so this was a first for her on multiple counts. There were so many things she wanted to do, so many ways she wanted to touch and kiss this body that she didn't even know where to begin. A body like this needs to be worshiped and she fully intends on doing that, even if they totally miss the concert today she plans on thoroughly and carefully making love to Chloe.

"You're just," lifting her hands Beca rubbed her eyes with her palms, letting out a slow anxious breath, "Fuck, everything about you is completely perfect."

"Bec," reaching for an arm Chloe tugged it down and let out a breathy giggle when grey-blue eyes snapped to hers, "I'm not breakable, you can touch more than just my stomach."

"I know, it's just, damn I didn't expect this right now, not after last night…"

"Me either," Chloe interrupted, fingers reaching for the drawstring of Beca's pajama bottoms, "but this feels right."

"It does and I'm not gonna lie, I've thought about this moment a lot," dropping back down so she was face to face with her girlfriend Beca gave an all too brief kiss as arms wrapped around her neck, "I…can I take the lead on this, you need perfect, let me give you perfect."

It has been so long since Chloe has done this that she's actually grateful Beca offered to guide her. She wasn't scared anymore, she'd laid awake a long time last night thinking about it, probably overanalyzing it, yet she was still nervous simply because it had been over two years since the last time she had sex. They were going to make mistakes and probably laugh, but that was what was going to make it so much better. She loved Beca and Beca loved her and for some reason hearing those three words last night made everything come together in a way she wasn't expecting. In fact hearing Beca say _I love you_ , was the kicker she needed to put her life back on track towards finding the old confident Chloe that she once knew.

"I'm with you, it's already perfect," Chloe's breath caught in her throat as Beca's head bent down and her left nipple was taken between a set of teeth, lightly pulled back and then released. Her whole body felt that and she instinctively arched off the bed when the same was done to her right. "Damn," she hissed out in pleasure, "I just…let's go slow."

Beca lifted her head with a grin hearing a whimper as her finger and thumb rolled a taut nub between it. She could totally get used to that sound, "Whatever you want my love, I'll go at your pace."

* * *

Chloe smiled as she slipped back into her bedroom toting a lighter and the package of cigarettes that she'd recently bought. She only used them occasionally and half the time had to buy a new pack because they were always stale, but in any case she only pulled one out after she got stuck on where one of her paintings was going. For some reason staring out an open window doing the mindless action helped get her back on track. It was a trick she picked up in college from an art professor who, like her, didn't condone smoking, but couldn't deny that it clears the mind. So when Beca mentioned needing one with a cheeky grin, she'd laughed and said she'd be right back.

"That's a good look on you Beale," Beca joked eyeing her girlfriend's naked body and the more tousled than normal hair. If she wasn't so comfortable in the bedrooms small alcove window seat, she'd already be up and moving towards Chloe, instead she opted to watch the perfection from afar, "It's something I could get used to."

Bending down and giving an unhurried kiss Chloe knew she'd never be able to get enough of this, of Beca. The kiss wasn't meant to go anywhere, but just exploring her girlfriend's mouth was enough to make her want to jump right back into bed and have a repeat of their previous morning activities. She's didn't realize how much she missed sex until she was left a panting, sweaty mess staring up at the ceiling feeling like she wouldn't be able to walk for a week. She still loved sex, her body's prevalent buzzing was proof of that, and damn had it been exceptionally fantastic with Beca. Beca may not have experience with relationships or even pick up certain social norms, but she was one hell of a lover.

Pulling Beca's bottom lip between her teeth Chloe released it then stood up straight. She silently watched her girlfriend's head rest against the wall, eyes closed and a content smile across her face.

"You're relaxed," Chloe said moving to the opposite end of the seat. For the first time ever there was no traces of stress anywhere in Beca's body language, "I like _that_ look on you."

"Well yeah I mean _hello_ ," Beca's smile turned into a smirk, "I got a full night's sleep, woke up to you curled around me, we had fucking amazing sex and soon I'll make pancakes." Lifting her head from the wall she opened her eyes, "In my opinion that's a great start to a Saturday."

Before sitting down Chloe wrapped the opposite end of Beca's sheet around her body then dug a cigarette out of the package and stuck it between her lips. She grinned in appreciation when Beca grabbed the lighter, flicked it on and held it out.

"Thanks," Chloe mumbled blowing the smoke out the already open window. It was nice outside again and the breeze was cooling her skin faster than her air conditioner ever could.

"Sure," Beca's phone chimed beside her and she held up her hand refusing the cigarette pack for the time being. Unlocking the screen she typed out a quick message, "Emily just wants your address…" Hitting send she tossed her phone back on the bed and smiled, "Done, it's just you and me now," she gestured to Chloe's right hand, "Do you mind if we share that?" Chloe just smiled and nodded, "I think you're about as big of a smoker as I am, which is borderline nonexistent."

"What time is Emily dropping Gizmo off?" Chloe asked passing the cigarette to Beca and letting the long stream of smoke out the open window again.

"I told her around threeish, Cynthia Rose will be here at four," taking a long drag Beca brought the cigarette from her lips and looked at it. "You know, I never figured you'd own cigarettes," she occasionally smoked, in fact she actually didn't really care much for it, but after that mind-blowing experience with Chloe she needed it, "I was just joking when I said I needed one," she laughed passing it back to her girlfriend, "I thought that with all the running and shit your body would be your temple."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed, "You sure worshiped it like it was."

Beca's face flushed and she looked away as Chloe fought the urge to poke fun but instead reached out and snagged her girlfriends big toe. Giving it a wiggle she softened her laughing to a light giggle and put on a reassuring smile. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, what they'd just shared was for lack of a better word, incredible. Beca had been amazing, so gentle and so loving, she's never had someone be so totally in tune with her needs like Beca had been. It made all the turmoil of her past, their disastrous attempt last night, and of all her hesitations totally worth it.

Chloe had forgotten what it was like to connect with someone on another level like they just had. It was like all her senses were heightened the moment Beca's hands began wandering her body doing all kinds of amazing things. She always figured her girlfriend would be good in bed, but holy shit not _that_ good. Beca was an experienced lover, confident and strong, yet sensual and able to read her needs and wants. It wasn't intimidating like she thought it would be, more than anything it was reassuring. It told her that Beca really, truly loved her and that what they'd shared meant more than either could possibly describe.

"Babe I'm kidding," setting the cigarette out on the window ledge Chloe wrapped the bed sheet tighter around her. Scooting forward she give a quick kiss, "You were perfect, you definitely made my first time in two years perfect."

"Yeah?" Chloe nodded and Beca let out a small relieved breath while letting a shy smile slip on her face. "That's what I wanted Chlo, because I love you. I know we kind of dove head first into this really fast after last night and I swear I fully intended to wait longer than a day."

"Hey," Chloe gently jumped in, Beca needed reassurance that she wanted what happened, that they she didn't have any regrets, "I didn't expect it either, but I'll say it again the moment felt right. It wasn't forced," resting her hands on her girlfriend's ankles, she ran them up and down the calves, "we were ready, I was ready and I'm glad we did. I love you and I know that's new for us too and it seems like we're moving fast, but we're not. We've been dating a lot longer than we actually put a label on it, so saying I love you and having sex were just natural progressions."

Beca nodded with a laugh, "You're right, we have kinda been dating since that night I met you in the bathroom."

"It was adorable how you almost busted your ass," Chloe laughed.

"We have been together a long time haven't we?"

"A little less six months, but if you want to get technical," Chloe held up her hand and flashed two fingers, "somebody only officially asked me out on a first date and to be their girlfriend a month and a half ago."

"Wow ok," Beca rubbed her forehead in confusion, "so like what date are you using for our anniversary? I don't want you moping around and shit next year because I think it's one day and you think it's another," Chloe crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow with a not so stern look, eventually making them laugh, "I'm kidding I'll do both the official and unofficial one just to cover my ass."

Chloe hummed her confirmation, "That works."

Beca loved this, the easy banter and playfulness of their relationship, letting out a happy sigh she smiled, "I guess I'm just over thinking everything else, aren't I?"

"You wouldn't be Beca Mitchell if you didn't," that got Chloe a snort of laughter and she smiled at her beautiful girlfriend, who looked so attractive with the opposite end of the sheet loosely wrapped around her body that it made her heart ache. She is so lucky to be with this person, "Seriously though, thank you for being so…well for being _you_. This was a big step for me," and one she never thought she'd take again, "in the last twenty-four hours I've overcome a lot of internal battles and self doubts about not being good enough for somebody like you. I even spent most of the night thinking about my breakdown and how sheltering myself isn't fair to you or us."

"Chlo, you could've woke me up, I would've listened, held you…"

"I know, but that was something I needed to process on my own. Trust me, this," Chloe reassuringly gestured between them seeing worried eyes, "wouldn't have happened this morning if I didn't take a look back and tell myself that it's time to let someone in to love me, emotionally and physically, so thank you Beca."

Chloe had a long road ahead of her in dealing with her issues, but last night and this morning were the swift kick in the ass and dose of reality she has needed for a long time. She could already tell the shift that had been happening since she met Beca, she's happier and in love, but to really get the ball rolling she needed to be vulnerable in front of someone again.

"You're welcome, all I want is to love you with everything that I am, to show you how special you are and that you're not just some fling or…" Beca briefly looked out the bay windows to the view of downtown, "Look I've had one night stands before, I just don't want you to feel like that, ever…That's what I tried to convey last night and this morning."

The voice was small, almost scared, but honest, and Chloe knew Beca was trying her best to express herself. It was amazing seeing the different sides of Beca and she wondered how often the others got to see it too. Beca is such a complex person with walls and defense mechanisms galore, but underneath it all lays an extremely sensitive person.

"I didn't, trust me," holding out her hand Chloe wiggled her fingers until they were taken. "It's hard to really put into words everything I felt, but loved and safe are at the top of the list."

"That's exactly what I wanted…"

Absentmindedly tracing the lines on Chloe's palm for a few minutes Beca really contemplated what she wanted to say next. She'd been thinking about it for a long time and she'd gone back and forth about asking and not asking because of the simple fact she didn't want Chloe to see her cry. Yet she knows Chloe won't judge her and sitting here, naked and emotionally bare, after sharing and experiencing what they just had, she realized she didn't want anyone but Chloe by her side.

"Bec," Chloe's soft voice resonated between them making her girlfriend visibly jump, "tell me what's wrong, what you're thinking."

Glancing up Beca gave a calming smile, "Nothing, I was just thinking about us and my mom and how much she would've loved you."

"Yeah?" Seeing a nod Chloe smiled, "She seems really great."

"She would've been surprised I have a girlfriend like you…"

Chloe raised a playful eyebrow, "Why, because she didn't know you slept with girls?"

Beca let out a bark of laughter while reaching for the cigarette, taking another drag she shook her head, "No, I had this girlfriend…" She let the smoke out the window, "Well I wouldn't really call her a _girlfriend_ per se more of a…" she lobbed her head back and forth thinking of the right term, "fling? Anyways we slept together a handful of times over the spring semester, casual you know? No strings attached."

Smiling Chloe nodded, she knew exactly what Beca was talking about as she reached for the cigarette, "How old were you?"

"A senior in high school, she was in her junior year at USC, we had a music composition class together."

It was still mind boggling that Beca was this musical prodigy and had been taking college level music classes while still in high school. Chloe didn't see Beca that way, to her Beca was a normal person with an extreme gift that made an appearance every now and again at odd times.

"Are you about to tell me what I think you're going to tell me?" Chloe stubbed out the cigarette butt and flicked it out the window, she knew where this story was going and it made her smile widen.

"Oh yeah," Beca grinned, as mortifying as the moment was, it's still pretty fucking funny, "The one and _only_ time I skipped class my mom conveniently came home early and found us…"

Chloe slapped her thighs, "No way!"

"Yes way," Beca laughed although she could feel the heat burning her cheeks. Giving a nonchalant shrug she added, "At least we were finished, still naked, but thank god we weren't doing anything."

"Why weren't you at her place?"

"Roommates…"

"What did your mom say?"

"That she was glad she didn't have to teach me how to use condoms, then promptly slammed my bedroom door."

Mouth hanging open Chloe was utterly speechless, that was not at all what she expected. Most people's parents would've been furious to walk in on something like that, hers would've been, but apparently _not_ Beca's mom. Then again she had a feeling those two were a lot alike, brash and sarcastic and always looking to make people laugh.

"Don't get me wrong she wouldn't look me in the eye for three days," Beca continued, "and I wasn't allowed to have 'friends'," she used air quotes, "over without her knowledge anymore, Jesse included, but surprisingly she was mostly angry that I skipped class."

"Oh my God," Chloe finally broke down laughing, "you were having sex in her house and all you got was a slap on the wrist."

"Hey," defensively holding up her hands Beca chuckled, "I was eighteen, besides you can't tell me you never did anything remotely cringe worthy growing up."

"Nope," Chloe shook her head with a self-assured grin. Pointing at herself she stated, "I went to boarding school remember," with confidence and a wink. "We put scarves on the doorknob so we won't be disturbed no matter what we're doing. Besides," she motioned her girlfriend closer until they were nose to nose, "I didn't start sleeping with girls until college."

Beca bit her lip and raised an eyebrow, "Did you do a little _experimenting_ Chlo? Because that's so hot…"

"Oh totes," glancing down to her girlfriend's lips then back up Chloe saw those grey-blue eyes darken, "I learned all kinds of _stuff_ , I'd love to show you."

Slipping her hand to the back of Chloe's neck Beca tilted her head and whispered, "You know now that we've had sex…I have a feeling we're going to have it a lot more."

"Oh we're just getting started Mitchell," Chloe countered before connecting their lips and letting her smile grow against them, "I mean I've never cum that hard in my life and I have your hands _and_ mouth to thank."

"It was really all my pleasure," Beca answered before really laying into the kiss, going no holds bar. After a few minutes of their brief, but heated make out session, she pulled back breathless and happy, ridiculously fucking happy, "I love you."

"I love you too…" Chloe grinned settling back in her position, it was still surreal to be saying that, so much has changed in the span of twenty-four hours. Picking up the pack of cigarettes she held them out, "Another?"

Beca shook her head, "One's enough."

"Same…"

"So," Beca still had an important question to ask, "since you were being so distracting," she flashed a grin as Chloe's feet settled in her lap, "a good distracting, I never got to tell you why my mom would love you."

"Oh, do tell," Chloe had forgotten that's how this whole conversation started, "I'd like to know."

There were a lot of things anyone would love about Chloe, the girl exuded confidence but not in a way that would come off as cocky and arrogant. Chloe was social and outgoing, someone who easily floated from person to person holding conversations about anything from the weather to the latest San Francisco Giants game. It was interesting in a way that Beca never expected and she loved sitting back and watching her girlfriend chat with deli customers or the grocery store cashier. But that wasn't what she loved the most, she loved how easy it was to be herself a hundred percent of the time around Chloe, even if she was being a goofy dork.

"Well to begin with you're beautiful," in uncharacteristic fashion a light pink blush crossed Chloe's face and Beca softly smiled as she began massaging a foot, "and easy to be around, you make me feel comfortable. Hence why I'm sitting here naked except for this sheet," they both laughed, "but you also make me smile. I smile like an idiot even when you're not around and I think about even the stupidest things, like how you sing to Billie or how you fell over in laughter when Gizmo went ape shit after he heard a Green Day song."

"That was hilarious, he's definitely your dog," Chloe added, "but I think about you a lot too."

Beca just nodded, "And my mom always told me," straightening her back just like her mom used to and deliberately pointed a finger before sternly speaking, "Beca Mitchell find someone who will, during the good and bad times, make you smile, make you laugh, even when they're not around."

"And I'm that person?" Chloe quietly asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Beca simply stated, "she never found what we have, but it would've made her so happy to see us together. I have to believe she's looking down and is giving me her trademark two thumbs up." Hearing a light laugh made her heart swell, "Plus, she'd be amazed that I scored a chick so hot and she wouldn't be afraid to tell you it either, then in the next breath give some embarrassing story about me as a kid."

"She sounds great," Chloe continued to laugh, she wishes someone was around to tell her funny stories about Beca as a toddler, "I really would've loved to meet her."

"Funny you should say that," scratching the back of her neck Beca knew she needed to do this, her shrink said it would be a good idea to share this experience with someone she trusts and for once she was going to follow his orders, "I uhhh…I'm not sure how to ask this," dropping her hand to a foot she nervously began tapping her fingers, "without like upsetting you or making you uncomfortable and you can totally say no."

Chloe inched forward and took the tapping hand in hers, "Baby you can ask me anything."

"Ok," Beca let out the breath she'd been holding and looked out the window, "while we're on vacation I plan on visiting my mom's grave, would you maybe want to go with me? I'll understand if you don't want to…"

Chloe froze, she knew exactly why Beca was giving her a way out and to be honest she wasn't expecting to get such a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach because of it. She'd only been to her parents and sister's grave once after their funeral, right before she left for California, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. She'd only managed a few glances at her parent's headstone, because for as much as she felt unloved and unwanted it was still heartbreaking. Yet her world completely shattered in two when she stepped to her sister's plot that was just a few feet away. There was no reason for someone so young, so full of life to be there, the name and date were the harsh realities of that and that it was all her fault.

As much as Chloe doesn't want to go with Beca and doesn't want to have all those feelings rush back to her, she knows she needs to. She wants to be Beca's support system and she knows it'll be the perfect beginning to facing her own demons.

"I want to go," Chloe reassured rubbing her thumb along Beca's wrist in a calming circular motion, "I think it will be good, for both of us."

"Thank you," Beca turned back to Chloe and weakly smiled, "it really means a lot to me."

"I'd do anything for you," Chloe softly said, "Can I ask you something else, that's kind of related to all this?"

Beca nodded, "Sure…"

"Earlier you said _I_ help you sleep, how am I different?" Chloe hated prying and Beca seemed conflicted, but still ok with the question, "Like what is it about me? You sleep a lot when you're here," the corners of Beca's mouth twitched up in a true smile, "not that I mind."

That's a complicated question, because Beca doesn't have just one answer. When Chloe's around her problems vanish, she's a normal person with a normal job and doesn't worry about fame or album deadlines. Even the side of her brain that creates music and stresses about perfection is toned down. She has this semblance of inner peace and calmness because she's finally found love and it's filled this giant void in her life. How the hell does she sum that up without talking for days?

Finally coming up with a way to verbally interpret her thoughts, Beca bit the inside of her cheek and saw those blue, expectant eyes, waiting for an answer, but not caring how long it took. She's never met a girl who made her feel that it's ok to share what's going on in her mind and it not be laughed at.

"Your love and the simplicity of how we are together, we're uncomplicated," Beca honestly answered, hoping that everything she wanted to say would come across as straightforward as she intended. "Unless it's kissing you or loving you," she smiled as Chloe's hand gently squeezed hers, "I don't feel this overwhelming need to make things perfect, because I think we are perfect together. And as a result I've been making better music, I just…" she shrugged, "I guess being with you is good for me, I love you and I love loving you and that's how you help. You calm my mind but make my heart beat faster all at the same time and in a way I've never experienced with anybody…" Smiling adoringly she plainly stated, "There's just something about you Chloe Beale, something that says hold on and don't let go…"

Chloe's eyes were stinging with tears as Beca's voice trailed off at the end and the only sound she heard was the soft whirring of the ceiling fan. Beca could be so eloquently poetic and so passionate sometimes that it's a whole new experience having someone like this love her. Beca wasn't asking for anything except love in return and Chloe could easily give that. After last night and the way Beca held her and didn't run, then wow this morning's experience, she wasn't going to hesitate or allow her self doubts and parents' negative thoughts get in the way of loving Beca anymore. She was going all in, because she wants to be happy, wants a future and life with Beca.

"I think that's the most beautiful thing anyone has _ever_ said to me," Chloe confessed in a whisper as she shuffled across the bench. Resting their foreheads together Beca's hands fell to her hips, steadying her just like they always would, "I love you, god I love you."

"I love you too," Beca grinned. Seeing a tear slip down a cheek she said, "Please don't cry."

"These are good tears I promise."

"Good."

Pecking Beca's lips, Chloe tried to move back to her spot but hands firmly held her in place, "What?" She giggled as Beca intently stared at her, "I thought after the cigarette you were going to make me breakfast?"

"I was," looking to her right Beca glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, "but it's only a little after ten, I was thinking we could wait a little bit and have brunch instead."

"Oh," hands skillfully pulled the sheet down Chloe's body making it pool at her waist and the cool air caused goosebumps to prickle along the newly exposed skin, "What did you want to do to pass the time?"

"I was contemplating a shower or hopping back into that," Beca cocked her head towards the bed, "and getting really hot and sweaty with you, then showering…" inching closer she felt their breath mingling as she reached behind her girlfriend and pulled the string on the blinds making them crash down into place. Chloe didn't even flinch and she couldn't help connecting their lips in a short, frantic and wanting kiss that left them gasping for air, "How's that sound?"

"Or we could just skip the in between and have shower sex," Chloe countered.

Abruptly standing Chloe purposefully allowed the bed sheet to slowly fall away from her body. She smirked watching Beca's eyes follow it to the ground then slowly roam up her body taking everything in. It wasn't done in a perverse way, it was done in a very loving and longing way and it made her feel appreciated and wanted.

Resting a hand on her hip Chloe winked when their eyes finally connected, "Yeah I'm pretty confident about," if possible Beca eyes just got incredibly darker at the throwback to their first meeting, "all this…"

"You should be," a coy smile slipped on Beca's face, "damn you should be."

"And you," Chloe swirled her finger in Beca's direction, "totally had a sneaky hot body buried beneath those clothes."

Beca shrugged indifferently, "I'd love to tell you it's because I work out, but I don't," Chloe just shook her head with a laugh, "I eat horribly bad food, drink beer like a fish and don't exercise. So if you think my body is _rockin'_ well," she grinned widely, "who am I to tell you otherwise."

"So what's it going to be Mitchell?"

Without a word Beca stood and took a couple steps forward, palming her girlfriend's hips she started blindly steering them in the direction of the bathroom as her mouth latched onto a nipple. At the last minute she did an abrupt one-eighty and they stumbled backwards and down onto the bed.

"Yeah I had a feeling we weren't going to make it," Chloe breathlessly laughed as Beca mumbled something about sheets being the cause of their fall and the bed catching them as an expert tongue and mouth worked its way down her body. She let out a groan of pleasure when the sensitive skin right at the dip of her hip was lightly sucked then released causing it to instantly prickle red, "Fuck I've missed this, I'd almost forgot how great sex is."

Beca's face popped into view and she rested her chin low on Chloe's abdomen and smiled, "Told you it's just like riding a bike."

Covering her face with her hands Chloe laughed, "Really Bec, a joke like that when your fingers are," her tone elevated in pitch and her body lifted slightly off the mattress as a finger entered her and a thumb simultaneously swirled around her clit, "I take that back do whatever you want."

Throwing a hand to the side Chloe gripped on the edge of the mattress. She was getting this feeling low in her gut again, one she hadn't experienced in a long time, and it was this longing for sex. Her body was responding to the fact that her sexual frustration was beginning to be alleviated after two years of being stagnant. It wouldn't completely be squashed this morning, but they were going to make a damn good attempt.

"Oh I fully intend to," ducking her head again Beca replaced her thumb with her mouth, added a second finger then used her spare hand to hold Chloe's squirming hips down for the time being. Teasingly lifting her head up she smirked as her girlfriend's chest rapidly rose and fell, fuck she could get used to this view, "You know feel free to praise God or me or whatever."

Chloe quickly nodded as Beca went down on her for the second time this morning and let out a, "Holy shit…"

* * *

"Babe?" Chloe called out to the half closed bathroom door as she plopped back down on her bed with her camera and laptop. Hearing the sink turn off and a mumbled 'yeah' she smiled, "I went ahead and started the coffee maker for you."

Beca popped her head out from behind the bathroom door with her toothbrush in one hand wearing a toothpaste filled grin, making Chloe keel over with laughter. So cute, Beca Mitchell was so cute.

"Thanks," Beca answered shoving her toothbrush back in her mouth and disappearing again, "love you!"

Flopping onto her back Chloe closed her eyes with a smile, it was a little after eleven but she was already ready for a nap. Her body ached in all the right places and she was starving, but she'd live, she'd have to otherwise she'd never get to experience orgasms like that again. Beca had all kinds of tricks up her sleeve and to say it had been an out of body experience would be an understatement. This morning was singlehandedly the best sex she's ever had, all of it, in bed _and_ once they made it to the shower. There was a little fumbling on her end a few times, but they just lightly laughed like it was no big deal before she found her rhythm and equally returned the favor.

After having effectively closed herself off to that aspect of her life, Chloe was pleasantly surprised and relieved that Beca wasn't comparing her actions to anybody else. The morning was nice and the sex had been fun, it was everything she could've asked for and yet so much more. Beca was fantastic, everything a conscientious lover should be, she was perfect really and it made Chloe wonder how a person like this wasn't already firmly locked down in a relationship or married by now. But then what Beca had said last night before falling asleep hit her like a ton of bricks, _my whole life's a secret I don't want fame I just want you and to be normal_. For some reason Beca didn't trust a lot of people, but Chloe knows she's trusted because she has been told on numerous occasions.

Feeling the bed dip beside her, Chloe opened her eyes and lazily smiled, "Hey sexy."

"Hello gorgeous," Beca ran her fingers through her damp hair, "thanks for setting out a clean t-shirt and these super comfy Columbia University what do you call them? They're not quite sweatpants not quite yoga either?"

Chloe giggled, "I run in them when it's cold, I like them a little baggier because I'll wear thermal running pants under them."

"What dude why? It's like seventy degrees here year round, no need to bust out the parka," Beca dumbly asked without even thinking.

"Yeah, but it snows in New York, hence why they say _Columbia University_ down one leg, I lived there for almost four years."

"Ohhh well I stand corrected," Beca laughed at her own mistake, "seriously though I could've worn my stuff from yesterday."

"It's ok, I just figured you wouldn't want to smell like a concert while waiting for Emily to bring you clean clothes, besides I tossed them in the laundry just in case she brings something you don't like," Chloe said reaching for a hand.

"Did you change the sheets? I think they're a different color!" Beca snapped her fingers in astonishment, totally disregarding Chloe's last statement.

"Yeah you were taking _forever_ in the shower…"

"Hey what can I say, I needed a cold one after you left."

Beca laughed because showering with someone was fun when they were doing stuff, not when they were actually showering. There were too many elbows when trying to maneuver under the shower head, shampoo always managed to get in both her eyes and sharing soap was difficult to say the least. So to prevent injuries she opted to let Chloe do her thing while she watched like a perv from the corner of the shower, which she was perfectly content with. The way the suds from the body wash glistened and flowed down her girlfriend's perfect body with such flawlessness will forever be ingrained in her brain.

"Anyways dork, I didn't have enough clothes for a full load so I just tossed them in too. I mean," Chloe laughed, "they were pretty much on the floor already."

"I needed room to work so I kicked them off," Beca joked, leaning over she gave a quick kiss, then brushed a strand of red hair off that beautiful face, "So, like, will people be able to tell we've slept together?"

Chloe shrugged, she completely forgot about their friends and the bazillion questions that were bound to be asked once they found out, "Who knows, but it's nobody's business except ours."

"True…" Beca paused, the whole morning had been special and she doesn't want inappropriate questions or jokes to ruin that, so she's crossing her fingers nobody says a damn word, "Although for some reason I think Stacie can smell sex, if not she has eyes and will probably see this."

Pulling at the collar on her shirt Beca exposed a small, light red bruise just to the left of the tattoo below her collarbone. It was an awesome reminder of everything that had happened and was something she found herself wearing with pride.

"I'm sorry," stifling a laugh Chloe covered her mouth, "a hickey is so eighth grade."

"Don't worry about it," Beca waved a hand, seeing amused eyes she winked, "I know what got you to put it there, I have no qualms about that."

"Good."

"So, I hate to change the subject," seeing Chloe playfully roll her eyes Beca chuckled, "but I'm hungry and the coffee smells awesome and before I leave to tend to my kitchen duties, I'll ask again, yes or no on the blueberries? I don't mind running out and getting them."

"Apples are completely fine, plus they go great with crispy bacon in Dutch Pancakes," they both were instinctively leaning in and Chloe felt the happiness radiating off them, "Make plenty because we worked up an appetite this morning."

"Will do, but first I need a parting gift," Beca whispered closing the small gap. Chloe had a variety of kisses and she _never_ gets tired of learning new ones and this one was no exception. They've never been in this situation before and if the next month she wakes up like this every day, well then she's died and gone to heaven. Slowly ending the kiss she pulled back and opened her eyes, "Your kissing game is on point, I love it."

Chloe grinned, "I'm always on point."

"Someone's confident."

"I'm always confident…"

"You're supposed to be the modest, likeable one in this relationship Chlo," falling onto her back Beca laughed as her girlfriend gravitated closer, threw a leg over her waist and nuzzled against her neck. Fucking hell she loved this, she couldn't get enough of this feeling, this closeness with someone, she was in love and loved every second of it, "And me?" She could feel Chloe's laughter even though she couldn't hear it yet, "I'm supposed to be the loudmouthed, sarcastic asshole that everyone finds delightfully charming," she finished with an air of sophistication.

"Is that right?" Chloe laughed loud, lifting her head she was met with an over exaggerated award-winning smile showing all Beca's teeth.

"Yes, that's how we work," Beca answered, her smile never breaking as she talked through her teeth, making Chloe laugh harder.

"See I thought…" shifting to straddle her girlfriend, Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and laced their fingers together, "I thought it was because you are thoughtfully sweet and I'm the arm candy with the brains to back it up."

Bringing their hands closer Beca gave them a quick kiss, "We can go with that theory, doubt people would buy it though…"

"See you can't do things like give me sweet little kisses like what you just did or write me little poems and leave them in my purse and not expect people to believe how awesome of a girlfriend you are," Chloe playfully rolled her eyes.

"Guess the world will never know…Oomph," Beca rubbed her stomach with a frown, "Dude I'm not into the hitting for pleasure thing, that's off limits, what the hell did you smack me for?"

"For being difficult instead of adorable," lobbing her head back and forth Chloe got an idea, "Although on the flip side, people might look at us and say 'hey she's the only one who can put up with _you_ '."

Beca had been waiting for that comment it's what she'd been aiming for and a huge smile stretched across her face, "God we're disgustingly perfect for each other."

"We are," Chloe regretfully sighed but a smile slipped through her façade, "but there's no one I'd rather be disgustingly perfect with…" Sliding off her girlfriend, she began poking a side until Beca started squirming, "Now get your sexy ass off this bed and to the kitchen and make me some pancakes, I need to get some work done."

That comment and the domestic bliss the whole morning provided is everything Beca has needed in her life. This is exactly what she's been looking for, this is the type of balance she'd talked about with her doctor. She's barely a week into her official break and she can already tell that besides asking Chloe on their first date, this is the second best decision she's ever made. Sex aside, if she feels this good right now, she can't imagine how she'll feel a year from now. And although it's really early, probably way too early to be thinking about this, but maybe this time next year Chloe will have an engagement ring sitting on her left hand.

Scrambling off the bed and snapping to attention Beca gave a mock salute and wink, "Yes ma'am."

"Bring me coffee?" Chloe asked with a grin as Beca stepped out the door muttering about a good tip later. "I need to evaluate the service first," she yelled fighting back her laughter, "Oh can you also bring me my iPod from the dining room table?"

Sticking her head back in the room Beca narrowed her eyes, "Geez women, do I need to start a list? You're bossing me around like we've been together five years. Is this," she gestured between them, "how it's going to be?"

"Yes."

"So I better get used to it right," Beca playfully groaned when Chloe enthusiastically nodded, "just be lucky I love you…" Crossing her arms she relaxed against the door jam and let out a happy sigh, "What else can I bring you my love?"

"That's it, I promise," biting the inside of her cheek Chloe dared to add, "and also I was instructed that my ass wasn't allowed to leave this bed, so it's your own fault."

Closing her eyes Beca lightly knocked her head against the doorframe in frustration, "I did say that didn't I?"

"Yep."

"I should've realized you'd take that literally."

Brightly grinning Chloe asked, "Did you expect anything less?"

Pushing off the door jamb Beca just laughed, "Nope, I'll be back when the coffee is done. And don't forget to work on that list for your art room at my house."

* * *

Chloe may have gotten in a tiny bit of trouble when she snuck out to spy on her sweet girlfriend in the kitchen a little while ago. She couldn't help it, but after Beca had brought her coffee, amazingly with the right amount of cream and sugar, it didn't take long for the smell of bacon and the sound of music to blast through her apartment making her curious. As she peeked around the corner into the kitchen she was greeted with the sight of Beca quietly singing, a towel slung over her shoulder, and Billie patiently waiting for food to fall to the floor. It all seemed very natural and once again made her feel like Beca had always belonged here and was completely comfortable stepping into the role of doting girlfriend. Even if it meant rolling up a hand towel and whipping it against her bare thighs as she stole a piece of bacon and was chased down the hall.

Now though Chloe was wrapped in a blanket on her bed, laptop balanced on her knees, sifting through thousands of songs on her iPod trying to discern which ones _might_ have been written by Beca. She's still not a hundred percent convinced that Beca was fully in her right mind last night when those words were mumbled, but Beca is a musician and a songwriter so it was worth ten minutes of investigation. In times like these she wishes she didn't have such an eclectic music taste, but for once it was also beneficial. With the exception of Country, which Beca seemed to have a major adversity towards, any number of genres was fair game.

Ruling out classical, show tunes and anything written or recorded prior to the last five years, significantly narrowed Chloe's search. Next, she tried to decipher what bands wouldn't take on outside help in the songwriting department and although tedious, her OCD need for having all composers and producers on each song paid off. In the end she was left with about twenty albums and a few hundred additional songs that were within the scope of being Beca's music taste.

The usual top ten suspects were there some with the biggest hits of their career, most notably was Maroon 5, twenty one pilots, Green Day and Ellie Goulding. Although newcomers with standout voices and interesting sounds like Halsey, Daya, Tove Lo and X Ambassadors were included, while surprisingly a few songs for the DJ duo The Chainsmokers. Some had consistent third part songwriters or producers on multiple albums while others were random songs that ended up being one hit wonders. It was almost like whoever wrote or produced those songs knew those musicians were going to be big and were willing to give them the break they needed.

Chloe could still hear singing coming from the kitchen and she knew she still had time before she had to begin looking up hotels for next weekend in Monterey. It was a shot in the dark but opening up Google she typed in the name _Beca Mitchell_ and hit search, unsurprisingly there was no personal Facebook or Instagram. Twitter was a whole separate beast that she didn't even bother looking for because Beca had consistently told her that she, "can't get her point across in one-hundred and forty characters or less and that her time could be better spent napping or eating."

Scrolling down Chloe came across the USC radio station website, clicking on it she found a list of the stations current and past DJ's, one of them being Beca Mitchell. Next to each of the names were the years active and a link to current places of employment or projects. Beca's had nothing, there wasn't even a link to click, but what was weirder was that she recognized two names and it wasn't because they were radio personalities.

Had Chloe not have known about these two individuals then she wouldn't have linked them to Beca. The first was Cynthia Rose, who she just met yesterday, and it was exactly what she expected, a generic corporate profile put together for a job as an assistant producer at a local radio station. The next was for Luke Taylor, a guy Beca frequently talks about, and he was a _talent scout_ for Universal Music Group in LA.

Chloe knew for a fact Luke was the one who gave Beca some type of break, she'd been told that months ago during an afternoon in Crissy field. There was just too much of a coincidence for Beca to know some other Luke Taylor, the music industry is a big community, but it's not that big. And considering the amount of times Luke is mentioned in passing to Jesse or she hears Beca say his name on the phone, she gets the distinct impression that he still plays a huge role in her girlfriend's life.

If in fact Beca sold her songs, Luke was probably the person she filtered them through, the question now is what pen name is used. Quickly skimming the composer's section on her iTunes Chloe looked for any variation on Beca's name or even Gizmo. Every one was relatively standard and she could easily put a face to a name if she was ever asked, except for DJ Titanium. DJ Titanium had a ton of songs and albums on her iPod, which wasn't surprising, because that producer and songwriter had their hand in just about everything over the past few years and had won multiple Grammy's, all while keeping themselves completely anonymous.

Chloe's hand froze hovering over the most recent Maroon 5 hit, because here was a DJ that nobody had ever seen or knew where they worked, had won Grammy's for both songwriting and producing, but still wanted _nothing_ to do with fame. Those were all things Beca had claimed last night. It was really farfetched, but it did semi make sense that Beca and DJ Titanium resemble the same person.

Although it was probably a total coincidence, Chloe was just going to keep telling herself that there was no way Beca was DJ Titanium, she was just getting ahead of herself. Besides Beca's really down to earth and an easygoing person who enjoys reading, cooking and playing the piano, she's not into the whole fast paced producer Hollywood lifestyle. Beca's a regular person, except a regular person whose job just happens to be running a recording studio. Since they'd met Beca's always been available, extremely busy at certain times, but Chloe's always been put first and she thinks that probably wouldn't have happened if she were dating a celebrity. Not to mention that DJ Titanium could have their pick of superstar runway models and other high profile people to date, so why would they waste their time on someone like her, the lonely, entry level Rolling Stone Magazine journalist.

Effectively talking herself out of that theory Chloe continued to search. She refused to believe that Beca didn't sell songs, Beca's constantly writing, and until she reaches a dead end, she's going to keep looking. Plus DJ Titanium wasn't the only person on her iTunes list that had won Grammy's, in fact a songwriter by the name of _Dr. E.R. Muzeik_ had just about as many credits and co-credits as the elusive DJ and had even won multiple Grammy's.

Flipping back to the Google page, Chloe scrolled down looking for any clue or detail about Beca's life that would help. It wasn't until she got to the last hit on the page that a LA Times obituary for Elizabeth Richardson caught her attention, this had to be Beca's mom. Clicking on the link the article titled, _Elizabeth Richardson Well Known Film, TV and Jazz Musician Dead at 50_ , immediately appeared with a picture of the two at the top of the screen. The photo was clearly taken in the middle of a giant recording studio, similar to the one on the first floor of the studio Beca owned. They were laughing and looked happy together, Beca was at the piano and her mother was standing with a trumpet in one hand pointing to something on a piece of sheet music.

Chloe loved seeing candid moments like this and the only bad thing was the nature of the article. It was bittersweet how a beautiful moment like that was tied to something so tragic and as she read the article she learned a lot about Beca's mother. Apparently she grew up in Malibu and was the only child to a structural engineer father and a mathematician mother. She'd obtained a PhD from USC in music performance at twenty-six and unexpectedly fell into the world of a studio musician while trying to build a jazz career. It was a lovely article, highlighting the short but highly productive and astounding career, some of the caliber of movie film scores she worked on were insane. To the outside world a name like Elizabeth Richardson didn't mean anything, but within the film world she was extremely famous, highly sought after and well respected.

It was easy to see why Beca loved music, particularly jazz, it gave her a connection to her mother that would always be there. Towards the end of the article Chloe smiled reading the section on Beca and her mother's relationship, the two did everything together, and a close family friend was quoted as saying, "Elizabeth never missed a single moment of her daughter's life, from preschool art work displays to just last week's piano recital at USC. Beca was her entire world and will forever be Elizabeth's greatest legacy and accomplishment."

That one quote really got to Chloe, those two had a bond that she always dreamt of having with her own mother, but that just wasn't her fate. And after all the good things that have happened to her in the last twenty four hours she was just going to push those negative thoughts away.

Finishing off the article Chloe was a second away from pressing the back button when the final message at the bottom of the screen caught her eye:

_In lieu of flowers, Beca Mitchell requests that donations be made to the Dr. E. Richardson Music Foundation in support of LA County School Music Programs._

All at once things came crashing down and Chloe had to read the last sentence twice just to make sure her eyes and mind weren't playing tricks. It was too _much_ of a coincidence that the _Dr. E. Richardson Music Foundation_ and the songwriter _Dr. E.R. Muzeik_ had almost the exact same initials. Hell although music was spelled wrong, she could still tell it said music and there was no way some other person could come up with a name like that without it being significant. She's like ninety-nine percent convinced that Beca Mitchell, her _Beca Mitchell,_ the one currently singing and making breakfast in her kitchen, is the Grammy award winning songwriter _Dr. E.R. Muzeik_. It was all plain as day written write in front of her.

Flipping back to iTunes Chloe quickly narrowed her song choices down to the ones only written or co-written by Dr. E.R. Muzeik, then categorized it even further by release date. The first thing she noticed was that the first date was a little under three years _after_ the date and time stamp on the article. That would've given Beca enough time to graduate and start an internship, an internship that _Luke Taylor_ , former USC radio station manager and Universal Music Group talent scout, probably got Beca to begin with.

The only thing that Chloe could think about at this point was how fucking nuts this was, Beca wasn't kidding, she'd won _multiple_ Grammy's and effectively kept her name and face out of the spotlight. Given Beca's quiet and reserved nature Chloe can see why that penname was used, because unless someone was close to the source there would be no way to connect the two. That also leads Chloe to believe that Beca wasn't writing songs just to make money, maybe it's another way to support the music foundation started in her mother's honor. It's the only logical explanation she can come up with and it didn't really change anything between them. In her eyes, Beca was still Beca, her insanely awesome girlfriend who was silly and awkwardly goofy while still maintaining this sweet and caring side. Those were the things Chloe was totally in love with, she could care less about fame or Grammy's.

There was a lull in the music and Chloe could hear the plates being stacked on the kitchen counter so it wouldn't be long before breakfast was ready and she needed to make this last search quick. Clearing the search bar she typed in Dr. E.R. Muzeik and hit enter. Not surprising the first hits were YouTube videos, the next were various artist webpage's giving detailed descriptions of song writer credits and even a Wikipedia page listing even more songs she didn't know existed, all of which were bookmarked to be looked at later.

Glancing through a few pages of Google, past seemingly endless song or album reviews, she paused on a webpage with a title she didn't think would ever be remotely related: _DJ Titanium aka Dr. E.R. Muzeik?_

With shaking fingers Chloe held her breath as she clicked the link and the page loaded, but then let out a relieved sigh and a small laugh. In her haste to get answers she never even looked at the web address, but as soon as pictures, gifs and other random memes loaded she knew exactly what this page was, Tumblr. If the _IloveDJT_ name was anything to go by, this was a Tumblr page of a _very_ dedicated, yet slightly obsessed DJ Titanium fan. It was all very comical and everything her teenage self would dream of, but as she scrolled through page after page there was no explanation of the title. That was until someone asked the same question and the author directed them to the DJ Titanium FAQ link at the side of the page.

The section wasn't huge and mainly held information that was already public knowledge, but after reading half the page Chloe's mouth fell open in disbelief at three very revealing questions:

_Q: How do you know that DJ Titanium and Dr. E.R. Muzeik are the same person?_

_A: The answer is highly debatable, but amongst some of the more hardcore fans (myself included) who have followed the DJ's success from the very beginning we've come to that collective conclusion. Dr. E.R. Muzeik won their first Grammy with Maroon 5 and Adam Levine praised the songwriter in countless interviews for helping perfect a song they thought was going nowhere. Then magically the next Maroon 5 album, and subsequent albums since then, a "new" writer, co-writer and producer emerged and are credited with propelling Maroon 5 to super stardom. That person just so happens to be DJ Titanium, someone who Maroon 5 is very tight lipped and refuses to answer questions about in interviews. Can anyone say confidentiality agreement? So why would Adam Levine and Maroon 5 stray from the person who brought them international success to begin with? We believe they didn't, Dr. E.R. Muzeik simply changed their name to DJ Titanium. A name so completely different that it would never be associated with the first to begin with._

Chloe's mouth hung open, Beca makes everyone who works at Hyde Street Studios sign a confidentiality agreement, Emily had told her that the first day they met and her girlfriend confirmed it. It was also no secret that Maroon 5 exclusively works with DJ Titanium and that Beca Mitchell _loved_ Maroon 5 and sometimes got texts and late night phone calls from an "Adam L." that were never missed.

_Q: But if they are the same person why do they need two names?_

_A: That's the million dollar question and one we won't know until my future wife answers it, but it does add to the overall mysteriousness. If I had to guess they are protecting themselves, from some type of scrutiny, maybe a famous family member they don't want to be compared to._

Holy shit, Beca's mom was famous and Beca had been a music prodigy her whole life. Chloe could totally see why Beca would want to keep her identity a secret. Her girlfriend probably didn't want anything to take away from her mom's legacy or maybe Beca didn't feel like she lived up to her mom's standards and didn't want a constant comparison.

_Q: You've mentioned DJ Titanium is doing the theme song for the next James Bond movie Skyfall, how sure are you?_

_A: I'm almost 100% confident! It has already been confirmed that Adele has signed on and although DJ Titanium's camp hasn't confirmed or denied it Adele says she's hoping to work with someone topnotch, someone she hasn't been able to work with yet. Now we all know that DJ Titanium refuses to travel to record and that Adele doesn't stray far from her family for long periods of time, but a single song could be easy for both parties to record rather quickly. Plus, it has been widely discussed that MGM (the company distributing the movie) wants an Academy Award for best original song in a motion picture simply because they haven't won one for a James Bond movie yet. And DJ Titanium has the potential to give them that, so be on the lookout in the next few months for confirmation._

"Holy shit," Chloe whispered glancing at her open bedroom door, "holy shit," she smacked the sides of her leg in excitement, "it all makes sense now."

Beca had come to Chloe last month asking what the hype was about this "Daniel Craig fucker" and why he was considered the best James Bond. Her girlfriend, the one who hates everything to do with movies, even asked to watch _Casino Royale_ and _Quantum of Solace_ , and didn't fall asleep. Beca had been engaged, asked questions and even commented on how the title theme songs "sucked" and that she could do better. Chloe didn't think anything of it at the time, but now all kinds of red flags were being waved in front of her face.

"Ok, ok wow, I can deal with this…" Chloe let out a breath as she quickly closed all the pages and unplugged her iPod, "This doesn't change anything between us, Beca is still Beca. I love Beca…"

Chloe couldn't get over what she just found out, she loves _her girlfriend_ and _her girlfriend_ just so happens to be DJ Titanium. Well she's not a hundred percent sure, Tumblr pages are about as creditworthy as Wikipedia, but sometimes both could be highly accurate. For some reason knowing Beca is famous, like uber famous, really isn't all that surprising when she looks at some of Beca Mitchell's quirks. Beca's extremely private, protective over her personal life and maintains a relatively small group of devoted friends. She watches her laptop and songbook like a hawk, knew just about everyone backstage last night at the concert, has a driver, a personal assistant _and_ owns a fucking recording studio. A recording studio that, for all practical purposes, is so hidden away from the outside world that it even made Chloe question if she was actually in the right place when she first visited.

It's pretty genius really and it all made Chloe laugh, Aubrey wasn't kidding when she said Beca was smart and it was on more than just a music level. Beca knew people would look for her once she got famous so she covered her tracks and made it virtually impossible. If Chloe were to guess she'd assume that every entity of Beca's businesses were held and managed under another name totally unassociated with DJ Titanium, Dr. E.R. Muzeik or Beca Mitchell. It was insane, but it allowed Beca to live and work in San Francisco in relative anonymity, she can do _normal_ things and be a _normal_ person with a _normal_ girlfriend while still doing what she loves.

Had they met in another setting and had Chloe known this little bit of information she may have looked at Beca differently and would have probably been intimidated, but thankfully she met Beca Mitchell first. That's why Chloe's not mad about this, ok maybe she's slightly annoyed simply because Beca hasn't made one move to tell her, but she can't really fault her girlfriend for that, she has things she doesn't talk about too. Now that she knows the real Beca, the one who is loving and considerate and thoughtful, she doesn't think this was kept from her out of malicious intent or even on purpose. Beca just doesn't have it in her to be that type of person, she's too nice and too aware of how her actions affect the people around her.

So for the time being Chloe's not going to say anything, she's just going to continue on like she hadn't heard Beca last night and that she hadn't done any snooping today. Beca's her girlfriend and their relationship is what she wants to focus on. DJ Titanium isn't who she's with, the elusive DJ isn't who she wants to be with, she wants to be with Beca. And as crazy as it sounds she's kind of honored that someone as renowned and talented in the music industry has chosen to love her. She's finally good enough for someone, Beca could have anyone, yet she's the one who was chosen and that's a giant slap in her dad's face. It's not about the money or fame or prestigious job, because that didn't matter when they met and it doesn't matter now.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca softly questioned knocking on the door jamb.

"Yeah Bec," Chloe smiled looking away from the laptop screen. She lightly giggled seeing her beautiful girlfriend smiling with flour dusted across the front of her t-shirt, "What's up?"

"I was thinking breakfast in bed, but," fidgeting with the towel in her hands Beca blew out a breath, "I'd rather not risk getting syrup on your sheets. Plus I made an omelette for us to split, so do you mind eating at the table? I've already safely moved your work stuff aside."

"No that's a good idea," closing her laptop and setting it aside, Chloe slid off the bed. On the to her closet she grabbed Beca's hoodie, "It'll be easier to vacation plan that way."

"Cool," Beca watched Chloe slip the hoodie on that she left here last week. She couldn't help but notice how much better it looked on her girlfriend than it ever did on her. "Well everything's ready when you are," stepping over to the bedside table she picked up the half empty coffee cup, "take your time, I'll get you some fresh stuff."

"You're awesome," easily grabbing Beca's upper arm as she passed, Chloe stilled the movement and gave an easy kiss. Pulling back she grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca whispered out of breath and half-dazed, "Keep doing that and I'll make you breakfast every day of the week."

"Oh shut up, you just got laid, I could've asked to you vacuum my living room and you would've done it," Chloe joked making them both laugh.

"True, but you didn't ask me to be your maid," shaking her head Beca finished off Chloe's coffee, "So, I guess we'll never know what you could've gotten away with."

Kissing a cheek Chloe smiled, "Oh I'll have plenty of opportunities, the sex was awesome, so I don't think I'll be stopping anytime soon."

If Beca found it hard to keep her hands off Chloe before, after this morning that urge is like ten times worse. Grabbing a hand she tugged her girlfriend out the bedroom door, "Come on nerd, foods getting cold."

"But you're still smokin' hot!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

A lot of people may listen to DJ Titanium and think they have an idea about who that person is, but they don't have a clue. Most people would probably die to have their fingers intertwined with someone so famous and so talented, but Chloe doesn't feel that way, she's not even nervous. And as she is lead down the hall to her dining room and a chair is pulled out for her to sit, she doesn't see DJ Titanium, she see's someone completely different. DJ Titanium didn't make her breakfast and they definitely weren't standing next to her looking all cute and slightly guilty while explaining why her kitchen was a complete disaster area, that was all Beca Mitchell. DJ Titanium was merely a stage presence, a larger than life cover up for the down to earth and quiet person Chloe has probably loved since the day they met but didn't fully come to terms with until last night.

"What?" Beca asked, slicing into the omelette, Chloe was looking at her funny.

"Nothing," Chloe smiled grabbing the syrup bottle, "thanks for brunch Bec…"

"Anytime gorgeous," Beca winked lifting a full fork to her mouth and taking a bite. Swallowing she smiled, "So about this vacation thing, where do we begin, I've never planned one before."

"Never?"

"Nope," Beca mumbled between bites.

Reaching out Chloe wiped a tiny bit of syrup away from the corner of Beca's mouth, then licked it off her thumb, "Well let's get started!"

* * *

_One week later…_

Hurrying down the hall Roger Jensen veered to the left and came to a halt at the open door of the intern office. Controlled chaos was what was happening inside, people were packing up their desks, chatting and laughing as they celebrated their last day as a Rolling Stone Magazine intern. The small party had been going on for the better part of an hour and as much as he hated to interrupt on a Friday afternoon, he had no choice.

Scanning the room he spotted his newest employee seated at a desk happily talking to the group of people surrounding her.

"Roger, hey," Chloe brightly said waving, "I was hoping to see you before I left, I stopped by your office."

"Sorry," Roger put on a warm smile, "I had a meeting with the suits upstairs." Well it was more like he was defending one of his intern's right to a personal life. Pointing to the door he nodded, "I hate to interrupt, but can I speak with you, it's urgent."

Standing Chloe excused herself after giving a quick round of hugs to a few people who were taking off, then quickly hurried down the corridor to her new boss's office. She didn't know what was happening or how to interpret his agitated demeanor, but she just chalked it up to a deadline or maybe she needed to edit her Outside Lands Music Festival spread one last time before she left for the month.

Entering his office Chloe was quickly told to take a seat, "So, what's up?"

"We have a meeting in five minutes," Roger rapidly bounced a pen against his desk, "I tried to stop it, I really did, but the people upstairs want to speak with you and they can't wait until you get back."

"What about?" Chloe simply questioned. "Should I be worried?"

Letting out a long sigh Roger tossed his pen aside, "Apparently your personal life."

What the hell did that have to do with Chloe's job, she didn't let family things or her relationship with Beca…oh apparently _that's_ what this is about. Ever since discovering an interesting fact last weekend about her girlfriend she's kept it to herself, she hasn't even told Aubrey. However, there's no way Rolling Stone knew or cared about them, they don't even know who DJ Titanium is or what she looks like. That point had been made very clear a couple months ago when the lead claiming to have overheard DJ Titanium talking in a local bar lead nowhere.

"Well they don't have the authority to ask me anything about my private life," Chloe sternly stated as her boss nodded. "What I do in my free time has no bearing on how I do my job."

"I understand and fully agree," Roger pinched the bridge of his nose, "You've given me no indication that whatever goes on outside of this building is any of my concern. I've told them they're treading on thin ice…"

"Does this have to do with the legal cases my family was involved with after their death," there was no way Chloe was going to start out with the Beca situation, so she deflected, "because I _refuse_ to talk about it, everything has been settled. I have a lawyer they can call if they like."

Shaking his head Roger glanced at his watch, his phone should be ringing any minute telling them it's time, "I don't think so, but I'm not entirely sure, they wouldn't tell me much."

"Ok…"

"Look originally they didn't even want me there, but I told them," tapping the desktop with a finger in annoyance Roger decided to lay it all on the line, "under no circumstances was I going to allow six people against one. You are on my team, I stick by my people and asking questions about people's personal life was both unfair _and_ unprofessional."

Chloe was kind of taken back, she didn't expect her boss to go to bat for her like this so early in her career. She was a brand new employee, not many people would do this for someone they knew very little about. But the frightening part was that she has a big inclination that this is about Beca, the only question now is how much did they know.

"Wow, ok, so…" Chloe closed her eyes, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, "Does this have to do with my…" she paused and cringed, she hated using this term because it was so putting a label on things she didn't think needed a label to begin with, "sexual orientation, because I always figured Rolling Stone to be pretty tolerant of that."

"No absolutely not," Roger adamantly denied. "Look I have no idea what they want to discuss, but if they bring that up anything we're uncomfortable with, I'll step in and do the talking."

"Thank you…"

"Any other advice?" Chloe tentatively asked, "Can't I just plead the fifth," she tried to lighten the mood and got a little chuckle out of Roger, "I don't mind."

Lobbing his head back and forth Roger thought about, "Actually that's a great idea, just deny everything and continue to state you don't see how this is relevant to your job."

"I can do that." Chloe lightly jumped when the phone rang, "I guess that means we're up."

"Afraid so," Roger added before picking up the phone up.

Chloe watched him listen and respond to a couple of questions with curt yes or no answers before hanging up and moving to stand. Before she knew it they were in the elevator and she was getting a rundown on who they were meeting, one of them being the founder of Rolling Stone Magazine.

This whole thing was sprung on Chloe so fast that she doesn't know whether she should be nervous, angry or a mixture of both. But the longer she waits and with every step she takes toward the giant conference room the angrier she gets. Her life was her life, regardless of what happened in her past, who she dated or what she did on her free time. Looking to her right she is grateful to have the support of her boss, who looked just as upset about this as she feels because as Beca always says this is heading into sketchy territory.

Stopping Roger from opening the conference room doors Chloe asked, "Will HR be here?"

"Yes, I called them before I came to get you," scratching his forehead Roger frowned, "Although with the bigwigs, I don't know what help they'll be, but it's their job to watch out for the employee's rights."

"I understand, so I still need to watch what I say?"

"To an extent yes," reaching for the handle Roger briefly hesitated, leaning closer he whispered, "just remember these people can make or break your career, so be careful how much you piss them off." Getting a nod he pushed the door open slightly then stopped, "Are you ready?"

"No," hesitantly smiling Chloe just wanted to get this over with so she could get out of here and go see Beca. Good, bad or otherwise if this was about DJ Titanium, Beca needed to know because the secret was out and it would only be a matter of time before it was revealed, "but that doesn't really matter does it?"

Roger just shook his head as he pushed the door open for Chloe, who instinctively squared her shoulders and stood up just that little bit straighter before taking the final step through it. She was immediately faced with six people, some she had met briefly and some she'd never even seen before, sitting at the middle of the stupidly long conference table. Also sitting off to the side of the room were two people she recognized from HR, the manager and assistant manager. She and Roger quickly took their seats and waited for them to make the first move, because it wasn't going to be her.

The man in the middle eventually cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Miss Beale, my name is Paul Connelly, chief editorial director, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Chloe answered as Paul quickly introduced the others.

The first person was Jann Wenner, the co-founder and publisher of Rolling Stone Magazine, quickly followed by another lead publisher as well as marketing and photography managers and the in house lawyer. All they were are lapdogs, meant to intimidate and sway her into answering questions that she wasn't going to answer. From her orientation at the beginning of her internship she knew that these were the people who ran the magazine, they made _all_ the decisions.

"So this is purely an informal meeting," Paul stated.

"Then I'm not sure why I'm here, I'm just a new hire and…" Chloe checked her watch. She was hoping to be gone by now, she had errands to run and needed to finish packing. Beca was picking her up early tomorrow morning and they were stopping for breakfast before starting their mini-road trip down the coast to Monterey where they'd spend a couple nights, "It's Friday afternoon."

"I'm sorry," Paul apologized looking down the table at his colleagues, "We'll make this quick."

"Good," Chloe forced, "So what did you need from me?"

As if on cue all of the people sitting across from her opened matching folders and began shuffling through the pages. Eventually Janet, who Chloe didn't actually get a job title, passed over a copy of an email she'd written months ago. This was exactly what she'd feared, it was about Beca, but she wasn't going to let them know that she knew, she was going to play dumb.

"If you're asking if I wrote this," placing the paper on the tabletop Chloe looked up, "then yes I did. I was the one who called this Alex person to talk about their DJ Titanium claims. It's a complete transcript of our conversation that lead nowhere…"

"We know," Paul abruptly interrupted, "but that's not what we're interested in." When the woman across the table didn't even budge or look away he continued, "We're interested in _your_ knowledge of DJ Titanium."

"I don't know any more than the average fan or this magazine," Chloe easily retorted without so much as a second thought. Thinking back to the Tumblr page she decided to summarize her thoughts by using the crazy fan girl approach, "I'm a huge fan, I have everything they've ever done on my iPod. And the whole incognito vibe just adds to the allure."

"Quite frankly everyone is a fan," Janet added, "and everyone wants an interview or to _meet_ them."

Chloe nodded, "I'm sure and it shouldn't be surprising that I'd love to do both too."

Janet pulled out another piece of paper with what Chloe thought looked like hand written questions. The top guns probably told Janet to ask the preliminary questions to soften her up. That fact alone was annoying and she inwardly rolled her eyes.

"So…" Janet began, finger pointing to the first question, looking up she asked, "Since you're a fan where do you think DJ Titanium lives?"

"I have no idea," Chloe answered and got blank stares, they knew something and were baiting her, "and I don't really care."

"Any idea what their next big project is," Janet carefully asked pointing to the second question.

It was almost like the people sitting across from Chloe were trying to gauge her reactions, to see if she'd flinch or break her poker face. She could easily play that game, she'd been doing it for years, even before her parents died. It was a defense mechanism and one she was proud to say her father fell for every single time. It's the whole reason he believed she'd started law school when in fact she really hadn't.

"I have no idea," Chloe repeated her words while never breaking eye contact, "and I don't really care."

"Any idea where they work or what kind of car they drive?"

"I have no idea," Chloe's fingers dug into the chair's armrest, "and I don't really care."

Chloe wasn't going to be backed into a corner and she wasn't going to give Beca up either. Over the last few months she's finally found someone she can trust and she loves Beca, is _in love_ with Beca. She's had a whole week to sit on the knowledge that Beca is DJ Titanium and at first she was a little annoyed, but then it evolved into something much better. She has a deeper appreciation for the person Beca is and how she grew to love that person, not the celebrity who has a won Grammy's and has more fans than anybody would probably know how to deal with. No, Chloe sees Beca, the slightly complicated, awkwardly adorable, goofy, tenderhearted and romantic person that loves her on a daily basis without asking for anything in return. The person who has spent the night a few times this week and has gotten up each morning to make her breakfast before work simply because she loves doing it. That's the person Chloe loves, because looking back on everything they've talked about in the whole time they've known each other Beca hasn't lied.

Although Chloe kind of understands why Beca's hiding, she still doesn't have the whole story and won't until she's told from the source. And it's not Chloe or anyone else's decision to ask questions or write articles, therefore she is going to protect Beca at all costs. It's the right thing to do, it's the only way to keep building on the trust they've established. That way if any hint or whisper or story emerges, she can safely say she played no part in it and that she did everything in her power to prevent it.

"How about this," the new voice came from Steve, a guy with slicked back hair and an overly confident smile that made Chloe's skin crawl, "do you think this person is a man or woman?"

"Look guys," Roger interrupted, making everyone's head snap in his direction, "what the hell does all this have to do with Miss Beale?" Pointing to Chloe he defended, "She clearly stated she doesn't know anything and I thought this meeting was about her…" Sitting back in his chair he let out a long breath, "Unless you need to speak with her and not ask questions about DJ Titanium, then this meeting is over. Any fan off the street could answer these type of questions."

"Miss Beale," this guy's name was Doug and was one of the head publishers, Chloe had heard Roger mention him all the time and it was never anything good, "what do you do on your free time? If you don't mind me asking?"

Chloe steeled her nerves and pointedly stared at every person at the table before answering, "That is none of your business because it doesn't affect my work."

"See we feel it does, we believe you know DJ Titanium," Doug easily stated, "and we'd like some information."

"I've told you, I don't know them," Chloe angrily stated sitting forward in her chair, "I don't know where they live, work or what kind of car they drive."

"Are you sure?" Doug flipped through the pages in the folder, pulling out a stack of photos he placed the first one down and slid it over, "Does this person look familiar?"

Picking up the photo Chloe examined it closely, of course it was Beca, she could pick out that sexy form, trademark laptop bag and headphones around her neck from a mile away. Beca was standing at the entrance to her studio, phone in one hand and Gizmo's leash in the other, there was no mistaking who that was.

Setting the photo down Chloe looked up, "Nope, just somebody and their dog, besides you can't really see their face it's blurry."

"I see," handing over a couple more photos Doug questioned again, "How about now? Do these help jog your memory?"

These photos were better, taken with a higher quality camera, the type that paparazzi use when they go after major celebrities while they're on vacation on a beach in the south of France. The first was of Beca entering Aubrey's deli and the second was of her girlfriend exiting the backdoor of the studio and getting into Cynthia Rose's SUV. It was all very strange and it made her think back to the conversation she had with 'Alex' and how he'd claimed to have pictures of Beca having various meetings with musicians in the back booths of random bars around the city. At the time it all seemed very fishy and farfetched, but with what she knows now it's all very logical and she totally buys it.

"Still doesn't ring a bell," passing the photos over to her boss Chloe just shrugged. "I don't know what this has to do with me," she hoped that they were starting to get the message, "I mean they're cute, but I don't know them."

"Me either," Roger nodded in a way that said he was going to do his best to deter the executives minds. He slid the photos across the table, "So you have a couple of photos of a girl walking down the street, that's nothing out of the ordinary. I think you need to give Miss Beale some credit, I don't know what else you want her to say."

"I would like to go, it's past four and I have somewhere I need to be," Chloe lied, then looked over to the HR managers, "Unless I'm in some type of trouble, I don't think I'm needed anymore," the pair nodded in agreement and she immediately looked back to the faces across the table, "And you have no right to ask me where I'm going, who I'm with or what we'll be doing. My personal life is just that," she jabbed her finger onto the photo and forcefully shoved it across the table, "personal. I don't let it interfere with my job or how I perform it." Standing she placed both hands on the table and leaned on them, "I have a life outside of work and they will always be _separate_ I hope we all understand that?"

Clearing his throat the HR manager drew everyone's attention, "She is absolutely within her rights not to disclose any personal information. So ladies and gentlemen I suggest you refrain from pursuing that topic, it violates our corporate policies, policies that you signed off on."

"You're right," Paul gave an apologetic smile that Chloe didn't buy at all, "but I believe, we believe," he gestured down the table, "our next questions and photos very much involve her work." Standing to match her presence he handed over his entire folder, "Take a look at the first three photos and then tell us if you recognize them, because we think you do…"

Chloe's face flushed and she dropped down into her seat because in her hands were pictures of her and Beca, _together_. Resting her elbows on the table she placed her fingers on her temples and just stared at the pictures. There was no mistaking it was them in all three photos, each one was crystal clear and their profiles were front and center. One was of them walking down the street holding a couple of cloth grocery bags and laughing, the second was of them sitting at an outdoor restaurant on what she very clearly remembers to be a date. The third however was probably the most damning, they were kissing in the front seat of Beca's SUV that was parked in front of her apartment building.

They had her, there was no way Chloe could deny this was some other red head and some other Beca Mitchell. They had her and they knew it, they'd known it the second she'd walked into the room. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was pretty sure she was beginning to hyperventilate, but she needed to maintain her composure because she wasn't under any circumstances going to confirm Beca was DJ Titanium.

"We have inside sources that confirm that this person," Paul pointed to Beca's picture making Chloe's head snap up, "the person you're clearly involved with is DJ Titanium."

All eyes were on Chloe and she knew whatever she said next wouldn't matter, everyone already had their answer.

"I've told you my personal life is none of your business," Chloe's tone was icy and sharp, but the others didn't even flinch.

"I second that," Roger jumped in trying to break the tension, "you can't penalize her for keeping this secret, Chloe it's time for us to go."

As the two stood to leave Paul's voice carried throughout the room, "After you sent us your follow-up email with the transcript we felt like there was some validity to what the source told you. So we," he carefully sat down in his chair and straightened his tie, "decided to pursue it. I personally sent someone to retrieve the photos he talked about, they're all in the folder. For once it seemed like we had a legitimate source so we paid him to report back to us on a biweekly basis and low and behold your face popped up which a photo editor recognized."

"So you mean to tell me if I hadn't made such a _lasting_ impression by actively participating in the internship program and making a name for myself that I wouldn't be sitting here right now?" Chloe was furious and the hand placed on her shoulder didn't do much to calm her down, "In answer to your question, yes I'm dating her, does that make you happy? Go ahead publish those photos, I hope you paid enough for them because it'll increase your sales, but it's going to crush my chance at a happy life."

"What does that mean?" Finally the founder of Rolling Stone Magazine decided to step in, Chloe had almost forgot he was in the room, "Please explain."

"It means," taking a shaky breath Chloe tried to collect her thoughts, she may be angry, but she can't disrespect someone of Jann Wenner's nature, "It means she'll think I'm behind this, because I'm the one who has suddenly shown up in her life, worked their way into her small group of friends and gotten close to. Then pictures like this will surface in the magazine _I_ work for," she was out of breath, sad and angry. She was ready to punch a wall because her life was on the verge of collapsing around her right after she'd finally found love and stability. "Not to mention this is a magazine she has repeatedly turned down for interviews. If you were her, what would _you_ think?" She glanced around the room and got nothing but blank stares as a response, "You'd point the accusing finger at me, the newcomer, and nobody else. No matter what I say it _will_ be all my fault."

Holding up a hand Paul signaled that he'd heard enough, pulling out another sheet of paper he began reading off names, "Aubrey Posen-Swanson, Jesse Swanson, Stacie Conrad, I can go on, there are others. We can pin it on any number of these people or…" Rolling his fingers in a rhythmic pattern along the tabletop he smiled, "We'll just use Cynthia Rose, they worked together at USC. We can swing it so it sounds like she's jealous of her friend's success and sold the story to us because she wasn't cutting it as an assistant producer at the KMEL morning show."

"Hell no," Chloe wouldn't allow that to happen to her friends, Beca's friends, even if she never saw them again after this, she wasn't going to let any of them take the fall, "You leave them out of this."

"Rolling Stone should have way more integrity than this," Roger finally spoke trying to silence the argument that was about to ensue, "I've told you numerous times an artist either agrees to an interview or they don't, we don't chase them around like the paparazzi and we _don't_ do things like this. I refuse to run my department that way."

Two people were about to speak but the founder of the magazine raised his hand, silencing the room, "He's right, I started this magazine on integrity, honesty and the love of music, Paul you need to take a step back and think about how you're approaching this."

"Thank you sir," Chloe curtly nodded.

"I'm not in the tabloid business, but we have a unique situation on our hands," Jann Wenner stated in a calm voice, "First, let me apologize, when we met this afternoon they assured me things wouldn't escalate like they have," looking to his left and right he gave a reprimanding glare, "It's not an excuse, but they're not used to taking no for an answer."

Chloe felt her heart calm slightly, for the first time since she stepped into the room she thought somebody understood her. She'd only heard of Jann Wenner, never met the guy face to face, and the comments were always very neutral, neither good nor bad. The only things she had learned was that he was quiet and preferred to listen then speak and that people either did what he wanted or they were gone. It's part of the reason why the magazine has been so successful, yet he still gives her an uneasy feeling.

"And I hope you understand where I'm coming from and the reason for my reactions," relaxing somewhat and dropping her shoulders Chloe gave a tired smile, she was just ready to leave, "I was blindsided and not prepared to see photos of me like that with my girlfriend."

Don't get her wrong Chloe's scared of what life will be like in the spotlight, hell she already had a small taste of it when her parents died and that was concentrated around Atlanta and her home town, not on a worldwide scale. She'd never dreamed that her image, her life and relationship with someone would be splashed over every tabloid and the subject of talk shows or Tumblr feeds, it's daunting to the point of almost overwhelming. Yet she understands that if she wants to be with Beca long term she has come to grips with the fact that things like that will inevitably be part of their everyday life. It's been looming over her head since the day she found out and the only thing that outweighs all her fears is knowing that she loves Beca and Beca loves her and that's all she really cares about.

"Your reaction was completely warranted and I admire you for sticking to your principles," Jann smiled, "no hard feelings, I think everyone would agree on that," he looked around the table and got simple nods, "and please don't worry everything said today stays in this room regardless of the outcome."

That was somewhat reassuring Chloe thought as she purposefully looked around the room, Paul and Doug seemed upset, Janet shocked, while HR and legal had on their poker faces, "It still doesn't change the fact that you will get no information out of me."

"I understand," Jann simply stated in a neutral tone, "but, we were hoping that you could help us and in return we'll help you."

"By doing what?" Chloe didn't even blink, she knew exactly where this was going.

"Don't convince DJ Titanium to do an interview," looking down at a sheet of paper Jann read off the name, "convince Beca Mitchell to come forward."

Up until five seconds ago Chloe was positive she was the only one that knew Beca's true identity, this was alarming they had way more information and were using it to bait her, "How do you know that name?"

"Research," Doug interrupted making Chloe's head whip in his direction, "it's amazing what kind of motivation a couple hundred bucks thrown at our informant will do, it took him about a month but he eventually got _you_ to tell him."

"Me…" Chloe whispered in disbelief. This conversation was going all sorts of wrong, these people were on their game and willing to go to whatever lengths necessary to get this interview, "I don't understand how…" her voice trailed off as it dawned on her, "Oh…"

The deli it was the only possible way, Beca was in there regularly, especially after they started dating, and always in her regular booth reserved just for her. It wasn't uncommon on busy nights for customers to ask who it was reserved for and everyone always answered the exact same way, Beca Mitchell.

"She can't be convinced," it was a long shot, but Chloe threw it out there, because things were close to unraveling and she was just kind of trying to keep her head above water, "there's no use."

"Then use your powers of persuasion, so to speak," Doug easily stated in a way that made Chloe want to throw up, he was as sleazy as he looked. "You're a very pretty girl and it's obvious from these pictures," he shoved another stack towards her, "that DJ Titanium is appreciative of that fact."

"Stop right there," Roger smacked his hand on the table stopping the pictures, "I will not let this continue, this is unprofessional on so many levels."

"Do you love her?" Doug continued in a blatant disregard for HR, legal, Roger and even the founder of Rolling Stone Magazine. He was on a mission to break her and Chloe wasn't going to allow it, she'd quit right now if it meant protecting Beca.

Chloe just blinked in anger, "That's _none_ of your business."

"Does she love you?"

Chloe's done depositions before, has been scrutinized over tiny inconsequential deals about her life and everything that has happened leading up to her parents accident, but never in her life has anyone made her feel like this. Like she was floundering for air, like she was being looked down on for not bringing this information to the magazine sooner, that it was her duty to reveal information that nobody but Beca and their close friends were privileged to. And now they wanted her to use her looks and Beca's natural gravitation towards her to gain an interview? Any creditworthy journalist would walk away from this and she knows she should too but what she really wants is to jump over the table and punch this son of a bitch directly in the face and then haul off and do the exact same to Paul.

Then there's Jann, who supposedly was on Chloe's side, but now appears to have just been lying. He's just like the other two except he's forcing his lackeys to do the dirty work while he comes out looking clean and she's slowly beginning to loathe him. She can see his light smirk behind the two fingers pressed to his lips as his eyes flick back and forth between her and other two while not saying a single word or jumping to her defense.

"That is also none of your business," fingernails were digging into the arm of the chair and it was the only way of keeping Chloe grounded, "so stop asking."

"Look Miss Beale, I'm tired of playing games," Jann finally stated.

"You and me both," Chloe angrily replied crossing her arms and turning slightly away. At this point she didn't even care how she looked or sounded anymore, she was beyond furious.

"I'll cut to the chase," Jann began folding his hands on top of the table, giving Chloe this look that said she better pay attention, "If you get us the interview, I'll guarantee you'll write the cover story _and_ you'll take all the photos, including the one for the cover."

"You can't do that," Paul quickly corrected, "we've already got people lined up for that."

"I can and I will," Jann stated not breaking eye contact with Chloe, "so Miss Beale will you take the assignment?"

After today Chloe's seriously going to reconsider if this is the job for her, yes it was her dream, but at what cost. How could she ever work for a company that treated their people like this, giving them ultimatums in exchange for information that was otherwise unavailable? She has morals and codes and her intuition says following them is the smartest decision. Her father would be laughing at the situation and how her useless degree got her a useless job and how the only way she could make it in her dream was to be blackmailed. It was ironic in a way, he was dead, but this is exactly what he wanted, her to fail in her career choice. She doesn't see it that way, since Beca has walked into her life she's been happier because someone supports her regardless of what her dreams are and in that aspect she was winning.

"No…" Chloe vehemently refused without a second thought, "I can not and will not try to convince Beca to do the interview. She has her reasons and I'm not going to push it, my relationship with her means more to me than a god damn cover story."

"Are you refusing an assignment?"

"Yes…" Chloe strongly stated.

"I suggest you think about that for a minute," Jann slowly spoke in a calm tone. "You're giving up a cover story which you will have complete creative freedom on and where you'll personally have my backing on one hundred percent."

Chloe nodded, as much as she'd love that and has dreamt of having this opportunity, this wasn't the way she wanted to achieve it. She always figured it would take years of hard work before she'd ever be given a cover story. Instead it's being handed to her on a silver platter because she was sleeping with the person these people have been dying to get their hands on for years. She'd never take the offer though, even if she and Beca broke up next week, next month or next year she wanted to keep some shred of decency and integrity for herself and her profession. Beca had her reasons for wanting privacy, reasons she'd yet to find out and having a major article written should be her girlfriend's decision, there should be no outside forces influencing it.

"I'm still not doing it," Chloe didn't know how much clearer she needed to be. They thought being persistent and dangling pretty things in front of her face would sway her, but they've got another thing coming, "I refuse to write any article about Beca Mitchell or DJ Titanium, it's a conflict of interest."

"Let me explain the ramifications of turning us down," Paul was back in the conversation and Chloe visibly rolled her eyes, "you'll never do another major story for us. Instead you'll write nothing but mundane and useless articles or album reviews. We'll essentially dead end your career."

"Now hold on," abruptly interrupting Roger tossed his glasses aside and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He's worked here a long time and this is the first time he has heard ultimatums of this nature, "Chloe shows promise and is a valuable asset to my team, _our_ team. You can't do this to her because she refuses to write one article."

Paul nodded, "We understand, but she is our only hope, we can't even get past DJ Titanium's publicists and she sees our subject on a daily basis."

"Oh so what," Roger spat out, "like she said, if someone hadn't of recognized her we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now."

"If Miss Beale doesn't write the article, someone else will," Paul fired off with a satisfied grin, "We'd just prefer to have the…proper, inside knowledge. She helps us and in return we'll help her."

"No," Chloe shook her head, the magazine executives could ruin her life, but she'd be damned if they were going to do it to Beca without the proper authorization. They may think she is a fool, but she'd paid attention to _all_ the company policies during her orientation and even memorized a few, "I know for a fact that you can't do a cover story or any major article without the express written consent of the artist in question. This is something _you_ ," she individually pointed to each of the people sitting in front of her, "issued as a corporate policy. Honesty and integrity right?"

Looking towards HR and legal, Chloe silently asked for help and she got it with a firm head nod from both parties.

"She's absolutely right," the HR manager confirmed, "the only thing we have a right to publish without consent is reviews _or_ photos involving live performances because access is automatically granted through press passes. Everything else is _strictly_ prohibited by our policies."

"Not to mention the legal ramifications that could be associated with a celebrity of this magnitude," Sarah the corporate lawyer finally spoke up, "one wrong word or sentence and we could be sued for defamation of character and posting false claims." Clearing her throat she hesitantly stated, "We all remember what happened with the UVA Rape story last year after we didn't do proper fact checking. We're still in court over that, if we have another screw up like that, we probably won't recover."

Not a single person in the room said a word and Chloe couldn't help but feel like she was winning the battle.

"So the magazine can't publish those photos of my girlfriend or us together?" A few heads nodded and Chloe felt her heart rate slow and the tension in her shoulders somewhat ease, "And who keeps the photos?"

"Right now they're archived in the photo department," Sarah reassuringly smiled at Chloe, "they're specially watermarked to prevent accidental publication. Once I receive explicit written consent from the artist, then I'll start the process to get the watermark removed and that takes three signatures."

Chloe liked that answer, she was one step closer to fully protecting Beca and breathing a sigh of relief, "And what happens if someone publishes something without consent?"

"Regardless of rank within the company, anyone signing off on the pictures or articles will immediately be terminated," the HR manager added, "And I think the board of directors would agree if this was presented to them."

Paul, Doug, Janet and Jann all turned their backs to Chloe and began a heated whispered discussion. As far as she was concerned she wasn't legally obligated to do anything except be annoyed that they'd pressured her this long and kept her from leaving. HR and legal were doing exactly what they were meant to do, looking out for her rights, and she really has Roger to thank for getting them involved.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable waiting the three turned back to face her and Chloe watched Doug and Jann give Paul the go ahead nod with an uneasy feeling. She was slowly starting to have a bad taste in her mouth, he was clearly sent to do the dirty work. It made her roll her eyes as hard as Beca when Aubrey complains about an untidy office.

"How about this," Paul smiled, "we know you're gone next month…" Shuffling through his folder he handed over the rest of the pictures, "why don't you take that time to think about your future with us and how successful your career within this industry could be if you wrote this article."

"So all I have to do is tell you yes or no when I come back?" Chloe curiously asked shifting her eyes around the room.

"Not exactly," Janet finally broke her silence, "you'll either have a ten page article written on your first day or you won't. That's all the answer we need."

Chloe watched Paul reach for Janet's folder and remove a preprinted sheet, then hand it over. Giving it a brief skim through she raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"Merely suggested guidelines," Paul quickly answered, like he'd been waiting for that question, "Like Mr. Wenner stated you have complete creative control, but there are a few topics we'd like your article to touch on, how you go about finding the answers is completely up to you."

"So you're forcing me to write the article your way," Chloe bitterly laughed.

"No," Paul cautiously held up his hands in defense, "but it would ensure a well rounded article, covering all the bases. Besides you're close to the subject and we hope you'd add in little personal touches, you know things adoring fans want to know. Like what toothpaste Beca Mitchell uses, the type of coffee she drinks or the name of her dog." Everyone around him voiced their agreements with all too easy smiles, "The tone and direction of the article are all up to you."

"I see," Chloe halfheartedly flipped through the folders contents after adding the additional photos to the mix. Besides the pictures, it was mainly filled with things people already knew about DJ Titanium, at least they didn't have much on Beca Mitchell's private life. The contents were a complete joke and looked like it had been put together as an afterthought with a consent form hastily printed out and shoved in at the last minute, "So just let me get this straight, I write the article and have a long and illustrious career at Rolling Stone?"

"Yes, we'll have a private office next to Roger's ready for you on your first day," Paul easily stated with a hopeful and encouraging smile, "you'll be fast tracked to success and will begin writing major articles for us."

"On the other hand if I refuse I'm stuck doing intern and low-level employee bitch work," Chloe added Beca's favorite term in just because it was appropriate, making Sarah giggle, "while never advancing my career in any aspect."

"Yes…"

Slamming the folder shut Chloe narrowed her eyes, "So you want me to jeopardize my relationship with someone I love in order to get you this article?"

Paul held up his hand, cutting off Doug's impending comment, "This is strictly business and we hope your girlfriend sees it the same way."

Chloe let out an annoyed laughed, they didn't care if this article broke her and Beca up, they were only looking out for Rolling Stone Magazine's best interest. They didn't give a shit about her and her career and they damn sure didn't care about the massive pressure this would put on Beca. Beca was the type of person who took her time and thought about moves and much like her girlfriend's music, everything was very calculated. So until Beca was ready to answer questions for an article, Chloe was going to do her best to make sure nothing gets published.

Drumming her fingers on the tabletop Chloe contemplated her next move by eyeing everyone in the room again. When they landed on HR she asked, "If I decide to not pursue my career with Rolling Stone what will happen? Can I still get references from Roger and will I be in good standing?"

The HR manager and his assistant nodded, "Technically we don't process your paperwork until your official start date. So as of four o'clock this afternoon, you are under no obligations to stay. If you decide to leave we'll present you with the necessary paperwork to confirm your internship and if he wants Roger can give you a letter of recommendation for your work _as an intern_."

"Absolutely, one hundred percent," Roger confirmed looking at Chloe, "you have my word."

"And any future employer that calls, we're only legally allowed to talk about your internship," the assistant HR manager confidently added so that everyone in the room understood, "nothing else will be discussed."

"Wow, well that's a lot to consider, because Rolling Stone is my dream job…" Chloe looked around the room stopping on her boss who looked distressed and alarmed because he had no idea what was going to happen next. "On the other hand Beca is my future, the person I love most in life and ultimately who I want to be committed to one hundred percent."

"They can be combined, it's easy all you have to do is convince her to see it that way," Paul hopefully stated.

"Ok…" Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a long sigh, she knew what had to be done, "So where do I sign..."

"Excellent," Paul interrupted as everyone sitting across the table from Chloe simultaneously grinned and in that instant she knew what she was doing was right, "we can draw up a tentative contract for the cover story in minutes, legal is here and can have it to you before you leave."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about, you didn't let me finish," standing Chloe slowly pushed her chair in and picked up the folder as she prepared to do something she never, _ever_ thought she'd be doing, walking away from the thing she thought she wanted most. Except, as it just turns out, Beca and her love for the incredibly sweet and affectionate woman was worth _way_ more than any job, "Where do I sign my resignation letter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think! So leave me a review or drop me a message I'm all ears.
> 
> Once again if you want to read more, just google the fic name, you can find this fic, along with it's other chapters that I'm slowly updating here, over on the another fanfic site.
> 
> Until next time...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter, enjoy! I'll try to do another update tomorrow if I have time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the PP worlds, I do own up to any and all mistakes through.
> 
> Now on with the show pitches....

"Are you sure people do this shit for fun?"

"Yes."

"What if my kayak flips?"

"Then you get back in."

"What if a shark attacks me before that?"

Chloe laughed, "Trust me they're more afraid of you, then you are of them."

Letting out a grunt, Beca struggled to inch her kayak across the beach, "Ok then what if I end up in a school of killer jelly fish instead and they…"

"Beca!" Chloe yelled looking over her shoulder as her girlfriend tripped over her own two feet sending sand in all directions, "Calm down, you're going to be fine."

"I hope so because I didn't sign up for this death trap with a paddle," taking a couple of deep breaths Beca steadied her legs and pulled the tow rope tighter against her shoulder. Digging her feet into the sand she continued to trudge along. "The only good thing so far about this scenario is that I get to watch your ass give your wetsuit a workout."

"You know for someone on vacation," dropping the end of her kayak near the water's edge Chloe flipped around, "you sure are stressed about the very first activity we're doing."

Beca's sunglasses were sliding down her nose and the rope was creating a divot between her neck and shoulder but she didn't dare adjust either out of fear of losing her grip and dropping the kayak, "I love you Chlo, I really do, but couldn't we have paid someone to set all this shit up for us?"

Placing her hands on her hips Chloe held back a laugh, "Yes, but there's no need, kayaking and canoeing were my activities at the summer camp I volunteered at during college."

"So you're a pro?"

"I'm a pro…"

"Fucking sand," Beca mumbled before looking up and seeing her super hot girlfriend smugly smiling at her. "How are you so perfect? I mean _seriously_ you were a camp counselor and a straight A student all at the same time. And now you have an awesome job and one hell of a rockin' body. Why the fuck are you with me?"

"Simple…you're entertaining," Chloe bit her lip as she was glared at from over the ridge of a pair of sunglasses, "and the sex is beyond good, so yeah there's that too. Oh," she snapped her fingers and pointed, "plus you're super cute!"

"No, I'm super _badass_." Beca playfully gave her the finger, "Now turn around and quit laughing at my struggles or get your ass over here and help."

"I'm only watching this train wreck to make sure you don't die," Chloe countered. "You know, it's much easier if you slide the kayak rather than try and carry one end."

"Well gee Camp Counselor Beale, why didn't you tell me that ten minutes ago?"

Chloe just shrugged, "I told you to follow my lead."

The kayak was instantly dropped, smacking onto the sand with a pop, and Chloe's silent giggles bubbled over when her girlfriend let out a string of curse words and kicked her flip-flops off. For as much as Beca said she was down for anything on this vacation, Chloe wasn't exactly prepared for the child like reaction this activity got. She'd added this last minute and it seemed like a good idea, but it didn't elicit the excited banter she dreamed of. Instead what she got was worried grumbling for the whole two hour drive down here.

"I don't buy it," Beca yanked on the rope and as much as she hates to admit it, sliding the kayak was a much more efficient option, "I doubt you've ever done any of this, I bet you're paddling blind just like me."

"I swear I've done this!" Chloe grinned when Beca made it over to her and tossed the rope aside with a huff, "Babe trust me, this will be fun."

"But," lifting the sunglasses to the top of her head Beca took in a couple gulps of air as she looked out at the water, "if this is so popular where is everybody?"

"Kayaking, but who cares, less people means they won't cramp our style…" All Beca did was stare at her and Chloe pursed her lips and shrugged, "Look the guy at the rental place gave us a map and pointed out good stopping points and wildlife viewing areas. You won't be paddling all the time or far from shore…"

"Are you sure this is safe?" Beca was about to chew a hole in her bottom lip, "I don't want anything to happen to Billie or Gizmo."

Stepping closer Chloe took a hand in hers, "They'll be fine, the guy even gave them life vests."

"But what if a tsunami unexpectedly hits," Beca didn't know why she was worrying, Gizmo loved the water, in fact she is probably going to have a hard time keeping him in the kayak because he'll try to go swimming, "that could be disastrous."

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes, "That's not gonna happen, the water is like glass and it's a beautiful day," just to prove her point she pointed up to the sky, "see no clouds."

Beca let out a puff of air, "Yeah, but you never know smooth water can turn into ripples and ripples can turn into waves and then bam," she kicked the water at her feet making it splash Chloe's legs, "a tsunami hits and we are swimming for our lives."

The cold water made Chloe jump, but then she just laughed and kissed a cheek, "You've been watching the Discovery Channel too much, there haven't been any offshore earthquakes lately, so a tsunami isn't going to happen."

"But we live in California."

"And?"

"And?" Beca taunted raising an eyebrow, "Dude the San Andreas Fault is like miles away and it's only a matter of time before," placing her hands on Chloe's shoulders, she gave them a shake, "the big one hits."

Chloe laughed as she planted her feet firmly in the sand to keep from falling over because tsunamis didn't quite work that way, "Well if today is that day, then I love you and it's been fun."

"It's been _fun_? I think I need to reevaluate my plans of picking out an engagement ring and popping the question before the big one hits. You know since what we've been doing has just been ' _fun'_." Beca used air quotes as she took a step closer. She really tried to look offended, but she just couldn't with a girlfriend like Chloe and she ended up laughing too.

"You ahhh," Chloe instantly sobered after registering what Beca said, "you've thought about," she nervously shook out her hands, "marriage…with me?"

Holding up her hands, Beca's eyes went wide at the question, she hadn't even realized what she'd said until just now. It was true she had thought about it, but nothing beyond the point of fantasizing about calling Chloe her wife or how amazing it would be to come home to this beautiful person and their family on a daily basis. She'd be proud to be married to someone like Chloe, someone she can give the world and all her love to, because there's a future there.

"I…yeah I have," Beca honestly said scratching the back of her neck, "but like not right now, that's not why I asked you to come and spend the next month with me at my beach house."

"Ok…" Chloe nodded in relief, she wasn't at all ready for that yet, "I know, I just want us to wait, I don't want us to rush into anything until we're sure."

Beca hasn't let her thoughts about marriage progress any further than just thoughts, they have a lot to discuss and one of those things being her humongous secret. Once she found out Chloe wanted to go kayaking she knew that would be the perfect time to reveal everything, because there would be no interruptions. It's part of the reason why she's been so jumpy today, she couldn't prolong the inevitable anymore, she needed to tell Chloe everything and she needed to do it now.

"I agree, but have you at least thought about it?" Beca doesn't know why she asked or even if she'd get an answer, but she did in the form of a simple head nod and a smile, which she easily returned, "I'm glad, because I want that…at some point."

"Me too."

"So like," just then the horn on Beca's SUV's started blaring making them both turn their heads and laugh because they could see Gizmo and Billie in the front windshield. Pointing at her car she grinned, "I better go get them before the cops get called."

Chloe stepped up beside her girlfriend and stopped her from leaving, "Hey, we probably should talk more about marriage if you want. I'm not scared," she reassured, "I was just surprised by the comment that's all."

"I'm not worried," rubbing an eye, a shy smile slipped on Beca's face, "but before that, we need to have an open and honest discussion about something that could significantly affect our life."

Judging by Beca's twitchy nature, there was only one thing that could mean, and Chloe knew it had to deal with DJ Titanium. She's ready for it and for the first time ever, Beca seems ready for it too and deep down she knows everything will be ok.

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, Chloe smiled, "I love you and I promise whatever we need to talk about, won't make any difference to me or change how I feel about us."

"Really?"

"Positive."

Chloe's look was weird, hard to read, and almost _knowing_ , but it gave Beca a sense of security and reassurance. Resting her hands low on Chloe's hips, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. She didn't hesitate to deepen it and it seemed to totally catch Chloe off guard if the surprised hum of approval and the tightening of arms around her neck were anything to go by. They took it slow as she trailed her hands higher and damn just as she went to pull away, Chloe did that sexy lip biting trick that always drives her nuts, making her dive back in again. She is putty in this girl's hand and she couldn't get enough, she loved Chloe Beale.

Out of breath, Beca pulled back and rested their foreheads together, "You are _so_ good at kissing."

"I love kissing you, it's one of my favorite things."

"It is pretty fucking awesome…"

Chloe giggled, her mind was reeling, because the more their relationship progresses the harder she falls, "I could stand here kissing you all day, but I really want to go kayaking."

"You sure, I can easily call and see if our hotel room is ready," Beca questioned hopefully wiggling her eyebrows, but all she got was another peck before Chloe stepped out of the embrace. Shrugging she chuckled, "Ehhh trying to entice you with sex was worth a shot."

Kneeling down, Chloe started checking her kayak and laughed, "Later…"

The car horn blared again making Beca groan up at the sky, "Damn dogs, they're gonna get me a ticket."

"Bec go get them, they're just excited..." Lifting her paddle Chloe gently swatted her girlfriend's ass, "Hurry up slowpoke, we have Monterey Bay to explore and sea otters to see!"

Beca began backing away rubbing her sore spot, "Why didn't you tell me sea otters were involved, I love sea otters."

"Babe the guy pointed to pictures on a wall of things we might see," Chloe stood and moved over to Beca's kayak, "didn't you listen?"

"No, I was preoccupied with the deathtrap you were about to strap me in," Beca wildly gestured to their bright red boats, "But whatever, I'm excited now."

"Well ok," Chloe grinned as Beca started enthusiastically jogging across the sand and over to the SUV parked close by. The door was flung open and their dogs hopped out and barreled towards her as she patted her hands on the sand, "Come here guys!" Lifting her eyes she saw Beca slam the door, "Don't forget our life jackets, dry bags and snacks!"

"I'm on it!"

* * *

It took about twenty minutes of instruction and a couple of slight mishaps, but eventually Beca got the mechanics down on how to balance her and Gizmo in the kayak. Although wadding in cold water resulted in her freezing from the waist down, Chloe was ecstatic her girlfriend had picked up kayaking so easily and she couldn't be happier to see the smile plastered across Beca's face.

When Chloe was comfortable that Beca wasn't going to flip over she made her way out of the water and over to Billie, who was patiently waiting from her designated spot in the kayak. After double checking Billie's tiny life vest, Chloe then slipped on a light long sleeved t-shirt and buckled on her own life vest before pulling her kayak out into knee deep water.

So far today has been a much needed distraction because Chloe's mind had been on overload after everything that happened yesterday. What she did was right, Rolling Stone wasn't going to use her relationship to get an interview and she wasn't going to use Beca's fame as a way to gain advancement. The way they went about the whole situation was hurtful, disrespectful, and borderline infringing on their rights. If they'd just come to her and simply asked rather than making demands and using paparazzi type pictures to break her down she might have been a little more inclined to go to Beca. Yet they didn't, they'd done everything they claimed they didn't stand for and never batted an eye.

What's done is done and Chloe wouldn't change a single thing that happened, she's just glad she saw Rolling Stone for what they really were before it was too late. The only problem now is when and how to tell Beca that she quit her job. She'd love to say, "Oh hey lets road trip to the wine country after our stay at your beach house because I quit my job and don't have another one lined up," and not have it questioned, but Beca won't let something that huge slide. And she just can't say she left her dream job to work for the San Francisco Chronicle arts and entertainment division because it was a better opportunity. Although it was a very real option, she'd found the job posting late last night on the newspaper's website and already filled out the online application. So she had a backup plan, it was a decent job with a reputable newspaper, still doing what she loved and Beca wouldn't be able to find any fault in that.

"Ok Billie, you ready to see the sights with Bec and Gizmo?" Billie just happily wagged her tail at the mention of her girlfriend's name as Chloe picked up her paddle and climbed in their kayak. "Alright now we're ready," she excitedly stated watching Billie perch herself in the middle of the kayak, "All that's left if is to catch up with the love of my life."

Easily paddling out, Chloe smiled and gave a wave as her picture was taken, "How do you feel? Are you up to venture out a little further or do you need more practice?"

"No, I'm ready for an advanced lesson," Beca answered sealing her phone back in her dry bag. Pulling at the wetsuit collar she tried to let in some fresh air, she'd seriously underestimated how uncomfortable this thing would be out of the water. She should've taken Chloe's advice and only rented the pants instead of the full body suit, "This is hot, I'm all sticky and sweaty."

"Just how I like you," Chloe grinned, "but after a distinctly _different_ activity."

"Cheeky," Beca retorted with an annoyed huff, "I'm ok, I'll just deal with it, let's go."

"No, come here," reaching out Chloe grabbed the end of Beca's paddle and gently pulled herself closer. She wanted Beca to be comfortable, she'd heard enough bitching for one day. "Set the paddle at your feet and take your life vest off," she quickly did the same in order to help, "Now lean forward and I'll unzip the back."

"Geez Beale, I never thought I'd be undressed on a kayak," Beca heard a quiet laugh as fingers worked the zipper down and cool air finally hit her skin, "is this on your bucket list?"

"Getting you naked is always on my bucket list…"

Pealing the neoprene away from her girlfriend's back, Chloe let her fingers trail along the equalizer bars tattoo. God it was so sexy, just like the flower on Beca's right shoulder, and the three matching quotes in identical slanted script on her girlfriend's collarbone, ribcage and forearm. Hell everything about Beca was sexy, she just gets sucked in her with those charming and understanding eyes, while those thoughtful smiles make her heart melt. She's never been so physically attracted to someone like she is Beca and it was kind of scary, but the good kind of scary, the kind of scary that's exciting in so many ways.

"Find something you like," fingers stilled and Beca wanted to kick herself for disrupting the easy patterns against her skin, "you didn't have to stop." Turning her head she smiled, "I like the way you touch me, it's nice…calming."

Clearing her throat Chloe began pushing the wetsuit off Beca's shoulders, "Sorry, I just…your tattoos, I like looking at them."

Chloe could spend hours running her hands along that body and she plans on doing an extensive exploration over the next month. In fact, the first time it rains and they can't leave the house she plans on spending the entire day naked, touching and becoming more familiar than what she already is.

"You can ask about them, I know you want to."

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted and she concentrated on working the wetsuit down, "You told me I'd understand the quote once I found the third tattoo and I have, but I still don't get it. I just figured they were too personal to ask about."

"Chlo, all my tattoos are personal otherwise why would I get them," Beca smiled, "but that doesn't mean you can't ask. How about this," she sat up hoping to convey that questions about her life were ok, "from now on, you can ask me _anything_ and I'll answer."

"Ok."

Stripping her arms out of the wetsuit, Beca sighed in relief then stretched, "Fresh air is so much better than being trapped in a giant plastic thermal heater."

"Fuck you're so hot," Chloe clamped a hand over her mouth as grey-blue eyes flipped to hers and sparkled in amusement. She can't believe her inner thoughts slipped out so easily, but she wasn't prepared for Beca in that black bikini top, she'd somehow missed it when they were changing earlier.

"You know," opening her dry bag with a smirk Beca pulled out a t-shirt, "you've seen me in a whole lot less."

Letting out a sexually frustrated groan Chloe dropped her hands, "I'm sorry, it's just you're hot, like it's ridiculous, and sometimes I can't believe you're real."

Popping her head through the neck of the shirt Beca laughed, "It's ok, don't apologize or be embarrassed…I should be embarrassed, I'm not used to having people give me compliments like that." Pulling out her splash jacket she fed her arms through it as Chloe smoothed it down in the back, "Growing up I was the odd kid, the loner, kids in school didn't give a shit about me." She was picked on a lot and to an extent it still hurt but she's able to look past it now. Zipping up the jacket she reached for her life vest, "It wasn't until college that people took any interest in me or cared what I had to say."

"But you're a beautiful person," Chloe said dropping her hands to her lap, "you're amazing and the kindest _and_ most talented person I know."

"Yeah well kids suck and they're mean when you excel at things they don't understand," Beca fiddled with the clips of her life vest without so much as a glancing at her girlfriend, "I had Jesse, he stuck up for me, he was one of the only ones, and I had my mom, who could somehow always make things better."

"Is that why you spent so much time together?" Chloe asked remembering what she'd read in the obituary for Elizabeth Richardson.

"I think so," Beca finally looked over with a sad smile, she misses her mom so much, "I also think it's the reason she pushed for me to start college so young, because people there would understand me."

"So it was good and bad at the same time," Beca nodded looking away again and Chloe knew she shouldn't pry anymore.

It was heartbreaking to know Beca was ostracized because she was different, because she excelled at something as simple as music, but Chloe is glad Jesse was there. She easily saw why Jesse was Beca's most trusted friend, he saw a great person and disregarded what people said. So in a way that revealed a lot about Beca and gave Chloe a little more insight as to why her girlfriend shies away from fame.

Putting on her life vest Chloe stopped before she buckled it, glancing over she saw furrowed brows and downcast eyes as Beca rapidly tapped rhythmic patterns with her fingers against the paddle handle. It was weird they had similar experiences growing up, except instead of kids tormenting her it was her parents. She was lucky though, she was sent to boarding school and had friends who didn't chastise her for being different. She can't imagine what it was like for Beca to walk the halls of high school or sit in the few classes she did attend and listen to whispered comments and be gawked at on a daily basis.

"Come here you," Chloe held out her hand and it was quickly taken making her smile. "Anyone that really knows you, knows how great you are…" She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her girlfriend but at the moment it was kind of difficult so she did the next best thing, held their hands a little bit tighter, "And you're mine now so it's their loss because I see you and I love who you are."

"You always know the right things to say to make me feel better," Beca constantly struggled with being accepted, but being with Chloe made her feel like she didn't need to worry about that anymore, "I love that about you."

"The feeling is mutual," Chloe smiled giving their joined hands another quick squeeze, "Now you ready to start moving?"

"Yes," Beca nodded, "but can I get a kiss first?"

Dropping their hands Chloe lightly braced one on the side of Beca's kayak and gave a quick peck, "How was that?"

"Perfect, just like you," Gizmo took the opportunity to stand and put his front paws on Chloe's kayak making the side of Beca's precariously dip further into the water, "Hey dude sit your ass down!" He just looked at her, wagged his tail and continued his journey making her panic and reach for the back of his life vest, "I know you like her better because she gives you apple slices and frozen watermelon," she wasn't supposed to know that, but Chloe's quiet laughter confirmed everything, "but you're with me for the time being bro."

"Bec's he's ok," Chloe said watching in amusement as her girlfriend struggled with Gizmo, "I have plenty of room, besides he just wants to hang out with his best friend Billie."

"I know, but he just needs to chill we're on vacation," Beca added after getting her damn dog back in their kayak.

"Baby…" Chloe threw her head back and laughed at how ironic that statement was, "That's what I've been saying to you all morning," she pleaded.

"Whatever," in an instant Beca was scooping up a handful of cold water and pelting her unsuspecting girlfriend with it. Chloe froze and her laughter immediately halted and she smiled in triumph, "Are you done, because we're waiting on you."

"Almost!" Picking up her paddle Chloe sent a huge splash of water at Beca, whose face changed from smug to surprised in an instant, "Payback's a bitch…" Digging her paddle into the water she easily distanced herself from the stunned brunette. "Let's go," she yelled paddling at a slow pace pulling further and further away, "we're burning daylight."

"Hey, wait for me!" Beca was quick to recover and after a few minutes of zigzagging through the water she had caught back up. Looking over her face paled, "Dude what the fuck?"

"What?" Chloe asked at the shocked statement, "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" Beca pointed to Chloe's chest, "Buckle your life vest, it won't save your life if you don't wear it properly."

"Sorry I forgot a tsunami might hit," Chloe winked setting her paddle in her lap.

"You laugh," Beca's voice rose higher in pitch, "but it could happen!" She let out a thankful breath when she heard the clipping noise, "And don't give me any bullshit that you don't need to be _proactively_ cautious because you were once a lifeguard."

Chloe just shrugged giving the last strap a final tug to tighten it, "Well I was, it was part of the requirements of working on the lake at the summer camp."

Of course Chloe had been a lifeguard at one point in her life, is there anything Chloe Beale wasn't good at. She probably ran down the beach in one of those tight little red bathing suits carrying a plastic red life preserver in one hand as she slung the leash over head before diving into the water to save people. In what she imagines to be total Baywatch slow motion style, not that she _ever_ watched Baywatch, she'd just _heard_ about it, because she was way to cool to watch a lame ass show like that.

Beca dropped her sunglasses back over her eyes in annoyance, "Maybe I will fake my drowning later so you can give me mouth to mouth."

"I won't be opposed to that," Chloe grinned and winked, "I think we both win in that scenario."

* * *

Kayaking wasn't something Beca ever thought she'd do, but now that she's doing it she can say it's one of the best experiences of her life. She's seen all kinds of things, from seals to sea otters to holding this huge bright orange starfish they found on a rock. Then there is the town of Monterey and how beautiful it looks from this vantage point. The rolling hills highlighted the buildings and coastline in front of them making everything seem to naturally cascade into the water. For her, a view like this puts things into perspective and reiterates that this is exactly why she is taking a year off, to have experiences like this and to get her life back on track.

"You're being quiet again," Chloe smiled as they glided along.

"I'm just thinking, this is peaceful," Beca fought to find the right words, "the whole rhythmic repetitive motion thing, the views, I don't know it just…"

"Clears your mind?" Chloe answered, because she knew the feeling.

"Yeah…thanks for dragging me into it."

"I knew you'd love it."

It's been a nice day and for once Beca isn't focused on anything but enjoying the moment and spending time with her girlfriend. She's actually relaxing and up until five seconds ago she hadn't thought about work or music all day and _that_ was a beautiful thing. This is what she's needed.

Slowing her kayak Beca maneuvered around so that they were facing the Monterey Bay Aquarium, "I know we talked about making it to a beach, but can we break for lunch here?"

"I don't see why not, I was starting to get hungry anyway," looking over the side of her kayak Chloe peered through the clear water and down to a couple of scuba divers weaving in and out of the kelp bed they were floating above, "this is a perfect spot."

"Yeah…"

They were a good distance away and had a perfect view of the aquarium and the hotel they were staying at for the next few days. She'd been here once when she was three or four with her mom and even though she doesn't remember much, she remembers that aquarium. She remembers seeing all the brightly colored fish and how neat it was to see them inches away from her face and how they'd reminded her of cartoons. She had loved it and she knows her mom loved it too. It was one of the many good memories they had shared together.

That aquarium holds a special place in Beca's heart, yet she has never been back. It's ironic because each time she goes to LA she purposefully drives through Monterey just so she can pass by the aquarium and reminisce, but the minute Chloe wanted to vacation at the beach it was the very first place Beca wanted to stop.

"Bec, is something wrong?" Chloe quietly asked taking a sip from her water bottle. She'd been silently watching Beca just stare out at the buildings with a somber, yet somehow still happy expression, "You know you can tell me anything…"

Beca turned from the aquarium and gave a reassuring nod, "I'm good, great actually."

"Good…" Leaning forward Chloe scratched Billie's belly and laughed because other than alternating between napping and lifting her head to look around, Billie hadn't moved. Reaching into the dry bag again she pulled out two tightly wrapped sandwiches, "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah, what did you bring me?"

"Two choices," Chloe held up her left hand, "homemade turkey avocado club with Swiss, hold the mayo or," she held up her right, "a pressed Cuban with extra pickles."

Both were tempting offers, but ultimately Beca went with her gut, "The Cuban please, simply because you know the way to my heart."

"Extra pickles does it every time," handing the sandwich over Chloe laughed, "I know your orders like the back of my hand."

"Fries?"

"Nope," unwrapping her sandwich Chloe laughed at the pout, that's right Beca Mitchell was pouting, "because they'd get soggy and cold, I did bring us a bag of BBQ chips though."

"See, I knew you were my favorite waitress for a reason!"

"Why because I put up with your shit?"

"No," Beca took a bite, "because you always get my order right," she said between chews, "Plus you're the prettiest _and_ you slip me free beer refills, even with the dictator tells you not to."

Chloe laughed taking a bite of her sandwich, "I do it all for your tips, telling me to quote 'shake that ass more' had to be my personal favorite."

Beca swallowed, "And here I thought it was that make out session in Aubrey's office."

Oh man Aubrey would _kill_ them if that little fun fact ever got out Chloe thought, "You're crazy."

"You loved it, I know you did," Beca countered as Chloe leaned over and kissed her cheek making her heart skip a beat.

As they ate in silence for Beca contemplated her next move, it was time to come clean to Chloe. Sure she was nervous, she couldn't help that, but it really wasn't the type of offsetting nervous that usually puts her on edge anymore, because the more she thought about it the more she realized this was just Chloe, _her_ Chloe. Chloe is like the most understanding and accepting person in the entire world and can handle whatever life throws at her. Beca is just hoping that Chloe can handle this, because fame and having a celebrity status is an entirely different beast compared to the little alt girl who couldn't handle her mother's death.

Life hasn't been complicated these past few months with Chloe it has been significantly enhanced. Although Beca still has a distaste in her mouth for the paparazzi and the scrutiny they will bring to her life, Beca is ready to reveal everything and not just to Chloe, she's just going to start there. It's the right thing to do, even if it means hearing unwanted comparisons to her mom's talents and legacy or false news stories about the things going on in her life. She doesn't want to be famous, she wants to be the homebody who cooks and reads and lounges on the couch watching Netflix with their girlfriend, but it's not fair to Chloe or their friends to expect them to keep this secret anymore.

Beca never thought she'd have a need to divide her personal and professional life, but she likes how normal she's felt these last few months by doing it. Music used to be her life, and to a certain extent it always will be, yet learning to leave work at work is one of her biggest obstacles. It'll take time to break old habits, but finding that balance while supporting and loving her amazing girlfriend is what she needs to focus on most.

Finishing off her sandwich Beca reached for her water bottle and chugged half of it. "So, I know we've briefly talked about this," recapping it she set it down near Gizmo, "but I'm serious, I'd like to take you on a date tomorrow night, a nice one. You know show you I'm capable of romance or whatever."

To Chloe it wasn't about flowers or gifts, it was more about the little things. Like random texts messages that make her laugh or finding Beca had prepared her favorite pasta dish and left it in warming in the oven before she got home from work to flash drives filled with her favorite music or finding things like candy or notes stashed in her art supplies or a jacket pocket. There were reasons behind everything Beca did and it wasn't just to win good girlfriend points or to make others envious, no they were all done solely for her, to see her smile, and to make her happy. And because of that and so much more, Beca was probably the most romantic and passionate person she'd ever met.

"You know you're a lot more romantic than you give yourself credit for," Chloe teased as a blush ran up her girlfriend's neck, "I'm an extremely lucky girl."

Beca cleared her throat and deflected, "So you wanna go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to." Chloe still got butterflies when Beca, all nervous and cute, properly asked her out, it usually meant the date had been painstakingly thought out, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well we'll still stick to the brunch and seventeen mile drive around Pebble Beach we already planned for tomorrow morning," Beca didn't want to change that, she was just going to tack some stuff on at the end, "After that we can spend rest of the afternoon wandering the city until we need to get ready."

"So no aquarium?"

Beca flashed a grin, "I've decided to use that as part of our date."

"Oh! Well," Chloe rolled her hand in a forward motion, "continue, this sounds exciting."

"After we're ready, in our _fancy_ date clothes," Beca added to get her point across, "we'll hit up the aquarium late afternoonish." Once the morning crowds died down the place, hopefully, would be relatively easy to navigate and they can take their time. "After we're done we'll go to dinner, no rush just us spending a nice night together."

"I like how that sounds," Chloe already had the perfect dress in mind and she couldn't wait to show it off, "So is this kind of a celebration to the start of our vacation?"

"Umm…"

In a roundabout way yes it was, but Beca also wants to use it as an open opportunity for Chloe to ask her anything about the fame side of her life, provided her girlfriend doesn't dump her first. Making their date tomorrow night will give Chloe a chance to sit on this new information and think about how it affects her and their future life together. Beca knows there will be thousands of questions about virtually anything Chloe can come up with and she's prepared to answer.

"Bec what's wrong," the silence was concerning and Chloe wasn't sure how to interpret the shift from happy to scared that she saw. "I don't want you to be upset, we're having a fun day."

Beca's eyes shifted back to the aquarium in an effort to prolong the inevitable as her pulse quickened to almost heart attack levels. She's never done this before, told somebody who she was, most of the time people just figured it out or in Fat Amy and Stacie's case by total accident while bringing her food late one night at the studio.

"So like…" Beca ran her hands down her face in frustration, "I need to tell you something about my life and it's kinda important, like game changing important." Biting her lip in worry she looked over at her girlfriend who didn't seem at all suspicious and it made her stomach unpleasantly churn, "And I'll understand if you don't want to go on that date or even date me anymore after I tell you."

Chloe grabbed Beca's paddle and pulled her kayak closer, "Tell me."

"It's hard and kinda a lot to take in."

"I can handle it," Chloe said in a confident, yet understanding, tone. "Whatever it is tell me, it's just me, we're alone."

"Can you promise me something?" Seeing a nod Beca took a breath, "After I tell you if you want to go home I'll take you, no questions asked." That earned her another nod, she was one step closer to just ripping off the band-aid. "Ok so other than saying I'm sorry first, I have no idea where to begin."

Chloe didn't want her next thought to sound prodding, because Beca needed to do this on her own, in her own terms. Reaching over she took a nervously tapping hand in hers, "Why don't you just concentrate on what's most important, you can fill in the blanks for me later."

"I can do that…" This was a huge moment in Beca's life because she couldn't handle Chloe walking away from her, yet if it happened she had no one to blame but herself. "So…I'm kinda _not_ a studio musician and I kinda don't just own Hyde Street Studios because it was my dream…" She took a deep breath in as an effort to keep the incisive rambling that she knew was coming at bay, "Well it has always been my dream to own my own studio, but it's also serves as a way for me to hide from the public, it's a massive front for what I really do."

"It's ok…" Chloe reassured.

This was difficult for Beca, there was tension in her shoulders, in her hands and all over her face, and it made Chloe feel bad that she couldn't say anything yet. Her girlfriend was struggling but she needed to get this out on her own, without any outside influence.

"No, it's not ok, I should've told you that night you surprised me at work or before we went backstage last weekend or on any of our dates and I _definitely_ should've told you before we slept together," Beca rushed out, the guilt of all Aubrey's reprimands for not saying anything sooner weighing down on her, "It's just that Chloe, I've won Grammy's."

"I know…"

"And I'm a producer and a songwriter."

"I know…"

"I have double platinum albums and more top ten hits than I can count."

"Beca, I know," Chloe easily smiled, but it was clear her girlfriend wasn't listening, "I know who you are."

"And like being a musician is all I know how to do, it's everything I've known since I was little, I can't _do_ anything else. Producing and songwriting is something I fell into," Beca took a deep breath running her free hand through her hair, "Chloe I…I'm famous…" Closing her eyes she didn't want to see the reaction her next revelation got, "I'm DJ Titanium, I'm the person Rolling Stone Magazine and every newspaper, talk show and tabloid want an interview with."

Placing her other hand on top of their joined ones, Chloe ran soothing circles along Beca's skin. That took a lot out of Beca and although her girlfriend's face was flushed and her breathing was hard and fast, she could tell Beca was relieved to have it off her chest, but still scared it would change things. What Beca doesn't realize is that none of what she just said matters to Chloe and it never will.

This is the most vulnerable Chloe has _ever_ seen her girlfriend, Beca looked so small and defeated. All she wanted to do is crawl into the other kayak and safely wrap her arms around her girlfriend and whisper how everything would be ok. It would all be very similar to her breakdown last weekend and how Beca had held her and given her so much support. She wanted to give that back, to be that supportive, but she was hindered by damn kayaks and freezing cold water.

"Can you please say something?" Opening her eyes, Beca felt tears stinging them but she refused to let them fall, "I know I'm a horrible person and you deserved to know, but I just didn't want you to treat me different."

"Baby…" Chloe lifted their hands and kissed the back of them couple times, then leaned over and softly pressed her lips to a cheek, "Bec calm down its ok, I'm not mad."

"How can you not be? It was a dick move to keep this from you." Letting out a steady stream of air Beca didn't know how to interpret Chloe's calm nature, "You're being so nonchalant, like it's no big deal. Most people would either be angry or fan girling over me right now, Stacie did, it's the only time we've ever kissed."

Chloe playfully arched an eyebrow trying to lighten the mood, "You've kissed Stacie? I think I should be more concerned about that and less about how you're DJ Titanium."

Dropping their hands Beca rubbed her eyes with an uneasy laugh. "It's not what you think, she claimed she'd never kissed a celebrity, _she_ shoved _her_ tongue down my throat. I was just the unsuspecting victim and then she," her hands hovered in circular motions around her chest, "she felt up the goodies, if you know what I mean. I swear Stacie is like my sister, I didn't kiss her back or touch her."

"You better not have," Chloe winked when Beca's nervous eyes glanced over, "all that's my territory now."

They were silent for two solid minutes as Beca unbuckled and buckled a clip on her life vest just to give herself something to do. She wasn't sure what was going on, Chloe was making jokes and practically laughing, either she wasn't believed or she was making a big deal out of nothing because Chloe was cool with this.

A hand stopped her restless fidgeting and Beca finally spoke, "Chlo, you know you can yell and scream at me, I wouldn't blame you."

"No, there's no need," Chloe said with sincerity, "because you didn't pay attention to any of my responses."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I _know_ Beca, I figured it out," Beca didn't need to know how Chloe found out, just that she did, "There were little clues and I pieced them together."

"But…" Beca's mouth hung open in astonishment as she stared at that beautiful smile that always calmed her nerves, "Wow ok, I just…wow," she had worried for months for nothing, "How long have you known?"

Chloe briefly debated about telling the truth, but ultimately decided it was better to fudge it just slightly, Beca was already concerned so there was no sense in stirring the pot. And she _definitely_ wasn't going to tell her girlfriend that everything was confirmed right before she quit her job yesterday. It wasn't her smartest idea, but it is what she felt needed to be done in this moment.

"A few weeks, maybe a month," putting her hair back up in a loose bun Chloe smiled, "it doesn't bother me, when I look at you I don't see DJ Titanium."

"No?"

"I don't know anything about DJ Titanium except your music, I do know all about Beca Mitchell though." Relief washed over her girlfriend's face and Chloe knew that was exactly what needed to be said, "But if you want me to get fake angry and flip your kayak I can do that," she joked, "just give me Gizmo first."

Beca laughed, "I'd rather not swim to shore right now, I just ate."

"Saving all your energy for that tsunami?"

"Yeah," Beca laughed harder, she was never going to live that down, stretching forward she scratched Gizmo's belly, "So you're really ok with me and my…status?"

"I mean, I have questions."

"Ask whatever you want," Beca interjected, "I want to be completely transparent with you, I want you to be comfortable with this."

"Overall it doesn't intimidate me," Chloe honestly stated. She'd thought a lot about it, at times probably too much, but really she doesn't have a reason to be upset. "At first I was confused and worried that you didn't trust me," gently placing a finger to her girlfriend's lips she smiled, "but after a few days I figured you had your reasons and it wasn't my place to confront you about it."

Beca sighed letting the tension drop from her shoulders, "You're amazing, I don't know what I've done to have someone like you in my life…I want you to know me not telling you was all my fault, it had nothing to do with you or us."

"I know, if there's one thing I've learned from being with you it's that you don't want to hurt anyone. Your friends love you, they love you enough to never mention your secret around me." Lacing their fingers together Chloe felt the warmth spread through her body, "Even Fat Amy kept quiet and she constantly blabs about her secret love affair with Bumper."

Their ragtag group of friends were quirky and loved to gossip, but they were loyal and that was one of the things Chloe loved most about them. Each one protected Beca in their own special way, they were this uniquely dysfunctional family that looked out for each other and it weirdly worked. The really hilarious part was that Aubrey just assumed the role of mother and much like children do, they loved to push her best friend's buttons. They are probably the closest thing to a family as Beca can get, so they're treated like it.

"I'm just really sorry, I've been worrying about your reaction for months and I don't know, I was scared of losing you." Beca's eyes shifted back to the water, "Some people can't handle the pressure and baggage of being with someone like me. Every day I try to live a normal life, it's what I strive for. I want us to have a normal relationship, I swear I'll try my best to give you that, but being a musical prodigy and famous might sometimes prevent that."

"I want that too. You know we're not that different," Chloe had struggled her whole life feeling ashamed of the direction she'd chosen, but with Beca she doesn't anymore, "my whole life was planned out for me. I had to pursue my dreams behind everyone's back, I even lied about being in law school."

"Did your parents get angry?" The mood shifted and the hand holding Beca's tensed and almost felt cold, "I mean my mom always encouraged me to do what I love and you love writing and art but your family wasn't supportive, you've even told me that."

Chloe nodded, although angry was an understatement "They were disappointed I lied."

For the few short months leading up to that night, Chloe can remember how great it felt to finally be doing what she wanted and to be herself around people. However, since that night her life has changed again, except now she carries around the guilt of what happened to her family. Maybe if she'd just gone to law school things would've turned out differently. Maybe they would've gone out for a nice family dinner instead of getting in that argument and her parents and crying sister leaving for the airport.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beca quietly asked. Usually Chloe was an open book, but when it came to family it was firmly closed. Frowning when that didn't get a response she decided to drop the subject, "I understand and I…"

"My point is that I haven't lead a normal life either," Chloe curtly interrupted. She saw hurt flash over her girlfriend's face and it was a punch to the gut, "I've had things to hide too, to be one thing for my parents and someone completely opposite for everyone else."

"Are you like that with me?" Beca questioned playing with their fingers, "because up until five minutes ago everything I've ever told you has been all me. DJ Titanium doesn't define who I am, it's just my job."

Chloe didn't hesitate to shake her head no, "I haven't needed to put up a front…Bec being with you is the most stable I've felt in my entire life, I can be myself with you."

"I'm glad, because I can too, I love that about us, we're just easy," Beca smiled. There were still pieces of Chloe's life that were missing and she'd have to push for information later though. "These last few months I've had a semblance of normality that I haven't had since my mom died. I can see us having a great life together…I mean if that's what you want from me?"

Chloe heard the uncertainty in the shaky voice as her eyes flipped to grey blue one's, "I want a future with you Bec, I love you, you make me feel safe and happy, so don't ever think I'm here to play games. Let me be the one who gives you what you need."

Beca would be happy living in a dingy apartment with no cable or internet as long as they were together, "You get through to me when nobody else can, I just need you."

"Well you have me," Chloe simply stated, "and I'm not going anywhere. I'll fight for us Bec, I'll fight to make sure we're each other's priority," she knew that was the key to success in any relationship and one they'd both been doing since the beginning. "We can't forget that we need to keep _us_ and our relationship first, it'll keep us grounded."

"I agree."

"For the first time in my life I feel like I matter to somebody and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either…"

Seeing a grateful smile Beca returned it, finally feeling better about how this whole situation turned out. Chloe seemed to have a firm grasp of the type of pressures that will affect them, but only time will tell. Being involved with someone in the spotlight will test them, but she knows if they continue to put their love first they'll succeed.

"Being with me won't be easy sometimes," Beca stated. She hated to be a downer, but she needed to emphasize a few things, "Music isn't something I can just shut off, it'll hit me at odd times and I'll just need to get it out."

"I know and what's the one thing I've always told you?" Chloe asked giving a gentle smile

"That you'll never stop me from creating music," Beca answered and her face brightened when Chloe nodded, "I'm going to strive to work normal hours, but crazy schedules and short deadlines are going to happen."

Chloe understood the type of person she was involved with and how their relationship will be different from people like Aubrey and Jesse's. She liked the way they were, how they both have these creative sides and encourage each other to pursue them. Most people would get frustrated having their girlfriend spend the entire time they were supposed to be watching a movie seated at the kitchen table writing music, but she doesn't and it's happened a few times already. She embraces Beca's passion, just like Beca embraces her artwork and photography, and she thinks it's part of the reason they work so well together.

"A little warning is all I ask for," Chloe didn't want to sound like she was nagging, but they both needed to put in the effort, "If you can't leave work, I'll come to you. I'll bring you dinner or I'll sit on the couch in your studio and watch you work. I'm not asking for much, just that we spend a little time together so we don't forget what's important."

Beca can't believe she has such an amazing girlfriend, nobody except Chloe Beale would ever be this understanding, "I can do that, I want to be there for you and for us. So that's why I'm significantly cutting back on my workload once I go back next year. I'm only taking on projects that I want to do."

"I think that's a great decision Bec…"

"Gail won't like it, but I don't care. I want to come home to you at a decent time, to meet you for lunch whenever I want or take our dogs to the park on the weekends or hit up the farmers market like we're used to," Beca honestly said. "I like being in a relationship and having a life outside of work, so crazy hours will only be on an as needed basis from now on."

"You've really thought this through haven't you?"

"Completely, I'm changing my life, reevaluating what's important and prioritizing what I think should come first," Beca firmly stated. "I can't run myself ragged anymore, it's not healthy."

Beca's doctor had told her to spend the first few months of her time off relaxing and doing exactly what she just told Chloe. Things were going to be different once she was ready to go back, she was going to be different, she wasn't going to take every fucking opportunity that Gail or Luke thrusts at her anymore. She has gotten to a point in her career where she can hand pick who she wants to work with and artists were either going to work at her pace and on her schedule or they weren't going to work with her at all.

"I think that's smart," Chloe said, "and I'll help in any way I can."

"I want to start working out and running," Beca blurted making Chloe giggle, "I think that'll help with the whole sleeping thing, at least that's what I've read."

"It will, it helped me a lot after my family died," Chloe added. "We can start this month if you want?"

Beca nodded, "I need to get workout clothes and shoes and shit."

Leaning over Chloe kissed a cheek, "We'll sort that out later babe, but for now let's concentrate on having fun for a few days."

Beca held Chloe's hand tighter, not letting it slip away, "One other thing and I'm sorry for flipping subjects so rapidly…"

"It's ok, you have a lot to get out," Chloe laughed giving another quick kiss.

"Once the world knows who I am," Beca paused because it was still surreal to be thinking this way, "whether we want it or not, you and our relationship will be shoved into the public eye."

"Baby I'm well aware, it was the first thing that crossed my mind after I figured everything out. I'd like to say I'm ok, but I'm nervous," Chloe was all too aware of what it was like to have people poking and prodding into her life. She never had the paparazzi level intrusion, but living in a small town with affluent, high profile lawyer parents kind of shoved the attention on her, even when she picked up a coffee at Starbucks.

"It's ok to be, so am I," Beca reassured, "I loathe the thought of photographers following us."

This was the perfect opportunity for Chloe to tell Beca what Rolling Stone knew, but she didn't want to make waves just yet, "After working for a popular magazine I know first hand how they'll look for _anything_ to drive up article sales."

Beca let out a huff of annoyance, fake stories will be inevitable, especially because she has a very pretty, out of her league, girlfriend. People will love to spread rumors of her infidelity or that they've broken up, when in actuality none of that is true.

"They do and I'd like to say I can protect us, but I can't, it's going to happen. The internet loves to speculate on everything and will no doubt over analyze why we aren't holding hands sometimes," Beca rambled while rolling her eyes, "The only thing we can do is not believe everything we read."

"Is that why you aren't on social media and don't watch much TV?"

"Basically yeah," Beca shrugged, "although I've never watched a whole lot of TV," she joked making them laugh, "I'm just…"

"A quiet person?" Chloe interjected.

Nodding, Beca liked how Chloe just seemed to get her, "I don't need to read things about my music or who I'm supposedly sleeping with."

Lightly elbowing her girlfriend Chloe wiggled her eyebrows, "Well, we both know who you're sleeping with."

"God do I ever. Seriously Chlo, best sex of my life," leaning closer Beca's kayak tipped slightly as she wet her lips, "and that's saying a lot because we've only had a sex life for a little over a week."

"The experience can only go up from here."

Chloe Beale is fucking _perfection_ in every sense of the word and Beca can't get over how she didn't have to do anything but be herself to snag this girl. For once Jesse's advice actually paid off because she's the one who gets to call Chloe Beale her girlfriend and she's the one who has been walking on cloud fucking nine since the day they met. She didn't know it was possible to be this insanely happy again after her mom died, but she has been proven wrong, oh so wrong.

"Actually I'll be going down on you later but whatever same difference," Beca whispered with a grin.

"Can't wait," Chloe murmured back brushing their noses together, "now kiss me."

"Don't gotta ask me twice…"

They met halfway and as soon as their lips connected Beca was easily granted access and they began another slow kiss. If they weren't in the middle of the ocean and she didn't fear her kayak flipping over, her hands would be all over Chloe pulling her in closer, tighter, so she could properly guide this kiss in the direction she wanted. Instead all she could do was grip her paddle harder and hold on for dear life as her kayak dipped precariously into the water, because the intensity of what was happening was out of this world. It's leaving her all tingly and giddy and lightheaded and it was awesome.

Slowing things down Beca eased back, before fully pulling away she absorbed the feeling of Chloe's rapid breaths against her lips, "So did I finally achieve the wow factor?"

A full on belly laugh came deep from Chloe's gut at the reference to their very first kiss, it was perfect timing, "With a capital W."

"Yes!" Throwing her hands up in triumph Beca made her kayak wobble and Gizmo immediately stand and look at her, "Did you hear that Giz? I've finally given the perfect kiss."

"Oh my god," Chloe flushed in embarrassment as she laughed at Beca's gloating about head angles, tongue placement and yes swapping spit, "I shouldn't have said anything…" Reaching for her water bottle and twisting off the cap she raised it to her lips but couldn't suppress her grin, "Every kiss with you is perfect, because you're perfect."

"Now you tell me," Beca held Gizmo's face in her hands as his tail happily wagged, "now she fucking tells me dude! After I've been kissing her for months, _months_ ," she screeched scratching behind his ears as Chloe continued to giggle beside her.

Beca was finally able to relax, Chloe was unbelievably calm about this whole thing and it wasn't what she expected. She anticipated a worst case scenario type thing, one with angry voices and maybe even a slap across the face, but what she got was the complete opposite. In a way, Chloe piecing together information and discovering this alone was the _best_ case scenario. It gave her girlfriend the opportunity to make a decision about what she wanted without any influence.

After their laughter subsided Beca tapped her fingers on her knees, "So, I just want to make sure you're cool with me being," she waved her hands around, "you know famous or whatever."

Connecting their eyes, Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I'm _cool_ with it."

"So, you're not breaking up with me?"

"Nope."

"Thank god!"

"I love you too," Chloe grinned as she pulled sunscreen from her dry bag, "I'm still gonna ask questions, lots of questions."

"Ask away," Beca quickly replied.

After squirting a small amount of sunscreen into her hand Chloe closed the cap and hesitantly asked, "Are you going to make me sign a confidentiality agreement," as she applied it to her face. Much to her surprise she was answered with a firm no, "I thought everyone did?"

"Not my friends, I trust them, just like I trust you," Beca's only exceptions were Emily and Jesse, because they worked at Hyde Street Studios and everyone there signed one, "Besides friends don't ask friends to sign contracts to be friends, that's shady."

That would be weird, Chloe thought, so Beca had a point, "So does that mean I can hold one of your Grammy's?"

Beca burst out laughing, "Yes, but don't tell Jesse, he's not even allowed to breathe on them after he scratched one of my platinum records with a pool stick while we were drunk and playing pool for money at my house late one night."

"I feel so privileged," Chloe joked packing away the sunscreen and their trash from lunch.

"Well, we _are_ sleeping together…" Beca deadpanned.

Chloe clutched a hand to her heart, "Damn, you figured out my angle to your Grammy's."

"And here I thought it would've been to get me to agree to a Rolling Stone cover story," Beca teasingly shifted her eyes to her girlfriend who wasn't moving and looked scared. "Although I can't wait to see what you'll do when you find out I'm taking you to the Grammy's."

"Real funny babe…" Pulling the map out of her bag Chloe froze when she didn't hear any laughter, "Quit kidding around."

"I'm not," Beca's tone was calm and even, although she was internally freaking out over what she was implying, "I'll be nominated in multiple categories this year and I'll need a date…"

For a few brief seconds Chloe stopped breathing as those words replayed in her mind, "You want me to go with you?"

"Of course, you're the center of my world and I want everyone to know that. I want to show off my girl," the reaction Beca got wasn't what she was expecting, she thought Chloe would be ecstatic not petrified, "I want people to see just how much I love you and how in love we are."

"I…ummm."

"If you don't want to go I understand," Beca shifted uneasily in her kayak, "Aubrey or Stacie will probably jump at the chance."

Resting a hand on her girlfriend's arm Chloe sighed, she hated seeing hurt written all over her girlfriend's beautiful face, "No, Bec I want to go, I'd be honored to go with you, I just…I don't want you to reveal yourself just because you think I want to go to the Grammy's."

"I know and I'm not."

"I'm perfectly fine with you staying anonymous for as long as you want," Chloe doesn't want to ever be the reason Beca gives up her normal life, "I'd be happy watching them on TV while eating pizza and drinking beer on the couch."

"I appreciate that, but this is something I've been thinking about a lot," Beca adjusted her life vest because she was finding it hard to breathe, "I'm not like going to step out tomorrow if that's what you think. I need to make sure this is what I want and is what's best for me."

"So you're not making this decision right now?"

"Nope, I want wait until I'm fully into my break and my life is going the way I want before I pull that trigger," Beca did a gun shooting motion with both her hands, "because there's no going back after I do. Once my face is out there, it's out there."

The best thing Chloe could do was to be supportive in Beca's decisions, reaching for a hand she joined their fingers, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you, because I'll need you more than ever," Beca weakly said, "The initial hype will be outrageous but I know you'll keep me grounded until things settle down."

Beca hopes the transition will be smooth and relatively painless for everyone involved. She'd talked to her doctor extensively about this and he felt that telling close friends and family her intentions would help her enter the fame side of her life easier, because she'd have multiple avenues of support. Although she still feared the consequences and the scrutiny that will no doubt come, she also wants to honor her mom's legacy and the only way to accomplish that is to embrace that side of her life.

"Whatever you need me to do, all you have to do is ask," Chloe easily stated again reiterating her dedication, "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca kissed the back of their joined hands a couple times, she is so lucky have this woman in her life. "Now I know you have more questions, but our first day of vacation is drifting away, no pun intended. So can we focus on that for a little while?"

"Sure," leaning over Chloe gave a couple quick kisses. "Can I ask one more though?" Beca just nodded with a smile, "You promise this won't affect your time off?"

"I promise," Beca quickly answered, "relaxing, having fun and working on myself are my main priorities. And you of course," she winked and those blue eyes staring into hers twinkled with delight, "there's a whole bunch of you I want to concentrate on both fully clothed and naked."

"Well it sounds like you know exactly what you want."

Beca let her eyes freely roam, "Hell yeah I do…"

Lifting the map from her lap Chloe used it to fan herself, because damn a look like that just inched the hotness factor up to level eleven. Eventually the map was snatched away by a seductively laughing Beca Mitchell and held between them.

"So where to next?" Beca casually asked knowing full well what that flush on her girlfriend's cheeks meant.

"Well…" Chloe cleared her throat pushing away the dirty scenarios currently running through her mind, "we've explored these piers and a few kelp beds," she pointed to each place on the map, "we can go back or…"

"Look _Otter Cove_ ," Beca excitedly interrupted, reading the description. "How far away is that place?"

Using her finger as a ruler Chloe did a quick calculation, "Not far, maybe a twenty to twenty-five minute paddle from here."

So far they'd only seen two sea otters, but Beca wanted to see more including some babies and preferably in the act of sleeping or eating. They won't be as cute as red pandas but it would be a close second and she wanted to get lots of pictures just for comparison.

"Can we go there?" Beca tapped the map with her finger, "I want to go there."

Chloe laughed as she folded the map and tucked it under her life vest for easy access later, "See, now we have a plan!"

"Vacations are the shit, I should've taken one years ago," Beca stated lightly pushing off from Chloe's kayak so she could start paddling away, "Oh can we stop at _Lovers Cove_ on the way back? I'm sure Gizmo and Billie want to stretch their legs, plus my homie loves the water I know he's dying for a swim."

"We can do whatever we want..." digging her paddle into the water Chloe gave it a couple strokes and easily caught up to Beca, "Hey since we're doing the aquarium tomorrow, what's the plan for the afternoon?"

"Don't know, haven't thought about it." Beca smiled as they glided along at an easy pace, "You got any ideas?"

"I was thinking hamburgers and beer at a cool local spot after we check in to our hotel," Chloe tossed out and she easily got a thumbs up, "Then late this afternoon how about a couples massage at the hotel spa?"

"Sounds fantastic," after this morning's upper body workout, they'll probably need it and Beca couldn't wait, "We can hit up the whirlpool afterwards and drink wine while we watch the sunset."

"See you're getting the hang of planning a vacation…"

* * *

Pushing the door of their hotel room open Beca let Gizmo and Billie off their leashes and watched them happily trot inside and over to their water bowls. She'd taken them for a short walk to stop her impatient fidgeting so Chloe could finish getting ready for their date. Having to share a hotel bathroom with someone, even when it's a suite, means way less space and constant bumping of elbows as they brushed their teeth. It didn't take long for Chloe to mention that and how date outfits should be kept a surprise, as she kicked Beca out of the bathroom.

"Honey I'm home," Beca joked tossing the leashes and room key card on a table. "You ready?"

"Five minutes," Chloe's voice echoed from behind the closed bathroom door, "I'll be right out."

Picking up her book, Beca flung herself onto the couch and cracked it open, "Take your time, I'm gonna finish this chapter."

Beca didn't really read anything she just kind of stared at the first few paragraphs the whole time. What she couldn't stop thinking about was how she hadn't written a single lyric in days and how her songbook was still tucked away in her bag along with her laptop and headphones. Music is still hanging out in the background of her mind, it's always there, but she's been so preoccupied the last few days that she hadn't felt the need to jot anything down. Although she's only officially been on a break for a couple weeks and vacation for three days, she's beginning to understand that work and life balance everyone talks about and she's actually enjoying it.

Hearing footsteps and the flip of a light switch Beca lowered the book so the edge rested below her eyes and as soon as she saw Chloe, her breath caught in her throat. Chloe's knee length dress was loose, but still snug enough to accentuate her girlfriend's curves in all the right places. For as dark as it was, it shimmered in the light just slightly and was fancy, but not the formal party type fancy, it was just right for tonight.

"Babe, I'm ready…" Chloe laughed as she slipped on a set of gold bangle bracelets hearing Beca's book fall to the ground.

"Wow you look…wow."

"Gorgeous?" Chloe grinned predicting the usual greeting.

"I was going to go with stunning, but," sitting up on her elbows Beca ran her eyes up and down Chloe's form, "yeah gorgeous works too."

"Thanks," Chloe bent and picked up the book up, closing it she set it on the table, "Is it too much?" She gave a little twirl, "I bought it with Aubrey a couple weeks ago and have been waiting for the right occasion to wear it."

Beca shook her head no, "You look pretty, I feel so underdressed now, I think I should change."

Holding out her hands Chloe helped her girlfriend stand, pecking their lips she took a step back and surveyed Beca's outfit again. Beca had gone simple, a sheer dark purple shirt unbuttoned dangerously low, black skinny pants and a black leather jacket. It was accentuated with just the right amount of makeup and accessories to make it all come together, but still with a touch of edginess. Beca could make a t-shirt and jeans look good, but damn classing it up a little like this always made Chloe all hot and bothered. In the words of Stacie Conrad, "Beca Mitchell was one sexy motherfucker and she doesn't even know it."

"You look good, trust me. This…" swirling a finger in Beca's direction Chloe winked, "I approve of all this, you look hot, delicious in fact."

Absentmindedly smoothing out her shirt, Beca's cheeks flushed, "Like I still don't know how you see that in me."

"I'm _not_ kidding," Chloe stated.

"Well, you're still the arm candy in this relationship."

"Hey," using a finger Chloe lifted Beca's chin. Stepping closer she connected their lips and gave a lingering kiss. "You're _everything_ I want," she whispered after pulling back slightly, "you're beautiful and I love how you're blatantly unaware of how attractive you are."

"I-I-I…ummm thanks?" Beca squeaked out, that tone and fingers trailing down her neck were doing things to her, fast. Then add in Chloe's face and how she's never had a girl look at her like she was someone's entire world, well holy shit she was now a full fledged blubbering mess. Swallowing the lump in her throat she desperately tried to regain some sense of words, "I like this, you're damn," she franticly shook out her hands, "you make me feel _things_ lots of _things_."

Chloe ducked her head so that her lips barely touched Beca's ear, "Like love?"

All Beca could do was nod, letting out a weak, "Yes…"

"Like you just don't know what to do with yourself? Like your head is spinning out of control. Making you wonder if you're ever going to be the same again after the person you love _touches_ you," Chloe very lightly pressed their bodies together, "or gives you this tiny lopsided shy smile." Shifting her head she saw the very one she was talking about, "The one that melts your heart, turns your insides to mush and makes you fall in love all over again."

"God yes…"

"Good, because that's how I feel every time I see _you_ step into any room," And with that Chloe drifted over towards her purse, leaving Beca stunned and slack jawed. Placing her phone and the room key card inside she glanced up and smirked, "You ready?"

Beca just raised a single finger in the air and let out a slow breath as she closed her eyes.

"I'll give you a minute…" Damn Chloe hadn't pulled a trick like that in a long time, it was nice to know she can still leave someone speechless without using anything except words. Just to send the message home she added, "Although the last time you said that phrase to me you'd just given me the orgasm of my life in the shower and I couldn't think about anything except what just happened for a good twenty minutes."

Beca's eyes flew open and she watched her girlfriend purposefully move to the door, as she tried to figure out what the fuck just happened, "That was one of the hottest things anyone has ever done to me and I'm not even sure you did anything."

Opening to door Chloe smiled, she knew exactly what she'd done, " _Baby_ let's go, it's time for you to wine and dine me."

"Jesus," if anybody other than Chloe called her that, Beca would be verbally reprimanding them, but listening to the way _baby_ rolled off Chloe's tongue was better than music. Hurrying towards a sexy redhead, she whispered, "You're going to be the death of me one day."

* * *

"Seriously Bec, this is the _best_ aquarium I've ever been to," Chloe could've traveled the world three times and never seen what they've seen in just a few hours. Currently they were standing in an oval shaped room with a school of fish swimming circles above their head, "And that's saying a lot because I've scuba dived the Great Barrier Reef."

"I knew you wouldn't be disappointed," Beca replied in an _I-told-you-so_ type air.

"I totally hit the 'girlfriend who likes to do fun things and take me to awesome places' jackpot," Chloe beamed. Her eyes traveled away from the fish and over to Beca and she had no idea how one person can be this amazing and attentive. "Why hasn't anybody snatched you up before me?"

Swinging their joined hands Beca didn't bother looking away from the fish, "Easy, because I was waiting for the right girl, I don't fit everybody's mold you know."

"Nope, you kind of break it, at least mine you did," tugging on their hands Chloe made Beca playfully tip sideways so she could press a kiss to a cheek, "Even if you freaked out holding that sea cucumber."

Beca's head whipped to the left and she instantly felt her face warm from embarrassment, "Hey! I didn't know it would be that slimy and slippery."

"Babe, little kids were laughing at you."

"Only because we were the oldest people in the kid zone touch pool thingy," Beca defended, "which _you_ wanted to do in the first place."

They'd been wandering Monterey Bay Aquarium for a couple of hours and Chloe doesn't remember ever having a date like this in her past relationships. One where both parties are having a great time together and laughing a lot, but that's how dating Beca Mitchell has gone and she loves it, loves how easy it is to just have fun together. All they've really been doing is navigating the exhibits at a casual pace and except for a few random times Beca has rarely let go of her hand. And that's counting the time she got a little too enthusiastic over the tanks that housed the Nemo and Dory lookalike fish. A playful eye roll was clearly visible in the fish tank glass as Beca grumbled about how they were supposed to be sophisticated adults on a fancy date, but then tired to inconspicuously snap cell phone pictures when she thought nobody was paying attention.

"You are so adorable," Chloe laughed, firmly planting her lips on Beca's to silence the rambling. Behind them she heard someone mumble things about a cute couple and she felt a smile reluctantly grow against her lips. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend she sighed in happiness, this is what being in love is supposed to feel like, "See I told you, we're a cute couple, doing cute couplely things."

"Yeah, yeah so you _love_ to tell me," Beca protested, "Only for you Beale…"

Chloe knows Beca hates the term "cute couple" but hey that's what they are, there's no denying it, _everyone_ tells them that, especially Jessica and Jessica _loves_ to tease Beca about it to no end. Beca may not outwardly admit to it, but Chloe also knows they both wear love struck looks on their faces and get those warm and fuzzy feelings just by thinking about each other. This relationship has been immensely good for both of them. The stability of a happy and healthy romantic relationship was something they've both been in desperate need of for a long time. Chloe is in a place she never thought she'd be able to get to again, she is comfortable enough to be open and in love with somebody and have it returned. Her love and actions are no longer one sided or taken for granted like her last relationship and that's a great feeling.

"Chlo you ok?" The halting of their easy banter and the faraway look on Chloe's face made Beca nervous, but then it was gone and replaced a loving smile, "You kind of drifted off there for a second."

"I'm just thinking about how much I love being with you," Chloe bit her lip at her unexpected admission, but it's what she's feeling.

Beca chuckled, "You're pretty great too," giving another quick kiss she slipped her fingers through Chloe's again, "Now you want to swing by the otters one more time before hitting up the kelp bed exhibit then head to dinner?"

Swinging their hands as they began walking Chloe nodded, "Sounds like a plan, I'm getting hungry."

"Me too…"

"Oh look Bec," stopping in front of a floor to ceiling glass window Chloe held back a laugh watching Beca's eyes go wide in the reflection, "Here's the killer jelly fish you were so scared of yesterday."

"Shut up," Beca shifted uncomfortably on her feet. If she actually wanted to drop their hands she'd be folding them in indignation across her chest right now, but she liked the warmth their joined hands provided. Instead she opted to scoff and roll her eyes as Chloe fucking cackled beside her, "Whatever dude, I am _not_ scared of them, I could've sliced them with my ninja paddle skills."

As Chloe was dragged away from the exhibit and onto the down escalators she was full on laughing. If at all possible Beca was like ten times cuter when all flustered and blushing like this while trying to maintain a microscopic shred of badassery. Chloe couldn't help it, that was such an easy opportunity to slide in a jab and she couldn't pass it up, they'd literally walked right into it.

"Beale!" The laughing ceased and Beca felt herself fight to not to smile, but she wasn't going to allow Chloe the satisfaction of knowing she found the whole thing absurd too. "If you want any part of this," she trailed her free hand suggestively down her body, "for the next month, I suggest you cool your jets woman."

"Please," Chloe snorted out as they stepped off the escalator, "you and I both know I can go _years_ without sex and you can't."

Beca's forward movement briefly faltered, in hindsight she hadn't anticipated that response, but it was totally legit. She was a very sexual person, Chloe was right in that aspect, she loves sex, but she especially _loves_ sex with Chloe. Granted they'd only been going at it for a relatively short period of time, but she has a long term girlfriend now and she's looking forward to all the benefits a healthy sex life has to offer. The last thing she wants to do is screw that up, because she knows what it's like going through dry spells or resorting to hooking up with one night stands and using Stacie or Fat Amy as her wingman.

"Yep, totally won that battle," Chloe mainly said to herself, but also just loud enough so that Beca heard.

"I am only conceding defeat because there are children around and I really, _really_ …" pausing Beca slowly let out a breath, "don't want them to hear the highly inappropriate and suggestive things that have been swirling around my head since I saw you in that fucking dress."

"But I love it when you talk dirty…"

"Yeah well," Beca's eyes shifted to a family with a stroller not far from them, "parents of kids and babies wouldn't be a big fan."

"Speaking of fans," Chloe smiled seeing the same little boy she'd spotted an hour ago, "Follow me."

Taking the lead Chloe maneuvered them over to the far side of the two story kelp forest exhibit. Turning so that it looked like they were observing a couple of fish swim by she was finally able to confirm what she thought she'd seen earlier. The boy, who was maybe about seven, had his jacket off, but even from this angle and distance the logo on the t-shirt was unmistakable, DJ Titanium. It was monogrammed in giant white spray painted letters along the dark blue shirt in the same font and style as the Hyde Street Studio's logo and _anything_ officially released by DJ Titanium.

Stepping behind her girlfriend, Chloe lowered her hands on a set of slender hips then rested her chin on Beca's shoulder and whispered, "Don't look right away, but there's a kid about halfway down the glass wearing one of _your_ branded t-shirts."

"Ok," turning slightly Beca pecked Chloe's lips and as she twisted back into place she saw him. She remembered him, he looked a little older than last time they'd met and she couldn't help but smile. "I know him and yes that's my one and only official t-shirt."

"I've never seen it before, where did he get it, because the last time I checked you don't even have an official website," Chloe continued in a whisper.

Without saying a word Beca quickly turned and lead Chloe to a semi-secluded area next to an emergency exit where people weren't lurking around. She didn't want to do this here, but she really didn't have any other choice. There wasn't anything left to hide from her girlfriend and she wasn't going to hide this, because this was just as important to her as her music.

Early in Beca's career, Gail came to her with a marketing plan and a merchandising team that were prepared to sell anything from t-shirts to posters to even fucking bedspreads of her so called "branded material" so that they could to continue to capitalize on her success. She hated the whole idea, that wasn't what she was about, and sitting for hours discussing color schemes, fabric materials and design costs took her away from her music. It was too much to handle so she nixed the whole thing, even the professionally designed website that was ready to go live that afternoon. Instead she got up and walked out of the meeting never giving any of the people in the room or the idea a second thought. _Except_ when Gail came to her a couple years ago with one request she couldn't refuse.

"Ok so I don't market myself," buying stuff at concerts was one thing, because people also got an experience and a story to tell, but Beca loathed how other musicians sold forty dollar t-shirts online just to make a profit, "I let my music speak for itself."

"That's what I figured," Chloe tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before casually crossing her arms as she lightly shivered.

"Here…" Slipping her jacked off Beca draped it over her girlfriend's shoulders, "Better?"

"Much," Chloe inwardly swooned at the small action and how Beca didn't even hesitate. "Now how does that kid have one of your shirts?"

"I have a few boxes laying around the studio," Beca just got an inquisitive look because of her vagueness. "Gail ummm, she was approached by a very…persistent cancer foundation that she couldn't turn down," it's funny because this was the first time she actually found out her manager had some semblance of a heart. "One of their terminal patients was a huge fan and wanted to meet me. Gail prolonged approaching me about it for a month, because she thought I'd get mad."

"But you didn't? You broke your own protocol and met them didn't you?" Beca nodded with downcast eyes and Chloe knew she'd just found out a little more about the type of person this amazing woman is.

"The thing I got mad about was because she didn't bring it to me sooner," it was really hard to put into words how humbling it was for Beca to know that meeting her was someone's dying dream, "You can't say no to that, my mom would kill me, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I turned down a sick kid."

Something tells Chloe that in situations like this Beca would never deny a fan, "Do they come to you?"

"Yeah, the foundation pays for their travel expenses and I take care of everything else while the family is in San Francisco." That's if it was medically feasible to travel, Beca has flown once to visit a kid in Michigan, "We spend the day in the studio, giving tours or playing instruments, just you know having fun. Sometimes if I have an actual recording session going on I make them my assistant for the day or the band, for some reason it's _always_ Maroon 5, makes them an honorary member," her smile grew because those guys were great and they really go out of their way to make the day special, "Then Emily arranges a BBQ at my house for the family, Aubrey even shuts the deli down and everybody, including Lilly, willingly joins in."

"Beca that's…" the simple story made Chloe want to cry, "that's incredible and so sweet of you."

"I let them be a part of my world, meet my friends, so that even if it's just for a day they can forget about their problems," Beca shrugged, it was rewarding on a level even music couldn't even touch. "It's actually one of the rare highlights of my job."

"So where does the shirt come into play?"

"Oh, Emily gets a care package together for their trip home," Beca's face brightened. "She's extremely crafty, they always have some special theme and are done to perfection, even Aubrey is in awe of the creativity. Along with whatever else she adds she also puts a few autographed CD's and a couple t-shirts, one of them being my official one."

"And the families, what do they say?" Chloe asked.

This side of Beca's celebrity persona intrigued Chloe, it's a complete one hundred and eighty degree shift from what she expected. She always pictured DJ Titanium, well Beca, to shy away from everything fame had to offer, including meeting fans. This however was a gracious celebrity putting their fears and personal demons aside to fulfill someone's wish. It also kind of falls in line with the whole music foundation that's set up in Beca's mother's name, because Aubrey wasn't joking a couple months ago when she said, in passing, that Beca was a very generous and gracious person. In Chloe's opinion, a vast majority of the celebrity world could learn a lot from Beca Mitchell's outlook and realize that fame and recognition goes well beyond top ten hits and millions of dollars.

"They're great, they respect my privacy because they just want to see their kids happy." Shuffling around on her feet Beca wasn't one to openly discuss this part of her life, she always equated it to bragging and she hated that, "I don't make them sign anything that says they can't talk about me or whatever if that's what you're going to ask next."

"No I wasn't, it never even crossed my mind. Bec you make someone's dream come true," Chloe quietly said. Reaching out she took Beca's hand in hers and ran a thumb along the headphones tattoo, "I never imagined you'd do anything like that, it's inspiring."

Beca glanced over at the kid then back to her girlfriend, "This is something I don't _ever_ want getting out, I don't meet kids with terminal diseases for fame or because I'm rich and need to do a good deed."

"That's not what I meant," Chloe softly interjected.

"I know, I just needed to establish that…" Beca shrugged it off and decided to be completely honest, "Although our circumstances are drastically different, I know just as good as them what it's like to not really be a kid."

"Music took away some of your childhood didn't it?" Chloe simply asked.

"Basically yeah," Beca nodded, "I mean…I had this gift that even my mom didn't fully understand and she was a musician. What she gave me was the creative outlets I needed to express myself." It was the right thing to do, she'll never argue with that, her mom helped her achieve all of her dreams, "Unfortunately it also took me away from being a normal kid, just like I imagine their diseases do."

Chloe is starting to understand why Beca is speaking with so much passion about this and why it's such a sensitive subject. Giving back like this didn't just help children it also helped Beca acquire and experience the things she missed out on growing up.

"So is that," Chloe tilted her head in the direction of the little boy currently standing with his hands on the glass staring up at the kelp beds in amazement, "one of the kids you met?"

Seeing that kid smile Beca did too, "Yeah a couple years ago, he had an older brother who wasn't going to make it. They were from San Diego, I think, and one of the first families I ever met with."

The two brothers lived with their grandparents and Beca can remember very accurately how much the whole family smiled during the time they spent together. The grandparents even commented on how Jonathan, the oldest, hadn't been this happy in months as they played Call of Duty on her PlayStation. She also remembers Gail telling her a couple months later that Jonathan had died, but when she called the grandparents to offer her condolences all they could do was gush about how happy Jonathan had been since the day they met. She'd always been the outcast and loner and never in a million years did she think she could impact someone's life like that, but that day on the phone taught her otherwise and to never take her fame for granted.

"Is it weird that we're seeing them here?" Beca asked out of the blue finally spotting the grandparents sitting on a bench off to the side, "Like do you think it's some kind of sign?"

An arm wrapped around Chloe's waist and pulled her a little closer, "I don't know, I'm not sure what to think actually."

"Me either," Beca lightly laughed giving a quick kiss.

It kind of seemed like karma was telling Beca this would be the perfect opportunity to slip into the spotlight without it being a big deal. For some reason having a photo show up on the internet of her and the kid wouldn't be a bad thing. Except she couldn't do that to the family, so she was going to keep this meeting low-key and figure out another way later.

Letting out a breath Beca sighed, "I want to go talk to him."

"Then go, I think they'd like to see you," Chloe reassured although she could feel the tenseness in Beca's body grow. "You don't have anything to worry about, the place is practically empty."

"You're right," slipping her hand to the small of Chloe's back Beca started moving them forward, "lets go."

"Bec, I think this should just be you," it's not that Chloe didn't want to, she just didn't feel it was her place, "I'll browse the gift shop, I want to grab a new sketchbook anyway."

Removing her hand from Chloe's lower back, Beca intertwined their fingers, "I realize that, but this is the celebrity side of my life and I'd like to share it with you, it's one of the more rewarding aspects." She flashed a quick smile, but Chloe still looked petrified, "Chlo what's wrong, tell me?"

"I don't know," Chloe bit her lip in worry, "I just feel like I don't belong, like DJ Titanium is your world and Beca Mitchell is mine."

"And that's my fault," Beca said, trying to convey her guilt and put all the blame on her, "this whole conversation could've been avoided if I'd been honest with you right from the beginning."

Chloe shook her head, "I'm just over reacting."

"You're not…"

"Then why does it feel like my life is suddenly going to be placed under a microscope and people will judge me again?"

"Look at me…" that got Beca no reaction and she had no idea how to interpret the _again_ tacked on to the end of the question, but she decided to focus on the other parts first. "Fuck what other people think about us, I don't care. I love you, you're my girlfriend, that's all that matters to me."

This is the first time Chloe will be seen as DJ Titanium's girlfriend in public and it was so daunting that it made her head spin. For some reason red carpets and television interviews didn't worry her, but encounters with fans did, because she can see the judgment as they interact. Plus meeting with a fan where Beca single handedly made their dream come true was nerve wracking and she was afraid she wouldn't make a good impression.

"Babe take a breath." Beca cupped her girlfriend's cheeks, she knew this was overwhelming and she understands the apprehension, "I don't want to force anything on you, if you need more time to digest my fame that's OK…I didn't plan on introducing you to this side of my life today, I wanted to ease you into it."

"I know Bec, it's just…" Chloe closed her eyes briefly collecting her thoughts, all of the sudden everything was hitting her all at once, "up until three minutes ago, I was just Beca Mitchell's girlfriend. Now I'm also DJ Titanium's."

"I understand," Beca's hands started slipping away but Chloe firmly held them in place in an effort to keep herself grounded, "this is a lot to take in, but I want you to be comfortable with that _title_ ," god she really hated that term, "because at times like these it's the reality of the situation."

On the inside Chloe is freaking out and she has no idea why, she is ok with Beca's fame and has been since the day she found out. This has to do with expectations and the unwanted pressure she's putting on herself for probably no reason at all, it's what she's always done since she was little and realized she was never good enough for her parents. It's hard to move past that, but looking at Beca, who is being so understanding and so sympathetic to her feelings, kind of makes all her worries wash away. Beca is confident in her, so she should be confident in herself too because being DJ Titanium's girlfriend is just a title. There's no reason she couldn't do this, she can easily navigate this world, because in her heart she'll always be Beca Mitchell's girlfriend, and Beca Mitchell will be the one by her side.

"I'm sorry," Chloe sucked in a couple calming breaths, she hadn't felt that helpless since the day the court case involving her family's death had been closed and she decided to run from her problems. Except this time she didn't run, for once she was staying in someone's loving arms, "I kind of had a mini-meltdown over something stupid."

"Chlo, it's not stupid, your feelings aren't stupid to me." Beca emphasized, trailing her hands down her girlfriend's neck and eventually down so they were holding hands again, "It's ok to be weirded out and overwhelmed, anybody in your position would be. But you're different, it's almost like you've dealt with this before. Are you sure you haven't secretly dated a celebrity before me?" That earned her a small shove and a giggle, "See there's that smile and confidence I love."

"Well you're being," Chloe laughed accepting a quick kiss, "you're goofy adorable self, I can't help but smile at that."

Beca nodded feeling just a little bit better, "That's me, that's who I am, who I will always be with you. The famous side of my life is just for appearances and right now we need to play that part."

"I told you I'd be there for you," Chloe is going to push her newfound fears aside and dive right into her new role, it's the only way to get past these feelings, "that I'll be what you need me to be."

Tugging on the hands Beca stepped closer, effectively closing the gap between them, "I just need you to be you. Wherever we are and whatever we're doing," Chloe needed to know nothing will change between them, "I'll still be Beca and you'll still be Chloe, and in the words of Fat Amy, together we're Bhloe."

Every time Fat Amy sees them together that's how they're greeted and Chloe just laughed at the reference and rhyme, "Well everyone loves a little Bhloe."

"That they do, just like I love you…" Standing on her tiptoes Beca gave a chaste kiss, "Now if you still want to go to the gift shop I completely understand." Helping Chloe slip her arms into the jacket she smiled, "I still need to speak with the Vogel family though."

"No, I'd like to come with you," Chloe reassured. It was nice knowing that Beca understands this fear, which came out of nowhere and was stupid to begin with, and still puts her feelings first. She's never had someone care so much about her. "I want to see you be a celebrity."

Beca chuckled smoothing out the jacket, "Trust me, she's more boring than what I am now."

"Somehow I doubt that," Chloe grinned, "you're prettying boring. In fact, you're the most boring person I know."

"Not true, Aubrey Posen is the queen of boring people," Beca quipped back.

"Babe be nice…"

"Dude, she listens to eighties music and is married to Jesse," in Beca's book those reasons alone would sway any vote, "she's super _lame_."

Chloe rolled her eyes pressing a kiss to a cheek, "So am I _lame_ because she's like my best friend."

"Nope, you just drop a couple cool points, but easily gain them back when the she devil isn't around you," Beca grinned as they began moving away, "Now, shall we my love?"

Chloe felt her heart soar when she moved to follow Beca and a hand was held out, waiting for her to take it. Those simple thoughtful actions are what she loves the most, "We shall, do I look ok?"

Glancing to her right as they walked Beca lifted their hands and gave them a kiss, "Gorgeous, just remember to be you and that you don't need to impress anybody, because I already love you…I promise this will be quick and we'll even have time to stop by the gift shop before we go to dinner."

Chloe put on a smile watching Beca gave a tiny wave as they approached the family. Leaning closer she whispered mischievously, "Good because I've also decided to buy you a stuffed sea otter, you know for memories."

Beca kept her smile firmly locked in place as her girlfriend shook with quiet laughter, "Ok but please don't mention how I smacked my forehead on the glass while I was trying to get a closer look ever again."

* * *

The restaurant they were in was nice, _extremely_ nice, like waiters-stay-away-from-your-table-and-let-you-eat-in-peace nice, and Beca's glad they took the hotel staff's advice for their romantic night out. The restaurant wasn't huge, but it was spacious with tables and booths spread out just far enough from each other that conversations wouldn't be overheard. Their table was, in their opinion, the best the restaurant had to offer, because they were seated in front of a large set of windows and were able to watch the sunset over Monterey Bay as they ate. It was perfect, the ambiance was sappy rom-con movie romantic chic and she couldn't help but kind of never want the night to end.

Sure they'd been on dates before, tons if they count their not officially dating dates, some were even fancy like tonight, but Beca can't remember any of them being this intimate. Call her cliché, call her sentimental or even call her corny, she didn't care, because she'll own up to the fact that she actively participated in making lovey-dovey eyes from behind wine glasses or between forkfuls of food and that she initiated handholds across the table that consequently led to them playing with each other fingers between courses. God romantic dates were the shit and she'll never, _ever_ , tell Jesse he is a sap for planning elaborate dates with Aubrey anymore. She'd give her right pinky to have all their dates like this.

The woman across the table from Beca made her feel a lot of things, loved, respected and worthy, along with a whole other slew of adjectives that she can't possibly conjure up right now. Chloe gives her this confidence that she hadn't found in any other place or person except maybe music and it was all done so effortless that she almost missed the shift. She wasn't jittery speaking with the Vogel family and she could care less that she took a couple pictures or signed an autograph in public. This time last year she wouldn't have done any of that, she would've chatted with the family then politely excused herself before slipping out the nearest exit. The difference now was that Chloe was by her side, that Chloe is the best thing that has ever happened to her and that Chloe makes her a better person in all aspects of her life.

"Soooo," Chloe broke the comfortable silence setting her empty wine glass aside. Beca turned away from the window and towards her with a smile, one of those lopsided adoring smiles that pretty much makes her fall in love all over again.

"Soooo," Beca exaggerated making them both chuckle, "what are you thinking, my love?"

"How I like that," Chloe saw the questioning face, "I like when you call me, love or my love, it's…" she anxiously played with the edge of her napkin. She was embarrassed to be even be admitting this, but earlier her face had flushed bright red when Beca introduced her to the Vogel family as _my love_ , "I don't know it's just different from your 'hey gorgeous' greetings, it makes my stomach erupt in butterflies."

Resting her elbows on the table Beca leaned a little closer, her heart beating rapidly, "You are _my love_ , I've never had someone I wanted to call that," she shrugged, "it just kind of slipped out one day and I liked using it."

"Well I love it," Chloe smiled, "so don't stop, ever."

Beca gave a quick wink, god she loved Chloe Beale, "Yes ma'am."

Resting a hand in the middle of the table Chloe wiggled her fingers, "How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not, that I can assure you…"

"To me you are," Chloe confessed as Beca's hand found it's way into hers, "To me all your quirks and idiosyncrasies are what makes you perfect."

Beca lightly laughed, "But I'm complicated, set in my ways and moody."

"I know, but I also know that's a front because you're different with me." Tracing the lines of Beca's palm Chloe felt like she could easily walk through life with this person, "You're very…gentle and understanding with me, loving. You put me and us above everything and I realize how significant that is, especially now that I know," she glanced around the restaurant, " _things_ about you."

"You, I don't know, you make me want more, want _you_ …constantly and in multiple ways," Beca said feeling her cheeks heat as she trailed a finger up to trace the ladybug tattoo on Chloe's wrist. "It's funny Stacie talks about how she has a constant wandering eye in relationships, but I don't see how that's possible for me when I'm with someone like you. You hold my attention and have since the very beginning."

"That's a good thing," Chloe knew Beca was a very passionate person and needed more outlets than just music to express that, "And trust me," she stilled the flowing finger against her skin, "you _definitely_ hold my attention too."

"Well," Beca looped her hand around and tangled their fingers together, "I'm glad because I plan on being with you for a very, _very_ long time."

They kind of have this undeniable sexual chemistry that is always there, simmering just below the surface, and it does things to Beca. She's never been so fucking attracted to a person like she is Chloe Beale and that jacks with her mental state, but in a good way. She fucking loves Chloe, loves everything she stands for, the strength she exudes and the graceful way she carries herself. Chloe is like that unattainable hot girl from the cover of Maxim Magazine, the one with the ridiculously perfect body, gorgeous smile and sultry eyes, the one that everybody is pretty sure only exists on those glossy printed pages. Except her dream girl is sitting right across from her and is way more attractive in person and on so many levels.

"Have you enjoyed tonight?" Beca immediately blurted a little too loud making Chloe giggle, "Because I've loved every second of it, I never thought dating someone could be like this."

"Me too…" Chloe softly answered, "but all our dates, even the ones to grab a burger at In-N-Out have been great." They lightly laughed, but the sentiment she implied was reflected back to her in her girlfriend's eyes, "Although ones where I get to dress up and we spend the evening…"

"Being grownups, doing grownup things," Beca joked with a smirk plastered across her face, "and I don't curse?"

Playfully rolling her eyes Chloe couldn't help but love that answer, "You can take the girl out of the jeans and Converse, but you can't take the jeans and Converse out of the girl."

"Aww you love me," Beca winked.

"Unfortunately I do," Chloe sighed, "I love you a whole lot."

Clutching a hand to her heart Beca gasped, "Don't sound so excited about that Chlo."

At the animated tone, Chloe's mind drifted back to their earlier interactions with the Vogel family and how it had revealed a lot about Beca's character. She's only ever seen Beca interact with friends or random people like grocery store clerks or waiters, but to see Beca with fans was eye opening. Beca had a different kind of swagger, one that was confident and poised, yet still a little reserved in an adorably awkward charming sort of way. Beca had been great, easily chatting with the family then getting down on Andrew's level to speak to him and perform a secret handshake that had the small group laughing. It was crazy because the whole time they were standing there Beca was a celebrity, this larger than life celebrity with _adoring_ fans that was easily seen in the way the family looked at her girlfriend, but at the same time Beca was the same Beca she fell in love with.

Beca even lovingly answered questions about where they met, how long they'd been dating and their vacation plans for the next month. Chloe had been nervous the whole time, but the reassuring hand that had rested on the small of her back and the thumb massaging soothing circles during the whole conversation silently told her that her first foray as a celebrity's girlfriend had gone smoothly.

In a pleasant way, the whole interaction of them as a couple with the Vogel's felt domestic and it brought Beca's brief mention of engagement rings and popping the question back to the forefront of her mind. At the time she'd been blindsided, mainly because she'd been preoccupied with how to tell Beca she quit her job and not make it sound as bad as it really was. So, her response kind of made her seem indifferent and scared, when the truth was she had imagined what it'd be like to be married to Beca. Beca's erased her thoughts of inadequacy and has showed her what it means to be loved and cared for and that makes her want marriage even more. She desperately wants her own family, she wants kids and to be an invested parent who gives them all the love and support that she never had growing up and she sees Beca right there with her. The only thing now is for them to have that conversation, except Beca hasn't mentioned it again and Chloe feels responsible for that.

Leaning part way across the table Chloe smiled when Beca quickly met her for a quick kiss, "Mmmm I almost think _that_ is better than the dessert we're about to have."

"Debatable, because I'm really looking forward to that vanilla crème brulee," Chloe's face scrunched up in confusion making Beca laugh, "I'm kidding, your kisses are way better than food."

Plucking the wine list from the side of the table Chloe opened it, "I swear you are such an ass sometimes."

"Ohhh feisty, I love it!" Beca grinned as she used a finger to tilt the wine list in her direction so she could see Chloe's beautifully smiling face behind it. "So gorgeous, what are we going with next?" Trying to read the menu she let out a huff, it was all foreign to her, but Chloe had a knack for choosing great wine, "You pick, I'm complete shit and 0 for 3 so far tonight at pairing."

"This looks interesting," resting a finger at the bottom of the page, Chloe read off each of the wine names, "What do you think?"

"I've had flights of beer before, but never wine so," three ounce pours of each wasn't much to split between them Beca thought, "what the hell, why not?"

"I thought we weren't cursing," Chloe laughed closing the menu.

Beca grinned, " _Sorry_ , I meant crap and heck."

Signaling the waiter over, Chloe quickly ordered and they were told that their dessert would be out be out soon. Beca politely smiled at the waiter when Chloe said they were in no rush because they were perfectly content eating, drinking and chatting until the place closed down.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe asked once the small wine glasses were set in front of them.

Picking up the first glass, Beca gave it a sniff then placed it back down and did same for the second and third before ultimately choosing the second, "Anything, you know that."

"Yesterday when you were talking about revealing yourself," Chloe bit her lip, she didn't want this to sound as invasive as it seemed, "you never told me really why you're doing it?"

Beca gently set the glass down and looked up at Chloe, "It's time, you know, I can't stay hidden forever. Don't get me wrong, I like being unrecognizable, I prefer it actually, but it's also a major pain in the ass having to constantly cover my trail and watch what I say all the time."

"Is it equivalent to being confined within your mind?" It was a legitimate question and one Chloe has been dying to ask.

"Yeah in a way I guess," Beca rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "It's stressful, I'm constantly concerned that someone who knows will slip up, that I will slip up and say something unintentional." Letting out a sigh she smiled, "But on the other hand it's nice, we can have dates like this…" She briefly glanced around the room to the other couples absorbed in their own conversations, "No one bothers us, there's no fans asking for autographs and no photographers waiting to snap a pic of me walking down the street or us kissing."

Chloe froze, because little does Beca know she has a whole folder _full_ of pictures of them doing random things, even kissing. She fully understands Beca's apprehension and has gotten her own little glimpse into the things Beca is most scared about. She knows she should say something, that Beca should know right now, but she still doesn't think it's the right time, it's just going to have to wait until they get to LA.

"I see." Reaching for a wine glass Chloe took a quick sip, "Is it hard trying to pick and choose who knows and who doesn't?"

Beca brightly smiled, surprisingly that was the easiest thing to do, "No, I can pretty quickly identify who is real and who is fake, it's actually one of the rare social cues I can read without any help." Holding up a finger she stopped the next question because she already had the answer, "The hard part is overcoming my anxieties about people's reactions, sometimes I get so scared that I'd rather not say anything and I know that's bad, but it's how my complicated mind works."

"If people were music would it be easier?

"Yeah, I wish everything was as simple as music," Beca frankly stated, "but life is a fickle funny thing. I'd be a rock star if I could navigate both."

"Bec you are a rock star," Chloe laughed reaching across the table.

Dropping her hand into Chloe's, Beca couldn't help but join in the laughter, "Touché…I need to come out of hiding, not just for me, but for us." Seeing a weird look she followed up by adding, "In order for me overcome some obstacles in my life," and in her head, "I need to accept the one thing that I've constantly run from. I didn't run from you and the emotions you brought out of me were enough to scare the shit out of me."

"Same here," Chloe confessed not looking up as she played with the other girl's fingers, "you're not alone on that one."

"I faced one of my biggest fears by putting my heart on the line with you. You could've smashed it and walked away at any point." Placing her other hand on top of Chloe's fidgeting ones Beca waited for their eyes to venture back together, "Being emotionally connected to people is the hardest thing for me, it's why I only have a handful of friends and never really had a long a term girlfriend before."

"But I've changed you?" Chloe asked and Beca just nodded. "So let me get this straight," she smiled, she's never impacted someone's life before and it felt really good to be that person for once instead of a let down, "you don't think it'll be that hard to tell the world who you are because, to a certain extent, you're not emotionally invested in them."

Beca gave the question a few seconds thought, "I guess yes. My fans, they only want to see what's on the surface and to put a face to a name. While you and our friends want to see what makes me tick, you guys care about what happens to me, the fans just want me to keep producing hits."

Picking up a glass Chloe swirled the contents, "That's an amazing outlook."

"Trust me, it took a long time to come to that conclusion," picking up a glass Beca held it up and they clinked them, then took a sip. After savoring the red wine taste, which she found she enjoyed, she decided to turn the tables, "Ok, so now can I ask you something?"

"Yep, ask away…"

Beca knew she should keep this neutral and was stepping into shaky territory, but they'd been totally honest with each other the last few days that she thought it'd be ok, "Your family…"

Chloe tensed and carefully set her wine glass down, "What about them?"

"I know they're hard to talk about." Blue eyes flipped to Beca's so fast that it almost made her flinch and sit back in her chair. She could sense the hurt and sadness behind them, she'd seen it before during Chloe's break down and on other occasions where funny family stories were being told, "Do you have any good memories?"

Running a finger over the rim of the glass Chloe eventually turned her head and looked out the window, "None…My little sister was the best part of my life."

"Tell me about her then," Beca quietly and cautiously urged, "what was she like?"

"Innocent, a very loving kid who worshiped the ground my dad walked on, but he wouldn't give her the time of day." Chloe's answer came out in a low monotone voice, "She wasn't a boy, she was just another disappointment, like me."

"I get that," setting her glass aside Beca let out a slow breath, this conversation was going nowhere, Chloe was shutting down like always. Despite her better judgment she pressed on because she wanted to know about the one family member that held some significance in Chloe's life, "but I want to know why she's special to you. Clearly she means something," reaching for a hand she twisted the ring that never left Chloe's thumb, even during showers it was there, "because you wouldn't wear this every day if she wasn't."

Wiping under her eyes with a napkin Chloe could see Beca's face reflected in the glass, "My parents were always busy working, we had a nanny for a while but once I got old enough it was just us. We did everything together, we cooked, celebrated birthdays and holidays alone."

"Chlo, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Beca's voice wobbled slightly.

Beca was well aware of how her girlfriend was treated growing up and the expectations she faced, but it still hurt her heart knowing how people, parents, could be so cruel to someone as amazing as Chloe.

"Look you want to know and I'll tell you, it's no secret my parents had money," Chloe bitterly began, "but they were still shitty parents who opted for yachting in the south of France every Christmas and New Year's while we were left at home. Do you know what it's like to have a five year old ask why mom and dad aren't helping decorate a Christmas tree or having to sign birthday cards and buy presents every year because they forgot? I'll tell you what it's like, it sucks and it hurts in ways I can't even explain. But I'm never going to be that kind of parent when I get the chance."

"What was her name?" Beca's heart was aching and she felt guilty for pushing, so she tried to put things back on a happy subject.

"Claire," Chloe breathed out sadly as her heart rate began to slow. "She was this little ball of energy, she just had this charm that could always make me smile."

"Kind of like you, you have that ability too you know."

"I really, really miss her, she was my best friend."

The best times were Saturday mornings when Claire would shuffle into Chloe's room with uncooked strawberry Pop-Tarts, two juice boxes and a blue stuffed panda tucked under her arm so they could watch cartoons together. That was Chloe's favorite memory and the one activity she still misses the most every weekend. Even when they were in boarding school together, every Saturday, without fail, they ate Pop-Tarts and drank juice.

Holding tightly to her girlfriend's hand Beca knew Chloe was on the verge of tears, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"An hour before she and my parents died," Chloe bluntly stated, tone turning icy as Beca's face dropped. She shouldn't have been so harsh, Beca was just asking questions that she should've answered without being a bitch.

"Did you get to say goodbye?"

"No," dropping their hands Chloe violently wiped away her tears, "the doctors tried to keep her alive so I could say goodbye but by the time I got to the hospital she was already gone."

Taking her girlfriend's hands again Beca held them tight, "Chlo, it's ok to be upset, to be angry. I was…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," moving her hands to her lap Chloe stared down at them and rapidly twisted her thumb ring, "I don't like talking about what happened."

"So you love to tell me." Leaning forward Beca sternly whispered, "I understand, I just want to know about that aspect of your life, so I can help. You try to hide the pain, but I can see it and it kills me because I don't know what to do to make it better."

"Bec, I appreciate your concern and understanding but…" using her napkin Chloe dried her eyes again and she could see her girlfriend restraining her thoughts, fighting to continue to listen to her and not get upset, "that's in my past, it can't be changed, so there's no need to discuss it."

Beca's shoulders slumped and she felt defeated, she can't get anything out of her girlfriend. Hell it took her this long just to get the name of Chloe's sister, other than that she knows next to nothing. Yes the circumstances are tragic and painful, but so was what happened to her mom and Chloe knows pretty much everything surrounding that night. Chloe is great with supporting her, listening to her ramble on and on about her mom and giving words of advice when it's needed the most, but she can't return any of it. It simultaneously breaks Beca's heart and makes her mad because she doesn't like being left in the dark, she just wants to give Chloe the same kind of comfort she gets.

"Chlo, that's not the point," Beca let out a frustrated sigh as she tapped her fingers along the tabletop, "I just feel like this aspect of our relationship is a little one sided you know? I'm trying my best, but I don't know what to do if I don't know how to help."

"I'm fine, I have to live with the outcomes of what I caused," Chloe shot back trying to keep the anger at bay and her voice neutral, "It's the cards I've been dealt."

"What do you mean what you caused?" Beca urged, but immediately got a death glare, "Chloe what happened?"

"My family hated me and my choices," Chloe really didn't want to start an argument, especially since they'd been having a great night. Throwing her hands out in aggravation she stated, "How else do you want me to explain it?"

"Ok, I get it," fiddling with the edge of her napkin Beca didn't dare look up because she didn't want Chloe to see her heartbreak, "You don't want to talk about it, I'll drop it and never ask again."

Chloe dropped her shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief, she just wasn't ready to discuss what happened, it still hit to close to home.

"Thank you," Chloe weakly whispered, feeling a tear run down her cheek again.

Beca gripped the arms of her chair and looked up to stare across the table, she really shouldn't say this, but her words were already slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them, "You know sometimes I just I don't know how to read you and it makes me feel like I suck at being your girlfriend."

So far in their entire relationship this was their only source of friction and they hadn't really argued about it, Beca usually backs off, but she can feel a big fight building. It's part of the reason why she wants to start asking more questions, otherwise things will explode later on down the road.

"Babe no," Chloe finally reached out, but when her hands weren't taken, she realized she'd really screwed up. Beca wasn't doing anything wrong, just asking for little insight and she wasn't providing it. "You're an awesome girlfriend and you help me even though you don't realize it. I just put up a wall because I'm not used to having people care about me."

Beca wasn't sure how to read that look, it was a mixture of sadness, yet complete understanding, "I've told you and showed you in a hundred different ways that I love you and I care about you, I just don't know what else I need to do to prove it," tentatively reaching out she grabbed Chloe's hands and they smiled at each other as the tension in the room dropped, "I just want you to know you don't have to be in pain alone, you can talk to me, because I don't want you to feel like you have nobody. I know what that's like and thankfully Aubrey and Jesse and Stacie pretty much saved me."

"And I've never had family or friends like that."

"You do now."

Chloe gave their hands a quick squeeze, because she hadn't realized until now how true that was, "I love you and I'm sorry I got so upset, but family is a painful subject."

"And I'm sorry I pushed." Beca gave a smile, silently telling Chloe how much she was appreciated, "I'm here for you so please don't shut me out."

"I'll try not to," Chloe smiled.

"That's all I ask for."

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah we're good," Beca said, standing slightly she leaned over and gave a kiss, expressing how much she loved and cared for Chloe. Pulling back she joked, "I think we survived our first mini-fight."

Chloe just laughed, loving the way Beca could effortlessly sway a conversation and make her feel better, "We did, but I'm sure we'll have more."

"Oh for sure…"

The waiter wandered over with their crème brulee and they both gave quick thanks as he set two spoons down in front of them then moved away. As Chloe took her first bite she marveled in how hard, yet easy it was to talk to Beca. Yes, she fought what little information she gave tooth and nail, but she'd said more about her family in the last few minutes, than she had in years. And Beca hadn't backed down or ran when she got frustrated, instead she kept pressing, but in a very caring and noninvasive way. There's so much she needs to tell Beca, about her job, about why she quit, about her family, but for some reason she can't fully open up, she just shuts down and that's bad. She's giving everything she can to this relationship, but at times she still feels lost, even though she's found a home and life with Beca. Maybe it's time for her to seek professional help in dealing with things from her past because in the words of Beca Mitchell she wants to get her "shit together" too.

"This," Beca used her spoon to point to the dessert a few minutes later, "is fantastic, I can't believe I've never had it before."

Covering her mouth Chloe giggled, "It's simple to make, I can teach you, I took a cooking class in France one time and we made it."

"I'd like that, I love cooking with you," Beca said before taking another bite. "You know I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"Well you have a whole year off, you could hop on a plane tomorrow," scooping up another spoonful Chloe winked, she'd love to take Beca to Paris it's kind of the epicenter of romance for couples, "and be at the top of the Eiffel Tower for sunset the next day."

Licking her spoon clean Beca set it aside, "Is it pretty?"

"It's honestly too beautiful to even describe," Chloe gushed, "you wouldn't believe me, you just need to see it for yourself."

"Yeah, but I'd need a tour guide, a _very_ hot and _very_ redheaded, tour guide."

Chloe reached for one of the wine glasses and finished it off, "She's expensive…"

"Don't I know it," Beca grinned from behind her own glass, setting it aside she gestured around the table with a hand, "I mean this dinner alone is going to cost me like three weeks worth of groceries, but…" she let out a regretful sigh, "she's worth every penny though."

Laughing Chloe brightly smiled, "Think of this as a trial run, like a business dinner, you know testing out the merchandise."

"I don't think this tour guide would want to hear what I think of her _or_ want to do to her," Beca shot back in a sultry tone, making Chloe's eyebrow arch in interest, "Unless she's into more of the one on one tour guiding thing, where _all_ services are included?"

"I'm sure if you take her to nice French restaurants and stay in luxury hotels she'll provide whatever…" Chloe licked her lips, "service…" then pulled the bottom one between her teeth and released it watching Beca's eyes darken, "you may need."

"All inclusive, that's doable and hot, just like you," the room suddenly got warm and Beca reached for her water glass, "Damn I like the way you work it."

"No diggity…"

Beca shot a wink and a sly smile and felt the slightest bit victorious when Chloe's neck flushed, "No doubt."

After taking a sip of water, Beca set her glass down and sat back in her chair in thought. The whole Paris and tour guide thing was purely coincidental, but a good leeway into what she'd been toying with since she signed the contract for the James Bond movie.

"So Miss Beale, in December I need to go to London for a few days," letting out an anxious breath Beca put on a reassuring smile after the abrupt subject change, "a week at the most, do you want to come with me?"

"Beca I…"

Grinning, Beca could see the excitement and she felt it too, "We can do London for Christmas the Paris for New Year's, someone _just_ told me it's beautiful."

Chloe didn't know how to respond, because the last few Christmas's she's spent wrapped in a blanket watching holiday movies all day. Considering how many question were asked just planning their month getaway to a beach house Beca owned, she didn't really think Beca was much of a traveler, but it seems like her girlfriend is fully embracing her newfound freedom. And well Chloe loves to travel, so she'd be stupid not to jump at this chance to travel to one of her favorite cities with the love of her life.

"I'd love to go with you," Chloe's excited face mirrored Beca's, but she still couldn't help to ask, "But don't you usually spend it with Aubrey and Jesse?"

"No, they go to their families, I'm always invited, but I feel awkward and out of place. I usually just hangout at home with Gizmo," Christmas was a hard time for Beca, her mom loved it and it's never been the same since she died. "Sometimes I go eat dinner with Emily's family. Last year was weird for some odd reason, Fat Amy was in town so we went to a fancy buffet downtown and got totally shitfaced on champagne Christmas Eve. Coincidently that was the time Amy blew chunks in Cynthia Rose's SUV."

"Gross…"

Beca indifferently shrugged, "Probably was, glad I don't remember."

"Anyways," Chloe smiled, not wanting any further details of those two's escapades, "let's go to London and Paris."

"Awesome," Beca held out her hand for a high five, "I'll talk to Gail and all you need to do is figure out how many days off of work you get and the Emily will arrange the plane tickets and shit…"

Oh man _work_ , Chloe thought, that really wasn't an issue anymore, but she didn't want to be a buzz kill right now, so she improvised, "Time off won't be a problem, I can work from anywhere, plus London has a great music scene I can write about. Why are you going there anyway?"

"Ohh that," Beca waved a hand like it's no big deal, "I have one song to record and the London Royal Philharmonic won't travel to me and..." She paused for effect fighting back an exciting grin because even she knew how killer this song was going to be, "Neither will Adele, but they are both easily in the same place the month of December so it's best to record things then."

"Oh my god," Chloe's jaw dropped, Beca was confirming everything she'd read on Tumblr a couple weeks ago. Placing both hands on the tabletop Chloe leaned forward, shifting her eyes around the room she animatedly whispered, "Are you really doing that song for Skyfall?" Beca's eyebrows just rose in amusement, "Holy shit are the rumors true?"

"Yes and yes," Beca confirmed with a smirk, "How'd you know that?"

"People at Rolling Stone have been speculating since Adele sent that cryptic Tweet last month," except that was a lie because Chloe only searched Adele's Twitter after she'd read that uber fan's Tumblr page, but now everything has just been confirmed by the source, "Beca you could get nominated for an Academy Award, almost every James Bond song has?"

"I know, Jesse's already working on my acceptance speech." Beca didn't need the constant reminder it just added even more pressure, even though the possibility it was exciting, "I've already started working on the music…" Composing symphony arrangements, writing lyrics and producing, was a huge undertaking and she wanted to make sure she took her time, because this was going to honor her mom's legacy it needed to be perfect, "I'll tell you like I told Aubrey, this is my one and only project I'm taking on during on my time off. It's an opportunity I couldn't pass up, my mom would've killed me."

"Can I meet her?" Chloe bounced in her seat making Beca laugh, "She is like one of my idols."

"Yeah of course, we've spoken a few times, I told her you might be coming," there was a squeak of surprise and her girlfriend's excited movements stilled making Beca laugh even harder, "What?"

"You mentioned _me_ to Adele?"

"Yes…"

"Adele knows _my_ name?"

"Yes, she wants to have dinner one night before we start recording…"

"Holy shit, holy shit, she and me and us," Chloe rapidly pointed back and forth between herself and Beca, "I…oh wow, I need to start shopping for an outfit like yesterday."

Beca finished off their last glass of wine as Chloe practically hyperventilated across the table, "Is this what your celebrity freakout looks like?"

Placing a hand to her forehead Chloe grinned in astonishment, "Yeah sorry, she's just, she's fucking _Adele_ , Beca."

"Jesse said the same thing," folding her napkin Beca set it on the table then motioned for the waiter for the bill, "don't worry, she's cool."

"Precisely, that's what's intimidating about this entire situation," Chloe took a couple calming breaths while fanning her face, "Nice celebrities are the most intimidating."

Fishing a credit card out of her wallet Beca didn't even bother to look up while asking, "You didn't freakout like this when we were backstage at Outside Lands or when you found out who I was?"

"Because you're you," Chloe waved her hands in Beca's direction, who playfully reeled back, "you're like my pocket sized cutey who is all adorable and cuddly and funny and someone I just love so much."

"And?"

"And she's Adele, like the _Someone Like You_ , Adele."

"I've won Grammy's too Chlo, more than her actually."

"Yeah, but…"

"Ok, ok, I get it she's cooler than me," Beca handed over her card not even bothering to check the bill, instead she just laughed at her stuttering girlfriend, "you're like one of those crazy super fans aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes as a blush just rolled up Chloe's cheeks, "I get it and I love you, but you can't act like a spaz when we meet her so you got a few months to get it out of your system."

"I can be cool..." Chloe took in a couple breaths and let it out, "Can I take a picture with her?"

"I don't see why not, but you need to ask her first," Beca loved seeing Chloe this amped up.

"Oh babe! When we get back to the hotel can we watch a movie?" Chloe didn't know how to interpret Beca's weird facial expression, "It's a great way to end our date night with our fur babies at the foot of the bed, I'm sure room service can bring us popcorn."

"How much have you drank tonight? You're flipping topics faster than pancakes," Beca probed, even though a movie sound like an awesome plan, "but seriously lets do it, you can even pick."

"Will you stay awake?" Chloe asked standing.

"Can't guarantee it, there's a high probability I'll pass out, you've liquored me up real good tonight with all this wine," Beca rolled her eyes when Chloe playfully frowned in an over exaggerated silent movie type of way, "We can still snuggle though."

Chloe's face brightened as she straightened her dress, making her way around the table she smacked a loud kiss on a cheek, "Thanks you're the best girlfriend ever! Ok, I'm going to run to the ladies room, meet you at the front?"

"Sure." As Chloe moved away Beca once again realized how lucky she was to have this amazing woman in her life, "Hey love?" Chloe turned and flashed a heart stopping smile, "FYI, you're the best girlfriend ever too."

Pressing a hand to her lips Chloe blew a kiss, "Love ya…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think! So leave me a review or drop me a message I'm all ears.
> 
> Once again if you want to read more, just google the fic name, you can find this fic, along with it's other chapters that I'm slowly updating here, over on the another fanfic site.
> 
> Until next time...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing posting this last week. But in any case you're getting it now so enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope I don't own PP and that sucks but it's the way it is...
> 
> Now on with the show...

_Four weeks later_

Beca fell into a pool chair with a thud and kicked off her running shoes with a groan. It was barely ten in the morning and she was already fucking exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. She has this growing love hate relationship with Chloe's so called "workout routine." In one aspect, she loves how awesome she has felt this last month but in the other, she hates how the results don't happen overnight. Plus there's that whole eating right and drinking less which is more of a pain in the ass than actually working out. According to Chloe both Starbucks and Dunkin Donuts are "empty calories" and "completely unacceptable forms of nutrition" after their workouts.

When Beca originally came up with the idea of getting back in shape, she never anticipated that her totally awesome girlfriend would be an Aubrey Posen level drill sergeant. Chloe has her ass up at the very _least_ three times a week before seven so they can run to the gym, workout and then run back. Then on their off days, Chloe has them doing yoga or walking along the beach with their dogs. She doesn't mind those days because it doesn't really feel like a workout and she's grown to love yoga, somehow it elevates the soreness and clears her mind.

It always amazes Beca how much they accomplish fitness wise before a vast majority of the population even eats breakfast. Don't get her wrong, that whole outlook took some getting used to, but after her normal "I'm not a morning person" routine wears off she gets over her hatred of people and all activities before noon and she gets with the program. Chloe is actually really great, she gives Beca her space, doesn't push to have idle chitchat and once a smile cracks her face Chloe just stops whatever she is doing and gives the best good morning kisses Beca has ever had.

So it's not like it's _all_ bad, Beca is actually feeling better both mentally and physically and has grown to like the whole exercise routine. Chloe likes to "keep things moving" and as "non-repetitive as possible" so the intensity varies from day to day so she doesn't get bored. She thinks it done so she doesn't die or cause herself bodily harm because she's forced to focus on repetitions and form rather than how Chloe's ass looks in a pair of shorts or how toned her girlfriend's arms are. Although she's fairly confident Chloe purposefully situates herself so they are face-to-face during planks or pushups just to see her falter. She swears they have more eye sex in the span of three minutes than she has ever had with anyone in her entire life.

Afterwards they either run home or opt to grab a smoothie and walk along the beach hand in hand. Today wasn't one of those walk on the beach days, Chloe wanted to see how fast she could do a mile and rather than leisurely jogging back home until Chloe was out of sight and she could walk, Beca decided to try it too. Much to her surprise she smashed her previous record by a whole seven seconds and as a bonus she didn't die, so double win.

The best part was seeing Chloe's smiling face once Beca caught up way faster than expected. She couldn't help but grin the rest of their run home because all she heard was ecstatic praise amongst multiple high fives and sweaty cheek kisses. Chloe didn't even bother turning on the playful pout when Beca said she wasn't running another three miles just for fun. Instead, her girlfriend just nodded and gave a final kiss before they each veered off in their own directions, Beca towards the entrance of her Malibu gated community and Chloe off towards the local high school to run laps on the track.

Running the ice cold Dr. Pepper can along her face and neck Beca let out a sigh, "Yep, just what the doctor ordered."

"Babe no," Chloe giggled as she held the French doors open letting Billie and Gizmo out to roam around the back patio and pool area. "You need to rehydrate with water or Gatorade and eat some fruit not…" walking over she picked up the bag of Cool Ranch Doritos from the small table and shook her head, "Look just save these for lunch ok?"

Beca frowned as the soda was removed from her hand and set aside and replaced with a bottle of water and a banana, "Being healthy sucks."

"Just yesterday you said it wasn't that bad," Chloe teased making her way around the chairs.

Beca narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, "That was before you took my snacks away."

Now it was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes, "You'll get them back, besides I give you not one but _two_ ," she stressed holding up her fingers, "cheat days. And I totally didn't mention that empty ice cream dish I found on the piano this morning."

Peeling the banana Beca took a quick bite, "That was at one this morning so _technically_ I ate it on a cheat day."

Chloe really didn't have a valid retort because Beca was right _and_ smugly smiling at her like she knew it too while chewing, "Whatever just finish your banana and drink your water."

Without warning the sexy redhead ungracefully plopped down into Beca's lap making her laugh, "Hey gorgeous?" Legs were flopped over one of the armrests trapping an arm as she continued to watch Chloe get settled. Tipping her head to the right in amusement she stated, "There are two chairs, you know, for two people."

Slipping her trapped arm from under the offending leg, Beca set her water bottle in Chloe's lap then broke off a piece of banana and tossed it to Gizmo.

"I know, but you are much more comfy," giving a quick kiss Chloe took a bite of her pineapple yogurt. Grinning with the spoon in her mouth she wiggled around just to emphasize her point.

"God I love you," Beca exhaled with a warm smile as she wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend. Just that little bit of movement in just the right spot sent warm and tingly feelings straight to the pit of her stomach. Kissing her girlfriend's neck she whispered, "Damn the things you do to me Chloe Beale."

"Someone's mind is in the gutter."

"You have no idea," came Beca's muffled response against slightly flushing skin.

Threading her fingers through brunette hair Chloe gently pulled her girlfriend back and gave an easy kiss, "I love you too and later I promise."

"But you can't like sit on top of me…well damn," Beca let out a slow breath. It had only been a few days since the last time they had sex, so her hormones needed to chill, "Sorry I'm just…"

"Frustrated?" Chloe interrupted knowingly.

"I mean yes and no, honestly I've always been a somewhat sexual person, I don't flaunt it like Stacie, but," Beca briefly bit her lip rubbing a hand along her face. "I don't know what it is about you," her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, "you kind of always make me want you, even when you're not trying, and I've never had that with someone before."

Chloe brushed a strand of sweaty brunette hair away from a cheek and smiled, "And that's ok, I like it, it's flattering. I've never had this kind of attention before so I kind of antagonize it because I like the way you make me feel."

"Really?" Beca heard a quiet hum of appreciation and she smiled glad to know she wasn't being an overly horny asshole.

"You're subtle about it too," it wasn't necessarily words, more along the lines of actions, things like a glance or a touch could drive Chloe nuts. Beca was proficient at it and it was way more appreciative than just being outright hit on like she has been in the past. She can tell Beca means everything, "You're smooth and charming and I love it."

"Good to know," Beca grinned, "Now are you gonna make me eat that liquid chalk or what?"

"Yes, and I've added pineapple to mask the taste," Chloe scooped some yogurt onto her spoon and held it out, "You only have to eat a few bites, it's better for you than Doritos right now, I promise."

Beca opened her mouth and accepted a bite, after grimacing she closed her eyes, "I'll just, you know, wait until you're done."

"No you owe me a couple more bites," Chloe chided as Beca just shrugged with her head resting on the back of the chair, "so don't fall asleep…"

"Yes boss…" Beca grinned like a fucking fool hearing that light giggle.

It constantly surprises Beca how fast Chloe can make her heart do weird things and send her stomach into flip flops over something as simple as just sitting together. It's what keeps drawing her in and in a weird Chloe Beale way it keeps her on her toes and in check. She feels whole when she's around Chloe, which is a sharp contrast to the barely hanging in there type of lifestyle she had been living almost nine months ago. She isn't walking that fine line between ok and not ok anymore, she is sleeping more, she exercises and eats right, she is finally taking time off from work and is in a healthy happy relationship.

They are both working on their issues in their own way and Beca can physically tell Chloe is happier and in a much better place than when they first met. She doesn't want to be the type of girlfriend who pushes, but she is still concerned that there are things going on in Chloe's life that aren't being talked about. Some days she sees a lot of hurt and disappointment or internal conflicts going on and sometimes it looks like Chloe wants to say something but either can't or won't and she doesn't know how to fix that. It's getting to the point where she is going to have to say something, however she doesn't know how to broach the subject without it seeming like she is the bad guy.

Hearing the spoon scrape the bottom of the bowl, Beca opened her eyes and reluctantly took her final few bites. No matter how yogurt is disguised, it still firmly holds one of the top spots on her list of foods she absolutely hates. It ranks right up there next to tapioca pudding, Jell-O and cabbage.

"Happy?" Beca asked frowning. Retrieving her water bottle she washed away the aftertaste then slammed the empty bottle down on the table next to the chairs, "And done! Where's my Dr. Pepper?"

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Chloe laughed at the antics, even though internally she was glad she wasn't being given much grief about post workout snacks anymore.

"Not really, I still hate yogurt," Beca grinned drumming her girlfriend's knee, "but I'll live because a hot girl just fed it to me."

Setting the empty bowl aside Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's lips, "You're so cute."

"But I'm like totally gross right now," Beca retorted before capturing Chloe's lips again and quickly deepening the kiss. As their tongues brushed together she noted how it faintly tasted of pineapple yogurt and how now it didn't seem so bad. Fingers weaved their way through her hair and she eventually broke the kiss. "I'm in desperate need of a shower," she stated slightly out of breath, "How is that cute?"

"I _love_ ," Chloe stressed, "your sweaty bod, especially when it's pressed up against mine all naked and stuff," she wiggled around.

"You're too much Beale, I swear to god," Beca barked out a laugh, "although _that_ is the best workout we do, seriously don't mind that one, like _at all_."

Chloe pecked Beca's lips a couple times and reveled in how a hand effortlessly slipped under the edge of her shirt and caressed her side. It sent awesome shivers down her spine and straight to her core.

"You did good today," Chloe deflected as the hand roamed higher, grazing the underside of her sports bra and back down, "I'm really proud of you for pushing so hard."

"Thanks I'm getting the hang of the whole running thing and I felt pretty good," Beca knows she'll be sore tomorrow, but she is actually looking forward to stretching it out during their morning yoga and coffee. "I know I bitch and complain a little," her hand stilled as Chloe raised an eyebrow, "ok _a lot_ , but seriously this is probably something I should've done a long time ago."

Chloe brightly smiled and felt her insides slowly turn to mush as the hand moved from under her shirt, softly over her backside and down her thigh. Beca was purposely ramping her up by applying just the right amount of pressure to that sensitive spot right behind her knee then dragging those limber fingers up so they barely brush beneath her running shorts. As subtle and innocent as it may seem, Beca knows what she is doing and how it's affecting her. They've spent a very _generous_ amount of time exploring the sexual side of their relationship over the past month and Chloe could, in Beca Mitchell's own words, "actually use a good lay right now" and Beca is one _fantastic_ lay.

"I know you'll be ready for that Turkey Trot fun run next month," Chloe fought to keep her voice neutral and not reveal how turned on she was getting just by mere fingertips.

"Speaking of trotting," Beca watched eyes flutter shut as her thumb teasingly dipped under Chloe's panty line, "I'm glad to have you all up in my personal space, but what happened to those extra miles?" She wickedly grinned hearing a long slow exhale, "Chlo, you ok?"

Shifting slightly, Chloe's legs parted just a tiny bit giving Beca more room, "Good, I'm good, continue what you were doing…I mean saying."

Fuck that thumb and now a couple fingers were inching closer to their intended destination and Chloe was finding it _extremely_ hard to concentrate. Beca hadn't even made it to her most sensitive spot yet, but it was close enough to have the exact same effect. She pulled her lip between her teeth, biting back a moan as she desperately tried to keep her hips from lifting to increase the friction.

"I like seeing you lose control like this," Beca whispered. Chloe's face was lightly flushing and her breathing was picking up, "it's sexy and turns me on…" Dipping her head she faintly sucked on the sensitive spot right under Chloe's ear and it earned her a shiver, " _You_ turn me on."

"Mmmm," tilting her head for better access Chloe let out a ragged breath, no one has ever uttered those words to her with so much passion and emotion, "Bec?"

Stilling her movements Beca grinned against the soft skin, "Yes my love?"

Chloe's eyes flow open, she really shouldn't be playing this game right now, she has her final job interview over Skype with one of the chief editors of the San Francisco Chronicle in less than an hour. She really needs to look presentable and put together so she can nail it and get the job. The last thing she wants is to look like she and her girlfriend just fucked each other's brains out in a chair next to a swimming pool. But Beca's hands and mouth just feel so good that it's hard not to convince herself that one scenario needs to take precedence over the other.

"Baby," Chloe moaned out feeling Beca's thumb finally reach its intended spot and giving a few tight circles, "please don't leave a mark."

Beca detached her lips from Chloe's pulse point, "It doesn't sound like you really want that."

"I don't, but," Chloe dropped a leg to the ground and the thumb slowly working her clit was replaced with an index finger, "you know I hate covering it up with makeup."

"I'll just have to leave one someplace else then," Beca chuckled feeling Chloe's body sag against hers. She never meant for things to escalate to this, she totally meant to just tease, but Chloe hadn't exactly pushed her hands away. "Is this ok?"

Chloe's hips lifted and she nodded, "Yeah, I never figured you for an exhibitionist though."

Beca's haze filled eyes fully opened and she glanced around in all directions. Both pieces of property to the left and right of her house were empty, she was sure of that, because she owned them. Not to mention how her house was situated on a private stretch of beach in one of Malibu's most exclusive neighborhoods. Only residents of the gated community had access to it, so even if a neighbor was having a party, nobody would see them.

"What we're alone," Beca pressed a little harder which earned her a whimper of pleasure, "Besides we totally did it in the pool last weekend."

That image flashed through Chloe's mind making her want this more, "Do whatever you want to me just make it quick."

"Is the sex really that good that you're down for just a quickie?" Chloe shot Beca a disbelieving glare making the brunette cheekily laugh, "I stand corrected."

Beca's skills in the bedroom never cease to amaze Chloe, if she had to rank it, she'd put it at a mastery level. Beca Mitchell is an amazing and confident lover and holy fuck just when she thinks they've done it all something new happens or things go from needy to sensual in the blink of an eye. Sometimes Chloe wonders how it's possible that someone can be that good in bed but then Beca touches her in a different way or a position is switched up and all her questions are answered.

Chloe's never had sex like she has with Beca, it's ridiculously hot, but at the same time a lot of fun. They both occasionally make mistakes, like a kiss will totally miss, a nose smashes into a cheek or that one time Beca over anticipated where the edge of the bed was and they both went tumbling off the side, so they're able to laugh at each other. Like the good kind of laugh too, the kind that makes her feel loved and cared for instead of self conscious and scared of screwing up again. Beca is just so incredibly sweet and funny and someone who can make the most awkward moments feel planned and totally normal.

When the hand slowed, Chloe felt her stomach muscles loosen and she feared Beca was going to stop. By this point she was worked up and couldn't go through a final job interview on edge like this and there wasn't enough time for full on sex. Either Beca was going to get her off and fast or she was going to use her hand and do it herself.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Chloe's fingers clamped down on the hand preventing it from completely moving away. "Don't stop," that sounded way more desperate than she intended but at this point she didn't really care, "god your hands are so good."

"Turn around…" Beca softly demanded prying Chloe's fingers away as blue eyes shot back to hers in distress.

"Why?" Chloe shuddered from the loss of contact.

"Just trust me on this," there was no movement by the girl in Beca's arms, just a questioning look that made her smile. Reaching up she rubbed the forehead crease that seemed to have taken up permanent residence on her girlfriend's forehead, "I see this when you paint or draw and you won't tell me what's wrong."

"I-I've just had a lot on my mind lately," Chloe quickly covered, she didn't want to talk about everything right now and she needed to convey that very delicately, "I'm trying to process my thoughts, make things right in my head, that's all I promise."

"So let me take care of you," Beca softly stated giving a loving kiss, "I'm here to take care of you."

"I need you Beca," Chloe whispered leaning in again, god she needed this woman in more ways than one, "Can you just finish what you started?"

Beca didn't ask any further questions just nodded and made a mental note to bring up the stress she'd been seeing later.

"Whatever you want, so unless you want to strain your back when I make you cum and me to dislocate my elbow because of the odd angle I suggest you turn around and lean into me and let _me_ ," Beca raised an eyebrow, "take care of _you_."

Chloe quickly spun around so she was looking out over the pool and ocean. She took a few seconds to get comfortable and the minute she was, Beca's arms snaked around her waist pulling her in so their workout clothed bodies were completely flush. She could feel rapid warm breaths against her neck and despite never laying a finger on Beca, she could tell her girlfriend was just as anxious as she was.

"This is so fucking hot," Beca's left hand inched Chloe's t-shirt up then rested low on her girlfriend's belly.

"Hotter than the piano bench incident from a few weeks ago?" Chloe questioned.

"Oh shit that was hot too." Nonchalantly shrugging Beca added, "Give me a few minutes to replay the scenario and then I'll decide which is hotter."

After a few beats of silence they both burst out laughing as a forehead dropped to Chloe's shoulder. There was that whole laughing during intimate situations but it not seeming weird or ill timed thing again. Could Beca Mitchell be any more perfect?

"Uhhh fuck it," Beca breathed out, her lips finding the dip of Chloe's neck, "I'll decide later."

"Good, because we h-haven't had sex in a few days and," the light sucking made Chloe sigh in content. Her eyes drifted shut as fingers drifted below the waistband on her running shorts and wasted no time heading straight for their intended target, "And I'm antsy."

"Me too…"

"You know now that we're been having it regularly two days seems like forever," Chloe rushed out in a pant as she lifted her hips.

"I can rectify that situation…" Beca answered confidently as a cool breeze swept past them reminding her that October first was quickly approaching, "But before we get to full on ripping each other's clothes off," wiggling her hips against Chloe's perfect ass she attempted to relieve some of the pressure that was slowly building in her core, "Just sit back and enjoy this."

Fingers slipped through Chloe's hot mound and brushed against her clit making her body jerk involuntarily. When it happened again Beca's hold against her hip tightened just enough in this unbelievably caring way that said she wasn't going to allow her to slip. Her head fell back to Beca's shoulder and she let out a soft hum of appreciation as fingers slowly worked her up in this magically arousing pace. Fuck she needed this and Beca was so good at it.

"Damn you're so wet," Beca acknowledged lowly right next to Chloe's ear.

"See what you do to me?" Chloe replied as fingers finally settled in on her nub, beginning a slow rhythmic pattern that had been perfected over the last month. She exhaled, "Right there babe."

Beca was ready to burst and it was kind of embarrassing because her girlfriend hadn't even touched her yet. Except that wasn't entirely true Chloe's ass had settled in the perfect position and was giving her the slightest big of reprieve.

"Faster?"

"Yeah…"

"How close are you," Beca's fingers started picking up speed and Chloe's hips moved in time with them, "you're going to have to tell me because I can't see your face."

Chloe's mind was drawing a blank and it was like she had completely forgotten every single word of the English language. Holy shit Beca was just _touching_ her, simply touching, and ok there was a little sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck too, but over all it was just touching. It was insane how something so simple done by the love of her life just felt so good. Beca's fingers just instinctively knew what to do, they were strong, yet gentle, the patterns were rhythmic and sensual, like Beca was perfecting a song along the most sensitive parts of her body.

Being with Beca has opened Chloe's eyes to what it's supposed to be like to make love to someone. Amongst all her partners, both male and female, which there hasn't been many, she's never experienced someone as passionate as Beca Mitchell. Granted her first few dips in the lady pond where with people who were in the same boat as her, completely inexperienced, but she was a quick learner. However, since she has opened herself up to love again she isn't worried about underperforming or not being good enough, she's actually learned a lot about herself from just being with Beca.

Chloe is confident again, she is not second guessing everything she does and she is not letting old lectures from her parents constantly cloud her mind. She lets people in, she has real friends, including a best friend, and it's all thanks to her amazing girlfriend. She is also in this beautifully loving and trusting relationship that has a future filled with marriage and kids to look forward to. Being with Beca is the best decision she has ever made and the only thing she regrets is not defining their relationship sooner. She wasted so much time in the beginning trying to keep things between them casual and just friends when they could've been doing this, been happy and hopelessly in love, the entire time.

"Chlo talk to me," Beca's hand briefly stilled, "I feel like you're somewhere else."

"I'm here baby," Chloe quickly replied breathless, "I'm just thinking about how good you are to me and how I don't deserve it."

"You deserve the world and I'd do anything for you," Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe's temple. She'd easily give up her privacy and jump right into the spotlight if it meant Chloe was taken care of, "you're my everything, you're _my love_."

Chloe lifted her head and turned slightly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Beca gave a quick kiss then began rubbing again this time in faster, tighter, circles around her girlfriend's clit. It didn't take long to hear labored breathing and Chloe's body to sag further into hers.

"Almost there," came Chloe's the barely audible voice.

Beca swears it was one of the hottest fucking things she has ever heard and she smirked then lightly nipped at the t-shirt clad shoulder, which immediately earned her a groan. Damn she wished she could see Chloe's face right now, all contorted in pleasure and she would bet money that those insane blue eyes were squeezed tightly shut. She loved seeing Chloe's reactions right before she gave in, because Beca loved being the cause of it. In all her one night stands she never gave much thought to making eye contact with her partners, in the words of Stacie Conrad it's strictly a "wham bam thank you ma'am" type of thing. But with Chloe it was different she craved that aspect, that intimacy and that connection.

"How are you so good at this?" Chloe was slowly starting to lose it everything about this situation was the stuff dreams are made of.

"It's easy," Beca grunted out as her hand worked relentlessly, "when you have a hot girl moaning on top of you."

"You said that two days ago," Chloe joked, her whole body jerking.

"I also said be vocal," Beca's hand slid lower and a single finger entered her girlfriend. Judging by everything she could hear and feel, she was doing something right, but she craved more, "tell me what you want."

"Just…damn," Chloe's voice cracked as the finger hit that spot, her back bowed making Beca's hand falter slightly and the finger to vanish. Taking in a couple of deep breaths she took the brief reprieve to reposition herself, "Just get me off…"

Spreading her legs just a little wider Chloe essentially gave Beca more room to work. To emphasize that point she lowered her hand to the top of the one beneath her shorts and started moving it again.

"Better?"

"Yeah…"

Beca's chest was rising and falling in time with hers and Chloe could hear the slight whimper when her hips jerkily ground down and connected with the ones below her.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Beca blurted as her forehead ungracefully dropped to the back of Chloe's neck. The soft moans and body quivers were working her up at an unexpectedly fast pace, "you're going to make me cum too…you're killing me Beale."

Taking in how Beca was making her feel, like she was drowning in pleasure, Chloe quickly responded, "Yeah but what a way to go."

Using her free hand Beca gently tilted her girlfriend's face so that she could give a frantic kiss. Pulling back she grinned, "Just make sure you put death by orgasm on my headstone."

A breathy laugh escaped from somewhere between Chloe's labored breathing, Beca was being Beca and it just made her love this woman even more.

Maneuvering a hand to the one on her hip Chloe clamped down on Beca's wrist, "Set the pace."

"What?"

"Rock me," purposefully pushing her ass backward and forward Chloe demonstrated what she wanted. Altering the angle earned her a muffled cry of pleasure when she hit the right spot, "Use me in whatever way you need, but don't stop what you're doing to me."

Beca's grip tightened as she tried to slow Chloe's movements so she could focus, "I-I-I can't do both."

Craning her head back Chloe delivered another sloppy kiss, "Yes you can, you can multitask to a level that most people couldn't even dream of, this is easy."

Beca's gut was flooding with warmth and the muscles in her forearm were burning, "I don't know."

"I'm already moving," Chloe was refraining, she was seconds away from exploding, she could feel her lower body pulsating, "just show me what you need."

Beca swallowed hard and closed her eyes taking everything in. Chloe was panting, hell she was panting, and she wasn't even ashamed of how fast the adrenaline was pumping through her veins and making her heart race. Sliding further down in the chair she spread her legs further and used her feet to anchor them and the chair to the pool deck.

"Hurry Bec I want us to get there together."

"Ok…"

Something in Beca's mind snapped and suddenly she was clutching Chloe's hip and changing up the pattern, adding more pressure in one angle while keeping it lighter in another. This was so hot, she's never done this with anyone before, this was total porn material and they were the stars. She can't say it would be better if they were naked, because honestly their clothes were adding just the right amount of barrier that only enhanced this experience and friction.

"Chlo, I'm gonna…" Beca cried out a couple minutes later and immediately allowed her mouth latch on to the delicate skin right at the base of her girlfriend's neck.

"Same…" Chloe stammered.

Seconds later Chloe's orgasm rocked her body like a freshly lit firework being launched into the sky on the 4th of July. She let out a long thankful moan of pleasure and quickly followed by a mixture of curse words and Beca's name as her muscles tensed to an almost painful level. Beca followed a few seconds later with a muffled groan of Chloe's name against her back as they rode their shockwaves out together. Usually they gradually bring each other down, but this time they kind of just tightly held each other while whispering a few frantic 'I love you's.'

A couple minutes passed before they sank together against the chair as their breathing began evening out. Beca was the first one to crack and reluctantly move her hand up so that it could rest low on Chloe's stomach and she sighed in content as she traced light patterns.

"Wow," Beca eventually whispered with a small laugh, "well aren't we just a couple of horny assholes."

Chloe couldn't help but giggle too, "It's been _two_ days Beca."

"True," Beca laughed, "but I…" her mouth abruptly snapped shut, her body was still basking in the after glow and she honestly didn't have the effort to come up with a smart ass remark. "Yeah I've got nothing, that was awesome."

Picking up the hand from her stomach Chloe toyed with the fingers, "I needed that."

"Me too," taking a deep breath Beca inhaled everything that was Chloe Beale, then kissed a shoulder, "I'm not gonna lie, before I properly sex you up with no clothes for hours on end I need like a solid nap and eat some lunch." They both laughed, she can't picture anyone except the woman in her arms accepting her witty remarks at a time like this, "Between the run, the workout and now this impromptu," she waved a hand around, "whatever you want to call it."

Turning slightly Chloe loved the relaxed look she saw, "Stress relief?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Beca smiled then continued with her previous thought, "I need a little bit of a breather."

"Fair enough," Chloe said running her fingers lightly over her girlfriend's forearm, "besides we're working on your stamina."

Beca brashly scoffed, "I do _not_ need any help in the stamina department especially when it comes to sex."

"I'm just fucking with you," Chloe teased.

"So two days huh?"

The overconfident, almost cocky, tone was back and Chloe heard the smirk even though she couldn't see it.

"Yep, two days." Chloe simply stated lightly biting her bottom lip.

"How did we let _two_ ," Beca stressed, "two perfectly good days go sex free? And we're on vacation," she exclaimed in wonderment. "I mean we have no obligations we can do it when ever we want."

"We were busy, you napped and read your book all day yesterday."

"And you tanned by the pool and painted the day before," Beca tossed back with a grin, "and you're telling me we couldn't fit it in our schedule."

Adjusting to her original position in Beca's lap, the same one that started all this, Chloe gave a leisurely kiss. It spoke volumes and reemphasized the intimacy of the situation and how she felt on top of the world right now. When she deepened it just a little further the surprised hum she received made her inwardly grin.

Breaking away Chloe softly stroked a cheek, "You can make it up to me this afternoon."

"I plan to," shifting her eyes away from that beautiful face Beca looked out over the ocean. In the distance dark clouds were starting to roll in and she could almost feel the cool October weather that was behind it.

"Can't wait…"

Resting her head on the back of the chair Beca closed her eyes as Chloe cuddled in closer. It was barely eleven and so far she has had a nice run, a hard workout and an orgasm, what a great way to start her morning. When a kiss was pressed to her neck she couldn't help but hold her girlfriend just a little tighter and smile, a goofy and totally in love smile that she's sure everyone at Aubrey's deli would call her out on. It felt good, she felt good, her life, her relationship with this amazing woman and her vacation were pretty damn great right now.

"Baby?" Chloe glanced at her watch a few minutes later, her final interview time was quickly approaching.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to detangle myself from you, but I need to shower…"

"I can go with you," Beca suggestively wiggled her eyebrows making Chloe laugh.

"No you stay here we've got time for that later," reaching over Chloe picked up the small paperback book of Stephen King's _The Shining_ and handed it over, "Read your book and drink your Dr. Pepper, I'll let you know when it's your turn."

"You sure?" Beca asked cracking the book open to the marked page.

"Positive," Chloe nodded then stood.

Stretching out her legs Beca crossed them at the ankle then rested the book against her stomach and looked up, "Can we watch the movie version of my book this weekend, I'm almost done."

Straightening her clothes Chloe bent and picked up her dishes and gave a surprised smile. "Sure," she bent and gave a quick kiss, "it's a classic and I've been debating about asking because I know you hate movies."

"I promise I won't sleep," Beca guaranteed reaching for a hand, "we can have a date night if you want I can take you to a new restaurant, then we can come back here slip into our PJ's and like watch that movie with popcorn and wine. I like doing stuff like that with you."

Beca Mitchell just suggested PJ's and a movie for their date night and it was adorable, Beca was the best and cutest girlfriend ever. Bending down she gave another quick kiss, "Sounds great babe, tell you what, I've got a work phone call from eleven-thirty to twelve, so come up with a plan. Then after your shower and nap you can tell me all about it over lunch."

"Ok sounds good…" Lifting her book, Beca squinted down at the pages, "You didn't tell me you had a work call today."

"I almost forgot, it's why I didn't run the extra miles," Chloe stood completely still waiting for another question and hoping she wouldn't really have to lie again, "I didn't want to miss it."

"Understandable you have to go back in a couple of weeks," Beca answered without even looking up.

"Yeah…"

Chloe bit her lip as she reached for her phone on the small table separating the chairs and the reality of the situation sank in. She was keeping the whole San Francisco Chronicle job a massive secret and if she told the truth she would have to explain why she quit Rolling Stone and she just wasn't ready to do that. It didn't take long for the Arts and Entertainment Department editor to contact her after she initially applied and the first few weeks keeping the secret were easy. She and the editor exchanged brief emails and she was even able to schedule a phone interview while Beca was off at some music store buying an acoustic guitar. The hardest part and consequently the time she felt the most guilty was two weeks ago when the editor just happened to be in LA on business and wanted to setup an impromptu face-to-face meeting. She ended up using some excuse about shopping at one of the nearby malls just to be able to sneak away for a few hours. It just about broke her heart when Beca didn't even question her, just tossed her the keys to SUV, blew her a kiss and said to take her time.

Secrets like this shouldn't be happening, Chloe knows she should tell Beca what has been going on and she knows how bad it looks, like really, _really_ bad, that Aubrey has known way before anyone else. It's not like she hasn't tried to say something, she has on numerous occasions, and it has been driving her nuts, because all those times have ended up being the wrong time. Monterey ended up being a bust, because Beca had finally fully revealed everything to her there, and bringing it up on dates or at the movies and bookstores just seemed ill timed and awkward. And she definitely didn't have the heart to say anything when they had that sit down meeting with Gail discussing how to handle this exact situation if it ever came up in the press. That's when she broke down and finally called Aubrey and asked what to do and in true Aubrey form, no words were minced. She got a heavy dose of bluntness from her best friend and Aubrey was right in every point she made. There will never be a 'right time' to bring up a situation like this.

Beca is famous so things are slightly more complicated than if Chloe were dating a regular everyday person. It's something she tends to forget simply because Beca does such a good job at separating DJ Titanium's life from Beca Mitchell's. However that still doesn't mean that Beca doesn't deserves to know what transpired in that boardroom while she was sitting in front of the people who could and _would_ dictate her career path at Rolling Stone. Beca needs to know that she was essentially blackmailed into getting access to a celebrity that didn't want to be found in the first place and that quitting was the _only_ way Chloe knew how to protect that privacy.

Over the last month Chloe has gained a better understanding about Beca's reservations and fears when it comes to fame and every single reason she quit was every single reason why Beca is leery about stepping into the spotlight. Her girlfriend has a famous mother so there will be comparisons and expectations set that may never be met. There will also be constant hounding about her mother's personal life and the things surrounding her unexpected death. Then on top of all that add DJ Titanium's success and how things like being followed by photographers or being pressured into doing interviews and tours are stressful and it's really a no-brainer that Beca Mitchell just wants to live a normal life.

So yeah Chloe gets it, probably better than most because she has fully jumped into Beca's world with both feet. She was there the afternoon in Gail's office when the press release about Beca's year long break went live and Beca calmly, yet firmly, informed Gail and her publicity team that under no circumstances where they to release _any_ details other than the time off was long overdue. She was also with Beca that same afternoon they visited Beca's mother's grave and she finally saw firsthand how much that loss still affects her girlfriend.

Beca has needed all kinds of support this past month and with all of _that_ going on, how the hell was Chloe supposed to say she quit her job? It would've only added to the insane amount of stress that Beca already carries around. It seemed so minuscule and inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, besides what is done is done and she has effectively protected Beca and Chloe is glad she did it.

"Beca," Chloe chided with a hand on her hip. Noticing the squinting she was glad to have an easy subject change, "Where are your glasses?"

Sheepishly looking up Beca shrugged, "I don't know in the bathroom next to my contacts or," she bit her lip in thought closing one eye, "maybe on the piano next to my song book…"

Reaching out Chloe lightly smacked the back of a brunette covered head, "What am I going to do with you?"

After listening to nonstop complaints about headaches from reading Chloe had heard enough the first week at the beach house. One night she searched out a local eye doctor, got up the next morning, called them and made an appointment for that afternoon. Then she pulled a very reluctant Beca Mitchell, with insurance card in hand, through the doctor's door and forty minutes later had a prescription for contacts and glasses.

"You're gonna give me a kiss?" Beca watched those magnificent blue eyes just roll, but she saw the corners of Chloe's mouth twitch up. "Please," she added puckering lips, "pretty please just one?"

Stomping a foot Chloe let out a breath of air and reluctantly bent down and gave a peck, "Quit being so frustratingly cute, now where are they?"

"Maybe they're in my studio or next to your painting stuff," Beca trailed off, she really had no idea where she left them and she didn't feel like making a move to find them either, "Then again, they could be in my car."

Chloe groaned in aggravation and stared up at the darkening sky, "You need to wear them or your contacts babe, it'll help with the headaches and _I_ won't have to listen to you bitch."

"I know, I know, I'll get them…" Beca closed her book with a reluctant snap and started to stand but was pushed back down into the chair, "What? I need to wash my hands anyway."

"You stay put," Chloe jabbed a shoulder, "I'll find them, besides you'll probably get sidetracked and end up doing something totally random," she laughed giving another quick kiss, "Relax, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Turning in her chair Beca watched Chloe wander back into the house and grinned, "I can't believe that woman loves me sometimes."

"Me either," came a voice from somewhere inside the house.

Two minutes later Chloe stuck her head over the upstairs balcony with a phone pressed to one ear and an eye glass case in the other and sternly yelled, "Beca Mitchell…" She got immense pleasure seeing her girlfriend jump. "When and why did you change Aubrey's ring tone to the Darth Vader Imperial March?"

"Oh a couple days ago," Beca nonchalantly stated like it was no big deal. Returning to her book she turned a page, "it's fitting for someone as ominous as her."

Chloe fought back a smile and laugh as she heard Aubrey's shrill voice berating Beca through the phone, because yeah both voices she was hearing had very logical reasons for and against the song.

"Not funny…" tossing the eye glass case down Chloe inwardly laughed when they landed right in Beca's lap. Abruptly turning she headed back in their bedroom and towards the bathroom, "I'm sorry Bree, I swear if I didn't love her so much I could see your point, but she's just so damn cute."

Flinching away from her phone Chloe laughed when Aubrey responded with a stern, "That still doesn't make up for her lack of judgment and general stupidity."

Flipping the shower on Chloe shook her head as Aubrey droned on and on about how stupid Beca Mitchell was and how childlike the antics were. Which again she totally agreed with, but come on Beca was like the funniest person she had ever met and none of the jokes really annoyed anyone other than Aubrey. Half the time she just nods and agrees with whatever tirade her best friend is droning on about. It was a simple trick Stacie taught her when they first started working together, "look like you agree even when you find whatever Beca did funny."

"Hey, I hate to cut this short," Chloe interjected, "but I've got that interview soon and I want to shower and look halfway presentable from the waist up."

"Ok but wait, I just want to tell you…" Aubrey began.

"I promise I'll call you afterwards and you can tell me then," Chloe cut her best friend off, "I got to go, talk soon!"

* * *

After Chloe's interview, which really only consisted of hashing out start dates and salaries, she and Beca had a nice lunch then spent the remainder of the rainy afternoon in bed completely absorbed in each other. When they weren't preoccupied with activities to make up for the past two days, they dozed off or Beca would read while Chloe sketched or they simply talked. It was a nice way to spend a leisurely Friday afternoon and before they knew it the rain had cleared and the sun was barely starting to set.

"This one," Chloe's fingertips drifted over Beca's naked back faintly tracing the flower tattooed shoulder, "what's the story behind this one?"

Beca let out a breath as the fingers moved along her skin as she reached for a pillow, "You want the rebel without a cause version?" Bunching up it up she pressed a cheek against it and grinned, "Or I can give two stories and you can decide which one is a lie."

Chloe just laughed propping her head up with a hand and scooting closer, "I'll take real one please."

"Well you're no fun," Beca answered with a playful frown. She immediately got a harsh poke to the shoulder making her yelp, "Damn woman."

"Oh relax," tracing the intricate pattern Chloe couldn't help but bite her lip seeing grey-blue eyes flutter shut, "I'll kiss it," lowing her lips to her girlfriend's shoulder she lightly attached her lips then released then repeated, "and make it all better."

"You are something else Chloe Beale," Beca exhaled as feather light kisses trailed down her arm, "insatiable really."

"This is the best sex of my life," Chloe's words came at a staggered pace as she lifted a hand and pressed her lips against Beca's fingertips, "Do you really blame me?"

"Hell no!" Beca's eyes trailed along the thin sheet covering Chloe's body noting how the visible skin was still slightly flushed from their last go, "I've never had a long term girlfriend like you so yeah I've never had a sex life like we have now and it's…" Her eyes snapped back up to meet Chloe's, "Seriously I can't get enough of you either."

"Bec it's not just good with you it's…"

"Insanely good? Mind-blowing? Don't think I'll be able to feel my legs two days awesome?" Beca cockily questioned.

"Yeah all that and then some," maneuvering Beca's hand to her hip Chloe gave a quick kiss then walked her fingers up until they reached the flower, "So about this tattoo."

"Oh my god and you're such a tease too," the accusation came so fast that it made Beca's voice raise in pitch and them both laugh, "Dude were you just doing that thing again where you egg me on because you like the way I make you feel?"

Giving a guilty smile Chloe laughed a little harder and snuggled in closer, "Sorry…not sorry."

"I'm onto your games now Beale," raising an eyebrow in challenge Beca knew she'd never be able to win, she's just a sucker for hot girls who also happen to be her girlfriend, "It's cool besides I kind of like the attention too, I've never had it before."

"So we're even?"

"Yeah," scratching under her nose Beca let out a defeated sigh, "we're even."

"Good, now story time," Chloe giggled propping her head up with a hand again.

"It's not as glamorous as you think," no matter what angle Beca played this story it still wasn't as awesome as people hoped, "It all started out as a joke really."

"Oh interesting," Chloe beamed.

"I had been a fulltime freshman at USC for maybe two months," Beca fought to keep her grin at bay, "And my mom for some reason hated, _hated_ tattoos. Anyways I'd always wanted one and according to her while I was living under her roof I was under no," she waved a hand around in finality, "circumstances allowed to get one. So being the amazing daughter that I am, the second I moved into the dorms, I called and made an appointment."

Reaching out Chloe pinched a cheek, "Well aren't you just the cutest," she smirked as her hand was swatted away, "little rebel there ever was."

"Whatever," rolling her eyes Beca continued, "I had this badass idea for equalizer bars on my lower back, you know keep it subtle and the whole 'you see my face before you see my tattoo' type of deal."

"I asked for the _flower_ story Bec," tangling their feet together Chloe smiled, all of her girlfriend's tattoos were tasteful and barely noticeable unless you really looked for them. "Not that I'm not interested in that one," she ran her hand down Beca's back and stopped in the middle to delicately trace each line, "it's one of the _many_ sexy things about you."

"Well this is a two for one deal babe," Beca answered moving closer to get another brief kiss, for the simple reason that she just wanted another kiss. Settling back on the pillow she smiled, "So Jesse volunteered to go with me and on our way there he had the best worst idea ever. To buy those gaudy children tattoos where you put them wherever and just add water to apply them, then laugh when she sees them and freaks."

Chloe's eyes went wide, she knew exactly what Beca was talking about because she and her sister must have gone through a hundred packs of those things, "And you went along with it?"

Beca nonchalantly shrugged, "Of course, I never turn down a perfectly good prank. So I got the equalizer bars no sweat," she grimaced remembering she wasn't exactly prepared for the level of pain, "afterwards we stopped by Toys R Us, bought a couple packs, then headed back to my mom's house to apply them."

"And Jesse didn't have to anything other than help you?" Chloe questioned, knowing full well that Beca Mitchell wouldn't let anyone, especially not Jesse, off that easy.

"Not exactly," Beca dragged out remembering how he tried to back out last minute but she threatened to tell her mom that the real tattoo she got was all his idea so they'd both get in trouble, "Let's just say he willingly wore the fake scar tattoo right here," reaching out she ran a finger down Chloe's cheek showing the exact location, "on his _entire_ date with Aubrey that night and I made him take selfies and send them to me to prove it."

"Oh my god he did not?"

"Yeah, and it was awesome, I can make him do anything, I'm persuasive."

"More like manipulative."

"Hey it's not my fault he is a chump."

Laughing Chloe put that little bit of information in the back of her mind so she could ask Aubrey about it later, "I take it your mom didn't like the game?"

"Nope…" Beca began.

For about twenty fleeting minutes Beca thought she was a total badass and winning at life, she had an awesome tattoo and a newfound freedom to do what she wanted when she wanted, until her mom called her out. She quickly realized how stupid the prank was because the minute the fake tattoo was seen, shit hit the fan at a level she never imagined. Not only did she get a lecture on tattoo parlor hygiene and how potential infections could lead to arm amputations, but she also got a second one on how tattoos were permanent and how nobody wearing a cartoon flower with a smiley face plastered across their shoulder ever got a respectable job. She couldn't get a word in edgewise so she just started laughing, but when a pillow was tossed at her head and she had to dive behind the couch to doge a book she realized just how stupid Jesse's plan had been.

They were both cracking up as Beca replayed the story, complete with hand movements and stern tones. It was awesome reliving that Saturday afternoon, she's never told anyone that story before and it wasn't because she was scared or embarrassed, it was just another moment between her and her mom that she loved so much. But Chloe had asked and she never thought twice about blowing it off or even half assing a fake story. Talking so openly about her mom and some of the great times they shared together was helping Beca in a way she never thought it would.

"I've never seen her that angry with me which was crazy because she wasn't exactly a saint in college either," Beca had heard so many stories about her mom, she was like Chloe in a way, could float around a party and talk to anyone about anything, people just loved being around her mom. "We were similar in some ways, except where she was the life of the party I just wasn't."

"You're quiet, nothing wrong with that ," Beca just nodded and Chloe smiled, "I imagine she was just like you, brash and sarcastically funny, yet talented and a very loving person."

"That about sums her up," before Beca could wipe the tear away, Chloe's hand was there doing it for her, "She always told me being a mom changed her, that having a kid gave her life a different kind of meaning and that I was the best thing that ever happened to her."

Chloe wished she had memories and fun stories about her parents like Beca does, she was never her parents "best thing that ever happened to them" child. She and her sister were the children that were only wanted when it was beneficial to their parent's career or to make it seem like they were this picture perfect family at the local country club. She never had a loving home life like Beca did and that's saying a lot because Chloe had both parents where Beca only had one. She's jealous of Beca's relationship with her mom, envious really, but in the same aspect she's glad Beca had such a wonderful and caring mother, because that is every bit who Beca is today.

"So," Chloe covered up her own hurt by putting on big smile, "was she upset when her sweet little innocent baby ended up being all edgy?"

"Nahh," flipping to her back Beca tucked the sheet under her armpits then wiped under her eyes as she let out a bark of laughter, "I think she lost all hope for me being prim and proper after I got arrested."

Chloe's mouth fell open in shock, well wasn't she finding out all kinds of interesting things about her girlfriend today. Beca was in a really happy and talkative mood this afternoon and she did want to hear the rest of the tattoo story, but first had to hear this.

"Care to elaborate," Chloe probed with a smirk.

"Well I wasn't really _arrested_ , arrested," Beca used air quotes with her fingers snickering at how quiet the room had gotten. She didn't get handcuffed or anything like that, she just got a lame ass ride in a cop car with no siren, "I had to wait at the on campus police station until she came and picked me up _and_ paid for the window I broke."

"W-what did you do?" Chloe cautiously asked.

"You remember that not really girlfriend, girlfriend, my mom caught me you know," plain and simple they were hooking up and after making a couple of suggestive hand gestures Beca saw a slow nod, "Well she invited me to a campus party and some macho frat asshole said girl punches don't hurt then dared me to punch him to prove his point, so I did. I just also kinda tossed his highly coveted foosball trophy through a window in victory. Needless to say campus cops thought I was trying to instigate a fight."

Shaking her head in disbelief Chloe moved and draped her body over her girlfriend's and grinned, "I knew you were a rebel."

"Eh I have my moments," winking Beca's hand found its way to Chloe's hip and she lightly stroked it, "To this day Jesse still thinks I was fingerprinted and locked up behind bars."

"You're a horrible best friend," Chloe teased flicking her eyes to a set of highly kissable lips. Tucking a strand of her own hair behind her ear, she dipped her head lower and was about to connect them when she suddenly pulled back and narrowed her eyes, "You still haven't answered my flower tattoo question."

Craning her neck up Beca wet her lips, "Easy, once my mom calmed down she saw my shitty tattoo was fake and pealing."

"And?"

"And…" Beca sat up on her elbows following Chloe's retreating body, "And I actually liked the idea and overall placement, so I decided to get something more intricate and _not_ with a smiley face."

Chloe's hand moved to the space along Beca's ribcage where the sheet had fallen away and ventured up and down the tattoo stating, _through fear comes love_. It and the other two in identical script along Beca's forearm and collarbone are the only tattoos she is still too afraid to ask about. For some reason those three tattoos were personal, like _extremely_ personal to Beca and personal in a way she would never understand. They weren't huge and half the time they were hidden beneath clothing, but when they were exposed they were just small enough that even a person with good eyes would have a hard time reading them. So they weren't meant for everyone to see, they were only meant for Beca.

What Chloe found the most interesting was that at totally random times Beca would run fingertips over them, particularly the one on her collarbone and forearm. Chloe has intently watched this action ever since she noticed it months ago and in someway it was comforting Beca in a way Chloe never could. It was almost the exact opposite reaction to Beca's nervous finger tapping.

"Your mom wasn't mad?"

"Nope," Beca whispered stopping the wandering hands.

Glancing back up Chloe flashed a grin, "How come?"

Beca tugged on one Chloe's hands until and she fell back into her arms, "Because at some point I unknowingly asked her if she wanted to come along when I got the _next_ one."

"Baby," Chloe laughed popping her head up, "no offense but you're an idiot sometimes."

Beca flopped her head back down onto the pillow and looked up to the ceiling with a pathetic I'm-a-total-dumbass groan. That immediately earned her a kiss above her heart and a giggle, a beautiful and amazing giggle that kind of lit up her life and made her heart do funny things and her frown quickly turned into the dopiest grin ever. It was fucking ridiculous how in love she is, how insanely happy and at peace she is with herself because of the woman in her arms. There is no doubt in her mind as she lays here, laughing and smiling and content, that she _definitely_ wants to marry Chloe Beale someday.

"I know…" soundly kissing those perfect lips to silence the laugh Beca hummed in appreciation. Pulling back she chuckled, "In the end it was awesome, because she did go with me and she held my hand."

"Your mom is awesome."

"Yeah she was," Beca could see the disappointment and hurt behind Chloe's eyes even though she was happily smiling. She knew it wasn't anything that she had done, it was mainly because Chloe had awful parents. "After that day she never complained about my tattoos again."

"Good thing, because" kissing the tip of Beca's nose Chloe grinned widely, "I love them, just like I love you."

Cupping Chloe's cheeks Beca leaned in so they were nose to nose, "I love you too…"

As their kisses began growing from innocent to frantic and deep with hands roaming all over Chloe knew exactly where this was going again. And as much as she wants it, she is hungry and if she is hungry then she knows Beca is too. Reluctantly detangling herself, she stretched out along the bed with a satisfied hum noting how the aches in all the right places were definitely worth it.

"I know that look," Beca teased coyly watching her girlfriend reluctantly hop off the bed and start moving around their master bedroom, "it says you do but don't want to be getting dressed right now."

Slipping into a pair of boy shorts Chloe grinned as grey-blue eyes leisurely made their way up her body and finally locked on hers as she picked up her shirt, "Nope, but we need to feed Billie and Gizmo then we'll decided which take out place we want for dinner."

"Fine…" Beca whined, shifting to the edge of the bed.

Glancing away from her hands that where buttoning up the old flannel shirt she confiscated not long after they started dating, Chloe burst out laughing. One of Beca's feet was in the air, the other tangled in a sheet, while one hand was reaching for a pair of pajama pants and the other was straining to keep the rest of her body from not falling off the bed. Seconds later a victory grunt was heard clothing was tossed onto the bed, yeah Beca was a total adult all the time.

Beca wobbled slightly as she sat up then stood and it was only then that Chloe saw the faint red nail marks she had left dotting along her girlfriend's shoulders and lower back. They wouldn't be there tomorrow morning, but it was a great reminder of the incredible afternoon they had shared.

"Your ass is on point babe," Chloe complimented appreciatively as a grey t-shirt was righted and quickly put on. "I mean damn," she added as the object of her ogling was covered up by a pair of loose fitting dark maroon pajama pants, "you look so fucking good in everything you wear even when it's nothing."

"And you…" Running a hand through her hair Beca twirled it up into a loose bun not even paying attention to her girlfriend who was slowly inching closer to her, "look _fucking_ hot in my clothes?"

"I know you told me that right before you stripped this shirt off me," the perverted grin that stretched across Beca's face was enough to make Chloe shudder, "And no, we aren't reenacting it right now," Beca's face dropped in an over exaggerated frown, "We need to decide on dinner, then you're playing the piano for me while we wait."

"Am I like," swallowing thickly Beca was finding it harder and harder to formulate words when she was being hovered over by what she can only equate to as an overly pretty Disney princess with a megawatt smile and little cartoon love hearts drawn all around their head, "allowed to play jazz because I need like a break from the Skyfall stuff I was working on late last night."

Using a finger Chloe pushed at Beca's chest causing her to fall back against the mattress. It didn't take but a second for Chloe to firmly invade Beca's personal space by placing a knee on the side of each thigh and wiggling her hips as she settled into place.

Dipping down Chloe gave a quick kiss then sat back up, "Whatever you want, just play for me please, I love to listen."

"Sure, I can do that," Beca grinned, her hands running up smooth skin. They were quiet for a few seconds when a thought hit, "Hey, I forgot to ask, but how did your phone call with work go?"

"Oh! It went good," Chloe covered up her excitement at officially accepting the job with the San Francisco Chronicle and the best part was she didn't have to start until January, "I'm also free for our trip to London and Paris over Christmas, but like I have to work a few days while we're in London just like you. They want me to write an article on some progressive underground music club. And…"

Lying, Chloe was outright lying about her job again and she hated herself for it, but Beca just seemed so happy listening to her chat on and on about the article. The fact that she had to write an article wasn't false, her new boss Mark, wanted to get a feel for her journalistic skills and writing style so he assigned her a small piece of her choice due the week before Christmas. London and its historic music scene were the first things that popped into her mind and she's sure if she does the right kind of research that she can do a compare and contrast piece to a similar club in San Francisco.

Chloe can't wait to start her research, she's actually really excited about it because she hasn't had "free reign" on anything she's written in a long time. It was different at Rolling Stone she was always assigned topics to write about and now at the Chronicle she'll be allowed to pitch ideas and see them through to the end. Mark had said they wanted to revamp the Arts and Entertainment section of the paper, so this could be the opportunity she needs to really show him what she's capable of.

"Chlo that's great," Beca beamed after the brief rundown of the upcoming article. There was something still off, Chloe was excited, more excited then she has seen her girlfriend in a long time about work, but with some underlying hesitation, "Everything I've read from you so far has been stellar, I can't wait to see your career progress."

Briefly looking away, Chloe intertwined their fingers, "Aww thanks babe."

The small crease in the middle of Chloe's forehead was back and Beca grew concerned, "What's up? Is there something else you want to tell me?"

Usually Chloe was bouncing off the walls with excitement regarding her job with Rolling Stone Magazine, yet other than today Beca hadn't heard it mentioned but maybe a handful of times over the past month. There's always some sadness or a brief flash of disappointment behind it when the topic comes up and it's similar to what she always sees when family is mentioned.

"Kinda," Chloe quickly shifted her eyes to the large glass window overlooking the ocean, "It's just…"

"Tell me," giving their hands a squeeze Beca watched Chloe's shoulders drop in defeat, "Did something happen at work?" She got a quick nod and she knew she would have to pry a little more, "Did someone say or do something you're not comfortable with?"

The air in the room turned from light, fun and full of love to suddenly tense. Beca instantly furrowed her brows, she had apparently just hit a nerve with that question.

Sitting up so she could fully gauge Chloe's reactions Beca asked again, "Chlo, babe what happened?"

"I just," Chloe bit her lip and let out a puff of air, "What would you say if I applied for another job?"

"I'd say do what makes you happy," Beca quickly answered, "I'll love you no matter where you work. Look at me," blue eyes drifted back to hers in an expression that was hard to read, "If you want to publish a music blog and paint for the rest of your life as long as it makes you happy I won't care."

"You mean you wouldn't be disappointed if I willingly gave up a great job and never gave you a reason?" Chloe asked surprisingly.

"No," shaking her head Beca didn't know why that was a questionable issue, "it's your life and I know I'm a part of it now, but I only want what's best for you and I'm here to be your support system, someone you can trust and lean on. I can't and I _won't_ be the person who dictates what's best for you."

"You won't try to sway me to stay with Rolling Stone?"

"No, what good would that do?" Beca easily questioned, "I love you more than anything, your happiness is my main goal in life. So why would I force you to do something you don't like? I'm not exactly sure where your uncertainty is coming from, if I've given you the impression that I want to run your life and this relationship I'm sorry. I've done my very best to keep this a two way street with open communication and I thought it was working."

Dropping one of their joined hands Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose, "That's not what I'm implying Bec."

"Then can you please explain what you mean," Beca's tone was even yet gentle as she rested her hands on Chloe's hips in a way that said she was here to listen, "I'm not trying to make excuses for my social situation ineptitude and I'm really trying to read the underlying meaning here, but I really don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

This was going all kinds of wrong, Chloe was just trying to test the waters then maybe, _maybe_ , if things were smooth she could explain where all this was coming from. Except now it was heading down a drastically different path and even though Beca was just barely hinting at it, for the first time ever her dad's comments about career choices were not steering her fears. In fact she hadn't thought about her dad's negative comments or expectations all month. Beca has kind of erased all that and instilled in her this new type of self confidence that has helped her concentrate on doing what's right for her and that's getting her life back in order.

However, right now Beca's face was kind of panic stricken in a way that said she was worrying about not being a good girlfriend or maybe that she was pushing too hard, but in fact it was the exact opposite. Beca is amazing, so easy going that at times it makes Chloe question if their relationship is real because it is so good. Yes, they both have their moments and vices, they can bicker like an old married couple, she tends to be a sulker and Beca can be moody and closed off, but that doesn't mean they give up on what they have. The biggest lesson she has learned living with Beca is that communication and love is the key to having a successful relationship.

Right now Chloe has the whole love aspect down, but is seriously lacking in the communication department.

"Chlo please…"

Chloe covered her face and blurted, "I've applied for a new job."

"Ok," Beca pulled the hands away so she could really see her girlfriend's face. She has seen this devastating look before, that night Chloe broke down in her arms, and then when she dared to ask about Claire Beale. It was a clear indication that Chloe feels like she has failed.

"I…" Chloe paused and took in a deep breath.

"It's ok," Beca whispered scooting back on the bed so she could better securely wrap her arms around her girlfriend, "it's just a job, I'm not upset or disappointed in you."

"I know but…" Chloe fanned her face, she couldn't cry right now because if she did she would unintentionally expose _everything_ , "I just realized that Rolling Stone probably isn't the place for me."

"And that's completely cool," ducking her head Beca connected their eyes and gave an encouraging smile, "sometimes our dreams are just dreams and we end up doing something different and unexpected and that turns into our dream."

"Like you and me," Chloe returned the smile, "you were different _and_ unexpected. I never dreamt I'd meet someone like you, someone who could make me," draping her arms around Beca's neck she dipped her head, "happy again."

"Exactly like that," Beca gave a quick kiss, "I wanted to settle down, I even concocted this whole vision in my head about what that would look like. Then I met you and you're smart and funny and not afraid to call me out on my shit." They both laughed knowing how true that was, "You flipped my world upside down or maybe," she lobbed her head back and forth a couple of times in thought, "No, you stopped my world from spinning out of control and grounded me. You showed me what I needed instead of what I wanted and man before I knew it I was," she moved her hand like a rocket ship, with sound effects, making Chloe giggle, "gone. Completely head over heels in love with you."

Gently placing her hands on Beca's cheeks Chloe smiled, "What have I done to deserve you?"

"You opened your heart to me, that's it," Beca answered in the same whispered voice, "that's all you did."

"So completely head over heels huh?" The goofy grin slipped back on Beca's face making Chloe blush.

"Yep…"

"Me too."

"That's a good thing, that's a…" tilting her head Beca brushed their lips together, "very, _very_ good thing."

Giving a slow, loving kiss, Beca conveyed how much she adored Chloe Beale. Pulling back she steadied her hands high on Chloe's waist as the set of thumbs slipped from their place on her cheeks down to lightly stroke her jaw. This was one of those unspoken intimate moments that she loved.

"So you're not upset I didn't tell you sooner," Chloe broke the silence then bit the corner of her lip.

"No, all I want is for my girl to be happy," Beca reassured. Would she have liked to have known there was some issue going on sure, but she can't fault anyone for trying to figure out what they wanted, "If this was about our relationship then I'd hope you'd come to me so we can work it out but this Chlo, this is just a job."

_Just a job_ , Chloe had never really thought of it that way but it was really that simple, it was _just a job_. However she quit this _job_ to protect Beca's privacy, their privacy, and as much as she wants to put this whole situation behind her, and she could easily steer this conversation that way, she knows that's a really bad decision.

Chloe nodded, "You're right."

Resting back on her elbows Beca smiled up at her girlfriend, "Tell me about this potential new job?"

An excited smile grew on Chloe's face and for the first time all month Beca felt like this unspoken wall keeping them away from the subject of work was gone. The overall feel of the room was back to normal and Chloe's whole demeanor had shifted from confused and scared, to the bubbly happy one Beca loves so much.

"So it's with the San Francisco Chronicle and it's like totally fast paced," Chloe snapped her fingers in rapid succession, "One day I could be reviewing a group of street performers and then the next it could be a brand new play or the newest jazz club."

"That sounds interesting, so no more headline concert reviews or articles on musicians," Beca questioned.

"Oh that's still my main focus, I talked with my potential boss last week," Chloe lied just to cover it up a little more, "Amongst all the big names he also wants to spotlight the local scene and happenings around town at some of the lesser known venues, you know branch out from mainstream San Francisco."

"I've read the Chronicle's entertainment section and it's hit or miss sometimes," well most of the time it sucked so Beca was hoping that Chloe could breathe a little life into it, "I personally would love to see them highlight local bands, San Francisco has some quality musicians."

Chloe quickly nodded she has been thinking about that too, "They're hiring all new people and giving us an entire section of the paper instead of just a few pages."

"So anything dealing with music you will be responsible for?"

"Yeah," Chloe was really excited and now that she has all the details of her job she's more excited than when she started at Rolling Stone, "I mean I still have an editor to report to and he still has to ok everything but," bouncing around she gave some pretty awesome jazz hands, "I've been given the freedom to write pretty much whatever I want."

If Chloe remembers correctly her boss said that the publisher wants the Chronicle to be people's "go to" arts and entertainment guide for the city. It seems promising and because of her track record at Columbia University and her internship with Rolling Stone she's been given more creative freedom than just the regular "new hire journalist." It's a huge responsibility and it's going to be hectic and fast paced, but she can already tell she's going to love it.

"That's awesome! Honestly I think you are more suited to doing your own thing anyways," Beca commented, "In the words of Fat Amy, you're a free range pony that can't be tied down."

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed, "Yeah Rolling Stone is great, but coming up with my own story ideas is so much better."

It was weird what first drew Chloe to Rolling Stone was her love of music so to be changing her job so suddenly was crazy. From Beca's perspective it looks like one of two things happened; something major went down the last few days of Chloe internship or Chloe honestly felt like the job wasn't for her and had finished out her internship with as much Chloe Beale charm as she had begun it with. Beca hopes, prays really, that it was the second option because Chloe had loved her job with Rolling Stone at one point and Beca would hate for some bad experience to be the thing that ruined that.

"I'm really excited for you. When will the job officially start if you get it?"

"Beginning of January, they want the first Arts and Entertainment section to be released the end of the month."

Lightly tapping Chloe's leg, Beca singled for her girlfriend to move so she could stand. Stretching out she twisted her body left then right satisfied when she heard a few pops, "Does that mean we can stay here at the beach house longer?"

"Possibly," Chloe's face lit up, she'd love to hang out here a few more weeks, the house was amazing and so relaxing and she liked living with Beca, "Wednesday afternoon I have my final interview, my boss will be in town and said we can just do it here."

If Chloe has learned anything from her past it's that hiding things, things like law school or quitting a job, does her no good. The truth will always come out and at the worst possible time and it _always_ ends in disaster. So she wants to change that outcome and be honest and upfront so she can't prolong the inevitable conversation she needs to have with Beca anymore.

"Oh awesome," the turnaround between initial interview and the face-to-face one was awfully quick Beca thought, but she really didn't have any clue how a newspaper was run so she just rolled with it, "I need to meet with Gail about some last minute Skyfall stuff, I'll drop you off wherever then once you're done I'll come get you and we can go celebrate."

"Sounds good babe," scooting to the edge of the bed Chloe grabbed Beca's t-shirt and tugged on it, making her girlfriend step between her legs, "can I get a good luck kiss?"

Smirking, Beca bent down, "We can have good luck sex if you want?" Giving a deep kiss she heard the hum of approval as she pulled away, "followed by celebratory sex, then sex just to have sex."

Chloe's hands wandered under the t-shirt, pushing it up she lightly sucked on the smooth, toned skin, "What kind of monster have I created?"

"I swear to god Chlo," sucking in a quick breath Beca's abdomen twitched. One hand was resting against her lower back while the other inched higher up her torso making it extremely difficult to control herself, "sex has forever changed for me since I've been with you."

"Why cause you don't have to actively work on getting a leg over anymore?"

Beca ran her hands through red hair absorbing the warm breath and smile against her skin, "Oh I get _way_ more than a leg over from you," she grinned in an overly cocky way, "including parting gifts on my back."

Chloe lifted her head when the shirt was raised and Beca turned slightly, "You saw them?"

"Dude I went to the bathroom and there are mirrors in there, how could I not notice them," Beca deadpanned facing her girlfriend again with a pleased smile, "besides it kind of means I did my job right."

"Oh so you think you're good," Chloe's face mirrored the smirk and taunting eyebrow raise she saw because yeah Beca Mitchell had done her job amazingly and multiple times.

"Oh I _know_ I'm good," Beca proudly nodded as fingers leisurely twirled the drawstrings of her pajama pants, "you scream my name which," blue eyes peeked up at her and she winked, "is totally better than any music I can make."

"Or maybe it's just cause you're horny," Chloe's fingers dropped the strings and fisted the grey t-shirt.

"Oh _I'm_ horny," letting out a breathy laugh Beca willingly followed as she was dragged down on top of her girlfriend's body by her shirt. Tossing a pillow back at the headboard she widely grinned before wrapping one of Chloe's legs around her hip, "See I didn't have to work for that one."

"Shut up," Chloe mumbled before capturing Beca's lips and instantly deepening the kiss.

Breaking away Beca ran a single finger down the bridge of Chloe's nose, "You _babe_ ," she stressed sucking in air, "are the one, if I remember right, that always says 'Bec, I'm trying to make up for two years without a hot little number like you.'"

"I did not say…" a finger was quickly pressed to Chloe's lips as she was shushed.

"I'm just obliging you," Beca ground her hips down, "I'm totally just helping you, no benefit for me whatsoever."

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck Chloe laughed, "I call bullshit."

"Such language Beale," Beca joined in the laughter as she rested their foreheads together, "I love it."

Fuck it was so awesome to be with someone like Chloe Beale and Beca loved how they could incisively tease each other or be random goofballs who dance around the kitchen together. Chloe was a natural flirt and Beca could take suggestive joking to the extreme, it's something they'd done since day one, it's just them and who they are. If this whole month living with Chloe has taught Beca anything it's that being herself is ok. She doesn't need to be a sarcastic asshole or even closed off to her feelings, she can just be the slightly awkward, at times absentminded, romantic and loveable person that she really is.

They aren't perfect, they bicker and argue over petty things like any normal couple does, but being someone's girlfriend was the best feeling ever. Beca never wanted it to stop, even when the little bubble they had created was rudely interrupted by the Imperial March blaring from Chloe's phone on the bedside table.

Slumping in frustration against her hysterically laughing girlfriend Beca groaned, "Fucking Aubrey always picking the most inopportune times to make an entrance."

"Baby, move," Chloe struggled to roll them over and crawl towards her phone, "I put my phone on do not disturb for the majority of the afternoon and I forgot to call her back, I need to answer that."

"No you don't, she's _such_ a Debbie Downer," letting out an aggravated huff Beca crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling fan. "Ouch, bloody hell woman," she laughed rubbing her side that was unintentionally kicked, "you need to kiss it," she snagged the offending foot and gave it a yank, "and make it better right now."

Stretching for the phone Chloe's fingertips barely brushed the device before her whole body was hauled backwards. Damn Beca Mitchell is stronger than she looks, "Baby, please!"

"Kisses, I need kisses," came Beca's whiney reply as the ring tone went silent, "Yes! The devil wears Neiman Marcus finally gave up." Her victory was short lived when the Imperial March started back up, "Fucking hell she's persistent."

Quickly turning, Chloe freed her legs then gave a couple quick pecks to pouting lips, "You're so cute, more later because I need to answer this," Lunging for the phone she grabbed it and hit the answer button before Beca could say or do anything else, "Aubrey, hey."

"Chloe it's about time you and your dumbass of a girlfriend answered," Beca rolled her eyes hearing the muffled screech through the phone.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe glanced at her girlfriend sprawled out in the middle of the bed and grumbling obscenities under her breath about how her phone was purposely silenced and downstairs, "Wait, you've been calling Beca too?

"Yes," Aubrey responded in annoyance as Chloe hit the speaker button, "I've been calling both of you all day and so has Fat Amy, Stacie _and_ Jesse."

There was some commotion on the other end of the line that sounded like high fives and a few muffled cheers of "finally."

Chloe tossed the phone between them, "What's up Bree?"

"Yeah what's so important?" Beca sarcastically questioned.

"You don't call me back for _five_ hours and the hobbit has the _nerve_ to ask me what's so important," Chloe hid her laugh behind her hand as Beca gave a few obscene hand gestures towards the phone, "Rebeca!"

"Aca-biatch that's not my name and you know it!" Beca yelled at the phone in frustration.

"Fine _Beca_ ," Aubrey dragged out making Chloe wonder how exactly these two were friends, "What if Emily was throwing a rager at your house?"

"She's not," Beca interrupted with an I don't care attitude picking her nails, then quickly add, "but I suggest you silence your next thoughts so you don't put any ideas in Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbfuck's mind, my neighbors still casually bring up the Fourth of July incident when I see them."

"Babe be nice," just then Chloe heard a whip cracking noise through the speaker and weirdly a car honk and screaming about a kangaroo jumping in the middle of the road.

"What if we needed some roadside assistance?" Aubrey questioned flatly that told Beca and Chloe if they could see their friend she'd have both hands on her hips and tapping a foot.

Rolling over Beca looked down at the phone and deadpanned, "I'd say call triple A because what the actual fuck could I do all the way in Malibu."

"Beca Mitchell! I swear to god you are the most insufferable person on the face of the planet," Chloe was full on laughing by this point because her girlfriend was purely egging this on for some type of weird enjoyment, "I never willingly call you unless it's important so you should _always_ answer when I do."

"I'm on vacation I do what I want."

"That's not the point Beca!"

Grey-blue eyes flipped to Chloe's and she could tell just by the look that Beca was going in for the kill. She made a move for the phone from across the bed but the action was fruitless.

"Well excuse me dictator Posen hyphen Swanson, I didn't know I needed to inform you every time I'm having sex with _my girlfriend…"_ Beca took a pillow to the face for that one. Unfazed she tossed it to the other side of the room, "I wasn't aware I needed to make sure our bedroom activities were conducive to when you want to talk to _your best friend_."

"Oh my god Beca," Chloe's face went beet red watching and listening to her girlfriend angrily yell and give the finger to Aubrey's picture on the phone. Slapping the hand away she added, "Shut up!"

Looking over at the redhead Beca smirked at the dead silence on the other end of the line. However, it didn't last more than two seconds before the whistles and cat calls started up. She knew Aubrey was furious and as much as Beca isn't one to outright flaunt her sex life, even if it has been ridiculously good, she loves pissing Aubrey off and this was an easy way.

"Yeah Beca, shut up," Aubrey angrily reiterated as Chloe moved to sit on top of her girlfriend.

"What we're consenting adults and we're on vacation, so…" Beca wrestled with the hands desperately trying to cover her mouth, "we have sex and often!" In a last ditch effort she held the hands at bay in front of her face and rushed out, "That means we don't have to inform you."

"Baby be quiet," Chloe narrowed her eyes silently pleading with Beca to close her mouth, "the longer you argue the longer you have to listen to her, she's pushing your buttons on purpose."

"Listen to your girl Shortstack," came a loud Australian accent through the phone making them flinch back, "we're tired of seeing steam billow from blonde's ears the whole car ride."

Removing her hand from Beca's mouth Chloe gave a quick kiss, "Please give me like five minutes to talk then we'll get food. How about a walk down the beach to that bar you love instead of take out."

"Deal," Beca nodded she loved that place and even though it was out doors they had warming lamps for afternoons and nights where it was cooler than normal, "But we're ordering the fried seafood platter appetizer and a bucket of beer."

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes, "Fine…Sorry Aubrey you were saying?"

There was some commotion and rapid conversation that Beca and Chloe couldn't quite hear or understand before Aubrey finally spoke again, "We've been trying to get a hold of you guys to tell you we're coming down for a visit."

Chloe's face lit up and she bounced around in Beca's lap earning her tiny grunts of pain, "Oh awesome! We can do a beach bonfire tomorrow night, a cold front came through today."

"Stacie actually brought the stuff for smores," Aubrey agreed, "I figured it's almost time for our monthly family dinner night and since Lily is on vacation and the restaurant is closed for the next five days, we pack up and decided to do it down there. We've been discussing grilled steak and lobster!"

"And who is paying for that?" Beca finally asked and Chloe immediately glared at her. "Sorry," she cleared her throat, "I mean great can't wait."

"Beca," Aubrey sighed over the phone, "Jesse and I have big news and we want to celebrate with everyone! Is it wrong to want all my best friends, and Amy, in the same location for just one weekend that's not the restaurant?"

There was a sizeable pause until Fat Amy spoke, "Well everyone knows I'm everyone's best friend, I'm the hot one."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm the hot one," came Stacie's distant voice from what sounded like the backseat.

"No, Beca's the hot one," Chloe chimed in with a grin winking at her girlfriend.

"Please," Beca added with finality, "Chloe's hotter than all of you combined and I've seen her in a bathing suit and naked."

"Awww thanks babe you're so sweet," ducking down Chloe gave an easy kiss then sat back up. Hands wandered to her hips and grey-blue eyes shined back up at her in this totally loving way, "What's your big new Bree?"

They could hear excited clapping from the blonde on the other end of the phone, "It's a surprise, Jesse and I have been debating how to tell everyone and we figured we'll just make one big announcement to our closest friends tomorrow then sometime before we leave we'll make a special trip into LA to tell our parents."

"Is Jessica coming?" Beca asked.

"She'll be there tomorrow morning, her boyfriend is going to a bachelor party with some friends in LA so she's visiting with his family tonight then staying here the rest of the time," Aubrey explained.

Jessica and Aubrey were by far the voices of reason in their group of friends and Beca is glad both are coming. The last time just Fat Amy and Stacie came to her beach house, she woke up in her bathtub with a knot the size of Kentucky on the side of her head and a frozen pack of peas in her lap and that wasn't even the worst part. Downstairs she found Fat Amy passed out on a pool float in the middle of her living room and Stacie exiting one of the guestrooms with a guy nobody ever saw again. So knowing both Jessica _and_ Aubrey were coming meant drinks would be consumed in moderation and her house wouldn't be trashed.

"Well I can't wait," Chloe excitedly said, "and I'm dying to hear this news."

Beca wasn't surprised she had an idea what was up, "How long before you guys get here?"

"Maybe forty minutes," Stacie answered, a little clearer this time because she was probably leaning closer to the front seat.

"Ok well me and the gorgeous girlfriend here," Beca began seeing a huge loving smile spread across Chloe's face, "are going to Paradise Cove Beach Bar, meet us there?"

"Awwww yeah," Fat Amy screamed making both Beca and Chloe cringe, "Is Patti working?"

Patti was the little old lady that had been working as a waitress at the restaurant since it opened in the early eighties. She was Beca's personal favorite and the first time Chloe was taken there her girlfriend refused to sit in any other section unless it was Patti's. Patti was a riot, she remembers every regulars name and details about their life, including Beca Mitchell who Patti first met when her girlfriend was about two. This is one of the few people Chloe will ever get to meet who actually knows incriminating stories of Beca Mitchell as a toddler and teenager.

"I think so it's Friday night," Beca answered with a hopeful tone, "Chloe and I'll head down there and get a table in her section and order some drinks while we wait."

"Sounds like a plan," came four voices from the phone speaker.

"Cool," Beca ungracefully shoved Chloe off her and stood. Leaning over the phone she hovered a finger over the end call button, "now if you'll excuse me, my naked ass needs to get up and get dressed."

"Oh my god Beca you were talking to me naked?" Shrieked Aubrey.

Quickly covering Chloe's mouth with a hand Beca rapidly spoke, "Well yeah we were having sex, what do you expect?"

"Please wash your hands…" Beca hit the end call button before she could hear the rest of the sentence and started laughing.

"Babe," Chloe stood and placed her hands on her hips, "we're dressed so why do you have to antagonize her like that?"

"Because I want her to be uncomfortable for the next forty minutes," Beca deadpanned, "She gets mental images of my naked ass and I get to laugh, it's a win-win."

Picking up her phone Chloe maneuvered to the weather app and sighed, she really had a teenager for a girlfriend sometimes, "Dress warmly I know Patti has the outside tables with the warming lanterns, but still nobody wants to hear you complain that you're cold because you decided to wear shorts."

"Ok," Beca started stripping her pajamas as she wandered into the walk-in closet. Sticking her head out a minute later she grinned widely, "Dude ten bucks says her 'surprise'," she used air quotes causing her bra to swing from one finger, "is that Jesse totally knocked her up."

Chloe looked up from her phone and started laughing, stepping closer she leaned against the walk-in closet door, "Come on be serious, that can't be it."

"Oh for sure that's it," buttoning a pair of jeans Beca riffled through a drawer looking for an old USC t-shirt and quickly slipped it on. Reaching for a hoodie she grinned knowingly, "For the past few weeks he casually asks me if he'd make a good dad...Oh and he's been sending me really weird text message asking me what size swing sets would fit in my backyard."

"I don't know," Chloe stated. If there is one thing she's learned about Aubrey it's that her best friend always had a plan for her future. Kids were a part of it, except a couple years down the road, "maybe they're getting another puppy."

"Nope, she's definitely pregnant, wanna bet on it?" Beca held out her hand, "If I win no early morning gym runs before seven for a week."

Grinning Chloe took the hand and firmly shook it, "And if I win we're doing that Hollywood sign hike before we go home."

"Deal…"

* * *

The sound of the French doors quietly closing made Beca turn in her chair, seeing Aubrey she smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," Aubrey returned the greeting as she tiredly shuffled over to the free chair, "you're up early."

"Yeah," resting a cheek against her knees Beca lightly frowned at her friend, "I couldn't sleep."

They all had a really great dinner last night, there was a ton of laughing, mainly caused by Patti and Fat Amy, but overall the conversation was nice. Everyone was happy and surprisingly both Stacie and Fat Amy didn't drink too much or wander from the table to hit on guys. The group was just glad to be together again, they hadn't seen Beca or Chloe in close to a month and the entire time was spent catching up on each other's lives. Yet, once they got home and she and Chloe were in bed she just couldn't fall sleep. Every time she started drifting off she'd see her mom or a memory of the night she died would replay and her mind would start worrying again.

"Want some coffee?" Beca gestured to the fresh pot sitting on the small table between the chairs, "Chloe made it for me before she left to go running, I just brought it outside."

"That would be great," Aubrey answered before standing, "I'll just grab a mug and a blanket it's kind of cold out here."

"Yeah…" Beca chuckled pulling the hoodie around her tighter.

It didn't take very long and before long Aubrey was back and they were quietly sipping their coffees while watching the ocean.

Setting her cup aside Aubrey looked over at her friend, "Rough night?"

"I mean, I guess," Beca shrugged after dropping her legs to the ground and stretching them out, "just the same shit as always, I wake up and can't go back to sleep, it's the first time it has happened in a couple weeks."

"Does Chloe know?" Aubrey asked and immediately got a disbelieving look, "Ok that came out wrong, does she know why?"

Nodding Beca let out a breath, "Yeah and she helps a lot."

Aubrey regarded her friend for a few seconds noting the more disheveled appearance than normal, a typical sign that Beca had been tossing and turning most of the night, "Why didn't you take the prescribed sleeping pills?"

Beca just shrugged, "Chloe and I've talked about it and she agrees they should be used as a last resort."

Arguing really wasn't worth it right now so Aubrey decided that she'd talk to Chloe about how bad Beca's insomnia can really get later, "I can live with that answer for the time being."

"If it's any conciliation," averting her eyes Beca took a quick sip from her mug, "just being near Chloe makes me…I don't know less fidgety or worried. I just relax more I guess and sleep better."

"She puts you at ease?" Aubrey asked once Beca looked at her.

"Yeah she's great at it too, it's like she just knows without me even saying anything that I need a touch or to be taken away from whatever I'm doing to get my mind off things," Beca easily confessed.

They'd been on tons of walks along the beach and Chloe was really great at getting Beca to lay on the couch with her head in her girlfriend's lap and close her eyes for a few minutes. Sometimes Chloe would run her fingers through her hair or play with her fingers and nine times out of ten she would fall asleep in a matter of minutes only to wake up later with a pillow and blanket and Gizmo at her feet. It was weird because Beca had never really need a whole lot of physical affection, but it's different with Chloe. She can't really explain what it does to her, other than it helps calm her and forget about whatever had been stressing her.

"Oh and we don't smoke anymore," Beca uneasily laughed. Even though she barely smoked Aubrey always knew, somehow even days after she had her last cigarette and it always resulted in a slap to the back of the head and a lecture, "Something about stress smoking could lead to full time smoking and she's right so I said if I stop then she can't use it to clear her mind while painting anymore either. Then we threw our packs and lighters out."

"That's good," chuckling at the rambling Aubrey just shook her head with a smile, "You still going to counseling?"

Beca scrutinized her friend for a few seconds, "Is this the twenty-one questions game," she finally asked and got an equally hard glare right back, "what it feels like I'm under interrogation right now."

"Just please answer," Aubrey slowly spoke. She wasn't going to let Beca back out for two reasons, she refuses to let that little shit win an argument and because she truly cares about her friends well being.

"Yeah, I do it over Skype, which is kinda weird, but Chloe thought it would be best not to interrupt my weekly sessions for a whole month," picking a piece of lint off her pajama pants Beca didn't even bother looking over at that infuriating knowing grin, "She was right, you were right, fuck everyone was right, it is helping and so is the time off. I should've done it a long time ago."

"I'd like to say I told you so, but I'll refrain from gloating," Aubrey joked picking up her mug and taking another sip.

"Please…"

It took a really long time but _finally_ someone got through to Beca and Aubrey is incredibly thankful for that. The path Beca was walking down before Chloe came along wasn't a good one. Beca was a tired and emotionally distraught person on the verge of a nervous breakdown caused by the stresses of work, fame and personal emotional baggage. It was sad because when they first met Beca, although constantly snarky and an all around pain in her ass, was a happy person with a firm grasp of how to navigate the world and the gift she'd been given. It was something Aubrey always admired because where she felt like she was barely surviving college, Beca just seemed to breeze through it and not sweat the small stuff.

But then Beca's mom unexpectedly died and Aubrey saw firsthand how someone with such great potential and talent could be self destructive. Fortunately, Beca didn't turn to drugs or alcohol to ease the pain but instead threw herself into her music and work. Beca slowly lost herself and ended up being a semi-recluse, emotionally distraught and a complicated person with walls built around her stronger than reinforced steel.

Yet somehow Chloe got past every single one of those imaginary walls and now the old Beca is back with a few slight enhancements. Beca's a little more mature and she has a better outlook on life and work and friendships, and the confidence Beca now carries is something Aubrey didn't expect to see, but she likes it. It's a consequence of Beca finding herself again and being involved in a great relationship with an extremely loving and caring person.

"Chloe's really good for you Beca and I mean that," turning slightly in her chair Aubrey stared at her friend, "I like you two together, I never pictured her as your type."

"Dude, she's fucking hot," Beca glared back, stunned that Aubrey couldn't see that, "hot girls like that _are_ my type."

Aubrey rolled her eyes in exasperation, "You know what I mean. She's…"

"Nahh I get it," lightly laughing Beca shrugged. It was weird talking to someone other than Jesse about Chloe, but she felt like Aubrey wouldn't taunt her, "I don't know she's just different. She's like weirdly smart and she's got like this freakishly talented artistic side that she doesn't really talk about."

"I didn't know that," taking another sip from her mug Aubrey smiled learning just a little more about her best friend, "you mentioned painting earlier, so is that all she does or is she crafty too?"

"She sketches and also does photography, but I'm pretty sure painting is her real passion," tapping her fingers against her mug Beca grinned, "She's got her shit all set up in my mom's old office, you know the one off our master bedroom that looks out over the ocean. You should get her to show you, she's really good."

"I will…"

"Oh and she's got this crazy spontaneous side, that honestly kind of scares me a little bit, but in a good way. Did you know we actually did one of those tacky LA double decker bus tours to see famous people's homes two weeks ago just because she'd never done it." Aubrey just shook her head and laughed before Beca caught her breath and began rambling again, "And it was awesome too we laughed hysterically at the one the company swears up and down was DJ Titanium's…Oh man on top of all that she's also sensitive and god such a good kisser."

Holding up a finger Aubrey stopped the declaration of love and smiled when Beca brightly blushed, "Yes, I know Chloe is _perfect_ for you. She's classy, down to earth, and she makes you smile like well," she waved a hand in her friend's vicinity, "that."

It was just like Aubrey to give a jab right after a compliment, Beca thought, but she just brushed it off, "Yeah she's pretty great, I just love her you know. I love her so much that just the thought of us not being together scares the fuck out of me."

"Well it should."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Now it was time for Aubrey to scrutinize her friend and ask if Beca Mitchell was really this stupid. One side of her brain wants to say yes but then the other kicks in and reminds her that Beca Mitchell has led a slightly sheltered life growing up. She doesn't know much about Beca as a child, but Jesse has clued her in on some of the middle school and high school years. From what she can piece together, she knows that because Beca's life was filled with honing a talent most adults couldn't even understand, let alone kids her age, that she was labeled an outcast, ostracized and constantly picked on. As a result, Beca became naturally guarded and very good at keeping people at arms length. Hell, the first time they spent any real time together Aubrey left her husband's apartment thinking that his brooding, tattooed, foul mouthed and ear monstrosity wearing best friend was a little out there and self absorbed.

So in a way Aubrey can't fault Beca for well, being Beca because behind the cynicism and eyeliner is a caring and sensitive person who just wants to be accepted. Once Aubrey figured out who Beca really was, she found out that Beca wasn't trying to make excuses for her downfalls, especially in social situations, and their friendship eventually blossomed. Don't get her wrong, at times they can still hate each other and they both get immense pleasure out of making the other one squirm, yet they have this unique bond that she wouldn't trade anything.

So in Aubrey's eyes Beca deserves someone _exactly_ like Chloe, Chloe just makes Beca happy and treats her like a normal person. Chloe rolls with Beca's weird idiosyncrasies, which there are a lot of, and never bats an eye when a social cue is missed. Chloe loves Beca and they've both been through so much in their lives that they deserve to be happy together. If Beca can't see all of that then she really is one of the stupidest people on the face of the planet.

"Are you really this dense Mitchell?" The stern tone was all for show but Aubrey will admit she loved the deer caught in the headlights look, "You two are growing and moving past your demons together. Love and relationships aren't supposed to be complacent. If it is you're doing something wrong and that should be the thing that scares you."

Beca thought about that for a few seconds, "You're right, this whole being with Chloe thing and our relationship does keep me on my toes and I like it, I like the way she makes me feel."

"Same thing with Jesse and I, I love him and I'm excited," one of Aubrey's hands went to lightly rest on her stomach under the blanket as she smiled, "about what our future holds and I can't imagine going through it with anyone else."

"Huh…" opening her heart had been scary in the beginning but now Beca's glad she did it, "You can be really profound sometimes you know that Posen?"

Aubrey shrugged sipping her coffee, "I have my moments."

"You know, I've always secretly wanted what you and Jesse have. And for a long time I had convinced myself that romance and being all domestic and shit weren't in my future." Setting her mug down Beca relaxed against the chair, closed her eyes and laughed, "I was perfectly content pushing my problems away and being a workaholic until Chloe Beale showed up in my life. And now look at me I'm settling down with a steady girlfriend who I love!"

"Please, in the words of Stacie Conrad," flipping her hair over a shoulder, Aubrey puffed out her chest and sat up just a little straighter, "Everyone knew behind all that sarcasm and t-shirts that Beca Mitchell would totally make a good girlfriend one day," she finished in a flippant tone.

Cracking an eye open Beca couldn't believe what she heard and was now seeing, "Dude you are _way_ to good at that."

"Sometimes the only way to get Stacie to do anything is to speak to her in her own language," Aubrey shrugged brushing an imaginary piece of dirt off her shirt like she had seen the leggy brunette do a hundred times behind the deli counter, "it's ridiculous but it works."

Laughing harder Beca shook her head, "Stacie is too sexy for her own good sometimes."

"I hear that," Aubrey eventually joined in on the laughter, "You know it still blows my mind that people actually call her _Dr. Conrad_ at her other job. I have no idea why a post-doc like her even works at my restaurant, she should be teaching."

"Dude, she loves that place."

"No, she loves being a celebrity's personal waitress," Aubrey joked, making Beca scoff in annoyance.

"Please I'm hardly a celebrity…Aubrey she was the first person you ever hired and since then she's become one of your closest friends," Stacie was kind of all over the place and a little flighty but loyal and that just made Beca like the girl even more, "I think she'd still hangout at the deli even if she didn't work there, so she might as well get paid right?"

"You're right," Aubrey conceded, "and she is one of my best waitresses even if her methods of obtaining tips is questionable."

"And how about the friend part?"

"Yeah she's a good friend too," Aubrey nodded before tacking on, "she's not like you or Chloe, but…"

"Nobody is like Chloe except Chloe, but I get it…" Beca just laughed.

After that they sat in silence for a few minutes just watching the morning sun play off the ocean. Beca could honestly sit here all day reading, swimming and just watching the water. It reminded her of her mom and all the good times they had spent here doing exactly what she and Aubrey were doing right now. She missed her mom so much, she missed the laughter and the wit, the hugs, and the after dinner conversations, but the thing she missed most was making music together. Through all the recordings sessions she's had as a professional producer and songwriter nothing compares to working with her mom. They just got each other, they knew what worked and what didn't and it was always fun.

It's part of the reason why Beca has never finished her mom's solo jazz album, because if she does she has nothing left. There will be no more music for them to make and she doesn't know if she can let that go yet.

"You know what I think," Aubrey's voice startled Beca's thoughts making her jump. When she looked over the blonde was refilling their mugs, "I think your mom be really proud of you and all your accomplishments and," she paused to pass Beca her mug, "she would absolutely love Chloe."

"H-How did you know I was thinking about my mom?" Beca curiously questioned completely dumbfounded.

"I've know you a long time Beca," Aubrey settled back in her chair and crossed her legs, "I've seen you at your best and your worst. I know what it looks like when you haven't slept in days and unfortunately I know what you look like after you've…" she swallowed thickly holding back her gag reflex, "after you've had sex, and not just any type of sex," she followed up glancing to her right, "like really great sex. Like the kind you've been having with my best friend."

Slumping in her chair Beca refused to tear her eyes away from her coffee mug and the steam slow rising from the warm liquid, "Oh my god this is so embarrassing."

Staring at the brunette Aubrey spoke with authority, "Come on we're having a moment let's not get all anxious and try to dodge the conversation like you usually do. Now sit up," she demanded motioning with her hand and Beca immediately complied, "and talk to me like I'm you're my sister."

"You see me as your sister?" Beca asked casting a sly sideways glance.

Aubrey sighed heavily, "Yes, Beca I do. You basically lived at my house after your mom died," she hated to bring up such a painful time but it was necessary because they didn't get a chance to talk like this often, "You were there for two months and you slept on the couch in my bedroom every night even though my parents gave you a perfectly good guestroom."

It was not surprising to Beca when she learned that Aubrey came from money, a lot of money, tens of millions actually, because the stuck up and snobby persona fit so well. Behind all that though Aubrey was just an insecure person, she had very few close friends, and worried people would judge her for her parent's money instead of the person that she is. However after a few months of knock down drag out fights, Beca learned Aubrey really wasn't _that_ bad and was kind of an awesome person.

In fact, the night Beca's mom died she found out just how great a friend Aubrey Posen was. Jesse had been out of town for a family function and much to Beca's surprise Aubrey was the first one by her side that night. Aubrey hadn't hesitated to help and she's pretty sure that if it weren't for the entire Posen family she would've had no idea what to do. Aubrey had been there every step of the way, through funeral arrangements, the private family funeral, the public memorial service where her dad showed up and caused a scene and everything afterwards.

Beca will never forget anything Aubrey has done for her, from the late night talks in the obnoxiously organized bedroom when she couldn't sleep, to the swift kick in the ass it took for her to actually accept the Maroon 5 deal that launched her career. In a way, Aubrey has always been that annoying older sister who claims to know it all, but Aubrey has also always been a steadfast and loyal friend. Aubrey is her family and that will never change.

"And you stayed with me every night until I was able to go back home," Beca stated and even though she didn't look over she knew Aubrey was nodding.

"I did…"

"I guess we are kinda like sisters."

"We are and I'm proud to call you that," Aubrey easily answered but quickly followed it up with, "Even though you're frustratingly annoying and I hate your wardrobe, I still love you."

"In a totally plutonic type of way?"

"Is there any other way?"

Beca looked over and laughed, "Touché…"

"Now," casually sipping her coffee Aubrey knew she shouldn't be having a second cup, the doctor had advised her one per day, but it was so hard because Chloe always bought the best, "can we talk like sisters or did you want to stick to the weather."

"Fine," Beca whined rolling her head against the back of the chair, "So you can tell when I've had sex, good, great glad that's established can we like not talk about it."

Aubrey smirked at the uneasiness in her friend, "Please do you really think I want to _delve_ into the underbelly that is your sex life? Let's just say I'm thoroughly thankful you have a girlfriend and I don't have to hear Stacie appoint herself as your wing woman so she can 'get you laid every once in a while' anymore."

"So about that weather, sure is cold out here," rubbing her hands together Beca breathed into them, it's not like she really needed it, it had warmed up significantly since last night, "Doesn't look like it's gonna rain today. Tonight will be perfect for grilling and a bonfire."

Setting her mug down Aubrey slightly turned and abruptly changed the subject, "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends," shifting her eyes nervously to her left Beca hesitantly questioned, "you gonna ask about sex?" She got a firm no and after a few beats of silence gave a single head nod, "Ask away then."

Tightening the blanket around her shoulders Aubrey softly spoke, "Have you gone to visit your mom since you've been here?"

"Yeah a few times actually," lifting the mug to her lips Beca took a slow sip and she knew from the silence that Aubrey was waiting for her to elaborate. Bringing it down to her lap she rubbed an eye, "Sometimes Chloe goes and sometimes I make up an excuse so I can go alone."

It was nice to know that Beca was making an effort to go to the cemetery, because over the last few years Beca's trips had been few and far between. So for her to be going regularly meant that her friend was beginning to get some kind of closure.

"Why don't you just tell Chloe the truth?" Aubrey asked. Rapidly tapping fingers against the coffee mug and downcast eyes were clues that Beca didn't want to talk about this, "If you think I'll tell her you're wrong, remember we're having…"

"A moment," Beca interrupted, "yeah, yeah I know…" Letting out a long slow breath she debated about how to approach this subject. Aubrey knew Chloe about as well as she did so maybe she could use this opportunity to gain a little insight, "Because I don't like making her uncomfortable and sad, every time I ask she always says yes but…"

This time a strand of brunette hair was twirled around a finger and Aubrey knew that meant Beca was unsure and fighting some internal battle, "But what?"

"I don't know she just," Beca paused and connected their eyes, "she has this look of fear and sadness and maybe disappointment. It's only there for a second, but I see it. For the most part she's good at it hiding it, _extremely_ good, but I've spent a lot of time watching her."

This wasn't something that Beca just noticed this month, she's noticed it over the course of the entire time she has known Chloe, she even saw it the first day they met. She notices it everywhere too, in restaurants when families with children walk in, while they are watching movies and the person on the screen dies in a car wreck and hell it even happened in the grocery store last week when Beca playfully asked could have a box of strawberry Pop-Tarts. Before she can ask or offer a hug or reach for a hand, Chloe has brushed it off and replaced the hurt look with something completely different.

It breaks Beca's heart that she's not let in even a little bit and that she has no clue how to fix whatever is wrong. Family was a steadfastly off limits subject when it came to her girlfriend and she knows Chloe is carrying the weight of whatever happened completely on her shoulders, but Beca still feels helpless when Chloe is sad. They are in this together, they have both lost their entire family, and yeah maybe their lives have been a little fucked up for the last few years, but if Chloe can help her move forward why can't she be allowed to do the same for Chloe.

"And?" Aubrey's voice broke Beca's concentration.

"And the outward exterior is always bright smiles and happiness yet her body langue and eyes tell a drastically different story," Beca's voice slightly wavered at the end and she crammed a hand in her hoodie pocket, "I know family is a touchy subject for her. So I just eliminate the inevitable sadness by not telling her where I'm going, even though I really need her there sometimes."

Nodding Aubrey watched Beca wipe a tear away with the back of a sleeve, "Did you ever think that if she truly didn't want to go and face what's happened in her life that there would be no discussion."

"I mean yeah, it's crossed my mind," Beca replied, honestly it was something she'd thought a lot about and probably over analyzed.

"Beca, just look at what you've done for her already," Aubrey began turning slightly, "I can tell she's happier, she's allowing not just you and me to get close to her, but all of our friends. She's also in a relationship after she once told me she didn't feel like anyone ever deserved to love her, but now she has this pretty amazing girlfriend that brings out the best in her," that earned her a shy and somewhat relieved smile, "So she may not say it, but you being you is all she really needs."

Seeing her best friend's face light up when Beca says I love you or how Beca treats Chloe like she's special and worthy of love is what Aubrey loves seeing. Beca is what Chloe needs and Beca is why she has seen such growth in her best friend these past few months.

"Kinda like a silent supporter?" Beca asked.

"Yeah in a way," Aubrey agreed, "let her come to you when things bother her or she can't work them out in her head. She's like you in a way, prying won't help, because she'll think you're pitying her and just shut down or get angry."

"Yeah I've seen the angry side," Beca answered getting a flashback to that dinner in Monterey and how they got into an argument over this very topic. "So I'm not being a bad girlfriend because I feel like I'm not helping?"

"No," Aubrey shook her head and she got another small grateful smile, "You are helping, so just roll with whatever she needs, whether it's space, to talk, a hug or even sex."

"What?" Beca's head snapped up from where it was looking at her lap.

"Yes Beca, sex can help, being intimate with someone is beneficial in multiple ways, look it up, it's proven research…" Lifting the mug to her lips Aubrey quickly stopped and sternly added, "And quit lying to her about where you're going, just tell her if you want to visit your mom alone. I think you'll find she'll understand."

"You're right," fuck man Aubrey was always right and Beca absolutely hated that, "you _are_ that annoying older sister I never wanted."

Aubrey brightly grinned and they both laughed, "Just give Chloe time, she's been through a lot in her life."

Beca's laughter fell silent and her head whipped to the left, "What exactly do you know?"

Aubrey had to be careful about what she said next because she didn't want to give too much information and break Chloe's trust. After initially confessing that she came across obituaries and court cases while "Googleing" Chloe Beale after their interview, Chloe kind of told her everything a few days later. They had been running in Golden Gate Park when Chloe had just all of the sudden stopped, bent over to catch her breath and then just broke down. Aubrey learned everything that day, how Chloe was the family letdown and failure, how she had lied to her family about law school and why her best friend blames herself for everything that happened, including her family's death.

When it comes to the topic of family Chloe is an emotional wreak and she openly acknowledges the fact that she doesn't want to burden other people with her emotions. Although what Chloe hasn't quite grasped is that while Beca has her own issues she's dealing with, she is a strong person and is willing to shoulder some of Chloe's pain because it will end up helping them both. And Aubrey knows that's new for Chloe, she's never had that kind of support, she's never had someone to lean on and she has never had anyone say I love you and mean it. So to an extent Aubrey knows Beca knows this, but she can also completely understand the frustration.

"Can you please tell me something, I feel like I'm flying blind sometimes," Beca pleaded setting her mug aside.

"I don't know much," Aubrey lied and the very second she did she saw Beca's face fall and knew she'd been caught.

"Why am I," Beca jabbed a thumb against her chest, " _her girlfriend_ , not allowed to know anything that's happened to her," she wasn't mad at Aubrey, more so the situation, "but you know everything."

Setting her mug down Aubrey glanced behind her making sure no one was downstairs and the French doors were securely closed.

"I found out on accident, I said something and she just knew that I knew. Beca," Aubrey lowered her voice and rested a hand on her friends arm, "I'm not keeping this from you to hurt you. She broke down one afternoon while we were running."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better," Beca spat out shaking the hand off, "I get it she's sensitive about her family, but do you know how awful it makes me feel, as her girlfriend, when I have to sit back and watch her struggle and I can't do a fucking thing about it…All I'm asking for is insight."

Aubrey saw the devastation, this was practically killing Beca, she and Chloe needed to have a serious talk, "I had to give her my word that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yeah well at least you know," bringing her knees up under her chin Beca took a couple of steadying breaths, "You want to know what I know?" Aubrey weakly nodded and she just went for it, "Her parents sucked, they treated that beautiful person like shit, she had to lie so she could pursue her dreams and then one night they all died in a car accident. Oh," she held up her finger silencing the blonde, "and her sister's name was Claire and she didn't make it to the hospital in time to say goodbye. That's it period."

Aubrey was floored, even she didn't know that last bit about the hospital, "See…"

"No, please don't make excuses," Beca bit out and instantly regretted her tone. Running fingers through her hair in frustration she blew out a puff of air, "Every aspect of our relationship is perfect, it's beautiful, we work and we work out our problems and I love that. I've never had that before and I don't want to lose her so I guess I'm going to have to get over the fact that I'll never know this part of her life."

Aubrey glanced at her watch, everyone in the house would be up soon and Chloe would be back from her run any minute, so the last thing she wanted was for them to see Beca like this. They would no doubt bombard Beca with questions until she got angry enough to leave and lock herself in her room and not make an appearance again until tomorrow morning. So Aubrey needed to settle this situation and she needed to do it now.

"Beca look at me," grey-blue eyes were fixated on the pool raft in the shape of unicorn that Fat Amy spent over an hour blowing up last night after they got home from dinner. Aubrey gave a thankful smile when Beca finally looked at her, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but…"

"I promise I won't say anything," Beca lifted her head from her knees and rubbed her nose with a finger, "Good or bad it doesn't matter to me, I just want to understand her so that I can know when to push and when I can't."

"Chloe is just worried that her problems will be too much for you to handle along with your own," Aubrey said in a soft, caring tone, conveying how sensitive this subject is. "She carries a huge amount of guilt and it's hard for her to look past that." Scooting up in her chair she made sure Beca was paying attention, "Do you see where she's coming from?"

"Yes," Beca nodded, "I think so."

"Beca, she's sensitive and self conscious about anything that involves her family life and growing up or the choices she's made," Aubrey stressed the last part knowing it was only a matter of time before Beca found out why Chloe had quit her job. "You're right she didn't have the best parents, she gets sad hearing about funny family things because she doesn't have those stories to tell and worst of all, she grew up never hearing anyone other than her sister say they love her. So it's not you," she reassured, "she's not hiding things on purpose she's just afraid to talk about them because she blames herself for _everything_ that has happened in her life, including her family's death. And up until she met you she hasn't had a need to face her fears, but because of what she sees you doing to move past your own problems, she is making a conscious effort to come to terms and move past the people and things in her life that have held her back. She just deals with it in a different way than you, that's it."

Using the back of her sleeve Beca wiped her eyes again, at least now she knows all her fears about Chloe hiding things aren't being done to purposely avoid conversations. Chloe is just trying to make it through the day like she is.

"Thank you," Beca blew out a breath then sucked it back in, "she's about as complicated as I am, isn't she?"

"Just give her time, yeah?" Aubrey heard a hum of confirmation and she smiled, "She's told me that being with you gives her purpose, she can be herself with you and not be judged on the choices she's made. And," she placed a hand back on her friend's shoulder and they shared a smile, "for whatever strange reason," they both chuckled, "she likes taking care of you and loves being the one you turn to for advice, you make her feel good about herself and she loves you Beca."

Beca couldn't help but smile, it was nice to hear that for once in a relationship she's doing everything right, "I love her too, I love her so much that I want to marry her."

"I think that's a wonderful thing, you two are great for each other in so many ways," Aubrey smiled truly glad to hear that because she was happy for them and Beca's mom would be so proud right now that her daughter had found someone to start a family with, "However, I feel a but coming on."

"Would you expect anything less from me?" They both laughed again but Beca recognized that Aubrey could almost read her indecisiveness like a book, "I can't ask, I mean I want to, hell I'd have done it yesterday," she dropped her feet back to the ground, " _if_ we wouldn't have just had like that 'moment'," she exaggerated the air quotes, "conversation or whatever just a few minutes ago. I just don't know how else to explain what I'm trying to get at."

"Beca just because you want to ask and want to get married doesn't mean now is the right time," Aubrey replied.

"You sound like my mom," Beca complained folding her arms over her chest, but wore a huge smile.

"Yeah well she'd be right," slipping the blanket off her shoulders Aubrey reached for her coffee mug. Bringing it to her lips she raised an eyebrow and quickly said, "She'd also tell you to not fuck it up by asking too early and she'd be pissed if you half assed it."

Reeling back and narrowing her eyes Beca chuckled, "Wow two curse words from the great Aubrey Posen!"

"Shut up I was merely quoting what I'd heard _your_ mom tell you hundreds of times," Aubrey reprimanded.

"So popping out a ring and being like 'yo bitch, let's get hitched' while we're in line at Starbucks isn't going to work is it?" Beca fought to keep a straight face and almost lost it when Aubrey spit out the coffee she just sipped, "Right to formal, I guess I'll hide her ring in a 7-Eleven Slurpee and have her guess with the clue 'orange you gonna marry me?'"

"Do either of those and I'll personally kill you Beca Mitchell," Aubrey fumed wiping her chin, "my best friend deserves a proper proposal and if you don't do it right the first time I'll make you do it again and under _my_ supervision."

"Jesus relax and take a chill pill, I'm only joking," Beca grinned shaking with laughter, it was so easy to push Aubrey's buttons, "Chloe deserves perfect, I'm gonna do it right."

Beca hadn't told anyone, but she had been looking at rings, not seriously and nothing had been bought, just casually while she's been out and about in town this past month. After they got to her beach house they had a serious, but open and honest, discussion about marriage one night over dinner. She was more than relieved to learn that Chloe's reaction during their kayak trip was simply because she was caught off guard by the question and wasn't at all scared about the idea.

They both laid everything out on the table that night, and as it turned out they both wanted almost the exact same things and had similar fears. They were nervous about it, but the good kind of nervous, the exciting kind. They had even discussed wanting a long engagement, one where they lived together for a while and kind of get into the swing of things before having a small wedding with close friends and their dogs in attendance.

"You better," Aubrey dramatically sighed.

"Just trust me on this please," Beca did a pump the breaks motion with her hands, "she'll remember it forever."

What Beca also hasn't told anyone is that she had been kind of sort of toying with the idea of proposing to Chloe on top of the Eiffel Tower. It's kind of insanely perfect and just to add to the overall ambiance maybe even doing it on New Years Eve with the setting sun in the background to make it that much more memorable. Beca knows it's totally cliché and predictable, but she's been told about a hundred times over the last month that the Eiffel Tower at sunset is Chloe's favorite place in the entire world. It's barely October so that gives her a few more months to make sure that they are both ready and in a good head space. In all honesty, she is excited at the possibility that in a matter of a few months she could be engaged to the girl of her dreams.

"Good." Aubrey gave a firm head nod.

Beca just shook her head and laughed as she picked back up her coffee mug, "Thanks for listening, it's kinda nice just talking instead of constantly throwing insults."

"Yeah it is, we should do it more often, but you and I, we've still got an image to maintain," the grin from Beca behind the coffee mug was almost, _almost_ , a smirk and Aubrey just arched an eyebrow in defiance. "So for the sake of others inquiring why we haven't ripped each others heads off yet," clearing her voice she almost yelled, "could you please get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat."

"Oh I can play along," Beca nodded with a wink, "I'm sorry but acapella is kinda _lame_ my pinky has more talent than a bunch of singing nerds."

"A-ca scuse me?" A hand flew to Aubrey's chest and she gasped, "We sing all over the world and compete for national championships."

Beca just indifferently shrugged and took a quick sip of coffee, "On purpose?"

"Yes _Rebeca_ on purpose," they were both fighting the laughter because this was their favorite fight and Aubrey loved how they always just went there, "we sang at the Kodak Theatre for Daytime Emmy awards one time, you bitch."

Vigorously rubbing a finger in her ear Beca groaned, "I'm sorry I don't speak loser, I thought you just said that synchronized lady dancing to 1990's Mariah Carey chart toppers was still like a thing."

"Whatever you have intolerable ear monstrosities that I just want to rip out," Aubrey huffed with a grin, "and even more questionable tattoos."

"Yeah well you stress projectile vomit," Beca tossed back, "and you've done it on live TV and that's one of your _redeeming_ qualities."

"Well you Beca Mitchell…"

"Chlo, you're back," Beca said a little too enthusiastically as she gave a small wave.

"Babe," plucking an iPod ear bud from her ear Chloe placed her hands on her hips and glared at her girlfriend from across the pool. She can't believe what she heard as she walked up the steps from her beach after her run. Like always those two were arguing, "Can you seriously not go one hour without disagreeing with her about _something_?"

"I didn't start it," Beca held her hands up in defense, "Why do you always think I started it?"

Aubrey's eyes went wide and she just reached over and smacked the back of a brunette covered head for good measure, "I swear if DJ Titanium's fans knew how immature DJ Titanium really is then she wouldn't be so popular."

Chloe just laughed at her squirming, yet super cute girlfriend, giving up on those two ever not fighting she brightly smiled and started making her way towards them, "Yeah, yeah…"

Quickly refilling her mug Beca held it out just as Chloe came to a stop in front of her, "Coffee?"

"Thanks," taking the mug Chloe bent and gave Beca a gentle kiss, "Hey sexy…"

Beca smiled up in adoration, god she loved this woman, "Hey gorgeous."

Not having the energy to pull another chair over Chloe quickly kicked off her shoes and took up residence in her girlfriend's lap, "Sorry about being all sweaty."

"I don't think you are," Beca deadpanned scrunching up her nose making all three of them laugh, "You know Beale this very position got us into a whole lot of trouble yesterday."

Aubrey watched Chloe's face flush the lightest shade of pink from the comment and how the hand slowly creeping up a thigh was halted. Beca then pressed another kiss next to Chloe's ear and the two shared a few seconds of hushed words that had Aubrey turning her head and focusing back on the ocean because she felt like she was invading a private moment.

"So how was your run?" Beca finally asked after clearing her throat and shaking off the haze.

"It was good, I missed you though…" Chloe replied brushing their noses together.

Beca stole a quick kiss, then wrapped her arms around a slender waist, "I missed you too, but you're back in my arms now so my heart is complete."

This was the Beca Mitchell that Aubrey loved seeing and even though it was kind of out of character for the normal snarky Beca, the smile is what gives those true feelings away. There is no DJ Titanium problems weighing her down, no hit singles or records to produce and even those perfection like tendencies Aubrey is so used to seeing are toned down. Beca is relaxed, she is happy and she is in love and it's all thanks to Chloe Beale, whose own smile mirrors the one shining up at her.

"That was smooth Bec," Chloe bit her lip.

"I can do lines all day," Beca raised a challenging eyebrow before saying, "Like I know you must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day."

"Oh Bec, don't go breaking my heart," Chloe pressed a palm to the middle of her chest, "rate monitor."

Beca just laughed, "Well you know I didn't go with you today because I have a blister on my toe from chasing you through my dreams."

"You are just so classy Mitchell," Aubrey good naturedly rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Chloe laughed taking a sip of coffee then handed it back to Beca who set it aside, "she's sweet, I love her little pick up lines."

"Aubrey's just jealous," staring point blank at her friend Beca silently issued a 'come at me bro' type of challenge, but all she got was a shrug of shoulders as the coffee mug was lifted to Aubrey's lips, "That's what I thought…I've got game and easily scored a hot chick while she scored Jesse, in all his dad bod glory."

Gingerly setting her mug down Aubrey turned slightly and reached over and flicked Beca's forehead, "The _dad bod_ is a good look on him."

Lightly grabbing Beca's jaw with her free hand Chloe turned it towards her and gave a quick peck, "I love you, but be nice."

"I love you too," Beca answered knowing full well Aubrey was watching their every move. Chloe wiggled around in her lap trying to get comfortable and eyeing her in a way that easily said she needed to be on her best behavior if she wanted to get any later, "Sorry Aubrey."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed, "You are so easy to sway babe."

"Gross," Aubrey said watching the two kiss again.

"What's up party bitches!?" Fat Amy's voice resonated from the guest room balcony above them.

Looking up they all saw the loud mouthed Australian wearing a bright pink bathing suit beneath a haphazardly tied robe holding an open bottle of champagne in one hand and a carton of orange juice in the other. Beca just had this sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen, like Fat Amy jumping off the balcony and into the pool, bad. A similar situation had happened before, Fat Amy had tried, keyword _tried_ , to aim for and land in the middle of the inflatable donut a couple summers ago, but things went south so fast that Jessica didn't even have time to move off of it when Fat Amy came careening towards her. It ended with Jessica having a black eye and Emily with a weirdly skinned knee. Beca's still not sure how the last thing happened because Emily, who at the time was still just her college intern, was well out of harms way at the other end of the pool with Stacie and Aubrey.

Beca craned her neck and yelled, "Amy I've told you, you're not allowed to have glass anywhere near the pool because of that one time, go put the champagne bottle back in the kitchen."

"Or come down and give it to a responsible adult," Chloe added with a stern head nod.

"Chloe don't antagonize her," Beca complained.

"What?" Looking at Beca, Chloe pursed her lips in confusion, "I wouldn't mind a mimosa right now," she whispered as Beca just shook her head in regret. Glancing back up she added, "And are you really planning on going swimming right now? I'd wait until this afternoon."

Taking a swig from the champagne then the orange juice, Fat Amy violently shook her head then swallowed and repeated.

"What is she doing?" Chloe asked in horror, unsure of exactly what she was witnessing.

"Mimosa shots," Aubrey regretfully stated as Beca groaned in acknowledgement, "At least I think."

"Listen up Ginger Spice," wiping liquid from her chin with the sleeve of her robe Fat Amy leaned against the balcony railing letting the champagne bottle and orange juice carton dangle precariously in her grip, "Back in Australia, I swam in forty degree weather while drinking milkshakes and I win every race, just ask my boyfriends. So this is a cake walk, it's like a hot tub. Just last week I took a dip, not in the lady pond like you two," she narrowed her eyes and gestured between Beca and Chloe, "but in San Francisco Bay with Bumper, who is _not_ my boyfriend. So I'm sorry if your red hair and fair complexion can't handle a little chill in the air."

Chloe's mouth popped open to reply but Beca's hand was right there covering it, "Just…yeah just don't argue."

"Charlie the Unicorn is waiting for me in your pool Shortstack, I'm on my way down," was the last thing all of them heard before the upstairs French doors were slammed shut.

Releasing the hand Beca smiled, "I turned the pool heater up yesterday before we went to dinner, she'll never, ever know the difference. Plus I figured everyone would want to swim at some point this weekend."

"You're the best," Chloe grinned before kissing her girlfriend soundly. It's nice seeing how Beca cares about their friends, it's another aspect that she thinks most of them tend to overlook.

"Hopefully she wakes up Jesse," Aubrey teased, knowing full well that everyone in the house would be up in a matter of seconds because Fat Amy was anything but quiet after mimosa shots, "and Stacie too."

Standing, Chloe set her iPod aside then stretched, "Thanks for the running mixes Bec, that was a pleasant surprise this morning."

"Anything for my girl," Beca winked and gave a lopsided smile, "I made them especially for you, no one else has them. I took it back old school, you know, how I used to do it in college."

Chloe has one of a kind mixes, made just for _her_ and only _her_ , by DJ Titanium who is also Beca Mitchell who is also her insanely hot and totally awesome girlfriend. It's still hard to believe that DJ Titanium and Beca are the same person, in fact most of the time she forgets. But then Beca does something like gives her music or takes her to meet Adam Levine and she's hit with a dose of reality again, yet when Chloe looks over she still only sees Beca, sweet and loving Beca.

Wandering over to the pool, she pulled off her socks and dipped her toes in the water, "It's nice, what did you set it to?"

"Like a little over eighty," Beca said with a smile, "It should be close to that by now, dude go for it."

"Swim with me," all Beca did was shake her head no and Chloe just pouted, "pretty please?"

There was a bit of commotion behind them as a very sleepy looking Jesse and Stacie stumbled from the house followed closely by Fat Amy, "Now listen up, it's time to get this party started."

"Fuck Amy it's like nine in the morning," Stacie grumbled, "can we get the party started after lunch? This is my vacation too."

"No, it's time to carpe diem!" Shedding her robe, Fat Amy tossed it aside then came barreling towards the small group, "Cannon ball bitches! Look Aubrey, I'm vertical running!"

"Uhh huh I see that," Aubrey commented.

Beca turned around just in time to see the fear spread across Chloe's face and her eyes growing wide with terror as she stood frozen in her spot as a crazy Australian moved towards her in a hurry. Again this had bad news written all over it, Chloe was in the direct line of fire and about to be plowed over. In a very ill thought out decision, Beca was up and out of her chair wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's torso and pushing them out of Fat Amy's path and into the shallow end of the pool.

They were a tangled mess as they hit the water but as they surfaced they realized they'd missed the collision with Fat Amy and were alive, soaking wet, but alive.

Righting herself, Beca wiped wet strands of hair out of her face and cautiously looked over at her girlfriend, "Sorry, I yeah…I didn't really think that through the whole way."

Chloe was stunned and she let out a wet cough before opening her eyes and seeing a sheepishly looking Beca, who seemed like she was just waiting to be yelled at.

"It's ok, I'm pretty sure you saved my life," a giggle slipped out of Chloe and eventually the two were full on laughing at each other as they stood in chest deep water. The situation was hysterical because she was in her running clothes and Beca was in her pajama pants, a navy blue hoodie and socks, "Oh and we're taking a few selfies before this is over. I want to remember this."

Beca shrugged unzipping the hoodie and after wrestling with it for a few seconds she had it off and tossed it onto the pool deck. Looking towards the other end of the pool she grimaced, Fat Amy was trying in desperation to sit on the inflatable pool toy, but in actuality it looked more of like something out of a wild west rodeo.

Pulling the wet t-shirt away from chest Beca eventually laughed, "I can live with that, but I don't know how much longer Charlie the Unicorn has, we might want to take pictures now."

A few seconds later the classic shrill sounds of Aubrey Posen shrieking registered and other people laughing burst their bubble. Flipping around they couldn't help but join in the laughter because in Beca's fleeting attempt to save her girlfriend's life she didn't even think of any of her other friends. Unfortunately Aubrey took the brunt of the all their splashes and was completely drenched from head to toe. While Stacie and Jesse stood laughing behind her with barely a few water drops on the t-shirts.

"Get in the pool," Chloe cried in excitement as she sent water splashing at Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie, "Everybody in the pool!"

Beca grinned as Chloe climbed on her back, "You're crazy do you know that."

Almost submerging Beca under the water, Chloe kissed her girlfriend's cheek and they both began laughing after they popped back up. She hasn't been this happy in such a long time that she had almost forgotten what it feels like, "You love me!"

"I do, I really do." Beca kissed the arm that snaked over her shoulders as she held it tight.

Dipping down in the water, Chloe's legs wrapped around Beca's waist and they ended up kind of floating together and watching the scene unfold in front of them. Aubrey was pissed, her face was red and she was screaming, not at any one in particular, well ok mainly at Fat Amy who could care less, but she was also just screaming for the sake of screaming. The best part was the second Jesse came around the help his wife, she reached out and pushed him in the pool too because he was laughing at her.

"Dude we're all catching pneumonia after this," Beca laughed holding onto Chloe's forearms as they watched Stacie catch a pair of flailing wrists and wrangle a very reluctant Aubrey Posen into the pool thereby cutting off the screaming.

"Come on babe, you love this," Chloe pressed a kiss to the corner of Beca's mouth, pulling back she whispered seductively, "besides I'll let you shower with me afterwards."

"Oh I was doing that anyways," releasing the arms Beca flipped around so they were face-to-face and wrapped Chloe's legs back around her, "I already took a vote and it was unanimous."

"Oh did you?" Chloe giggled curling her fingers through the wet hair at the base of Beca's neck, "What else did you vote on?"

Wickedly grinning Beca pushed off the bottom of the pool and in the opposite direction of their obnoxious group of friends who were now trying to tip Fat Amy off the pool float, "How we're snuggling so hard tonight at the beach bonfire and lots of kissing will be involved, _lots_ , like all inappropriate and shit."

"Oh yeah?" Inching her head closer Chloe brushed their noses together, playfully pulling back every time Beca tried to deliver a kiss, "Guess you'll have to wait until then."

"You're evil woman," Beca teased before finally capturing Chloe's bottom lip lightly between her teeth then turning it into a slow, easy and satisfying kiss. Pulling back she let out a content sigh, "This has seriously been the best vacation ever, thank you Chlo. Thank you for showing me the way and for being so patient, I've needed this and _you_ for a long time."

"I like seeing you this way, laughing and having fun. It's nice. I can tell the stress and pressures of work and fame are gone."

Giving a half smile Beca held Chloe's waist just a little tighter, "They are, I mean it's still lingering, but enjoying our time together and getting my head on straight is my primary focus now."

"Me too, you know I've been a lot of places in my life, and it took me finding you and them," Chloe smiled, as they both looked over at their friends, friends she never thought she'd ever have, happily chatting away at the other end of the pool, "to realize I don't have to run anymore."

"You don't, never again, unless you know I'm chasing you and it's off into the sunset on some remote beach destination on our honeymoon," Beca chuckled, "I want to spend my life with you."

"I'm so glad I met you," Chloe whispered her face an inch away from Beca's, "I just knew we'd become fast friends."

Beca winked, "Well, you've seen me naked."

Peppering Beca's face with kisses Chloe laughed, "Seriously though I'm incredibly thankful I met you, you have no idea. You have no idea what you've done for me and my life, how you've changed it and made me complete. I would never be this happy right now if it wasn't for you."

"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Beca smiled and Chloe's eyes kind of sparkled even more.

"It's that and so much more for me Bec…I love waking up next to you every morning and after naps," Chloe said making them laugh, "I love cooking with you and for you, I love watching you play the piano while I paint and I loved skinny dipping at midnight while drinking wine just so we could watch the moon play off the ocean."

"Gotta admit that's been one of the highlights of this trip so far," Beca agreed, noting how they weren't even being reprimanded for not joining their friends. "I've also just loved walking our dogs on the beach and taking you out on dates or to the drive in movies."

"I loved that date," Chloe grinned, "It was one of the best I've ever been on."

Chloe will never forget it, it wasn't an overly hot or cold night, it was nice, and she thought they were going to an early dinner and a movie until she climbed into Beca's SUV and saw all the makings for a picnic complete with a small ice chest filled with all kinds of her favorite drinks. She was given no clues as they drove for forty minutes, but when they pulled up to the drive in movie theater her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it, she'd never been to one before and just to sweeten the deal it was "classic movie night." They got to watch not one but three amazing movies, Casa Blanca, The Graduate and surprisingly Jaws. It was an odd combination, but she loved it and she loved Beca for taking her there.

The night had been pretty amazing they'd opened the trunk door of Beca's SUV, put down the seats in the back and cushioned the space with sleeping bags, blankets and pillows then kicked their shoes off and settled in for the movies like all the other couples around them. Beca had been so sweet, she had made all the food, it was nothing fancy just a few simple sandwiches, a pasta salad and cupcakes for dessert, but to top it off she went and bought them fresh popcorn from the snack bar before each movie. The whole night was totally swoon worthy, it had Chloe on cloud nine because between the movies, the food and yes the makeout sessions, she has never, ever had anyone painstakingly plan out a date for her for no reason other than to see her smile.

"I want a lifetimes of dates with you," Beca grinned, "I want to plan surprises like that for you the rest of my life."

"I love how much you care about me."

"Well you're my love…"

Chloe doesn't know why, but for some reason she feels like Beca needs to know all this and she needs to know it now.

"And you're, you…you're beautiful, you're a great listener, you're funny and caring and you're so incredibly thoughtful," moving her hands up Chloe settled them on her girlfriend's cheeks. Looking into grey-blue eyes she leaned in and gave a simple kiss, "You're also one hell of a kisser and an exceptional _lover_ ," she lightly bit her lip as both their faces flushed red, "It's like you know what I need in all aspects of my life, both physical and emotional."

Beca just smiled, feeling her heart beat out of her chest, "I love you, it's as simple as that."

"My life is complete with you in it," hands slipped under Chloe's shirt and even though they were in eighty degree pool water it still sent shivers up her spine. "I feel like all the bad shit that's happened in my life doesn't exist when you're around. You've been healing my mind, body and soul in so many ways and I haven't done the best job in conveying that to you."

"Chlo it's ok," Beca reassured, getting instant flashbacks to the conversation she had with Aubrey earlier, "we all process things differently."

"I know, but you've been so great I just want to say thank you for…" Chlo bit her lip in thought, "for picking up the pieces when no one else would. I'm not entirely put back together but I'm getting there."

"Are you saying I fixed you?" Beca asked needing conformation of what Aubrey had told her earlier.

"Yes you have, in so many ways, you love me," tears were stinging Chloe's eyes, "For once in my life somebody loves me and _you_ love me in this entirely beautiful way that I've never experienced before."

"I'm just giving you what you deserve," reaching up Beca wiped away the unshed tears hidden beneath the water droplets, "Like I told you a months ago, let me love you Chlo, let me love you with everything that I am."

Leaning in Chloe gave a long, slow kiss one that earned her cheers and hoots and hollers from the other end of the pool. A hand ventured away and out of the water and she could just tell by the way the voices increased and the very burlesque type song Fat Amy was singing that Beca had just given them all the one finger salute. It was yet another reason why she loved this woman so much.

Pulling back Beca breathed heavily, "Damn Chlo what is it with you and pools and pool chairs that just makes you want to constantly jump my bones?"

The grin was huge and mischievous and it made Chloe throw her head back laugh, "It's not the pool area per say, it's more like the ridiculously hot girlfriend that goes with it."

"That's it you two break it up, break it up," came Jesse's annoying voice from where Fat Amy had him pinned between the pool float and the wall by the plastic unicorn horn.

"No, no, I like where this was heading," Stacie chimed in swimming closer for a better view, "it's free soft core porn and reality TV all in one."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"I can say the same for you babe," Chloe teased.

"Not helping Chlo," Beca shot back, "Anyways what do you nerds want? The girlfriend and I were having a moment."

"We want to do a version of chicken fights but with pool noodles," Fat Amy answered. Snatching the green and yellow pool noodle from Aubrey's hands sending the blonde underwater with a scowl on her face, "I call it chicken jousting."

"What do you losers have to do when I win?" Eyeing Chloe, Beca could already tell the scheming about how to win this game had begun. She loved competitive and out to win at any cost Chloe Beale, it was one of her favorite things in the entire world.

"They have to buy all the alcohol for our dinner and bonfire tonight," Stacie said and it was a typical answer because Beca knew how much Stacie _hated_ paying for the alcohol but she didn't mind suggesting the expensive stuff when others were.

"Deal." Beca nodded flipping around, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend she whispered, "Look this is an easy win for us, aim for Stacie's boobs and I'll go for Jesse's junk."

"What about Aubrey?" Chloe asked looking over Beca's head to her best friend who was talking in low voices to Jesse and giving wild hand movements.

"Dude," hiking a thumb over her shoulder Beca grinned, "Remember our bet from yesterday," she got a nod, "Aubrey hasn't told us yet, but I can guarantee she won't play if she's pregnant, she'll force him to be Fat Amy's partner while she uses some punk ass cop out to be the referee."

"Ok," holding up her hands Chloe waited until Beca gave her a double high five, then linked their fingers and planted a firm kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "Lets do this baby."

"Ohhh yeahhhhhh another party bitch is here!" Fat Amy yelled pointing to Jessica who was making her way outside and waving as she held Billie, who looked happily content to be there tail wagging and all.

"Get your ass in the pool," Stacie yelled, "you can be my partner in chicken jousting Aubrey's not playing."

Jessica kind of took a step back in fear making Beca and Chloe laugh, "Do I even want to know what that means?"

"Nope," Beca continued to laugh as Jessica took up residence in one of their vacated chairs, "I give it maybe ten minutes before she ends up in the pool though."

"Here's the conditions Jessica, loser buys all the alcohol for tonight, but since Beca," Fat Amy rounded on her friend and pointed, "is the super rich and super famous music producer DJT," Beca just rolled her eyes, "she's already buying the lobster and steaks for our cookout tonight _and_ she's promised to add shrimp as well, cause you know she's a shrimp."

"Yeah," shaking her head Beca folded her arms across her chest, "I technically didn't say that."

"Babe, just go with it," Chloe reiterated the exact words she had heard earlier, "it's best not to argue."

"But…"

"No buts…don't you think it's better just to roll with whatever she says?"

"Hey ginger!" Fat Amy screamed making everyone jump, "Unless you're interviewing my buddy DJT for your little music magazine I suggest you to get your game face on and let's crush this chicken jousting tournament."

"As if Rolling Stone could ever get an interview with me, they've been trying for years Amy," Beca sarcastically laughed and she noticed everyone but Chloe and Aubrey had joined in. In fact Aubrey was kind of looking past her with an unreadable expression and Chloe's grip on her shoulders tightened, "They'd probably die if they ever found out that I'm sleeping with their star reporter."

Detangling herself Beca started swimming away, but Chloe felt the need after that little exchange to clarify something major about her job at Rolling Stone.

Snagging a foot Chloe pulled her girlfriend back towards her, "Wait…"

Standing Beca turned around, "What's up?"

"I just…" Chloe bit her lip in worry, this was the most awkward time to be doing this but she's already committed, "I need to tell you something important."

"Ok…"

"Rolling Stone…" an eyebrow was raised in question and Chloe knew it was now or never, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing by leaving Rolling Stone?" God she just totally backed out again and she knew she was in deep trouble, "Do you think me interviewing for a new job is a good thing?"

If Chloe thought Beca was upset or even annoyed about this whole job interview thing then she'd given off the totally wrong impression yesterday. Apparently the exchange between her and Fat Amy, although done in a joking manner, had hit a sore spot again. All she wants is to be supportive, to be all those things she's promised Chloe yesterday.

Softening her features Beca swam a little closer, "Remember all I want is for you to be happy doing what you want. Are you happy with that decision?"

"I think so yeah," Chloe nodded. She doesn't know which is worse, being in shock at how she totally avoided the subject and lied again or the extreme amount of guilt she feels for how amazing and supportive Beca is being without even knowing the truth, "I mean it isn't exactly an easy decision to leave one job and take another, but I think it's what's best for us."

"Chlo," Beca took her girlfriend's hands in hers, "fuck what it has to do with me, I'm glad you're thinking about us long term, but for your career I want what's best for _you_ , I want you to follow your dreams." Giving their hands a gentle reassuring squeeze she added, "If you had to write an article about me or if they wanted you to live on the opposite side of the world, I'd make it work as long as you follow your dreams. I'm telling you right now I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and back and give you access to anything you need from the DJ Titanium side of my life if it meant making sure you're taken care of."

"Well you're my dream and that's what I want to focus on," Chloe stated with confidence, although Beca mentioning writing an article about her fame hadn't gone unnoticed, "besides I'm excited about this potential job with the Chronicle."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Whatever decision you end up making, I'll be right there with you," giving a quick kiss Beca could still see the worry behind those blue eyes, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so if you're happy, I'm happy."

"I love you too," Chloe gave a genuine smile.

Beca hadn't pushed for any further information, she had just been supportive and gone along with everything Chloe said. Fuck Chloe totally didn't deserve someone as great as Beca Mitchell.

"You sure you ok?"

"Totally."

Leaning up Beca softly kissed Chloe's lips again, "We can talk about this later, once we're alone if you want."

"Ok sounds good," giving another quick kiss Chloe smiled, "you're amazing."

"I know. Now come on let's go kick some ass," Beca stated before starting to swim away.

"Wait for me," Chloe stated jumping onto her girlfriend's back sending them both underwater in a big splash.

"For god's sake Stacie put your top back on," Aubrey yelled in frustration, "We've all seen your boobs, we don't need to see them again just because you don't want to get tan lines."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think! So leave me a review or drop me a message I'm all ears.
> 
> Once again if you want to read more, just google the fic name, you can find this fic, along with it's other chapters that I'm slowly updating here, over on the another fanfic site.
> 
> Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but life happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own PP therefore no ideas/quotes/songs/references to any movie I use are mine! But the mistakes are!
> 
> ****A minor note on this chapter, it builds on the last one and is the SAME DAY as Chapter 9. Things flip from one conversation to the other a lot, but they are all occurring genuinely all at the same time. So you are getting multiple people's reactions/sides of the story to the things that are happening and it will all come together at the end. SO DO NOT SKIP SECTIONS THEY ALL MATTER.****
> 
> Ok now that that is out of the way, on with the show!

"So Beca," Stacie began, dragging the bar stool across the floor she hopped into the seat and crossed her legs, "I've missed my girl-on-girl time with you," she adjusted her bra, "if you know what I mean."

Beca ungracefully coughed, spitting the ice cube she'd been chewing into the sink and sputtered out, "No, I-I don't."

"Me and you, we haven't talked much this past month, just random texts," flipping her hair over her shoulder Stacie smiled, "I've missed my favorite snarky customer who regularly leaves me inappropriate tips."

"Oh," Beca is a hundred percent sure the girl-on-girl reference was solely used to catch her off guard and send her mind straight to the gutter. Feeling her face cool she gave a half shrug, "Well there's not much to tell, I've just been hanging out with my amazing girlfriend."

"And how's that working out for you?" Stacie loved, _loved_ , asking vague questions so she could watch people squirm while interpreting them.

"Good, it's…yeah it's been good," Beca gave a firm nod, "I mean the past month has been pretty fucking great and we're happy."

Stacie drummed her fingers along the granite countertop as Beca's eyes floated nervously around the room, occasionally landing on the staircase where they were obviously looking for someone to descend from upstairs to save her.

As entertaining as the furiously blushing face and uneasy laugh was, Stacie was more impressed with what she saw behind it. Beca looked great, better than great, in fact Stacie is sure she has never seen Beca look this healthy the entire time they have known each other. The otherwise naturally pale skin had just the slightest hint of a tan and it was fairly evident Beca has been working out, eating right and getting plenty of sleep. For all practical purposes, her friend looked like she hadn't done a damn thing the entire month and Stacie couldn't think of a more deserving person.

Stacie has no idea what Beca was like before her mom died but she can imagine that this Beca, standing a few feet away, was it. Last night and this morning Beca just seemed genuinely less rough around the edges and totally at ease, she smiled and laughed a whole lot more. It was nice and she was incredibly happy that her friend found some inner peace and was dealing with things.

Stacie grinned when Beca's eyes landed back on her, "So I didn't get a chance to tell you yet but you look good, well rested and thoroughly sexed."

"Thanks I'm working on it," Beca smiled. Being away from San Francisco and her studio has been nice and much needed, but she has missed all her friends, "I've just been enjoying my time off."

Stacie reached for an apple, "You know I want details of all your latest sexcapades."

"Nope," Beca slapped Stacie's hand making the apple drop back in its bowl and the hand smack the countertop in frustration, "we aren't talking about that."

"But why?" Stacie whined. "You told Aubrey yesterday that you and Chloe were in the middle of doing it when we called."

Swiftly turning, Beca swung open the refrigerator door, "Doesn't mean it's up for discussion."

"Oh come on Beca!" Stacie dramatically draped herself over the granite countertop with a huge sigh, "You've never been shy about your sex life with me, we initially bonded over our sex stories."

Rummaging around the top shelf Beca found the plastic container of fruit pushed all the way to the back. Standing on her tiptoes she reached for it and two bottles of water then closed to door with her foot as she turned.

Tossing one of water bottles to her friend Beca stepped closer, "Things are slightly more complicated now, Chloe's my girlfriend, not some one night stand I'll never see again."

Sitting up Stacie easily caught the bottle with one hand, "So you're taking the moral high road now?"

Beca's left eyebrow raised at the disappointed tone and over exaggerated frown as she removed the plastic containers lid.

"It's not about that Stace, I mean it is but it's…it's look I don't know," setting the lid aside Beca let out a huff struggling to find the right words. "It's weird talking about my sex life when the person I have a sex life with is upstairs getting ready to go grocery shopping."

"I get it," Stacie smiled, "but if you ever want to talk about it," she sent a vivacious wink, "you know I'll _always_ listen."

Beca chuckled because only Stacie Conrad would leave the door wide open like that. She freely admits she has had the occasional random one night stand, while Stacie, in all her promiscuous glory, loved to verbally and visually flaunt how she had a very, _very_ , active sex life. It was a topic that had occupied a lot of their late night talks and usually she would be all about gossiping with Stacie, but now that Chloe was in the picture she didn't feel like it was right anymore.

To be honest it felt like a major betrayal of Chloe's trust to blab and it's not because she or Chloe are insecure about it. Hell, Chloe was confident in everything she does both in _and_ out of the bedroom, and Beca loves that, but she still feels like she needs to protect that part of their relationship. It wasn't just about sex, it was about being vulnerable in front of someone again and it had taken Chloe a long time to fully trust anyone in that way after being closed off for over two years. The connection they shared the first time they slept together and every time since, is hard to put into words, it's kind of amazing, because she has never experienced anything like that with anyone.

So yeah Beca's pretty sure that bragging about their ongoing "sexcapades" just doesn't seem cool and hopefully Stacie can live with that.

Setting the dish down on the counter in front of Stacie, Beca grabbed a couple forks from a side drawer and stabbed a slice of watermelon with one.

"Dude you've got to try this," Beca handed the other empty fork over, "Chloe calls it a mojito fruit salad and it's the shit." Biting the watermelon off her fork she savored the light mint and lime flavor, "She made it for us a couple days ago."

"Nice avoidance of the topic," Stacie laughed poking at a piece of cantaloupe, "Is there rum in this?"

"Yep, but like barely a shot," Beca nodded going for a couple of raspberries this time, "she wanted to give it the full mojito flavor. She's likes creating healthy snacks for us and she knocked this one out of the park."

"Does she make stuff like this all the time?"

"Yeah, a couple nights ago we made turkey burgers and baked sweet potato fries with sea salt, dude it was fucking delicious …" As Beca quickly chewed her raspberries she thought about how ironic that statement was because she never knew eating healthy could taste so good.

"You are something special Beca Mitchell," Stacie just laughed at the amazement she heard and saw, "If all it took to get you back on track was a smoking hot redhead we should've locked that shit down for you years ago."

Making her way around the kitchen island Beca laughed as she sat in the chair next to Stacie.

"Probably wouldn't have worked, they needed to be named Chloe Beale and…" Setting her fork aside Beca reached over the counter and snagged her phone, shuffling through some pictures she enlarged a specific one and set the device between them, "Look like that in a bathing suit."

" _Damn_ Mitchell, are you telling me _this_ is what you've been working with all summer?" Stacie asked dipping her head closer to the phone. She had never seen Chloe in anything other than running gear and regular clothes so she was unprepared for what was beneath it, "I'll just say her workout regime puts mine to shame."

"Fucking ridiculous right?" Beca laughed switching off her phone. "It's good to be me," she added in awe.

Stacie tapped her fork against the plastic bowl, "I think Chloe is my new lady crush."

"But I thought you weren't into the ladies?" Beca questioned with a suspicious eyebrow raise.

"I'm not, so don't worry," Stacie joked, "but I thought you would have figured out by now that I'm a connoisseur of attractiveness and I don't discriminate based on gender."

Beca couldn't do anything but laugh and slouch in her chair, "Good cause Chloe's all mine."

After that they quietly split the fruit bowl until Stacie turned and asked, "So you're still not gonna give me any details about the sex you've been having, like not even a tiny hint?"

As Beca took a sip from her water bottle she rolled her eyes, "I mean what do you want me to say? It's good, like _really_ good, will that feed your invasive and intrusive mind enough to get you off my case?"

Beca knew what Stacie wanted to hear, but she still wasn't giving any details. What she and Chloe have or haven't tried, where they've done it and how regularly they do it wasn't anyone's business except for theirs. Once Stacie gets a boyfriend, who she loves and wants to marry, she'll have a better understanding of that concept.

"Nope," Stacie popped the P before taking another couple of bites of fruit. Setting her fork down she tried again, "I want my friend to tell me…"

"No, absolutely not," capping her water bottle Beca's head shifted to her phone and she groaned seeing Gail's name flash on the screen. Not even thinking twice she hit the button and sent the call directly to voicemail, "Stacie can you please tone it down with the whole sex talk," she pleaded turning slightly in her chair, "All you need to know is that I love Chloe and Chloe loves me and that yes, we do it regularly, and it's amazing."

"Fine," Stacie complained shoving another forkful of strawberry and pineapple into her mouth.

"Look, if we ever have a problem in that department," Beca poked at the last few pieces of fruit at the bottom of the bowl, "I'll come to you, until then this topic is off limits. But feel free to let your imagination run wild if you want."

Slamming her fork down again a sly grin formed across Stacie's face, she wanted proof of how good it was if no details were going to be given, "Got any battle wounds you can show me?"

"Dude oh my god," Beca shoved her friend who was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Beca swears every avenue was being used to get the information today. Letting out a sigh of defeat she fingered the neck of her t-shirt and tugged it down below her right collarbone.

* * *

"Chloe I can't believe you," Aubrey harshly whispered as she paced the large master bathroom, "You need to tell Beca what happened!"

"Aubrey," lowering the mascara and putting it back in its tube Chloe gave the top a little twist as she stared her best friend in the mirror, "I've got this all under control."

"What the hell does that mean?" Aubrey stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips, "Because to me it doesn't look that way, it looks like you're hiding things."

Applying mascara to her other eye Chloe nonchalantly stated, "The way I see it two scenarios can happen. I either tell her the real reason why I left my job and she gets pissed at me for quitting and infuriated with Rolling Stone for blackmailing me or I can continue saying the job wasn't for me and eventually tell her I accepted a new position with the San Francisco Chronicle." Capping her mascara again she set the tube aside, "In the end we're both happy and most importantly her identity is still safe."

"But that's not the point," Aubrey was pretty close to blowing her lid, despite Beca getting angry, the first of Chloe's two options was the most logical and reasonable route, "You need to be honest with her, don't lie. Years down the road you may end up resenting her because you quit a job you loved and had to settle for second best. "

"I'm not settling, I did what I had to do to fix the situation and salvage my career," lifting a tissue from the box Chloe dabbed under her eyes with it.

"Did they threaten you?" Aubrey didn't know the full details of what went down that Friday afternoon, she had specifically asked for as little details as possible when they talked.

"Basically yeah…" Chloe closed her eyes, that was part of the story she didn't want anyone to know and it couldn't be danced around it now, "They gave me an ultimatum, write an article about Beca, with pictures and personal touches, because we're involved," she opened her eyes and saw Aubrey staring back at her with an unreadable, yet angry, expression, " _Or_ jeopardize my future at the magazine and end up doing low level bitch work and never advancing my career." She paused for effect, "I think those are the exact words I used right before I quit."

"Chloe they can't do that to you, you can sue them."

"And what good will that do?" Chloe set her hands on the sink and leaned onto them, "Beca's name would still get out, I'd be stuck in litigation for months, maybe years, and I'd still be right where I am now, searching for a new job." The silence in the room was all she needed to hear to know she was right, "I love her Aubrey."

"And she loves you too but you don't understand," Aubrey's mouth snapped shut as Chloe glared at her in the mirror.

"No _you_ don't understand because you didn't grow up like I did. Not even my own mother loved me like she does. I've never had someone be so selfless and caring in their actions towards me and never ask for anything in return," Chloe's knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of the sink tighter. "And she doesn't do it because she has to, she does it because she wants to…" She took a steadying breath and was glad when Aubrey opted to not say a word, but listen, "So in answer to your next question, I didn't quit my job because I had to, I quit it because I wanted to. My love for her and her happiness means more to me than any job ever will and I'll never resent myself for loving and protecting her."

Aubrey placed a hand on her forehead and took in a slow breath, "But…"

"Look I can't undo what Rolling Stone has figured out," Chloe interrupted pushing herself off the sink, "but by leaving I did put a stop to them pressuring me and publishing anything about Beca or DJ Titanium, so they haven't won."

Aubrey walked over to the bathroom door and quietly closed it, "Chloe you never know things get out. What if this photographer gets a higher price for their pictures from someplace else."

Tossing the tissue in the trash Chloe turned to face her best friend. She'd had that same concern at the very beginning and although she never asked, she was almost positive Rolling Stone would've had this paparazzi person sign some type of exclusivity agreement. They also probably had some arrangement wrote in so that they held the originals of every photograph too, but that wasn't the point. The point was because she had refused to write the article Beca's identity was protected by so much red tape that it would never see the light of day unless Beca authorized it and for that Chloe was grateful.

"That's not happening Rolling Stone is worried that Beca and her team of lawyers will sue them," Chloe quickly whispered looking at the closed door.

"How do you know that?"

"Because they'd rather have no press than bad press," hopping up onto the counter Chloe let her feet dangle. "No doubt they want to be the first to interview Beca, but they aren't releasing anything without her 'written consent'," she used air quotes and Aubrey just blinked at her clearly not understanding. "Think about it, Beca is a big time celebrity, her fans and the general public love her even though they have no idea who she is and the first interview she does will bank some reputable magazine or newspaper _millions_ of dollars. So imagine what will happen if a simple picture of Gizmo is published without her consent."

Aubrey's face blanched, "They'd lose their credibility and more money then they could possibly make. And not just from court cases, but in dropped subscribers and the random person who picks their magazine up in the checkout line at the grocery store."

"Bingo."

"But what happens if some tabloid releases her picture first, then what will Rolling Stone do?"

"Full articles about Beca are still off limits without consent," Chloe stated, that much she was sure of, "but everything else will be fair game. They won't be a sleazy tabloid, they'll be selective on what they publish, but they will publish things that will bring them money."

Rolling Stone and every other magazine on the face of the planet was scared of the repercussions that would come by being the first to release personal information about Beca Mitchell that wasn't authorized. DJ Titanium is a household name, a moneymaker and that was something Aubrey had completely overlooked, but Chloe had realized it the day she quit her job. It was totally fucked up how Rolling Stone tried to blackmail her best friend by dangling a cover story, a fancy office and a lucrative career, but what they didn't expect was the whole girlfriend aspect. They quickly found out that Chloe Beale couldn't be bought and that threw them for a loop.

Aubrey has more respect for Chloe now than ever before because this whole situation wasn't just about a job. Yes Chloe loves Beca, there is no question about that, but what her best friend did shows so much character. Chloe may not have been able to stand up to her parents, but she was making up for it now, she was not giving people what they wanted, she was doing what was right. Chloe stood up for herself and proved that morals, self worth and personal values far outweigh anything else.

"You're sure they won't try to undermine everything you did for Beca?" Aubrey tentatively asked, because she still had a few reservations. "I still don't trust them."

"Me either, they haven't even tried to contact me in the past month, don't you think that's weird?" They both turned and looked at the closed bathroom door when Chloe's phone began ringing from the nightstand she had it charging on, "I didn't think they would've given up that easy."

Aubrey got an uneasy feeling in her stomach, stepping closer she placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, "Which is why you need to tell Beca, she needs to have something prepared not for _if_ it happens but for _when_ it happens."

"You're right," Chloe nodded looking away from the door and to her best friend, "Why are you always right?"

Aubrey just laughed, "You know you strangely sound like Beca."

* * *

"Oh," leaning in Stacie closely examined the small red bruise just beneath Beca's collarbone tattoo, "that hickey looks fresh."

Releasing her shirt, Beca smacked the side of Stacie's head, "Yeah Chloe and I kinda took a shower together after the pool and _stuff_ happened."

"I knew it," Stacie clapped in excitement, she was now the proud owner of a fresh twenty dollar bill courtesy of Fat Amy, "I saw that extra bounce to your step when you came downstairs."

Finishing off the rest of the fruit, Beca slumped in her chair and mumbled, "Whatever…"

"Any others?" Stacie asked hopefully. "I know you're a freak in the sheets so Chloe had to have left more than one." All Beca did was lift her t-shirt up revealing an even fainter pink mark right at the juncture of her hip and jean line, "Damn, when's that one from?"

"Like earlier in the week," not making eye contact Beca lowered her t-shirt back into place. She was already telling more than she wanted, "Usually that's not our thing, but sometimes it gets intense and I'm not gonna lie it's kind of hot finding them hours later."

"Yeah," slinging an arm around her friend Stacie happily sighed, "Is it bad that I'm living vicariously through your girlfriend status?" Beca snorted out a laugh and crossed her arms, "Seriously, I think I like girlfriend, having regular sex Beca way more than workaholic, one night stand Beca."

"Thanks, I like this version of me too," Beca smiled, glad her interrogation was finally over. "And come on dude you don't have to live vicariously through me. You have all the makings of a great girlfriend, not only are you hot," she waved a hand up and down Stacie's seated figure, "but you're stupidly smart and have a killer personality. You're the whole package really."

"I know…" the buzzing of Beca's phone again interrupted Stacie's thoughts, "I think you should get that, that's twice in ten minutes."

Slipping off her bar stool Beca grabbed her phone and the now empty plastic bowl and made her way to the sink. Glancing at the screen she saw Gail's name again and frowned. It was probably some last minute detail about their conference call with Adele's people on Tuesday and she should answer it, but then Gail would win and Gail knows the rules about work shit while she is on her break. She had been explicitly clear that their conversations and meetings are to be kept to a minimum and that everything was to go through Emily first. With the flick of a finger she sent the call straight to voicemail again then set her phone aside.

"Gail needs to learn that I'm not at her beckon call anymore," Beca flippantly replied turning the cold water faucet on and rinsing out the bowl. "She hates that I'm in Malibu and have only been to see her twice."

"But you're on vacation," Stacie said dumbfounded and Beca mumbled something about saying the same thing, "I'm not surprised she's kind of a bitch when she doesn't get her way."

"Very true and she needs to learn all my business goes through Emily now," turning the water off Beca opened the dishwasher and placed the bowl in the bottom rack, "Emily is fully capable of handling everything, if it needs my immediate attention she'll let me know."

Stacie smiled, she liked Emily, well how could anyone not like Emily? Although she had a tendency to be flighty, she was super good at her job and took pride in even the smallest tasks Beca asked her to do. Personality wise Beca and Emily were complete opposites so the night Emily floated into the deli to grab Beca food happily humming and smiling like she'd just won the lottery, Stacie was more than surprised at the reason behind it. Apparently earlier that day Beca, the broody music producer who Emily was sure _hated_ her, had offered her a full time personal assistant job and was willing to work around her school schedule until she graduated. Emily was a good kid who was unfazed by Beca's fame and was just so wholesome and innocent that it made everyone feel good about themselves, even the sulky Beca Mitchell.

"Maybe it's something about your upcoming trip to London," picking at her nails Stacie hoped she could persuade Jessica or Fat Amy to go with her to the salon tomorrow afternoon to get them done, "You know like the hotel or flight times."

"Umm I doubt it, Emily's already taken care of my hotel, I'm a sucker for the Four Seasons," Beca used her knee to close the dishwasher door, "and Columbia Records has chartered a plane for Chloe and I."

"No more slumming it in first class anymore?" Stacie joked as Beca smirked at her, "DJ Titanium is treating you well."

Beca just laughed because at times being famous had its perks, "Flying private wasn't my idea and it's not on my dime so why would I turn that down?"

"As long as it's free take it," Stacie gave a firm nod even though she was totally envious right now, "So, tell me more about recording with Adele! Are you excited?"

* * *

Chloe chuckled to herself remembering what she walked up on after her run, "So what were you and Beca really arguing about this morning?"

"We weren't arguing until the end," Aubrey smiled. "Contrary to popular belief Beca and I can hold civil conversations and I do care about her. I just wanted to make sure she was doing ok." Seeing a flash of worry spread across Chloe's face, she gave easy reassurance, "And from my perspective she's doing great, better than I anticipated, she just doesn't like to outright tell me that. And she didn't like the methods I used to extract that information."

"Oh," Chloe let the tension drop from her shoulders, "well she didn't sleep much last night so hopefully she wasn't overly prickly towards you."

"She was fine, nothing I can't handle," Aubrey waved a dismissive hand.

"I probably shouldn't ask this," Chloe gave a shy smile, "but did you guys talk about me?"

"Not gonna lie, you were mentioned," Aubrey sat on the edge of the bathtub and contemplated what to bring up, "but it was only good things I promise."

Originally Aubrey came in here to talk about how it was killing Beca to not know anything about Chloe's past or family, but that could wait until later. Everyone has been together for less than a day, they were all having a good time, so she didn't want to kill the mood. Plus she had just missed her best friend and wanted to hangout.

"It better have been, otherwise she's sleeping on the couch tonight," Chloe teased bouncing her feet off the cabinet doors.

"Have you banished her there yet?" Aubrey asked with a hint of humor.

"Nope," Chloe laughed. They bicker like an old married couple sometimes but Chloe has never had the heart to kick her girlfriend out of the bedroom for a night, "She's too good of a cuddler and I like knowing she's there."

Aubrey grinned because Jesse always said Beca was a secretive cuddler, "I never pictured her the cuddling type."

"She is and she's so cute," Chloe bit her lip then she released it. "I know you probably don't want to hear me gush so much about her, but I don't have anyone to talk to about these things," she ran her palms along her knees as Aubrey laughed saying something along the lines of go ahead. "The other night we fell asleep watching TV in bed and when I woke up at like midnight she was curled up on one side of me, Billie on the other, and Gizmo at our feet. I felt so loved and wanted and I thought wow, _this_ is everything I have ever wanted in life, I want _her_ for the rest of my life."

Nodding Aubrey thoughtfully smiled, "And she wants all that too and I like you how bring that out of each other. I always told Jesse that if the right person came along we'd see a whole new side of Beca and we are."

"She's such a great girlfriend."

"And so are you…" Tapping her nails against the tub Aubrey felt now was the time to say something about the family issue without it seeming contrived, "My only advice to help improve on what you two already have is to let her in on the one thing in your life that scares you the most."

"I will, I promise I will," Chloe locked eyes with her best friend conveying how much she had been thinking about this, "She doesn't know, but I'm actually planning a trip home in a few weeks." She ran a hand through her hair, "I need closure on some things I've been pushing away and I'd like for her to be there with me."

Aubrey was actually glad to hear that, "You know she will, whether you choose to see it or not, she knows when you're hurting and she just wants to be supportive. She's trying her best, but she's afraid of pushing you too much because she doesn't know anything."

"And that's my fault, I've snapped at her a of couple times when she's caught me off guard with questions," Chloe replied.

Chloe knew she was guilty of being standoffish and she wants to put an end to it because she needs to start moving past what happened in her life. She has already started the process by just being involved with Beca and that alone has helped in ways she can't even express, except something is still holding her back and she knows it's her parents. She needs to properly tell them goodbye and she needs to let go of all the resentment she holds against them because of the shit they put her and her sister through. They are dead and she doesn't want to forget them, she will never be able to, but the longer she lets their negativity affect her actions the stronger their hold becomes and longer they win.

Beca has taught Chloe what it really means to be happy and to go after what she wants and what is best for her, so she needs to make this trip home. She left in such a rush after the funeral and before she left for San Francisco that she got no closure and it has led her down a path that she wasn't sure she could ever escape until Beca came along. So not only does she need to do this for her own well being, but also for their future.

"She's motivated me to make changes in my life too," Chloe added, "I know I need counseling to deal with certain things and I'll do it, but I think the first step is making that trip home." Aubrey wasn't saying anything or looking at her condescendingly, her best friend was listening, just like Beca, and it's what she needed right now. Wiping a tear away she didn't want to cry because this was a good thing, "I want to show her where I was at my lowest point versus where I am now so she can see what she's really done for me these past eight months."

"Trust me Beca sees it, she's smart," Aubrey quietly said, "Unfortunately she, and I hate using this excuse but even I tend to forget it, lacks certain social cues that we're used to recognizing every day," she regretfully shook her head. "It frustrates her that she doesn't know how to help because she's unable determine when she should push and when she shouldn't." Letting out a breath she gave a reassuring smile, "Once she figures that out I think you'll find that she'll approach sensitive subjects differently with you."

Chloe thought back to her and Beca's moment in the pool and what she had said, "But Aubrey she's doing everything right already, she's fixed me in so many ways I can't even begin to describe it."

"But that doesn't mean she still doesn't feel helpless sometimes," Chloe gave Aubrey a look of understanding, "Supporting each other is a two way street, she just wants to feel like she's meeting you halfway and not a wall of resistance when things get tough."

One of Chloe's biggest downfalls in life was not talking about her problems because she had no one to talk to them about. Now she has Beca, the one person who hasn't run away yet, and Aubrey is right, she needs to do a better job of communicating. She needs to follow through on everything she told Beca in the pool so they can move forward together.

"I don't want her to feel helpless," Chloe shifted her eyes to the tile floor, "that's my job."

"She's not going anywhere if that's what you're scared of."

Chloe lifted her eyes, because that was exactly what she was scared of, "Everyone I've ever cared for has left me."

"But Beca hasn't," Aubrey reiterated, "and she won't, _unless_ you give her a reason to. Like I've told you Beca has been missing a piece of herself since her mom died, I mean you've heard and read the lyrics she writes. There are some gimmicky ones," they both laughed, "but a majority are filled with such a wide range of raw emotions that even I can't interpret their true meaning and maybe like many artists we're not supposed to."

Chloe exhaled, "She's a beautiful songwriter and actually the most amazing person I've ever met."

"She is, but beyond her talent and fame, she's just as heartbroken and confused about what's happened in her life as you," Aubrey pointed, but not in an accusing or malicious manner, more so just to get her point across, "are of your past. But it's different when she's around you, she is Beca again and you're really truly yourself when you're around her, I see that."

"I am and I'm pretty lucky to have met her," Chloe smiled. "I'm pretty sure it was fate that brought us together."

A grin stretched across Aubrey's face, she has been waiting for this opportunity for months and it was also a nice opportunity to transition away from a sensitive subject, "Actually it was me, I saw the way you were checking her out in my wedding picture during your interview."

Chloe just laughed, because the thing she remembers most about seeing that picture was how funny Beca was and how the eye candy was on point. Beca Mitchell looked sexy then and was quite possibly even sexier now.

"I can't believe you noticed that," Chloe exclaimed bringing her hands up to cover her face in embarrassment as they continued to laugh.

"How could I not? You're eyes were glued to that picture when I walked in," Aubrey stretched her legs out and decided to carry the joke a little further, "And I _knew_ you weren't looking at my wedding dress."

Dropping her hands Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow, "How'd you know I was looking at her and not the other people in your wedding party?"

"Please," Aubrey waved a dismissive hand, "I've known Beca forever and even though she's blind to it, I see the way people stare at her."

"What can I say, she's hot!"

"And thankfully she hasn't quite figured out that she has sex appeal that can be used to get her anything," Aubrey stated making Chloe giggle more.

"That's probably the most endearing part." Chloe watched her best friend roll her eyes, "Come on you know I'm right, why do you think I call her sexy all the time? I'm pretty sure there's a set of groupies out there who want to sleep with her and they have no idea what she even looks like."

"Good thing she's a one woman type of person."

Smugly smiling Chloe straightened her back, "I'm _very_ confident that she won't stray."

"Anyways…" Aubrey needed to change the subject otherwise she would find out exactly how Chloe keeps Beca Mitchell's attention and she really didn't want to know that, "What did she do last night? I didn't hear the piano and usually it's always involved when she can't sleep."

"Tossed and turned in bed mainly, at one this morning she was reading," Chloe knew late night music making was Beca's go to activity when her girlfriend was unable to sleep, but they'd had a lengthy discussion about how it did more harm than good, "Then a little before five she was watching TV, but eventually I got her to sleep for a few hours."

After forcing Beca to turn the TV off Chloe had snuggled in close to her girlfriend, but even that hadn't stopped the fidgety restlessness. So she made Beca remove her t-shirt and lay on her stomach so she could give a calming back massage. It took less than ten minutes of running her hands along Beca's skin and lightly kneading the tense muscles for Beca to pass out. When Chloe got up a few hours later to use the bathroom Beca hadn't moved and was sleeping soundly. She hadn't used that tactic in weeks and when Beca appeared downstairs, still looking exhausted, right before Chloe left on her run she didn't really argue. Instead she made them a quick breakfast and started the coffee.

"Whatever magic you work on her keep doing it," Aubrey smiled, "She'll eventually break herself of these sleepless nights."

"She's gotten way better since we've been together…The first few times we umm," Chloe cleared her throat and looked away, her face turning the slightest shade of pink, "slept together is when I noticed how bad the problem was. She tried to hide it by waiting until I was asleep then getting up but it bothered me."

Aubrey heard the worry in her best friend's voice as she drummed her fingers against the tub, "You thought you were the problem didn't you?"

Chloe slowly nodded, "Yeah my first real relationship, she never spent the night. She'd wait until I was asleep then bolt, without giving me any warning. I always felt like I'd fucked up somehow, but it turned out that I was just being used. I thought we had something and she just saw us as fuck buddies. "

That relationship was doomed from the beginning, Chloe should have known that, but she had just moved to New York to start her master's degree at Columbia when they met and Jenna had been nice. In the beginning they did more sleeping together than actually dating and Chloe was blinded by that because they both had busy schedules. However she was under the impression that their relationship was more serious than what it actually was. She had never had a real girlfriend before, just casually dated and had fun, so when empty beds and unreturned affections occurred she ended up blaming herself for not being good enough. Nothing she could say or do made Jenna stay and when her family died and she needed support the most, she'd been hung out to dry.

So waking up and seeing Beca's side of the bed empty always gave Chloe that same hollow feeling inside. It was like she was being duped all over again,

"Chloe, Beca's not like that," Aubrey quickly added, "if she was I would've told you once I found out you guys were hanging out. Beca doesn't use people."

"I know that," Chloe just shrugged. She had learned a lesson with her ex-girlfriend and even though she wasn't looking for a relationship when she met Beca, she had been careful with how she approached it when the relationship found her. "The way Beca treats me is how I should've been treated back then, I see that now." Aubrey just nodded in affirmation and she looked away, "Yet when she first started spending the night my mind couldn't disassociate an empty bed with feelings of dread and like I'd done something wrong."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah, we talked about it, well I did most of the talking and she listened. Basically I told her I didn't expect her to always stay in bed until I woke up every morning, but I also told her how it made me feel when she'd vanish after we had sex," Chloe's eyes wandered back to Aubrey and she saw understanding and sympathy in them.

"Did she see where you were coming from?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe can still remember their conversation, it was a little after midnight on a Wednesday when she woke and noticed Beca wasn't in bed and probably hadn't been all night. She knew Beca hadn't left her condo, Beca never left, it was something she found strangely odd about the whole situation. She found Beca doing the exact opposite of what she was expecting and it was heartbreaking seeing her girlfriend curled up on the couch, Gizmo protectively laying beside her, blindly staring at some late night infomercial on TV. Chloe could tell just by Beca's body language that her girlfriend had been crying and was a complete emotional wreck and utterly exhausted.

Chloe didn't have the heart to be upset or even annoyed after that and she ended up just sitting down and laying out all her fears and worries. She started with her own anxieties and feelings then segued into her concerns about Beca and her sleep patterns. She wasn't trying to reprimand Beca, she was simply stating that she didn't mind being woken up when the dreams or thoughts in Beca's head got out of control. She wanted them to get past these demons and the only way to do that was if they actively worked on it together.

"In a way I think so…I admitted how my anxiety is something I need to work on," Chloe admitted, "And she agreed she needed to do a better job of letting me know when she can't sleep."

"I don't think that's asking too much from each other," Aubrey approved, honestly she was happy to see Beca openly acknowledging she had a problem. "Jesse and I…" she paused, she wanted this to sound like a reassurance rather than a gripe, "We've been telling her for years that wandering and working late at night is more of a hindrance than a help. Keeping her in bed was half our battle."

Giving a relieved smile Chloe was thankful she wasn't the only one Beca gave a hard time about that.

"Oh trust me it was rough at first, we argued a couple times," Chloe chuckled to herself as she bounced her feet against the cabinets. Looking back on the few tiffs they had, they really were ridiculous, "Her rational was that she didn't want to disturb my sleep, but I didn't let her use that excuse, eventually she gave in and stayed in bed. And more often times than not she'd end up back asleep."

"It's interesting, it's fairly easy to tell when she's keeping herself awake because she thinks she _won't_ be able to sleep. Versus when she's had a nightmare or her brain won't shut off and she _doesn't_ want to go back to sleep," Aubrey laughed rubbing her hands along her knees.

Beca always thought this theory was stupid, but in a roundabout way Chloe had just proved it.

"Oh my god that's so true," Chloe grinned, "When she doesn't over think it, she sleeps like normal."

"Bingo!" Aubrey repeated Chloe's earlier phrase making them laugh, "So which one was last night?"

"Definitely the second," it was like Chloe was seeing a whole new aspect to Beca's sleep patterns, "She didn't tell me but I just knew she had some type of bad dream that woke her up."

Aubrey just nodded, "I thought the same thing while we were having coffee."

"Is that why you want her to take the sleeping pills?" Chloe curiously asked.

That wasn't what Aubrey wanted to bring up right now, but she could roll with it, "In a way yes, Jesse and I always felt when she woke up distraught that they would help her go back to sleep, but…"

"But what?"

In the beginning Aubrey thought they were the only thing that could help Beca, but that's not the case anymore. Chloe has gone about improving Beca's sleep in a unique way that nobody in their concerned group of friends ever thought about. Chloe is gently correcting the situation by making slight changes to Beca's normal routine without it feeling forced. That night Beca had been caught in the right state of mind and was open to listening and everything she heard probably scared her a tiny bit. Beca didn't want to lose Chloe, that much was painfully obvious, but she had really listened to what Chloe said and ultimately made the necessary changes.

Aubrey should have known that Beca can't be forced to do anything, Beca can't even be forced into drinking a glass of water, but Chloe can lovingly suggest something and it's like Beca takes a step back and say "yeah ok that's not that bad." It was a true testament to how much they really love and care about each other.

"But I've done a lot of thinking after my conversation with her this morning and," Aubrey hated to say it and she saw a triumphant smile growing on her best friends face, "I agree with you, they should only be used as a last resort."

"Thank you," Chloe replied. In the distance her phone was ringing and she didn't even acknowledge it. "She just doesn't like how they make her mind foggy hours after she wakes up."

* * *

"So Chloe's going with you to Europe?" Stacie asked in excitement at the new development.

Finishing off her water Beca just nodded, "Yeah I asked her last month, and we just found out yesterday that she can get the time off from work. We're pretty excited about spending Christmas in London and New Year's in Paris together."

"Sounds like this trip is more much needed time off," Stacie responded, resting her chin in her hand, as she intently listened to Beca's upbeat rambling.

"I mean yeah," scratching the back of her neck Beca let out an easy breath and smiled, "I've been to London, but never seen anything other than the Underground, the studio and my room at the Four Seasons. So we're going a few days early to do the typical tourist sightseeing shindig around town."

"How long will recording take?"

"I hope less than a week," Beca tapped her fingers against the empty bottle, "The Royal Philharmonic part will be the most time consuming. We're doing live takes with Adele on Monday to get a feel for the song and I've set aside the next two days for full orchestra recording." Lifting up her hands she crossed her fingers, "Then hopefully on Thursday I can get some solid vocal tracks from Adele so I can do all the mixing after New Year's."

"Then bam," Stacie smacked her hand on the countertop making her friend jump, "they might as well hand you the Academy Award."

"That's not why I'm doing this song," Beca reprimanded with a stern look.

"I know…" Stacie just laughed even though it was a given Beca would win, all signs pointed to it. Steering the conversation back to neutral territory she asked, "So, Christmas in London huh?"

Beca nodded, "That's the plan, then on Christmas Day we're setting out on a mini-road trip before we take the train to Paris."

Stacie perked up, "Oh how many days?"

"Umm five I think, we're not straying far from London," Beca stated matter of factly, "just taking doing some of the recommended day trips at our own pace. Chloe's put together a makeshift _schedule_ ," she grinned after using a posh accent that made them both laugh, "and direction we're going so we make like a big loop…"

Getting out of the city was initially Beca's plan, but Chloe was the one who suggested renting a car instead of using the train. It made sense, it allowed them to linger in places they wouldn't otherwise have the opportunity to. She was totally into being able to stop at random places for photo ops, pubs for a drink or taking scenic back roads just because they could and she _loved_ Chloe's idea of finding hotels "wherever they ended up" each night. Of course there were obligatory things that couldn't be missed like the White Cliffs of Dover, Stonehenge and the Jane Austin walking tour in Bath, yet what she was really excited about was doing it all with Chloe. Chloe's love for travel, learning, and experiencing new things was infectious and she hopes this is just the beginning of a lifetime of travel adventures together.

"I'm apprehensive about driving on the other side of the road," Beca cringed just envisioning the dangerous scenarios she'll put herself in, "but Chloe's done it and says it's not that bad. So we'll see what happens I guess," she shrugged.

"I'm sure you guys will have a great time," Stacie grinned finally getting a word in after the very detailed and intricate timeline was laid out, including totally random places of interest they were stopping and seeing, "I'm envious, especially about Paris."

"Dude that's Chloe's favorite place on earth," Beca loves seeing that brilliant smile every time they bring up the city. "It sounds romantically corny but I can't wait to fall in love with her all over again there."

Stacie laughed at the rapidly chatting brunette, hands waving wildly in the air with this lovesick grin plastered across her face. It was a version of Beca Stacie had never seen, yet it was everything she had been waiting for. She thinks that totally in love Beca Mitchell is probably the best version of her friend she has ever encountered.

"Why am I not getting a daily itinerary for Paris like you did London?" Stacie held back a smart remark and smirk as Beca froze and sheepishly grinned at her.

"Oh…" Beca trailed off, she'd been so amped up about her vacation that she'd gone off on a tangent. Biting her lip she released it then raked her fingers through her damp hair, "I'm not exactly sure what we're doing, the highlights probably, but I'm following her lead."

"Anything romantic planned?"

A tentative marriage proposal had been mapped out but Beca didn't want to reveal those plans to Stacie because she hadn't fully committed to it yet. She wants to marry Chloe and she will, except only when the time is right and they are both ready. If she feels like they are both in the proper headspace on New Year's Eve, she'll ask, otherwise like Aubrey said there is no harm in waiting.

"I'm arranging our New Year's Eve plans," Beca said with pride, "So far I've got us tickets for the Eiffel Tower at sunset and reservations at a super nice restaurant for dinner and dancing to ring in the New Year."

Stacie dramatically rolled her eyes, "Not my question dumbass, it's the City of _Love,_ you planning on _loving_ your girlfriend while you're there?"

"Here we go with your sex questions again," Beca good naturedly laughed watching Stacie wiggle her eyebrows enticingly. "Will it happen? Probably, we can't keep our hands off each other," they both laughed at the truth behind that statement, "but honestly I just want to spend my time following the girl I love around the city she loves and knows better than anyone." If she didn't see one single piece of artwork and they spent all their time sipping coffee in a park for five days, she wouldn't care because she'd be with Chloe and that's all that mattered. "I mean fuck Stace…" she let out a slow breath, "I've been showing her my world for months and since I'll probably never see hers back in Atlanta, I'll happily follow her around the _City of Love_."

"Wow ok," Stacie sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. Taking a sip from her water bottle she regarded her nervously twitching friend, "Fair enough. I'll live vicariously through Chloe's Instagram posts."

Beca let out the breath she'd been holding thankful that Stacie wasn't questioning anything about what she said, especially the part about Chloe's hometown.

"You can do that," Beca flashed a grin, "Vacation is still a new thing for me so I'm sure you'll see a ton of pictures."

"I'm just glad you're taking some time for yourself finally," Stacie thoughtfully said.

Resting her elbows against the granite countertop Beca crossed her feet at the ankles and smiled, "You know I never really thanked you for being there for me and never asking why."

"You don't have to thank me," Stacie never needed any acknowledgement, she was just happy to have been there when Beca was at her lowest, "I'd do it for you again in a heartbeat, you know that."

Stacie loved to joke and laugh, but right now Beca could tell the air in the room had shifted to the serious side. Stacie wasn't a person Beca ever saw herself getting close to, she only ever pictured them having the typical waitress and customer type of relationship with a heavy side of flirting, but they had struck up a rather interesting friendship over the years and it meant a lot to her.

"But still, just thanks for you know, everything," Beca averted her eyes and she doesn't know why, there was no reason to be nervous. "You've been a really great friend to me and yeah I can't thank you enough for never pushing me away when I'd randomly show up at the deli or your apartment," her eyes ventured back over and they smiled at each other.

"Beca we all need a friends who we can blow off steam with and not be questioned about it," Stacie saw the apprehension and tension this was causing Beca, but she didn't mention it, "I'm just glad you felt comfortable enough to do that with me."

"Me too," Beca bit her lip, because underneath Stacie's flamboyant personality was a very serious and caring person. Cracking a smile she added, "Thanks for also getting me home and to bed without any incident when I couldn't do it myself."

It took Stacie months to figure out that Beca showing up at the deli late at night wasn't because she was board and hungry, but was because she was lonely and needed someone other than Aubrey or Jesse to talk to. Their talks were always very light and easy with a lot of joking and laughter until Beca had a few drinks. What Stacie quickly learned was that nights were the worst time for Beca, it's when her demons showed up and wrecked havoc on her mental state and kept her up for days. And instead of the easygoing and fun person Stacie was used to, she witnessed how completely broken Beca was. On nights like that, Beca didn't need lectures or a best friend, she simply needed someone who would just listen. So they drank together and on rare occasions when Beca got completely hammered she'd make sure her friend got home and put to bed without any problems or Aubrey and Jesse finding out.

"Those weren't my finest moments," Beca uneasily laughed after a few beats of silence, "And I don't usually drink myself into oblivion but…"

Stacie held up a hand to stop the impending apology, "I've told you Beca, you don't ever have to explain yourself to me," she replied without hesitation. "I can count on one hand how many times that's happened. We all get drunk, hell we've all gotten drunk for various reasons other than partying, so don't worry about it. Besides you're a lightweight anyway," they both laughed and the atmosphere in the room lightened. "I'm pretty sure tonight at the bonfire you'll be wasted and then I can laugh as Chloe struggles to get your drunken ass upstairs and to bed."

"And she'll probably do it with a smile too," Beca grinned, "tell me I'm all cute and shit."

Although Stacie loves the friendship she has with Beca, it's obvious that no one gets through to the feisty brunette quite like Chloe can. Chloe has done what everyone has thought impossible for the last few years and that's given Beca the love and support she has so desperately needed. The Beca standing in front of her is a brand new person and Stacie really needs to thank Chloe for that, but then again she also needs to jokingly toss out that she no longer has her main wingwoman anymore.

"Probably," Stacie agreed, "I swear that girl is way too good for you Mitchell."

"Oh trust me I know, I got fucking lucky in the amazing girlfriend department…" Beca rapidly tapped her fingers, "You know, I've had all these friends in my life for a long time, but I've been so blinded by my own problems that I failed to acknowledge how great you guys are."

"Don't beat yourself up about that," Stacie jumped in waving a hand, "no one has faulted you for what goes on in your head. Even when you're all moody and shit you showed us you cared and that's why we love you and stick around."

Leave it to Stacie to be brutally honest, but done in a way that always made Beca laugh.

"Well still, I'm trying this new thing where I…" Beca shook out her hands, why was finding the right words to open up to people so hard, "I let my friends know that I'm lucky to have them in my life. So I'm sorry for being an asshole like seventy-five percent of the time."

"It's was more like eighty-seven percent," Stacie paused and Beca's face went pale making her grin, "but I'm not really counting and will accept the apology anyway!"

"Thanks," Beca gave a wirily smile.

"Chloe put you up to that?"

"Nope, my shrink suggested it would be good for me to express myself to my friends or whatever."

"Chloe make you tell me today?"

Beca rolled her eyes and dragged out a, "Yeah."

Stacie wiggled a finger and laughed, "Man she has you so whipped."

Beca shrugged with a smirk on her face, "Maybe, yet maybe it's just because she's simply in my life and I'd do anything for her."

Stacie just couldn't let this golden opportunity pass by as a coy grin slip on her face, "Maybe it's because of all the awesome sex you're having?"

* * *

"So believe it or not I didn't mean for us to get off on a tangent involving the hobbit's problems," Aubrey smiled, "That's not why I came in here."

"Are you sure?" Chloe raised and eyebrow.

"Positive…" They were both laughing at this point and Aubrey can't believe how much she had missed this, "I just wanted some time with you and _Beca_ is always around."

"She's kinda my girlfriend," Chloe teased hearing the uncharacteristically whiny tone come out of Aubrey Posen, "and we're pretty serious." That earned her a good natured eye roll making her grin, "You should've gone running with me this morning."

Aubrey had thought about it and she had wanted to, but after taking in Beca's relaxed and happy demeanor the night before she made the snap decision to have a much needed talk with Beca. Plus with so many people around, it would have been hard to get Beca alone another time and not have it look suspicious.

"I figured we can do that tomorrow," Aubrey smiled, "or we can go shopping and to lunch."

"Or we can do all three?" Chloe asked hopefully, "I don't think anyone would mind if we vanished for the day. Besides Jesse was trying to con Beca into going to some cigar shop in LA while we were in the pool this morning."

Aubrey rapidly tapped her foot against the tile floor in annoyance, "I swear he is the absolute _worst_ at keeping secrets."

A huge knowing grin stretched across Chloe's face, "Damn it! Beca won our bet and I really wanted to do the Hollywood sign hike too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aubrey feels like she needs to backtrack before she reveals too much.

"It means, we know your secret Bree." Chloe laughed, "I didn't believe Beca at first but I noticed things. Last night you passed on every drink offered and Jesse gingerly helped you stand and sit." It was really very sweet the way he looked at Aubrey so adoringly the whole night, "Then when you got out of the pool, I really noticed."

Aubrey just blinked at her best friend, speechless and nervous as her palms began to sweat. This wasn't supposed to happen right now, she and Jesse had it all planned, they were going to surprise everyone with her pregnancy news in a unique and exciting way after dinner. She was thrilled about their new adventure and although she was a little panicky about being a new mom, she knew Jesse was going to be a great dad and that alone was enough to settle her nerves and bring an even bigger smile to her face.

Aubrey's hand flew to her face and she took a couple deep breaths, "I'm still kind of in shock about it, this all happened so suddenly."

"It usually does," Aubrey was freaking out in a way Chloe had never seen before, but the excitement radiating around the room was enough to make her jittery with enthusiasm too, "You know I want details," her feet were bouncing off the cabinet doors in a rhythmic pattern that screamed anticipation and before Aubrey could say anything she was rushing out, "Last time we talked you guys were debating about waiting another year or two to have a baby. You didn't even tell me you were trying."

"Because we weren't," dropping her hands Aubrey folded her fingers together in her lap and squeezed them tightly, "well not exactly, I mean I stopped my birth control and Jesse he…" her face flushed, "we didn't exactly take any other precautions to prevent it."

"So you were going with the whole, it happens when it happens routine?" Chloe questioned with a hint of humor. If that was true then it was totally askew from Aubrey's usual way of intricate planning.

"Yes, he convinced me to," letting out an excited puff of air Aubrey laughed at herself, "and you have no idea how frustrated it has been to just let nature take its course."

"Why didn't you just call it practicing instead?" Chloe teased.

Aubrey laughed as her face reddened, she so wasn't used to talking about sex, but she had a great best friend that made it easy and less invasive and probing than talking to Stacie or Fat Amy.

"That was our initial joke," Aubrey answered, actually Jesse had some weird baseball analogy that she really couldn't remember or understand, "and now we say that one of our practices ended up hitting a home run."

"Well I think that's the best thing that could've happened!"

"We think so too," Aubrey agreed, "It was nice, we could just be together and not have the pressures of…" she bit her bottom lip trying to find the right words, when nothing normal came to mind she went with a Stacie Conrad catch phrase she had heard a thousand times, "baby making hanging over our heads. Sorry if that sounds crude, but I'm too excited to think straight."

"It's ok!" Chloe was bursting at the seams with happiness, she was only holding back because Aubrey was too, "What made you guys change your mind?"

It was a long story, consisting of hours of conversations with Jesse both for and against just letting it happen. They both wanted a family but they also didn't want to purposely start trying only to get their hopes up then smashed when it didn't happen right away. So as hard as it was for Aubrey to agree to something she had absolutely no control over, she did and it actually turned out to be the best option. It was a complete surprise and exactly how they wanted it, but nothing was more surprising than what they saw on their very first ultrasound.

Aubrey pushed herself off the edge of the tub and stepped up to the mirror next to Chloe. Placing her hands on her rounding out stomach she stared at her reflection, "Honestly our lives are in a great place and we have the perfect home in a great area of the city not far from you and Beca and timing couldn't be any better. Jesse says it was destiny."

"You know he's been sending Beca pictures of swing sets," Chloe giggled as Aubrey's face softened, "he wants to put one up in her back yard."

"He's so cute, I don't think he's ever been this pumped about something," Aubrey grinned and that's counting the first time he saw _The Force Awakens_ trailer and the day they got married, "I'm looking forward to seeing him as a dad."

"It's ok to squeal in happiness right now," Chloe hopped off the counter and nudged her best friend lightly with an elbow as they looked at each other in the mirror, "I know you want to, I'm just waiting for you."

Aubrey turned so they were facing each other, grabbing her best friends upper arms they did this little jump in place thing that almost sent them toppling to the ground as they shrieked like a couple of teenagers talking about boys. Usually Aubrey refrained from such childish actions, but she didn't care, she was pregnant and going to be a mom and that's all that mattered to her.

"Chlo, you have no idea how happy I am," Aubrey said out of breath as her best friend engulfed her in a tight hug that rocked them back and forth, "I'm like over the moon happy. I'm scared and anxious and worried, but all that over shadows the love I have for _them_."

Chloe pulled back and kept Aubrey at arm's length with a surprised look on her face, "Them?"

Aubrey bit her lip in anticipation, "Yeah…I'm having twins."

"No way!" Chloe's mouth hung open in disbelief as she stared at Aubrey, "As in two babies?" She held up a peace sign, "As in we have to go shopping and buy double sets of everything? As in twenty little fingers and twenty little toes and twice as many diapers to change?"

"Yes! As in holy shit Jesse and I are having _twins_ ," Aubrey grinned not even caring that she just cursed because as soon as they got into the car after their first ultrasound that's exactly what they said to each other, "As in twice as many names and twice as many babies to throw up all over Beca."

Chloe was bouncing on the balls of her feet, she couldn't wait to babysit and squish two sets of chubby cheeks. Babies were quite possibly the only things cuter than Beca Mitchell.

"Oh my god congratulations," Chloe squealed again pulling Aubrey in for another hug, "You have no idea how happy I am for you!"

Aubrey couldn't do anything but laugh with happy tears as she tightly hugged her best friend. One baby was life changing, but two really took it to the next level. She had no idea how they were possibly going to handle two babies all at once, she was terrified with excitement, but like Jesse told her "two is our magic number and we'll be ok."

Bringing them to a standstill Aubrey broke the embrace and wiped under her eyes, "So I guess that means you're ready to be Aunt Chloe?"

"Oh totes! I'll teach them all the good things in life! We'll do art projects and have sleepovers with movie nights and blanket forts," reaching for a tissue Chloe handed it over, "and Aunt Beca will be right by my side providing the witty commentary while teaching them all the curse words and colorful language you can imagine, all while being a giant softy and spoiling them."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh because that was such a true statement, "And if we end up having a girl Aunt Stacie will teach them how to flaunt it."

"And Fat Amy will…" Chloe bit her lip in thought then shrugged, "You know I'm not entirely sure what she'll teach them, but it probably won't be good."

"Fat Amy won't be babysitting."

"But she'll insist."

"Then I'll need an extra babysitter just to babysit Fat Amy," tossing the tissue in the trash Aubrey shook her head, "she'll teach my kids to play rousing games of dodge the cable car in the street or how to make mixed drinks at the bar."

Resting her hip against the sink Chloe just shook her head and laughed, "Do you know if you're having boys or girls or a mix?"

"It's still kind of hard to tell the doctor told us he's positive baby number one is a boy." At last weeks ultrasound Aubrey was disappointed when they were only able to fully confirm one of the genders, "Baby number two likes to hide, but they're seventy-five percent sure it's a girl. Hopefully during the anatomy check and 3D sonogram in a couple weeks we'll have a definite answer."

Secretly Aubrey was hoping for one of each it was the perfect scenario and two boys would be a handful. Mainly she wanted a little girl for the same reason _any_ mom wants a little girl and because she wants Jesse to have his own "little princess." Whatever they end up with they will be blessed and happy, how could they not.

"Wow that's awesome, a boy and a girl."

"Hopefully…"

Taking a step forward Chloe reached out a hand, "Can I?"

"Sure..." taking the outstretched hand Aubrey gently placed it on her stomach, "It's just been in the last couple of weeks that I really started showing."

"How far along are you?" Chloe whispered waiting for something to happen.

"Almost sixteen weeks…try here," Aubrey adjusted Chloe's hand so it was right above her navel, "I'm not sure if it's me or them, but for the past week I've felt these tiny flutters." She brushed her fingers up Chloe's arm to mimic the sensations, "The doctor said it'd be a couple more months before I get any kicks."

Chloe couldn't feel anything, but she didn't really expect it, she just wanted to relive one of the few good memories she had growing up. Before her parents found out she was having a little sister, she had done the exact same thing to her mom that she's doing right now to Aubrey. It's one of the few times she can remember her mom letting her hand roam the small stomach trying to elicit a kick. It was a nice memory and she can still remember the smile she was given and how happy she was to be gaining a sibling. However, the joy in the household didn't last long, a month later her parents found out they were having another girl and her mom kind of shut down and she was never allowed to feel again.

Tentatively taking her hand away Chloe covered her frown up with a smile, "Sorry, I just I did that once before my little sister was born."

"You don't have to apologize," Aubrey easily smiled, "you can do it anytime you want."

"Really?"

"Really, I need to prepare myself for Stacie and Jessica touching my stomach randomly for the next five months," Aubrey joked resting her own hands on her rounding belly, "And you're a very touchy feely person, so I can get used to it with you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and grinned, "But watch out, Beca will probably poke your stomach like it's an alien."

Aubrey shook her head in regret, because that was entirely true, "All the more reason to punch her."

"You two I swear," Chloe stomped her foot, they were always picking at each other.

"I'm joking," Aubrey reassured, although if she can at least get one good swing in it might be worth it, "So tomorrow would you mind walking instead of running?"

"Whatever's best for the future mom," Chloe nodded with a smile, "but can we still go shopping to cute baby stores?"

"I'd really liked that," Aubrey laughed because she'd been waiting for an entire month to do that with her best friend, "I want to pick out some boy and girl outfits and start getting stuff for their nurseries."

"I'd love to help you," shoving her hands in her back pockets Chloe got an idea, "Also if you guys want I paint and sketch, it's just a hobby really and…"

"Beca told me how good you are," Aubrey smiled, Chloe was being hesitant again and it was endearing.

"Anyways if you guys want I'd love to do something in their rooms," Chloe bit the inside of her cheek in anticipation and to avoid the topic of her art for the time being.

"Jesse and I would love that," Aubrey has had this idea to do something with their names once they were decided and Chloe might just be able to follow through, "We've already decided on colors and we'd love to hear your ideas."

Chloe's phone could be heard ringing from the other side of the closed bathroom door, regretfully turning towards the door she said, "I better get that, whoever it is, is _persistent_."

* * *

Beca's phone chimed again interrupting her and Stacie's chatter about their plans for the next few days. Straightening herself she reached for the device and was thankful that this time it was only a text from Emily. Navigating to the text screen a couple pictures came through and she grinned seeing one of the spare room she had been using as storage now filled with all kinds of boxes from art supply companies for Chloe. Even the expensive as shit professional art desk she found downtown was assembled and situated in front of a set of windows overlooking San Francisco Bay. It looked like everything had finally arrived and she couldn't wait to show Chloe and them spend days putting everything together and in the perfect place.

"What's got you all smiley?" Stacie's voice came from right beside Beca's ear making her jump.

Stacie had crept up on Beca without even creaking a floorboard and was now cackling beside her like a maniac. Seriously that girl was all kinds of stealthy, she can not imagine how guys feel when Stacie goes out hunting and preys on them.

"Oh ummm," switching her phone off Beca shoved it in her back pocket, "a surprise for Chloe. Well not really a surprise," she ran her hands though her hair, "she told me what to buy, but Emily was just letting me know everything had arrived."

"Oh my god you sly dog," Stacie inched closer trying to snag the phone but Beca was slick and ducked out of the way, "you guys are totally creating a sex dungeon aren't you?"

"What? Dude no…" Beca flipped around and tried to hold Stacie at arms length so more than just her phone wouldn't be grabbed, "And quit trying to cop a feel."

"Beca Mitchell I never figured you or Chloe for the kinky type," standing up straight Stacie adjusted her bra and a set of eyes followed her movements. "You checking me out?" she asked with an overly confident smirk.

"No-no, it's just yeah, your boobs they're," Beca timidly moved a hand in what little space there was between them and poked the left then right boob, "they're in my face."

Cocking a hip to the right Stacie looked Beca up and down for conformation, she bought it, "Right forgot you're a shorty!"

"And you're stupidly tall."

"See and here I thought you were weirdly flirting with me," Stacie joked folding her arms across her chest popping her boobs out a little bit more.

It was almost like Beca was watching a lion narrow in on its prey because the space between them was getting smaller and smaller by the second.

Clearing her throat Beca held up her hands in protest and refused to make eye contact, "Nope I can assure you, I'm not."

"You sure," Stacie salaciously licked her lips and winked.

"Positive," Beca was pretty sure her armpits were sweating for no other reason than she felt trapped, "because we've been through this multitude times both sober and drunk."

Dropping her hands to her hips Stacie just shrugged like it was no big deal and took a step back, "After all these years still nothing?"

"Nope sorry," Beca scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Yeah same for me, I like men and the D to much," Stacie said in a depressive nature. "It's a shame we could've had really hot sex."

"Probably," Beca flicked her eyes to the ceiling then back down thinking about all the amazing times she and Chloe have had, "but it's best not to dwell on it, I've found my forever person and you soon will too."

Stacie grinned flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I hope you're right."

Beca's phone buzzed in her back pocket again and she pulled it out, seeing Emily's name she waved it in Stacie's face, "I need to text her back and go see if my love is about ready." Backing away she pointed a finger, "We're leaving for the grocery store in ten minutes, so go wrangle Fat Amy up."

"Ummm no can do," Beca came to an abrupt halt and raised an eyebrow, making Stacie uneasily laugh, "She's lounging by the pool and talking to her boyfriends all day today."

Fat Amy gave specific instructions to Stacie about not disturbing her until it was time for afternoon drinks and honestly Stacie was kind of scared to do what Beca asked. Right now Fat Amy was in one of the guestrooms painting her toenails and watching reruns of Keeping Up With The Kardashians and Vanderpump Rules and was quiet, so there was no need to poke the sleeping bear.

"You know what, just let her be," Beca loves Fat Amy, she really does, but sometimes her friend can be to much to handle so it's best to sneak away and not get involved in some random argument she'll never win, "It's better this way."

"Fair enough," smacking Beca's ass on the way to guestroom she was sharing with Jessica, Stacie laughed at the surprised yelp, "I'll get my shoes and purse biotch."

"Cool…" Beca looked down and let out an angry groan, Gail was calling again and she sent it right to voice mail as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

As they exited the bathroom with their arms looped together Aubrey asked, "Can you please not tell Beca and the others, I still want to surprise them tonight."

"I won't saw a word," Chloe pretended to zip her mouth shut and fake throwing away the key. The faint knock on the bedroom door drew her attention and she saw Beca leaning against the doorjamb with a soft smile on her face. "Hey sexy…" she breathed out returning the smile.

"Hey gorgeous," shoving her phone in her back pocket Beca pushed off the door, "Aubrey."

Aubrey carefully watched Beca close the short distance and ever so subtly press a gentle kiss to Chloe's cheek. It was unexpected, yet nice, to see Beca for once initiate a sweet and loving gesture towards someone and not be embarrassed by it. Beca wasn't much for the whole PDA thing, it was something they actually had in common, but given everything she's seen in the past twelve hours she thinks Beca doesn't really care how other people perceive her actions anymore.

Crossing her arms Aubrey stared down the other woman, "Beca…"

"You almost ready?" Beca quietly asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah," Chloe's eyes shifted from Beca's to Aubrey's then back, "Can you give me like five minutes? I need to make a quick phone call."

"Sure," Beca answered giving another quick kiss, that made her stomach do flip-flops. "And you," glancing at Aubrey she put on an annoyed face and sarcastically said, "hurry up, I'm not waiting on your ass because you are playing kissy face with your boy toy."

"Oh whatever!" Aubrey threw up her hands up in indignation and glared at Chloe who was hiding a smile as Beca victoriously smirked. Aubrey dismissively stomped from the room and as her heavy footsteps made their way down the hall, the two heard a loud, "You could've just asked me to leave so you could makeout with your girlfriend," before a bedroom door was slammed shut.

"Beca!" Chloe snagged the back pocket of her girlfriend's jeans so she couldn't run, "Was that _really_ called for?"

"Totally, I was tired of looking at her face," Beca wobbled around unsteadily as she twisted to face Chloe. "So since she suggested it, wanna make out?" Lifting her hands she clicked her tongue while making gun shooting fingers and winked, "If so lay it on me baby."

"No, but I'll give you points for being so cute," although Chloe did lean forward and give a resounding kiss then pulled back. "Now get your shoes and I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Ok," stealing another quick kiss Beca smiled into it before being lightly pushed away, "Stacie decided she's coming with us."

"That works it'll make things go faster," Chloe gave a shooing motion with her hands. Beca abruptly stopped a few feet from their closet and she saw a weird look of concentration on her girlfriend's face while removing her phone from its charger, "What's up babe?"

"Can you make more of that mojito fruit salad thing?" Hiking a thumb over her shoulder Beca added, "Stacie and I ate it all."

"I was planning on doing a watermelon and feta cheese recipe this time," Chloe answered watching girlfriend sprint into their closet then emerge seconds later with a pair of shoes in her hands.

"Yeah I'd rather try that!" Beca replied throwing her shoes on the ground and stepping into them, "Also I'm taking a nap when we get back."

"Ok," Chloe laughed watching her animated girlfriend move out of their bedroom giving a wave over her head, "Oh and Bec?"

Beca's head popped back in the room, "Yeah my love?"

"I love you…"

Practically skipping over to Chloe, Beca gave her another kiss, "I love you too."

Once Beca was gone Chloe woke her phone up, she had three missed calls and one new text message from her former boss at Rolling Stone.

Roger P. [11:12AM]: Please call me, it's urgent.

Chloe shifted her eyes to the vacant doorway and she could hear laughter and animated talking coming from downstairs. Quickly typing in her passcode she navigated to the missed call log and immediately hit the redial button and her ex-boss answered in less than two rings.

"Roger hey, it's Chloe Beale sorry I missed your calls…" Chloe bit her lip as she hurried across their bedroom to close the door, "What's up?"

* * *

"So have you taken Chloe to me that hunk of a man Adam Levine yet?" Stacie asked pushing their shopping cart down the snack food aisle.

"I have actually," Beca stopped in front of the assortment of potato chip bags and stared at them with a hand on her chin, "We had lunch with him before he filmed an episode of The Voice."

"And did she freak like Aubrey does?" Grabbing a bag of Fritos, Stacie tossed it in the cart.

"Not really, I mean she was excited and nervous, but…" Reaching for bags of original and sour cream and onion Ruffles, Beca scrutinized them before ultimately deciding to add both to their basket. Chloe wouldn't be happy at the level of unhealthiness they'd acquired so far, but she was _told_ to get things to snack on and healthy wasn't stipulated, "She didn't really go bat shit crazy and speechless like Aubrey tends to do, then again Adam didn't have his shirt off."

Stacie gave a low whistle pushing the cart forward, "Shirt on or off doesn't matter to me, he is fine with a capital F."

"I still don't see it, he's a total goofball to me," Beca laughed snagging a bag of tortilla chips as she passed them. "We need salsa," she said to no one in particular.

"He could be the lamest person alive and have no personality and I still wouldn't care, he can lay that body on me anytime," Stacie stated matter-of-factly.

"Dude," Beca turned around and walked backwards, "he's married and has a kid."

"Never stopped me before," Stacie winked, "rings don't mean a thing."

"Yeah Stace I know," Beca laughed. Standing on her tiptoes she looked over her friend's shoulder and spotted a couple of kids from earlier, "Hey we have spies watching us again."

Slightly turning Stacie sent the two little girls, who were maybe five and ten, a tiny wave of acknowledgement before they scattered back to their mother side who was looking at lunchmeat. That's the third time since they've been in the grocery store that they have caught those kids watching them. Facing her friend again Stacie got a weird feeling, something tells her they were _only_ being followed because they wanted to see Beca.

"I don't think they care about me," Stacie whispered taking a step closer, "I'm not famous."

"What? Pssst dude please neither am I…" Beca waved a hand blowing off the statement. "They have no idea who I am, if they did don't you think they'd come and ask for an autograph or a picture?"

"I don't know Beca, weird things have been happening today," Stacie stated in a tone that meant she wasn't playing around. She'd gotten multiple Google Alert's about Beca that she hasn't had time to check and the kids are practically following them around like mini-paparazzi, not to mention how evasive and standoffish Chloe acted the whole way to the grocery store after her phone call, "I mean what the hell has Gail has been trying to call you about?"

"I told you she never leaves a message, so to me it's not important," Beca quickly replied, "Everything is chill in the DJ Titanium world if it wasn't I'd know about it."

Stacie looked over her shoulder eyeing the two sisters as they hung from their mother's shopping cart laughing at each other. Maybe this could simply be a case of kids being kids because there was plenty of evidence showing how kids loved Beca. They were naturally drawn to her feisty friend who in turn was really great with them and she'd seen that countless times over the years. So maybe she was reading a little too much into things and the kids and Beca were playing a game she was totally unaware of.

Shrugging off her original thoughts Stacie smiled, "I guess you're right, anyways do you think Fat Amy would mind making her famous salsa instead of us buying the premade stuff?"

"Oh I'll get Aubrey to force her into it while we drink by the pool," Beca was on the move again pulling the cart behind her with one hand.

"She owes everyone for bailing on Jesse and making him buy all the alcohol, she's the whole reason they lost chicken jousting," Stacie said excitedly already texting the loudmouthed Australian, "We'll probably need jalapenos and cilantro."

"Quick to the produce department," Beca cheered as she continued to drag the cart with one hand and point in the direction she was going with the other, "grab anything else you need from this aisle because we're not coming back."

"On it," passing a five pound bag of trail mix with M&M's Stacie scooped it up and tossed it in the cart, "Oh can we get one of those giant boxes of Goldfish?"

"If you put the lame ass bag of pretzels back."

"Deal."

* * *

Pulling out her phone Chloe typed out a quick text while Aubrey read it over her shoulder.

Chloe [12:15PM]: Roger, I'm here…in the back of the store near the meat section.

Roger P. [12:16PM]: On my way…

"Chloe couldn't you have done this some place else?" Aubrey questioned shifting her eyes suspiciously around the store.

Turning to her best friend Chloe put her phone back in her purse, "And what would I have told Beca or Stacie or _anyone_ currently vacationing in our house?"

Aubrey didn't like the tone she was hearing, it was tense and on the defense much like it was before they all piled in Beca's SUV to come here. Chloe had pulled her aside in the garage and gave her a quick rundown on what was about the happen. Apparently Chloe's old boss at Rolling Stone had something important for them to discuss, so important that it couldn't be done over the phone. It made her worry that the brief conversation they had earlier was coming true, Beca's name and picture had gotten out.

"I don't know? That you wanted some alone time?" Aubrey harshly whispered adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder, "Or maybe you forgot to pick up something from the drycleaners? I don't know anything!"

"Right because Beca would've totally _bought_ that," Chloe threw her arms out in frustration, "look I'm as worried as you. I wasn't expecting that phone call, but I need to see what he has to say."

"You're telling Beca about this as soon as we get home," stepping closer Aubrey pointed a finger and sternly spoke, "this is bad, I warned you about this and now it's about to blow up in our face."

"Miss Beale," they both turned to see a guy casually dressed in beach attire quickly approach and Aubrey didn't like the worried look he wore, "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

Chloe just nodded tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sure Roger, kind of ironic you're in Malibu too."

"I'm on vacation," Roger quickly stated with an uneasy smile and laugh, "my wife said she and our kids wanted an end of summer beach trip before the water got to cold." Chloe and her friend gave a light laugh through tight smiles, "Anyways we're just passing by on our way to Santa Monica."

This whole issue happened rather quickly before Roger left on vacation and he didn't think it was a coincidence either. When he'd called earlier he was fully set on talking to Chloe over the phone, but since she ended up being in his general vicinity he convinced his wife to do her grocery shopping now instead of later on tonight.

To put it plain and simple Rolling Stone Magazine had strategically waited for him to be on vacation to start slowly releasing information on DJ Titanium. He probably wouldn't have even heard anything about what was internally going on at the magazine had he not gone back to the office a few days ago to grab his travel laptop. He'd been stopped by one of the mid-level photo editors who began interrogating him on the whereabouts of _all_ the DJ Titanium photos. Apparently over the span of two days they had vanished from the magazines private, stronger than Fort Knox, _password protected_ , network. Not only where the pictures gone, but every single file, email, note, reference or lead, including Chloe Beale's transcribed phone conversation with the one person responsible for tracking down the elusive music producer in the first place. Everything had been deleted, even the folder he had personally kept as a backup for the last four years had been removed from his locked filing cabinet.

"I don't mean to be rude but," Roger glanced at the blonde then back to Chloe, "I need to speak to you alone, this is a sensitive subject."

Chloe took a step closer to her best friend, she wasn't allowing Aubrey to leave, "She's fine, Aubrey Posen is one of DJ Titanium's closest friends. Whatever you're going to say to me, you can say to her."

"As long as you're ok with that," Chloe nodded and Roger held out his hand to introduce himself, "it's pleasure to meet you Mrs. Posen, as you're well aware I'm an editor with Rolling Stone Magazine and Chloe's former boss."

"That's what I'm told," Aubrey curtly replied, her face remaining neutral, "So, what's going on with Beca Mitchell?"

"Right, did you bring the folder?" Roger waited as Chloe removed it from her purse and handed it over. Flipping it open he surveyed all the contents, "It's very important that you do not lose this, lock it up in a safe if you have to."

"Why?" Chloe asked not even caring how desperate she sounded and that the guy behind the meat counter had glanced their way. Stepping closer she whispered, "Is something wrong?"

Aubrey remained quiet and observed the contents of the folder as they were shuffled through. The majority looked like emails and other notes, then there was a contract of some sort along with a list of questions and _numerous_ pictures of Beca; Beca with Gizmo, Beca and Chloe, and Beca in various places around San Francisco, there were even pictures of her deli and staff interacting with Beca. The whole thing was total paparazzi material, Chloe had said she had been provoked with revealing pictures, trying to sway her into writing the article, but Aubrey had never been told about a whole folder of them. If Beca unexpectedly found these, shit was going to hit the fan.

"Mine is missing," Roger answered removing the email with 'Alex's' phone number on it, "Along with all the research Rolling Stone has been doing on DJ Titanium."

"Even the pictures?" Chloe pulled one of her and Beca drinking coffee at their favorite spot with their dogs resting under the table. In any other scenario and taken by one of their friends, she would adore this picture, but knowing how and why this was taken just makes her sick. "What happened to all their rules about privacy and protecting me and Beca or any artist for that matter?"

The tenseness in Chloe's tone was something Aubrey wasn't used to and definitely didn't like. Chloe had left out some major stuff when she said she had just quit.

"Probably reworked and reworded to include the removal of things at their discretion," Roger removed his phone from his pocket and began taking shots of emails and other miscellaneous papers containing things like phone numbers and transcripts. "They're planning something, I don't know what, but they're covering their asses."

"It's simple," Aubrey interrupted and the two turned to look at her, it was obvious that she had been forgotten about during the whole interaction, "they're paying someone else to release the information for them."

Roger scratched the side of his head, "How do you figure that?"

Aubrey didn't want to step on anyone's toes, but the writing was one the wall. Things had been stolen from his office, pictures were missing, emails were missing, everything dealing with Beca Mitchell and DJ Titanium was missing and it wasn't because someone accidentally pressed the delete button. Rolling Stone Magazine was probably doing exactly what she warned Chloe about earlier today, they are throwing the paparazzi photographer under the bus and probably giving him a generous sum of money to do it.

"They want to make it seem like they have no information on Beca so when her identity does come out and Beca's legal team jumps on them, Rolling Stone is clean and gets away scot-free," Aubrey took the pictures from the folder and shook her head as she looked at them, "They've probably told whoever took these pictures that they can sell them to the highest bidder as long as it doesn't get back to them," her face paled seeing Chloe in a handful of them. "And my guess is since Rolling Stone has pressured Beca the most about an interview that's the first place the lawyers will come knocking. And what better way to show their innocence then to open up the doors and prove they have nothing other than the basic requests to her manager?"

"She's smart," Roger joked, knowing full well that was probably the angle Rolling Stone was going for, "I like her."

"Yeah she is," Chloe grinned at Aubrey who didn't even look away from the photos, "When do you think the information will go live?"

"I'm not sure, but since I've been gone from work for a week and will be gone another one," Roger moved his glasses to the top of his head, "I would guess any day now."

"I should've known Paul Connelly would've stooped this low," Chloe said in disgust, that guy was a lowlife who was out to get an interview with DJ Titanium at any cost, "He probably paid 'Alex'," she used air quotes in reference to the source who found Beca, "under the table to release Beca's photos and name."

"That's not good," Aubrey handed the stack of photos back and pulled out her phone, "Beca has no idea what is going on, she will be blindsided."

Roger was taken back hearing that Chloe hadn't said a word about what transpired a little over a month ago. He had gone home and immediately told his wife and Chloe, who was involved with the person Rolling Stone so desperately wanted for the cover of their magazine, hadn't said a word. However, that didn't really matter now and he wasn't one to get involved in other peoples affairs, so he just let that slide.

"Do you know if they have any new pictures of Beca or us?" Chloe prayed to everything that was holy they didn't.

"Unfortunately," Roger glanced at Aubrey who was franticly typing something into her phone, then to Chloe whose expression was a mixture of fear and anger.

"But how? We've been relatively secluded at her beach house for the past month," Chloe heatedly stated.

Reaching for his back pocket Roger pulled out a handful of new photos and handed them over, "I have no other explanation than you two were followed."

Chloe took the photos and Aubrey immediately took a step closer so they were able to look through them together. The first was of her and Beca running, the second was of Beca in her SUV pulling into the cemetery her mom is buried in, while the others were of Beca in various places around LA and Malibu, there was even one of the two of them kayaking in Monterey. The more Chloe shifted through them the angrier she got, Rolling Stone was taking their picture at every possible opportunity, even as they were eating fucking lunch together or kissing up against the SUV for no reason.

However the very last picture was the one that made Chloe furious and pushed any last little bit of respect for her former employer right out the window. She remembers the night perfectly, because instead of doing their normal beach walk after dinner they'd taken Billie and Gizmo to the famous Zuma Beach to watch to sunset and eat ice cream. It had been a beautiful evening, the beach had been relatively empty and they had been just another couple casually talking and watching the sunset together unbothered. The picture itself was simple, their dogs were beside them on the blanket they brought, she was resting with her back against her girlfriend's front and they were kissing. It was such a private moment between them and was special for no other reason than because they had been so happy in their own little world they had created. Now it feels like they had been intruded on in a major way. That night she was with her girlfriend, not a celebrity, but _her fucking girlfriend_ , and now this picture had the potential to be splashed across every major magazine, tabloid and TV show by tomorrow morning and there is nothing she can do about it.

Looking at the pictures again Chloe was fuming, all of them were _private_ moments, because they were different from the pictures that had been taken of Beca in San Francisco. Not that she condones those photos either but at least, with the exception of the ones she was in, all of them were of Beca working.

Adding the photos to the folder Chloe sighed as Aubrey spoke with anger lacing her voice, "Those are so _intrusive_ , these two are on vacation sharing some much needed alone time together and it looks like their picture was taken at everywhere."

Roger couldn't do anything but sadly agree, "I know and I feel bad about how low Rolling Stone has stooped, it's a complete fiasco. I don't agree with anything they've done, my stance on the DJ Titanium situation will always remain the same, until she wants to come forward we should respect her and Miss Beale's privacy." Tapping the photos with a finger he emphasized one main point to Aubrey and Chloe, "But you need, she needs, to be prepared for the inevitable whether she wants it or not."

"How did you even get these new photos if everything else has vanished?" Aubrey point blank asked because from her perspective it looked like Roger was the one leaking this information. "Why should we trust you?"

The simple answer to that question was that Roger got lucky. The photo editor who stopped him hadn't had a chance to archive the photos yet and they were still on her desktop computer hard drive. After some convincing she quickly printed them off and he shoved them in his laptop case and left the building. And now they are here, in a grocery store, where DJ Titanium is roaming around somewhere totally unaware of what is going on.

"Aubrey it's ok," Chloe reassured, "he's a good guy, he only wants an interview with Beca when Beca is ready," Roger just nodded as she gave a reassuring smile.

"I just wish there was something I could do to convince you," Roger pleaded.

"I see…" Aubrey rolled her eyes not entirely convinced of that explanation. Looking down at her phone she opened the Safari app again and started her search over.

"It's ok Roger," Chloe shrugged, she knew Aubrey was worried and would protect Beca at all costs so the standoffishness and general attitude she was going to let slide. "So where do we go from here?" She asked diverting their attention away from Aubrey, "Should I take this to Beca and her manager and publicist team?"

"I know it's not exactly ideal, but I'm afraid it's the only option…" Roger paused contemplating his next move to an already very delicate situation, "I think the only way to beat Rolling Stone at their own game is for Miss Mitchell to _voluntarily_ release her identity and unfortunately yours as well."

That made sense because if Beca gave her own press release then people wouldn't pay top dollar for that coveted first photo anymore. And releasing their picture together and announcing their relationship, Beca also quiets any speculation into her personal life and eliminates the even higher price someone would get for "intimate" and "compromising" photos together. It was a smart decision and unfortunately the best case scenario.

Chloe placed a hand on her forehead and let out a breath, "Well that certainly changes things."

"No this…" Aubrey held out her phone so all three of them could see the screen, "significantly changes things," she stated harshly, "looks like Rolling Stone beat you to the punch."

Chloe gasped and her face paled, the phone many be hard to read upside down but she saw the headline and she definitely could see every picture of Beca as Aubrey scrolled down the article.

"Well fuck," Chloe cursed looking away from the picture of her and Beca together and to Aubrey with alarming eyes.

* * *

Turning out of the junk food aisle, Beca lead Stacie to the back of the store for a quick stroll through the frozen food section. They didn't really need anything here and her half of Chloe's list was almost complete, but Stacie had insisted on looking at the ice cream. They kind of argued for a few minutes about what everyone would want until ultimately deciding against it since they were having Smores tonight.

Riding the shopping cart down the aisle like a little kid left Stacie doubled over in laughter, "Real attractive Bec."

"Not my fault Chloe finds me _delightfully_ irresistible," Beca laughed back sliding the cart to a halt with a foot. Releasing her grip she gestured to the handle for Stacie to take over, "You know maybe if you did similar things Dr. Hotness would notice you."

"I've done everything possible, except take my clothes off," Stacie groaned in agony slumping over their cart as she slowly pushed it, "which I wouldn't be opposed to."

Dr. Spencer P. Atkins was probably the one and only man Beca had witnessed on a daily basis be impenetrable to the hooks of Stacie Conrad. It was kind of hilarious the lengths she has seen her friend go to in order to get this guys attention. Not that either of them will ever admit to Instagram stalking to find vacation pictures of him from Costa Rica last summer, but judging by the amount of likes some of them received Stacie isn't the only one who finds this guy attractive. He is like Abercrombie & Fitch model levels of hot with perfectly chiseled abs and a brighter than white smile, but he is also just a really nice guy. Beca had met him twice and both times he had been quiet and reserved and she could tell just by his actions that he likes Stacie. Sadly, and much to her amusement, his super smart intellectual capabilities tended to totally blind him to her friend's flirtatious advances and over the top innuendos.

"So you're still crushing on him?"

"Every day of my life," Stacie regretfully answered fixing her hair in the glass of one of the freezer doors, "Like I'm not even sure he's even checked me out."

"So scandalous," Beca deadpanned and got a smack to the arm, "Why don't you just ask him out?"

"Because…" Stacie let out a restless breath, "I don't know, I just can't and that's crazy because I have no problem showcasing my goodies and telling other men exactly what I want." Standing up straighter she adjusted her shirt and boobs, "I like being a hunter, I'm good at it, so I don't know why he is any different."

"Because he's your academic and intellectual equal," Beca plainly stated looking over at her friend. "Those other guys you can manipulate to get what you want. You probably can't with him and that's what's holding you back."

Stacie thought about how amazingly true that statement was, "Probably."

Continuing towards the produce section Beca added, "Just do what you told me to do with Chloe, start slow and build a relationship."

"But I just can't give up sex for months like you did…"

"It may seem like it's asking a lot, but it's not. I'm glad I didn't rush that step with Chloe, it was totally worth it in the end." Beca peered in one of the freezer doors debating about grabbing a bag of tater tots, "I'm having best sex of my life with Chloe and trust me I'll never do another random hookup."

"But you shouldn't need an easy lay anymore right?" Stacie asked opening the freezer door, "Chloe's kind of it for you isn't she? Like she's the one?"

"Yeah she is." Reaching in and taking the tater tots off the shelf Beca held them in her hands and scrutinized them closely, "She's the girl I want to settle down with."

"So you want the whole nine yards like wedding rings and the white picket fence?"

Forgoing the tater tots Beca placed the bag back on the shelf and closed the freezer door.

Leaning against it Beca thoughtfully regarded the question, "This time last year I would've laughed in your face if you'd asked me that, but I've changed in a lot of ways since I met her eight months ago so yeah," she smiled shoving her hands in her pockets, "I do like the way all that domestic shit sounds and honestly it's what I need, this past month has proved that. I like living with her and doing things as a couple, it's made me happier and has given me a new purpose in life." She let out an easy breath as they smiled at each other, "And I think I give her all those things too."

Stacie wasn't entirely prepared for such a mature outlook, Beca was making huge strides in her life and it was nice to see how her friend had evolved.

Gripping the shopping cart Stacie rolled it back and forth, "I think I want that too, I have a good job," in fact the first week in January her post-doc ends and the naval base is hiring her permanently with a new job title and a significant pay raise, "And I'd like to have a serious boyfriend and buy my own place so I don't have to live with a roommate anymore."

"Then ask him out Stace," Beca shrugged giving a small smile, "start simple like lunch or coffee after work. I'm horrible at giving relationship advice, but I followed yours and now look where I am."

Stacie flexed her fingers checking out her nails, "I feel like I'm in still living the college lifestyle while all you guys are pairing up with significant others and getting married. I feel left out, even Fat Amy has a semi-boyfriend and a condo she owns."

They had talked about this during one of their late night chats, they had both liked the single lifestyle, but Beca always knew deep down that it wasn't a long term thing for either of them.

"Maybe your person isn't Dr. Spencer Atkins," Beca stated making Stacie's eyes venture to hers with alarm, "but you won't know that until you give it a try. And the house thing I agree with, I like your place but your roommate Jamie gives me weird vibes."

"She thinks you're hot, she's told me," Stacie grinned, "and she's not into girls."

"No dude it's because she's a fucking psycho, I woke up on your couch one morning and she was eating Fruit Loops on the other end just staring at me," Beca visibly shivered, the bad kind of shivers too, the kind of shivers one gets from watching a scary movie, "I asked her if she ever worked and she said…"

"My job is to watch you," Stacie repeated in a higher pitched voice and laughed. She must have had heard Jamie tell Beca that a hundred times. "You know," she winked, "she told me she'd be down for _you_ to be her first girl to go _down_ on her."

"No," Beca firmly stated pushing off the freezer door and standing upright, this wasn't a joking matter and Stacie was grinning like it was, "Not only are blondes and blondes with fake tits not my thing, but I have a girlfriend and she's the only one I'm going _down_ on." Stacie seemed almost pleased with the tiny tirade she was on, "Besides even if I wasn't getting laid regularly it'd _never_ happen."

"She knows that I told her but…"

"But what?"

Stacie just grinned, "She says the offer still stands."

"I'm sure it does," Beca's phone buzzed again in her back pocket and her smile grew thinking it was Chloe. Pulling it out her smile vanished as she sent the caller strait to voice mail, "Fuck me Gail just doesn't give up."

"She eventually will," Stacie said pushing the cart forward again, "Now come on lets get to the produce section, I'm ready to lay out by the pool before it gets to cold out."

Rounding a corner the two came to a stop next to the tomato stand, fluffing out a plastic Beca held it open while Stacie gathered a handful. Glancing around for the onions she saw a flash or red hair over near the meat section and she grinned. Handing the bag to Stacie, Beca pushed their cart out of the way for a better view of her girlfriend, but stopped when she saw Chloe and Aubrey speaking to some guy she had never seen before.

"Who are they talking to?" Came Stacie's whispered voice from beside Beca.

"No idea," Beca replied not even looking away, "But it looks like Chloe knows him."

Stacie shifted slightly for a better view, Chloe seemed to be doing all the talking while Aubrey just stood there intently listening. The guy was holding some sort of folder and pointing to its contents before shaking his head at whatever question Chloe asked. Even when Aubrey leaned over to glance at something then reluctantly nod in agreement while rapidly speaking Chloe just stared between the two with a questionable look. As she quietly watched the exchange for a few minutes it still didn't look like Chloe knew this guy.

"How can you tell?"

"Look at her body language compared to Aubrey's," Beca grabbed Stacie's arm and moved them behind the display of neatly stacked oranges to get a different angle, "Watch."

Aubrey was ridged and standoffish, with her arms crossed over her chest and an unreadable expression, while Chloe looked just as tense. Yet as Stacie scrutinized the small group she did notice that when Chloe talked to this guy it was in a more casual manner than how Chloe usually interacts with customers at Aubrey's deli. Sure Chloe was friendly and chatted with everyone who came in, but it was always kept professional. The way Chloe was talking right now similar, except it was just a little different and she couldn't pinpoint exactly how.

"What do you think?" Beca questioned her eyes never leaving her girlfriend.

"I think you're right," Stacie occupied her hands with an orange so it looked like they were talking about how many to buy, "but how does Chloe know him?"

"I don't know," Beca shrugged, "maybe she unexpectedly ran it to someone she knows."

From what Stacie knew, Chloe had no family in California and except maybe for the people she worked with they had the same group of friends. When Chloe came downstairs before they left for the grocery store Stacie thought the redhead seemed a little frazzled and that her smile was a little too forced, much like how she looked right now.

"I don't know, how does she just run into someone she knows at a random grocery store," Stacie alleged with suspicion because things weren't adding up. Moving down to the limes she grabbed a few and reached for another plastic bag, "You sure Chloe didn't mention meeting anybody to you?"

Beca watched the guy shove a piece of paper back in the folder then close it and hand it to Chloe who quickly put it in her purse. Chloe then put on a bright smile and shook hands with the guy thanking him then did the same to Aubrey before ultimately parting ways.

Standing up straight Beca indifferently shrugged, the last interaction didn't seem all that forced and Chloe seemed happy. Chloe even gave a final wave to the guy, his wife and the two little girls who had been following them around the store and acting so cute.

"Nope, nothing," Beca said kind of relieved. Taking the bag of limes from Stacie she spun it then tied a knot at the top and added it to the cart, "Who knows, my birthday's next month, maybe she's planning a surprise or something."

"Yeah, maybe," Stacie ripped another plastic bag off the holder and opened it before stepping over to the jalapenos. Her eyes found Aubrey's and what she saw wasn't good, "Will you grab some potatoes please?"

"Sure, corn's on the list too right?"

"Yep," Stacie said without ever looking away from Aubrey who was fumbling for her phone.

Aubrey just stared at Stacie while Chloe spoke to the guy behind the meat counter and pointed to the steaks. Whatever those three had been talking about, it wasn't about Beca's birthday and she knew just by the way Aubrey's eyes were bulging in alarm that she couldn't let Beca know that. Aubrey eventually looked down and franticly typed something out on her phone and seconds later Stacie's was buzzing in her hand.

Aubrey [12:43PM]: I'll explain later…

Stacie [12:44PM]: That better have been a meeting about Beca's 'surprise' birthday party.

Aubrey [12:44PM]: I said I'll explain later…

The scowl Stacie was given from across the produce department could've only be characterized as a death glare, Aubrey Posen wasn't playing around.

"Beca," Stacie said flipping around, "Fat Amy wants us to grab onions for her salsa."

Stuffing potatoes into a plastic bad Beca didn't even look up, "I get them next."

"And not the regular white onions," standing on her tiptoes Stacie glanced around, "she wants a large red one, it has to be red. They're in the corner over there," she motioned to the back of the produce section.

"Ok…" Beca hummed spinning another plastic bag and tying it off. "I'll be right back," tossing it into the cart she wandered away.

Stacie turned to face Aubrey again but she and Chloe were gone. Moving their cart towards the meat department she stopped in the spot the two were previously standing in just and looked around. Checking her phone resulted in no new text messages so she typed out a new one.

Stacie [12:47PM]: I want answers now…

Resting the edge of her phone against her chin Stacie impatiently tapped her foot and tried to remain calm. Seconds later her phone buzzed and she saw Aubrey step out of an aisle with her hands on her hips.

Aubrey [12:49PM]: I'll explain later, Chloe needs to talk to Beca, but in the meantime just Google Beca.

Stacie reread the text and had no idea what to think, then it dawned on her, she had gotten Google Alerts on Beca a little earlier but hadn't had a chance to check them out. So with nervous fingers she navigated to her Safari app, but before she could do a search more texts came through.

Aubrey [12:50PM]: Do not tell Beca what you find.

Aubrey [12:50PM]: And whatever you do act normal, we need to get home without attracting any unnecessary attention to Beca and us.

Stacie [12:51PM]: Ok…

Closing the text, Stacie went directly to Google and searched DJ Titanium. Less than a second later the screen loaded and the first thing she saw wasn't one of Beca's many dedicated fan sites, instead it was news articles, specifically highly creditable celebrity gossip sites. They all had basically the same headline, but one really stood out, _DJ Titanium's Identity Finally Revealed_ , and it was from none other than TMZ.

Before Stacie could click on the link to see the pictures Beca was back by her side, "Did you get red onions?"

"Yep," Beca popped the P setting the bags in their cart, "Where'd my girlfriend go?"

"Ummm," faking a breath of uncertainty Stacie glanced down at her phone and quickly locked the screen and put it back in her purse, "probably the seafood department, didn't they need to get lobster and shrimp?"

Beca snapped her fingers and pointed, "You, my friend, are correct. Lets find them, I'm ready to go home."

"Yeah same," Stacie agreed, putting on her usual happy and carefree face.

* * *

Lugging four bags in from the garage Beca used her elbow to open the door. Huffing and puffing her way to the kitchen she was followed by Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey who placed their bags down on various counter spaces around the kitchen.

"See I told you we could get it all in one go," Beca exclaimed out of breath and bent over slightly.

"Yeah but nobody challenged you," Stacie laughed.

"It was a silent challenge," Beca whipped around to Aubrey and pointed, "I saw the way you cocked an eyebrow at me."

"Shut up and go take your nap," Aubrey reprimanded unpacking her bag, "lord knows we heard you bitch about it the whole way home."

A book snapped shut and everyone turned in the direction of the noise only to find Gail Abernathy-McKadden in all her beehive, overly put together glory. She stood, tossed the book aside on the couch, tucked a stray hair back in place and plastered on the fakest smile Beca had ever seen. Her manager did not look happy, in fact Gail looked perturbed and maybe the slighted bit frazzled.

"Beca, so nice of you to answer _all_ my calls," Gail curtly said stepping around the coffee table.

Beca glanced over her shoulder at her friends who seemed surprised while her girlfriend looked down right scared, refusing to make even the smallest bit of eye contract.

Turning back to her manager Beca frowned, "I told you things were going to be different, I'm not answering your _relentless_ ," she stressed because that's how it's been all day, "calls anymore."

Picking up her phone Gail scrolled through her call log, "I've called you twenty-seven times today Beca and not once have you answered."

"And not once have you left a message," Beca replied, tone even and steady.

"This was too…sensitive of a subject to have just, 'left a message'," Gail emphasized using finger quotes.

"So go through Emily."

"She's the worst assistant I've ever met," Gail said flippantly taking a couple steps closer, "I told you that European firm DSM could do a better job for you, they're much more efficient. If you were using them I wouldn't have had to drive all the way from San Diego today."

"Oh give me a fucking break," Beca took a deep breath, she needed to remain calm, they'd had this discussion before, it was a constant battle between them. Emily had forgotten to inform Gail about one tiny contract detail and had flipped, "You hate her for no reason, she was barely an intern when she screwed up, she didn't know…you know what, who cares, she's not going anywhere so quit pushing it. And for the foreseeable future she is running _my studio_ and handling all of _my affairs_. You," she pointed accusingly, "need to start working with her. I tapped out of the game almost two months ago."

Looking around Gail noticed not a single person has moved and for the sake of not making either of them look bad she put on a more appealing smile, "We can discuss that later."

"No we won't," Beca said with finality. Deciding to cut to the chase she crossed her arms over her chest, "Who let you in? I don't remember ever giving you a gate code or a key to my house."

"The boy and the one who calls herself Fat Amy," Gail answered, "I saw them walking your dogs, they were sympathetic to my cause."

"I'm going to kill him," Aubrey breathed out stepping around the group and heading towards the stairs. Halfway up she yelled, "Jesse get your ass down here right now!"

Aubrey was furious, Jesse hadn't even sent her a warning text about Gail and she had no idea Gail had been calling Beca. The whole DJ Titanium situation was about to blow up in their faces and Jesse, one of the few people who can keep Beca Mitchell calm in bad situations, needed to get his ass down here and get involved. Although with what she and Chloe had been told in the grocery store and they had seen on the internet, even Jesse's best damage control was not going to stop this steam train from rolling through at max speed.

"Gail can you just cut the shit," Beca curtly said making everyone look at her, "why are you here?"

Footsteps could be heard barreling down the steps and seconds later Fat Amy appeared with Jessica following close behind, "Your baby daddy forgot my Goldschlager so I sent him out for more."

"I think I'm just," Stacie pointed to the French doors and pool. She could practically cut the tension with a knife and she was just going to take her leave now and pretend to be surprised like everyone else in a matter of minutes, "Yeah I'll be outside. Jessica care to join me?"

Jessica just wordlessly nodded and followed Stacie through the kitchen and living room while Fat Amy turned and disappeared upstairs mumbling something about old reruns of MTV Cribs.

As Chloe stood there watching everyone, except Aubrey, abandon her she got an intense feeling of dread. This was all her fault, if she had just told Beca they could have avoided the situation they were facing right now. She wanted to run, to hide out until the storm was over, but she knew that would just make things worse. For once she was going to stand her ground and even though she knows Beca will be angry, it's far better than running and looking like this was all her fault.

"Answer the question Gail," Beca said drawing Chloe back into the conversation and away from her thoughts, "Why are you here?"

"A slight issue about your identity has come up," Gail answered after a beat of silence.

"Wait what do you mean _issue_ ," Beca dropped her hands, her heart rate had picked up and she's pretty sure she heard either Chloe or Aubrey gasp behind her.

"Your picture and name has gotten out to the press," Gail said without any hint of sarcasm. Looking around the room she saw worried, yet knowing looks on two faces. "Can I please speak with you alone, there are things we need to discuss privately on how to move forward from here."

"Ummm," Beca ran an uneasy hand through her hair, flipping around she looked to Aubrey then Chloe who seemed the most upset. Closing the gap between them she took Chloe's hands in hers, "Babe look at me," Chloe tentatively made eye contact, "this will all blow over, I'll handle this, Gail will leave, and we'll have dinner as a group like we planned."

"Bec, I need…" Chloe took in a slow breath fighting to keep the tears at bay, because she had caused this.

"It's ok," giving a quick kiss Beca tried her best to give a reassuring smile, "this is all part of dating a celebrity. We talked about this remember?" Chloe's eyes said she understood, but there was a different type of worry in them. "This was bound to happen."

"Yeah but I tried to," the tears were freely flowing down Chloe's cheeks and she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Beca had no idea why her girlfriend was so upset and basically blaming herself. Her anger at the situation would come later because right now she was scared as shit and totally at a loss for what to do next. She needed to remain calm and put together and not let her emotions control the situation. She and Gail and her publicist team hadn't exactly prepared for this, fuck she thought she had done a fairly decent job of remaining under the radar. She wasn't the typical celebrity, she was very selective on what press she released, she had absolutely no entourage and only a small group of loyal friends. In her mind she was just a regular person, living a regular life, it was just her job that was _abnormal_. However, apparently she hadn't done that great of a job, because someone had done some snooping and had found exactly what they were looking for.

"Aubrey," Beca said looking over to her friend who just nodded in understanding and stepped up to Chloe, "Do you mind? I'm not sure how long this will take."

Knowing better than to put up an argument Aubrey quietly answered, "Sure…"

"Thank you."

Shaking the hand off her arm Chloe stood up straighter and wiped under her eyes, "No I'm staying this is all my…"

"Chlo no," Beca interrupted shaking her head. Glancing at Gail then back at her girlfriend she gave another quick kiss, "I'm not hiding anything from you I just need to handle this alone right now. So please, just…" she closed her eyes so she wouldn't continue to see the hurt, "please just go upstairs with Aubrey."

"Beca no!" Chloe firmly stated making her girlfriend flinch, "Listen you need me here so I can explain."

"I told you not right now Chloe," Beca took a step back, she didn't want to argue right now that was going to happen soon enough with Gail and she didn't want anyone to witness it, "I swear, I'm not hiding anything from you."

"I didn't say that," Chloe said in defense. "I'm trying to tell you that…"

"Beca please just give Chloe a chance to say what she needs to say," Aubrey pleaded.

"No, whatever she has to say can wait," even Beca didn't like the tone of her own voice or the way it reverberated around the room. Holding up her hands she needed to draw the line and she needed to do it now. "After I've dealt with this mess…" she pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an angry huff, "then we can talk. I wasn't prepared for this today and I sure as hell don't need any _other_ problems compounding on top of it right now."

"You aren't even listening to me," Chloe said in defeat, she was doing everything in her power not to run, but her whole body was telling her too. "I just need two minutes then I'll leave you and Gail alone."

"I'm not listening?" Beca angrily questioned her eyes snapping to her girlfriend's. "Chloe, this picture that got out will affect my life," she jabbed a finger in her chest, "your life," she pointed at her girlfriend, "and our life together," she circled the finger in the air. "This is a game changer, so excuse me if I can't give you two," she held up her fingers, "two fucking minutes to tell me whatever it is you're going to tell me, because I'm trying to figure out the best ways to protect us."

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, Jesse had arrived home just in time to catch the tail end of the tirade, while Fat Amy had heard everything from the top of the stairs and Stacie and Jessica had been watching from the pool deck the second voices were raised.

Beca dropped her hands and turned to face Gail, "I'm sorry, can you give me a minute to myself," she said sidestepping away and heading for the bathroom, "I just need a minute to wrap my head around this."

"Sure you can take a minute for yourself but you can't give me any," Chloe whispered under her breath making Aubrey glare at her.

"The longer you wait to react the harder it will be for me to control this," Gail loudly reiterated.

"Oh cry me a fucking river Gail!" Beca kicked the door of the downstairs bathroom open and stepped inside, "My face is already plastered across every social media platform _and_ I'm probably trending on Twitter, you can't control that," was heard as Beca slammed the bathroom door behind her.

The room went deadly silent and everyone just looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Well," Aubrey began, taking a steadying breath she delicately clasped her hands in front of her, "I guess now isn't the best time to tell everyone I'm pregnant with twins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think! So leave me a review or drop me a message I'm all ears.
> 
> Once again if you want to read more, just google the fic name, you can find this fic, along with it's other chapters that I'm slowly updating here, over on the another fanfic site.
> 
> I'm heading on vacation at the end of the week, so I'll try and get another one posted before I leave at the end of the week. So be on the lookout! 
> 
> Until next time...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for with another installment! Because I've been slacking in updating this fic here, I'll post another chapter something on Wed or Thurs.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Beca took in large gulps of air as she gripped the edge of the bathroom sink like her life depended on it. She's never had a panic attack, she's always considered herself much to laidback to get to that point, but she imagines this is probably what one feels like. Sure she's been stressed to the point of exhaustion, except her heart never pounded like this and she's never had such intense feelings of dread. Once she calms down and doesn't feel as frazzled as she looks, she can probably self diagnose as having had her very first panic attack.

It had all happened so fast, one minute Beca was floating though the grocery store without a care in the world and the next her manager is dropping this bombshell without any warning. She grimaced, even she didn't buy that lie because Gail had tried to call and she had just sent them straight to voicemail. So she'll only take part of the blame the other half goes to Gail, who _should've_ informed Emily. It just pisses Beca off to no end that Gail refuses to even acknowledge Emily's existence let alone include her in day-to-day operations. Things probably wouldn't have gotten so out of hand had her fucking assistant known what was going on.

For all practical purposes Beca has been discovered, how bad and to what extent, well she is way too scared to even think about Googling herself. All she knows is that her face and name are out there for everyone to see and that means people will start camping out day and night just to catch a glimpse of her. It's bad enough that they're probably already trekking all over San Francisco trying to find her usual hangout spots and talking to people she interacted with, just so they can speculate on how she lives her daily life.

Then there's her mom, Beca's sweet, loving and talented mother and how their worlds would now be forever linked. People in the movie and jazz industry are probably already making comparisons, critiquing every little nuance in their music and trying to decipher if the mother or the protégé was better. She hated that, she wanted her mom's legacy to be just that a _legacy_ , because it's so extensive and impressive that it deserves to stand on its own without anyone's name attached to it. Beca writes songs and produces top forty hits and that doesn't live up to anything her mom ever did. And now her one foray into the movie industry was going to be intensely scrutinized by all her mom's friends and colleagues.

Beca wasn't doing the James Bond song so she could dominate another part of the music industry, she was doing it as a tribute to her mom. She hadn't told anyone, not even Chloe, that if she was lucky enough to be nominated for an Academy Award then that's when she had planned on revealing who she really is. She wanted to be able to walk the red carpet or possibly even accept the award and show her fans and the music industry that she wasn't riding on the coattails of her famous mother. She has never wanted to be better than her mom, she has never wanted the comparisons, she just wanted to be seen as an equal and not the golden child who got everything they wanted because of who their mother was.

Beca hated the fact that everything went down the way it did, she hated that this was putting stress on herself, her friends and most of all her girlfriend. Things were going to be different now because if her name and picture was out there, then it was only a matter of time before Chloe's would be too.

Thankfully they weren't the type of couple who try to hide their relationship, hell their friends constantly comment about how into each other they are and that's still mind blowing for Beca. She's never had someone who she wants to constantly be around or hold hands with and kiss in public and honestly she loves finding stupid reasons to touch Chloe, but she's not exactly sure how Chloe will react knowing that the whole world will now want to watch every move they make.

Banging her fist against the sink, Beca let out an angry breath, she had been awful to Chloe a few minutes ago. She had cut her girlfriend off and yelled without even listening claiming her problems were worse than whatever Chloe had to say. The despondent look she saw on Chloe's face right before storming off to the bathroom like a spoiled child is now ingrained in her brain and she needs to apologize for being such an asshole. The last thing she wanted was for Chloe to cry, but seeing those beautiful blue eyes glassing over and filled with hurt and a tinge of hopelessness was the worst thing ever. She never wanted to see a look like that and she _never_ wanted to be the person who put it there.

"Fuck," rapidly tapping her fingers against the sink Beca continued to stare into the mirror. The more she looked at herself the more pathetic she felt for having been so harsh. "You're sucking in the girlfriend department Mitchell," she whispered disapprovingly, "you fucked up and you," she pointed at the mirror, "need to fix it."

There was a loud and heavy knock on the door and Beca's head whipped to the right just as the handle was jiggled.

"Beca," Gail's authoritative voice permeated through the wood and it made Beca roll her eyes and silently thank god that she had locked the door, "we need to get a press release going and discuss how we're going to handle this."

Anger was beginning to boil Beca's blood, as far as she was concerned they can't undo her name and picture being out so it didn't matter how long she stayed in the bathroom.

"Beca please," Gail's voice was stronger, like she was pressed right up against to the door getting ready to break it down, "I think an interview is going to be necessary."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Beca screamed making Gail's voice falter on the last word. In any other circumstance she would find it highly amusing to ruffle her managers feathers, but right now things were far from funny, "A fucking interview is the last thing I'm doing."

"Then let's talk, I need to get on top of this," Gail answered.

Beca's eyes were fixated on the wood door, more than anything she wanted to just take a nap so when she woke up this nightmare would be over.

"Jesus Christ, give me a minute," Beca shouted as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You've been in there fifteen minutes," Gail's reply was taunting and it was tipping Beca's annoyance level dangerously close to maximum capacity.

Beca had lost all track of time after she entered the bathroom, but fifteen minutes was a surprise. It should be obvious because after entering there was a lot of commotion, tons of chatter, followed by doors slamming throughout the house, but now it was completely silent. No one, not even Aubrey or Jesse, even attempted to approach the closed bathroom door and for painfully obvious reasons, neither had Chloe.

"I'm on my way," Beca halfheartedly yelled again.

Flipping the faucet handle, Beca let the sound of cold water hitting the bottom of the sink and swirling down the drain distract her for a few seconds, before eventually scooping up a handful and splashing it on her face. Quickly doing it a second and third time she then blindly turned the water off and reached for a towel to dry her face. The cold water was all she needed to get her head on straight and after tossing the towel aside she took a deep breath and swung open the door.

Beca was half expecting to be greeted with a living room and kitchen full of her friends trying to be obvious but not too obvious as to why they had congregated there, yet there was no one. The only people in the room were Gail and Aubrey and they were sitting on opposite ends of the couch shooting daggers at each other.

Of all people Beca really thought Jesse would be the one here, usually Aubrey sends him to handle damage control when situations get crazy. So it surprised her that Aubrey had apparently offered to stay behind and pick up the pieces. Aubrey didn't really like to 'mingle' in Beca's business affairs and most of the time let the whole fame side of Beca's life play out without much outside interference. Sure, Aubrey would show up to random recording sessions claiming to be bored while Jesse was busy or that there was an artist she wanted to see, but Beca knew it was more than just keeping her company. Aubrey was playing the older sister role by making sure she was getting enough rest and food and like true sisters they had always fought about the meddling.

In all honesty, Beca loved it and she loved giving Aubrey shit for hovering over her like a protective sister, but she also loved having a friend that would go to such lengths to make sure she was ok. But for Aubrey to have _willingly_ stayed behind with Gail meant that she was probably in big trouble for being an asshole to Chloe. Quite frankly she deserved whatever dish of supreme verbal whoopass Aubrey was about to open on her and she wasn't even going to try and fight it.

Aubrey was the first to notice her and Beca quickly put on a hesitant smile, "You ok?"

Beca gave a half shrug, "I've been better."

"Look Beca I…"

Holding up a hand Beca stopped Aubrey's lecture before it began, "Is Chloe ok?"

"She's upstairs," Aubrey stood and stepped around the coffee table then took a few steps closer. "I'm not here to lecture you," she reassured in an even tone, "but I really think before you jump to any conclusions that you talk to her."

Beca merely nodded with downcast eyes, "I know I was a jerk and I'm sorry I snapped at her and you. I was just blindsided."

"I understand and please just promise me you'll listen to her," Aubrey was trying to be diplomatic and tactful without giving away that she knows way more than Beca realizes, "She's been struggling with what she wants to tell you for a while."

Aubrey saw Beca's face drop and a flash of hurt cross her features. Aubrey needed to smooth things over before Beca thinks she's an even bigger inattentive girlfriend than she already does.

"It's not what you think, you haven't done anything wrong," moving closer made Beca take a step back and Aubrey knew she needed to be more explicit. "She's just been trying to find the right time to tell you."

Shifting her eyes up Beca locked them with Aubrey's, "What's she hiding from me?"

The voice was small and so full of hurt that it made Aubrey's whole demeanor shift from anxious and worried to melancholy. Beca has the right to be upset because Chloe has been hiding things from her, but Chloe has simply been trying to protect the person she loves most, the only way she knows how. Except nobody, not even Chloe, had anticipated Beca's identity getting revealed the way it did. Rolling Stone's plan was disgusting and it made Aubrey want to throw up but it also left Chloe caught in the middle of a bad situation looking guilty no matter how she tried to explain it.

"She's not hiding anything in the way you think…" Aubrey just watched a crease form in the middle of Beca's forehead as she folded her arms across her chest. "She _loves you_ , so just keep that at the forefront of your mind before you start blaming her."

Beca was hesitant to answer because Aubrey was right, she and Chloe's love and relationship should be what matters most, "Ok…"

"Good," Aubrey gave a firm nod.

"Sorry to interrupt this little bonding moment between friends…" Gail began walking up beside the two but was abruptly cut off by an icy glare courtesy of Aubrey Posen.

" _Sister_ ," Aubrey curtly corrected, "Beca is like my sister and whatever you were going to say to finish that sentence I suggest you keep it to yourself, because unlike Beca," she pointed a finger right in Gail's face, "I have no attachments to you. Therefore I have no qualms in slapping the shit out of you right now."

Aubrey could barely see the proud smirk resting on Beca's face as she tried to make herself just a little bit taller and threatening. It seemed to work because Gail quickly retreated away a couple of steps under the premise of straightening her business suit jacket. Gail may be a great manager and weirdly loyal to Beca, but her professionalism was questionable. The woman had no filter, let alone manners and her snarky, off color remarks always rubbed Aubrey the wrong way.

"Anything else?" Aubrey cocked an eyebrow daring Gail on to say something, but got no response. "So now that I've said my peace _without,_ " she stressed silently acknowledging the agreement they had made a few minutes ago, "any interruptions, I'll be upstairs."

"With Chloe?" Beca quietly asked looking up the stairs with hope.

"No," Aubrey gave a soft smile, "I've actually got a bone to pick with Jesse, he never gave us any warning that an _unwanted_ guest was here," she shot another glare in Gail's direction making perfectly manicured hands shoot up in defense, "I'll leave the groveling up to you, but just listen to her ok?"

Beca watched Aubrey look between her and Gail before swiftly turning and sprinting up the stairs. For someone pregnant with twins, that was done with relative ease and it made her smile. A throat clearing made her attention shift her back to her manager.

"Right, so we need to make this quick, I umm…" Beca scratched the back of her neck feeling the guilt creep up again, "need to apologize to my girlfriend."

" _We_ , Beca, need to sit down and come up with a game plan," Gail reiterated, she had waited patiently for Aubrey to finish her little speech and now it was her turn. "We need to discuss what information to release now that your name and picture are out there."

Beca let out a heavy sigh, she just had this sinking feeling that if she didn't get to Chloe the damage she had created was going to be irreversible, but in a _very_ small way Gail was right they couldn't just pretend this didn't happen.

"Look can't you draw up like a press release or some shit," Beca asked, her eyes quickly looking to the stairs then back. "I don't know mention how I'm not happy," she pinched the bridge of her nose exhaling, "but confirm everything then add that for personal and professional reasons I'd like for people to respect my privacy."

"I can do that," Gail typed out a few notes on her cell phone then looked up, "We created that tentative statement a couple years ago, I can elaborate on it."

"Yeah, just don't get overly descriptive, but don't be vague either if that makes sense?" Beca's palms were sweating just thinking about the ramifications and questions that would be asked from just this one statement. "And don't…" she paused to take in a heavy breath, "please don't mention my mom. People will eventually find out if they haven't already and I'd like to keep her out of this until I release the Adele song."

Gail's face seemed to soften and for once Beca saw a shred of compassion in her manager's demeanor.

"That'll be my top priority," Gail answered quickly, "any inquiries about her will be squashed."

"Thank you…" Jamming her hands in her back pockets Beca teetered on her feet, "It's not that I don't want to talk about her," Gail just nodded, "it's just that I don't want my shortcomings to affect her legacy."

"Understood," was Gail's only response.

Beca took a shallow breath and it caught in her throat as tears stung the edge of her eyes, "I'm, uhhh, getting more comfortable talking about her and what happened, but I'd rather not relive the worst part of my life on an international scale so people can twist and turn my words around."

"Beca, you and I never really got along," Gail saw a hint of a smile and she gave one back, "but your mom took a chance on me when no one else would and up until you, she was my most successful client." Flicking a piece of lint off her jacket she continued, "We had a conversation about you one afternoon and she asked me to watch over your career, if anything was to happen to her."

Gail was at times overly confident and had an abrasive and brash attitude, but she had been her mother's manager forever so they had history. A Grammy winning music producer was never the kind of talent Gail wanted to represent, so taking on someone like Beca was unusual. Except Gail had far too much respect for Elizabeth Richardson to allow Beca to sign with some big agency that would take advantage of her and for that Beca's thankful.

Beca shifted nervously on her feet, Gail was actually being nice for once. It was a sharp contrast to the direct and obnoxious manager Beca was used to seeing on a regular basis.

"She kind of foreshadowed a lot didn't she," Beca lightly laughed.

"I think so, but I promised her I would do my best and although I push you a lot," Beca let out a snort of laughter making Gail roll her eyes, "I'm just trying to do what's right. I've done everything you've ever asked and you have no idea how many offers I've turned away." Eyes shifted to hers in alarming question, "You wouldn't believe the amount of money that gets thrown at DJ Titanium on a daily basis, but I don't even bring half of them to you because they aren't good for your career."

Running a hand through her hair Beca let that sink in, maybe at times she was a bit unreasonable with what Gail brought to her, "So how exactly does this pertain to what's happening right now?"

"It means that I'll do my best to suppress the situation."

"And?"

Gail took in a tense breath, "I'll _only_ release what you allow, but we've got to work together. I believe in a relatively short period of time this will all die down. However," she pressed a perfectly manicured finger to her lips, "you'll have to release things periodically and you'll also need to do a few interviews," the scowl she saw made her take a sizeable step back, "just trust me on this. You need to give your fans more than just a few pictures and the occasional statement otherwise they'll invade your privacy like you've never seen."

Beca paced while rapidly tapping her fingers against her thighs in thought, "I hate to say it, but you're right. And you're positive I can lead a normal life by doing all that?"

"Yes, you're fans are…" Gail absentmindedly swirled a finger in Beca's direction because Beca had no clue what her everyday fans looked like, "they're unique. They love you, but not enough to follow you through the grocery store." Beca just smirked, "Ok, maybe there are a few fanatical ones that will, but the vast majority just want a little insight into your life…" She paused again choosing her words carefully, "Will people want autographs and to talk to you at random times? Yes…Will they camp out in front of your studio at midnight waiting for a picture? Of course and I can't stop them, but as long as you're a gracious and accommodating celebrity a majority of the time," Beca simply nodded in understanding, "I think you, your friends and your girlfriend will be left alone."

"I'm still not sold on the whole interview thing, but I'll think about it," Beca said after contemplating Gail's explanation, "In the meantime we'll start small."

Taking a step forward Gail stopped Beca's nervous pacing, "Don't let your level of elusiveness reach Prince's status, you won't be able to walk down the street without people following you if you do."

"Makes sense…"

"Prince was a genius, you're a genius, and living in the shadows worked for you when nobody knew your name or face. San Francisco, your home," Gail placed a hand on Beca's shoulder, "your studio and Aubrey's awful little diner," Beca scoffed in annoyance, "are your safe havens. Don't turn them into the prisons that you can't leave…"

Turning away Beca took a few steps and sat down on the edge of the coffee table placing her head in her hands. She hated to admit it but Gail was right, she had no choice but to start consenting to a lot of the things that she despised.

"Ok…" Beca whispered from behind her fingers. She heard the approaching high heels on the hardwood floor and looked up, "but there's going to be limits."

"I'll start putting things in motion," Beca heard the frantic taps of typing on a cell phone and she looked away as Gail continued to talk, "I'll need to have a conference call with you and your PR team once I'm back in the office this afternoon."

"Emily can handle that," the typing stopped and Beca glanced away from the windows facing the ocean and saw Gail blankly staring down at her. "I won't ask you again," she sternly stated, "you _will_ utilize Emily or I'll make this whole situation _very_ hard for you."

Shoving her phone in the side pocket of her jacket Gail straightened her wardrobe again and Beca watched the mask of upper class, annoyed by everything and everyone, slip back on Gail's face.

"Don't start with me," Beca spat out, "utilize Emily…and while we're at it this situation has no influence on me ending my break earlier than expected. I'm still taking a year off," an eyebrow was raised in challenge and she rolled her eyes, "keep it up and after my year is up I'll continue to tack on time just for the hell of it."

"Fine," Beca got the slightest bit of vengeance hearing Gail concede, "but one or two interviews will be needed to promote the James Bond song."

Beca held up a hand, "I'm sure Adele and her people can handle them. However," Gail's mouth snapped shut, abruptly standing she added, "I'll consider things on an as needed basis, through Emily, especially if the song gets nominated for an Academy Award."

Gail was dumbfounded by the sharp tone yet willingness to consider potential interviews. It was something she wasn't prepared for and it left her speechless, maybe she was actually getting through to Beca.

"At least that gives me something to work with," Gail answered folding her hands in front of her.

"Good…" Beca moved toward the kitchen.

"One other thing."

"What?"

"Your official website," Gail eyed Beca as she removed a water bottle from the refrigerator and crack it open, "I've had the PR team keep it up to date on a regular basis. If you give me the word, it'll go live in the next few hours with your statement and maybe a couple pictures on the home page."

Taking a swig from the bottle Beca thought that the website may be the best idea Gail has had all day. It would be relatively easy to share bits and pieces of her life there and still have total control over what gets posted.

"That'll work…" Beca took another sip then recapped the bottle, "But under no circumstances will you sell merchandise," she got a single head nod, "you can link my music to my iTunes page but if I see even the slightest hint of a forty-five dollar t-shirt or a seventeen dollar sticker, I will shut that shit down faster than you can think up an apology. I'm not using my website to make money are we clear?"

"Understood," Gail said typing out the instructions on her phone, "I've also got you an official Twitter and Instagram ready to go live too."

"Fuck Twitter," Beca said in a firm voice, "Everything I want to say will get released on my website. And Instagram," resting her chin on the bottom of the bottle she thought for a few seconds. She already had one for Gizmo and was in tons of Chloe's pictures so it couldn't be that hard to maintain another one, "I'll use it, but don't ask me to post promotional stuff."

"I think that's a smart decision, it'll give you a chance to interact with your fans in the comments if you want," Gail didn't like those terms, she wanted to use it as a promotional tool, but Beca was agreeing to release pictures and that's what she ultimately wanted, "Anything else?"

"Are pictures of my girlfriend circulating?" Beca asked after an awkward pause.

"Yes, TMZ has posted a few of you two together," quickly opening her photo app Gail pulled up the screen shot, but Beca just waved it off, "I think it's best for your image if we try to maintain that you and her are just close friends right now."

Beca didn't even need to see a picture to tell that no one would buy that theory, "Yeah, close friends who sleep together."

Gail shook her head, "We can give it a couple months, test the waters, then release a statement saying that you're together."

Beca slammed her water bottle down on the kitchen counter, "Kids need role models to look up to and I'm not hiding who I am so my _image_ looks good Gail," she iterated in disdain. "You will mention that _my girlfriend_ would appreciate it if her privacy was respected too."

"If that's what you want," Gail replied in an icy tone tucking a stay strand of hair behind an ear.

Beca's eyes ventured to the staircase again then back down, "Being in a committed and loving relationship will not affect my album or single sales. If you or any of my fans don't like the fact that I'm dating a beautiful, intellectual _woman_ with a master's degree and a career, well," she threw her arm up, "fuck you all. She _is_ who I love and I won't hide it."

There was muffled cheering and the faint sound of hands clapping coming from upstairs and Beca gave a triumphant smile to her manager. Her cheering section right now could only be Fat Amy and Stacie, because they were the queens of snooping and eavesdropping was their specialty. For once she was happy they had listened because it just proves her point even more.

"Anything else?" Beca asked.

"How much do you know about this 'girlfriend'?" Gail casually asked following Beca to the door.

Beca just rolled her eyes as she turned the handle, "Her name is Chloe and you two have met…Remember?"

"I know, but you never," Gail stressed with an overly pleasant tone, "told me what she did for a living."

"That doesn't matter," Beca said in exasperation.

"Well I did my own research and found out she's a journalist for Rolling Stone Magazine."

Beca just motioned for Gail to leave and didn't even acknowledge that comment, "I would say it was nice to see you but…"

Stepping across the threshold Gail flipped around, "Beca photos of you mysteriously got released today, while you and your girlfriend are in Malibu and far away from San Francisco and Rolling Stone."

"Purely coincidental," Beca added beginning to shut the door, but a hand propped it open.

"I don't think it's coincidental that Chloe, who works for _Rolling Stone_ , just happened to wander into Aubrey's little deli?" Beca just blinked and Gail sweetly smiled, "Of all the restaurants she could've ended up she just happened to stumble into the one," she held up a finger, "you frequent and have a permanently reserved table."

Beca's hand slipped off the door and it swung open. Chloe wasn't using her to get ahead in her career, Chloe wasn't anything that Gail was trying to insinuate, Chloe was just Chloe. Gail making accusations like that was enough to really piss her off, Gail didn't know anything about Chloe. So instead of spouting off like she usually does when angry she just clinched her fists at her sides.

"How much do you really know about her?" Gail whispered. Crossing her arms and tapping her foot in victory, "Did she even tell you her family was in a car accident?

"Yes and I know they died," Beca gritted her teeth, Gail was baiting her and her anger was building, "I don't ask because she doesn't like talking about it," she slumped her shoulders, "I've tried."

Gail still didn't buy it, even though she had read all the articles she still feels like Chloe Beale was strategically placed in Beca's life.

"Fine, then ask yourself this question, why now is your identity all of the sudden an issue? You don't have a new album out and you've been on vacation the last month," Gail was met with complete silence. "She's nowhere near the scene of the crime now that everything is out there, she did her job and now she looks innocent."

Beca began closing the door again, she was done with this conversation, "She doesn't have anything to do with this, so quit being such a bitch because you don't think she'll be good for my image."

"I'm just trying to protect you," Gail immediately backed off, but she had seen the way Chloe reacted when the entire room found out that Beca's picture and name had gotten out. Chloe Beale hadn't exactly been surprised.

"From what?" Beca propped the door open with her foot so all she could see was half of Gail's face.

"Rolling Stone has hounded me for years about you Beca, _years_ ," Gail pushed the door open a little wider, "if she isn't a part of this I can guarantee that she knows what's going on."

Beca rapidly shook her head and bitterly laughed off the accusation, "You're wrong, if they were using her to get to me, she would've told me by now."

Gail gave a firm nod and straightened her back while adjusting her suit jacket again, "Well I tried."

"Whatever."

"Take the information as you will."

"Is this why Aubrey was pissed at you?" Beca asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, she was vehement that her best friend would never do anything to hurt you," Gail stated matter-of-factly.

The tension dropped from Beca's shoulders and her heart rate began to slow because if Aubrey didn't buy Gail's bullshit then Beca didn't buy it either. Aubrey was too good at figuring out if people were being real or fake and if Chloe was even remotely any of those things that Gail was suggesting, Aubrey would've picked up on it. Plus why would Aubrey refer to anyone as her 'best friend' if they were only out to get information on DJ Titanium? Yes, Chloe had a slew of personal problems that she didn't like talking about or dealing with, but that doesn't mean Chloe's involved in this situation.

"I think you have more important things to do than worry about my girlfriend's job," Beca easily stated. Removing her foot from the door she slowly started closing it again, "Get with Emily when you have my statement and website ready. I'll let you know if I want any changes."

"Will do," Gail said before turning as the door clicked shut behind her and the deadbolt slid into place.

Beca dropped her forehead against the cold wood door and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. She wasn't happy with anything that just transpired, but at least Gail had agreed to not put anything out there she wasn't comfortable with. This was going to be a major transition, people were going to know who she was when she walked down the street now and she just hoped, well prayed really, that Gail's assumptions about living a normal life after the nostalgia wore off was true.

Pushing off the door Beca turned away from it while her shoulders and back ached from being so tense. She didn't exactly sleep much last night so that was weighing her down, but most of all she was getting that familiar feeling of needing to write music. Burying herself in her music worked when she wanted to forget about the shit storm that was her life and she could spend hours and days doing it. For the past few years it was how she coped, but then she met Chloe who made her realize that there's more to life than work and music.

Beca's eyes shot to the stairs, she couldn't drown her sorrows in music and lack of sleep right now because apologizing to Chloe was her top priority. She needed to listen to what Chloe had to say because if she didn't then there is no way that their relationship will survive. Communication was the key, well that and also admitting that she had been a complete and utter asshole like less than an hour ago.

Dragging herself across the small hallway Beca began trudging up the stairs and before she knew it she was walking through their bedroom towards the closed bathroom door where the love of her life was hurting on the other side and it was all her fault.

Lightly tapping on the bathroom door Beca took a deep breath and tentatively asked, "Chlo? Can I come in?" She got nothing in response, but she did hear movement and sniffling making her frown. Giving the handle a jiggle she dropped her shoulders in defeat, it was locked. She should've known it wasn't going to be that easy, "Babe, I know you probably hate me right now and I won't argue with you, I was a jerk, but can we talk?"

It felt weird talking to a door knowing that Chloe was on the other side just listening. It was so unlike Chloe, then again it wasn't because Chloe tended to just shut down at random times when something triggered a painful memory. The only promising thing was that at least Chloe hadn't run yet.

"I'm sorry…" Bracing her hands on the doorframe Beca closed her eyes, "I overreacted and I shouldn't have yelled at you when you were just trying to help. Everything hit me all at once and I should have listened to you." She was met with dead silence so she pressed on, "I'm a private person and unfortunately that came crashing down today and I didn't know how to react and you were caught in the crossfire. I've had some time to think and I've got a better grip on things now. Well not like a hundred percent or whatever…" she gave an uneasy laugh as she pushed back and forth on her hands. "I want you to know I wasn't upset with you," she rested her cheek against the door and listened for any sound, but the persistent silence was heartbreaking, "I love you Chloe and I'm sorry."

"I love you too Bec," the voice sounded so close that it made Beca flinch away from the door and look just blink at it, "but can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure…" Beca bit her lip.

Beca wanted to say more, to explain how things would return to normal in a few weeks once this all blows over or that they were still going to have their big group dinner and bonfire tonight to celebrate Aubrey and Jesse's announcement just as planned. But saying or doing all those things would be a lost cause because none of them could keep their mouth shut when there's a giant pink elephant drinking a margarita in the room. The next few days things were going to be different and as much as Beca wants to go back to the way things were this morning, in the pool, that's just not going to happen.

Drumming her fingers nervously against the doorframe Beca sighed, "Can I get you anything? I can go find Billie for you."

Beca was grasping at straws but she needed to see Chloe's face because hearing the muffled voice behind a closed bathroom door wasn't comforting.

"She's in here with me," Chloe's voice was distant, like it wasn't right up against the door anymore and Beca frowned. "I just…" Beca held her breath waiting to hear the end of that statement, "I just need some time alone."

Beca nodded, that was fair enough, it was a start and she couldn't really ask from much more, "Ok…"

"Thank you…"

Turning away from the door Beca tiredly rubbed her eyes, "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…" Beca mentally prepared herself for the possible outcome to her question, "Are you breaking up with me?"

* * *

It physically pained Chloe to hear Beca ask that, like it made her insides twist into knots and she honestly wanted to throw up. Her heart was aching, Beca thought this was all her fault and that just wasn't the case. Once that bathroom door opens and Chloe tells the truth, it will be Chloe asking the breakup question.

Stepping closer to the door Chloe ran her hands along the smooth wood, "Can we just wait to ask that question?"

There was an awkwardly long pause and Chloe thought Beca might have left the bedroom but just before she was about to retreat back to her spot on the floor next to Billie, she heard a very faint and hurt, "Ok, I'll just hang out on the bed until you're ready."

That just about killed Chloe, Beca wasn't running, wasn't even arguing, she was just accepting that fact that their next conversation could be their last.

Walking over to Billie, Chloe sat down on bathmat and pulled her knees in close to her chest.

"God I fucked up," Chloe kept repeating while raking her hands through her hair, "the one good thing in my life and I fucked it up."

No matter which way Chloe tries to play this, she is wrong because she should have prepared Beca for all of this. Granted she didn't know Rolling Stone would stoop this low to get to Beca but she thought quitting was the right move and that it would make everything go away. However as she stood in that grocery story listening to her former boss, her entire world collapsed.

In a roundabout way her dad is laughing at her, saying that Chloe was incapable of being loved because she was a screw it up. It's his way of pointing a finger and saying 'I told you so', in that disappointing tone with a face etched in mirth, that confirmed everything he had predicted would come true. He hated the fact his daughter, one she is sure he never really cared about her in the first place, could even think about dating a woman or be a successful journalist. It went against everything he and his social circle of friends stood for. He was never the proud parent, unless he was putting on a front when they were around, and her mother fell right along in line with him. She knew they were looking down on her and wiggling their fingers while whispering how she was getting everything she deserved.

Chloe had spent a beautiful morning with her friends and the love of her life and she had been so happy, happier than she had been in a long time. For once she felt free from everything that had ever happened to her just by being in Beca's arms and laughing. Seeing Beca so happy made her happy and she finally allowed herself to accept what her heart had been feeling all along; that she wants to marry Beca Mitchell. They had talked about it a few weeks ago and Chloe had openly acknowledged that she wanted to get married, but that she wasn't sure if she was ready. However this morning was the first time she allowed herself to fully embrace her true feelings, she was _ready_ to marry Beca and it had felt so good to finally admit that. Except now, she's not sure how much a viable option marriage between them will be and that devastated her.

As Chloe sat there, letting the minutes tick by, she knew the longer she waited the harder it would admit that she'd fucked up. There was no sneaking out the backdoor or window because there wasn't one, the only way out was through the door where Beca was waiting for her on the other side. With one last look at Billie who was curled up sleeping at her feet she gave a deep sigh and pushed herself up and off the bathroom floor.

Standing at the door Chloe straightened her shirt then wiped her smudged eyeliner hoping she didn't look as fragile as she felt. Unlocking the door she rested a hand on the handle for a few seconds then gave it a quick turn.

"How could you do this to me?" Chloe heard the question before the door had completely finished swinging open.

When the door came to a halt, Chloe found Beca sitting on the edge of their bed looking at pictures. They weren't just any pictures they were pictures from the folder that Rolling Stone had presented to her when they tried to blackmail her into writing an article on Beca. Chloe had totally forgotten to hide that folder when she came upstairs. She had mistakenly tossed her purse on the bed and ran off into the bathroom instead of burying it in the liner of her suitcase where it had been for the past month. And now Beca had been looking at everything and getting the totally wrong impression.

"Beca I…" Chloe's mouth quickly snapped shut when she received an icy glare, one she had never, _ever_ , seen from Beca before.

"No, just…just save it Chloe," Beca said with finality. "I let you into my life and this," she flipped the picture of her and Gizmo standing at the front door of her studio, " _this_ is how you repay me?"

"It's not what it looks like," Chloe took a step forward but stopped when the picture was tossed on the bed. She watched as the one of Beca exiting Aubrey's diner was turned around, "Can you just let me explain?"

"And you'll tell me what?"

Dropping that photo to the ground Beca shuffled through the stack again. This time she flipped one around one that showed her exiting a downtown bookstore with a bag in one hand and her cell phone pressed to her ear with the other. She was smiling in it and she would know that smile anywhere, it meant that she was talking to Chloe.

"That you were doing your job? That you were trying to make a name for yourself at Rolling Stone? Have they always known who I was or did you find out and then take it to them?" Beca mocked. Taking another look at the picture she crumpled it up and threw it in Chloe's direction, "No wait let me guess I must have been an _assignment_ and they were just waiting for a beautiful intern to stroll in so they could be planted into my life so that I'd never be able to tell. Well guess what, you succeeded!" By the end of that statement she had run out of air and her face was beet red from lack of oxygen and anger, "What did they promise you?"

Chloe just dropped her shoulders in defeat, "Beca, it's not like that, I wasn't promised anything…"

Beca slammed the remaining pictures down on the bed, "I guess I'm just another rung in the ladder on your climb to the top then right?"

"No, never," Chloe quietly answered. The hurt in Beca voice was evident even though it was trying to be disguised as anger.

"You know how much I struggled telling you who I was?" Beca accused, her eyes didn't even blink and it looked like Chloe was about to cry, "I don't let many people into my life for this," she pointed to the pictures scattered on the bed, "very reason. I trusted you…Are you even in love with me or is that all a lie too?"

Balling her hands into fists Chloe felt her anger rising, that accusation was a low blow, "How can you even ask me that?"

"How can I not?" Beca indifferently shrugged.

"You won't even let me explain," Chloe interjected then took a calming breath, "I'm trying to explain but you keep shutting me down, just like you did downstairs."

Beca pounded her fist against her thigh, "I don't need an explanation, that folder is telling me more than enough about the person I love and I thought loved me."

Closing her eyes Chloe let out a long annoyed breath before slowly opening them again and looking directly at Beca, "Can I at least have five minutes to tell you my side of things?"

"I don't see how it would help," crossing her arms over her chest Beca let out an over annoyed huff and looked away.

"You are so stubborn," Chloe angrily throw her arms out in frustration then let them drop to her sides, "you're trying to play the victim and point fingers at something you have no clue about."

"Because I _am_ the victim Chloe, my whole life shattered this afternoon and that," Beca gestured with her chin in the direction of the folder, "is what you've been feeding Rolling Stone since the day we met."

"That's absolutely not true Beca," Chloe fully stepped into the bedroom and tried to keep her voice neutral even though all these accusations were killing her on the inside and making her defensive. Things were starting to escalate and she needed to try and remain calm, "I had no clue who you were when we met."

Gail's previous words were running rampant in Beca's head and she gave a snort of laughter, "Right and you just happened to _accidentally_ find Aubrey's restaurant too."

The sarcasm was grating Chloe's nerves, "Beca that's what happened, we've been through this. You know I turned down the wrong street on my way home one day."

"Yeah, but you lied to Aubrey in your interview," Beca spouted off a little known fact that Chloe wasn't aware of and she could tell just by the wide eyes that she'd hit a sore subject, "she said you made it sound like you needed help during your internship."

They had barely been dating a few weeks when Aubrey casually mentioned that Chloe had been evasive on some interview questions and not exactly forthcoming with information on others. Beca never asked what Aubrey knew or how she found out, all she knew was that when Aubrey confronted Chloe nothing was denied. Aubrey was very vague about the whole situation, she played the best friend card to a tee and Beca really couldn't argue. She found it strange that Chloe, her girlfriend, was keeping things from her, but she couldn't be to judgmental because at the time she was hiding the whole DJ Titanium thing.

"I didn't lie, I just wanted something to take my mind off things," Chloe replied in a hurt tone, "I'd been traveling for two years and had barely finished my degree. I just wanted to start over in a new place. So yeah…" she nodded her head, "I made the decision to not tell my whole story and I regret it."

"How is that not lying?"

"Do you really think people would look at me the same if they knew everything about me?" Chloe replied in exasperation, Beca was trying to antagonize her by playing the lying card but she held her ground. "I just wanted to be normal," Beca gave a bitter laugh and looked away, infuriating Chloe even more. "What? That's something you constantly say you want, why can't I want that too? We have lived similar lives and we want the same things and that's what initially drew me to you. I didn't come to San Francisco looking for you. I didn't even come here looking for a relationship, but I found everything I _wasn't_ looking for in you and I fell in love along the way and that's the truth," she finished looking away and biting her lip to keep from crying.

"You swear you had no idea Aubrey was friends with me when you started waitressing," Beca asked after calming somewhat.

Beca couldn't help but feel guilty for being so harsh, she had known the truth all along and out of anger she had tried to throw it back in Chloe's face hoping for a different outcome.

"I swear," Chloe said after connecting their eyes and placing a hand over her heart, feeling like she had finally been convincing, "I wasn't put in your life to take advantage of you. The first time I ever saw you was in that picture on Aubrey's desk."

Resting her elbows on her knees Beca propped her chin up with her hands, "I love you Chloe, you're the first person I've ever loved, but why does it still feel like you lied to me?"

"Because I haven't told you everything," grey-blue eyes shot to Chloe's and she knew that was the wrong thing to say, "but I haven't lied, I've just left certain things out."

"But I've told you everything about me," Beca sighed. She isn't sure how she should be feeling right now, she doesn't want to be angry or hurt by Chloe, but she can't help it because she's never felt so betrayed by someone in her entire life, "Why are you hiding things from me? I thought you loved me…"

"I do…" Chloe wasn't going to make excuses anymore.

Chloe's hands were nervously pulling at the bottom of her shirt and she was getting that feeling like she should just run. It's the same one that made her run right after her family died and their court case was settled, yet her feet were firmly planted to the floor refusing to move. She desperately wanted to run, to escape from the problems that she created and never look back just like she did last time, but even she can admit that she never found any solace in doing that. Running only pushed her problems to the side and so far the only comfort she has ever gotten was from Beca and she didn't want to lose that.

"Yet you still hide everything, your family they," Beca said in regret but was instantly cut off.

"Don't! Don't you dare bring my family into this…" Chloe spat pinching the bridge of her nose in aggravation.

"Right, forgot, touchy subject," flicking a dismissive hand in Chloe's direction Beca added, "not allowed to ask about them. Heaven forbid your _girlfriend_ asks a question about them." That pissed Chloe off and Beca pressed further knowing the next words out of her mouth were going to sting and that she shouldn't go there, "Gail said something interesting downstairs, she insinuated that I don't really know anything about you," her eyes never wavered from Chloe's as she spoke slow and steady, "and I defended you, but now I think she's right."

Stepping over to the dresser, Chloe heard the bed sheets ruffle and she knew Beca was following her movements. Placing her hands on the top she glanced in the mirror and saw a hurt and confused Beca Mitchell looking back at her waiting for an explanation.

Pounding her palm down on the top of the dresser caused it to shake as Chloe irritably bit out, "We are _not_ discussing my family right now!"

"Why not?"

"Because they have nothing to do with that folder and those pictures."

"They have everything to do with this, because it shows how good you are at hiding things," Beca replied. She had hit a sensitive subject, she knew that, and she did it on purpose. "You tell me the bare minimum before you change the subject and I always let it slide."

Chloe closed her eyes, "Just shut up you know nothing about them."

"Because you don't _talk_ to me Chloe, that's my whole point of dragging them into this…" Beca stood and kicked her shoes across the room, "You never say a word about them when you're hurting, you just shut down and hope I don't notice."

Chloe's eyes shot open hearing a shoe hit the closet door, "I don't need to talk about them."

Beca dramatically sighed, "You're so supportive of me and all the progress I've made in dealing with my mom, but I don't even think you've begun to process your own problems."

"I don't need to."

"Yeah well, I thought the same thing," Beca quietly said averting her eyes to the spot where her shoe had hit the closet door, "but then you walked into my life and I wanted to get better not just for myself, but for you and our relationship." Walking over she rested her head on the closet door and closed her eyes, "I hate admitting that I need help it's just not me, but I did so that I could be in this with you one hundred percent."

Tilting her head Beca cracked an eye open and saw Chloe just blankly staring at herself in the mirror.

"I'm not used to letting people in to that part of my life."

Chloe's voice almost cracked and it was heartbreaking for Beca to hear, "Yeah well, join the club."

"I'm not good at it like you are," Chloe waved her hands in the air gesturing wildly.

"You think I just willingly talk to people about my problems?" Beca gave an indigent laugh, "Talking to you is just easy and I love that about you. I love how you ask thoughtful questions and listen to me ramble late at night about whatever's bothering me, it's comforting." Their eyes connected in the mirror, "And I want to do the same for you, but I've resigned myself to the fact that it'll never happen and it doesn't make me love you any less."

"You're the first outsider I've let in since everybody I loved died," tears were stinging Chloe's eyes but she refused to let them fall, "I left my hometown because I could hear people whisper about me in coffee shops and department stores. Do you know what it's like," she closed her eyes as a tear fell, "to be blamed for your whole family's death and never be allowed to explain yourself?" Opening them again she turned away from the mirror to look directly at Beca, "I had an argument with my father that made him head home earlier than expected and they all died…my fucking sister is dead because I lied about law school and that I was dating a woman and I got caught."

Beca righted herself and tentatively took a step forward, but stopped mid-stride and rested her shoulder against the wall. This was more information than she had gotten in the entire time they had known each other. She hates that she got it this way, but at least now she's beginning to understand how Chloe's mind works.

"And it's not like I could hide what the argument was about," Chloe took in a shaky breath, "I had to testify in court about it and every single newspaper in Atlanta ran the story." She's not sure Beca had taken a breath since she started talking. "The defense tried to place all the blame on _me_ ," she jabbed a thumb in chest, "not the semi-truck driver who had clearly been driving recklessly. They said _I_ had enraged my father so much that he forced his limo driver to speed through the Lincoln Tunnel and that caused the crash."

"Chloe I'm sorry," Beca closed the distance between them and tried to place and hand on her girlfriend's shoulder but it was blocked.

"After a while you start believing what people say behind your back. But," Chloe sidestepped away, "that's ok, I've accepted my punishment and will live with what I caused for the rest of my life."

"Chloe that wasn't your fault," Beca quietly said after a few seconds of silence.

Deep down Beca had a feeling Chloe blamed herself for everything. It's something that had always lingered in the back of her mind when she would be given even the tiniest bit of information. But hearing it straight from her girlfriend so angrily and full of such devastation she felt like a giant asshole for trying to be vindictive.

Yes, Chloe was good at hiding and covering things up, but after hearing a confession like that Beca doesn't think Chloe is even capable of destroying anyone to get ahead in life. If anything Chloe was just trying to survive while not disrupting anyone else's. Gail was wrong in everything she tried to insinuate earlier, Chloe had a great heart, and was a loving and caring person.

"You wanted to hear why I'm so screwed up," turning her back to Beca, Chloe dried her eyes with the corner of her shirt, "well, you got it!"

Beca honestly didn't know were to go from here, "Chlo…"

"You can believe what you want," Chloe crossed the room to look out the windows, "but that's the truth."

"I believe you," the tension in the room could be cut with a knife and Beca knew they were teetering on the edge of a major fight and she doesn't think she's going to be able to stop it no matter what she says next, "I'm sorry for pushing. I just…" She scratched the back of her neck nervously, "I feel like you leave me in the dark sometimes when you're hurting. It's hard for me to recognize but when I do…"

"Oh here we go again with the whole I miss signals because I lived a sheltered life," Chloe was flat out tired of that excuse, "you're a fucking adult now, Beca."

"But it's the truth…"

"Yeah I know," Chloe answered sarcastically.

"I'm not pulling that card right now and whether you want to believe it our not I've gotten better at reading _your_ signals," Beca wanted nothing more than to be this great girlfriend, the type that understood the complex working of their significant others mind but she wasn't. She was lacking in a lot of ways, but she had been making progress figuring out Chloe's different moods and what triggered them. She had put in the effort because she loves Chloe, "All I'm saying is that if we're going to work, you need to let me in."

Hearing the soft and almost insecure voice, Chloe let out an annoyed huff of air, "Oh like you're some saint in the I reveal everything department."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ ," Chloe mocked pressing her hands to the glass, "that you don't tell me everything either Beca."

Beca just cocked her head to the side in a questioning way, "Are you trying to pick a fight right now? If so you might want to save it until we get to the whole folder thing." She shoved her hands in her back pocket to avoid punching the wall, "Or are you avoiding it like you do everything else by changing the subject hoping I'll forget."

"Oh please," Chloe flipped around so her back was to the window and the beautiful ocean she'd woken up to every morning, "you were just a _completely_ open book at the beginning of our relationship."

The daggers Beca was being shot from across the room almost made her flinch, but she held her ground, "Yeah because I was afraid of what happened today happening!" Her arms flew out and her shoulders scrunched up to her ears then she dropped in this way that said she didn't know why that was even an issue, "I need to _trust_ someone before I can reveal who I am. Fuck, it took me an entire year," she pointed at the closed bedroom door, "to tell Jessica and she's the quietest person I've ever met."

"When exactly did you decide to tell me then Beca? Before," Chloe pointed to the left, "or after," she pointed to the right in a mocking fashion, "I gave it up to you?" Her voice was getting progressively louder and she didn't care, "I hadn't slept with anyone in over two," she lifted her fingers indicating the number, "years and you knew that. I _trusted_ you enough to take that step and that was huge for me. Can't say you gave me that same respect back."

Other than their hard breathing there was utter silence in the room, neither of them wanting to be the person who spoke next.

"That's unfair and you know it," Beca harshly stated stepping to the end of the bed, "you know I'm not like that, we didn't even have sex until _after_ I told you I loved you, I even suggested we wait! How's that not trusting?"

That morning had been one of the best of Beca's life because she had fallen in love with someone and was beginning to give her all to them. Chloe wasn't some one night stand she would never see again.

Chloe just nodded with an expressionless face, "But yet you still _fucked_ me for an entire month and never said a damn thing."

"You weren't some sexual conquest I never got tired of," Beca couldn't believe she was being accused of this, "I told you I loved you and I still love you."

"Then why didn't you just tell me," Chloe knew she was just being vindictive but she wanted answers.

"Because I was scared once the fame thing came out that you'd vanish," Beca reluctantly said in defeat after a brief pause, "I've never loved anyone before you. It was just easier to be Beca Mitchell around you and I liked that feeling," her eyes briefly connected with Chloe's and she felt like her reasoning was finally understood. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she stared at the hard wood floor, "You made me feel so confident and loved without all the hype that surrounds DJ Titanium. I was just normal."

"Even when I figured out who you were I never confronted you about it because I didn't care…"

Beca slowly nodded, "I know and I regret not telling you sooner. I should've told you before we slept together."

Chloe rested her back against the sliding glass windows, she knew the whole sex thing was a low blow and if she could take it back she would, "So do you believe me when I say that I had nothing to do with that folder?"

Shifting to look over at a devastated and broken Chloe, Beca blindly reached for the stack of pictures she had dropped on the bed earlier, "Then why do you have these?"

Chloe bit her lip, if she played this right she could still steer this so that Beca never knew Rolling Stone had tried to blackmail her, "Because I've been trying to figure out the best way to tell you about them."

"Who gave them to you?"

Chloe quickly answered with, "I found it in my mailbox one afternoon."

Anger with creeping up, because Beca had just been outright lied to again. Chloe's voice had slightly hesitated then lightly broke at the end and if Beca hadn't heard it before when they had discussed things that Chloe really didn't want to talk about she probably would've just accepted that answer.

"This isn't a movie Chloe," Beca answered, "things like this just don't show up randomly in your mailbox."

"I Googled you," Chloe blurted out of nowhere and inwardly cringed when Beca's eyes shot to hers. "It's how I found out who you were," she said softly, "I came across this Tumblr page that kind of solidified everything. I wanted proof so I created an account and messaged the user."

"Was it the IloveDJT page?" Beca baited as she shifted through the pictures again.

"Yeah?" Chloe suspiciously asked.

"I've seen it, Gail alerted me to that page about a year ago," looking up from the pictures Beca rapidly laid four different ones out on the bed so Chloe could easily see them. "One of my publicists investigated it and said it was just a fan making random assumptions."

Chloe nodded then bent to look at the pictures, "It took time, but they sent me that," she pointed to the photo of Beca leaning up against her SUV talking to Cynthia Rose, "It was the first picture I saw."

Which wasn't a lie, it was one of the first that the Rolling Stone executives had set down in front of Chloe that afternoon.

"Interesting," Chloe just looked at Beca with alarming eyes, "because my PR team found out that a fourteen year old living in Wisconsin ran that page. Kind of hard for them to take professional pictures like this while attending middle school."

The tone was not meant to be funny and Chloe knew she had been caught, "Beca I'm sorry."

Slowly releasing a breath Beca was furious, "Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Fine, you want the truth I'll tell you…" Chloe stepped around the bed so she was directly in front of Beca, "You're practically a ghost on the internet, there's not even a high school yearbook photo."

"I missed those days ever year because I was kinda in college," Beca interjected.

"You don't even have an official website."

Beca just smirked, "In a few hours I will, but please," she waved a hand, "continue."

That smartass statement just irritated Chloe, "But there were little bits and pieces of information floating around that I eventually linked together. And that's what led me to that Tumblr page," she threw her hands out in disbelief, "It just confirmed everything."

Then Chloe went on to explain, in detail, how she deciphered that Beca was DJ Titanium as Beca just sat and listened to the fast and frantic talking. Beca thought she had done a good job of covering her tracks, but Chloe had been right, unless random people knew her and her friends there is no way they could ever link her and DJ Titanium together. As far as she knew the Dr. E.R. Muzeik aspect of her career was still safe from the general public, which she was more than happy about.

"And you want to know something else," Chloe finished winded and red face making Beca raise a condescending eyebrow, "I never, ever would've searched for you if you didn't accidentally tell me how your life was a 'secret'," she used air quotes, "before you fell asleep the night before we slept together."

See now that, that royally pissed Beca off, "I can't believe you didn't just come to me."

Beca thought Chloe was looking at her rather suspiciously during breakfast that morning and had asked her weird random questions about music and songs.

"Would you have admitted who you were if I'd asked then?" Now it was Chloe's turn to raise a condescending eyebrow and all she got was a hardened look in return. "Yeah that's what I thought. So how dare you," she bent slightly to get at eye level, "accuse me of hiding things knowing you would've lied right to my face."

"Besides being DJ Titanium everything I've ever told you about me is true," Beca yelled. "I just didn't tell you one," she held up an accusatory finger, "thing."

"Yeah one _huge_ thing Beca, the biggest thing in your entire life," there was a loud thump and both their heads whipped in the direction of the bedroom door. Chloe completely forgot they weren't alone in the house and they hadn't exactly been quiet while arguing. Straightening her back she lowered her voice, "I never cared that you were famous, I never cared that you had won Grammy's or Billboard Music Awards or that you made millions of dollars. All I cared about was being your girlfriend and that I fell in love with someone when I least expected it."

Beca nodded in understanding, she had been in a bad place, the worst in her entire life, when they first met, but Chloe had been this bright star in her otherwise dark world. She had fallen hard and fast for Chloe and it was everything that she needed.

"It's not like I was looking for love either," Beca dropped her tough guy attitude and decided to be honest, "I was lost and confused when we met."

"So was I," Chloe smiled and Beca gave a small one back, "but then we started hanging out and I gained this clarity I can't really explain, but finally something was right in my world and I opened my heart up to you."

"Me too…" standing Beca shoved her hands in her back pockets and tilted on her heels, "You're like this amazing entity in my life and I love you so much." She let out a breath slow breath, "You tell me love me and I can feel it, but I'm not sure how much I know about you."

"Everything…" Chloe's voice caught in her throat and she cleared it, "I haven't held anything back from you unless it involved my family."

Chloe's not sure what she expected when she came out of the bathroom, but so far this conversation hasn't gone any way she imagined. They weren't even arguing about Beca's identity or Rolling Stone, instead they were arguing over little things they had been holding back for a long time.

"Things are weird right now, I get it," Chloe began, "I get that you're upset with me and you have every right to be."

Removing her hands from her back pockets Beca wanted to reach out and absorb the comfort Chloe's hands and fingers always provided but she wasn't sure it was the best timing.

"I should be angry and yell at you for having that fucking folder and not telling me," Beca massaged her temples with her fingers and breathed out an annoyed sigh, "but it's hard to be hateful because I know what it's like to struggle on a daily basis like you do."

"If you want to leave you can go," Chloe's whole body went rigid as she watched Beca contemplate that sentence. Beca wants to blame something so she's giving her girlfriend an easy way out, "I won't stop you."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know…"

Beca gave an indifferent shrug as she looked to the door then back at Chloe, "But you're the one who always runs, so you go."

"Beca, I'm giving you the option to blame me for everything that's happened today and for being a closed off and an insecure person during this whole relationship. And I'm allowing you to do it with no questions asked," Chloe's voice rose in pitch as her fingers clinched at the hem of her shirt, she was being provoked into an argument again and she was tired of fighting it, "That way months down the road when you're bitter and angry," she was trying to hold the tears in but they were already falling, "you can tell everyone that _I_ broke your heart."

"Chloe, no that's not what I want…"

"You can leave, but I want you to take this…" Chloe stepped over to the bed, scooping up the pictures she haphazardly put them in the folder and held it out with a shaky hand, "Take it, fucking take it Beca," she shouted while shoving it against Beca's chest causing her to stumble a few steps backwards, "and march out there," she pointed to the door, "and tell all your friends what I did to you, makeup whatever you want." She furiously wiped at her eyes, "You can blame me for everything, it'll be just like my hometown so don't worry I'm used to it."

Apparently accusing Chloe of being the one who ran to escape her problems was the wrong thing for Beca to say because it had triggered something deep down in Chloe. Beca had never seen Chloe this angry before, wildly rambling off things that aren't true and trying to push Beca away, but then again this was Chloe's typical thing. What little Beca knows about her girlfriend's childhood, she understands that Chloe deals with things in two ways, shutting down or getting extremely defensive. And right now she was seeing the defensive side in full force and it was scary.

But in typical Beca Mitchell fashion she doesn't know when to stop and gets defensive right back, "What do you want from me Chloe?"

"I'm giving you a free pass, so just take it," Chloe flippantly said.

"A free pass at what? At walking away from you?" Beca shouted making Chloe visibly jump. "I don't want it, I'm standing here telling you I want _you_ in all your dysfunctional fucked up glory," her hand not holding the folder gestured at her girlfriend. "I love you and I want to take care of you, I want to help you but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on!"

"It's just easier if you go, you don't need to be involved with someone like me," Chloe sobbed out, she never wanted to hurt the person she loved to most, the person she wanted to stand by her, but Beca was right she was a broken person and she needed help.

"If you think I'm walking away without an explanation you're wrong," Beca threw the folder to the floor making the contents spread across the space between them. "If you want to leave then _you_ can go not me…but if you do I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore because _that_ should be the only reason you run right now! I love you with everything that I am," she pounded a fist against her heart to emphasize her point as Chloe just stood there crying while she breathed in hard and fast, "I want to _marry_ you Chloe, I want to have a _family_ with you and I want to give you all the love you never had growing up!" At this point she didn't care that everyone in the house could hear them, "And what do you want? You want to fucking run instead of just telling me what's going on."

Chloe wasn't sure what she should say next, she had underestimated Beca's will power when it came to working this out between them. Yet she was still trying to push the person that obviously loves her more than life itself away because she was afraid of how bad the truth about her family and the whole Rolling Stone fiasco thing sounded. She is more screwed up then she ever imagined and that's scary, but what's scarier is actually having Beca walk away. Now that she sees how stupid she was to try and push Beca away out of self-pity and defensiveness.

Chloe wants them to work therefore Beca needs an explanation, but she wasn't sure what good it would do since she had practically destroyed everything. She was going to start with the folder and its contents because her family issues could be brought up later.

"Rolling Stone…" Chloe began after a short silence.

"What about them," Beca asked.

"T-they had someone follow you," Chloe finally managed to get out, even though she refused to look at Beca in the face, "they figured out we were dating."

"How?"

"In there," Chloe gestured to pile of pictures on the floor, "there are pictures of us all over San Francisco."

Bending down to pick up the pictures, Beca realized she hadn't made it to the ones in the back of the stack, which were all of them together, "How did they know it's you?"

Chloe wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Someone in the photo editing department recognized me and I guess my name started circulating with the pictures."

"So you never told them I'm DJ Titanium?" Beca felt so unbelievingly guilty. If she would've just listened to Chloe when she stepped out of that bathroom their entire argument could've been avoided.

"No," Chloe vigorously shook her head, "I told people I was dating someone but I never gave your name. I never knew who you were until the Outsides Lands Music Festival."

Shuffling through the photos Beca hated that some of their private moments were being exploited. It's one of the _major_ things she feared the most about living her life in the public eye.

"How many people know?" Beca regretfully asked.

"In the beginning just the executive board, they actually confronted me and my boss the last day of my internship." Chloe hated to put the next part out there, but she had to be honest, "That's where I got the folder."

Letting out a deep sigh Beca backed off because continuing to argue wasn't going to get her any answers, "So Rolling Stone gave all this to you?"

Chloe took the shift in Beca's tone and demeanor as a sign of progress, "Yes, but I don't know how long they knew before they came to me."

Looking away from the pictures Beca asked, "Can you start at the beginning?"

Sitting down on the bed Chloe wasn't sure if she would be believed but she was willing to give it a shot, "Sure…"

As Beca sat there listening, like really listening without making any comments or snide remarks, her heart rate quickened. She had accused Chloe of trying to get ahead in her career when in actuality she had just been the pawn in Rolling Stone's game to get to her. Beca was the one to blame for this mess, if she hadn't have been so stupid by getting loaded at the dive bar with Jesse and blabbing away for the whole world to hear they wouldn't even be in this situation. They could've been in domestic bliss right now celebrating Aubrey and Jesse's big announcement while snuggling up together by a bonfire. Instead, they are sitting in their bedroom and she was listening to a distraught Chloe Beale explain how she had been blackmailed.

"They said I could sign my ticket to the top if I got you to agree to an interview," Chloe paused to take a breath, "Bec they wanted me to use my sexuality to…"

"Ok I've heard enough," cutting her girlfriend off Beca pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But that's not it," Chloe quickly quieted when she was shot a glare, "sorry."

Beca was fucking livid at Rolling Stone. How dare they try to use Chloe, or anyone for that matter, to get to her? She knew the press and paparazzi had a tendency to do questionable things, but this was outrageous. They were trying to destroy someone's career because they refused to write a fucking article. She needed to talk to Gail because they needed to get her lawyers involved, she wasn't going to let Rolling Stone win.

"Chlo why didn't you just come to me," Beca finally asked after a few beats of silence, "I have teams of people to handle situations like this."

"I just…I was hoping it'd go away," Chloe knew that wasn't a very good excuse but it was the truth.

"Is that how you got the whole month off?" Beca knew that didn't come out right, but Chloe seemed to understand.

"No," Chloe shook her head again, "that was a coincidence."

Setting the pictures aside Beca rubbed the palms of her hand on her thighs as she thought for a few seconds, "So are you writing the article?"

"Absolutely not," Chloe answered direct and to the point. After that whole speech and how disgusted she had been with the Rolling Stone executives how could Beca even think that.

"Chloe you have to," tapping her fingers against her knee Beca wasn't sure if this was her place to suggest something like that, but this was Chloe's career, "I won't let you turn it down."

"I'm not doing it," Chloe reiterated with finality.

"Yes, you will," hands stilled her nervous tapping and Beca looked down at Chloe's fingers. It's the first time they had touched since this whole debacle started and it calmed her racing mind, "I won't let you throw away your dream to try and protect me," she turned her head and gave a hesitant smile.

"I've already turned it down," Chloe answered lightly stroking her thumb over Beca's fingers, "I love you and respect our relationship too much to do it and that's basically what I told them."

Beca felt like a complete idiot for being so angry, Chloe was just trying to do the right thing and she had refused to listen. She had automatically assumed that Chloe was behind everything, that all those questions and the contract she found in that folder was merely a formality for an article that was already written. She had been so harsh when Chloe was just trying to do the right thing. Fuck, since they met Chloe had always tried to do what she thought was right.

Abruptly standing, Beca walked over to her nightstand and removed her lyric notebook and pen from the drawer. Tossing the book on the bed she quickly uncapped the pen with her teeth before grabbing the folder and fishing the contract out. She had scribbled her name and date at the bottom of the page before Chloe could even process what was happening. Beca didn't deserve a girl like Chloe Beale and she wasn't under any circumstances going to allow this situation to torpedo Chloe's career.

"I'll get a copy of this to Gail in the morning," Beca said recapping the pen then tossing it next to her notebook. Picking up the contract she held it out, "Please Chlo, you need to do this."

"Beca no, I appreciate that you're willing to go this far for me," Chloe saw the pleading in those grey-blue eyes but she didn't let them deter her, she refused to take the signed contract, "but I won't cave to them."

"You have to," Beca placed the contract in Chloe's hands and it was quickly picked up and torn in two then dropped to the floor. "Please don't be like this," her voice was short and tense, "if you don't do it I'll just have Gail call and arrange it with Rolling Stone, then you'll have no choice."

"No…"

Beca was trying to keep her cool, but they were gearing up for another fight, "I won't let them put another journalist on it."

Standing, Chloe backed away from her girlfriend, "Then it'll never get done."

"What's that mean?" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"It _means_ ," taking another step back Chloe knew Beca was going to lose her shit with what she was going to suggest next, "It means I'd rather quit than write an article about you."

"I saw you with that guy in the grocery store," Beca irritably said.

"That guy was my boss, he was telling me what was going on so that I could warn you."

"Do they still want you to write the article?" Chloe just shrugged and Beca took in a tense breath, "Just write the god damn article Chloe."

Placing her hands on her hips Chloe stared at Beca who had now started pacing.

"They only want me because I'm sleeping with you and I can add personal touches to the article," Beca came to an abrupt stop and Chloe knew she had her girlfriend's full attention. "They don't give a shit about me or you, all they care about is magazine sales and securing the exclusive rights to talking to you first."

"But you," Beca's voice caught in her throat because Chloe had a point, "you told me they wanted to fast track you to success."

"And how will that make me look?" Bending down Chloe picked up the torn contract and to emphasize her point she ripped it up again then tossed the pieces into the air making Beca's nostrils flare, "I'll never be taken serious if I ride your coattails."

"You're not riding anything," Beca said in exasperation, "I've _willingly_ giving this to you."

"Well it'll be hard to do it now anyways," Chloe's hand flew to cover her mouth. In one heated exchange she had revealed what she never wanted to in the first place.

"Why?" Beca knew they had stumbled upon on a rocky and unstable subject just by the fear in those brilliant blue eyes, "Tell me…"

"It just will," Chloe answered weakly after dropping her hand.

Stomping over to the bathroom door Beca slammed it shut in aggravation and an audible gasp from behind the closed bedroom door was heard and she didn't care who was listening anymore.

"Jesus fucking Christ Chloe!" Beca's hands threaded through her hair so harshly that it was giving her a pounding headache, "Didn't you listen to anything I said before. You need to talk to me, not keep hiding shit."

Chloe rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands until she saw spots, "Fine…"

"I'm waiting, the clock is, tick, tick, ticking," Beca pounded her fist on the wall in time with her words, making the framed picture of her and her mom in the recording studio, the same one she used in the obituary, jump around on its hook.

"It'll be hard because I've already quit," Chloe's voice resonated around the room and the immediate silence that followed was deafening.

Beca's fist dropped from the wall, "You quit?"

"Yes…"

"Because of me?"

Chloe's eyes connected with Beca's, "In a way yes."

Letting out a ragged breath Beca didn't know if she was hurt that Chloe quit her job or that she'd gone an entire month without knowing, "But what about that job with the Chronicle?"

Chloe bit her lip and decided what's done is done no sense in covering it up now, "I accepted that job a couple weeks ago…I was just making it seem like I didn't want to work at Rolling Stone."

Beca slumped against the wall with downcast eyes, "So you _lied_ to me?"

"I was _protecting_ you."

Beca lightly beat the back of her head against the wall, "You had me convinced that Rolling Stone wasn't the job for you. I never thought you'd do something that big without at least letting me know."

Moving closer, Chloe placed a hand on Beca's arm and was thankful it wasn't pushed away, "I love you and I was trying to protect you, they said that if I didn't do it that they'd release your identity and blame it on Cynthia Rose." Collecting her thoughts she realizes how much she had hurt Beca by not saying anything, "If I quit, they couldn't release anything personal about you without your authorization because they were scared of being sued and looking bad for invading your privacy." She took a slow breath and when Beca didn't respond she said, "So I quit, I wasn't going to allow them to throw you, me or our friends under the bus."

"If you would've just told me, I would've supported you," Beca finally said after a few minutes of silence, "we could've worked out this together."

Dropping her hand Chloe backed away hurt, "And what was I supposed to say Beca? They had me cornered, I couldn't tell them to hold on and let me go talk to you first."

"You could've lied to them like you lied to me," Beca bit out.

"That was low," Chloe replied, her temper flaring, "I was trying to protect you."

"I get that, I do," Beca crossed her arms over her chest, "yes my situation is different because I actively worked to protect my identity, but I'm still a celebrity. I knew I couldn't hide forever, I even _told_ you it was only a matter of time before someone found out or I released the information on my own."

"I do the right things I get ridiculed," Chloe mimicked Beca's pose, "I do the wrong things I get ridiculed, I can't fucking win here." Shifting her eyes away she fought back the tears, "Why can't you just acknowledge the fact that I tried my best to be a good girlfriend?"

"You really want me to thank you for quitting your job? How can I say 'thanks'," Beca used mocking air quotes as she pushed off the wall, "when you constantly hide everything from me?"

"Oh here we go again with _my_ problems," Chloe bitterly stated.

"Jesus Christ," Beca just threw her hands up as she moved into the closet.

Storming over to the closet door Chloe blocked Beca from leaving.

"I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry for being so screwed up in my head but I need help," the tears had started up again and Chloe just broke down, "I need help and I don't know how to ask for it is that what you want to hear?"

"Chlo, I'm not mad that you tried to do the right thing," jamming her foot into a shoe Beca almost fell over but quickly righted herself and that's when she saw the tears and the complete devastation on her girlfriend's face, "I'm mad because I just want you to talk to me, that's it."

Chloe looked away when Beca started crying too, "Beca, I…"

Bending down Beca quickly tied her Converse then wiped under her nose, "I can tell that you're happier since we've been together and I love seeing that."

"I know I need to work on myself," Chloe didn't know what was going on, but Beca looked ready to bolt and honestly she didn't blame her girlfriend.

"Look," standing up Beca grabbed a hoodie then ducked under her girlfriend's outstretched arm that was bracing the doorframe and stepped back into the bedroom. "I'm not trying to hurt you by saying this all this, I'm saying this because I love you and I care about you." Grabbing her lyric notebook she shoved it in her hoodie pocket, "Fuck, everything that has happened today, the fact that you quit or that my name got out there, is all beside the point…The core of our problem is that whatever happened in your life is still causing you to not talk to me about certain things because you think I'll be angry and upset or even leave you. And I know how that feels because I was there once too." She took a breath and slowly let it out as she wiped away her tears, "I thought I could handle everything on my own, but you taught me that life doesn't work that way."

"You're right," was all Chloe could say, "you're absolutely right."

"All I care about is you and making you happy, I've always told you that. You want to know why I constantly bring up your family?" All Chloe could do is nod while barely looking at Beca, "Because good bad or otherwise it's part of who you are and I just want to know _all_ of you."

All Chloe could do was stand there and listen, everything Beca was saying was right, she was completely broken and just using smiles and a happy attitude to cover it all up. Beca wasn't being malice or trying to be vindictive, she was giving her a hard dose of tough love and she needed it. She needed someone to pointblank spell all this out for her because she needed to fix herself but she didn't know how or where to begin.

"I mean fuck Chloe, I don't even know your parents names, just your sister's. And I only got that after we'd been dating for months," Beca paused as Chloe quickly gave names and birthdays in a quiet sob. She felt guilty and it made her soften her edgy and tense tone, "I'm not asking for much, I just want to feel like you need me in the same ways I need you."

Leaning against the closet door jam Chloe watched Beca put her hoodie on. She saw how much this was killing Beca and she needs to make some definitive changes in her life, "Please don't give up on me…"

Beca's shoulders slumped as she turned to face her girlfriend, "I'm not, I'm fighting for you, I'm fighting for us. I want to be with you and I want to marry you and that's why I haven't walked away."

"Then where are you going?" Chloe quietly asked not wanting to hear the answer. "I'm basically telling you I need help and it looks like you're leaving."

"Right now I need a fucking drink," Beca walked over to the bedroom door and yanked it open making Stacie, Fat Amy, Jesse and Aubrey scatter down the hall.

As Chloe followed Beca downstairs, through the kitchen and to the back door she thought about everything that was said. It was true she has problems that she doesn't want to acknowledge and that they've been simmering for far too long. This whole fight, started out simple and morphed into something huge, was the best thing that could've happened because it's forcing her to really look at how she's been living her life. Repressing the fact that she had verbally abusive parents who forced her to hide _everything_ about herself was something she thought she had grown past. But then Beca stepped into her life and all her emotions were challenged, she realized she is still living behind the very defense mechanism she had created years ago. Chloe's never dealt with a person like Beca who loves her for who she is and wants to be with her regardless of her past situations. So in a way she reverted back to how her teenage self dealt with things so she wouldn't lose the best thing that has ever happened to her.

Beca was fighting for her and Chloe wants to fight for Beca, because she needs Beca in every way she can think of and she needs to start learning how to express that.

"I love you Beca," Chloe said before Beca could open one of the French doors that lead out to the pool, "and that's the only thing I've been sure of this entire time."

Slowly turning Beca gave a teary smile, "I love you too," she dropped her defensive shoulders, "and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like I did."

Chloe just nodded, knowing she deserved everything she heard, "I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rolling Stone and how I quit my job, but most of all I'm sorry I haven't let you into the most painful part of my life like you have let me into yours." She fought back more tears but they just kept coming, "I screwed up, I didn't know keeping that part of my life a secret hurt you so much, I never meant to hurt you."

"Thank you," dropping her hand from the door handle Beca closed the small distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to Chloe's lips, "You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

"So can we talk now?" The tears were freely falling down both their cheeks and Chloe hoped this wasn't the end of them, "Like really talk about everything?"

Beca leaned back against the French doors with a heavy sigh and thought for a few seconds. She knew she shouldn't leave but just she needed to get away and write some music so she could process her thoughts.

"I just need some time to myself right now," Beca honestly said.

"So after everything that just happened, after everything you just said," Chloe tried to take a calming breath but it was no use, the mere thought of Beca leaving right now made her livid, "you need some alone time?" She bitterly laughed at how ironic Beca was being, "I want to run, but I'm still standing here. You say I don't talk to you, but I'm willing to right now!"

Beca slumped against the door and hung her head she hadn't thought of it like that. Chloe was pleading with her and she felt like an awful girlfriend for trying to leave, but she needed to clear her head. Music and emotions were tearing her up inside and she needed to get it out on paper to make sense of what's going on. If she stayed and tried to talk this through all they would do is continue to argue and say things they didn't mean.

"I'm not bowing out," Beca softly said, "you should know that. You tried to give me a free pass earlier and I refused to take it," lifting her eyes she almost started crying again seeing how much pain Chloe was in, "I'm just asking to take a brief timeout…"

Chloe looked away, "Oh whatever…"

"I'm asking for a couple hours alone, that's it," Beca replied with an equally icy tone.

"Beca I gave up everything for you and have admitted that I need help and now you're refusing to give me five minutes," Chloe refused to wipe her tear stained face for the simple reason that she wanted Beca to see how much this was hurting her. "I loved that job, but I love you more and that's the whole reason I hid everything from you. Did my fucked up excuse of a childhood influenced my decision _not_ to tell you what happened? Hell yeah it did, but just so _you_ know," she stressed loudly, probably louder than needed but she was fed up, "it had nothing and I mean _nothing_ to do with my decision to quit."

Hiding her face in her hands Beca sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Just save it and go do whatever you're going to do…" Chloe turned her back to her girlfriend and she took a ragged breath. The lock on the door handle clicked out of place and she couldn't help but say, "The very second I saw the pictures of us, looking _happy_ and _in love_ ," she glanced over she shoulder and found Beca just staring blankly down at the door handle, "I didn't have to think twice about quitting, because I wanted us to always look and feel that way. And that's why I did what I did."

"Chloe I…" Beca's hand dropped from the door handle and she took a step closer but instantly stopped, "I'm sorry…"

"Everyone in the room that day saw DJ Titanium in those pictures, but I didn't…I saw you," Chloe was finally bearing everything that had been bottled up inside her for so long and it felt good. "I saw the person who makes me laugh and smile and loves me like no one _ever_ has before." She saw the regret and guilt spread across Beca's face, but she wasn't done, she wanted her girlfriend to fully understand her motives. Fiercely drying the stray tears with her shaky hands she added, "I saw Beca Mitchell, that's who I see everyday, you're who I love and care about…" She paced a couple steps and she knew grey-blue eyes were following her as she flatly stated, "You think long and hard about all that while you are out processing things while I sit here and wait."

Beca should've given Chloe time to talk, they should be sitting down right now and talking this through but they aren't because she's screwed up again by not listening. She loves Chloe more than anything but she doesn't know how to cope with this situation other than taking a break from it and making music. And it makes her feel like she's being twofaced and contradicting because everything she told Chloe that she had been doing for months, Beca's doing right now. She would like to blame it on her lack of experience in reading social cues but Chloe's already reprimanded and told her to fucking grow up once today and she'd rather not hear it again.

"C-Chloe," Beca chocked out her voice breaking because she was so distraught and perplexed right now.

"Just go Beca," resting her hands on the back of the couch, Chloe didn't even bother looking behind her because if she did she would feel even more broken than she already did. She could easily tell by their rapid breathing that they both had no idea where to go from here.

"We both just need to cool off so we don't keep arguing," Beca pleaded reaching out then retracting her hand, "Can we at least agree on that?"

"Yes," turning her head Chloe gave a grateful yet teary smile.

"Look, I've been a real dick," Beca gave a small genuine smile at her lame attempt at a joke and she'd be lying if she said she hoped to hear the giggle that she loved so much, but she was met with nothing but silence. Closing the distance between them she breathed a sigh of relief when Chloe didn't try to move away. "I want to talk, we need to…I want us to figure out the best way to help you because I can't lose you, but we both need some space right now."

"But you have so much going on with your fame thing to deal with right now," Chloe bit her lip and looked away, "how can you even think about helping me?"

"I can't change that, all I can do is manage it and Gail helped me get a firm grasp on how to move forward and still live a somewhat normal life," they needed to talk about that because Chloe's life was going to change too, but Beca knew that wasn't what was important right now. "You're way more important to me," using a finger she tilted Chloe's chin so they were looking at each other, "you and us is all I _care_ about."

"Ok…"

"Ok?" Beca got a single nod as she wiped the tears from Chloe's eyes and tried to hide her own, "Promise me you'll be here when I get back?"

Chloe nodded, "I promise…"

Stepping over to the couch, Beca picked up the spare leash and jingled it and Gizmo came barreling down the steps and over towards her. Stooping down she locked the leash in place then opened the door and left.

Chloe's not sure how long she stood at the French doors staring out at nothing but before she knew it the tears were back and Aubrey was at her side.

"I feel like I should run after her," Chloe said finally turning.

"Under normal circumstances I would highly agree with you, but I'm going to advise against it this time…" The sigh Aubrey heard was full of pain and she completely understood, but she hadn't seen Beca this worked up since her mom died, "She won't go far, Beca Mitchell is a creature of habit and sticks to places she's comfortable," that earned her the tiniest bit of laughter and she smiled at her best friend. "She's probably down at that crappy little beach bar that's open until three, Jesse and I've picked her up many times there." Fixing her hair in the window's reflection she added, "The bartender went to high school with her and is one of the few people she got along with, so he won't let anything happen to her."

"Yeah?" Chloe tried to laugh but all she could think about was how this might be the end of them if she really didn't get her shit together.

"Yep," looping her arms through Chloe's, Aubrey grinned as she steered them away from the doors, "she'll come home a sloppy drunk mess and pass out, but unless you want to keep fighting it's not worth following her. Trust me I've tried."

"Fair enough…"

* * *

_Hours later…_

Scribbling in her leather bound notebook Beca took a brief pause and looked behind her and squinted at 'Five O'clock Somewhere' clock above the bar cash register. Her vision was a little blurred but she could tell what time it was.

"Fuck it's still five…" Beca mumbled as she looked down at the slanted words that she had been trying to write for the past hour. "No wait…" Fishing out her phone from her hoodie pocket she double checked the time, "god damn it, it's midnight."

Glancing back at the clock on the wall again Beca rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, she was totally wasted right now. She had no idea how much she drank or where the time went, but as she flipped through her notebook it seemed like she'd done a lot of writing. Chloe's name was on a few pages and that made her sink ungracefully in her chair as their fight came storming back.

Leaving was the wrong thing to do, so Beca will be lucky if Chloe is still there when she gets home because she had been gone for hours. She only answered one phone call and that was when Emily called to say that her website was ready to go and waiting on her approval. She halfheartedly skimmed through the email containing some screenshots before shooting off a text telling Emily that she approved it and her statement. Everyone at her house had texted at some point asking if she was ok, but she had flat out refused to respond, even to the ones from Chloe. She just cleared them from her iPhone lock screen and went back to writing in her notebook and drinking.

Reaching for her beer bottle that was shoved in the sand next to her chair Beca brought it to her lips and tipped back.

"Shit," Beca whispered dropping the empty bottle back to the sand.

Marking her page with her black fine tip Sharpie, Beca shut her notebook and set it beside Gizmo then tried to stand. The chair was one of those bullshit wooden beach ones where the seat and back were somewhat slanted so the occupant could feel relaxed feel while watching the sunset and drinking, but as far as she was concerned it was the devil's contraption when a drunk person like her tried to stand. Her first attempt didn't really work all that great and she ended up somehow sliding down the chair rather than standing. Trying again she pressed her heels into the sand, gripped the arms of the chair and catapulted herself up and out of the seat, but due to her inebriated state she just ended up falling face down in the sand.

Flipping over Beca stared up at the stars and started crying, she was fucking wasted at midnight, on the beach covered in sand, like a pathetic loser. She was supposed to be cuddling with her girlfriend as they laughed at one of Fat Amy's stupid stories and shared a beer while kissing and genuinely being cute together, but she fucked that up by asking for a timeout and leaving when she knew she shouldn't.

Gizmo stuck his head in Beca's view and lightly licked the side of her cheek and she instinctively ran her fingers through his fur.

"You want to go home dude?" Beca slurred rolling to her side making Gizmo lay down and place his head on his front paws and just stare at her with wide eyes. "You miss Chloe and Billie don't you?" He happily wagged his tail and she lightly laughed through her tears because yeah, she missed them too. Drying her eyes with the back of hoodie sleeve she cringed when it rubbed sand into them, "I fucked up Giz, I fucked up and I don't know what to do."

Fishing her phone out of her pocket Beca typed her pass code in three times before finally getting it right and went straight to her pictures. Searching out one of her favorites of Chloe sitting on this very beach reading a book, she let out a heavy sigh as she zoomed in on her girlfriend's smiling face. God, that smile was out of this world and it completely melted her heart.

"Look, look," Beca drunkenly shifted to her stomach and put the phone between her and Gizmo, "she's so beautiful. She's like the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Beca," the voice started them and Gizmo immediately stood and protectively stepped closer to Beca.

Rolling around for a better view Beca squinted up at her favorite bartender and grinned, "Hey Jeremy, just the man I wanted to see! I need another beer."

"Why is it every time I see you, you wind up plastered on the ground and talking to Gizmo?" Crouching down, Jeremy regarded his friend with a warm smile.

"You should take it as a compliment, you make some killer cocktails," Beca slurred, "they put me on my ass."

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh, "Beca I barely put any alcohol in your drinks because you're a lightweight."

"Whoa," Jeremy's muscular hand helped Beca sit up in one easy motion, "dude you been working out?"

"You're like a hundred pounds soaking wet, no biggie," Jeremy laughed while dusting the sand off Beca's knees, "but yes I have. My girlfriend makes me go to the gym with her."

"Mine too and it's awful," Beca answered in a disgusted tone. As she tilted precariously to the right she asked, "Am I hammered?"

"Oh you're way past hammered," grabbing the back of Beca's hoodie, Jeremy helped his friend stay upright. When he was sure she wasn't going to fall over he sat down next to her, "You have someone you want me to call to help you get home?"

"Nooooo," Beca planted her forehead against Jeremy's shoulder, "I need to walk it off, besides I've got Giz," she reached out and blindly to scratch behind her dog's ears, "he'll protect me."

Jeremy let out a sigh, he hardly ever saw Beca anymore and it seems like every time he does she was upset about something and was drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

"What happened to the pretty redhead you introduced me to a couple weeks ago? She seemed nice," Jeremy heard an indifferent hum, "looked like she was totally into you too."

"That's my girlfriend," Beca weakly stated closing her eyes, "love of my life and the person I want to marry."

"So where is she?"

"We…" Beca's world was spinning and she's not entirely positive it's solely from the alcohol, "we had a fight and I fucked up by being a stubborn asshole, you know trademark Beca Mitchell at it's finest."

Jeremy tilted his head and looked down, "You didn't cheat did you," he hated asking but he quickly followed it up with, "not that I'm assuming you did."

Lifting her head Beca cracked an eye open, "Dude fuck no, she's like my everything and the most awesomest person ever…" she raised a finger than dramatically dropped it when she forgot where her thoughts were going. "I'd be a dumbass if I cheated on her, that gorgeous woman is the best part of my life."

"Is that the alcohol talking?" Jeremy simply questioned.

"Nope it's this," Beca pointed to her heart, "I love her…I wrote some songs about her wanna see?" She reached for her notebook and held it up for Jeremy to take but he easily said no and quickly helped put it in her hoodie pocket, "She does lots of stuff for me. Plus you know," she gave a slow wink and smirk, "the sex is off the charts."

"Bro, too much info," Jeremy laughed when Beca just shrugged and looked away. "So how you gonna fix it?"

Beca shrugged again and ran her fingers through the sand, "No clue, I kinda told her some things that she didn't want to hear, but needed to and our argument spiraled," she did loops with a finger while leaning into him, "out of control from there. I knew it would hurt her and that's why I said it, then said it again. I made her cry…"

"I see," Jeremy thoughtfully nodded, "so you were being a jerk?"

Snorting out a pathetic laugh, Beca absentmindedly dug the heel of a shoe into the sand, "Yep. I just want her to talk to me, that's what I'm most upset about. All that shit that started our fight," she waved her hands wildly sending sand flying, "I don't care about."

"If I remember, talking usually isn't your strong suit," Jeremy said and they looked at each other and laughed. Memories ran through his head and he can remember tons of times where Beca, who always seemed to cool for high school, would sit in the back of class and work on music and barely answer questions when asked, "it took a whole semester for you to say more than a two words to me."

"Yeah well I've matured since then, my vocabulary has evolved into snarky wit and sarcasm," Beca said with an air of sophistication. "Plus when you're famous and getting paid to produce music people want to listen to you." Snapping her fingers she pointed at him, "Did you know I'm a celebrity like for real, no joke people pay me to…"

"Beca I know," Jeremy interrupted, "pictures of you are circulating Facebook, it's pretty much what everybody from high school is talking about."

Beca curiously squinted at her friend, "And you're not freaked out by that?"

"Nope, it's kinda cool actually."

"Do you want an autograph?" Jeremy snorted out a laugh and Beca just looked at him strangely, "What? My bitchass manager says I need to be a gracious celebrity, so I'm starting with you."

"I'm good, you signed my senior yearbook remember?" Jeremy grinned at the memory, "So I've got the first ever DJ Titanium autograph, that's all I need."

"Well ok then," Beca quickly snapped her mouth shut. "I better not find that shit on EBay tomorrow."

After that they sat and stared out at the ocean for a few minutes until Jeremy eventually broke the silence, "You know you can start by telling your girl you're sorry."

"I shouldn't have left," Beca wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie, she was fighting back the tears again.

"So what the fuck are you doing here at midnight?" Beca just reeled back and looked at Jeremy in horror who continued laughing loud and hard.

"I don't know…"

"You keep saying say you need to apologize but yet you've been here all afternoon getting drunk off your ass."

Beca swayed a little and Jeremy's hand clasped down on her shoulder stilling her movements, slumping against his side again she sighed, "You're right…"

"Look if I had a girl that hot and trust me she's hot," Jeremy laughed when Beca tried her best to scoff and push him away while glaring, "well not as hot as my girlfriend or you but she's up there."

"Now's not the time to bring up your high school crush on me _Jeremy_ ," scooting away a little Beca brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Back in high school they shared a couple of classes throughout the years and Jeremy always found Beca to be attractive and insanely talented. She got picked on a lot, so she tried to float through the day by keeping her head down and drawing as little attention to herself as possible but he _always_ saw her. The very first day, when they were paired up as partners in English, he knew he was a goner and had to suffer through his entire high school career with the biggest crush her.

"Oh come on we're adults," Jeremy lightly elbowed his friend's ribs and got a smile. "Beca a little part of me will always have a high school crush on you and I'm not ashamed of it. And I tried to get your attention, but you had your music and were always running off to college classes."

Beca snorted out a laugh, "Sorry?"

"I don't think you are but it's cool," Jeremy looked down at Beca and they laughed. Mocking a disappointed sigh just made her laugh harder and it was exactly what he was going for, "Besides my current girlfriend wouldn't be to happy if I dropped her."

Beca stretched out her legs then leaned back on her elbows and stared out at the ocean for a few minutes, "Man I fucked up and I don't think there's any way to redeem myself."

Jeremy saw the heartbreak written all over his friends face, "Did either of you mention breaking up?"

Beca thought about that as she replayed their whole argument in her alcohol hazed brain. They had said some pretty hurtful things and she understands why Chloe had tried to push her away, but neither one of them had given up yet.

"Nope…"

"Then there's still hope…"

"Maybe."

Poking his friend's shoulder Jeremy said, "There's no maybe, a relationship isn't over until one or both of you actually say it is."

Rolling over and onto her knees Beca tried to stand. After failing a couple of times a strong hand gripped her bicep and practically lifted her from the ground and set her upright on her feet. Gizmo's leash was then shoved in her hands and sand was brushed off the front of her hoodie.

Jeremy got a small thank you and he gave a nod, "You sure you don't want me to call Jesse," all he got was an annoyed grunt in response making him grin, "I can walk you if you want."

"Can I have another drink?"

"No," Beca just pouted making Jeremy chuckle, "I cut you off a long time ago."

"Jerk," Beca crossed her arms over her chest, "I can make it home, remember I've got Gizmo," she replied tapping her temple, "he knows the way."

Jeremy watched Beca take a few steps down the beach awkwardly testing her balance. It would be highly comical if he hadn't seen her do this numerous times before.

"Hey Sherlock!" Jeremy yelled and Beca immediately turned to glare at him, "Your house and girl are the other way."

Beca scowled as she backtracked a few steps kicking sand along the way. When she passed Jeremy, she smacked her laughing friend then gave the finger over her head, "Later bro."

The trip home was eventful because Beca must have drunkenly stumbled over sand and her own two feet half a dozen times with the most spectacular one happening at the top of the staircase and landing a mere inches away from the pool. Overall, the ten minute walk home took way longer and as she lays face down on the pool deck, she's completely exhausted and her right hand really fucking hurts. She's a little hazy on the events leading up to that fall, but she had cut her hand. She didn't know if she did it falling or trying to get up, but it's whatever she deserves it for being an asshole to Chloe.

Gizmo barking in her face and tugging on his leash is what finally got Beca up and moving, this time keeping a sizeable distance between herself and the pool. Glancing up at her bedroom window she saw the light on and she thinks that maybe Chloe was standing there, but them she blinked and realized she was probably just drunkenly seeing things.

Bending down Beca released Gizmo's leash and he quickly ran over to his water bowl for a drink then curled up in his usual spot next to the hammock situated under the covered part of the pool deck. She was confused because usually at this time of night he's begging to be let inside so he could sleep next to Billie in their matching set of beds Chloe had bought them a couple weeks ago. It was kind of like he knew she was upset and was opting to stay outside to keep her company.

Beca's eyes ventured back to her bedroom window and she contemplated if it would be appropriate to call it a night and head up to bed. After everything that happened today she wasn't sure if Chloe would be exactly excited to see her, especially in her current drunken state with sand everywhere, a fucked up hand and the beginning of a rather painful hangover. So she opted to do the sensible thing and sleep everything off in the hammock then apologize first thing in the morning.

Dragging her feet the rest of the way across the pool deck, Beca carefully set her phone and lyric notebook on the table then unzipped her hoodie and tossed it on a nearby chair and kicked off her shoes. In the dim light she inspected her hand, the gash down the side of her pinky wasn't horribly bad and thankfully it wasn't bleeding, but it was still caked with sand and throbbing like a motherfucker.

Dropping her injured hand to her side Beca closed her eyes sighed, she was in desperate need of a long hot shower and some comfy pajamas because sand was everywhere, even in her socks. However, that meant facing Chloe and she had already concluded that wasn't a viable option tonight. When her eyes opened they landed on the pool, it wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it would work and probably sober her up some too.

Next thing Beca knew, her toes were at the edge of the deep end of the pool and she was just staring down at the water. She's still in her t-shirt and jeans and she's contemplating how pathetic she would look to outsiders if they saw her right now. The press, her fans and the paparazzi would have a field day with pictures of her looking all disheveled and drunk. Thankfully nobody can see her right now and she's free, at least for one night, to wallow in her own self pity until she has to make things right.

Taking a breath, Beca dove into the water and stayed under until her lungs started screaming for air. Pushing her sock clad feet off the bottom she popped back out of the water and took in a deep breath. The water was cooler than she expected, but it was a nice jolt to her system and after wiping the water from her eyes she looked back up at the light in her bedroom. She's not sure if Chloe's awake but it was nice knowing that a light was left on for her, it showed that Chloe still cared and wanted to make sure she knew the way home. Dunking under the water again she ran her hands through her hair trying to rid the sand from it before eventually giving up and floating on her back so she could stare up at the stars.

Beca's not terribly upset that her identity is out there, she's just upset that she isn't the one to release it. She'd been contemplating coming forward and had even discussed it with Chloe, but she had always wanted to do it on her own terms and in her own time. However today was not the day she envisioned this happening and had been so blindsided that she never meant for things to escalate the way they did and for Chloe to be caught in the middle.

So Beca had taken her frustration and aggravation out on Chloe and then blamed her girlfriend in the process. She went so low and hurtful that she's positive her mom is looking down on her with that expression that said she was in major trouble. Yes, Chloe should have told her what was going on and gave her fair warning, but it didn't give Beca any right to use Chloe's family as a weapon, that was a low blow even for her.

Except, Chloe didn't deserve to get off entirely scot-free in this whole situation and Beca thinks her girlfriend knows that. For all practical purposes, Chloe is majorly closed off on certain aspects of her life and an open book in others and that's exactly where they are similar. Where they differ is on how they have dealt with the cards they've been handed, she had Aubrey and Jesse to talk to if she needed them and consciously made a decision after years of denial and brushing her friends off to seek help, while Chloe had absolutely _nobody_ and was forced to keep things bottled up and make it seem like she was all rainbows and sunshine. Beca's not asking to talk about Chloe's problems twenty-four seven, she just wants a little insight into Chloe's past so that she can better understand how she can help.

"Beca," the quiet voice startled the brunette and she immediately sat up and began treading water. Looking towards the house she saw all the lights in the living room on and Chloe standing in the doorway clutching a towel, "I was worried, I saw you come up the steps but then you never came to bed…"

Swimming to the edge of the pool Beca watched Chloe hesitantly step outside, "I'm ok…"

The air between them was tense and Chloe wasn't sure what to do about that, "Are you really?"

"No…"

"Me either," Chloe just frowned, because she had done this to Beca. "How come you're in the pool?" She asked trying to not sound like a reprimanding mother, but she was worried. Once she heard the splash she couldn't get downstairs fast enough.

"Because," resting her cheek against the pool deck Beca looked up at Chloe who was slowly moving closer, "I'm drunk…Oh and I," she held up her right hand and waved it around, "I cut myself, so I needed to clean it or whatever."

Chloe let out a tense breath as she set the towel on the table and picked up Beca's hoodie laying on a nearby chair. There was sand all over it while the right cuff of the sleeve had some blood on it, but thankfully it wasn't enough for her to be alarmed. Briefly glancing away she saw her girlfriend's head resting on an arm now with her eyes closed.

They had both been through a lot today and Beca looked every bit as exhausted as Chloe felt. She had spent the majority of the afternoon in their bedroom wondering if Beca was ok and trying to paint. She hadn't been very successful with her art, her mind was too cluttered with what had been so blatantly pointed out to her earlier. Beca on the other hand, looked to have done the same thing but had added drinking to the mix.

Tossing the hoodie back on the chair Chloe made her way over to the pool and crouched down. Running her fingers through wet hair she gave a sad smile when Beca leaned into the touch, "Bec?"

"Yeah?" Chloe barely heard the response and it broke her heart.

"Lets go to bed," the only response Chloe got was a small nod and a whole body shiver making the water ripple.

All Chloe wanted was to get Beca out of the pool, upstairs and into dry clothes otherwise she knew her girlfriend was going to end up sick. Except Beca didn't move, she just stayed where she was, resting her head on the top of one hand and holding onto the edge of the pool with the other. Dipping her feet in the water Chloe tested the temperature as she looked down at her pajamas, it was just an old t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting sleep shorts, so she really didn't care about them getting wet, so she easily slipped in the pool.

Gingerly taking Beca's hurt hand, Chloe wrapped it around her neck then snaked her other arm around Beca's waist.

"Come on Bec," Chloe encouraged.

Beca's eyes flew open, "Dude why are you in the pool?"

Stilling her movements Chloe gave a gentle kiss and smiled, "I'm helping you so we can go to bed."

"Oh…" Beca diverted her eyes, "Chlo, my hand hurts."

"I know it does and I'll fix it," moving them along the wall Chloe did her best to keep their heads above water until her feet touched the bottom. Pulling Beca against her chest she began wading them across the pool towards the steps, "How much did you drink?"

"Lost count," Beca mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Chloe stilled when she felt Beca shaking in her arms and she wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend when she heard quiet sniffles, "It's ok Beca, I've got you."

"I-I'm sorry Chlo, I'm so sorry," Beca was full on crying in a matter of seconds making Chloe feel the pain behind every single word even though she couldn't see Beca's face, "I've been a horrible person and an awful girlfriend and I'm sorry. I so sorry I should've let you talk, but I flew off the handle and tried to use your family against you. And that's just not cool and you have no idea how sorry I am and I love you and…"

Chloe pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder, she's never seen Beca like this, practically hyperventilating as she rambled off slurred apologies. What was happening now was similar to the afternoon she visited Beca's mom's grave, except the tears this time were of someone feeling guilty not grieving. So Chloe just held Beca for a few minutes and did her best to calm her girlfriend with comforting gestures and small kisses while trying not to breakdown herself. The thing was they were both responsible for the state they were in, they had both said things they didn't mean and they both weren't in any state to actually sit down and have a serious discussion. Chloe knew she was totally at fault for everything that happened and it was no use trying to tell that to Beca right now.

"Shhh, shhh, take a couple deep breaths," Chloe calmly repeated. She hated to move, but they needed to get out of the pool and upstairs otherwise they'd be here all night.

Getting them out of the pool wasn't easy, but they eventually made it and managed to towel off in almost complete silence while avoiding eye contact at all costs. It was strange, Chloe had never felt so close yet so far away from someone as she did right now. Running a hand down Beca's arm, Chloe shyly linked their fingers and was grateful that her touch wasn't brushed off.

"How about a quick shower then I'll put a bandage on your hand?" Chloe asked with timid smile.

"Ok…"

"Come on."

Being led into the house and up the stairs with Gizmo happily trailing behind them Beca asked, "Does my hand need stiches?"

"I don't think so," Chloe flipped the light on in the bathroom, "but I'll check after I clean it?"

Reluctantly dropping their hands Chloe leaned into the shower and gave the hot water faucet a turn then stuck her hand in the spray waiting for it to warm. When she turned her head, for the first time that night she had to stifle a laugh when she saw Beca struggling to get her wet t-shirt off while making quiet disgruntled sounds. Despite everything that has happened today nothing will change the fact that Beca Mitchell does some of the cutest things when she thinks no one is paying attention. Stepping over Chloe helped Beca free her arm from the shirt then tossed it, along with her own clothes, in the bathtub.

Making sure a drunk and apologetic Beca Mitchell didn't fall over in the shower as they rinsed the chlorine from their hair is not what Chloe thought they'd be doing right now. She had hoped Beca would show up a couple hours later ready to sort things out, but as the hours ticked by and the day turned into night she was left questioning whether or not she would even have a relationship in the morning.

Turning the spray off Chloe passed them some dry towels then hopped out of the shower and quickly dried off before exiting the bathroom to grab them some pajamas.

"You don't have to help me you know…"

Chloe looked up from where she was applying Neosporin ointment to Beca's hand. That was the first thing Beca had said to her since they stepped in the bathroom twenty minutes ago and the sorrow filled grey-blue eyes staring down at her spoke volumes.

"I know…" Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then concentrated back to her task. "I don't think you need stitches, just make sure you keep a bandage on it for a few days."

"Then why are you?"

Chloe heavily sighed before capping the ointment and setting it on the counter. Reaching for the package of bandages she replied, "Because I love you and I'm responsible for this."

"For me cutting my hand?

"No Beca, for driving you to this point…"

"What like being drunk and pathetic?" Beca questioned curiously and heard a hum. She winced as the bandage was applied to the side of her hand, "No, this is all on me I shouldn't have left."

Crumpling up the bandage wrapper Chloe tossed it in the wastepaper basket then smoothed out the edges so they would firmly adhere to Beca's skin, "Beca we're not talking about this right now…"

"You mean while I'm drunk?"

"Yes," Chloe nodded giving a weak smile at Beca's the lame attempt at a joke, "while you're drunk."

There was a beat of silence and to Chloe it seemed like Beca wanted to say more, her girlfriend's face was full of confliction and confusion, but she opted to remain quiet.

"Thanks for waiting up for me," Beca shuffled out of the bathroom behind Chloe and waited as the sheets were pulled back on her side of the bed, "Usually that's Aubrey's job," she saw a set of shoulders slump.

"How much of this conversation will you remember tomorrow?" Chloe looked to her right as she reached for a pillow.

"Ummm…" Beca bit her lip in concentration, "probably not much, I'm pretty loaded."

"I see…"

"Why did you wait up for me?"

"You really want to know?" Fluffing the pillow Chloe tossed it back in place then sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. When the bed dipped she didn't have the heart try to move away but knew Beca was waiting for an answer, "Because the last time I had an argument with someone I loved they left and it was the last time I ever saw them alive."

"Oh…" Beca bit her lip as she diverted her eyes down to her hands.

"Yeah…" falling back onto the bed Chloe took in a ragged breath, she'd never confessed that to anyone and she knows Beca won't remember and she's ok with that, "so if my family didn't make it home I had to make sure you did. I almost came looking for you."

"Thank you," Beca faintly stated playing with the edge of the bandage, "I'm _really_ sorry I tried to provoke a fight by using your family because I knew it would hurt you."

"I know you are," Chloe just looked over at her girlfriend, "and after thinking about our fight all afternoon I realized a lot of what you said about me is true." She reached out and gently took Beca's hand in hers, "I haven't dealt with anything that's happened to me, I just push it away and when people ask me about it I get upset. So when you pointed out my shortcomings today, I got angry and tried to push you away too. I'm sorry Bec, I'm so sorry."

Toying with their fingers Beca cleared her throat, "I just, I was upset and I knew they were the easiest way for me to hurt you. I swear," dropping Chloe's hand she wiped an eye, "I won't ever say those things again."

"It's ok, it turned out to be something I needed to hear," shifting around so that she was under the duvet, Chloe tugged on Beca's shirt and helped her girlfriend into bed. Turning off the light the room went black, "I'm just broken Bec, I'm broken beyond repair because I have so much shit going on in my head that I constantly try to hide."

"But I fixed you," Chloe heard the voice tremble a little as Beca moved to lay on her stomach, "You said I fixed you."

"To an extent you have, you've taught me how to love and be loved again," silent tears were rolling down Chloe's face, "I just…I need help Beca."

"I'll do anything," Beca sleepily replied, "I can't lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," Chloe answered, "I love you…"

"I love you too," Beca wiggled her arm under the covers until it found Chloe's and she gripped it tight, bringing it closer she pressed a kiss to it. "I'm really sorry and that's not the alcohol talking, but I still need to apologize while I'm not drunk. Plus I wanna figure out how I can help you."

"Me too…"

Chloe's not sure how long she laid there thinking but it was long enough for Beca to be sound asleep. She had thought a lot about it and she needed help, but what she needed most was to quit talking about it and actually get the help otherwise she would lose Beca.

The whole quitting her job thing can easily be fixed by just explaining her entire thought process during the time rather than spouting off half the story as their argument went in circles. The fame thing isn't an issue for Chloe either and she was fairly confident that she delivered that message loud and clear to Beca earlier. What Chloe needs to fix is her communication when it comes to her family issues and other compounding personal problems. And to do that Chloe needs to start facing and accepting the things she's pushed away for so long.

Beca doesn't want to know about her past so it can be used against her, she just wants to understand. And for the first time ever Chloe gets that, it's just unfortunate that this realization came the way it did. Except that argument had been a good thing because it was the swift kick in the ass that she needed for her to fully understand what she had been putting herself and others through.

Glancing over at the clock Chloe saw it was close to five and she sighed, Beca was still out cold and probably would be until late tomorrow morning. She knew what she was about to do was wrong, because she very easily could wait long enough to explain herself, but in her distraught mind she felt like leaving before Beca woke up was just easier. She had booked the first flight back to San Francisco so that she could be at a psychologist's office tomorrow morning when it opened. What this doctor specialized in was fairly extensive and she found herself mentally checking off problem after problem as she read down the list on his website. The office had already closed when she tried to call, so she had left a brief message with all her contact information. For close to an hour she contemplated what to do until ultimately deciding that instead of waiting for them to call she would just show up and hope to be worked in sometime that morning.

The thing was Chloe knows if she just _talks_ to Beca that Beca will be supportive of the decisions she was making. Chloe also knows, despite what Beca may think, that she needs to take this first step alone because otherwise she'll constantly need someone to hold her hand. She just hopes, well prays really, that Beca will still be there for her once she's got a clear definition of what's going on and a plan from the doctor on how to move forward.

Slipping out of bed Chloe quietly entered their closet to change, her cab would be here in a few minutes and she wanted to be outside and waiting so the driver doesn't start honking. Rolling her suitcase down the hall, she set it and a few other carryon bags next to the front door before scooping Billie up and gently placing her in her travel carrier then headed back upstairs. She was also intentionally leaving a majority of her art supplies here, except for her sketch books and a few other things, with the hope that she'd be back here sooner rather than later. She just hoped after all is said and done that she'll actually be _allowed_ to come back.

When Chloe entered the bedroom her heart broke, Beca had shifted in her sleep and was clutching the pillow she had just been using. Chloe knew she was a horrible person for doing this, she should be in bed with Beca's arm wrapped around her instead of that fucking pillow.

Removing a letter from the bedside table, Chloe laid it next to a bottle of water and two aspirin. Crouching down she just looked at Beca, trying to memorize the features and soft lines of her girlfriends face so she could sketch them later. Beca was so beautiful, she was so sweet and so good for her, yet here she was running like she always does. And she's not really running from Beca, she's running so she can fix herself so that they can hopefully spend the rest of their lives together.

Slightly leaning forward Chloe pressed a lingering kiss to Beca's cheek and whispered, "I love you so much, please don't hate me."

* * *

Beca's eyes cracked open and was immediately hit with bright sunlight, closing them with a groan she turned away from the window and that's when the pounding headache and queasy stomach began. She's not sure what happened last night, she only remembers bits and pieces after she got to the bar, but she thinks she went swimming before Chloe came out and made her go to bed. They had talked a little bit, about what she was clueless, but she's almost certain they had both been crying.

Flipping to her back, Beca rubbed her eyes with her palms and it caused her to suck in a painful breath. Her right hand was killing her, throbbing just as much if not more than her head, and as she held it out in front of her and saw a bandage covering the side below her pinky. She had no idea how the fuck that happened, but it was obvious that Chloe had done her best to fix it.

As Beca reached for her phone, she saw the time was close to eleven and that she had probably a dozen new text messages and a few missed calls. She knew if she tried to respond now she wouldn't be fully coherent and she'd probably throw up because even squinting to try and read the text messages was making her gag. Tossing her phone aside she smiled seeing the bottle of water and two aspirin sitting on her beside table along with an envelope with her name on it written in Chloe's loopy handwriting. God, Chloe was way too good for her, even when they were fighting Chloe took care of her. She has never loved someone like she does Chloe.

Pushing herself up Beca rested her back against the headboard and didn't even think twice about grabbing the aspirin and popping them in her mouth and chugging half the bottle of water. Recapping it she set it aside and reached for the letter. Before she broke the seal she got this overwhelming feeling that something was wrong and it was only confirmed when her fingers pried open the envelope and removed the two page letter.

_Beca,_

_Let me first start by saying that I know this looks bad, but I'm doing this because I love you and I want to be better for you and for us._

_I hate leaving things unsaid and I know this letter doesn't justify my actions, but I had to leave without telling you. I need to take care of myself…I'm tired of carrying the weight of my family's death on my shoulders and I'm tired of living my life like they are still here judging every move I make. And as much as I want and need you with me (god you have no idea how much I need you right now), I think it will be good for me to take the first step of seeking help alone._

_We both said a lot of hurtful things yesterday and I take full responsibility for trying to push you away. Pushing people away is what I'm good at and when things get stressful it's the only thing I know how to do, but you stood there and fought for me and it opened my eyes. Everything you said was true, I haven't dealt with anything, I get angry and try to my best to change the subject when you ask simple questions and I'm guilty of hiding the most painful part of my life from you when you just want to help._

_I told you that you fixed me and you have, so much and in so many ways. I've never had someone love me like you do and you're the first person in my life who has been brave enough to tell me I need to get help. You haven't given up on me, you refuse to, and I can't thank you enough for that._

_Yesterday you said you want to marry me and that gives me even more incentive to seek help. I know we've talked about it but I want you to know I never lied or hid things from you when we discussed marriage. I want to marry you too, I want a life with you and I want us to have kids and to have the loving family that I've always dreamed of. It's kind of what I've known I've always wanted with you since that day you asked me on our first date in the park. If you don't believe anything I've said, please believe that and that I love you and that I've never been happier in my entire life than I am when I'm with you._

_I plan on telling you everything and apologizing, but first I need my head to be in the right place and I've begun to deal with my problems the right way. I'm not talking about months and months of separation and I'm not saying that we're on a break or breaking up, I'm just saying I need to get to a place where I can begin to heal. After that I will need you more than you'll ever know…_

_So please don't see this letter as me breaking up with you, because I'm not, I don't want that and I hope you don't either. See this as me finally getting my shit together so that I can give you all of me and we can have the happily ever after that we both_ _deserve…_

_I know I'm asking a lot, but can you please give me some time to figure myself out? Will you wait for me and give me a chance to explain myself when I'm ready?_

_I love you, Beca Mitchell, you're the first person who has ever truly loved me and you're the love of my life…_

_You will forever and always have my love…_

_Chloe_

_P.S. I'll understand if you never want to see me again after all waking up and finding this pathetic, scattered brained, excuse for a letter. So if you think we're done, a simple text saying that is all I need._

Dropping the letter to her lap, Beca pounded the back of her head against the wall, she has no idea how to interpret Chloe's letter. She wants to be happy that Chloe has decided to finally get help, but she's also wants to be mad because she found it all out through a fucking letter.

Crawling back down in bed Beca pulled the duvet over her head and blocked out all the light. For the first time in a really long time she was all alone, she had nobody and she wasn't sure whose fault it was. Her girlfriend was gone and had left a cryptic letter behind with a half assed explanation and absolutely no resolution to what happened yesterday.

Was this her fault, was it Chloe's or was it Rolling Stone's for poking the preverbal hornets nest? Their relationship was crumbling and Beca had no idea who was to blame. The more she thought about it the more confused and heartbroken she became and all she could do was curl up into a ball and cry. Maybe, just maybe if she closes her eyes the next time she opens them this horrible nightmare will be over and Chloe will be beside her, smiling that brilliant smile, waiting to give her one of those amazing good morning kiss like they'd done for the past month. But then she opens her eyes and Chloe's side of the bed is still empty and the reality of the situation sinks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Four weeks later…**

Bending over her desk, Beca scrutinized the music score for the James Bond title song. After having sat for hours at her beach house trying to come up with a clever title that played off her lyrics, she had simply titled it _Skyfall_. Naming it something like 'Where Worlds Collide' didn't feel right, it was too wordy and didn't roll off the tongue as beautifully as _Skyfall_.

The only requirement from the movie studio was that the song title and lyrics couldn't contain any 'spoilers', but Beca was allowed to allude to whatever she wanted. So that's what she did and she threw in some intentional double meaning. She wanted to have a song that could stand on its own without the help of a movie to back it up, so she threw all of her emotions into it. She didn't want the stereotypical macho man with a gun type of vibe that seemed to run rampant in Madonna's _Die Another Day_ or Duran Duran's _A View To A Kill_ , she wanted something darker. She wanted something deep rooted with feelings of hurt and abandonment; she wanted something that epitomized how she felt that morning Chloe walked out on her.

That first morning Chloe had been gone was rough and it wasn't just because of the massive hangover and injured hand, it was because she was completely alone. When she finally ventured downstairs her house had been empty, everyone had left her. All her friends had conjured up excuses to leave, granted some more believable than others, but in the end she didn't have the heart to be upset with any of them except for Chloe. Her friends probably thought staying wasn't exactly kosher after everything that had happened the day before. So she spent her whole first day alone, angry, sulking and sad, and that's what made her realize her first draft of _Skyfall_ needed to be rewritten.

It's amazing what emotions can come out of someone when their entire world collapses around them. Beca had dug deep for her new lyrics and even deeper for the dark, melodramatic undertones for the backing music. Now though, after brooding and wallowing in self-pity for a few weeks, she was back in San Francisco. She loved her beach house and Malibu, but she missed San Francisco, her home and her studio. Gail had offered to rent her one of those fancy studios in downtown LA for first draft run throughs, but she refused. Her studio was comfortable, had character and history, and it's where she has made some of her best music. Plus she knows everyone in the building and can easily run into any of movie or TV recording session to test out an arrangement with the orchestra without having to schedule full sessions.

Beca's phone chimed from the corner of her desk and her eyes flipped to it. She couldn't see the name on the screen, but she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was. Reaching across the desk she grabbed it then dropped down into her chair. Staring at the blacked out screen, for what seems like an hour, she eventually pressed the home button, entered her pass code and went straight to her text message app. Her finger hovered over Chloe's name at the top of the list as she debated about opening and reading the full message.

Beca could never really tell from one day to the next if their conversations were going to be good or bad. They could spend the whole day sending benign texts back and forth about light and easy topics or things could go south quickly and they end up disagreeing about inconsequential, stupid shit. Part of the reason for the ever growing tension is because Chloe left and Beca is holding this massive grudge that she can't let go of, but their main problem is that they don't talk. Hell the only communication they've had has been through text messages or emails. Chloe simply refuses to answer any call or video chat that Beca sends and then has the nerve to ask her to be 'more patient' in a text that comes seconds later.

And Beca gets that Chloe's having a hard time with whatever she's going through right now. What little information Beca has gotten, which is sporadic at best, she can't tell if the help Chloe's getting is even working because the minute she asks a follow-up question either the subject gets changed or Chloe just stops replying. But if Beca had to wager a guess Chloe is probably doing a combination of things, like seeing a doctor and maybe even going to group meetings. In Beca's mind it totally makes sense, because she initially started off doing both too. She hadn't been to many group grief sessions, they weren't really her style, but the handful she did attend helped her see that her reactions to losing her mom were completely normal and that she really wasn't alone.

The thing that bothers Beca the most is that Chloe knows, in detail, all about her therapy sessions, but she knows _nothing_ about Chloe's. It's like Chloe is still hiding things from her and is dangling just enough information at her to keep her satisfied. But Beca knows without a doubt that any reputable doctor, including her own, wouldn't recommend anyone closing themselves off like that. People need moral and physical support from the people they love and for Beca it was nice knowing that she had this amazing girlfriend who was there for her.

In all honesty, Beca's fed up with being left in the dark and the constant draining arguments. Fuck just two days ago they had a huge fight at three in the morning because Chloe accused her of not being 'sympathetic and understanding' about everything she was going through. And if it wasn't for the fact that she knows Chloe is hurting and under a ton of stress, Beca would have broken things off right then and there. Chloe's emotions are on high alert so Beca tends to be a little more on the forgiving after they argue.

Even though Beca wants to keep blindly ignoring the fact that their relationship is crumbling, she can't and it's breaking her heart because she's not sure how much longer she can hang on. It's past the point of Chloe's 'I need a couple of weeks to get my head on straight' phase and it hurts because Beca did give Chloe that time, but she hasn't gotten anything in return.

Light knocking on her office door made Beca swivel her chair and give a halfhearted smile to Emily who was standing just inside with an armful of folders. Locking her phone she set it aside and moved her glasses to the top of her head to tiredly rub her eyes.

"Hey boss lady," Emily tried to joke after being motioned in, "How's the song revisions coming along?"

Picking up a pencil, Beca rolled her chair closer to her desk, "Really good actually," she looked down at the sheet music as she twirled the pencil between her fingers, "I'm almost ready for another full orchestra run through."

"Nice," giving a smile, Emily gingerly set the files down on an empty chair. Glancing down at the sheet music on Beca's desk she let her eyes follow the upside down notes. She loved how Beca's highly organized chaos eventually came together in beautiful music. "How come you're not doing this on your computer," she asked after a brief silence. Looking over to the screen she saw a picture of Beca and Chloe smiling happily for the camera with their arms wrapped around each other as the background picture, "Right sorry…"

"It's ok…" Beca lightly chuckled, "It's easier for me to play through the music in my head and see where I fucked up when it's all out in the open like this."

That reason was only partially true because yeah Chloe's picture wasn't really helping either, seemed to distract Emily from continuing to point out the oblivious. Pressing the control, shift and power buttons on her iMac, Beca locked the screen and easily laughed along with her assistant.

"I like how you're giving it that classic James Bond brassy feel, but still keeping it dark and mysterious," Emily said, "I can't wait to see the movie!"

Emily's enthusiasm wasn't exactly what Beca was going for with the song, but this was Emily, the person who could make a funeral fun, "I think Adele is going to nail it."

Emily vigorously nodded with a giant smile, "Me too…Oh," she snapped her fingers, "when you do a run through with the lyrics, can I listen in?"

"Well," Beca rocked her chair from side to side prolonging her answer while watching Emily bounce around on the balls of her feet in anticipation. It was kind of like watching a kid waiting in line to visit a mall Santa at Christmas and it made her smile grow, "It'll probably be late next week and something tells me," she smirked making Emily freeze, "you're using me just to watch Benji work."

Emily's face flashed bright red and she sputtered out a, "N-no, that's n-not it. I want," she shook out her hands and swallowed hard, "to be there in case you need anything."

Beca raised a suspicious eyebrow, "So your _boyfriend_ has nothing to do with it?"

Emily squeaked out a quick, "Yes…" then let out an embarrassed breath while looking up to the ceiling, "I mean no, he doesn't, we keep it professional at work."

Ever since Outside Lands Music Festival, Emily and Benji have been inseparable and the new 'it couple' around studio and Beca loved to antagonize them every chance she got. Benji constantly made those love struck googly eyes at Emily and that only made Emily flounder and trip over words, chairs and even air more so than normal. It was endearing and hilarious all at the same time, but they were a welcome distraction from the turmoil of Beca's current relationship with Chloe.

"I know," Beca burst out laughing. "Dude, I'm just messing with you."

"I knew that," Emily tried to hide her blushing face as she smoothed her hair down.

"Riiiigggghhhhtttt…" Beca dragged out then winked when eyes landed back on her. "So what's up?"

"Two things…" Emily flashed the peace sign. "One do you mind if I leave work a little early on Friday?"

"Nope," Beca's phone chimed again and they both glanced at it. This time it was close enough to easily see Chloe's name. Clearing her throat she sat up straighter pretending not to pay attention, "I'm done for the week after today, so that's one less thing for you to worry about," she flashed a grin and they both laughed, "Feel free to leave whenever."

Emily nodded with an excited smile, "Thanks! So number two, I hate to push work stuff on you during your break, but do you mind going over these files." Picking the folder off the top of the stack she opened it, "I left a sticky note on the pages that need your signature," her finger played with a hot pink Post-It arrow. "It's nothing major just the usual operational junk."

"Nice pun," Beca got this confused look and she playfully rolled her eyes, "You know your last name is Junk and you just said junk," she got nothing just crickets, "you know what, forget I said anything."

"Sorry," Emily shrugged.

"Anyway, I'll have them done before I leave," Beca's phone chimed again and she bit the eraser on her pencil with a deep sigh. "Also can you order me a grilled chicken salad from that place down the street," she tried to ignore her phone by ordering lunch, but all Emily did was give her this sad and sympathetic smile, "I'm heading to the gym so I don't need it right now."

Emily just nodded, "Anything else?"

Tossing her pencil aside, Beca was grateful Emily didn't ask any questions when she flipped her phone upside down so they couldn't see the screen, "I'm doing that strength and conditioning class, so can you get me some fruit too?"

"Definitely," Emily said moving towards the door, "I can have it here by one, is that cool?"

Standing Beca checked her watch then stretched. She hadn't anticipated going to the gym this early, but she was mentally, physically and sexually frustrated and she just needed to release some stress, "One thirty please…"

Emily smiled and nodded again, "Are the workouts helping?"

The change Emily saw in the Beca from two months ago versus the Beca she saw today was amazing. Beca still had her sarcastic and funny ways, but taking a step back from work has made her boss happier and healthier and way more relaxed.

Plopping back down in her chair Beca sighed, "Yeah I think so, I hated them at first but now, I don't know I just feel like I'm going to lose my mind if I don't do something."

"I understand," Emily answered.

"I have Chloe to thank for that," Beca looked down at her fingers.

"Things will get better," the deep frown Emily saw spoke volumes, "she'll come around."

Reaching for her phone Beca flipped it back over, "I just miss her."

"I know, but hopefully she's getting better," Emily conceded with an uncharacteristic frown that made Beca look away.

"I hope so too…" When their eyes eventually reconnected the sad look Beca had seen on Emily's face had vanished and was replaced with the typical I love everything and everyone smile.

"Ok I'm off to start your lunch order," Emily turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

"Emily," putting on a smile that anyone could read right through, Beca waited for her assistant to turn back to her, "grab yourself something too. And so help me god," she held up a hand preventing the coming protest, "I won't take no for an answer. I don't want Aubrey or Chloe claiming I'm working you like a slave, I treat my employees right!"

Emily just laughed, "I'll get right on top of that boss lady."

"Oh one more thing, how many people are waiting for me out front?" Beca just wanted to dip out to the gym and back without much hassle from her fans.

"Are you asking me if it's best to leave from the front or the back door?"

Beca just laughed, "Yes…"

Since Beca has been back in town Emily has noticed that there were _always_ people hanging around the studio's front door trying to catch glimpse of her boss. Thankfully people weren't camping out day and night like they did the first few days Beca had made headlines, but the crowds had been dwindling the more Beca made an appearance. Since Beca is a high profile celebrity, Emily figures fans will probably always be around and she thinks that Beca, despite the unforeseen circumstances that lead to her identity being revealed, realizes that too and has opted to take the high road. For the most part Beca has been very accommodating, she signs autographs and takes pictures, and if time permits she even spends a few minutes chatting. It was something unique from the person who had spent their entire life trying to remain private.

Emily thought back to the last time she checked the security cameras, "There may be one or two people hanging around."

"Awesome," Beca grinned, that means she could easily slip out with the hoard of studio musicians when they bolted for lunch at eleven, "Thanks dude."

"No problemo!"

And with that, Emily was gone and Beca was left alone holding her phone in a death grip. There was only so much staring she could do at the black screen before curiosity got the best of her and she unlocked her phone to pull up her text messages.

The Girlfriend [10:29AM]: Bec I'm sorry about the other night. I know you care and I'm sorry I accused you of being insensitive…

The Girlfriend [10:37AM]: I'd like to talk, can I call you tonight?

Beca rolled her eyes, after almost a month of text messages _now_ Chloe wants to call. She wasn't sure how to even respond, maybe agreeing then giving Chloe a taste of her own medicine by refusing to answer or sending everything straight to voicemail was the way to go.

The Girlfriend [10:46AM]: Aubrey said you were back in town, why didn't you tell me?

Bitterly laughing, Beca furiously typed out her response.

Beca [10:51AM]: Would it really matter? You never told me you were leaving so I never told you I was back.

The reply took a couple minutes, with the typing message bubble popping up then stopping then popping up again. Beca could just picture Chloe staring at her phone biting her lower lip in worry trying to figure out the perfect thing to say.

The Girlfriend [10:54AM]: You're right, I'm sorry.

Beca probably could've been a little less harsh with her message considering the circumstances, but Chloe had hurt her so much lately that it felt justified. She knows she let her resentment get the best of her, that's why she toned down her next message.

Beca [10:55AM]: I've been lost without you Chloe…

The Girlfriend [10:56]: And I think about you all the time Bec, I miss you…

Tossing her phone on the desk Beca slumped in her chair as she ran her hands tiredly along her face. She knows how Chloe is feeling, she misses her girlfriend like crazy too and it's been rough going from an amazing relationship to whatever it is they are doing now. She can't even remember the last time they told each other 'I love you' and that's killing Beca. Despite everything that's happening in their worlds right now she is still madly _and_ hopelessly in love with Chloe. Yet she doesn't know if saying those three words would really make that much of a difference at this point.

Beca's phone chimed again, opening her eyes she reluctantly grabbed it.

The Girlfriend [10:59AM]: I've got to go, but I'm free after 6:30. I'll leave it up to you to call.

Beca [11:01AM]: I'll think about it.

Beca quickly placed her phone in the top drawer of her desk so she wouldn't be tempted to check it every five minutes at the gym. Reaching for her bag she fished her keys out of an inside pocket and locked her desk drawer before standing and heading out.

* * *

Tonight, standing in front the bright blue door labeled 6B, never felt so daunting. Beca has been in front of this door what felt like a thousand times, a few even resulted in Chloe's back firmly pressed against it as they unabashedly made out after a date, but never did she feel this jittery. Normally she uses the key Chloe gave her months ago to let herself in, but tonight was different, it just didn't feel right.

Chloe didn't know she was coming and Beca had blatantly done that on purpose. The first half of her workout had gone by quickly and the high intensity strength and conditioning class kept her mind off Chloe, but it was during the follow up yoga session that really gave her time to think. She had run through dozens of scenarios in her mind trying to justify her reasons for not talking to Chloe, but in the end she came to the conclusion that she would be an awful girlfriend if she didn't at least try.

Although, Beca's not quite sure what prompted her to show up on Chloe's doorstep instead of calling. Subconsciously she knows it's because it'll be harder for Chloe to just end their conversation if they are face to face, plus it has been a month and she just wants to physically see her girlfriend. It's a delicate situation and she doesn't know what kind of excuse she'll come up with if she's asked why she is here.

Lifting her fist Beca lightly knocked it against the door and just waited. A full minute went by and she was about to knock again when she heard the deadbolt slide out of place and the handle begin to turn. Straightening her back, she put on a soft smile trying to look halfway happy to be here, but when the door opened revealing Stacie, her whole demeanor deflated.

"Beca, hey," Stacie surprisingly said seeing her friend standing there with takeaway bags in hand and wearing a sad expression. Leaning against the doorframe she easily smiled, "I didn't know you'd be gracing me with your presence tonight."

"I umm…" Beca tilted up on her tiptoes and peered inside the condo over Stacie's shoulder. All the lights were on and she could barely hear the TV playing in the background. "Yeah, I…" she settled back into place and glanced up at Stacie, "I wasn't expecting you to be here either."

At the sound of Beca's voice Billie came bolting around the corner from the living and down the small hallway to the front door. She cracked a smile when the tiny, white fluffy dog perched her front paws on her left leg and excitedly wagged her tail. Stooping down she gave a quick greeting and scratch behind the ears before Billie happily ventured back inside and probably to her usual spot on the end of the couch.

Gathering her takeaway bags, Beca gave another glance into the apartment as she stood. Apparently Stacie was the type of moral support Chloe needed right now, which was kind of strange, because Beca would've figured Aubrey, _the best friend_ , would be the one standing here right now. Chloe had her reasons for choosing one person over another and Beca didn't want Stacie to have to choose sides when the inevitable argument about it began so she overlooked it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you and Chloe. I'll just," Beca pointed back towards the elevator, "yeah I'll go."

"Beca," Stacie reached out and placed a hand on a retreating shoulder, "Chloe's not here." Grey-blue eyes shot to hers in alarm and she pulled her hand back, "I haven't seen her since," she vaguely tiptoed around the subject, "well you know."

"Yeah well, same here," Beca's mouth formed a tight line.

Pushing off the doorframe with a sympathetic smile Stacie said, "Why don't you come in? I'm just hanging out and could use the company."

Letting out a slow breath Beca debated, she kind of didn't want to talk to anyone except Chloe. Lately she's been fielding random fishing text messages from Stacie and Jessica by blaming her lack of appearance at the deli totally on the Skyfall song. So needless to say she doesn't want to get into anything tonight.

Before Beca could give a long drawn out excuse Stacie had snagged her laptop bag strap hauling her across the threshold and swiftly closing the door behind them.

"Want something to drink?" Stacie asked over her shoulder as she wandered down the short hall to the kitchen. When she didn't get a response she turned and found Beca just staring at Chloe's closed art room door, "Beca…?"

"What? Yeah sorry," Beca shook away the confliction and turned back to Stacie. Resigning to the fact that she wasn't going to be allowed to leave she said, "I feel like I need a beer."

Stacie nodded with an easy smile before walking over to the fridge, "Chloe left the place stocked for me, I think I saw some Anchor Steam in here."

"You know the way to my heart Stace," Beca tried to joke, but deep down she was hurting, because Chloe _knew_ that was her favorite beer and always kept some around. Depositing her takeout bags on the counter and slipping her laptop bag to the ground she reached for a bottle. Twisting the cap off, she clinked it with Stacie's then took a sip. "You know," she focused on the bottle's label, "Chloe says she keeps these in the fridge for me, but I think she secretly likes them now too."

Stacie just laughed from behind her bottle as she took another swig. Setting it on the counter she got her first chance to really look at Beca as her friend sat in one of the barstools and began peeling the label off the bottle. For the most part Beca was doing a decent job at hiding her emotions, but as soon as Stacie opened the door she saw right though the façade. Beca was broken and although Stacie will never say anything she saw how Beca nearly burst into tears when she found out Chloe wasn't here.

"So…" Stacie dragged out, "What did you bring for dinner?"

Beca shifted her gaze to the bag sitting between them, "Oh umm, Indian food from the place Chloe says reminds her of her time in India or whatever…"

After lunch, Beca had spent a majority of her time just staring at her music and ended up accomplishing nothing. All she could think about was the upcoming conversation they were supposed to have and before she knew it, it was well past six. So she packed up and on a whim decided to stop by Chloe's instead of calling. The fact that she stopped at Chloe's favorite Indian restaurant and bought everything on the menu she can remember them loving was only supposed to sweeten the deal.

"She really has been everywhere hasn't she?" Stacie asked, but was completely ignored.

Reaching for the bag, Beca slid it over and untied the knot at the top, "I've got a chicken and vegi dish," she said pulling out the containers, "as well as naan bread and rice."

"Spicy?"

Beca popped the top on a container and smelled it, "Just enough to give it a little kick."

"Works for me, I just need to find the plates," Stacie began opening cabinets until Beca pointed out the one to the right of the stove, "Thanks!"

"Sure," Beca's voice trailed off as she looked around.

Nothing had changed, the dining room table was still Chloe's go to work space, the red fluffy blanket was still thrown over an edge of the couch and the sandals Chloe wears to take Billie outside were still in their spot not far from the door. The more she looked the more she found the same familiar things scattered about in that weirdly quirky way that just screamed Chloe. Beca found it comforting and made her smile because Chloe had done the same types of things at her beach house.

"You can ask about her you know," Stacie quietly stated setting plates and silverware down then coming around to sit next to Beca at the breakfast bar. "It's pretty obvious that you had no idea she wasn't home."

Taking a spoon Beca divvied up the rice onto their plates then slid the container of chicken vendaloo towards her.

"She texted me this afternoon, said she wanted to talk," Beca eventually said after scooping a couple spoonfuls of chicken onto her plate and passing the container to Stacie. Popping the top of the vegetarian dish she added another scoop to her plate, "I figured we could talk over dinner."

Stacie reached for a piece of bread, "Where you trying to catch her off guard?"

"I don't know what I was hoping for by coming here tonight," Beca sadly answered before taking a bite of chicken, "I should've known it wouldn't be this easy to talk to her."

The two ate in silence as Stacie contemplated Beca's statement. Judging by that and Beca's reaction earlier at the front door makes Stacie wonder how much communicating was going on between those two. For whatever reason, Chloe needed to leave town and it must have come about pretty quickly because Stacie was only asked to housesit a couple days ago. But what confuses Stacie the most is why Chloe didn't at least tell Beca she was leaving.

Stacie could easily tell that those two were entirely disconnected from each other, "At least you're trying."

"I've been _trying_ for an entire month!" Beca's fork scrapped against the plate as she absentmindedly pushed around some rice, "She fucking left me that night we had our blowup and now she only talks to me through texts…I try to call and she just declines them. I came here tonight hoping she'd feel too guilty to slam the door in my face."

Stacie was stunned, she thought she knew Chloe pretty well, and she never imagined Chloe had it in her to pull a stunt like this and purposely hurt one of her best friends.

"She just left?"

Beca set her fork aside, "Yeah I came home wasted and she helped me into bed and," she ran a thumb across the scar on her hand, "she fixed my hand so it wouldn't get infected. Then was gone the next morning."

"She didn't even stick around to talk things out?"

"Nope," pushing her half eaten plate away Beca slumped in her chair, "all she left me was a fucking note," she huffed in anger. "I admit I said a lot of fucked up things to her and I went low even for my standards, but she didn't even give me a chance to apologize, like really apologize for being a jerk."

Stacie understood and from what she remembers about that day, both her friends felt responsible for that argument. She's not a hundred percent sure about all the demons Chloe has, but she knows they both said vindictive things that they didn't mean. No doubt about it Beca can be hot headed, but for Chloe to just up and leave without giving her friend a chance to apologize wasn't very fair. Chloe is head over heels in love with Beca, anyone can see that, and it's ridiculous how perfect they are for each other so it really tugs at Stacie's heart strings knowing something like this has been going on.

"What has she been doing?" Stacie asked taking another bite of her food.

"I'm not exactly sure," Beca tapped her fingers against the counter top, "Getting help dealing with her family's death I guess. She doesn't really tell me."

"That's a good thing though right," Stacie said trying to sound upbeat. Reaching for her beer she took a quick sip, "I mean, I don't know a lot about her family, but I know she blames herself for what happened."

"Yeah she does," Beca suspects it goes way deeper than what Stacie suggested, but for the sake of not getting into it she just agreed. "I mean I get it, but I don't because she doesn't talk to me. I found out way more during that fight than I ever did the whole time we were together." She balled her hand up into a fist and lightly pounded it against the counter top, "I tried to tell her I don't care, that I want to be with her regardless and she's still pushing me away."

Pushing the plate back towards Beca, Stacie thoughtfully pondered that statement while they ate in silence again. Although those two suffered from different tragedies it's easy to see that they are living similar lives, but are just in different points of the grieving process.

Finishing off her bread Stacie said, "You know, when I met you, you were in the denial phase of your mom's death. You were kind of like her, you didn't want to talk about it and it made you angry when anyone forced you to."

"I mean I guess," Beca shrugged it off.

"No, it's the truth," it was like a light bulb was going off in Stacie's brain. "Forget about all the progress you've made lately and try to step into her shoes."

Stabbing a potato with her fork Beca bitterly laughed, "It's not that easy. She doesn't have sleeping problems, I do…I had a great mom, she had awful parents. I'm a celebrity, she's not and the list goes on and on…" She popped the potato in her mouth and chewed then swallowed, "We _don't_ have the same problems, we're two different people, stressing about totally different things."

Stacie sat up straighter as she pushed her plate away, "You're right, but…"

"Whatever dude…" Beca interrupted.

"Seriously hear me out," elbowing her friend Stacie waited until she had Beca's full attention, "She ran from her problems, so the pain and the stress just kept building, much like you right?" That got her no reaction so she tried again, "Tell me if this sounds familiar, she traveled to avoid her problems while you used your music," she got a halfhearted shrug making her roll her eyes. "Let's face it last year _you_ ," she stressed poking a shoulder, "were on the verge of a nervous breakdown. You were worn out, _lonely_ , and in desperate need of a reality check and good sex." Ok she knew the last bit tacked on at the end was an exaggeration, but it got Beca's attention. "And she gave that to you, she just did it in a manner that wasn't pushy and as a result you guys fell in love and it has been beautiful to watch."

Beca weakly nodded, "She's always given me what I need…"

Stacie was making progress, turning to face her friend completely she crossed her legs, "You've done the same things for her," she held up a finger stopping a crazy denial before it happened, "It may not look like it, but I think, no I know, you've given her a reality check too. Hers just happened at a different stage in her life than yours." The realization was happening because Beca was remaining completely silent, "She ran from whatever happened to her for years and has ended up in San Francisco," she pointed out the window to the twinkling downtown view then to Beca, "and your bed."

"So you're telling me her sudden breakdown or whatever you want to call it, was bound to happen?" Beca flatly asked and Stacie just nodded.

"Just because she seemed perpetually happy doesn't mean she was hurting any less then you," Stacie quietly said. Placing a hand on Beca's shoulders she slowly said, "Everyone reaches a breaking point, hers probably came sooner than expected."

Beca wasn't sure if she believed that theory, "So me being a complete asshole scared her into getting help?"

Stacie dropped her hand, she hated to admit it, but it looked like that was the case, "Yeah, but I don't think she's doing this _just_ for you."

"Yeah I know," Beca's anger slipped out and she saw Stacie deflate, "sorry that came out wrong." Reaching for her beer she finished it off her and sighed, "I meant to say she said something similar in the letter she left me." She ran her hands through her hair, "Fuck, everything she told me in that letter she could've said to my face and I wouldn't have stopped her from leaving."

"I know," Stacie agreed, "And trust me I think she's wrong for the way she went about it."

"I just…" Beca tiredly rubbed an eye, "I just don't know what to do, I'm completely lost without her, but I'm also angry."

Stacie would never say it to Chloe's face, but it was a stupid move to leave a letter and expect Beca to just understand. For Beca interpreting music was simple, interpreting things like letters written by a distraught and confused girlfriend wasn't because there was no proverbial ending. Beca reads everything like she reads music, by trying to interpret all the parts at once and figure out where it's going before it goes there. It's why Beca loves reading books, she can figure out what's going to happen chapters ahead of time by piecing together tiny bits of information as she reads each page. So Chloe's letter could have been simple, straightforward, and black and white, but Beca just can't take it at face value. Beca's brain isn't synchronized to do that and it has probably confused the hell out of her.

"I'm not even sure what we're are anymore…" Beca weakly added, "All we do is fight over text messages."

It was like Beca totally disregarded everything Stacie had just said, setting her fork aside she annoyingly asked, "So what did you expect by coming here tonight?"

"I told you I don't know," Beca answered in exasperation. "Earlier today I got this accusing text message asking why I never told her I was back in town and somehow that's _my_ ," she was getting angry just thinking about it, "fault that I didn't tell her. Why should I tell her where I go when she left me," she pounded her fist on the countertop making the plates jump.

It was painful seeing Beca this hurt and Stacie wants to be mad at Chloe, but it's hard when she sees Chloe acting similar to how Beca acted when they first met. Beca is right, Chloe is very good at hiding behind smiles and laughter and Stacie accepts that because people have different ways of dealing with emotions. Was Chloe embarrassed about how things played out in Malibu? Probably. Was Chloe hiding everything so that people can't see how much she's really hurting? Definitely. But what Chloe really doesn't understand is what it's doing to the person that loves her the most.

Chloe has her reasons for keeping Beca at arms length and whether or not Stacie agrees with it isn't up for discussion. She's never lived through what those two have, so she doesn't understand their mindset. However, if she were confident that Chloe was just being a selfish bitch and stringing Beca along for no reason then Stacie wouldn't have a problem picking up the phone and royally ripping into Chloe Beale.

So considering all the circumstances Stacie can forgive Chloe, just this once, for doing what she did, but she won't let it happen again. And if that's not clear, like _crystal_ clear, she won't hesitate to pull Fat Amy and the wrath of Aubrey Posen into the mix just to prove her point.

"I'm sorry for dumping this all on you," slipping off the barstool Beca grabbed her plate and headed to the sink. "I'm just not sure if she knows how much she's hurt me."

"It's ok to be mad at her, I would if I was in your situation," Stacie slid her plate across the counter to Beca and started closing the food containers. Placing the containers back in the bag she added, "I had no idea this was going on. Monday was the first time I heard from her since she's been back."

Rinsing off their plates Beca looked up, "So she doesn't talk to you either?"

"Nope," hopping off the barstool Stacie snagged the empty beer bottles as she made her way around the breakfast bar. "Ever since our talk in Malibu I decided to get my own place," her roommate wasn't happy but she was actually looking forward to having her own space. "It's time, no more living that college kid lifestyle…" she saw a big grin spread across Beca's face and she laughed, "I know you love it because you won't be awkwardly hit on by a straight girl looking for her first girl-on-girl action anymore."

"I won't miss Jamie, that bitch is crazy," Beca spun a soapy finger next to her temple, "but I'm happy for you."

"Anyway back to my point," sauntering across the kitchen Stacie stepped on the trashcan pedal and the top popped open. Dropping the bottles in she said, "I'd been to Chloe's place and liked it so I shot her a text last week to ask if there were any openings in the building," removing her foot the lid snapped shut with a smack. "Granted I can't afford a place as fancy as this," she gestured around with a hand.

"Yeah I was surprised at first too," Beca laughed remembering how crazy it had been finding out that Chloe wasn't just renting a room here. "Fuck dude, she's on the sixth floor with two bedrooms and two baths, this place is huge."

"Right?" Stacie dragged out scooping Billie up, "I feel like my apartment can fit in her entire living room," they both laughed at the truth behind that. "But the first two floors have reasonable sized condo's and, as a plus, there's parking garage a block away, so I don't have to park on the street anymore. So unless someone gets murdered here tonight," she stated in a high pitch voice while looking Billie in the eyes, "I'll probably be signing lease paperwork in the morning."

Switching the faucet off Beca reached for a dishtowel and dried her hands, "I think that's great. It's in an awesome neighborhood, Chloe loves it."

"Yeah and the condo I'm looking at has just been remodeled," Stacie was excited just thinking about all the decoration possibilities.

Beca grinned, "You've worked hard to get here _Dr. Conrad_ and you deserve it. Time to loosen those purse strings now that you got a raise."

Stacie laughed jumping out of the way of a towel snap. Setting Billie back on the ground she rested her hip against the counter, "Fuck adulating sucks though."

"It does," slinging the towel over her shoulder Beca leaned against the dishwasher, "but it's worth it."

"Yeah…" Stacie nodded looking around. She liked the idea of being neighbors with Chloe and she can't wait to have wine and cheese nights while they watch _The Bachelor_. "Anyways Chloe knew I was coming in tomorrow to check the place out so she asked if I wanted to housesit to get a feel for the building and the area."

Tossing the towel aside Beca looked around again before gently asking, "Any idea where she went?"

Beca hoped that didn't come off too probing, but she had been dying to ask Stacie since she pulled her through the front door.

However, Stacie still doesn't understand how draining the last month has been or how detached Beca feels from Chloe. She came here tonight to get some resolution, but it seems like she'll just be leaving with more unanswered questions.

"She didn't tell me," pushing off the counter Stacie opened a cabinet and pulled out a bag of dog food, "All she said was that she was flying across the country and would be back Sunday afternoon."

"Only three days," Beca said out loud.

"Weird right?" Scooping out a cup and a half of dry dog food, per Chloe's hand written instructions taped to the fridge, Stacie added it to Billie's bowl then refilled the one beside it with fresh water, "I'm her house sitter and I know nothing."

"Now you know how I feel," Beca said checking her nails.

Stacie looked across the kitchen and although the tone was indifferent and nonchalant she saw the hurt splashed across Beca's face.

Wandering over to the dining room table Stacie felt Beca's eyes following her every move. Now Stacie knows she shouldn't have snooped and at the time she felt super guilty for doing it, but she could easily justify her actions by telling herself that if Chloe didn't want this to be found she should've done a better job of hiding it. After shuffling through a few papers next to Chloe's laptop she found the handwritten note with a couple hotel names with one particular one circled.

Holding the paper out Stacie waved it slightly, "I'm not sure, but I think she might be going here."

Stepping around the counter, Beca took the paper and quickly read each of the names that had one thing in common, "She's going to Atlanta…"

"Why Atlanta?" Stacie asked stepping closer to look back down at the paper.

Frowning, Beca regrettably knew _exactly_ why and it made her incredibly sad, "It's not Atlanta," crumpling the paper up she tossed it back next to the laptop and placed her hands on the tabletop, "Atlanta's just the closest airport."

Picking up the paper again Stacie smoothed it out and tried to see whatever Beca saw, "Where then?"

"Roswell," biting her lip Beca sighed, "it's her hometown."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" pushing off the table Beca reached for her bag then ducked under the strap and settled it across her chest, "Look I gotta go."

Stacie just silently nodded, it wasn't worth the effort to try and make Beca stay. Anyone would be able to tell that Beca needed to get out of Chloe's place and be alone for a little while. Whatever Beca knew about Atlanta and why Chloe was going wasn't up for discussion and Stacie saw a different kind of sadness in Beca that she had never seen before.

"Call me if you need anything," Stacie said watching Beca head to the other side of the kitchen to say goodbye to Billie.

"I will," after giving Billie's stomach a quick scratch Beca stood and headed towards the front door, "thanks for listening."

"Anytime…" Stacie smiled.

Without giving Stacie a chance to say anything Beca gave a final waved before softly shutting the door behind her. Once she was out of the building and standing next to her SUV she removed her phone from her bag and typed out a quick message.

Beca [8:13PM]: Book me the first direct flight to Atlanta tomorrow and a room at the Wingate Suites in Roswell.

By the time she had gotten her keys out, loaded her bag in the passenger seat and started the engine Beca got a response.

Emily [8:16PM]: Car rental?

Beca [8:17PM]: Yes…and first class with the return ticket for Sunday.

Emily [8:17PM]: Cool, I'll forward you everything in about twenty minutes.

Emily [8:20PM]: Oh can I doggy sit Gizmo while you're gone!?

Stopped at a red light Beca couldn't help but laugh and shake she head as she read Emily's last message. She swears Emily jumps at the chance to do anything with Gizmo, even if it's playing fetch with a tennis ball down one of the hallways at work.

Beca [8:22PM]: Hell yeah, he loves staying at Aunt Em's! I'll leave all his stuff out for you.

* * *

Slowing her pace to a light jog, Chloe rounded the corner of Woodstock Street and took a right onto Forrester. She'd been running just to run, weaving in and out of the neighborhoods of her former hometown without a set route, simply because she knew the roads of Roswell, Georgia like the back of her hand. She had pushed herself harder today than she has in a long time and she tried to concentrate on her pace and focus on steady breathing rather than where she knew she had to ultimately end up.

Chloe's legs begged for reprieve and she slowed to a walk before eventually stopping altogether. Resting her hands on her knees, she took in a few deeps breaths as she stared down the tree lined road to a fancy brick sign halfway down on the right stating _Green Lawn Cemetery_. The last time she'd been here was right before her move to San Francisco and she remembers having her SUV packed and Billie waiting in the passenger seat as she said a final goodbye to her family, fully anticipating never to return. The visit hadn't been easy and she'd only stayed a few minutes, but nothing compares to the trepidation she feels right now as she slowly walks through the cemetery gates.

The cemetery wasn't huge and other than the two-lane road at the entrance once cars entered only one way traffic allowed through the facility. Most people parked at the small chapel just inside the main gates and walked out to their loved ones plot, much like she's doing today. As she passed the parking lot she noticed a few cars out front, more than she had expected.

Continuing down a narrow stone path in front of the chapel and past the small lake, Chloe took the long way to her family's plot. She'd taken this route hundreds of times while growing up when her dad would gather the family at various holidays and force them to visit her grandparents. She had never wanted to go, she hated cemeteries and had never met her grandparents, but she never said a word. Instead she just conformed, acted solemn, remained quiet and respectfully placed flowers on each of her grandparent's graves when told.

The family plot was in a secluded area, off towards a corner of the cemetery on top of a small ridge that overlooked a small state park with rolling hills in the distance. Under normal circumstances it would be the best view in town and Chloe still isn't entirely sure why her dad picked it. He rarely talked about his parents so she can only assume that this place held some kind of sentimental meaning for him.

As Chloe crested the ridge and worked her way closer she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. The trees may have gotten bigger, but everything else still looked the same. There was still so much pain and hatred surrounding this place that she didn't know what she should be feeling.

Things had been so shitty lately that Chloe feels like she's barely hanging on. This has truly been the worst month of her life because she has to relive the most painful parts of her past all at once. Problems seemed to compound on top of each other and just when she thinks she has a grip on the situation, her world comes crashing down. Most days suck, but the nights are the worst, it's when her mind wanders the most. She tries to calm it by sketching or painting, yet a majority of the time she just lays in bed and texts Beca.

And the bad thing is no matter what time it is Beca _always_ responds and in a matter of minutes things can turn. If one of them doesn't end the conversation after things go south then they usually end up saying things they don't mean. It's almost like they both purposely forget that they once had this completely loving and intimate relationship that meant so much to them. And Chloe knows it's all her fault, she created this monumental mess the minute she walked out on Beca.

The whole Beca situation has been Chloe's biggest regret and she doesn't know how to fix it. Her doctor had given her a great solution, something she had never thought about, and she was actually reaching out to Beca about it on Thursday. But they were teetering on the edge of another huge argument so she cut their conversation short and ended up giving Beca the option to call. It didn't help because she hadn't heard anything; she hasn't even gotten a single text. It was fairly evident that the best relationship she ever had, with someone who was everything she ever dreamed of, was now almost totally nonexistent.

Chloe was just about to the cut off for her family's plot when she looked up from the path and noticed a car parked not far away. She'd never seen it before and she hadn't told anyone she was coming so it was strange to find a car parked in the exact same spot she used last time she was here. She just hopes, prays really, that it isn't one of her parent's old friends because she can't take the pity or the millions of questions she is bound to be asked.

However, as Chloe passed the car and she finally saw her destination she immediately stopped. Standing down in front of her family's headstones was a person with their back turned staring out at the park in the distance. If she didn't know every dip and curve of that form by heart she might have called out and alerted whoever it was that she was here. Instead she didn't move or breathe because Chloe can't decide if she's happy, sad, scared or angry that Beca Mitchell was here. Beca's the last person Chloe _ever_ expected to see right now because she's not even sure how Beca knew she was here. She had gone to great lengths to sidestep all of Stacie's questions and had purposely not posted any pictures to Instagram and Facebook all week.

On one hand Chloe is pissed that Beca's here because this is something she needs to do _completely_ alone and she's not being given the space to do it, while her heart on the other hand is swooning because Beca just flew across the _entire_ country to be by her side. Even though they haven't seen each other in weeks Beca has done such an incredibly kind and loving gesture that Chloe doesn't know how she can even be the slightest bit mad. That's why Chloe is so conflicted, she isn't sure if she should say something or just go because it all boils down to the fact that she doesn't want Beca to see her so beaten and broken.

That's when Chloe's flight or fight reaction took over and she knew that if she didn't leave now that it was only a matter of seconds before Beca sees her. Except when she turned on the packed gravel road this loud, cringe worthy crunch came from underneath her shoes and echoed across the otherwise silent cemetery. There was no doubt in her mind that Beca had heard that, so she ran.

Instead of sprinting off at a speed that she knows Beca can't catch her, Chloe's legs felt like lead paperweights and they screamed at her to stop, but she keep moving. A few steps later she was hyperventilating as tears streamed down her face causing her vision to blur and making her stumble over her own feet. She was pathetic, she was a mess, and she was running from her demons and the _one_ person who loved her more than anything. She was just about to collapse when a strong hand snagged her bicep and brought her to a screeching halt.

"Chloe, Chlo, it's ok…" Beca said as her girlfriend crumpled against her and they slowly began lowering to the ground. "It's ok, I got you…"

Arms quickly wrapped around her and all Chloe could do was bury her face in Beca's embrace and cry. Beca's arms were warm and inviting, almost forgiving, and she smelled like home and it just made her cry harder. She knew she was a complete and utter failure of a girlfriend yet Beca just held her, whispering soft reassurances every few minutes while never pressuring her to get herself under control. She's never had someone be so loving and gentle and supportive with her after all the lies, the avoidance and general shit they had been put through.

Fuck, more than anything in this entire world Chloe needs Beca and as she clutches Beca's side and wrinkles the t-shirt, Beca never flinches or pushes her hands away. Chloe's getting that strong silent support that Beca has always provided and it is totally one-hundred percent genuine. Beca is trying, her girlfriend is making this monumental effort for their relationship by just being here and what did Chloe do, she ran.

This is the worst time in Chloe's entire life and she feels so stupid for all the shit she has put Beca through. Her actions have damaged their relationship beyond repair and on top of that she sees how much progress she could've made if Beca had been by her side the whole time.

After what seemed like forever Chloe's tears subsided and she shifted her head from the crook of Beca's neck. Tentatively wiping her eyes she took in a few steadying breaths as the arms around her loosened.

"Are you ok?" Beca softly asked.

Chloe heard the question before looking up and it took a few seconds to register. The meaning came off just as sincere and caring as it did in every single one of the text messages Beca has sent. Detangling herself she finally connected eyes with Beca and she saw worry and concern in them.

"Yeah," Chloe let out a harsh breath, "well no not really…"

"I see…" pulling a knee up Beca brushed the grass off the side of her jeans just to give her hands something to do. When she had held Chloe it seemed right, but now the unspoken tension was growing again and it just didn't feel natural to be touching anymore, "You don't have to tell me, it's ok."

"No Beca it's not," Chloe finally answered after an awkward pause, "I'm just…" she half shrugged adjusting her position so there was a small gap between them, "I wasn't expecting you."

Squinting in the sun Beca picked an almost invisible piece of grass off her shoe, "Yeah well you made that perfectly clear when you ran."

"For two days," Chloe began slightly defensive, "I've been working up the courage to come out here and then I see you and I freaked."

"I get it ok," the bluntness in Beca's tone even started her and she backtracked slightly, "Look I'm sorry I surprised you, but it's the only way I'd ever get to see you."

"I know I've been awful to you," the bitter laugh Beca gave made tears well in Chloe's eyes. Using her t-shirt she wiped them away before they fell, "and I fucked up, I fucked up so bad Beca."

"Oh bullshit," Beca had barely seen her girlfriend twenty minutes and she's already had enough of the games. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chloe's shoulders drop in defeat and she didn't even feel sorry about it. "I'm not going to dance around the subject, I'm just going to tell you why I'm here," turning she made sure she had Chloe's full attention, "I'm _only_ here to make sure you're ok…" she let out a ragged breath, "and to tell you that I'm tired of being your girlfriend and not being treated like it."

"Oh," Chloe slowly nodded looking down at her hands.

"I can't take whatever it is we're doing anymore," Beca whispered, "I just can't…"

Of all the things Beca could've said _that_ was not what Chloe was expecting, "So you're just giving up on us? On me?"

"Chloe I'm not the one giving up," falling back onto the grass Beca stared up at the partly cloudy sky. "For the past month I've been giving you the space you keep telling me you need," the words caught in her throat, "and I've been trying my best to support you from a distance," turning her head she sighed, "I get that you're going through a lot but what about _me_ and _my_ feelings?"

To an extent Beca was right, Chloe had been so blinded by getting better and straightening out her life that she totally ignored the fact that her actions were hurting other people. She knew she had this wonderfully loving person waiting for her, willing to drop whatever they were doing to be with her, and she had lost sight of that.

"I've tried Chloe…" Beca began again, this time letting the tears she'd been holding back fall, she wanted her girlfriend to see what an emotional wreck she has been, "I've tried to see things from your perspective and give you the benefit of the doubt, but you just shut me out. I mean do you even realize," they were both crying now and she knew that if Chloe was going to run again, that she wasn't going to bother chasing, "how much you broke my heart that day you left?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Chloe whispered, "I thought by leaving and getting help it would show you how dedicated I was to us."

" _Dedicated_?" Beca flippantly said, don't get her wrong she is glad Chloe is getting help but it didn't fix anything between them it just made it worse. "Dedicated isn't the word I'd use for what you did to me. You broke something inside me that I don't think is repairable. And you shatter it more every time you refuse to answer my phone calls and when we fight over texts."

"Can we just…"

Chloe's mouth snapped shut when Beca abruptly stood and began stretching out her back and arms. Chloe knows the whole reason Beca wasn't sitting anymore was so that she wouldn't see just how devastated her girlfriend was right now.

"Chloe," turning slightly Beca softened her tone, "I came here to see you, I've been waiting at this cemetery because I couldn't find you even though we're staying at the same hotel."

"You've been looking for me?"

"Yes…" Beca fully turned and shoved her hands in her pockets, "I got here yesterday, I asked the hotel staff for your room number but they wouldn't give it to me."

Chloe felt terrible, other than driving around for a few hours after she had arrived and picking up a sandwich from one of her favorite restaurants, she hadn't left the hotel. For two days she'd been ordering room service and either watching movies or sketching.

"I honestly didn't know what to do once I got here. I've been kind of flying blind," Beca didn't respond so Chloe continued, "This morning I finally pushed myself to leave and go for a run."

"I know," Beca gave a weak smile, "I was eating breakfast in the lobby when I saw you pass by the window. I tried to get outside but when I did, you were gone. So I grabbed my keys and I came here." She didn't sleep much last night so she took a two hour nap while she waited and she was out stretching her legs when Chloe finally showed up, "I was getting ready to give up on you."

Pushing herself up off the ground Chloe dusted off her running shorts, "I'm sorry."

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Beca pleaded. "Not here," she gestured towards the headstones not far from where they were standing, "or the hotel, like a restaurant or someplace."

Chloe knows this talk needs to happen and that if she tries to prolong it their relationship is done. Plus there were a few things her doctor suggested that they could do that would help get back on track and she wanted to be in a place where Beca could potentially be receptive to them.

"I think we need to do that," Chloe agreed, "but first I need to do what I came here for and I'm not sure how long that's gonna take."

Briefly following Chloe's gaze, Beca completely understood, "Y-yeah of course. I'll just," she pointed to her rental car, "you know," she awkwardly dragged out, "go and give you some alone time or whatever." Their eyes momentarily connected and she felt like she needed to say, "If you need a ride back to the hotel I can wait for you up at the chapel."

Resting her hands on her hips, Chloe watched Beca internally battle about whether or not she should actually move or wait for a cue. The shuffling around and kicking of a little rock was endearing and painfully cute, but don't get her wrong the confident Beca Mitchell swagger was still there. It was kind of everything she _fell_ in love with, it's everything she _still_ loves, and it everything she _finds_ incredibly sexy. Jesus despite the chaos that is her life right now she is still undeniably attracted to Beca and is still one hundred percent in love.

"Can you stay?" Chloe asked and grey-blue eyes shot to hers with uncertainty. "I'd like it if you stay."

"I can," it was weird this would normally be the time Beca when reaches for a hand and pulls Chloe in close, but instead she just shoved them back in her pockets, "I'll wait by the car."

They both slowly started walking and once at the car Chloe turned, "Ummm…if you want to come down there you can."

"Are you asking because you _think_ that's what I want or because it's _actually_ what you need?" Beca hated being skeptical but like she previously pointed out she was done playing games.

Rubbing her forehead Chloe sighed, "Do whatever you want, I don't care."

"Dude chill…" Beca hands shot up in defense, "I'll stay up here and when you need me, just wave." Reaching through the open window she pulled out an orange she'd swiped from a lobby bowl earlier, "That way you'll get the time you need without me interfering."

"That's fair," Chloe nodded before setting off down the small gravel path towards her family's plot.

"Chlo…"

Stopping Chloe turned and weakly asked, "Yeah?"

Setting the orange on the roof of the car Beca took a few steps closer and said what she would've said a month ago if she was just given the chance, "Despite how angry I am and how broken we are, I'm here for you, I just," she shrugged looking away, "I know what it's like to feel like you're helpless and alone during the worst moments of your life, but you're not, I'm here."

Hearing such a sincere and profound statement made Chloe feel terrible for the way she had left things and treated Beca since they've been separated.

"Thank you," the tears were stinging her eyes and Chloe just let them fall as she took a couple steps closer and softly kissed Beca's cheek, "just thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome…"

Chloe didn't say anything else, just gave a sad smile and nod before turning and heading down to her family. This was one of the biggest obstacles she needed to face and she had planned on doing _exactly_ what her doctor had suggested.

Chloe didn't hold anything back when she finally came face to face with her parent's headstone. She got angry, she yelled and screamed, and she cried as she told them everything that she had been holding back for years. She talked about her dreams and her fears, she told them why she lied about law school and how good it felt to be doing something she loved. She told them how they were bad parents and how she never felt loved and she told them how cruel and unfair it was to her and her sister to never be acknowledged as anything other than letdowns. She also talked about Beca and how happy she is, how great their relationship is and how amazing it feels to be loved by someone that she wants to marry. She even told them that when she has children of her own that they will know how much they're loved and she'll be a part of their lives everyday and she'll encourage them to be whatever they want to be. Everything that came to mind, she let out, even how years after their death that their fucking expectations almost prevented her from falling in love. And the best part was that they couldn't talk back, they couldn't berate her and laugh in her face. For once she was getting the final word and it felt good.

At some point Beca showed up beside her while Chloe was sitting on the patch of grass in front of her sister's headstone. Chloe's not sure if Beca was there because she'd been down there a solid forty minutes with no signs of leaving or because Beca had lost sight of her for a split second and thought she had ran again. Whatever Beca's reason was for coming down didn't matter because Beca just held her while she cried and grieved for the family she lost and Chloe was grateful.

And the weirdly amazing thing about confronting her past like this is that until Chloe saw Beca standing in the cemetery, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to go through with it. But Beca gave her all the strength she needed to do it and her doctor was right, afterwards it was like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could finally breath again.

* * *

After they were done at the cemetery Beca would have to admit that things were different. She didn't know if it was a good different or a bad different, but one thing is for sure neither of them said much the entire ride to the hotel. She was glad she had stayed, Chloe had needed her and by the time they got back to the car Chloe was emotionally and physically drained. So when Beca suggested they take a break, shower, and relax in their rooms for a few hours before dinner Chloe didn't hesitate to accept.

Now though after parking and silently walking to the front of the restaurant the tenseness was back and a sizeable gap was growing between them both mentally and physically. It was so different than how they used to be, there were no warm smiles and handholding. All there was were one word answers to any question asked and a major avoidance of eye contact. It was almost like they both knew at the end of the night this would be the end of them.

Walking a few paces ahead, Beca grabbed the door handle and gently pulled it open for Chloe like she'd done a thousand times before.

"Thanks," Chloe softly smiled. Beca's hand instinctively found the small of her back as they stepped inside the restaurant and it felt like old times. Weaving in and out of people hovering around the entrance she worked her way over to the hostess stand.

"Welcome to Hugo's Oyster Bar," the girl behind the podium smiled, "we're running about a ten minute wait, but I can take your name while you grab drinks from the bar."

"Hi, I called earlier, the reservation is under Beale."

The young girl quickly checked the list and nodded, taking a couple of menus she looked up, "Holy…" her mouth hung open and a few squeaks of surprise slipped out making Chloe curiously raise an eyebrow. Dark brown eyes shifted nervously away from Chloe then back before the girl leaned forward and whispered, "I'm sorry, but DJ Titanium is standing right behind you."

Glancing over her shoulder Chloe saw Beca immersed in her phone oblivious to the young girl's comments. Once again Chloe had totally forgotten that Beca was famous and that her girlfriend's picture was now out there for the world to see.

"I know," Chloe smiled and carried on like it was no big deal, "she's with me."

"Oh my god!" The outburst from the hostess caused a few conversations around them to stop and people to stare, but Beca stepped a little closer and Chloe felt protected, "Are you the one from the pictures on her Instagram and website? Are you the girlfriend?"

" _Gorgeous_ girlfriend," Beca casually corrected pocketing her phone, "and yes she is, she's much prettier in person right?"

The young girls grip on the menus tightened as her eyes fluttered between them and Chloe realized that this was the _first_ time they had been seen out in public together.

"Yes," the girl vigorously nodded and blushed slightly, "I'm dying to know, what's it like dating a Grammy award winner?"

"Oh now," deflecting the attention away from Chloe, Beca leaned a little closer and read the girls nametag, "Nicole, you don't want to know how lame I really am, that'll ruin my badass public persona."

Chloe saw Beca shoot the girl a wink and smile, but it wasn't one of those flirtatious ones that she usually gets, it was the casual friendly type and the girl just ate it up. Chloe had been keeping tabs on DJ Titanium's interactions with fans and from everything she's seen it has pointed to Beca being extremely humble and nice. After being unexpectedly thrust into the spotlight Beca seemed to be taking her new found attention in stride.

"Right you're a t-total badass m-music producer," the hostess was tripping over her words and Chloe just continued to watch the interaction with a smile, "I'm sorry, I'm acting like total spaz right now."

Beca just lightly laughed, "It's ok. I'm trying to adjust to being recognized too."

"Right ok…" the girl took a couple of deep breaths fanning her face with the menus but eventually blurted out, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, but after dinner ok?" Stepping up to the podium next to Chloe, Beca smiled as the girl mumbled something about how she was here all night, "Cool cause I'm starving."

"Oh shoot, I'm kinda fangirling and not doing my job," tucking the menus under her arm the girl, who Chloe thought maybe was in high school, motioned them to follow her, "Did you guys want to sit inside or the back patio is open and not to crowded?"

"Chlo, any preference," Beca easily asked as they walked.

Chloe didn't even have to think, "I love the back, it's my favorite part of the restaurant."

"Follow me…"

It took about fifteen minutes, but the initial commotion Beca caused by just walking through the restaurant eventually died down once their drinks and appetizer of a half dozen oysters arrived at the table. Chloe had admired the ease at which Beca talked to each person who approached them, there wasn't much apprehension as long as people were polite, didn't linger or invade her girlfriend's personal space. Beca also had this unique way of sidestepping around and never outright answering personal questions. Usually Beca used a play on words or a joke to turn the tables, but nobody caught the switch, except maybe Chloe, who laughed at what was said right along with everyone else.

However, now that the nostalgia has worn off, things were awkward between them again. Beca was spending an inordinate amount of time adding lemon, cocktail sauce and horseradish to the top of one of the oysters while skillfully avoiding eye contact. Any other time Chloe would laugh at how Beca was using her perfectionist like tendencies as a means of distraction, but this wasn't one of those times.

"So," Chloe began making Beca look up from her task.

"So…" using the tiny fork Beca detached the oyster from its shell the tipped it back into her mouth like a shot and swallowed. Reaching for her beer, she took a sip to wash everything down, "So ummm you look really nice tonight."

Beca's not blind, when she saw Chloe step off the elevator she had to do a double take.

"Thanks…" To be honest fashion, which Chloe usually loves, hasn't been a top priority the past few weeks and it felt nice and normal to take her time and put in a little extra effort for someone tonight, "I know it's just casual but…"

"You're always beautiful to me, even in pajamas," Beca smiled as they both lightly laughed at the old joke before reality set back in, "Anyways…"

Chloe ran her finger along the rim of her beer glass, "Beca, why are you here?"

"I thought I was pretty clear back at the cemetery," Beca flatly said making blue eyes snap to hers. Thankfully they were sitting outside and were far enough away from the next table that anyone trying to eavesdrop couldn't hear what they were saying. "What are we doing? That's what I came here to find that out."

"I really don't know and that's the truth," Chloe sighed before sipping her beer. There weren't many things she missed about her hometown, but this restaurant and beer was currently sitting at the top of her list. Placing her glass back on the coaster she said, "You feel so distant and I've never felt that from you. We've always had this connection and I don't feel it anymore."

"Me either," drumming her fingers on the tabletop, Beca thought that comment was a little ironic considering their present situation, "And for once in my life I'm not the one who caused it."

Ok that stung, but Chloe knew she deserved it, "I know and I'm so sorry Beca."

"I fully admit that I started our fight and that I said a lot of fucked up things to you that afternoon, so I'm not going to try and justify anything. What I said was inexcusable and it was selfish of me to leave and to come home wasted. So please don't think I'm placing all the blame on you because I'm not, I fucked up too," extreme and total guilt is what Beca had been carrying around since the day Chloe left. "Except you never gave me a chance to apologize, like really truly tell you I'm sorry."

"Well it's not like you came home that night in any condition to talk," Chloe rushed out and instantly regretted it.

Glancing around Beca sat forward in her chair and harshly whispered, "But that doesn't give you the right to just, walk out on me, I mean Jesus Chloe, all you left me was a fucking note."

"Yeah well in that _fucking note_ ," Chloe vindictively reiterated, "I explained myself pretty clearly."

"Oh like _that_ was supposed to make me feel better?" Beca had read that letter once a day for weeks and all it did was confuse her. "It made me feel like complete shit, like I wasn't even worth your time or effort to even say goodbye."

"So if I stayed and left the next morning, do you think it would've made things better?" Chloe accusingly questioned.

Beca just rubbed her forehead, "At least then I'd know where I stand with you and maybe our communication would be better."

Beca knows she can be a lot of things, an asshole, a charmer and even hardheaded, but what she hates the most is to lose, even arguments. It's one of her greatest downfalls and it's something she knows she needs to work on. Its part of the reason she and Aubrey fight so much and it's also the entire reason she and Chloe haven't said many nice things to each other lately.

"I never would've tried to stop you," Beca finally said after a brief pause to take some calming breaths, "I'm not and never will be the type of controlling girlfriend who wants to justify their shortcomings by forcing their partner to conform to what they want."

"But you still don't get it."

"I'm not your parents Chloe."

Chloe's fingertips traced the restaurant logo on the side of the glass, "My whole life has been this great big ball of confusion and following orders and trying to be something I'm not."

"I know, after our initial argument _I know_ ," Beca stressed still not fully grasping what Chloe is alluding to.

The exasperation was evident in both their tones and it was clear that everything Beca had planned on saying wasn't going to happen. Beca doesn't know what she was hoping to get out of coming here, but this wasn't it. She could physically see the toll just being in Roswell was putting on Chloe and how it was making them more combative than normal and she didn't know what to do to get them back on track.

Chloe stilled her wandering fingers, "Look it's me and the way I interpret things."

"So then tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"Nothing, you've been practically perfect, you haven't done anything wrong," their eyes briefly connected and the pain made Chloe look away, "you were everything I've ever wanted."

Beca refused to acknowledge the way Chloe just used the past tense, "So if I'm what you _want_ then I guess that means you also get to throw me away like yesterdays garbage when you don't need me anymore."

"What?"

"You heard me," Beca uttered slow and steady, "don't you dare look at me like that because for the past month I've been trying to figure out exactly where I stand in your life."

Resting her elbows on the table Chloe buried her face in her hands then dropped them back to the table. She thought she had seen Beca broken before while talking about her mom as they visited her grave, but what Chloe saw and heard now was a whole new level of hurt. The body language, the disdain permeating in Beca's tone along with the complete and utter helplessness she saw in those grey-blue eyes spoke volumes. Chloe had effectively broken Beca Mitchell and it was her biggest regret of life.

The ice in the bottom of the oyster tray sloshed around as Beca moved another shell to her plate and what Chloe wanted more than anything was to see that happy, goofy, love struck smile Beca used to wear. What's there instead is something she never wanted to see and it shattered her. Beca was barely holding it together, her breathing is erratic and her hands were shaking as she tries to focus on squeezing lemon juice on top of an oyster.

"You're stringing me along Chloe and I'm tired of it," Beca reached for a package of saltine crackers and tore it open, "I'm tired of not knowing from one day to the next where we stand or if we're going to argue. And frankly," she slid an oyster onto the cracker, "I'm tired of you avoiding me."

There was a slight hesitation, but Chloe didn't miss Beca trying to inconspicuously wipe away a tear with her shoulder as she took a bit of the cracker, "Beca I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, you have to trust me on that."

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Can you try, _please_ ," Chloe hated to beg, but she didn't know what else to do, "it's just…I'm broken, like completely, and I've really just begun to pick up the pieces."

Beca was about to rip into her girlfriend when she noticed a woman step out onto the patio and begin scanning the tables. When they were spotted the woman, dressed in a business suit with professionally styled hair and makeup, put on a fake smile and began to approach them. Whatever she was going to say next was quickly silenced as a look of shock and then hatred crossed Chloe's face before quickly being covered up with the same radiant smile she had been given thousands of times before.

"Well if it isn't Chloe Beale," the voice echoed across the patio making a few heads turn.

Beca did her best not to openly scoff in annoyance at the overly dramatic southern accent that distinctly reminded her of Kevin Spacey character Jim Williams from _Midnight in The Garden of Good and Evil_. They were in a fucking suburb of Atlanta, so it wasn't exactly what she would historically consider the Deep South, but in any case the voice made Chloe visibly tense.

"My, my, my it has been a long time," Beca takes her previous thought back, the Kevin Spacey reference was actually being nice, because this chicks voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, "You passed my table earlier and I knew I had to come say hello before I go."

"Jennifer, hey," Chloe stood just as the woman came to a stop next to their table. She did the customary hug and fake cheek kisses that all socialites did when greeting each other. She hated it, but once a debutante always a debutante, "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," the bright white smile almost had Beca wishing she brought her sunglasses, "I didn't know you were in town."

Seeing people from her past, people who never really liked her to begin with, was one of the things Chloe had been afraid of. She's positive Jennifer only came over so that she could gain information that could be gossiped about later while having drinks at the country club.

"It's just a quick trip," Chloe smiled, "I didn't allow much time to socialize."

Beca eyed the woman up and down as the two exchanged the usual pleasantries for a few minutes and it was easy to see why Chloe was so put off by this chick. Everything about Jennifer was fake, even down to the obnoxiously big and overly flashy diamond engagement ring adorning her left hand. Beca noted how Jennifer's style was the exact offsite of Chloe's, Chloe would never go for jewelry that gaudy and Chloe's fashion sense was always trendy, simple and elegant.

Yet, in another aspect it was interesting to see how Chloe's whole demeanor and attitude changed since Jennifer had made her presence known. There was a significant difference in how Chloe carried herself, she was more prim and proper, and the manner in which she spoke was altered too. In the few minutes Beca had been observing them, a handful of distinctly southern terms had been tossed out and Chloe was using bigger and more affluent words that were probably normal to people who had a social status to maintain.

This Chloe compared to the one Beca had met and relentlessly flirted with for months were two totally different people. And Beca can only surmise the change was because this is the social class Chloe mingled with on a regular basis. Beca doesn't know much about 'Chloe's other life' here in Georgia, but what she is learning, just by this one interaction, is just how much Chloe had to conform in order to fit in. It was shocking and sad knowing that the beautiful and radiant person she fell in love with had to be masked behind someone who was a snob.

"So what have you been up too? Have you finished law school?" After hearing all about the mundane happenings at the most recent social soiree that question peaked Beca's interest as she was bringing another oyster towards her mouth, "You know daddy's firm would love to have the Beale name attached to it again."

"Jennifer I told you at the funeral, I never went to law school," Chloe said, her upper crust socialite façade slipping just slightly, "I got accepted into Columbia's master's degree program for journalism. I chose that over law school."

"So you're still pursuing the starving artist lifestyle?" Beca stopped mid-chew to glare up at this bitch, "Law is in your blood, your art and writing are mere hobbies." Swallowing hard Beca watched the girl adjust her hair still blatantly unaware that she was listening to the conversation, "Don't you think it's time to get a real job?"

Ok now _that_ comment was uncalled for Beca thought washing her oyster down with a swig of beer.

Beca may be hurt and angry with Chloe, but she wasn't about to let _anyone_ talk down to Chloe like that. If so called 'friends' treated Chloe like this, berating with a satisfactory smile plastered across their faces, she can't imagine what her girlfriend's parents were like. Chloe was being picked on simply because she was different and Beca was finally seeing the kind of torment Chloe had been put through her entire life. It was one thing to be told things like this happened, but it's a completely different seeing it in action. And Beca wasn't going to allow this slow burn shit show happen to the person she loved.

Setting her glass down with a thump, Chloe and Jennifer's eyes shifted down to Beca as she pushed her chair back and stood.

"What you call Chloe's little ' _hobbies'_ ,"Beca used air quotes, "are actually her career and she's an extremely talented artist and photographer."

God Beca swooped in at just the right time and Chloe sent a grateful smile across the table.

"Oh I'm all for the arts and people expressing themselves," Jennifer floundered a little making Beca inwardly grin, "In fact I have season tickets to the symphony and sit on the local art museum's board of directors."

Beca's fairly certain this chick couldn't tell the difference between Chopin and Tchaikovsky or a Dali from a Van Gogh if her life depended on it.

"Oh, so you're an expert then," Beca easily questioned pressing a finger to her lips.

"An expert no," Jennifer placed a hand over her heart and laughed in this way that said she found Beca's question an annoyance, "but more affluent than the normal person, yes…I mean what kind of living can one make from pursuing a career in music and art."

Beca just rolled her eyes, making Chloe giggle from behind a hand, "Actually fairly decent, more than you'd expect really."

"Do tell?" Jennifer let the question linger. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Beca Mitchell…"

"How do you know so much about the subject?"

Stepping closer, Chloe placed a hand on Beca's shoulder in an effort to fend off the foul mouthed response that she knew was coming. She never liked Jennifer, she was the stereotypical snobby rich kid who preferred yachting and playing tennis at the country club, but Jennifer also had a vindictive and jealous side. Chloe only interacted with Jennifer when forced, which ended up being pretty much any time she was home from boarding school. Chloe hated the person she had to be around Jennifer, she hated gossiping about other people, and she hated knowing that Jennifer was nice to her face but talked about her behind her back.

"Beca's actually a music producer," Chloe cut in, hoping to alleviate some of the tension, "and a songwriter and composer, she's extraordinarily talented," she gushed.

Jennifer's eyes lingered on Beca and it just gave Beca this unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"Well the look certainly fits, you know with the tattoos and ear piercings," Jennifer toyed with her right earlobe for emphasis. "The alternative look just screams grunge rock."

"That's not particularly my style considering I'm a classically trained pianist with _multiple_ degrees in music from the University of Southern California. Jazz is what I love," a hand slipped to Beca's lower back telling her to calm down, "but I don't like to limit myself."

"I should guess not considering you need to make a living," Jennifer airily laughed, but was met with complete silence. "Really Chloe where did pick this one up? You have a habit of associating with people not of your…" she looked Beca up and down again, " _status_."

"Yeah will you have a habit of being a real bitch," Beca said to no one in particular.

"Well, the stereotypical musician bad girl attitude and language are _certainly_ prevalent," Jennifer ridiculed in a demeaning tone.

Beca just grinned, like a full on teeth showing grin, "Well you know refined sophistication really isn't my _thing_ …But I do have a bit of an attitude problem, so I agree with you on that." She motioned Jennifer closer and stage whispered, "I'm also arrogant too and I have a pretty good reason to be, I've got multiple Grammy's just collecting dust in my office and have had more top ten hits then you can count on two hands," she wiggled her fingers just to prove her point. "You on the other hand are just a snob flaunting _daddy's_ money."

Jennifer shifted her eyes away from Beca, "Didn't your parents teach you to choose your friends better Chloe?"

"Girlfriend," Beca coughed but ended up laughing, "I'm her girlfriend."

Ok, so Beca's first assumption about this whole encounter had been right, this girl is toxic to Chloe. Chloe had been through so much today that she didn't need this bitch talking to her in condescending tones, making her girlfriend feel totally defeated. It was amazing that Chloe had turned out to be the loving and caring human being that she is, considering the scum she was forced to hang around with. After this _one_ encounter Beca has seen the proverbial light and she doesn't blame Chloe for hiding who she truly is anymore.

" _Really_ Chloe," the disdain dripping from Jennifer's words infuriated Beca, "you know no self respecting southerner of your status should be living an alternative lifestyle."

"Oh for fucks sake, who uses the archaic nomenclature of 'alternative lifestyle' anymore," Beca used overdramatic air quotes and big words just to prove her point, "I mean really that's so nineteen ninety four. Her and I," she gestured rapidly between them, "we're together and it's the happiest I've been in my life."

"You were always a bit of a hippie Chloe," Jennifer brushed off the last comment.

Chloe was kind of in awe of Beca and how this whole situation was being handled. After everything that has happened between them Beca could have just have sat there and let Jennifer politely rip her to shreds, but Beca had stood up for her. It gave her hope that maybe there was a chance they can work past their differences.

"Yeah well, California has grown on me," Chloe grinned down at Beca, "much more liberal and welcoming than Roswell Georgia."

Jennifer checked her watch, "I'm heading down to the club, you should stop by for a drink. There are a few _guys_ I'd love for you to meet, I know how badly things ended with Derrick."

As much as both their sets of parents wanted them to date and have this upper class love affair, ending with an inevitable walk down the aisle after they both finished law school, Chloe just never saw the connection their parents did. Derrick was forced to ask her to the cotillion and she was forced to accept, but the entire night they never said more than a handful of words to each other. Derrick Ragland the third was a nice enough guy, but the only times she ever saw him again was at her family's funeral. Before that she hadn't thought about him in years so she can only imagine what convoluted story Jennifer had been telling everyone.

"Derrick?" Chloe practically screamed, but calmed slightly when Beca took her hand, "Why do you still bring him up? We never even dated and you were jealous he was my escort to cotillion and not yours."

Beca felt somewhat vindicated by Chloe finally breaking protocol and losing her cool.

Turning her head, Beca smiled lovingly at her girlfriend as she squeezed their joined hands, "Looks like he lost out."

"Yeah he did," there was sparkle in Beca's eyes, one Chloe wasn't expecting, it was adoration, and was something that always made her heart flutter uncontrollably, "but I found someone better."

"Damn right you did," Beca whispered never breaking eye contact.

"You may not understand or care Jennifer, but Beca isn't someone I saved off the street to support my hippie alternative lifestyle," Chloe had grown a little backbone just by having Beca there, "she's my everything and the best thing that's ever happened in my life." There was an annoyed mocking laugh, but her gaze was fixated on Beca, "There's a reason I didn't tell anyone I was in town, I didn't want to be judged. Beca's helping me tie up some loose ends so I can get back to my real home."

Unbeknownst to either of them, they had been instinctively leaning in closer with each word Chloe said and before they knew it their lips connected. It startled Beca at first and, considering the semi-surprised hum of approval she heard, Chloe felt the same way. It was a little strange, they hadn't kissed in what felt like forever, but neither of them were making attempts to push the other away.

"Well Chloe," Jennifer curtly said and the two jumped apart, "it was nice seeing you."

"Likewise," breaking their gaze Chloe set her eyes back on Jennifer, "give my best to your parents."

The formal pleasantries were back and Beca could tell that both the women standing beside her were glad this brief interaction was over.

"Take care," with one last condescending look at Beca, Jennifer turned on her heels and quickly walked away.

They ended up just staring at Jennifer until she was out of sight and Beca dropped the hand she had been holding. The silence just grew as they both refused to acknowledge the kiss that just happened and in that instant Beca knew Chloe regretted it. And as if on cue, Chloe quickly bent down and picked up her purse while mumbling something about using the bathroom. All Beca could do was nod and fall back down into her chair and down the rest of her beer.

Thankfully the waiter showed up to the table to take their order not long after Chloe returned and it gave them a little reprieve from the complete and utter silence they'd been sitting in. Beca was hoping to at least acknowledge the kiss, but Chloe had other plans. And much like everything else, Chloe brushed it off and Beca gave a snarky reply and before they knew it they had come full circle again with their arguments again.

Setting her fork aside Chloe balled her hand into a fist, "What, now you're going to get upset because I wanted to come back home alone?"

"You could've picked up the fucking phone and called me," Beca shot back.

"And say what exactly," grey-blue eyes narrowed accusingly and it made Chloe furious, "hey _babe_ I know we haven't talked for a month, but I'm heading home for the weekend don't follow me. Bye."

Cutting into her Flounder, Beca flippantly said, "Well for starters it would've been a nice gesture for you to take some initiative and call me for once."

"I _asked_ you to call me two days ago."

"I know but why do I always have to make the effort? Oh and just so you know," stabbing into the freshly cut piece of fish Beca didn't even look up, "I wouldn't have declined _your_ call."

"Oh whatever," Chloe didn't have a valid response because Beca was completely right. Her crab stuffed shrimp scampi didn't even look appealing anymore and she pushed the half eaten dish away. "Beca I glad you're here, but I just wanted to do this on my own."

"You want to do a lot of things on your own until you need my help."

Beca's accusation sliced right through Chloe like a finely sharpened blade and she deflated.

"I still need you," Chloe whispered rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hand, "I need you every single day."

"Then why keep me at arms length?" Chloe just shrugged and Beca was getting tired of the reluctance to tell her anything, "I thought I was helpful this afternoon at the cemetery. For the first time it felt like you needed me."

"I did need you, but I didn't realize it until I saw you," letting people help was an inner demon Chloe had been fighting since day one in therapy. "You don't know how much stronger I felt just having you hold me in front of my sister's grave."

"Then why do I still feel so used, like the pathetic high school kid who has a crush on the star cheerleader and constantly lets them walk all over them?" Beca set her fork aside.

"I'm not doing that to you Beca, I swear," Chloe shot back in defense.

Chloe had fucked up and admitted that she has been a terrible girlfriend, what else did she need to say? She knows that she has been stringing Beca along by apologizing and arguing and apologizing and arguing, yet Beca was still hanging on when others would have already jumped ship.

"Your life hasn't been the only one fucked up this month Chloe," Beca rested an elbow on the arm of the chair, "I'm dealing with a lot of _shit_ right now too and I'm not just talking about how people now follow my every move," she hid her face behind a hand. "I constantly think about you, I wonder if you're having a good or a bad day and I stay awake at night wondering why I'm not there holding you while you cry yourself to sleep," she rushed out running low on air at the end. "You could've given me anything Chloe, _anything_. A text, a phone call or a even a Facebook post telling me how you're _really_ doing, but I got nothing."

For once, Chloe was thankful there was only one other couple sitting at opposite end of the patio. Even though the weather was perfect, it was almost like the restaurant was purposely not sitting anyone outside so that the celebrity, having a romantic dinner with her girlfriend, could have some privacy.

"And you think I've had it any better," Chloe harshly whispered sitting forward in her chair. Beca's cheeks flushed red with anger or maybe it was embarrassment, she wasn't really sure and she didn't care to ask, "My world is falling apart now thanks to you. I admit I had my hang ups but I was dealing with them the best way I knew how."

Beca rolled her head against the back of the chair and groaned, "No you weren't, you just think you were." She and Stacie's conversation hit her and a piece of the puzzle locked into place making her head snap up, "Remember at Outside Lands when I told you _I_ was walking a tight line between ok and not ok?" Chloe's eyes kind of went wide, "I see now that _you_ were doing the same thing, but under different circumstances."

Chloe's anger boiled over, "No! You don't get to compare our lives."

"But you already have," Beca fought to keep her voice steady as her hands gripped the side of the chair, "you fucking told me we've led similar lives. You," lifting a hand she pointed with malice across the table making Chloe flinch, "even said it's what drew you to me in the first place."

"I just said that to make you feel better," that was a lie and Chloe can't believe she said it.

"Yeah well," balling her napkin up Beca tossed it on the table, "apparently our whole relationship was built around you telling me what I wanted to hear." Drumming her fingers on the armrest she sighed, "I feel like I was duped into falling in love with someone I don't really know."

Chloe sunk further into her chair, using a hand she worked out a knot on the side of her neck, "You don't know what I've been through growing up."

"But I wanted to know."

"You don't now?" Chloe asked dropping her hand.

This whole trip had been eye opening for Beca; from the drive in from the airport, to the cemetery, to the interaction with one of Chloe's fake friends. She has learned more about Chloe Beale in the span of forty-eight hours then she had the whole time they'd been dating. And it's not like Beca was here just for the sake of knowing, she truly wanted to learn about the person she loved.

Beca thinks she sees the true Chloe; she has to have because she wouldn't have fallen in love so hard, but honestly she is more confused than ever.

"I don't know what I want anymore Chlo," Beca whispered, "I just don't know what else I need to do to prove to you that I want to be by your side, no matter what," she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand then reached for her empty glass.

"Beca I…" Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose, at times it was like her emotions were spinning out of control and she didn't know which way to turn. "I don't know how to ask you for help and I've sucked at communicating with you. My whole life I've had to bury who I am to be what my parents wanted me to be," She's working on that aspect of her life, it's the whole reason she's in Roswell, so Beca needs to be patient. "But I don't have to be that way with you, for once I don't. So I'm sorry I've been so distant with you, I never meant for things to get this bad between us. When I left," Beca's eye shot to hers, waiting for an answer, "I never intended for us to be separated this long and I never meant for our only communication to be through texts…I just didn't want you seeing the anger and pain I was going through because I'm ashamed that I allowed myself get this screwed up."

Tapping the side of her glass Beca nodded, she had gone though something similar the first few weeks she had started therapy so she understands. Except she didn't keep it all bottled up and she didn't cut off all ties with her friends because she had someone like Chloe to talk to. Chloe had been there through some of her darkest moments and probably never knew it.

"And I understand, I really do, more so than most. Therapy can bring out the best and worst parts if us."

"It does…"

Taking in a breath Beca slowly let it out as their eyes locked, the next thing was going to hurt both of them but it needed to be said.

"I'm still completely in love with you, but our relationship isn't healthy," Chloe's bottom lip trembled slightly and Beca felt horrible, "I'm tired of being treated like I'm only needed when you say so, I can't do it anymore."

"Beca, we can get through this," reaching for her purse Chloe opened the zipper and pulled out her doctor's card and a small brochure. She wasn't sure if bringing this up was going to help them, but it was her last shot. "I'll never be able to recover if I lose you, because then I'll have lost _every_ person I've ever loved."

"But all we do is argue and hurt each other and it's exhausting," Beca really didn't have much more fight left in her. Resting her head against the back of the chair she closed her eyes, "I'm exhausted."

"Come with me to therapy," the words rushed out in one long unrecognizable word so Chloe repeated it slower and added, "Dr. Worthington said it would be good for us, he actually encourages couples counseling."

Lifting her head from the back of the chair Beca saw Chloe looking at her expectantly, "We're past the point of the last ditch effort Chlo."

"Lets just go talk to him…"

"I don't need to explain to another person how fucked up our relationship is."

Chloe let out an annoyed sigh, she was trying and Beca was just shutting her down.

"I know we're in a bad place and all we do is fight," Chloe paused and was met with silence, "but I mention having a third person just listen and make unbiased observations about our fucked up situation so we can potentially move past this," shifting in her seat she crossed her legs and glared, "and you aren't even willing to listen. How mature of you…"

Beca scoffed, "Oh I'm not mature? I came here for _you_ ," she pointed across the table, "I answer every one of _your_ ," she harshly pointed again, "messages and _I'm_ ," she jabbed her chest, "not mature. I'll admit I'm far from perfect, but the way I see it, I'm the only one acting like an adult right now." Reaching for her glass of water she took a quick sip then set it aside, "I told you I wanted you in all your fucked up glory and I also said that I'd do whatever it takes to help you, but I figured this would be a two way street. And so far it's been a one way and now I'm at a dead end with no way to turn around."

"So you don't want an us anymore," Chloe quietly asked.

"No, not if us is like this," Beca ran a hand through her hair working out the knots while avoiding eye contact and trying not to cry. "We're holding so much animosity towards each other that we can't even be happy just sitting together. Are you happy right now?" She heard a quiet no as she dropped her arms, "Me either…"

"I want us to be like we were before," Chloe confessed, "but I don't know how to fix it. I mean fuck Bec…" she bit her lip, the pain and sadness she saw on Beca's face, she knew mirrored of her own, "I don't remember the last time you told me you loved me."

"You haven't exactly been forthcoming with those words either," Beca whispered averting her eyes.

Chloe knew Beca was in love with her, even before being told a few minutes ago, she had no doubt about that, but for the past month they hadn't felt any love for each other. Chloe wants to get that feeling back, she needs it, because she doesn't know if she can survive without loving and being loved by Beca.

"Please come with me to therapy," Chloe said after a few minutes of complete silence, "Dr. Worthington thinks sometimes loved ones just need to sit and listen to each other to understand." She wasn't interrupted so that was promising. "I can tell you everything we've ever talked about and I can explain how it affects me, but let's face it, we're so broken you probably won't believe me. If you come with me you can see what I go through and we can talk about it, we can talk about what I do and have done and how that effects you and we can talk about us and begin to fix us. And it'll be in a totally neutral environment with someone who'll stop us before things can get out of hand."

Beca nodded, "I guess there's some truth to that."

"He told me part of _my_ healing process also needs to involve open and honest discussions with you. So can you come with me?" Chloe questioned hopefully.

Beca just shrugged, not one hundred percent sold on the idea, "Can I think about it? Can we at least compromise on that?"

"Sure," Chloe gave a hesitant smile, thankful she hadn't outright been denied. "I'm meeting with him on Wednesday at four," she handed over the card pointing out the address, "all you have to do is show up."

Reading the name and address Beca noticed it wasn't far from her studio and it kind of upset her knowing that, for the past two weeks since she had been back, Chloe had been so close yet so far away.

Beca pocketed the card, "I won't make any promises."

"Fair enough…"

Tilting her chin in the direction of the pamphlet in Chloe hands Beca asked, "What's that?"

Setting the brochure on the tabletop Chloe ran her fingers over the frayed edges. She'd must have read it at least a hundred times and looked at the website even more before deciding to go to the retreat. It wasn't a rehab facility, which was reassuring, it was more along the lines of a wellness spa with the benefits of individual and group counseling as well as other activities geared around improving a persons mental and physical wellbeing. To her it seemed like an all inclusive resort with the added benefit of continuing and improving the progress she'd already begun with Dr. Worthington. It wasn't intensive or rigidly structured, she could come and go as she pleased, and it was totally geared around what the individual and their doctor felt was best for them.

Originally, Chloe wasn't going to go because it had been brought up on her first day in therapy, but she soon learned it wasn't just a gimmick. Dr. Worthington was an active participant on the clinical side of things, he volunteered all his time, and even dedicated an entire month twice a year for in house counseling. After hearing all that and asking random questions over the last few weeks she had decided to go so she could continue her face to face sessions with Dr. Worthington.

Almost as a bonus, the place also served the same purpose for couples and Dr. Worthington even mentioned how he's had numerous couples attend and have great success reconnecting and building strong foundations. And Chloe liked the fact that there were activities designed to help relationships regain each others trust, but the biggest draw had to be the fun things they could do together. It was things her doctor said were meant to take them both out of their comfort zones and force them to communicate in ways that would enhance and grow their bond while learning to manage conflicts and trust each other.

Chloe didn't see this as a solution to fix everything, but it along with couples counseling could be the thing that puts them back on track or it could be the place where they can mutually call it quits.

"So this," Chloe slid the brochure across the table, "is like…well it's really hard to explain," she gave an uneasy laugh watching Beca pick it up.

" _The Lodge At Fallen Leaves_ ," Beca read out loud, "enhance your sense of inner wellness and mental health at a private, comfortable lakeside resort." Looking up she smirked, "Sounds like a rich persons rehab."

"It's not," Chloe reassured, leaning over she gently opened the folds and pointed to a few pictures of the accommodations, "It's about as far from a rehab as you can get…Is it more private and exclusive than some of the other places people could go? Yeah, probably." She seemed to have Beca's attention, so she used Dr. Worthington's approach to the retreat to do the convincing, "I won't say anymore because I want you to do research and judge it for yourself. So take that and go online and learn what it's all about, their website is super informative. Then if you come Wednesday," their eyes connected and Beca's softened slightly, "you can ask Dr. Worthington all the questions you want."

Flipping the brochure over Beca read the brief synopsis of how the place was beneficial for individuals and couples.

"So like, you're going," Beca set the brochure aside.

"Yeah I'm going," Chloe tried to sound upbeat, but it felt like Beca's question was mocking her, "my doctor is spending the entire month there so for the sake of keeping up with my sessions in person, I'm going too. The area is breathtaking and reminds me of a place I stayed at in Switzerland."

For once Beca was finding out something before Chloe does it, "Is it a hotel?"

"Kind of, they have regular rooms, but I booked a two bedroom cabin down by the lake, for some extra privacy and so I can paint," it felt like home with her own space and that was a huge draw for Chloe, "I can bring Billie and there's a small kitchen and laundry room."

"So a whole month?"

"Yep!" For once they weren't fighting and it made Chloe feel like Beca was being a little bit receptive to this whole idea. "I don't have to check in until Sunday, but I'm heading up Friday morning to get settled and have my usual session with Dr. Worthington that afternoon," for good measure she added, "Then I'll relax over the weekend, do some hiking and check out the little town."

Beca nodded trying to decipher the meaning behind Chloe's explanation because she wasn't blind to the fact that Chloe had rented a private cabin with _two_ rooms.

"Did you want me to go?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Chloe let out a puff of air, "I mean I'd like for you to, but no pressure," she held up her hands in defense. "It's one on one time where we can live together and work on our communication and relationship, I think it could be good for us."

"I don't know Chloe," Beca rested an elbow on the table and looked down at the brochure, "I mean it seems kind of lame, like the only way to save our relationship is to go to a summer camp."

"You know what, forget I offered," Chloe snatched the pamphlet from under Beca's elbow and shoved it back in her purse. If Beca was going to be a bitch and make fun of her then they really were over.

"Oh Chloe come on," Beca's voice raised in shock, "it's just you have to admit a place like that really is," her mouth snapped shut at the death glare she received.

"Beca just shut up, don't you dare say another fucking word," Chloe's tone was icy and sharp. Motioning for the waiter's attention she quickly put on a smile as she signaled they were ready for their bill. Once he stepped inside she dropped the happy façade as she turned back to Beca, "This is something I'm already doing and I was hoping you could come too, but if you'd rather sit here and make it into a big joke, go ahead. I'm still going, especially since I quit _my job for you_ and have all this free time on my hands until January when I start at the Chronicle."

"But what about us?"

"Oh whatever you just spent," Chloe lowered her voice and mockingly checked her nonexistent watch, "the entire day telling me how we're practically over anyways. So it's up to you to decide where we go from here. Together or not together the choice is yours, but once you decide feel free to let me know because if I need to start moving on from you I'd like to start sooner rather than later."

The waiter approached and Chloe quickly took out her credit card and handed it over. Beca didn't move or say anything as the remainder of their dinner was packaged up in to go boxes. After signing the bill and thanking the waiter, Chloe looked across the table to find Beca practically crying as she typed a message into her phone with shaky hands. Even though it broke Chloe's heart she didn't let it sway her anger.

"Can you take me back to the hotel?"

"Yeah sure no problem…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't break you guys! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!


	13. Chapter 13

Hurling a tennis ball into the air, Beca laughed as Gizmo darted back and forth as it fell from the sky then leapt to catch it in his mouth.

"Let me see your little puggle do that!" Beca animatedly taunted as she kneeled down to congratulate Gizmo after he dropped the tennis ball at her feet.

"Rocky's just a chill dude," Jesse laughed.

"No he's _lame_ ," picking up the tennis ball Beca threw it across Marina Green and Gizmo immediately chased after it, "even Billie, who's smaller than Rocky, likes to play fetch."

It was Jesse's half day at work and for the past few hours he'd been hanging out with Beca. He had hoped when he was invited over that it was because Beca wanted to talk about the Chloe situation, but they've done none of that. So far she had been dodging all his lead in questions and it was annoying because they were best friends who talk about everything, well everything except for this.

A few days ago Chloe had stopped by to see Aubrey so Jesse is fully aware of what's going. Things were bad, really bad, and the seemingly happy and perfect couple were on the verge of a horrible breakup. Chloe had told them over dinner that if Beca didn't show up to couples counseling this afternoon that they were over. So today was Beca's last shot, but he didn't know if he would be able to convince Beca of that.

"Much like me, Rocky doesn't like to run," Jesse said bending down to reattach Rocky's leash.

"So once your kids arrive," the biggest grin spread across her best friends face as Beca gave Gizmo the hand signal to drop the tennis ball, "will he be the jealous big brother?"

Moving his eyes away from Rocky, Jesse shrugged, "Well he _is_ an only child."

"Hey," picking up the tennis ball Beca threw it again, "there are benefits to being an only child."

"Like what?"

"You don't have to share your toys, you're _always_ your mom's favorite and…"

"And you have a predisposition to sarcasm," Jesse grinned getting a shove. "I think the Rockstar will be fine with the new additions to the family."

Resting her hands on her hips Beca watched Gizmo trot back over, "I know it's early, but did you guys pick out names?"

"Surprisingly yeah…" Jesse answered proudly. It was nice to finally agree on _something_ after stressing to the max about strollers and birthing plans. "Parker and Paige Swanson, Aubrey wanted that out of the way because," he hesitantly moved his eyes away from Beca, "Chloe's helping us decorate and is doing artwork for the kid's nursery."

"Oh nice…"

"She and Aubrey were up there for two hours a couple nights ago laying out all the plans."

"Chloe will do great," Beca tried to sound upbeat, but Jesse didn't buy it, "she's an awesome artist."

It was clear from the glare he was just shot that the topic of Chloe was strictly off limits, but Jesse didn't care, "You want to talk about her or last weekend?"

Beca shrugged as she readjusted her sunglasses, "Nope."

"Oh come on Beca," Jesse chided while shifting Rocky's leash to his opposite hand, "I know what happened in Roswell and I know that she gave _you_ ," he pointed, "an ultimatum about your relationship because you laughed at her attempt to fix it."

"Then you I guess you know _everything_ ," Beca stressed.

Jesse was actually surprised when he came home from work and found Chloe sitting at his kitchen table talking to Aubrey. It was the first time he'd seen her since the whole incident in Malibu and she looked like she had been put through the wringer. Chloe was a complete wreck and totally heartbroken over the situation with Beca and she felt totally responsible for it. Jesse isn't trying to take sides because they both need to cut each other a little slack, but Beca _needs_ to go to couples counseling and she _needs_ to listen to what Chloe has to say.

"She knows what she did hurt you and she regrets everything," Jesse blurted with a guilty expression, "She wants to try and work things out."

Clipping the leash on Gizmo, Beca picked up the tennis ball, "I guess avoiding me is her feeble attempt to fix things then."

The bitterness made Jesse angry, "Beca, you need to admit that you fucked up too."

"I've never had a dad so quit acting like you're mine…" Beca began walking across the park with Gizmo trotting happily beside her forcing Jesse to run to catch up.

Jesse was desperate, Aubrey had practically forced him into visiting Beca today. So it's not like he can go home empty handed and avoid the Beca topic all night, Aubrey wouldn't stand for it.

Looking over Jesse pleaded, "Chloe obviously still means a lot to you otherwise you wouldn't have flown to Atlanta." Beca just continued to glare straight ahead as she marched across the park, "The Beca I know has no problem dropping people from her life that she doesn't care about, but you can't with Chloe."

"Because I fucking love her dude!" Beca halted her movements and clinched her fists her side, "Is that what you want to hear?"

"She loves you too," Jesse simply stated after a beat of silence, "I heard her say it myself."

"She sure has a funny way of showing it," Beca sulked as she started moving again, this time at a slower pace, "especially after giving me that ultimatum about our relationship."

Reaching out Jesse grabbed his best friend's arm and brought her to a stop again.

"You're as much to blame as her, so step up and take some responsibility for the way you've been acting," Jesse scolded making Beca avert her eyes.

"Look, she's implanted herself into my life so fluidly," Beca rolled her hands like waves, "that I don't know how to function without her. I just really want her back," she slumped her shoulders in defeat, "but all we do is argue and you're right I've been a jerk…"

Jesse knew Beca finally admitting she was part of the problem was a start, "Well you need to figure out something otherwise you'll lose her."

As they walked in silence for a few minutes, Beca knew Chloe was going through an emotional rollercoaster and it had been unfair to push all the blame on her simply because Chloe had been the one who ran. Now she just feels guilty and embarrassed for the way she acted especially while they were in Roswell. She had antagonized the whole situation by pushing her pain and resentment onto Chloe during an already stressful time and she _really_ fucked up by basically brushing off Chloe's suggestion to make things right.

Moving her sunglasses to the top of her head Beca sighed, "She asked me to go to therapy with her this afternoon."

"Really?" Jesse had been waiting for this opening.

"Chloe said it was," Beca looked down at Gizmo whose head perked up at the mention of her girlfriend's name, "to get a better understanding of her mindset and the shit she goes through…"

"You may not want to believe it, but family probably isn't all of Chloe's issues or fears," Beca's eyes remained focused on Gizmo so Jesse added, "She's not necessarily worried about how you function as a couple, it's more than likely how she thinks you perceive her."

"So you think couples counseling can be a good thing?"

"I think so. Aubrey and I go…" Jesse reassured once Beca's eyes ventured back to his. He'd never told anyone that they go a few times a month, but it has done wonders for their relationship, "It helps us to keep in check with each other on things we might otherwise overlook."

Aubrey was the queen of therapy so Beca should've guessed she would drag him to something like that.

Beca lightly laughed, "It must be tough having to listen to her control that situation too."

The laughter died away when Jesse frowned, "It's not a joke," he bluntly said, "we take our time there seriously."

"Sorry," Beca defensively held her hands up, "I didn't realize things were that bad."

"People don't go to couples counseling just when things are _bad_ ," Beca was clearly mocking him and now Jesse understands how Chloe felt when she said Beca had laughed at the idea. "We started going before we got married," he felt vindicated when the smirk on her face dropped. "Her church has these mandatory sessions with the priest just to make sure we were both ready to make that commitment. I didn't think we needed it, so _I_ was the reluctant one," he pointedly stared. "It turned out to be really great and we learned a lot about each other. So after the wedding we just kind of continued."

"So your marriage isn't falling apart?"

Jesse just shook his head no and smiled, "Stronger than ever."

"You think I should go don't you?"

"I won't tell you it's easy or that it's fun," Jesse shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and they started walking again. "But what I can tell you is that it helps to discuss things before it gets to the point of resentment."

For the first time, Beca saw his point, "But what if we're past the point of fixing us."

"Then at least you'll know you both tried," Jesse replied.

The statement hit Beca right in the heart, "I think I'll go."

"Good…"

"Now let me ask you this," Beca briefly paused, "have you ever been to a couples retreat?"

Beca had researched the shit out of The Lodge At Fallen Leaves and everything she read pointed to it being a legit place. It really was more of a resort atmosphere, but as a bonus it had tight security, so there was no chance of paparazzi finding out she was there.

"We've been twice," Jesse just grinned, "last year we went for our anniversary, it's where we really discussed starting a family."

"What happened to her five year plan," Beca laughed.

"We just talked about it there," Jesse's face went bright red, "we didn't decide to stop taking any precautions until a few months ago."

" _Dude_ ," Beca playfully jabbed him with her elbow, "why you getting all squeamish and formal? You're having twins, it's pretty obvious that you didn't use protection."

"Anyways," Jesse lightly punched Beca's shoulder making her take a dramatic step to the side, "the retreat sounds gimmicky, but the one we went to is actually fun." Beca was messing with Gizmo but he could tell she was intently listening, "It was by a lake and had tons of couples activities and chances to be romantic and reconnect. We did The Lodge of Fallen something."

"Fallen Leaves," Beca interjected, "The Lodge At Fallen Leaves," Jesse just vigorously nodded, "that's where Chloe wants us to go."

"That place is great, it's beautiful and peaceful," Jesse rambled on as they walked, "and we had a total blast. Honestly if we didn't have to go to therapy, we wouldn't have known we weren't on vacation."

As they worked their way back to her house and crossed the street Beca had to endure Jesse's movie worthy description of how great The Lodge At Fallen Leaves was. And for the last few months she has been on this whole journey of self improvement, so this might be the place to really solidify what she has already started along with getting her and Chloe's relationship back on track.

"Ok dude shut up, I'm not sold, but I'll think about it," Beca said checking her watch when they stopped in front of her house. "Thanks for the talk bro…"

Jesse held out his hand and curled it into a fist and they did a little fist bump, "No problemo, it's why I'm your lesbro."

"We talked about this, lesbro isn't a thing," Beca smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch! Ok fine," Jesse ducked away from the second hand while rubbing his head, "Can you at least let me know how things go with your girl crush?" Beca nodded and waved as he backed away, "Good, then the Rockstar and I are off, we're surprising my babies momma on our way home."

Beca typed her passcode into the keypad next to the garage door and it automatically started opening, "Come on Giz let's get you some treats for catching all those tennis balls."

* * *

"So Chloe," Dr. Worthington smiled as she got comfortable on the couch, "how are things today?"

Setting her purse at her feet Chloe crossed her legs, "Surprisingly good, in some ways I feel like my old self."

"Great, have you done some of the things we discussed," Dr. Worthington opened his notebook and scribbled down the date.

"Yep," Chloe gratefully smiled, "I got back into my running and workout routines and it's helped a ton."

Dr. Worthington smiled back, "See, getting up and moving helps pump those positive endorphins. I would imagine your painting has improved too."

Chloe timidly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear because besides laying awake late at night, painting is when she thinks about Beca the most.

"It has," Chloe's smile faltered slightly, "but I still have helpless moments that influence my art and my life."

"Well, your emotions are magnified right now so a variety of things can trigger how you feel at any particular moment. It can be startling, but it's all perfectly normal," Chloe silently nodded at the older man's gentle reassurance.

"So you're positive I don't need medication?" Chloe asked.

Dr. Worthington rested an elbow on the arm of his chair and looked over at his patient who was practically picking the fingernail polish off her pinky with her thumb.

"No," he eventually answered with ease, "you're actions and everything you tell me, give me no indication that we need to take that measure. Would it make you feel better if I prescribed you something?"

Honestly, Chloe kind of expected it when she first showed up so frazzled and distraught while rambling things off a mile a minute.

"I really don't know," Chloe glanced around the neatly decorated office before focusing back on Dr. Worthington, "I always figured therapy consisted of medication and giant leather couches to lay down on while confessing my inner most thoughts."

"I'm old school but not _that_ old school," he joked back making them both laugh. "I like to think that talking is the best medicine."

"Beca says that too," Chloe looked towards the window and frowned. She and Beca have had no communication since their disastrous dinner in Roswell last weekend and it's been unsettling to say the least.

"Have you reached out to Beca?" Dr. Worthington wrote in his notebook,

"I tried," sighing deeply Chloe slumped against the couch cushions, "but we argued over texts again."

"I told you calling is a much more effective method of conveying what you need or want from her," Dr. Worthington wasn't reprimanding Chloe, instead he was gently reminding her that written connotations come off drastically different than when they are verbalized.

"I regret it…I regret a lot of things I've said and done to her lately," Chloe bounced her crossed leg.

Dr. Worthington didn't look up from his notebook as he wrote, "Do you think that maybe, subconsciously, you were hoping to argue so you wouldn't have to tell her you were going to Roswell?"

"I suppose…"

"And how'd that work out?"

Thinking back on the situation Chloe wished she had done things differently because maybe their relationship wouldn't be stuck in limbo right now.

"It backfired pretty spectacularly," Chloe confessed.

"How so?" Dr. Worthington looked up from his notebook.

Chloe bit her lip, "She found out where I was and came to me…"

"She came to Roswell?" Dr. Worthington asked, before Chloe could answer there was a light knock on the door, "Yes Melissa?"

A distraught looking secretary entered the room, "I'm sorry to disturb you…" the older woman's head ducked out of Chloe's view and she heard quiet whispering for a few seconds before reappearing, "but I have a Beca Mitchell claiming she's supposed to be part of your session," Chloe immediately sat up straighter. "I informed her of the clinic's rules, but she has continued to be rude and persistent."

The last part made Chloe lightly laugh because yeah, Beca Mitchell pretty much told people what was going to happen whether the other party liked it or not. The situation could play out in two ways, either by being 'rudely persistent' or going the sweet and charming avenue, both of which Chloe found sexy in completely different ways.

"Give me one second," the door gently closed and Dr. Worthington turned back to Chloe, "I know we've discussed her being here and I just assumed that you had decided against it."

"No I asked her to come but then we fought about it…" Chloe knew there was no way to sugar coat their situation, "I had no idea she was coming."

"Do you want her to leave?" Chloe just shook her head no, "Good, I think this will be good for you two. Just remember, Rome wasn't built in a day," Dr. Worthington smiled as he stood.

"I'm giving you fair warning, she can be standoffish and defensive when she thinks she's being singled out. Oh and aside from the whole music prodigy thing, she's highly intellectual and she'll hide it behind this awkward persona," Chloe rushed out because even she wasn't sure how Beca's attitude would be this afternoon. "But underneath it all she's a very caring and loving person and once she drops her guard, that'll shine through."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dr. Worthington said with a smile before opening the door again. There was a few seconds of brief conversation before he eventually closed it and returned to his chair. "She just needs to sign some paperwork, it'll be just a few minutes."

"Oh ok…" reaching down Chloe moved her purse away from her feet and underneath the small coffee table so Dr. Worthington wouldn't see how nervous she really was.

As the minutes ticked by and they lightly chatted it finally sank in that Beca was actually here. It had been selfish to give Beca an ultimatum about their relationship then just _expect_ her to show up, without any doubts, ready to put the effort in after all the shit Chloe had put her through this last month. Yet, now that Beca was actually here, Chloe knew that despite everything that has happened, Beca is willing to try to make things work if she is.

"So, now that she's here, how's this going to work?" Chloe curiously asked.

"Not much different than our conversations," Dr. Worthington quickly shut his notebook hearing a light knock and stood, "I'm just here to offer guidance and suggestions and to ask the questions that will allow each of you to see things from a different perspective."

Chloe liked Dr. Worthington's approach to therapy, it's why she found him easy to talk to. Sometimes before she knew it, she was delving into some part of her past that's particularly painful and he's offering quick antidotes that help change her thought process so that she can move past it.

It was weird being the outsider watching as Dr. Worthington greeted Beca as she stepped through the door, because Chloe had always envisioned them arriving together. It was upsetting, Beca was just standing there juggling two coffee cups while shaking Dr. Worthington's hand and _purposely_ avoiding eye contact with her. That _never_ would've happened a month ago and was yet another indication of how broken they are.

"Miss Mitchell, please have a seat," Dr. Worthington gestured to the spot next to Chloe.

"Beca is fine," Beca's eyes finally landed on Chloe and she saw a flash of gratitude for being here. "Sorry I'm late," she held out a coffee cup and gave an apologetic smile, "I thought I had enough time to get us coffee and make it here on time. I probably should've drove, but it's whatever, I'm here now."

"Thanks Bec," accepting the cup Chloe noted how the logo was from their favorite coffee shop just a few blocks from here. Beca had gone out of her way to get this and the gesture didn't go unnoticed, "It's actually just what I needed."

"I went with the soy milk instead of regular like you always do," Beca scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed that she knew all of Chloe's orders by heart. Hesitantly looking away she quickly slipped her bag to the ground.

As Dr. Worthington predicted, Beca stepped towards the loveseat directly opposite of Chloe. It was typical behavior of couples that were distant from each other. It signified they wanted to see each other, but that reaching out and comforting one another wasn't a viable option at the moment.

Dr. Worthington cleared his throat once everyone was comfortable, "Beca, thank you for coming."

"Yeah absolutely," Beca gave a hesitant smile and Chloe shot her a mouthed 'thank you'.

Dr. Worthington smiled, "So a quick rundown of my rules. I do _not_ tolerate foul, disparaging or derogatory remarks directed towards each other," he said glancing between the two, "I understand people get annoyed and upset, but there will be no yelling. Yelling won't solve anything, it only intensifies the situation and makes it worse. Can we all agree to that?"

"I mean you probably won't get much out of us then," Beca flippantly said tapping her fingers rapidly against her cup. Her fingers froze when Chloe shot her a glare, "What?"

"Can you save your sarcastic remarks for later and just follow directions," Chloe said in exasperation.

They'd been in the same room for barely two minutes and Chloe could read the signs, they were already gearing up for an argument.

"Beca I have simple terms, you can either agree to them or you can leave," Dr. Worthington interrupted breaking the mounting tension, "What will it be?"

"I'll play by the rules," Beca conceded before sipping from her cup. "Believe it or not I do _care_."

Dr. Worthington looked at Beca, "About what?"

"About her and about us," Beca's eyes fluttered to Chloe's and they locked for a few seconds. She needed to give this a fair shot, she owed Chloe at least that much. "I just," she huffed out, annoyed she couldn't find the right words, "I don't know."

"That's ok…" Turning to Chloe, Dr. Worthington asked, "Why do you think you asked Beca to come in today as opposed to all those other times I've asked you to bring her?"

"I'm not sure," Chloe's answer was met with silence, the only thing that could be heard was the ticking clock, "I guess I'm worried I'll lose her if I don't show her something about my life."

"That's all I've ever wanted," Beca jumped in, but not in an abrasive or annoyed way, "I just want to be trusted enough to be to be involved in certain parts of your life."

"So did I," Chloe agreed playing with the lid on top of her coffee cup.

Looking up from his notes Dr. Worthington asked, "Where do think you two went wrong?"

They both just stared at each other trying to decipher when and where that happened.

"For me," Beca cautiously began, "I'd have to say the night Chloe left me. All she left behind was this note and that just left me with more unanswered questions."

Even though Beca was being tactful, her words stung and Chloe felt her anger building and she tried to remain calm.

"No, I think that's the excuse you've been telling yourself so you can justify your anger towards her. I want you both to look past that argument for the time being, because this sense of mistrust, in _both_ of you," Dr. Worthington looked left and right making eye contact with both of them, "began way before that incident."

Beca just had this deer caught in the headlights look and at any other time Chloe would've found it funny. Except today it wasn't, Beca had totally been caught off guard.

"I can't say that I didn't trust Beca," Chloe finally spoke, "because for the first time in my life she felt like the _first_ person I could trust."

"But you still refused to open up to her about your family, why?" Dr. Worthington asked.

How casually Dr. Worthington jumped right into the darkest part of Chloe's life surprised Beca. But what was even more surprising was that Chloe didn't seem fazed by it at all. Maybe Chloe really had been making progress during the time they'd been separated.

"Even when they were alive my family has always been a taboo subject for me," Beca was intently listening and watching her and it made Chloe shift uncomfortably in her seat, "I grew up in a very traditional southern town where you were expected to conform to certain social norms, social norms I was never comfortable in to begin with."

Beca held up a finger silently asking for the floor, "I saw that while you were talking to that bitch Jennifer," Dr. Worthington shot her a disapproving glare while Chloe giggled. "Sorry," she quickly apologized, "what I meant to say was, that chick was disrespectful and obnoxiously rude to Chloe in subtle and demeaning ways. I'm glad I saw that though," she nervously tapped her coffee cup, "well not like happy _happy_ or whatever."

"Why?"

Beca's answer was quick because she had thought a lot about that interaction, "It was the first time I saw the intense pressure she was constantly put under. It made me realize that the stuck up assholes back in her hometown never got a chance to see the amazing person I see every day. And I can't imagine having to hide who you are around anyone, even your own parents."

"It sucked, even though my family was privileged and had money, my life sucked," Chloe had never been more reminded of that than during that interaction with Jennifer. "My family's name carries a lot of weight and I was different, I always had been, and they made sure to remind me of it every day. So I just conformed to what they wanted because it was easier."

"And I get that," Beca took a swig from her coffee cup, "it was kind of traditional the way you two greeted each other," Chloe simply nodded, "I'd only ever seen stuff like that in movies."

"What did you see?" Dr. Worthington picked up his pen.

"The Chloe I know is just different from the Chloe I saw in Roswell…" Beca paused and it was very clear that the others were waiting on her to finish, "She was almost snobbish, speaking with this air of sophistication that I'm not used to. Chloe's generally very down to earth and easily approachable, she has this ability that makes you gravitate towards her. It's why I find her so easy to be around."

"So you've seen two sides of Chloe," Dr. Worthington read his notes, "Which do you think is the true one?"

Beca tapped the side of her coffee cup, "I think she falls somewhere in between."

Chloe nodded at that, "I agree because there are things from both words that I like. But for the sake of not having people ask me personal questions I lean more towards the happy and fun version of myself."

"California Chloe?" Dr. Worthington asked.

"Yes…"

"Beca," Dr. Worthington turned back to her, "on a daily basis, what version do you get."

Setting her cup on the small side table Beca was reluctant to answer, "It depends on the situation really. She's more vulnerable with me than anyone else except when it comes to her family. If they come up then she shuts down and I can see," raising a hand she twisted it next to her head, "the internal switch getting flipped."

"I see that with you too," Chloe admitted.

Beca's eyes shot to Chloe's in alarm and it was almost like Beca didn't want _anything_ focused on her. But the only way for this to work was if they were both completely honest about what they see and feel.

"You knew about my mom," Beca was caught off guard and scrambling, "you knew she died. I told you everything, I even took you to the cemetery!"

"How'd your mom die?" Dr. Worthington saw Beca's face drop and worry cross her features, "I'm just trying to get a better understanding of your defensiveness that's all."

"She had a massive cerebral aneurysm," playing with the clasp of her watch Beca took in a deep breath, "she had been working on a last minute recording session for some movie, one of the producers found her after grabbing them some coffee."

The autopsy revealed the aneurysm was caused by a defect in an artery wall that went unnoticed during regular checkups. Beca didn't really blame anyone, no one knew, and nothing could have prevented it. The only comfort she had was knowing that it all happened so fast that her mom never suffered. She just never got to say goodbye.

"Chloe said she died very young," Dr. Worthington finally spoke after a prolonged pause. He got a small nod and total eye contact avoidance from Beca, a clear indication that this subject was off limits. "It's tough to lose a parent, especially when it's least expected."

"Yeah tell me about it," Beca bitterly laughed wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "but _that_ doesn't make me feel any less guilty for not answering her last call."

"You know, I've noticed a very clear divide in people who experience some type of tragedy in their lives, particularly ones they feel responsible for," the couple's eyes landed back on Dr. Worthington as he carefully set down his pen. "Sometimes people fixate on the small inconsequential details totally unrelated to what happened or they worry about what they think _they_ did to cause the outcome," which in Chloe's case was the argument she had with her family. "The end result is always the same though, whatever happened was out of their control. Nothing they could've said or done would've prevented the event from happening."

Beca weakly nodded, "I accept what happened, and I know that even if I had answered her call she still would've died."

"And I know my parents would've found some reason to leave the night they died," Chloe admitted, "They probably never planned on staying very long to see me to begin with."

Even if Chloe would've kept up the ruse of being in law school and living the perfect life that had been laid out for her, her parents still would've found some excuse to leave. It was a hard thing to accept at first and one she probably never would've faced had she and Beca not had their argument.

"So how does that help define us?" Beca finally questioned gesturing between them.

"You both carry the same type of guilt, it just manifests itself in different ways." Beca's mouth popped open to protest but was quickly silenced when Dr. Worthington's hand shot up, "Take for example your status, I understand you're quite famous."

"Yes," Beca flatly stated, she didn't see how this was pertinent to their present situation, "I own a recording studio and I produce music and write songs for a living."

"She's being modest…" Chloe flashed Beca a grin, earning her a small smile hidden behind an eye roll.

Dr. Worthington removed a sheet of paper from the inside pocket of his notebook and read off some of the more significant accomplishments in Beca's career. Beca had to admit this guy had done his homework, but it also meant that Chloe actively talked about her and the whole DJ Titanium thing.

"That's quite a rap sheet for someone in their mid-twenties," Dr. Worthington said placing the paper back in his notebook.

"Thank you," reaching for her coffee cup Beca took a shaky swig, "I don't like using that stuff as leverage. As far as I'm concerned it just comes with the territory. I love making music and I guess that," she nodded in the direction of his notebook, "means I'm good at it."

"I've met a lot of people who _love_ making music and are good at it, but they haven't achieved the level of success that you have," Dr. Worthington curiously looked at Beca, "Why do you think that is?"

"Luck?"

The passive aggressive reply told him Beca knew exactly what the answer was and was acting like she didn't. She may not know or even understand the full meaning behind it, but Dr. Worthington knows Beca has a vague idea.

Beca was smart, Chloe had told him that, but he had also found a research paper coauthored by Dr. Susan Townsend, a child psychology professor, and Dr. Robert Murdock, a piano and composition professor, both tenured at USC. They specifically named the then eight year old Beca Mitchell as the papers principle subject and set out to prove a lesser known theory that a musically gifted person could also demonstrate a predisposition for high levels of functioning in other academic areas. All participants were given the same series of assessments multiple times to establish a baseline before a final standardized IQ test was combined with a comprehensive and intensive musicality test. It wasn't surprising to see that Beca Mitchell boarded on genius levels in every music related category, higher than anyone else tested, including college aged students, what was surprising was her score on the IQ test. She scored on the higher end of the gifted range, making her both musically and intellectually gifted.

"No…"

With downcast eyes, Beca whispered, "Music is all I've ever known and I'm good at it."

"Why do you create music?" Dr. Worthington asked directly.

The question was a completely opposite from Dr. Worthington's original train of thought, because he wanted to divert her attention so he could catch her off guard.

Beca shrugged as Chloe watched on waiting for an answer, "Look I can't _do_ anything else."

"I have a _published_ academic research paper focused completely on you that says otherwise," as he pulled out a copy of the psychology journal Beca swallowed hard. "According to them you're career opportunities were endless. They specifically mentioned…"

"I don't care what that paper says," Beca cut in motioning towards the journal in his hands, "And obviously neither did my mom because I never knew that thing existed until I found a copy of it while looking for her will."

"Your mom was musician too right?"

"Yes…"

"So that was something you two easily had in common," he crossed his fingers to emphasize their bond.

"Music was just easy for me," Beca stumbled for her words as she grew angrier by the second, "it was something I grew up around. I mean I have pictures of me at two," she held up her fingers to emphasize her point, " _two_ years old in a recording studio sitting at my mom's feet surrounded an entire orchestra. My usual toys weren't dolls or bikes, like normal kids, they were drumsticks and xylophones. And when kids were running around playgrounds I was roaming around movie studio soundstages and hanging out with producers and jazz musicians while my mom worked. So naturally," she slammed her coffee cup down on the table, "I gravitated to music and she eventually realized I was good at it."

"Bec," Chloe tentatively said, "breathe please."

Beca ran a hand through her hair and followed Chloe's advice, "She was able to give me the creative outlet I needed and when I surpassed her musically, she knew the right people that could help me."

Dr. Worthington set the paper down on the coffee table between them, "Am I right to assume that she never knew how smart you were until that?"

Beca shrugged, she had read that paper at least a dozen times and she still has no idea why her mom never said anything, "I mean I guess."

"Maybe she encouraged your musical ability because it was all _she knew_ …Like any parent she wanted to be involved in your life and music was an easy way for her to do that. It was a love you two shared and was an easy way to spend quality time together. And it gave you two the typical mother and daughter relationship you both needed." Dr. Worthington chose his next words carefully, "So after seeing the outcome in that research paper," he pointed to the coffee table, "she chose what she knew so that she could guide you every step of the way, but it probably created its own set of _challenges_ that she didn't anticipate. Advancing you musically took you away from normal childhood experiences didn't it?" He noted the uneasy silence in the room, "You probably question a lot of your actions today because you don't have those experiences to fall back on. And let me guess, you had a hard time making friends because of your unique ability? Much like Chloe, you didn't quite fit in with your peers and you didn't feel like you could trust them either, right? But instead of altering who you are to fit in like Chloe did, instead you just closed yourself off."

Anger flashed over her girlfriend's face and Chloe softly responded, "Bec, behind this he has a point," grey-blue eyes flipped to hers and relaxed slightly. "Trust me he isn't fishing for information."

"I had my mom, she was my best friend and was _all_ I needed," Beca heatedly replied even though everything Dr. Worthington said was right.

"I think that you hide who you really are behind the DJ Titanium persona," Dr. Worthington brought the tension down, "and you use your music to mask the pain because you lost the most important person in your life."

Beca went rigid in her seat, "So what if I do?"

Chloe saw the signs of a breakdown coming and all she wanted to do was comfort Beca, either by resting a hand on her girlfriend's thigh or lacing their fingers together so Beca could run a thumb in circles along her palm like she always does when frustrated or sad. Except she didn't, she didn't even move from her spot on the couch, instead she just sat there and waited.

"If your mom was still alive, do you think that you'd be as successful as you are right now?" He had just walked into a touchy subject again judging by the glare.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if she was still alive," Beca slumped her shoulders as her eyes drifted over to her girlfriend, "my life probably would've gone a different direction and I wouldn't have met Chloe."

Placing a finger to his lips Dr. Worthington studied Beca for a moment, "So let me ask you again, why do you think _you_ have obtained the level of success that you have?"

Beca was ticked off that he was just talking in circles, "I've told you."

"No you didn't, think deeper …"

"Beca give it a chance," Chloe pleaded, "please…"

Dr. Worthington's methods were at times confusing because he wanted the patient to discover the answer rather than just giving it. Chloe found it frustrating in the beginning too, but so far that tactic has been instrumental in the progress she has made.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Beca's voice rose in pitch as her hands nervously drummed against her knees. "Do you want me to say that I make music to compensate for her not being here?"

Dr. Worthington raised an eyebrow, "Keep going…"

"Fine," Beca was fuming at his evasiveness, "does me using music as a means to prove myself because the one person, the _one_ ," she held up a single finger, "critic that matters isn't here to tell me I'm doing a good job anymore, suit you better?"

So that caught Beca completely off guard and she crossed her arms over her chest in indignation. She was so mad because every word in that last statement was true and she hated that he had pulled the confession out of her. That was something _nobody_ knew and it was something she had fully intended on locking away forever and never speaking about.

"I think you do exactly that," Dr. Worthington quickly jotted the breakthrough down in his notebook. "You don't want anything to do with fame."

"You have no idea," Beca softly said rubbing her hands together, "I've only ever wanted a normal life and I just…"

"Your fame and how you deal with it and how it effects your relationship is a topic for another day," Dr. Worthington said and Beca visibly relaxed giving him a weak smile before he gently steered the conversation back on topic. "So, yes, I think you're constantly churning out music because the driving force in your life isn't there to tell you that you're good enough anymore. You have no one stopping," he smacked his fist against his palm, "you from overthinking everything and working too much."

"Is that why my perfectionist tendencies have magnified since she died?" Beca simply asked.

"Absolutely," Dr. Worthington agreed noting how it was rare for someone to freely admit to having that quality. "Just out of curiosity, what makes you finally say I'm done with a song?"

"I really don't know," Beca was being completely honest, "but what I do know is that I have Chloe now," she warmly smiled at her girlfriend, "and she kinda makes everything in my life normal again. I feel like I'm home with her."

Dr. Worthington instantly agreed, "Because she's filling the void you lost the day your mom died. She's giving you the balance you need and so much more."

Damn this guy was good, Beca thought. She did miss her mom's constant stream of loving encouragement because when she died, it stopped and her world spiraled out of control. Beca buried herself in her work and that constant nonstop grind caused her to come dangerously close to a nervous breakdown, but then she met Chloe and it was like her whole world righted itself. Being with Chloe made her feel normal and loved and it gave her this identity and purpose in life that was outside of music.

"Didn't know this was a session just for me," Beca breathed out making everyone laugh.

"It's not all going to be about you," Dr. Worthington shifted in his seat, "unless you want it to be," he joked.

It felt really good to be making some progress in understanding each other because Chloe didn't know a whole lot about what caused Beca to stress over her music or why she hid behind the DJ Titanium name. And it wasn't very often that someone's whole motivation for doing something was because of a lack of approval from a parent. But the scary thing for Chloe was that it wasn't that far off from her own story.

"No thanks," Beca rubbed her palms over her knees. She and Chloe smiled at each other, like really truly smiled for the first time in forever and it felt good, "It's someone else's turn in the hot seat."

"So, now I'd like to shift back to Chloe," Dr. Worthington spoke, "I like to run my couples sessions so that things aren't one sided. It's only fair."

"Oh ok," Chloe steeled herself. Taking a sip from her coffee cup she held it tightly in her hands, "Ask away I guess."

Dr. Worthington flipped back a couple pages in his notebook, "Beca mentioned a drastic shift in the way you act with her versus how you acted with an acquaintance back in Roswell." Looking up from his notes he asked, "Why did you feel the need to do that?"

"Old habits die hard I guess," Beca's eyes flashed to hers and Chloe knew that wasn't a good enough explanation. "When you come from a traditional southern family like mine, the way you speak and act has to represent your status otherwise you get looked down on."

"Understandable, but you didn't answer the question," Dr. Worthington pointed out before Beca could jump in.

Crossing her legs, Chloe thought for a few seconds, "Like I said, I never fit in with that crowd, but I learned to play the part. And that afternoon I just played the part."

"What like a game?" Beca asked with sarcasm. "Were you were just _playing_ the part of my girlfriend too?"

"Beca," Dr. Worthington sternly spoke, "don't pass judgment until you get the whole story. She let you finish so give her the same courtesy."

Beca just sat back and gestured to Chloe that she had the floor.

"From the time I was born I could never do anything right, I always seemed to let my parents down," Chloe took in a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves, "And the only way to gain my parents approval was to alter myself to their likes and dislikes."

"Why didn't you just rebel?" Beca asked.

Picking at the rim of her coffee cup, Chloe just shrugged, "It's easy to suggest that when you had a mom who allowed you to be independent and outspoken, but my parents were never given that opportunity growing up, so neither was I."

For a long time Chloe resented the fact that her parents never tried to break from tradition, but in the past few weeks she has learned to forgive them for it. Through some poking and prodding by Dr. Worthington, it became very clear that her parents were severely unhappy and living in a loveless marriage that had probably been doomed from the beginning. So they projected their attitudes and dislikes onto her and her sister as a means of coping with their own shortcomings.

"With my family, especially my dad, you didn't rebel because if you did, it was a bad reflection on him," Chloe let out a shaky breath. "He was a prominent member of society and _his_ children weren't allowed to fall out of line."

"But how can kids live like that?" Beca asked.

"Kids adapt because they thrive on positive reinforcement from their parents, teachers and even their peers," Dr. Worthington answered looking over at Beca. "Children are like little sponges, they see and hear everything. So if a parent or parental figure is dissatisfied with their actions, they'll do whatever it takes to gain that approval or in the case of their peers fit in." Turning back to Chloe he questioned, "When did you first realize you didn't have to alter who you were to be accepted?"

Chloe's answer was quick, because it was such a defining day in her life, "During an art class while I was away at boarding school…"

If Chloe's parents had their way she never would've taken the class to begin with, but it was part of the schools mandatory curriculum and they never had an option. The class was always her last one of the day so she and a handful of students always lingered to finish up that day's project or to chat with Dr. Adams, the art teacher.

Dr. Adams had always taken an active interest in Chloe's artwork, so it wasn't unusual to be asked about it after class. Words like surrealism and shading and perfect proportions were constantly tossed out and Dr. Adams always told Chloe that that she had the potential to be very successful. Chloe can still remember how nice it was to express that side of herself without being ridiculed so she embraced Dr. Adams criticism, praise and support. Dr. Adams was the first person to take an interest in not only her art but also her life and the older women eventually became the mother figure Chloe had been missing all her life.

"I felt like I really found my place," Chloe twisted the cardboard sleeve on her coffee cup, "Dr. Adams helped me break out of my shell and I was able to be the person I constantly had to hide."

Dr. Worthington followed up with, "And what did your parents think?"

Chloe frowned remembering the scathing phone calls she would get when Dr. Adams praised her artwork in progress report that were sent home every few weeks, "They hated it, told me it was a useless hobby."

"Yeah well, your friend _Jennifer_ made that very clear," Beca sarcastically said.

Dr. Worthington completely understood Beca's frustration, "How did you, in Beca's words, _rebel_?"

Chloe set her cup on a small side table and when she turned back Beca was expectantly staring at her. But it wasn't the harsh and reprimanding looks she got during their arguments, this time Beca was actually listening and beginning to understand the type of life she lived.

"I continued to take art classes," Chloe's one saving grace at boarding school was that they always let the student pick their electives, "and that just pissed my parents off."

Placing an elbow on the edge of the couch Beca rested her head in her hand, "Did they know how good you were?"

"I think so…" Chloe briefly hesitated, "I found my mom looking at some pictures I'd sketched one summer. She didn't say much, just told me to make sure my father didn't see them and she never mentioned it again. But she never pressured me to take anything other than art as an elective either. So in a way you can say I won."

"So I'll ask you the same thing I asked Beca, if your parents were still alive do you think you'd be as successful as you are right now," Dr. Worthington simply picked up his pen and waited.

"You can't define our successes in the same way," Beca blurted without even thinking and it made Chloe shoulders slump and hurt cross her face. "That didn't come across like I wanted it too," she tried to recover, but the damage was already done, "I'm sorry Chlo."

They were making so much progress and Beca just blew it with one insensitive comment. Had they been alone Chloe probably would've slapped her and Beca knows she deserves so much more than a simple slap for that. Her Grammy's and top ten hits were every bit as important as Chloe graduating from Columbia and securing an internship and job at Rolling Stone while being a kickass artist and photographer.

"Like we've already heard, we wouldn't be having this conversation if they were," Chloe totally disregarded Beca by focusing in on Dr. Worthington.

"Chloe I'm _sorry_ ," Beca said and blue eyes shot to hers in anger, "I didn't mean to sound so…callous."

"Then how did you mean it _Beca_?" Chloe's voice was laced with resentment as a hand balled into a fist against her thigh, "Because from my perspective it sounds like everything I've accomplished doesn't measure up to even a tenth of what you've done."

Beca breathed out through her nose in frustration, "I don't know, but not whatever you just said. You can't really group music and journalism together, they're just different."

"Might I suggest a compromise?" Dr. Worthington interjected to ease the growing tension and stop the impending fight. "Why don't we call each of your 'specialties'," he used air quotes, "art? Because depending on who you talk to, both," he made sure to connect eyes with each of them, "can be considered an art form of some sort."

And just like that, the problem was solved and the two kind of just looked at each other and nodded in agreement without saying a word.

"So Chloe, I'll ask you again, do you think you'd be as successful as you are right now if your parents were still alive?"

"No…" Chloe said after a few seconds.

Dr. Worthington didn't hesitate to add, "Please tell us why _you_ feel that way."

Chloe took a few minutes to gather her thoughts as she spun her thumb ring, "I think had they not died I would've been to scared of the repercussions I'd have to endure if I continued my journalism career. I would've gone to law school just to make them happy."

Writing the answer down in his notebook Dr. Worthington was about to comment when Beca beat him to it.

"But you're such a confident, strong and independent person," Beca began in a soft tone, "it's one of the things that first attracted me to you. Why would you let yourself fall back to what they wanted?"

"Because if I didn't, I'd have nobody," tears were pooling in Chloe's eyes, "I hated my parents, but they were still my parents, you know," she just shrugged, "I couldn't just walk away from the only family I had because I had my little sister to think about. She was so young and I felt like it was my responsibility to be the loving presence in her life even if it was at my own expense."

"You were willing to do that for her even if it made you unhappy," a nod and wiping away of stray tears was the only response Beca got. "Chloe…"

It was then that Beca fully realized why Chloe had made the sacrifice to quit Rolling Stone for her and never say a word about it. And it made their entire fight that afternoon at her beach house come full circle. It was such a dick move to use Chloe's family as a weapon when all Chloe was doing was trying to protect the person she loved.

"I think that Chloe, much like you Beca," Dr. Worthington began even though he hated interrupting the moment the two were having, "is hiding behind the pain of losing her parents in order to justify to herself that she's good enough for whatever direction her life takes."

"I don't get it, she went against the grain," Beca was totally confused now, "that's such a badass thing to do."

"Not when you use your parents death as a crutch," Chloe answered because that was singlehandedly the hardest lesson she has had learn over the past month. "Whenever something great or horrible happens in my life I can't stop thinking about how _they_ would react. Part of the reason I keep things bottled up is because it's hard to disassociate myself from that way of thinking."

"And that's what we're trying to fix," Dr. Worthington said happy with Chloe's response, "There are other things that have compounded on top of this causing other issues, but at the core this, I believe, is Chloe's main problem. And we are working to sort it all out…It'll just take time."

Beca nodded reaching for her coffee cup, taking a quick sip she set it aside with a shaky hand, "Is that why you kept all these really important things from me? Because you thought I'd judge you instead of giving you the love and support you need?"

"Yeah I guess," Chloe glanced at Dr. Worthington and he gave her an encouraging smile, "Before I met you, I'd never had anyone be supportive of me and my own choices. I never had anyone tell me that as long as _I'm_ happy that _they_ were happy. And I'd never been in a relationship where the other person saw us as a team." She let out a breath, it felt so good to be telling Beca all of this, "So when we fought, the mentality I grew up with came rushing back and I got scared because I didn't want to go back there…I didn't know what to do so I ran."

"Let me give you an example Beca," Dr. Worthington said seeing Beca's confusion. "If something's going good in her life, like you and your relationship," he stressed because any way he looked at it, Beca is good for Chloe, "she tries to justify her happiness by constantly telling herself that she beat the odds…Because at some point in her life her parents probably told her she was never worthy of love."

Beca glanced at Chloe then back at Dr. Worthington, "I heard her say something similar when we were at the cemetery together."

Beca was beginning to understand and Dr. Worthington was happy she had made the connection.

"Even though it isn't directly projected onto you," Dr. Worthington began, "in fact you probably weren't even aware any of that was going on until your fight, how she reacted is still a type of defense mechanism. We all have them they just…"

"Manifest themselves in different ways," Beca deadpanned with smirk.

Dr. Worthington lightly laughed at his own reference being thrown back at him, "Besides hiding behind your music and this superstar identity what do you think your defense mechanisms are?"

"Sarcasm," Chloe let out a bark of laughter behind her tears and it made Beca grin, "wit and…"

"You like playing the awkward card too," Chloe interrupted because there are times when Beca uses that trait to her advantage. "I've seen you use it in certain social situations where you don't necessarily understand what is considered normal and are worried about how you'll be perceived."

Beca just cocked her head questionably and from the corner of her eye she could see Dr. Worthington writing in his notebook while subtly eyeing them every few seconds. It was almost like he was waiting for them to figure it out instead of just giving the answer. She hated to admit it, but Jesse was right, couples counseling really wasn't that bad and this has been a major learning experience. Plus this doctor's style was unique, she wasn't being bombarded with questions like she imagined and it was more like they were having the very conversation they should've had months ago.

So yeah, Beca sees how this is an amazing thing for them and she feels so bad for mocking it. She's glad she came today, she can see the progress Chloe has made in such a short amount of time and she also feels like there is potential for them to get back to where they used to be.

"Can you give us an example?" Dr. Worthington asked.

"Sure…" Chloe bit her lip hoping this didn't come off offensive, "When we first started dating you warned me that you didn't have a lot of experience with relationships and I was ok with that," they shyly smiled at each other and it made her heart flutter, "but you constantly apologized for totally missing cues or not understanding what certain suggestive connotations meant all the time."

"Like what?" Dr. Worthington focused on Chloe.

"Like the time we got slightly hammered one night at Aubrey's deli," Chloe remembers it like it was yesterday, they drank way to much beer and relentlessly flirted with each other as she cleaned up. "We'd slept together a handful of times by then so when we were walking home and got to my doorstep I playfully asked her to come up for coffee." The blush that ran up Beca's cheeks was so cute, just like it was that night, "I knew full well what that meant, but I had to physically lead her inside and explain why no coffee would be involved." She chuckled, "My suggestive connotations went right over her head, she just didn't get it and it was…I don't know endearing."

"I didn't get it because it did go right over my head," Beca defended but not in hurtful way, it was more of a tone that was something out of her control, but she grinned anyway. "It was just another social learning experience that I missed seeing as a teenager, because I was so focused on music."

"I know, but I also knew you were that way before you ever told me," Chloe giggled when Beca's mouth popped open to protest. "You had hesitations about a lot of things, but I only acknowledged them when I felt like you were totally unsure. Most of the time you just figured it out and eventually became super confident in yourself." The wheels in Beca's head were turning and they smiled at each other again, "But on the other hand when those situations pop up while we're out in public or around our friends, sometimes you have a tendency to be a little more guarded and you hide behind this charming awkwardness." God it was so hard to not find the things Beca was totally oblivious to cute, "I think you intentionally use it as a _defense mechanism_ when you're unsure of things and want to divert attention."

Beca shifted uneasily in her chair and tried to avoid eye contact with Chloe and Dr. Worthington. They were obviously waiting for her to say something, anything, but how can she create such a witty and sarcastic comeback when everything Chloe said was totally true and she hadn't realized it until now.

Beca's head snapped up hearing Chloe's light giggles again, "What?"

"You're doing it right now," Chloe said hiding her smile behind her hand, "and for the record I think it's totally adorable and it's one of your quirks I _love_. To me it means you're being real and vulnerable. It's how you've always been with me, even in the beginning when we were just hanging out."

"Thanks I guess," Beca gave a lopsided smile.

"Now for the sake of keeping things fair," Dr. Worthington smiled at both of them and he noted how Beca's fingers were rapidly tapping against her knees, "Beca can you give me an example of one of Chloe's defense mechanisms you've picked up on."

Stilling her fingers, Beca ran her hands up and down her thighs thankful to be out of hot seat for the time being, "Umm I'd have to say her words, she's very good with words and structuring them in a way that makes you never know how she's really feeling."

Writing that down in his notebook Dr. Worthington asked, "How so? Chloe's a writer so wouldn't you agree words are her specialty?" Beca simply nodded. "So is she manipulative?"

"No never," Beca shook her head. "Well, there are times," she flashed a grin to Chloe and it was returned, "look, she knows how to work me to get what she wants."

"Like?" Dr. Worthington prodded, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Like, I don't know, picking out movies or what to eat for dinner or even during sex," Beca blushed stumbling over her last words, "but it's never anything substantial and I let it slide because honestly," her eyes flicked to Chloe's then away, "I like the attention, I've never had a girl be like that with me. She's very touchy-feely and that combined with her eloquent way of speaking honestly…it turns me on. It always has, even when we were just _hanging out_."

Dr. Worthington jotted that down, "And you don't consider that manipulative?"

"No! Absolutely not," Beca hoped she was being she _very_ clear, "I don't think Chloe has it in her to be manipulative in the way you want me to say. I just meant that in certain situations she's very good at expressing herself in a way so that you don't know what she's thinking or how's she's feeling."

That was actually one of the first things Dr. Worthington had picked up on when Chloe started coming in. Again it wasn't unusual, he just saw it as one of her many defense mechanisms.

"I see what you're getting at, so does she have a tell?" Dr. Worthington turned a page in his notebook, "Something that you've picked up on that she does while using her words to make everything kosher."

Reaching for her cup Beca took a swig of the now cold coffee then set it aside and rapidly tapped her fingers against her knees. She knew what example she wanted to use but she wasn't sure if it was appropriate considering everything she'd learned today.

"See for you," Dr. Worthington stilled Beca's moving fingers, "your tell is when you are nervous or don't want to answer a particular question is to tap your fingers. It's the first thing I noticed about you."

"Me too," Chloe added.

"Everyone has something they do when they've been put in a compromising position…"

"So like she twists her thumb ring," Beca interrupted nodding to Chloe who quickly covered her hand, "When she's just talking and having a good time she doesn't really mess with it, but when something triggers her, she'll start spinning it. And that's when she tries to talk her way around a subject."

"And why do you notice it as opposed to say someone like Aubrey," Beca was surprised that the doctor freely used that name without looking through his notebook.

"Because," Beca bounced a leg instead of tapping her fingers, "we spend a lot of time together, we're umm," she nervously glanced between Chloe and the doctor then down at her hands, "intimate. God that sounds so cliché when I just admitted we have sex five minutes ago." She could feel her face heating with embarrassment, "Ok, so like I have a best friend who I've known for years, but I don't pick up on things with him like I do with Chloe. So it's just different when you're sleeping with someone."

"I wouldn't say it's totally the sexual part of your relationship although that's part of it," Dr. Worthington's words were gentle and it put Beca at ease. "But you're right, the way you love a best friend versus the way you love and interact with a girlfriend are different."

"No I get it now, it's the type of connection we have right," Dr. Worthington nodded as Beca fiddled with the simple gold necklace she always wore. "The ring spinning was just the beginning, once I knew what to look for I saw other tells."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Dr. Worthington asked gaining both their attention. "How about the next time you catch each other using a tell, stop the conversation and simply ask what's wrong. And be candid, you may not agree with the thought process, but listen first and then talk it out."

"I can do that," Chloe answered, her eyes locked with Beca's.

"Yeah me to," Beca agreed with sincerity because that was something they should've done a long time ago. "But I'd like to add that I never really had a reason to question what was really going on in her head until we fought. So, overall I think Chloe's genuinely a very happy person. It's why I love being with her," they shared another small smile, "she just makes me like insanely happy and it's easy to be myself around her and I think I do the same for her too."

Dr. Worthington looked over at Chloe, "And before you came in we were discussing why I never prescribed her any medications and I think you perfectly answered that question."

Things went downhill so fast for Chloe after her family died that she never got the closure she needed to properly move on with her life. So the only way for her to not constantly replay her parents nagging voices was to block _everything_ out and that meant using her words to sway people away from touchy subjects.

Unfortunately, Chloe had also used that tactic with Beca, the one person who matters the most in her life. And now she can see and hear just how much that hurt her girlfriend and she never wants to do it again. However, with Beca sitting here answering question after question while being completely honest and vulnerable, Chloe knows this is the beginning of her second chance. She can't ever slip back to her old self because if she does Beca will be gone forever.

"I never thought she was depressed," Beca quickly said mainly as reassurance for Chloe and no one else, "I knew things bothered her, I just also knew what subjects to stay away from so I wouldn't get my head bitten off."

Chloe laughed because yeah that was a completely accurate statement. However, now that she has a better grip with what's going on she hopes that will never happen again. As hard as it will be she's ready to start answering any question Beca may have about her and her family.

"And I'm really, truly sorry for all those times I completely evaded you when you just wanted to know more about me." Chloe placed a hand over her heart, "I wasn't fair to you Bec, I was…" she swallowed hard as she held back her tears, "I was a bitch and I pushed you away because I didn't want you to see how much pain I was in and I regret it all."

"Do you see why I was so confused?" Beca's eyes locked with Chloe's and she knew they were making huge progress, "I never should've said half the things I said to you. I just…" she let out a long breath as she ran a hand through her hair, "using your family was easy because it was so off limits." She fiddled with the cuff of her jacket, "And for that, you have no idea how _sorry_ I am."

"Bec," Chloe softly used the small term of endearment that only she was allowed to use, "it's ok. There's a shit ton of things that I need to apologize for too and I don't even know where to begin. I see and fully understand my mistakes and I'm so sorry. I _never_ meant to hurt you and I _never_ meant for us to get to this point."

Beca's eyes were full of understanding and it put Chloe in this frame of mind that said they could fix this and get back on track. And it was the first time she'd felt that way all day.

Dr. Worthington cleared his throat, "So for the sake of trivializing the argument that brought you two here," he casually checked his watch, "I suggest we hold off on that until another session."

"It feels like we talked about so much, but really nothing at all," Beca said resting her head against the back of the couch.

"Me too, but genuinely that's how I feel _every_ time I leave here," Chloe cracked the joke making Beca chuckle.

As Beca tiredly rubbed an eye, she had to admit she got way more out of this then she ever planned.

"So Beca," the girl's head snapped up and Dr. Worthington smiled, "what I like to do with the last ten or so minutes is to give a few things for you to think about for next time and have light chitchat," he shut his notebook and set it aside. "Any kind of therapy can be strenuous and I think it's always good to end on a positive note."

Although Chloe would be a crying and blubbering mess during a session the fact that Dr. Worthington brought things full circle and put a positive spin on it was yet another reason why she really liked this doctor. And even though it was hard to maintain that positive way of thinking once she left, it was getting easier and becoming more of a normal routine. She was effectively changing her way of thinking and as a consequence she was starting to feel much better about herself and her situation.

"But we didn't get a chance to talk about my trip home," Chloe stated.

"We will, but since Beca was here I decided to take things in a different direction," Dr. Worthington reassured. "So for your homework, I'd like for you to focus on the _positive_ outcomes from that trip. Make a list and expand on each situation a little bit and remember just because something had negative emotion associated with it, doesn't mean that a positive didn't result."

Chloe lifted her purse to her lap and pulled out a small notepad to jot the assignment down, "Anything else?"

Dr. Worthington shook his head, "No, that should be plenty for you to do between now and when I see you Friday afternoon. I want you to take your time and get settled in up at the Lodge, so I'll give you a little more to do over the weekend."

"Sounds good," Chloe smiled recapping her pen and putting it and her notebook back in her purse. She was actually looking forward to the retreat and getting out to the lake where she could paint and work on herself and their relationship and just spend time together like they used to, "You sure it's ok that I bring Billie?"

"Of course, my wife brings Jack, our Boston Terrier, every time we spend a whole month there," he grinned, "he loves the lake." Turning to Beca he asked, "I hear you have a dog too?"

"Yeah, Gizmo," Beca replied, "he's a Labradoodle and he's obsessed with water."

"Gizmo that's it," Dr. Worthington snapped his fingers, "he'll get along swimmingly with Jack then."

"Ummm…" Everyone's attention shifted to Beca, "I'm not sure if I'm going."

Chloe's eyes were pleading with her and Beca diverted her attention to the zipper on her jacket. Ten minutes ago she was convinced that therapy and the retreat would be good for their relationship and now she was backpedaling. She's not really sure why either, maybe it's because she wants to have the final word or she wants to hang Chloe out to dry for all the shit she'd been put through for the past month. Regardless, it was unfair to Chloe and she's pretty sure a little bit of the trust they'd reestablished this afternoon had just crumbled away.

"The option is completely up to you," Dr. Worthington's hand shot up so fast that Chloe didn't get a chance to lash out, "but can I ask you one last question?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Remember nothing is one sided here, so each of you will answer," he glanced between the two and got nothing but silence in return, "I want you to think back over the entire course of your relationship and I want you to give me the _first_ ," he stressed the word and hold up a single finger, "time you weren't entirely honest with each other."

Beca crossed her arms in agitation and huffed, "Only one? I have multiple examples."

"Not multiple, just the first," picking up his notebook, Dr. Worthington opened it again. "And I want you to give me the reason why you told each other what you did."

Chloe knew exactly what her answer would be, so biting the bullet she decided to get it over with.

"For me it was day one when you asked about my thumb ring," Chloe nervously began twisting it. "I purposely told you I had no idea what it meant so that I could distract you from asking questions about my sister."

"Why'd you decide to do that?" Dr. Worthington knew that question held a significant amount of weight.

Chloe locked eyes with Beca, "Because I wanted to avoid the topic rather than lie to you."

"How did that impact your relationship with Beca going forward?"

There was no use hiding behind excuses anymore, Chloe needed to be honest, "I had to continue covering up about my family so that she wouldn't know anything was wrong."

"So you used your _words,_ " Beca's eyes shot to Dr. Worthington's, "to sway the conversation?"

"Yeah," Chloe pursed her lips thinking about the interaction, "I purposely did that…"

Sitting forward on the couch, Beca planted her elbows on her knees then rested her chin in the palms of her hands, she was hurt by that revelation. It was tough knowing that Chloe had to go through all that the whole time they were together.

"You really had me fooled," Beca said with downcast eyes, "it wasn't until we tried to sleep together that I realized something was off and even then…"

"Beca," Dr. Worthington smiled and held his hands out in a pump the breaks type motion, "we'll get to that later. Right now I'm proving a single point about your relationship so that you'll see why I think this retreat will be beneficial for you both to move forward."

"Sorry," Beca sat back up and chanced a glance at her girlfriend, "I'm sorry Chlo."

Chloe gave a half smile, "It's ok, I needed to be vulnerable with you that night. It was the first time someone told me they loved me and meant it. And you stuck by me without even really understanding why I was upset. You wouldn't let me push you away and I needed to see that."

Dr. Worthington allowed for the small digression because he was happy that they were beginning to connect the dots again. However it wasn't in their best interests to dissect all their past interactions today, they needed to take things one step at a time and work on establishing a new sense of trust.

Slightly turning he asked, "Now Beca when was the first time that you weren't entirely honest with Chloe?"

Thinking for a few seconds Beca drummed her fingers against her legs, "Day one for me too, I told you I was a studio musician when I wasn't."

Setting aside the whole pickup line game that they'd played in the bathroom when Beca tried to be smoother than she actually was, that really was the first instant she hadn't been completely honest. Using the whole 'studio musician' line was just easy because she had perfected the routine so well that typically people didn't ask many questions after that, including Chloe. It was something she always regretted especially the more involved they got, but it was also something she couldn't change so she just rolled with it for months.

"What exactly where you hiding," Dr. Worthington asked when it became obvious that Beca needed a little push.

"Basically that I was famous," Beca simply said, "and I hid it because that's what I always do and because Chloe worked at Rolling Stone. I didn't know if I could trust her."

"But I told you I was an inter…" Chloe's mouth snapped shut as she tried to remain cool.

"We aren't here to jump into another argument," Dr. Worthington said making it clear that both responses were needed to make a point, "for the time being just listen."

"Sorry," Chloe quietly apologized.

"Deep down I knew I could trust you," Beca replied, "and I still said it and I'm sorry."

Closing his notebook Dr. Worthington set it aside, "So we've established that both of you hid the most essential parts of who you are," the couple wore guilty expressions as they stared at each other, "so would you both admit that the foundation of your relationship was built on mistruths?"

"What like lies?" Beca asked.

"I hesitate to use that word," Dr. Worthington's hand shot up preventing a snarky reply simply because throwing around a term like that tended to bring out immediate aggressive responses from people and Beca's tensed shoulders and slightly elevated voice was a prime example. "Do you see that avoiding certain topics hurt your relationship more than it helped it?" He rephrased.

"I mean yeah, but telling Chloe I'm DJ Titanium would've changed her whole outlook on me," Beca defended, she didn't define herself by the DJ Titanium success, but unfortunately other people did, "I just wanted to be myself."

Dr. Worthington turned back to Chloe, "Would that really have mattered to you?"

"I don't think so, we talked a lot that night about totally random things before we even got to the topic of jobs. She was so cute and funny and so incredibly sweet, I guess you could say I was smitten with her. The way she looked at me made me feel good about myself," Chloe shyly smiled at Beca. "So she could've told me and," she crossed her legs, "I mean it would've been a shock, but it wouldn't have stopped me from pursuing anything with her."

"And you Beca," Dr. Worthington hoped everyone was seeing the big picture by now, "had Chloe told you her entire family died would that have stopped you from 'pursuing' her?"

All eyes were on Beca and it wasn't the best feeling in the world and it kind of made her squirm in her seat.

"Of course not, I would've just thought it was fate or some shit that brought us together. God I mean our first interaction," Beca let out a bark of laugher just remembering it and Chloe giggled too, "it was just so _random_. I mean I fucking hit on her in a bathroom and made a total jackass out of myself," by this time everyone was laughing as her face turned bright red, "but she didn't blow me off like other girls do, she kept talking to me. She playfully flirted all night and somehow she was always one step ahead of me. She was so smart and beautiful and that's what I found so interesting, that's what made me want to know more about her," she finished in one long breath then smiled.

"You really wouldn't have cared that my family died?" Chloe quietly asked.

"No," Beca sat forward a little, "I wouldn't. You know I only went in that bathroom so I could figure out an excuse to ditch Jesse. I had no idea walking in there I'd find the love of my life."

There was silence in the room and Chloe slowly wiped away a stray tear. She's pretty sure she's used the words 'love of my life' in reference to Beca at some point in their relationship, but she's never heard Beca return it. And honestly, hearing it come from Beca right now was everything that she has needed to hear.

"So after hearing that," Dr. Worthington's gentle voice startled the two, "is it fair to say that you both take responsibility for the state your relationship is currently in?"

The question was simple and to the point and fuck as much as she wants to put all the blame on Chloe, for everything, Beca just can't.

"Yes…" The both replied at the same time.

The relieved faces and body language told Dr. Worthington that both of them were finally on the same page.

"Now I don't think either of you intentionally said what you did that night to hurt each other. I think and this is my personal opinion, take it with a grain of salt," Dr. Worthington joked looking side to side as they all laughed, "I think the majority of your relationship has been built on a strong foundation."

"Then why do I feel like I can't trust her anymore," picking up her coffee cup again Beca traced her name scribbled on the side.

Dr. Worthington had been asked that question dozens of times, "Because what was withheld is such a deeply personal thing that when you did find out, regardless of how it was revealed to you, you felt betrayed."

"I felt hurt more than anything."

"And that's a form of betrayal, don't you think?"

Beca glanced at Chloe with sad eyes, "Yeah."

There was no tiptoeing around the subject right now, but Chloe did like Dr. Worthington's tactfulness. It was bringing emotions and responses out of Beca that she wasn't used to seeing unless they were completely alone.

"Here you have this beautiful relationship, you bonded and made both mental and physical connections, and then in a split second," Dr. Worthington snapped his fingers, "it's gone. So of course you feel betrayed and if we ask Chloe, she'll probably tell you she feels the same."

"I do, a hundred percent," Chloe tried to sound encouraging and hopeful as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I betrayed you and myself by not talking to you, but I'm taking steps to fix it."

"The responsibility isn't all on you," Beca's expression softened as Chloe made eye contact with her again. "I betrayed us by getting so angry and walking away like a fucking idiot," Dr. Worthington sent her a stern glance, "sorry, didn't mean to curse like that." She let out a relieved breath when he smiled, "Anyways…" she rubbed her knees with the palm of her hands, "I focused so much on you that I never admitted that the whole reason we were fighting was because _I_ wouldn't listen to you in the first place."

"So how can we fix this? Fix us," Chloe gestured between them hopefully.

They had this very conversation a few days ago and back then Beca thought things were beyond repair. They had fought and she had constantly thrown around words like exhausted and frustrated and mentioned how they couldn't do it anymore. Except now she has a clearer view of the issues they're facing and sees how alike they are in multiple aspects of their lives. Her mom always used to say that people sometimes have to fight for the ones they love and yeah their relationship is messy right now, but she's absolutely certain that she wouldn't go through this much red tape for anyone other than Chloe.

During the initial argument, Beca had told Chloe that she would do whatever it takes to fight for them and looking back over all their interactions for the past month she can't say she's actually done that. What she was doing was letting herself down, she was letting Chloe down and she was letting them as a couple down. Chloe's not some fling and Chloe's not someone who Beca wants to date and sleep with casually, no for the first time Beca has found someone she really cares about, loves and wants to marry and she's not ready to give up on that yet.

Slumping in her seat, Beca closed her eyes for a few seconds as she rested her head against the cushion, "I think we need more of this, like communicating instead of constantly fighting and we need to spend time together again."

"I think we need that too," Chloe said, "because I can't lose you Beca, I can't…"

"I can't lose you either Chlo," Beca opened her eyes and gave a wirily smile as she wiped away a tear, "I don't want the rest of my life to feel this empty because you're not in it."

"So will you come with me to the retreat," Chloe pleaded hopefully then bit her lip as Beca had this internal battle over saying yes. She wanted them to reconnect on so many levels and she knew this was the place to do it, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"If I may interrupt," Dr. Worthington held up a hand, "the whole point of the facility is to experience new things both together," he clasped his hands in front of him, "and separately," then spread them apart. "So you'll need to learn to work together and compromise on all activities you choose. That's why I don't recommend you sit in your cabin all day and 'talk'," he used air quotes, "it out or lounge by the pool reading. The whole point of getting away and secluding yourself from your everyday life is to learn to reestablish trust and to find the love and intimacy you once had with each other again by working as a team. Which coincidentally is why there are no TV's."

"What?" Beca's head whipped to Dr. Worthington and her eyes narrowed, "What kind of fucked up place are you running," she exclaimed making Chloe laugh, "sorry but really no _TV_?" She stressed dramatically.

"Beca you don't watch that much anyway, I'm sure you can do without the Discovery and History channels for a few weeks," Chloe reprimanded with a hint of humor, "We can go to the movies if you're that desperate."

"You're right," Beca huffed in annoyance, "but he's basically telling me I can't _read_ , I love to read, I read all the time it relaxes me." Chloe just about doubled over in laughter, "Quit laughing this is serious business, the next thing you're probably going to tell me is that there's no Wi-Fi. And I can't live without Wi-Fi, you might as well put me six feet under!"

"Did you even read the website?" Chloe asked between giggles.

"I did but I didn't exactly click on the accommodations and amenity pages," Beca deadpanned. "Besides you told me it was a _spa_ and every _spa_ I've been to is full service in every aspect, including," she picked up her hands and counted off, "TV's, Wi-Fi _and_ a bar."

"Beca there's Wi-Fi but no bar. And don't worry I'll bring _two_ cases of your favorite beer," Chloe said between chuckles.

After everything they'd been through today Chloe noticed how nice it felt to laugh at her extremely flustered and cute girlfriend, it felt like old times.

"Thank god!" Beca slumped in her chair then bolted upright, "Wait is beer allowed in the cabin thingy you rented?"

"Yes," Chloe grinned.

Clearing his throat Dr. Worthington hated to interrupt the comical display, "Beca this place is rather laidback, so there will be plenty of free time for you to do whatever you want. I don't run it like jail," he and Chloe grinned at each other when Beca grumbled about TV's again, "You can come and go as you please, we actually recommend leaving in the evenings for dinner or taking day hikes on the weekend."

"At least with Wi-Fi I can still watch Netflix," Beca added making Chloe good naturedly roll her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Worthington, she tends to get bent out of shape over the strangest things," Chloe joked, "she's lucky I find her cute."

"It's ok, I've seen worse," he teased and was shot a glare as Beca crossed her arms.

"So does all this complaining about inconsequential things mean you're coming?" Chloe asked as Beca's face turned from annoyance to worry, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't make that clear, yeah, I'll come," Beca's fingers dragged the zipper on her jacket up and down, "I want us to keep coming to see this guy," she hiked a thumb in his direction, "plus I don't think we should wait a month for another session."

This thankful and appreciative smile spread across Chloe's face and Beca knew she had made the right decision.

"Good then I will see you two on Friday," Dr. Worthington calmly said glad that Beca seemed to have made a decision she was confident with, "If you don't mind I'd like to meet with you both individually. Beca, you and I'll meet once a week while Chloe and I'll continue our usual sessions."

"That works for me," Chloe smiled.

"Does that work for you?" Dr. Worthington asked and Beca nodded, "Fantastic! Then as a couple, we'll all meet at the beginning and end of each week. It'll be similar to today except maybe I'll use some intimacy, trust and communication type activities to help us better understand each other," he explained mainly for Beca's benefit. "I know it sounds unconventional, it's just that I find people are more receptive when things are kept informal."

"No, no I like it," Beca added with a smile, "I won't say it's fun, but I feel a lot less pressured with you then with my current therapist."

"Great," Dr. Worthington stood with a smile, "then I'll see you ladies in a few days."

As Beca was shaking Dr. Worthington's hand she couldn't help but joke, "Don't I get any homework or was I just an exceptional student?"

"I thought I'd go easy because it's your first day, however since you're _insisting_ ," Dr. Worthington teased right back. Removing his hand from the door handle he pressed a finger to his lips in thought, "I would like you to invite Chloe somewhere, anywhere, and just talk."

Beca's eyebrow shot up, "Like a date?"

"No, labeling it that can put unwanted expectations and pressure on each of you," Dr. Worthington didn't want to outright say it, but he wanted them to start relearning each other and why they fell in love, "I just want you to talk…Talk about movies or books or the color shoes you're wearing, I don't care as long as it's something other than your past arguments. And remember to have fun and laugh."

Beca looked over at Chloe and winked as she slipped the shoulder strap of her bag over her head, "I think we can handle that, right?"

Chloe's stomach erupted in butterflies, the good kind, "I think so…"

Opening to door Dr. Worthington smiled, "I'll look forward to a full report on Friday. Until then," he stuck out his hand after the couple passed, "it was a pleasure to finally meet you Beca."

"Likewise…"

They didn't say anything after exiting the office and there was an awkward distance between them as Chloe approached the receptionist desk. After taking care of a few last minute details about their trip to the Lodge At Fallen Leaves she turned and a frown slipped on her face when she was met with an empty waiting room. Shoving her wallet back in her purse she made her way towards the exit.

As Chloe rounded a corner, she saw Beca leaning against a wall at the end of the corridor near the elevators texting on her phone. Chloe's heart beat a little faster knowing Beca had waited and because damn Beca looked good in those skinny jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and that old brown leather jacket. It was so simple and casual, and Chloe found it incredibly sexy, enticing even, and it made her painfully aware of her attraction to Beca and everything, and she means _everything_ , she's been missing this month.

Tossing her empty coffee cup in a nearby trash can Chloe bit her lip and let out a sexually frustrated sigh. Hiking the purse strap higher on her shoulder, she continued down the long hallway towards Beca.

"Hey, you waited," Chloe smiled coming to a stop near her girlfriend.

Their eyes met and Beca returned the warm smile while pocketing her phone, "Yeah, um I had to pee and you were busy, so I…" she rocked back and forth on her heels, "I should've said something I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Chloe reassured, her fingers messing with the corner of her purse to keep from reaching out for Beca's hand, "I'm actually glad you waited."

"So umm, I was hoping we could like walk home together, but," Beca had no idea why she was so nervous, "you probably drove so yeah bad idea."

"I didn't," Chloe pressed the down arrow and surprisingly the elevator doors slid right open, "I'd actually like it if you walked me home."

"Yeah?" Beca bit her lip as she held her hand out so the elevator doors wouldn't close on Chloe as she stepped in.

"Yeah," Chloe saw an equally shy smile reflected in the shiny siding of the elevator as she pressed the button for the ground floor.

The whole ride was filled with silence and Beca didn't know where to begin to keep the discussion that they'd started in Dr. Worthington's office flowing. She didn't want them to fall back into old habits this soon so she had to come up with something otherwise they'd spend the entire walk home in silence.

Stepping out of the building they walked down the block a few minutes until they came to a crosswalk. Pulling out her sunglasses, Beca quickly cleaned them with the edge of her shirt. She didn't really need them, most of the downtown buildings were blocking the late afternoon sun, but it was an easy distraction.

"New glasses?" Chloe's voice broke the silence and Beca just held the dark purple Wayfarer's out so they could look at them.

"Yeah, umm I pass this place when I go to the gym and Monday I thought why not," Beca put them on then adjusted them until they comfortably sat in the right position, "The lady said the color was a limited edition or whatever."

"They're nice, they look good on you," Chloe said causing a blush to run up Beca's neck.

"So did you…"

"I was thinking…"

They both started at the same time making them stop and smile at each other and laugh a little at the total awkwardness of the situation.

Chloe eventually motioned to Beca, "You go."

Shoving her hands in her jacket pockets Beca looked up and down the street, "I…did you maybe want to come back to my place for dinner? I was gonna swing by Whole Foods for some steaks to grill," she nervously flapped her jacket open and closed, "or I can get fish? I can make whatever you want actually."

The gesture was really very sweet and the rambling was absolutely adorable, but unfortunately Chloe was going to have to turn it down. Neither of them were prepared to deal with what could potentially happen when they got in close proximity to one another now that things were beginning to get back on track. In all honesty, Chloe didn't trust herself around Beca because of their undeniable sexual chemistry. Something will happen and it'll probably start off innocent and non-flirtatious and then next thing she knows they will end up in bed together. And it's not that she doesn't want that, because she really, _really_ does, she just doesn't want them to jump back into sex until they are in a better place. So however unsexy it may sound, they need establish some ground rules, especially since they are going to be living together for the next month.

"Bec," Chloe cautiously began, "I really need to get back to Billie."

"Then we can just watch the sunset and drink a couple glasses of wine, I got the best view money can buy," Beca was really making an effort and she didn't want to get upset, but it felt like Chloe was just making up excuses, "I just want us to go someplace where we won't be interrupted," she let out a frustrated sigh, "Plus you've never been to my place and I want to show it to you."

The possibility of their fans interrupting them hadn't even crossed Chloe's mind. Beca's clearly the celebrity and is the one who is supposed to garner the most attention, but Chloe can't hide the fact that she's gained a few thousand new followers on Instagram this past month after Beca released an official statement with her name and a picture of them together. Chloe hasn't been approached by anyone out in public yet, however it was only a matter of time and neither of them wanted today to be that day.

"No I get it," Chloe calmly said, "I just…" she bit her lip in worry, "How about grabbing some ice cream and taking the long way home?

"We can do that…" Beca pointed down the street with her hand in a jacket pocket to the cable car stop, "The Hyde Street line is right there, we can take it all the way to the end and I know it sounds cliché and it's way over priced but Ghirardelli's has ice cream."

"It's not cliché, I haven't been there yet," Chloe laughed at a flustered Beca Mitchell, god Beca was so cute and she was still totally in love. "Can we browse the chocolate shop? I'd like to get us some chocolate to make smores one night."

"Yeah sure, whatever you want," Beca scratched the back of her neck with relief, "We'll definitely need to take our ice cream to go though, because if we sit people will come up to us."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Chloe smiled, "We can walk through Fort Mason and down along the bay to Marina Green."

Beca grinned as they began walking, "Does that give you too much time away from Billie?"

"Nope," Chloe answered.

"Well ok then."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Chloe laughed licking the last of her ice cream off her spoon, "you and Jesse _willingly_ bet Fat Amy that you could out drink her?"

Finishing off her chocolate milkshake, Beca bit the end of straw and grimaced at the memory. It wasn't one she was particularly fond of and four years later she still can't believe she did it.

"Yeah," Beca dragged out, "and we weren't exactly successful…I had a hangover for two days and Jesse threw up so much that Aubrey had to take him to the hospital because he was dehydrated and needed an IV."

"And Fat Amy?"

"She drank more than us combined, I have no idea how she was able to function the next day."

"I see," Chloe fought back a smile at the painful expression on her girlfriend's face as they walked. "And what did she get for winning?"

"We had to throw her a luau themed birthday party," taking Chloe's empty container Beca tossed it in a nearby trashcan along with her cup. The party ended up being her worst nightmare because it caused the most damage, "All the usual suspects were there, but towards the end of the night it started raining so we moved the party inside. She then turned one of my trash can lids into a makeshift sled and made everyone slide down my staircase to christen my newly remodeled and professionally decorated multimillion dollar home."

Chloe just covered her mouth and laughed as they walked because it didn't take much imagination to picture their group of friends doing that. Hell, if she would've been there she would've done it to and probably multiple times, then encouraged the all others. Beca may sound annoyed talking about it, but Chloe saw the small smile twitching at the corner of her girlfriend's mouth.

"Oh my god, did anything break?" Chloe finally asked once she caught her breath.

"Stacie's hooker heels put two holes in the wall at the bottom of my staircase," Beca lifted her hands and made circles with her fingers to emphasize the size, "that's where I found her shoes the next morning. And Emily, let's just say we traumatized her for life, I think at one point she actually called her mom to come pick her up. And that party was tame compared to last year's Cinco de Mayo."

"Why does all this crazy stuff happen at your house," Chloe asked noting how she wished she was holding Beca's hand and swinging it back and forth like she normally would be doing.

"Because I have what they like to term the _party_ house," Beca factually stated then burst out laughing along with Chloe. They came to a stop in front of a bench that overlooked the bay, "Do you have time to sit?"

The walk had been nice and they had done exactly what Dr. Worthington had asked, just talked and stayed away from touchy subjects. Things were a little quiet on the ride to Ghirardelli Square, but it's like something clicked when they entered the store. They chatted like old times and they laughed as they browsed the display cases and while they bought way more chocolate then two people could possibly eat. They even took pictures with a couple fans and Beca signed a handful of autographs as they waited for their ice cream. It was like they both decided to really make an effort with whatever time they had.

"I didn't even realize we'd walked this far," Chloe glanced down at her watch then around the sports field behind them. "Yeah, I've still got time."

"Awesome…"

Before sitting, Chloe turned to where her back was to the bay and gazed at the houses on the other side of the street, "Which one is yours?"

Standing on her tiptoes Beca pointed, "See the off white one with Mediterranean style features at the edge of the park?"

"With the multicolor clay tile roof?"

"Yep, that's home sweet home," Beca grinned proudly, "Aubrey and Jesse got tired of me and Gizmo cramping their newlywed style by chillin in their guest room, so I bought that," she gestured Vanna White style towards her house.

"How long have you lived there?" Chloe asked.

Chloe noted how she hadn't actually stepped foot inside it yet despite them being together for over nine months. She had never really pushed the subject because it wasn't that big of a deal to her. After the whole DJ Titanium thing had been revealed Beca had apologized later for not asking her over sooner and confessed that there were to many of both her and her mom's awards and other fame related things scattered around that it was just questions she wasn't ready to answer. Chloe wasn't upset because she understood and in any case she loved having Beca staying with her because Beca made her feel safe. Besides she knew once she had a key and was able to come and go as she pleased that it would only a matter of time before she would practically be living with Beca anyway. After all it's what happened when she gave Beca a key.

"A little over four years," Beca smiled, "I still have all the stuff for that art room I promised you a couple months ago. It's just waiting to be set up how you want it."

"I can't wait, did you clear out a whole closest for me like you promised?" Chloe asked making them both laugh.

"Well half of the master bedroom closet is now set aside for you if you still want it," Beca freely admitted with a grin, "I cleared it out along with some space in the bathroom before we left for Malibu and I've just kept it that way hoping you can fill it up soon." She turned slightly and their eyes locked, "Anyways that's me."

"Yeah," Chloe whispered tearing her eyes away from Beca's.

Without saying another word they quickly took a seat and Beca stretched out her legs as they stared out at the bay and the slowly setting sun.

"I think today really helped us," Chloe said after a few minutes with her eyes focused on Alcatraz, "I'm glad you came and I'm glad we spent one-on-one time together this afternoon."

Beca shoved her hands in her jacket pockets again, "Me too, I think it opened our lines of communication again. I mean, so far we've gone close to what three hours without arguing?"

"Considering how bad the last month has been," Chloe fully agreed, "that's a record for us."

Beca chuckled, "For real…" She hesitated for a few seconds then looked over at her girlfriend, "I've missed you Chlo, like _really_ missed you, like to the point where my heart hurts because you're not around."

There was so much emotion and passion behind that one statement that Chloe knew exactly how much pain Beca had been in. And it was stupid the way they'd acted, childish really.

"I've missed you too. I hate waking up every day knowing you're not there, I miss everything about you and like you, my heart," Chloe placed and hand over her chest, "it hasn't been whole since the day I left," she gave a half smile which was easily returned, "and I know I've got a shitty way of showing it."

"It's ok…"

"No it's not Bec…"

Pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head Beca rubbed her eyes, "I understand better why you left and why you pushed me away and I forgive you. I just hope you forgive me for all the fucked up things I said to you because I'm just as much to blame," a tear slid down Chloe's cheek as her girlfriend hesitantly nodded. Letting out a slow ragged breath she tried to keep it together, "But it's going to take time for us to get over it and gain that trust back. So why don't we agree to quit apologizing for all our stupid mistakes and concentrate on moving forward and rebuilding an us again…Jesus," she raked her hands through her hair laughing at herself, "I sound so much like Jesse right now."

"Bec," Chloe cleared her throat, "there's really nothing I want more. I just want an us again and I'll do whatever it takes."

"Me too…"

Beca isn't asking them to forget their past, but they need to move past it if they want to grow and not hang on to massive amounts of resentment. She knows she'll have to work hard not to fall back into old habits and she just hopes Chloe does the same.

"I umm…" Beca cautiously began, "I understand if you need to get back to Billie, but I'm gonna sit here for a little while longer."

Following Beca's gaze Chloe's eyes landed on the Golden Gate Bridge. It was nice out, the scenery and the company were both beautiful and she really didn't feel like leaving yet.

Tearing her eyes away from the bay, Chloe smiled when they connected with Beca's, "I can stay a few more minutes."

As Chloe rolled down the sleeves of her light sweater Beca's eyes followed every movement, "Do you need my jacket?"

"I'm good, thanks though…"

They were quiet for a few minutes as they watched the sun slowly set over the bay and Beca couldn't believe how comfortable and right everything felt. It was _almost_ like old times except she was missing the way Chloe would normally be playing with her fingers and how she would randomly kiss Chloe's shoulder during quiet moments like this. Beca was craving Chloe's touch, she had been all month, yet she didn't move her elbows from where she placed them on back of the bench five minutes ago.

Turning slightly Beca broke the silence, "Can I ask you something? And like you totally don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable or whatever…"

Chloe thought for a few seconds knowing that avoiding anything at this point could possibly be detrimental to them, "Sure, ask away."

Beca shifted uncomfortably, "Why were you hesitant when I asked you to come over for dinner? You know we could've stopped and picked up Billie."

_Damn it_ , Chloe was internally freaking out because she was hoping this wouldn't come up today. She kind of wanted a little more time to think about the type of ground rules they needed to set.

Slumping a little against the back of the bench Chloe sighed, "Because I was worried I might do something we'd both regret later."

"Like?" Beca dragged out unsure.

"Like kissing and sex," Chloe felt the blush run up her cheeks and she looked away. They'd always been very open with each other regarding that aspect of their relationship, now though it just felt weird. "And as bad as I want that, because shit it's been over a month," she buried her face in her hands, "it would just complicate things between us even more right now."

"Wow, ok…" Beca just let out a slow breath, because even she can't deny the fact that she has missed it too, "Chlo, I didn't invite you over expecting _that_."

"No, I know," Chloe tried to hide her nervousness, but Beca's blatant unawareness was charming and sexy and it just fully proved her point. "I'm just saying that at some point tonight I would've kissed you and this time there'd be no one like Jennifer to stop me from progressing it further."

"Wait…" air caught in the back of Beca's throat and she covered it up with an embarrassed cough, "I kissed you, that was _my_ fault."

"No, I'm pretty sure I initiated it," Chloe stated matter-of-factly.

"But I leaned in first," Beca countered.

"And I connected our lips," Chloe hesitantly laughed as she and ran a hand through her hair.

"No, I thought I did," Beca crossed her arms across her chest and sat back, "Huh…"

They cast sideways glances at each other until they both burst out laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. Here they both were worrying this whole time about how the other one felt about the kiss when really they were worrying about being the one who started it.

"So you thought you did," Beca pointed to Chloe as she continued to laugh, "and I thought I did," she pointed to herself, "so like is that why we failed to acknowledge it?"

"I think so," Chloe's laughs increased and it caught the attention of a few people walking by and it made her quickly settle down, "but I don't regret it."

Beca toed a rock with her shoe then kicked it across the path, "Me either, it was nice and I wanted more," their eyes connected and she winked, "I liked how we felt like us again."

"Like we didn't have any problems?"

"Yeah…"

"You were my knight in shining armor that afternoon," Chloe may not have shown it but she was so grateful Beca was there, "You swooped in and deflected the attention to yourself when Jennifer," Beca scoffed at the name making her smile, "berated me to my face."

Beca had easily seen through Jennifer's façade and the only reason that yuppie came over to their table was to play on Chloe's insecurities in order to gather gossip that could be spread later down at the country club.

"We were in a really bad place that day, but I will never let _anybody_ talk to you that way," Beca was almost seething just thinking about that bitch, "I don't care how mad I was, her comments made me livid and she needed to be put," she smashed a finger against the seat of the bench between them, "in her place."

"And you have no idea how amazing that made me feel," Chloe's hand inched towards Beca's but she quickly pulled them back, "The way you looked at me and the incredibly sweet things you said, I don't know it just made me want to kiss you, so I did."

"And I thought the same things when you told her I was your everything," Beca really shouldn't have just ignored the kiss, "I'm sorry I should've said something."

"And I'm sorry for running off," Chloe said, "The reason I left was because I wanted to kiss you again. Actually I wanted to do more than just kiss you and that's why I didn't trust myself."

Resting an arm on the back of the bench Beca tapped her fingers, "I probably wouldn't have pushed you away."

Crossing her legs, Chloe smiled, "But the consequences of whatever _would've_ happened might have outweighed any progress we could've made today."

Beca never thought of it that way because when she thinks about everything that did and didn't happen in Roswell, the potential of sleeping with Chloe never really crossed her mind. Although she will freely admit that she probably wouldn't have had the will power to turn Chloe down had the opportunity presented itself.

"You're right," Beca sought out Chloe's eyes that were shining with understanding, "I think we would've fallen right back into old habits and swept all of our problems under the rug."

"Yeah and we would've eventually argued again and that would've been the end of us," Chloe knew that sounded awful but it was the truth. "Now we have a chance to fix it…" she fought back the tears as she spoke, "because the thing I want more than anything in this entire world is to be with you Bec."

"I want that too…" Beca fiercely wiped her nose with the back of her hand as she laughed behind a wet sob, "Damn Beale you got me crying again and I'm supposed to be a badass."

Instead of reaching out to comfort Beca, Chloe rested her hands in her lap and messed with her thumb ring, "If it's any consolation I still think you're hot."

Using her hands, Beca dried the tears under her eyes as she laughed, "Yeah a hot mess…"

Trying to lighten the mood Chloe nonchalantly asked, "How amazing do you think the angry sex would've been if we'd slept together in Georgia?"

The question was so totally random and not what Beca expected right now and it made her double over in laughter. Chloe had this outrageous and sometimes quirky sense of humor and a majority of the time it was Beca's undoing, just like right now. This must have been what Dr. Worthington meant about just laughing and having fun together while not thinking about their problems.

"Seriously Bec think about it," Chloe slapped her girlfriend's arm and it was playfully rubbed in mock pain, "angry hate filled sex can be kind of magical."

"So you're saying what we did on a regular basis wasn't," Beca spouted off just so it would elicit that shy sneaky grin she always loves seeing on Chloe, "yeah that's what I thought."

"Maybe magical isn't the right word," Chloe pondered then poked Beca again, "how about intense?" Beca just smirked, in this way that sent shivers down Chloe's spin, "Hear me out!"

"I always thought our morning sex was the best."

"But it was always sloppy and slow."

"Which is why it was heads and tails better than anything," Beca wiggled her eyebrows enticingly, "and _you_ never complained, in fact it was always _you_ who wanted it before our runs!"

Ok, Beca definitely had Chloe on that one, "Wipe that smug smile off your face Mitchell, I know you're good, you're the best I ever had." She crossed her arms and sighed after being caught in Beca's trap, "And for the record every time with you was the best."

"You know for someone who claims to be able to go years without sex," grinning widely Beca leaned a little closer making Chloe flinch back, "you sure think a lot about the stuff we did together."

Chloe just good naturedly rolled her eyes, "Oh quit you're _gloating._ I'm gonna admit it's…" yep there was Beca's arrogant pride shining through as that damn sexy smirk grew, "it's so hard to not _think_ about it after you spent a good three and a half months having the best sex of your life."

Chloe can freely admit that she wouldn't mind heading back to Beca's and falling into bed together for the night, no questions asked. It would be a nice reprieve to how fucked up life has been lately and she could really use the stress relief, they both could.

"So tell me Beale, on a scale from one to ten how much have you missed our sex life?" Beca played it off as a joke but was genuinely curious.

"Damn," Chloe breathed out. Resting her elbows on the back of the bench she stared out over the bay. "Does the scale go to eleven?" She casually asked focusing her eyes on Alcatraz, "Or maybe even a twelve?"

Grinning, Beca unzipped her jacket, because yeah hearing that made her a little hot and bothered, "I was going to say thirteen."

"You are something else Beca Mitchell," Chloe laughed and noted how nice it felt just to laugh about mundane things with her girlfriend, "I miss it."

"Me too…" Beca longingly said mimicking Chloe's relaxed position on the bench, "Don't get me wrong I _love_ that aspect of our relationship, like it's the best thing ever," her fingers rapidly tapped out a pattern along the back of the bench. "But the thing I really miss the most, sex aside, is being near you. Like just knowing you're there floating around my house or lying in bed next to me reading. I just…I don't know," she shrugs.

Turning her head Chloe simply smiled, "I get it and I miss that too, but we'll get back there hopefully."

"Yeah…"

There was a little bit of shuffling around to get comfortable and Chloe swears the lower the sun dips behind the Golden Gate Bridge the closer they get to each other. She's longing for some type of physical touch from Beca, like an arm to protectively pulling her in close to keep warm or just simply holding hands. But right now there's about a six inch gap between them and to Chloe it feels like a mile. Even with how great this whole ice cream filled non-date date has been there's nothing she can do to fix that mental and physical gap between them.

Glancing down at her watch Chloe knows she needs to go, "I hate to do this but…"

"No I understand, you have a fifteen minute walk and it's getting dark," Beca said stretching out her back, "I should get back to Giz anyway."

"I had a nice time," Chloe sincerely said.

"Me too," Beca knew this afternoon was a good start at mending fences and broken hearts. "I know you want us to follow each other to the retreat, but I need to hit the studio before I leave Friday. I made some last minute tweaks to the Skyfall song and I want to run through them before I go." She scratched the back of her neck, "Plus, I'm already past the deadline and Gail's on my ass to send everything off to Adele's people."

Chloe had totally forgotten about that song, "No problem, do you still want me to wait?"

"If you don't mind?" Beca asked guiltily, "I swear," Chloe just giggled and it put her at ease, "I'll be ready to roll between ten and eleven."

"Works for me," Chloe was kind of hoping they'd arrive before check-in, but she's not going to push it, Beca had agreed to go and that's what's important, "Can I hear it?"

"Oh yeah sure, you can come down before we leave if you want," Beca was grasping at straws because she didn't exactly know how Chloe was going to react to the new version of the song being so dark and powerful. "It's…different, I reread the script and ditched my original draft."

"I can't wait," Chloe smiled, picking up her purse she shouldered it. When a hand reached out and touched her arm she looked down, "Yeah?"

Quickly pulling her hand back, Beca let out a puff of air, "So like I know this is totally random, but can I ask you something serious?" Chloe's face paled and she quickly followed it up with, "Sorry no, nothing bad, just an opportunity that has presented itself and I'm not entirely sure what I should do about it. And well," she shrugged, "you get me, and I want my girlfriend's opinion."

The smile Chloe was wearing seconds before slipped back on at Beca's rushed apology and rambling. Beca seemed torn and like she wanted an opinion that wasn't Aubrey's or Jesse's. Chloe is being asked because there's a decision that needs to be made and it may have the potential to affect them. Whatever it may be, it's kind of nice to be included after everything that has happened.

Slipping her purse off her shoulder, Chloe sat back down, "What's up?"

"Do you think I'd make a good teacher?" Beca knew that question was kind of open ended and not expected because of the way Chloe just comically blinked at her, "Like a college level music teacher, well the letter said I'd be considered an _academic music instructor_. I'm still not sure what that even means."

"What like a professor?"

"Yeah, I guess, but without the whole PhD bullshit cause I'm not putting my perfectionist self though school again," Beca ended with a nervous laugh as Chloe continued to not say anything, "Like they can't call me _Dr. Mitchell_ or whatever."

Chloe was at a loss for words, not because Beca would be a bad teacher, but because Beca would be an _amazing_ teacher. Beca just has this quiet, thoughtful, and highly intellectual personality when it comes to music that make people just want to listen when she speaks. And teaching was something Chloe always thought her girlfriend would flourish at.

"Who asked you? USC?" Chloe finally spoke and it was like Beca breathed a heavy sigh of relief hearing her voice.

The only thing Chloe is worried about is where exactly this teaching gig is because as selfish as it sounds she doesn't want to be away from Beca while they are actively working on their relationship. Hell, she can't help but use what happened when they were in the same city and barely talked as a prime example. So Beca leaving for a semester or more and being busy for long stretches of time just spells disaster for them.

"Umm actually the San Francisco Conservatory of Music," Beca answered toying with the sleeve of her jacket. "It's kind of intimidating, that's a top rated music school. I mean fuck the only schools higher are USC and Julliard, why do they want me?"

"Bec, that's such an honor to even be asked," Chloe hid the fact that she was glad this potential opportunity would keep them in the same city behind her enthusiasm, "Wow, that's just wow…And they want you to be a teacher?"

"I know kinda ironic right," Beca snickered, "I mean you've seen how I work." Opening the flap of her messenger bag she pulled out her notebook with a black fine tip sharpie marking her current page, "My lyrics are scattered and my music is written in this weird pattern that only I can decipher." She flipped through the pages and pointed out groupings of letters with dots under line after line of words. "How am I supposed to teach _that_ ," she handed the open book to Chloe, "when my methods aren't something that get taught in school?"

"Maybe that's why they want you," Chloe responded flipping through the pages, "You're style is different and unusual and even unconventional, but you can write full scores with multiple complicated parts, I've seen it…" She had watched Beca do exactly that on her laptop, while some mornings she'd wake up to find the beach house's kitchen table littered with hand written music scores, "Bec it's inspiring to watch you work and that's why they probably want you."

"I don't know," Beca groaned resting her head against the back of the bench.

"Come on, what is there not to know," Chloe encouraged poking and arm. The indecisiveness meant her girlfriend hadn't totally shut down the idea, "How'd they choose you?"

Dr. Murdock or Rob, as he liked to be called, was someone Beca had looked up to a USC. He had been the one to write that paper on her, but most importantly he had been her primary piano teacher since she was about nine and besides her mom, one of her biggest and most influential mentors. Unfortunately, they lost touch after she graduated and it had been years since they had spoken so she had no idea he was even in town.

"One of my old teachers at USC works there now," Beca answered rolling her head back and forth, "He found me after…well you know."

"The Rolling Stone fiasco," Chloe casually mentioned because it totally was a disaster.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, he said he was surprised to see my name linked with DJ Titanium, he thought I was still in LA working behind the scenes at some studio."

"He must think really highly of you?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," lifting her head Beca squinted in the setting sun, "he actually wanted me to stay at USC and get my masters degree and _obviously_ I didn't," they both laughed. "Anyways he was always very involved with my music and he wants to be again, so he took all my so called credentials to the school's dean and asked if I could be a guest lecturer." Chloe was practically bouncing in her seat and it made her grin, she loved how happiness radiated off of her girlfriend putting everyone in a positive mood, "We had lunch a couple weeks ago and he dropped off all the formal paperwork and shit earlier this week…"

"No way!"

"Yes way," Beca replied with just as much passion, "I thought we were meeting just to catch up, apparently he had ulterior motives and I hate to brag but…" she bit her lip suppressing her grin, "but they kinda rolled out the red carpet for me and it was fucking insane. Dr. Murdock and the dean of the school personally gave me a tour of campus, introduced me around to some of the staff and showed me my potential office and classrooms."

"Well," with the biggest grin on her face, Chloe rolled her hands in a way that asked for more information.

"Well what?" Beca laughed.

Chloe just dramatically rolled her eyes, "Oh my god you're so dense sometimes," she laughed, "what do they want you to teach?"

"Dr. Murdock suggested because of my history…"

"What like Grammy's and the beautiful music you create?" Chloe interrupted, she was totally fan girling over Beca right now.

"Yep basically, along with some stuff I concentrated heavily on in school," Beca ran her hands along her face tiredly, "They want me to teach a contemporary songwriting and arrangement course, as well as one on jazz history with arrangement for small ensembles."

Chloe bounced around in her seat lightly clapping making a blush ran up Beca's cheeks.

"Oh my god Bec! That's like," Chloe latched onto Beca's arm with both hands and squeezed tight with excitement, "those are the things you're most passionate about," she gushed making Beca grin. "Please tell me you aren't turning this down?"

Beca awkwardly shifted away when Chloe removed her hands. Leaning forward she rested her elbows on her knees and let her chin lay in a hand, "I just don't know."

"The jazz thing is totally you, I mean I thought I knew music until I met you," Chloe stated matter-of-factly in her proud girlfriend tone. "You've taught me so much just by listening to you play and talk. You'll have no problem there…But the songwriting course sounds pretty interesting."

Beca let out a long slow breath, "I just don't think people will get much out of what I have to say, I'm not good with words."

Deciding to point out the obvious Chloe point blank said, "Millions of fans would say otherwise. Words _are_ your thing whether you want to admit it or not."

"No they're not," Beca glanced over and Chloe was looking at her with this I-call-bullshit type of expression and she knew she couldn't talk her way out of this one, "Ok yeah you're right."

"So what's the problem?"

"Songwriting is such a personal thing for me," Beca slouched against the bench stretching her legs out, "like only a handful of the songs I write ever make it out of that," she gestured with her chin to her notebook sitting between them, "everything else is so deeply rooted with emotion that I don't want anyone to see it." Picking the book up she skimmed through the pages like a fan, "Some make me laugh, some make me cry while other lay somewhere in between." Snapping the book shut, she set it down but kept a hand on the top, "How am I supposed to teach that? How am I supposed to grade a student on their songwriting ability when I don't know what they're going through?"

Chloe saw the point, but Beca didn't see the big picture, "I don't think you're supposed to grade them on emotions, I think you have to grade them on structure and how well they get their point across."

"Like telling a story?" Beca asked crossing her arms.

"Exactly, that's the whole point of songs," at least that's why Chloe loved music so much, "and you, Beca Mitchell, write songs that define a generation, that define yourself and help others define themselves. What you do is beautiful and I think that's why they want you."

Chloe made teaching a songwriting class sound like it wasn't something the average person could do and maybe she was right. Beca knew she had a gift, she just didn't know how to take that gift and express it in a way others will learn to do the same. With every piece of music she writes she knows what she's trying to convey and she's not exactly sure how easily others will understand her thought process because at times it's scattered and random but somehow always comes together at the end.

"I never thought of it like that…" shifting her eyes back to the bay Beca folded her arms over her chest, "But how do I transfer everything you just said into a whole semester worth of material."

"Maybe a songwriting course doesn't have to strictly be about writing the perfect song, that'd be repetitive and boring. And you can't handle an entire semester of boring," Chloe crossed her legs turning towards Beca slightly, "What I mean to say is that songwriting, it'll be the main concept of the course," Beca looked over at her, "and yeah, they'll have to write songs, but you can…"

"Start simple?" Beca tossed out randomly making Chloe smile, "I can use poetry as an example I guess," she frowned not even really liking how that idea sounded, "see this is why I won't make a good teacher."

"Ok so I'm totally just gonna throw this out there," Chloe was literally bouncing with excitement again and Beca loved it, "Why don't you pick someone like Bob Dylan and solely study their songwriting style for the semester. You can like really dissect and pick apart," she tapped her temple making Beca laugh, "their songs and then compare and contrast their style to yours."

Beca just sat there in silence because she never thought about doing something like that and all her worrying and indecisiveness for the past two weeks had been in vain. Chloe's idea was perfect and totally made her rethink this whole teaching gig.

Beca gave a low whistle, "Damn Beale you're good." She got that megawatt smile that constantly melts her insides into a warm gooey mess, "Because the last thing I want to be seen as is a boring and snooze worthy teacher."

"No you'll definitely be the hip, cool one, well not cool _cool,_ I mean you're still kinda totally a nerd," Chloe got a light elbow to her ribs and narrowing of eyes making her laugh, "so you'll only be slightly cooler than you are right now."

"Thanks…" Beca deadpanned.

Chloe leaned a little closer wiggling her eyebrows, "But you'll also be the sexiest professor I've ever seen. Can't wait to get some _private_ tutoring in your office."

"You and your dirty fantasies Beale, I swear," Beca laughed. When Chloe's hand found its way to rest on top of hers, she swears her heart rate picked up tenfold. "You do realize that I have no fucking clue how to structure a class."

"That's not a problem," Chloe casually said waving a hand, "I'll help you, I was a co-captain of the Barden Bellas and a camp counselor so you could say structuring group activities is kinda my thing."

"Well ok then…"

"So are you taking it?" Chloe excitedly asked.

Dr. Murdock and Chloe both had confidence in her, but Beca was still leery about the whole thing.

Beca wrapped her fingers around the edge of the bench seat and shrugged, "I really don't know…" She kicked another rock with the toe of her shoe, "My shrink and Gail both say that it'll give me a new purpose and identity outside of the whole fame thing."

"Yeah, but do _you_ think it'll be therapeutic to express yourself like that?" Chloe hesitantly asked.

"The bad thing is, I think it will…"

"You never know what kind of self-worth you could gain from exploring an opportunity like this."

Sometimes Beca refuses to accept that she's good at what she does and Chloe understands that more after today's meeting with Dr. Worthington. So maybe teaching and opening up about songwriting will break Beca's perfectionist habits and self doubts about not being good enough. And it may also be the thing that fills another part of that void that has been left empty since Beca's mom died.

"I know and you're right, but…" Beca honestly didn't want to admit what her real hold up was.

"But what?" Chloe lightly placed her hand on top of Beca's again, "Please Bec you can tell me…"

Closing her eyes Beca softly said, "What if this is the direction in life I was always meant to go? What if I love it and don't want to go back to producing music?"

"But if you don't take it you'll never know the answers to those questions," Chloe knew better than anyone what it meant to not take the chance and regret it for the rest of her life. Gently rubbing her thumb over the top of Beca's hand she said, "If you don't like it, it's only one semester."

"Yeah," Beca opened her eyes and looked down at Chloe's hand. It would be so easy to flip hers and interlock their fingers, "And it also kind of fucks up my year off."

"It's just a semester for now…" Chloe smiled moving her hand back to her lap, "You and I both know you'll get bored just sitting around at home and reading. Teaching might be a different form of relaxation, you can focus on your class and your music while helping young musicians reach their full potential. And it's not like you'll be tied down the entire week, you'll still have time do whatever you want," Beca's eyes landed on hers and it was like she was finally understood. "Plus you said you probably wouldn't go back to producing full time after this year was up. So between producing and teaching I think it might give you the normalcy you desire."

Beca has won all these awards and she loves music more than anything, but she hasn't really found much peace and balance with her job. Don't get her wrong producing and writing music is what she loves and she won't be able to ever really quit. She's never really had normal job so Chloe's right, this could be just the thing to give her an identity outside the whole celebrity status.

Draping an arm across the back of the bench Beca said, "You know, Dr. Murdock and the dean expressed an interest in me doing more than just one semester."

"But right now it's just a semester right?" Beca nodded and Chloe said, "So just worry about that right now, you don't have to make a long term decision right now."

"Well," Beca let out a puff of air as she picked up her song notebook and shoved it back in her messenger bag, "I have a lot to think about."

They both stood and Chloe shouldered her purse, "When do they have to know?"

"Ummm Friday so yeah," Beca slipped the strap of her bag over her head and adjusted it across her chest, "nothing like short notice right?"

They started across the small park and towards the crosswalk where they would eventually part ways for the night.

"Promise me you'll really think about it Bec," Chloe said shoving her hands in her pockets as they came to a stop at the crosswalk, "You don't have much time to decide, but it's important."

"I know, Gail said the same thing," for once Beca's manager is fully supporting this potential career move, "But your opinion means the most to me, you're the only other one who knows right now."

"Thank you," Chloe stepped out into the street after looking both ways and they quickly crossed. Stopping at the corner of Scott St and Marina Ave she turned to Beca and smiled, "Well this is me…"

"Yeah unfortunately…"

"Again thanks for coming," Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "and for this afternoon. It was nice to just chat with no pressure."

Looking up and down the street gave Beca this incredibly sad feeling because Chloe should be going home with her and sleeping in her bed.

"Yeah it was," they were quiet for a few seconds and Beca felt the weird shift between them again. The awkwardness was back and it was like they were no longer in this little bubble watching the sunset behind the Golden Gate Bridge, reality had set back in, "I'm glad I came and I can't wait to do it again."

"Me too," Chloe tried to put on a happy face, but it turned out to be more somber than anything as she pulled Beca in for a quick hug then stepped back.

Beca tilted back and forth on her feet not wanting to be the first to make the move to leave, but also because they were still standing so close that that it would be easy to tilt forward and kiss Chloe and she wanted to do that so bad.

"Text me when get home?" Beca took a step backwards without giving a kiss although she saw Chloe's eyes shift to her lips.

"You got it," lifting a hand Chloe gave a tiny wave, "goodnight Bec."

Beca mimicked Chloe's gesture as they slowly started moving away, "Night Chlo."

And a few seconds later Chloe had flipped around and turned up the street and was gone from Beca's sight. What happened today was some much needed progress and it felt nice to just be around Chloe again, it almost felt normal, and it made her smile. But as Beca turned and started walking back towards her house her heart and smile sank, they'd left without saying _I love you_ to each other again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are making progress!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to post this last night!

3 Weeks Later

Kicking her shoes off Beca sat down on the edge of the dock and dunked her feet in the surprisingly cool lake water. She had just finished another morning session with Dr. Worthington and it hadn't gone great, but it hadn't been horrible either. She hadn't cried or gotten pissed, instead the whole session left her feeling blah and not even sure what the hell they'd talked about. The tactics Dr. Worthington uses to get her talking are not invasive and she likes that, but today he'd danced around the subject of her birthday and she in turn just shut him down.

Beca was never really big on birthdays to begin with, mainly because she hated the attention, but her mom always made them special. There was _always_ a cake with some crazy design done by her totally unartistic mom, brightly colored streamers and a homemade banner stating it was 'Beca Mitchell's Birthday' hanging in the kitchen, and she always had a few presents along with her favorite dinner. It was tastefully tacky and fun and when she turned eighteen they added jazz clubs to the mix. Her mom never overdid it and it was always just the two of them, and that's what she missed the most.

Now though, since the day her mom died, Beca hasn't properly celebrated her birthday in years. Jesse and Aubrey tried to do something nice the first year, but it failed when she just got angry and left. Then a couple years later, Stacie and Jessica tried to throw a mini-surprise party one night at the deli and it just backfired when she broke down as they sang Happy Birthday. She felt awful about that one because Stacie and Jessica had no idea something as simple as a birthday was such a sensitive subject. So needless to say trying to talk about it today, with a week away, she just wasn't feeling it.

Beca reclined back until her shoulders came in contact with the boat dock deck and she just stared up at the bright blue sky. She had to admit this place really was beautiful, the weather was perfect, the lake was huge and the water was this incredible blue green color that made it so enticing to swim in. Then there was their cabin, surrounded by pine trees overlooking the lake and separated about as far away as possible from the main lodge that at night it makes them feel totally secluded from the outside world. She thinks they got this one as opposed to the other ten available because she is a celebrity and it offered them the most privacy away from prying eyes during their downtime. And she won't even complain about that because it has been exactly what they needed.

Jesse had been right, this couples retreat hasn't been that bad and they have made some great progress. They had their rough patches in the beginning, multiple slamming door fights after tough couple's therapy sessions, a few nights where neither said a single word to the other over dinner and they both were exceptional at storming off and sulking only to cave to a few hours later and apologize then talk it out. The most important thing was that neither of them has given up yet, they are both fighting for each other and they both know it. And now three full weeks into the retreat and everything is paying off and it's paying off in the biggest way, they are happy and they are happy together. They haven't done anything other than simple bickering since last weekend and they have made major progress in the communication department.

Kicking her feet in the water, Beca closed her eyes and sighed, it has been nice, they are rebuilding their trust and they finally feel like a normal couple again. There are certain things that are still missing that she's craving, like most importantly, the _I love you's_. At times she catches Chloe watching her and Jesus Christ it kind of melts her soul because Chloe's face is always soft and the smile is genuine and beautiful and when their eyes meet, Beca feels their intense connection and the love. It sends her heart into overdrive and she knows Chloe feels it too, but they never say anything, they just back down.

The other big thing missing is the physical intimacy, because they've gotten the mental connection down. And it's like a giant pink elephant in the room too and that elephant is so big that even Dr. Worthington has even not so subtlety pointed it out. They were great the first couple weeks, a few lingering kisses here and there, the handholding was being initiated by both of them and they were just comfortable around each other again. They were so comfortable that they even came extremely close, like two minutes close, to having sex until she went and royally fucked it up. After that things went downhill pretty quickly, they barely sit next to each other, they are still sleeping in totally different rooms every night, there is next to no handholding, and those amazing lingering kisses ago are pretty much nonexistent.

And they've been practically reprimanded by Dr. Worthington for all those things and for their lack of a sex life, especially after he found out about the 'ground rules' they had set. Beca whole heartedly agrees with Chloe and how sex could complicate things, but she also agrees with Dr. Worthington's side too which she is pretty sure kind of pissed Chloe off. He made it very clear that they were supposed to let things naturally progress and that setting rules could potentially put a strain on the intimacy aspect of their relationship and quite frankly it has. Beca thinks that part of the reason why Chloe has been so hesitant to use her touchy-feely personality in full force after their failed attempt last week is because Chloe probably isn't ready. And Beca has been trying to convey how the last thing she wants is to force Chloe into anything she isn't comfortable with, but Chloe purposely pulls away.

Sleeping together isn't Beca's main goal and she had tried explaining that on their way home after Monday's session with Dr. Worthington. But Chloe just shutdown and power walked back to their cabin and spent the rest of the afternoon sketching in her bedroom.

On the other, hand Beca understands how nerve wracking and tiring it is to talk about their nonexistent sex life and intimacy issues because it's _all_ they've been talking about for the past week. So to try and make this so called 'magic happen' puts a lot of pressure on _both_ of them.

Beca's eye snapped open at the thumping of feet and paws on the wooden dock. Sitting up on her elbows she twisted slightly and smiled at her girlfriend who had Billie and Gizmo trailing closely behind.

Sitting up fully, Beca made room by scooting over, "Hey…"

"Hey Bec…" after slipping off her shoes Chloe handed over a water bottle. "I thought you might've fallen asleep," she giggled as she sat down, "so we were coming down to make you move to the hammock or your bed."

"I was just thinking," twisting the cap off her bottle Beca took a sip then smiled when Chloe pressed a quick kiss to her right cheek, god she had missed that. "I'm not gonna lie," looking over her shoulder she grinned, "that hammock is calling my name."

Chloe tapped her temple thoughtfully, "I was thinking the same thing."

"What can I say?" Beca raised her bottle and so did Chloe, "Great minds think alike." They lightly tapped them together before taking another sip. When Gizmo stuck his head between the two and dropped a stick, she scratched behind his ears, "Awe dude we'll play later I promise! Now go lay down by Billie."

Gizmo ducked away and they watched him settle next to Billie with his front paws on the edge of the dock, looking longingly at the water below.

Chloe leaned in closer and whispered, "He looks so sad, like you put him in timeout."

Beca snorted out a laugh because that was highly accurate, "Yeah well he can wait until later when we're on the beach. Lifting him in and out of the water is such a pain in the ass."

They both laughed because Beca had made the mistake of doing that with both Billie and Gizmo the first week they were here and ever since they have refused to swim the short distance to the beach. Chloe can admit it was funny the first day, but a week later when they were still doing it and she swears their dog's weight doubles each time they throw a stick or ball in the water.

Recapping her half empty bottle Beca set it aside, "So what's up?"

"I missed you," Chloe swung her legs back and forth in the water, "when I got up this morning you were gone already. I forgot you had an early day with Dr. Worthington."

"Yeah…I couldn't sleep so I hit the gym early," Beca had left a note and Chloe didn't seem angry or upset, just genuinely missed at breakfast this morning. And if she was being honest she had missed Chloe's smiling face this morning too, "After that I came back to shower then grabbed a coffee and my book and headed down to wait on Dr. W."

"How'd today go?"

Beca just shrugged, "Weird is the best way I can put it."

"We all have those days," Chloe said, her eyes trained on the water. "Sometimes it feels like we hardly talk about anything and it leaves me more confused than if I'd cried the whole time."

"That's exactly how I felt today," Beca whispered. "I mean he tried to talk about my birthday, but then he backed off," their feet brushed together and she looked over and they smiled, "it's like he could sense it was a sensitive subject."

"Probably, I mean birthdays are hard for you right?" Chloe got a nod in response. "I'd guess since it's so close that he didn't want to push the subject right now." She glanced over and their eyes connected, "He did the same thing for my little sister's birthday last month."

"Like the closer it gets, do you feel empty right here," Beca's hand went to her heart, "making you feel like birthday's can never be the same?"

Chloe can easily agree there's a pang in her heart on all her family's birthdays, "Yeah, but it's weird for me because I never really celebrated my birthday until Aubrey threw that surprise party for me this year. But I always made a big deal out of my sisters, I loved watching her face light up."

Birthdays in the Beale household were nonexistent, Chloe never got even a pat on the back and she's not even sure her Dad remembered all the time. Whenever July twenty-second rolled around half the time her parents weren't home and if they were they never willingly acknowledged it without her dropping hints. But then Aubrey turned their July 'family dinner' into a full fledged surprise party for her at the Posen-Swanson house. They ate and drank way too much and laughed all night until everyone eventually passed out on random pieces of furniture, including her with her head in Beca's lap and their fingers laced together. It was the best birthday she ever had and for the first time she knew what her sister had felt like.

"But yeah," Chloe thoughtfully nodded, "I feel empty on her birthday. It's just not the same, you know?"

It was nice to finally be open about a lot of things with Beca and most of the time Chloe found it easier to talk to her girlfriend then with Dr. Worthington. After that day at the park near Beca's house on their non-date date their communication has drastically improved and she can already tell their relationship is stronger.

"I totally get it," Beca agreed seeing the similarities between her birthday and Chloe's sister. "Even though she never made a huge deal, my mom always made it special and ever since she died it's just hasn't been the same."

They were quiet for a few minutes, Chloe had been racking her brain for the past week on if she should even mention Beca's birthday let alone give the presents she'd already bought. She'd heard horror stories from Aubrey and Jesse and they'd recommended going on like it was just another day, but this was _her girlfriend's_ birthday and Chloe doesn't just want to let it slide by.

"What's wrong?" Beca's eyes were focused on Chloe nervously twisting her thumb ring.

Following Beca's gaze, Chloe stilled her hands, "So I'm just gonna ask and please just hear me out before you turn it down," she got this half smile in return that made her want to kiss Beca so bad, like _really_ kiss Beca. Pushing the thought aside she cleared her throat, "I know you haven't celebrated you birthday in a long time, but can I do something for you?"

Chloe bit her lip as Beca's eyes shifted to the lake then back to those beautiful blue ones, "I don't know."

Chloe gave a hopeful smile, "I promise I'm not trying to replace or outdo your mom."

"Can we keep it low key?" Beca's resolve was crumbling, she just can't say no to Chloe.

"Nothing flashy," Chloe pledged holding up a hand. "I've got a few ideas floating around that'll be fun."

"Ok, I guess," Beca gave a wirily smile and it was like she could see the wheels turning in Chloe's head, "seriously though you don't have to go out of your way or anything."

"I know…" Chloe beamed knocking their feet together again, leaning in closer her eyes flicked to Beca's lips then back up as she whispered, "I just want to give you the Chloe Beale birthday you deserve."

"I look forward to it," things were progressing nicely again, it didn't feel forced or manufactured and Beca wanted to try and capitalize on the moment like she had discussed with Dr. Worthington this morning. Slightly tilting her head she inched just that little bit closer. "I've liked the entire Chloe Beale experience so far," she murmured brushing their noses together making her girlfriend swallow hard, "and I can't wait for more."

Just as Beca was ducking in for the kiss, Chloe leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees forcing Beca's lips to connect with her shoulder.

"Oh denied…" Beca tried to softly joke as she kissed the shoulder, but even she recognized the frustration in her tone.

As a cheek rested against her shoulder, Chloe knew Beca was momentarily hiding her embarrassment and overall disappointment. Chloe has no idea why she keeps doing this to Beca, to them really, because that setup was perfect. Beca had said all the right things, made all the right moves, and they both clearly wanted it, but at the last minute Chloe pulled away for no fucking reason _again_. She'd been doing it all week and she can't find a single excuse that sounds good enough or justifies any of her actions.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said guiltily closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I swear babe it's not you."

"Hey, hey slow down," taking a hand Beca locked their fingers together and kissed the back of Chloe's hand, "it's ok, I'm not upset."

Now Chloe felt even worse, "But you should be though." She tried to wipe away a tear with her free hand but Beca beat her to it. "God," she breathed out, "you're being so patient and so understanding and I just keep turning you down and you never ask why."

"Because I'm not worried…" Beca searched Chloe face and all she saw was pain and she tightened her grip, "And I'm not going anywhere. We've hit a little roadblock, we're going to get past it."

"But lately I've turned down all of your advances Bec, _all_ of them," dropping their joined hands Chloe raked her fingers through her hair. "We joke and we flirt constantly and I love that," she glanced to her left and Beca was intently watching her with loving eyes, "it makes us feel normal, like how we used to be, you know?" Beca nodded with an easy smile. She didn't mean to unload all of this right now, but once she started she just couldn't stop because she'd been bottling it up for a week, "And I want to kiss you and god I _want_ us to have sex. I mean I think about it and you constantly, like an ungodly amount." Training her eyes on the water she ran her hands along her thighs until Beca stopped them, "But I feel like I'm living my life under a microscope right now. I feel like you're waiting for sex and I'm waiting for sex and Dr. Worthington is waiting for us to have sex, hell everyone is waiting for us to have sex," she was franticly waving her hands now, "so that we can then _talk_ about it and I don't know try to decipher how it'll affect us." Wiping under her eyes she hated herself for crying right now, "All I want to do is be with you physically and not have to analyze it with anyone. Sex and intimacy shouldn't be this complicated for me, but right now it is."

Beca has no reason to be angry or even upset because Chloe has been working so hard to overcome a ton of shit in her life these last few months. Beca sees the progress every day, but she also sees the physical and mental toll it takes on her girlfriend. Yeah it's frustrating that they are lacking the physical part of their relationship and yeah it sucks that they almost had it back and now it's gone, but everything else about them as a couple is falling back into place. And lately Chloe has been so stressed that she has overlooked that.

Wrapping a protective arm around her girlfriend, Beca scooted closer, "Chloe, why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?"

"Because I've been too scared," a tender kiss was placed to the side of Chloe's head and she relaxed a little bit. The gesture was so loving and simple that she just closed her eyes and absorbed it, "I mean Dr. Worthington has spent an _entire_ week talking about our lack of intimacy and sex life," a hand ran comforting circles along her back, "and all of our group activities and homework have been structured around it."

"Yeah it has," Beca kissed the side of Chloe's head again, "and I get it and honestly," she gave a heavy sigh because she was tired of all that too, "I went along with it because I thought it was helping, I didn't know you were just blindly going through the motions for all the same reasons I was."

Chloe sat up straighter and let out a relived, but still wobbly, breath, "So you're feeling just as pressured to be with me as I am with you?"

"Definitely," Beca agreed, joining their hands again she moved them protectively back to her lap. "Trust me Chlo, I want us to get back there, like a lot, I think it's something we both need," her face flushed when Chloe hummed in agreement. "I mean fuck we came so close last week and now Dr. W thinks there's some issue and that's when things got weird."

"But was there an issue?"

"As crazy as it sounds before he said that I never thought there was."

Chloe relaxed hearing that, "I didn't either, I just wanted us to take it slow."

"And I agree," Beca stared down at their joined hands watching Chloe toy with her fingers. "I just got so confused because he kept telling me I purposely closed myself off to you. So I've been trying harder not to, in our sessions, in our homework, in everything," she shrugged, "Chlo, I thought this was all me. I had no idea you felt the same way."

"Yeah, and it's put a total damper on my affection toward you," Chloe brushed her thumb over Beca's palm and smiled. "I felt like holding your hand," she laced their fingers together, "or cuddling up to you that I'd have to report back to Dr. Worthington. So I'd find reasons to not do it and eventually it became all I thought about."

"And I've been trying to construct perfect moments," Beca admitted because she had been trying to put themselves in predicaments that would increase their chances of intimacy, "but they just seemed forced and so out of place," Chloe just bit her lip. "I don't like manufacturing moments with you, we've always had a pretty great success just letting things happen and I want to get back to that."

"Me too, I want that so bad," Chloe confessed. "Like when we almost slept together last week, that felt totally natural."

"Yeah and I fucked that up…" Beca answered knowing full well that she had unintentionally hit the brakes on that moment. "And I'm sorry…"

"Babe, don't apologize," Chloe said, "I loved it, it was the best day I've had since we've been here and I had so much fun with you."

Things had started simple, they were doing this obstacle course that was focused on building trust and confidence in each other and Beca had decided to make it fun so she challenged another couple to a race. Right after she did she saw this gleam in Chloe's eye and she realized she had completely forgotten about Chloe's uber competitive streak when it comes to _any_ type of competition and it was so hot. During Chloe's pregame pep talk, which included a weird chant, Beca was told to do whatever it took to win, even if it meant putting themselves in close compromising positions. And when Beca says close, she means feeling every curve and dip of Chloe's body as they worked their way through the course.

The first time Beca noticed how close they were was when they ended on top of each other after trying to maneuver across this floating bridge thing in the middle of the lake while holding hands. The float had been more unsteady and slippery than Beca had anticipated and it caused her to briefly lose her footing as they tried to walk. When she dropped their hands and threw out her arms for balance Chloe ended up grabbing the back of her t-shirt to try and keep them upright. Somehow their legs got tangled together and they spectacularly fell in while laughing hysterically. It was when they were attempting to stand when Chloe stole the _first_ kiss taking Beca totally by surprise and making her fall off the mat and into the lake. They lost that part of the obstacle course, because they had to start from the beginning, but they didn't really care.

Then there was the tire swing where Chloe thought the best way to win was to move from tire to tire at the same time. Chloe was dead wrong about that strategy and they ended up clinging to each other for balance as they began building momentum with each swing until they could grab the next tire. Chloe's body was pressed up against Beca's and Beca had felt _everything_ and she also saw the way Chloe's eyes flicked down to her V-neck t-shirt then lips and back up. So after a few long seconds of complete eye sex, Beca was the one who stole a kiss right before she spectacularly busted her ass after loosing her grip on the rope. Chloe had done the doting girlfriend routine and immediately hopped down to check on her and comically kiss each of her injuries before helping her stand and dragging her to the next obstacle stating that they _had_ to win something or they were going to lose. Beca's pretty sure Chloe's grumbles were purely for entertainment value because everyone in the group, including Chloe, had laughed at their antics.

The whole afternoon had been like that, a lingering touch here, a small kiss with a smoldering look there, hell after their first kiss they started flirting hardcore. They were supposed to be in a race with another couple, but it seemed like their entire competition was centered around who could make the raciest innuendos or flirtatious remarks. It was awesome and they were both so worked up that once they got to the end of the final obstacle, crawling over and under logs in a mud pit, they weren't holding anything back. Chloe had even flashed her abs while Beca aimed the water hose at her girlfriend claiming she was ready to judge Chloe in a wet t-shirt contest.

Up until that day, their kisses and flirtatious remarks had been harmless and fun while never really leading anywhere. However, the minute they stepped on that obstacle course the way they acted and flirted was different and on the way back to their cabin it was like the rising sexual tension could be cut with a knife. They shared these amazing lingering and gentle kisses along the way, but every time Beca tried to deepen it, Chloe would playfully pull away by doing something incredibly sexy and claiming that she 'was ready to break their ground rules in a spectacular fashion.' And Beca can still remember the look of desire on Chloe's face as she peeled her wet t-shirt off and dropped it at Beca's feet before doing this come hither motion with her fingers as she opened the cabin door and said something about them needing a long hot shower.

Beca knew what that meant and she knew they were both ready, they had been for weeks, but then as they were passing through the living room her phone chimed on the coffee table signaling a new text message. Beca stupidly removed her hands from Chloe's hips and picked it up just to see who it was and then like the fucking moron that she is when it rang she answered. She had been apologetic and Chloe had teasingly given her the signal saying she had two minutes to get her ass to the bathroom, but nothing with Gail ever takes two minutes. So fifteen minutes later as she sat out on the back deck talking about the upcoming Skyfall recording session she saw Chloe exit the bathroom wrapped in a towel and her heart sank. Beca knew she had blown it and when Chloe emerged from her bedroom a couple hours later she wasn't mad, just kind of standoffish and disappointed.

It was all Beca's fault because things were different between them after that. It seemed like all the progress they had been making was shattered by one stupid move. And unfortunately Dr. Worthington hadn't minced his words when he basically said she wasn't trying hard enough and that she should've capitalized on the chance for physical intimacy when the opportunity presented itself. So she started trying harder and started trying to create these moments, she just never figured that all of this shit would come as a result.

"Yeah but _I_ still ruined everything, I've caused us all this stress because I answered the fucking phone, I'm so sorry," Beca kicked her foot in the water in frustration.

"Bec, its ok," cupping a cheek Chloe leaned over and gently kissed Beca's lips. "When I told Dr. Worthington what happened the next day, I wasn't even mad," she knew Beca had been waiting for two days to hear from Gail and she didn't try to reignite anything because the moment had passed. "I was just casually relaying what happened and how I felt like we had grown closer," Beca give a weak smile, "I told him I knew we'd get back there, that we just needed a few days to work it out. I guess he took it a different way and suddenly it became this huge deal."

"I said all the same things," Beca picked up Chloe's hand and kissed the palm. "When you started pulling away again I just thought you maybe wanted to take a step back and abide by our ground rules."

"No, babe, no," Chloe shook her head.

"Chlo, I'm completely ok with doing that," Beca stressed, "I feel like I just got you back and I don't want to fuck up what we've got going because we're just horny assholes."

Chloe shyly smiled at the thoughtfulness and how Beca was in this one-hundred percent with her, "Those rules were a stupid idea, since the moment we set them I've thought about breaking them."

"Me too…" Kicking her feet Beca let out a relieved breath, all her previous worrying had really been for nothing, "You know, you and I, we never really had a problem in the sex department. We had a problem with our communication and this is a prime example." Glancing at Chloe, she lovingly smiled, "We didn't gradually lose interest in each other like most of the other couples here, I never have, and that's what I don't think Dr. W understands."

"You're right," Chloe bit her lip in thought, "I think with all these activities it has given us like…"

"Performance anxiety?" Beca blurted making them both chuckle.

That was a funny way of putting it, but performance anxiety perfectly sums up what Chloe has been feeling lately. She knows whether it's cuddling or kissing or sex that she'll have to report it back to Dr. Worthington, who will then analyze it and that's what has worried her the most. She just wanted to be with Beca like she used to, where it was fun and carefree and with no outside pressures. She gets why Dr. Worthington has made a big deal out of it, because some couples they've met have major issues about love and sex, but she and Beca never have until they were told they did.

Up until her parents died Chloe has always considered herself to be a very sexual person. Sex and intimacy were a big part of her relationships and she knew the person she was going to end up with would need to be compatible in all those aspects and so far Beca has. In fact, Beca fits so comfortably in every part of her life that Chloe sometimes wonders what she did to deserve someone as great as Beca. She just can't believe she let herself get so worked up about this when there was nothing wrong to begin with.

"Basically yeah," Chloe agreed, "I guess I've been obsessing over it and I'm sorry."

"Hey, I get it Chlo," for first time Beca felt like they were exactly on the same page. Chloe's head rested on her shoulder and they watched a family on a pontoon boat cruise by, "You know what?"

"What?" Chloe sighed kissing Beca's shoulder.

"We need a break from this place," Beca said as she continued watching the boat.

Checking her watch Chloe regretfully sighed, "We don't have time to leave for lunch. We have that group activity at noon, then Dr. Worthington at four, and most likely homework."

"Yeah well, fuck all that," Beca nonchalantly said making Chloe sit up. "We need a break and I'm not talking about just for an hour or two. We," she motioned between them, "need like a solid break from all the shit we've got going on here."

They had been hitting The Lodge at Fallen Leaves hard since the day they arrived and have had very little downtime to just chill. Even their Saturday and Sunday's were packed with at least one or two activities, so they were mentally and physically exhausted and it was well past time for a break. Regardless of what Chloe was going to say Beca wasn't going to take no for an answer, they needed this. They were taking the rest of today off and the whole weekend too.

"Bec we can't," Chloe chided but her girlfriend was already nodding and smiling in a _yes we can_ type of way, "we can't just pack up and leave."

"We won't leave, I like our cabin," Beca grinned and knocked shoulders with Chloe, "I'm just talking about stepping aside from the retreat for a few days. It's supposed to be a beautiful weekend, let's just hangout and nap and barbeque hamburgers and hotdogs and just relax while doing whatever random shit we want."

Chloe couldn't hide her smile, Beca's enthusiasm was intoxicating, "I don't know."

"Oh come on Chlo, this will be good for us. Better than any activity we could ever do right now. Plus," Beca wiggled her eyebrows enticingly, "I wanna rent a boat and explore the lake! This place is huge," throwing out her arm she swept it back and forth showcasing the lake. "I wanna find a secluded small beach so we can picnic and swim or you can tan while I read."

God that sounded amazing and totally what they needed, but Chloe had no idea how to operate a boat. Despite her parents owning one, she was never has never actually been on it when it left the marina, in fact it has never left the marina.

"Do you even know how to safely operate a boat?" Chloe asked with a hint of sarcasm as grey-blue eyes stared back at her in challenge. "Come on, quit joking boats are dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. I mean you freaked out about a simple kayak."

"That doesn't mean I don't know how to drive a boat," Beca retorted.

"Right," Chloe laughed and when Beca just stared her down wearing a smirk she quieted. "Holy shit, do you really?"

"Yes absolutely," Beca slowly nodded. Jesse grew up around boats, his dad had two, and she was always being conned into going out on them almost every weekend during the summer. So naturally she learned her way around one, "Jesse's dad taught us, he even made us take a safety course one summer before he'd let us go alone. So in answer to your question, yes I'm fully equipped to handle a boat."

"Like you know how to dock and fuel up and read all the equipment and not hit things?" Chloe hesitantly asked as Beca nodded. "Can we bring Billie and Gizmo?"

"Of course!"

"When was the last time you drove a boat?"

Beca lobbed her head back and forth for a few seconds, "Last summer…Jesse's dad, Anthony, was trying to sell one of his to this dude in San Fran and it got shipped all the way up here then the guy backed out," she can't believe she or even Aubrey, who surprisingly likes boats, hadn't told Chloe any of this. "Jesse talked his dad into leaving it in my slip in the marina across the street from my house for the summer while he tried to sell it. So we took everyone out on it when it was nice out. Even though I worked most of the time it was an awesome summer."

Chloe's mouth hung open, "You have slip in _that_ marina? I've seen the waiting list for it, people wait _years_."

"Yeah, I quickly found that out from Anthony and Jesse. It came with the house when I bought it, I had no idea until I was handed keys to the gates and my slip number. Apparently I missed that little bit of information during the whole buying process. It's cool though," Beca shrugged and they laughed, "most of the time it just sits empty, but if Jesse or I ever get a boat, we have a convenient place to keep it."

"I have a boat," Chloe blurted and Beca just stared at her with wide eyes. "Sorry, yeah I do. It's one of the few things of my parents that I kept, my dad bought it a couple weeks before died and he never got to use it."

"You have a boat?"

Even though it was on her list of things to do for obvious reasons Chloe hadn't gotten a chance to check on it when she was back home last month.

"Yep, it's just sitting in a marina on Lake Lanier," Chloe shifted her eyes away from Beca's and down to their feet in the water. "It's literally brand new, plastic is still on all the seats and everything…I pay the marina extra to start it up a couple times a year and to keep it maintained."

Beca reached for Chloe's hand again and it easily slipped back into hers, "Why'd you keep it?"

"I have no clue," Chloe's feet flowed through the cool water, "I've never been out on it, it's called a sport cruiser, I think. I probably should've sold it just like everything else…I mean I have no idea how to handle it, all I've ever driven is a jet ski."

"But I do…" Beca quietly said, she was getting the feeling that Chloe hadn't sold it because it didn't have any tainted memories on it yet. "I'm just gonna throw this out there, but why don't you have it shipped to San Francisco, I'll even help pay for the cost. You can put it in my slip since it's just sitting empty and I can teach you everything you need to know."

Chloe gave a half shrug, "I don't know."

"Just think about it," Beca winked, "It could be great for Sunday afternoon adventures or random Wednesday afternoon sunset dinners."

"Hmmm," Chloe tilted her head thoughtfully, "your offer sounds _very_ tempting."

"I like tempting," Beca leaned in closer and hesitated for just a few seconds before delivering a gentle lingering kiss. The moment wasn't constructed and Chloe didn't dodge or try to pull away, it just happened and felt entirely right. Deciding not to tempt fate she slowly backed away and smiled, "Progress right?"

Chloe let out a slow ragged breath feeling her whole body heat up, "You sure know how to take a girl's mind off things."

Wetting her lips Beca tasted a hint of Chloe's coconut lip gloss, "See what happens when we aren't thinking about it?"

Chloe nodded biting her lip and Beca swears that look will quite possibly be her undoing.

"I totally see your point and I want more opportunities for these kinds of kisses," Chloe grinned.

Ducking her head Chloe easily gave another, this time Beca put a little more heat to it, but still somehow kept it deliberate and slow. It made her want so much more because damn she loved the way Beca kissed her and made her feel.

Breathless Chloe backed away, "Yeah, I definitely want," taking in a gulp of air she wiped lip gloss from the corner of her mouth, "more of those, please."

"I can give you more," Beca winked. Inching closer she whispered, "I can give you whatever you want…"

"Anything?"

" _Anything_ …" Beca repeated lowly next to Chloe's ear. "So what do you say," she could feel Chloe's smile grow against her cheek, "can we ditch this place for a few days and just concentrate on us and having fun?"

Pulling back Chloe gave a peck and grinned again, "You drive a hard bargain Beca Mitchell. So yes…let's do it."

"Fucking awesome!" Beca yelled making Billie and Gizmo stand and look at them. "Well let's make a move my love," her mouth snapped shut at the reference she hadn't used in months and Chloe visibly blushed, "sorry…"

"You can call me that," Chloe bit her lip, "I've missed you calling me that."

To be honest Beca had missed it too, "Oh ok…"

Chloe playfully bumped their shoulders, "As long as I can keep calling you babe, baby, and most recently _Professor Mitchell_. I find the last one the sexiest of them all."

Coughing at the reference Beca looked away, "Well ok then."

"So that's a yes to the _Professor Mitchell_ thing?"

Beca rolled her eyes, even she still can't believe she accepted that teaching gig, "Yes…Now come on nerd we're burning daylight."

Quickly standing Chloe helped Beca up, "Can you let Dr. Worthington know we're not coming today?"

"I'll take care of that first," after slipping her shoes back on Beca followed Chloe down the dock. "Can you take me into town afterwards so I can rent the boat?"

"You got!"

Beca rushed to catch up, "After you drop me off, stop at the grocery store and grab a couple bags of ice and a cheap cooler. Also get whatever you think we'll need for the day, you know like snacks and sunscreen…Oh," she snapped her fingers, "and beer, don't forget the beer."

"I'm on it!" Chloe shouted, stretching out her hand behind her, Beca's easily slipped into hers and it was like everything was right in the world again. Damn she should've confessed what was bothering her sooner, because all that pressure and awkwardness is gone, "Can you get life vests for Billie and Gizmo?"

Beca nodded as they made their way up to the cabin while swinging their hands, "Don't forget your bathing suit either."

Chloe stopped and ran her eyes down her girlfriend's body, "You too."

* * *

By the time Sunday rolled around Chloe was all for having a boat permanently in her life. When she was a camp consoler during college she never spent any time on a boat that wasn't a canoe or kayak, so speeding along the smooth water with the wind in her hair and the sun shining down on them it's safe to say she loves it. She loves it so much that over lunch, at a cute harbor side restaurant they found, they decided to rent the boat until after Beca's birthday and agreed to start looking into what it would take to bring her boat to San Francisco.

Things were good between them right now, amazing in fact, and the last three days just kind of proves that. From the moment they arrived at the retreat things were a little strained and they tiptoed around each other, but eventually things loosened up and now they're here. No doubt they've had to relearn things about each other and they've had some tough couple's sessions with Dr. Worthington and a few arguments, but they've worked through everything. It was almost like once they sat down in that very first couples session back in San Francisco it shed light on all kinds of things and they were now determined to make things right and get back on track. And Chloe is so thankful for that because she hadn't lied when she said Beca was the most important thing in her life and she was ready to prove it.

What surprised Chloe the most was how true to her word Beca had been that afternoon in the park near her house. Beca had truly forgiven Chloe for everything she had done and all the shit she had put her through. Beca isn't holding onto grudges and she isn't dangling her insecurities over her head and neither is Chloe. They have both stepped up, taken responsibility for their actions, and are actively working on their flaws and because of that they are communicating better than ever. In addition to her normal one-on-one sessions with Dr. Worthington after the retreat, she even suggested they see him once or twice a month as a couple and Beca readily agreed.

Chloe has taken to heart everything she's learned about herself, about Beca, and about them these past few weeks and she is applying them. Instead of shutting down and keeping things bottled up inside, she's seeking out Beca's support when things get tough. She is also willingly allowing Beca into walled off aspects of her life and to pick up the pieces when she is at her worst and is feeling completely broken. Chloe can't believe how stupid and insensitive she had been so early on in their relationship. Beca has shown her this unconditional love and support since day one and all Chloe had done was try to hold Beca at arm's length. Chloe knows she can't do it alone anymore and she doesn't want to when she has someone as amazing and strong as Beca Mitchell standing beside her.

Chloe doesn't have her life figured out, hell she doesn't know if she'll ever have it completely figured out, but one thing she is dead certain about is that she has Beca. Beca just loves her so simply and beautifully and with no hidden agenda. And god to be loved, like truly loved, by someone like Beca who is so selfless and kind and caring, well it's everything that Chloe has needed in her life, it's everything she had been missing, and it's something she will never take for granted.

Taking a swig from her beer bottle sitting in the tacky orange cozzie given to them by the restaurant they had just left, Chloe looked to her right and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend. Beca looked every bit as happy and relaxed as she felt just to be hanging out with absolutely no pressure or time constraints on them from anything. She hadn't meant to make such a big deal out of the whole sex and intimacy thing, but it had been magnified and talked about so much that it had her afraid to make even the tiniest move. And now after their discussion, where much to her surprise she learned Beca had been feeling the same, she noticed the shift in both their attitudes back towards normalcy.

It's barely been three days since they had that talk and things were slowly picking up. Chloe sees the way Beca looks at her, she catches those shy loving smiles from across the room and the way those grey-blue eyes delicately and deliberately speak to her even when they aren't talking and how they trace her form appreciatively. The physical closeness is back too, holding hands is almost a constant thing and just yesterday after bringing Beca a fresh drink she had been pulled down into the hammock where they spent a couple of hours just talking and laughing, and yeah last night they totally snuggled in Beca's bed after dinner watching Netflix until they fell asleep. It's beyond reassuring to know that things were progressing in the right direction for them.

Biting her lip, Chloe allowed her eyes to wander and slowly trace Beca's form from head to toe from behind the safety of her sunglasses and she _loved_ what she saw. Her girlfriend was standing with one hand on the wheel and the other on the throttle concentrating on maneuvering through the water past a group of kids on jet skis and a few boats. Fuck, Beca in that black San Francisco Giants hat, shorts, a maroon t-shirt and flip-flops looking entirely at home driving a boat was the epitome of a turn on. She had no idea Beca would be this comfortable on _any_ boat, let alone a boat with an engine and could go fast. If they weren't in the middle of the water she would totally be jumping Beca Mitchell's bones right now. In fact, she doesn't know why either of them haven't done that already, they've been dancing around it and a thorough make out session for days. And quite frankly she's ready to get down to it, more than ready actually, and she's pretty sure it has now become a game to see who can hold out the longest.

When Beca turned to look at her, she smirked, and Chloe felt her face flush bright red. Damn, she had been caught and she didn't even care.

Leaning over slightly so she could hear better over the engines Beca asked, "Like what you see?"

"You have _no_ idea," Chloe smiled before taking another sip from her beer. The wind hit her own hat just right as she was settling back against her seat and it almost went flying making them both laugh. "That could've been a travesty," she singsonged settling it back into place.

"If you stand up and lift your arms," Beca seductively winked slowing the boat to almost a crawl, "can your shirt be next?"

Chloe just threw her head back and laughed, "Why? You want to check me out Professor Mitchell?"

"I just want to admire what the good lord has blessed you with," Beca gently killed the boat engine. Motioning Chloe over, she grinned, "Come here gorgeous…"

Downing another swig of beer Chloe purposely didn't make any attempts to move. Instead she just stretched out her legs, crossed her feet at the ankles, and tipped her bottle back again. As they stared each other down she saw the wheels turning in Beca's head and it was fun to be playing these games again. This was exactly how she felt when they stole kisses, teased, and flirted with each other during the obstacle course. It was making her body buzz to life and it felt _good_.

"Chlo…" Beca's voice wobbled, as her girlfriend's eyebrow arched and she knew she'd been cracked. She let out a pent up and sexually frustrated sigh of, "Jesus woman!"

Chloe just doubled over in laughter, "Babe, I didn't _do_ anything."

"Yeah well you're," Beca waved a hand, " _you_ and you're…" damn she was flustered, "so unbelievably fucking hot."

Standing, Chloe glided over purposely to her girlfriend, "You are so easy to rile up, all I showed you were my legs."

"Yeah well, I'll say it again," Beca took the beer from Chloe's hands so arms could snake around her waist, "you're hot and we haven't," she gave a short high then low whistle making Chloe laugh, "in a long time, so honestly at this point it, legs is all it takes to get me going." She downed the rest of Chloe's beer in one long pull then purposely set the empty bottle in a cup holder making their bodies press flush against each other. The breathy giggle against her neck just turned her own more, "You are something else Chloe Beale. I swear you're going to be the death of me one day."

Chloe brushed her lips against the shell of Beca's ear and whispered, "You don't sound too upset by that."

"How can I be, I just got you back," pressing a kiss the underside of Chloe's jaw made her girlfriend shiver, "that's enough to make me die a happy camper. But if you want to give me a heart attack just," she pulled back and winked, "flash a boob or something."

They felt so much like the old them right now, Beca was happy and Chloe was in her girlfriend's arms and it was everything she wanted in life. The last few days of doing this and talking have been just as beneficial to their relationship as all the other activities and couples sessions they've been doing.

"What would the whole naked package do to you?" Biting her lip Chloe turned up the heat between them by wiggling her hips, just testing the waters to see how far she could push it before one of them breaks.

"Oh it'd kill me for sure," Beca smoothly said, dipping her hands lower on Chloe's ass she grinned when they weren't pushed away. "Although I would die," she ducked her head forward and teasingly nipped at Chloe's bottom lip, "with the biggest smile on my face and no regrets."

Chloe dove in for the kiss, but Beca countered the movement and chuckled at her girlfriend's needy hum of dissatisfaction.

"Well it sure seems like you're not interested in what I'm trying to offer."

"Oh I'm totally interested."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Just dramatically building the tension…" Beca's heart was pounding as fingers slid up her arms and their gaze never broke. "We haven't kissed like I think we're going to kiss in…" she closed an eye and pondered the thought making Chloe giggle, "well in like forever. Plus I kinda love it when you're frustrated like this," they were both about to combust but still wanted to take it slow. "And I'm glad we've gotten to this point again. I never want to not have moments like this with you. So I ummm…" she let out a slow anxious breath, "we're just relishing in the moment before we get down to business."

Chloe just laughed because every word of that was true.

"You are so cute Bec, _so cute_ ," placing her hands on Beca's cheeks, Chloe stared into grey-blue eyes and spoke what was on her mind, "You're the best girlfriend ever. You saved me," she stroked her thumbs along smooth skin, "and you've fixed everything that is broken in my life. I royally fucked up by keeping things from you and then walking out, but you continue to amaze me with your dedication. Not many people would do what you've done for me, so thank you," Beca's hand reached up and wiped her tear away before it fell. "You have no idea how lucky I feel to be standing here with you."

"I still think I'm the lucky one in this whole scenario," Beca confessed, "I learn more about you every day and I just fall deeper."

Chloe tenderly smiled before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's lips and mumbling, "I love you," against them, "I'm so in love with you Beca Mitchell…"

Beca didn't say anything, instead she answered by sinking into the kiss. It started slow sending these jolts of electricity straight to the part of her brain that constantly made her want to go all in all the time with Chloe. They hadn't kissed like this in ages and it reminded her just how good Chloe was at it and how much she had missed it. She had forgotten the way Chloe tasted when their tongues rolled together, how every curve of Chloe's body molded perfectly against hers and how they just somehow moved completely in sync with each other. Then there was the way Chloe's fingertips _always_ found their way to her hip and under her shirt to glide against her skin leaving these burning trails in their wake while the other set toyed with the hair at the base of her neck curving and scratching the sensitive skin there. Finally there were those ridiculously fucking sexy sighs and whimpers that escaped each time they broke the kiss for air. It was all so perfect, better than any music she could ever write, and she never wanted to stop.

God kissing Chloe felt so good, it was everything, it was _life_ , and the kicker was that Chloe was responding with just as much fervor. It was all so familiar, yet new, because each time they kissed it was never the same, there were always subtle differences that kept Beca on her toes. And as great as the kisses they'd shared over the past few days were, some of which teetered dangerously close to developing into this, they were never this intense, all of those were _nothing_ compared to this. Fuck, all the kisses they'd shared over the course of their entire relationship didn't hold a candle to this.

When Chloe's tongue brushed against Beca's again she shifted unsteadily on her feet and the back of her legs bumped up against the cushioned seat behind the wheel and she ungracefully sat. Without breaking the kiss Chloe placed her knees on each side of Beca's hips and settled right into her lap. Beca in turn slipped a hand under Chloe's t-shirt to rest on the smooth warm skin of her lower back as the kiss just intensified and dragged on.

The gentle rocking from the wake off a passing boat was probably the only thing that could've separated them. Resting their foreheads together Beca kept her eyes closed and just listened to their erratic breathing begin to slow while the pounding of her heart died down.

Chloe gently kissed her again and Beca hummed in satisfaction as she repeated the action and they traded simple loving kisses until they eventually came to a standstill.

"I've missed that," Beca finally said, "god, have I missed that."

"Me too," Chloe wistfully said. She shimmied her hips to a more comfortable position earning her a satisfied groan out of her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around Beca's neck she absorbed their closeness as hands settled back on her hips. "Progress right?" She jokingly asked and got a grin in return. Ducking her head she gave another shallow kiss which Beca eagerly reciprocated. "I'd say that was progress," she breathed out against their lips once they parted.

"More like major progress," Beca's head was all fuzzy, but she felt good. Fucking hell Chloe could kiss; hell Chloe could make her head spin just by looking at her.

"I fucking missed the way you kiss me."

Shifting her weight forward, Beca leisurely placed a few open mouthed kisses down Chloe's neck while mumbling out a low, "Mmm me too."

Chloe's eyes were drawn to a boat not too far away from the dock and what she thought were people taking their picture. But then Beca distracted her again and her eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds and when she opened them again the cameras were gone. She must have been seeing things so she let it slide.

"Damn," Beca sighed sitting back, "I'm kinda speechless right now. That was one hell of a kiss."

"Better than sex?"

" _Almost_ …" Beca opened then closed her mouth then shrugged, "I was going to insert a pretty dirty pickup line here but yeah my mind is all cloudy still."

Chloe giggled giving a quick peck, "Save up your flattery for later."

"Because it'll get me everywhere?" Beca asked hopefully then dodged a light smack.

"Possibly…" Chloe's eyes searched her girlfriend's flushed yet completely relaxed face, "We should've done that a long time ago."

"I wanted to do that after our non-date date thingy and about every day since," Beca happily sighed letting her hands trail up and down Chloe's thighs. "Then you were such a _tease_ last week after the obstacle course."

Chloe leaned forward and placed her lips next to Beca's ear, "That's because I wanted to _dramatically build the tension_ ," she repeated making Beca chuckle and wrap her arms around her. "There's so much more I want to do to you though."

"Feel free to do whatever you want," Beca leisurely answered, "you won't hear me complain."

Leaning back Chloe pecked Beca's lips then smiled, "You're still the best kiss I've ever had."

Beca's eyes locked on clear blue ones, "You're still my best _everything_ , you're the love of my life Chlo…" Not hesitating she added, "I love you, I never stopped loving you even when things were rocky and all we did was argue."

"I never stopped loving you either," Chloe sucked in a ragged breath, "but I'm sure as hell glad I got the chance to tell you again."

"I can't quit on you or us," Beca honestly said, "because you own my heart Chloe and have since the first time I saw you. You've helped me grow so much as a person and as a girlfriend," reaching up she ran the pad of her thumb over Chloe's bottom lip. "I made up my mind that I want to go through hell and back for you because you deserve to be happy, we deserve it. And I want to be the one who gives you the world, not anyone else, _me_ ," she tapped her heart, "because _I love you_ Chloe."

"I love you too and thank you," Chloe bit her lip, "thank you for letting me show you that I hadn't given up on us and for trusting me again."

Finally, it was like a weight had been lifted off Beca's shoulders, the most important thing happened, they finally said _I love you_ again and it was everything she needed. And the best part was Chloe had said it first this time, which kind of blew Beca's mind, but in a good way. She knew Chloe loved her, she could feel it, but mainly she could see it in the loving and caring actions Chloe displayed on a daily basis even when they had their roughest days.

"I'd do anything for you," Beca winked craning her neck she whispered, "because I kinda love you a whole lot." They briefly kissed again and it felt like they had smashed through that remaining roadblock preventing them from fully moving forward. Pulling back they smiled at each other, "We're like insanely good at kissing even though we haven't been practicing much lately."

"Oh I fully intend on making up for it," brushing their noses together Chloe reveled in how great it felt to be doing couplely things again. "Get your Chap Stick ready baby, we're going to be smooching all day long."

"Seriously? _Smooching_?" Beca scoffed trying to hide her amusement, "You're such a weirdo, I swear! I can't even with you sometimes." Chloe just beamed that bright heart stopping smile while drumming against her shoulders, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out," Chloe wiggled her eyebrows enticingly, "surprising you with my wit and charm is half the fun."

"You are such a nerd!"

"You love me!"

"More than life itself," Beca grinned. Watching Chloe stand and stretch she reclined against the seat, "Beer me Beale!"

"On it," flipping around Chloe bent over the cooler and immediately got a light smack to her backside. "Hey," she chided with a giggle, "no inappropriate handling of the goodies."

"Sorry I just can't resist," Beca smugly replied, " _that ass_."

"You know can tap it later," Chloe seductively shot back over her shoulder and Beca's eyebrow shot up, "and that's a _very_ open invitation. All of this…" Standing, she enticingly ran a hand down the front of her body making Beca's eyes follow. She was tired of playing the will they won't they game, it was time to spell out exactly what she wanted from Beca, "All of this is yours _whenever_ you want it, do I need to explain further or am I clear?"

Beca dumbly nodded before sitting up straighter and clearing her throat, "Crystal…"

"Good!" Turning back to the cooler, Chloe snapped the top shut just before she was pulled unceremoniously back down into Beca's lap and kissed again. After breaking away she joked, "I'll take that as my tip any day."

"You know I hate not tipping, especially when the service and view are exceptional," taking the two beer bottles Beca used one to pop the tops of both at the same time then handed the extra one over. Tossing the caps in the beach bag at her feet she took a sip, "Thanks for always getting my favorite my love."

"Anything for you…"

"Any preference on what you want to do next?" Beca asked taking another sip while Chloe lightly swung her legs.

Chloe shrugged as the hand holding her in place lightly patted her ass, "Billie and Giz are at home _alone_ in a strange place, so I don't want to leave them to long. How about we dock back in town, there's a cute little antique shop I wouldn't mind roaming around."

"That works for me," Beca agreed.

"And because you're the best girlfriend ever," Chloe tapped Beca's nose with her finger, "I'll stop by the grocery store and grab everything we need to make those wild mushroom and blue cheese stuffed hamburgers you've been begging me for?"

"Awesome! I can make those seasoned fries you like," Beca offered and Chloe readily nodded, "and a salad. We can stop and grab one of those board games from the main lodge and play it while we eat dinner."

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Chloe said from behind her beer bottle. "I'm totally gonna kick your ass at Qwirkle."

"I don't know what that is, but I can assure you, you won't…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"Well, let's get going sexy!"

When Chloe tried to stand, Beca just held her girlfriend's waist tighter, "Oh no you don't gorgeous, it's time for you to learn how to drive a boat."

"Nope," Chloe struggled to move, but Beca wasn't letting her budge, "Your sexy hidden boat driving talent is hot, so I just want to watch."

Leaning over Beca set her beer in the cup holder then situated Chloe on her lap so she was facing the wheel, "Chill out dude and relax," she kissed a shoulder, "I'll be right here to take over is anything goes wonky ok?"

"I can't believe you just used the word _wonky_ ," Chloe tried to deflect, "now who's the nerd."

"Whatever…" Beca laughed. Grabbing her girlfriend's hands she set one on the wheel and the other on the throttle, "Now the first thing you need to know is a boat handles a little different than a car…"

As Beca gave her the rundown of how to safely handle everything Chloe just blindly nodded and tried to take it all in. The mechanics seemed logical enough, push the throttle forward to go faster, bringing it back to ninety degrees puts it in neutral, and then pulling it backwards puts it into reverse. She was a little sketchy on the trim buttons and some of the gauges, but Beca said she'd watch them so she just focused on the basics. She just needed to remember that other boats coming from their right always had the right of way and when turning, she needs to look behind them so she doesn't hit anything.

"Ok babe you ready," Beca asked turning the engines back on.

Chloe flexed her fingers on the wheel and she looked around the lake. When her eyes landed on the same boat as before she froze, their pictures were _definitely_ being taken. She had a better angle and view then before and she recognized the high powered camera with a telephoto lens because it was similar to what she'd seen in the photography department at Rolling Stone. They were still a pretty good distance away, so the only comfort she got was knowing that their pictures would most likely not be that great. However it didn't mean that they wouldn't get sold to the highest bidder, she found that out all too easily with Rolling Stone.

Slightly turning with her back to the photographers Chloe said, "Bec…"

Glancing up from the gauges Beca smiled, "What's up?"

"Umm," Chloe bit her lip, this was so awkward, "people are taking our picture."

"What?" Beca's head snapped up and she frantically looked around, "Where?"

"To your right, the shiny black boat close to the dock," Chloe tilted her head, "there are maybe five people."

"Fuck!" Was all Beca said as she killed the boats engine.

"Baby," Chloe calmly started placing her hands on top of Beca's nervously tapping fingers, "its ok I'm not mad. A little surprised, but not mad."

Beca let out a huff, "But how can you not be? I am…that's like a total invasion of our privacy, we were totally making out ten minutes ago. Those pictures will be online by the time we get back home."

"Oh yeah," that was a little unfortunate, but Chloe knew all they had gotten was a couple pictures of them kissing, none of their conversations were heard. "Well on the bright side they're keeping their distance."

Beca thought she saw people taking her picture a couple days ago when she rented the boat, but she just chalked it up to fans because she had signed a few autographs while they've been out and about in town over the last few weeks. This was a low key tourist town so she really didn't mind, because most of the time people stayed away and let them do their own thing. And the retreat was lock tight, she knew paparazzi couldn't get in, hell guests can't even get past the front gate without a reservation, but that probably didn't stop the other guests from commenting in Facebook or posting Instagram pictures saying she was there.

How could Chloe be so cool about this? This was what Beca was most afraid of, this is what Rolling Stone Magazine had capitalized on. Beca had pretty much resigned herself to the fact that people would want her picture and to talk to her whenever and wherever they wanted and for the most part she was cool with it. But this, she despised this and it was just fueling her anger.

"But I've been so open and honest about me and my life since my name came out," Beca spat out then pounded her fist against the seat. "Each and every time I go into the studio I stop and take pictures or give a few autographs and I chat with the person making my sub at Subway." She felt herself getting worked up and she hated herself for it, but she also couldn't really stop the rant, "I mean, I very seldom ever turn a fan down."

"And I've seen that and not very many celebrities are as gracious as you."

"So how can they do this to me when I've been so nice despite how things went down?"

Placing a gentle kiss to Beca's lips Chloe tried to put a positive spin on this, "Your celebrity status is still new. Even though your cute face," that got a little laugh from her girlfriend, "is out there, you're still a mystery to all your fans."

"But I'm so boring," Beca whined, although she did see Chloe's point. "My only redeeming traits are that I have a hot girlfriend and an adorable dog."

"Maybe," Chloe snickered, because Beca was anything but boring. Beca kept her on her toes and made life interesting. Tucking a strand of brunette hair back in place she locked their eyes, "What I'm really talking about is all those things I initially fell in love with. You're sexy and smart, but you're also down to earth."

"So are you saying I need to be more of an asshole?" Beca cracked a smile.

Chloe just rolled her eyes, "Right, I forgot to add smartass to my list."

"See another redeeming quality!" Beca laughed.

"See that's _exactly_ what I'm talking about," linking their fingers Chloe joined in the laughter, "it's how you read the room, you just know whether to be awkwardly adorable or charmingly brash or a complete and lovable dork, especially with kids. People like all that about you because they can relate."

"What you're really saying here is that I'm kinda an awesome person," the smugness and arrogance just made Chloe laugh and all Beca's worrying washed away.

"Yeah you are," Chloe sighed smoothing out a wrinkle on Beca's shirt with a growing smile, "but at the end of the day I'm the one who has to deal with you hogging the covers every night, leaving half drunk coffee cups around my house," she swears she finds at least three on any given day, sometimes multiple in the same area, "and you're always, _always_ , asking that Amazon Echo device the stupidest questions. Like what the meaning of life is. So you're not _that_ awesome," she stressed.

"Excuse you," Beca gasped a hand clutching her heart in shock, "but her name is _Alexa_ and that bitch is super smart. She answers all my questions. Except the one about working for the CIA, which is…strange…if you ask me." She firmly believed that Alexa was the best invention ever, "I've even bought some of those things for all over my house. Did you know you can connect them? So now if I'm in the kitchen and you're upstairs I can be like yo Alexa call Chloe's art room and then bam we're chatting!"

Chloe knows she should've never showed Beca how that device worked when she ordered it on a whim a few months ago. Since then whenever Beca is over she's asking that damn thing the most ridiculous questions ever. Granted when Beca does the whole 'see you later alligator' and Alexa responds with 'in a while crocodile' while she's leaving, Chloe ultimately thinks it's one of the cutest things ever and forgets all the stupid shit Beca has asked it before.

"Because it's a computer tied to the internet," Chloe deadpanned.

"It's like Google, but without hands," Beca responded.

Pressing a kiss to a cheek Chloe just laughed, "You're just lucky you're extremely cute."

"How do you do that?" Chloe just pulled back and looked at Beca with questioning eyes, "How do you know the right things to do or say to take my mind off things and calm me down?"

Chloe just shrugged, "Because I get you and you do the same for me."

"It's just frustrating you know, I'm here with you and it's our time, but other people want to know what I'm doing," letting out a long slow breath Beca looked back at the photographers then away.

"People knowing who you are is still a novelty and that hasn't worn off yet," Chloe doesn't know if she'll ever get used to Beca's fame, especially people wanting to know about their life together, but if she wants to be with Beca, she needs to learn to live with it. "Plus, with you being a guest professor at the San Francisco Conservatory of Music, that just heightens people's interest in you."

Yeah it sucks and Beca knew this would happen once everything came out, but that doesn't really make it any easier. She really needed to consider Gail's suggestion of doing an interview. It might help shake off some of the more lingering questions and fascination people had about her and it might just calm the media frenzy. Except outside of her music she still really doesn't think her life was all that interesting and she didn't know why people would want to see that.

"Damn Chlo, you're always right," tracing a pattern on Chloe's palm Beca thought about all that, "why do you have to be so right?"

Sitting up just a little straighter, Chloe proudly smiled, "Because I'm one awesome girlfriend!"

"Fuck yeah you are," Beca laughed.

"But seriously," Chloe softened her expression, "I've also thought a lot about your fame and celebrity status because it affects me too. Yeah it makes me nervous because I've never dealt with the whole world wondering about me or us. So," she took in a deep breath hoping this came out the right way, "I want us to be available and open about our relationship," Beca's mouth popped and she giggled pressing a hand over it, "but only to a certain extent and with what we feel is appropriate."

"People are curious about you," Beca commented after removing the hand.

That was an easy acknowledgement because Beca has been following the comments on some of her pictures on Instagram that have Chloe and random fans would ask about her when she was signing autographs, but she'd always sidestep away because she didn't know how much Chloe wanted them to know.

"So don't be afraid to talk about me if you want, I'm tired of hiding who I am. I'm with you and I want people to know I love you and that you make me extremely happy and quite honestly, we're cute together. And I love hearing you tell stories about us…" They both lovingly smiled at each other for a few seconds and then Chloe said without hesitation, "I'm not afraid to be pictured with you or even to answer questions if I'm asked. But I don't want to be a completely open book either, I still want the majority of our relationship to be private and off limits. And I think we both can agree to that. Besides once this whole teaching thing starts, I think you'll see you'll be followed less and less and you and I can have a normal life the majority of the time."

Wow, was all Beca could think, she really has the best and most understanding girlfriend ever. Not many friends, let alone a girlfriend, could handle the type of scrutiny they will possibly have to face. Chloe is truly amazing, she could've bailed a long time ago, but she didn't. And now she is willing to live a part of their relationship in the spotlight without hesitation and Beca doesn't really know how she ended up with a girl like this.

"That's such a mature outlook Chlo," Beca eventually said, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, I've thought a lot about it and discussed it with Dr. Worthington because at one time I was scared of how the press would handle my situation," Chloe said in one long breath, trying to get it out before her voice broke. "And I don't want me or us to be a hindrance in how you interact with your fans. Just answer what you're comfortable answering, I trust you."

Chloe knew everything about her family would probably come out eventually when people got desperate, but she didn't have anything to hide anymore. Her family's death wasn't her fault, she accepts that now, and it took a long time to begin moving past issues in her life and she wasn't going to allow lowlifes to push her backwards.

"You can trust me," lightly placing her hands on Chloe's face Beca made sure they were looking at each other when she said this, "People can talk about me all they want, but I will _never_ let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you," Chloe answered resting her forehead against Beca's and held their joined hands a little tighter, "we're in this together right?"

"We are and I'm not going anywhere…"

"Good, because I love you so much," Chloe gave a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

Sitting up, Chloe wiped under her eyes then plastered on a big smile, "Now with all that being said, I don't think we should alter any of our plans for those," she pointed directly at the cameras, " _people_."

"Hell no!" Twisting Chloe around in her lap, Beca kissed a shoulder then said, "And by the way, you did a really great job at trying to get out of your boat driving lesson."

Looking up to the sky Chloe groaned, "Damn it!"

Taking one of her girlfriend's hands Beca placed it back on the wheel and the other on the throttle, then started the engines again, "Now remember, once we start picking up speed the bow will lift up and out of the water for a few seconds so don't freak out and slam it back into neutral. That's a quick way to get hurt."

"Got it," Chloe nodded letting out a tense breath, "what about this dial?"

"That's the engine RPMs, don't worry about it, I'll watch it." Kissing the corner of Chloe's mouth Beca smiled as she adjusted her girlfriend's hat back into place, "You've got this babe! Just concentrate on going forward and keeping it straight, once we get out and away from all the people we'll practice turning and shit ok?"

"Ok…"

Placing her hand on top of Chloe's, Beca closed their fingers around throttle, "So when you're ready slowly give it a go." The boat jerked forwards then slammed back into neutral, "Easy, I told you it's sensitive. Don't be afraid, it's just like a gas pedal, the minute you ease up on it, it's going to slow."

The second time was better and soon they were cursing along at a pace Beca equates to a teenage driver who just got their learners permit. But Chloe was so cute; her face full of concentration with her bottom lip tightly pulled between her front teeth. Beca couldn't tell if Chloe was having fun or was scared to death. Either way, Chloe wasn't complaining or nervously shaking anymore so Beca's going to go with fun. And she was having an equally fun time just watching and helping.

"See I told you, you'd make a great teacher Professor Mitchell," Chloe yelled over her shoulder.

"Eyes on the water Beale," Beca playfully reprimanded. Using her right hand she helped ease the throttle forward so they were moving a little faster, "Now, see how we're sitting high in the water and bouncing around a little?" She used her hand to show the boat angle, "let's trim the boat down for a smoother ride…"

"I need to hit this button right?" Chloe's thumb rested on the bottom red button on the throttle and Beca nodded. She pressed it for a few seconds and the boat slowly lowered back into the water, "How was that?"

"Good, but pitch it down just a little more, it's still kind of bumpy," Beca took her hand off the bottom of the steering wheel and rested it on Chloe's thigh, letting her girlfriend completely take over. "Awesome, see you're smooth sailing now. Make sure you keep your hand on the throttle in case you need to slow down. Otherwise it's all you!"

"Got it!" Chloe yelled then settled in and concentrated on her task. She was definitely nervous, but the longer she drove the more confident she became. Twisting back to look at Beca she asked, "You sure I'm not gonna hit the bottom?"

"Positive," lifting her hand Beca tapped a digital gauge to the left of the steering wheel and noted it read almost twenty-two feet. "This tells you how deep the water is," she secured her girlfriend's hat back in place when it lifted off her head, "you're good.

Kissing Beca's lips, Chloe turned back to focus on the water and navigate past the other boats and head across the huge lake. Once they were out on their own she picked up the speed a little more and Beca showed her how to successfully turn without losing much speed. For the most part she was comfortable with just going in a straight line and taking wide, sweeping turns, as for the more complicated process of docking or negotiating through other boats, well she decided to leave all that up to Beca. It was totally fun just running back and forth along the water for a little while. She was far from being a pro, but Beca was a great teacher and made it seem easy. Beca even got comfortable enough to move over and take a few pictures of her which as soon as they docked and were heading to the antique store she found herself tagged on Instagram with a couple of cute hashtags; #captainintraining, #loveofmylife and #couldmygirlfriendgetanyhotter.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are slowly but surely getting there!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later…

"Where are you taking me?" Chloe curiously asked, for the fifth time, as Beca slowed the boat to a crawl.

"I told you it's a secret," Beca winked, "but I promise it'll be fun and you'll want to take lots of pictures."

"Is this a date?" There was a small break in the trees that looked just big enough for their boat to pass through and Chloe stood for a better view of the canal. "Because if so I'm not dressed for it. I'm just in a t-shirt and shorts."

"Babe," pulling the throttle back to neutral Beca stepped over to her adorably perplexed girlfriend and gave a quick kiss, "when I ask you on a date you'll know. This is just another fun outing. A date requires much more thought," she tapped Chloe's temple, "on my part."

After their weekend off from the retreat their relationship and communication jumped leaps and bounds and they found themselves sitting in Dr. Worthington's office on Monday afternoon with huge smiles on their faces. He was quick to point out the new 'air of comfortability' between them and that although he wasn't a fan of them just dropping everything, he could see now how much the downtime helped.

Then, in the next breath, they found it easier to discuss with him how the remainder of their stay at the retreat was going to go. They weren't going to bog themselves down with group activity after group activity every day anymore. Instead, they were going to slow things down and participate in a few activities that were spread out across the week. They wanted opportunities to just enjoy each other and build on what they've accomplished so far, which Dr. Worthington had surprisingly approved of. However, they all agreed to not interrupt their individual and couples sessions because they were still the most fundamental part of the process.

Oh, and Chloe also loved how Beca stuck up for them when she _firmly_ said they wouldn't be discussing their sex life anymore. Dr. Worthington didn't really know how to reply, but when Chloe told him what happened he completely understood. Although they haven't had sex yet, the makeout sessions over the last few days, including this morning's while waiting to their coffee to brew, have been utterly fantastic and she knows it's only a matter of time.

"Ok…but you're really not gonna give me any clues?" Chloe tried to pull the pout card, but Beca wasn't buying it.

"We're almost there," reaching down, Beca picked up Chloe's camera bag and handed it over. "Get your stuff ready, you won't want to miss any of this."

Plopping down in her seat, Chloe unzipped her bag and delicately lifted her camera out and put the strap around her neck. Setting the bag back at her feet, she switched it on and checked a few settings then did a quick inspection of the lens for smudges. Lifting the viewfinder to her eye she tested the zoom then took a few test shots.

"You ready?" Beca asked in amusement.

Beca loves watching Chloe's camera routine because it never changes. It was so simple and precise and it's done exactly the same way every single time. It's kind of similar to what she does to get all her equipment ready in the studio before any recording session.

Lowering the camera so it hung around her neck Chloe looked over, "Yep!"

"Ok here we go," pushing the throttle forward, Beca steered to boat to the opening of the canal and maintained the slow speed as she navigated to their 'secret' location.

It was easy to see why this place was a 'secret' because if Beca wasn't specifically looking for the canal she would've completely overlooked it. The canal itself wasn't difficult to navigate and took them about five minutes, but it was still nothing short of spectacular with the way huge pine tree branches hung over their heads. However, the true beauty came when the canal opened up to reveal another mini-lake with a small island situated directly in the middle. This lake was super tiny compared to the one the retreat was on, they could probably swim from one side to the other with ease, but it was insanely pretty, like something off a postcard. And best of all it was absolutely quiet and completely intimate.

Chloe stood up, "Bec this place is awesome! How did you know this was here?"

"The guy who filled the gas tank up last night asked me if I wanted to take my girl someplace special and of course I said yes," slowing the boat back to neutral, Beca's hand slipped around Chloe's waist when a kiss was pressed to her cheek. "And now we're here."

"I'm your girl huh?" Chloe bit her lip to hide her giddy smile.

"My _only_ girl and the _only_ girl I'll ever want," Beca teased right back with a grin. "I love the way your face lights up when you see new things. Your eyes crinkle right here," her thumb brushed the small creases, "and you wear this smile," she moved to trace Chloe's lips, "that says you're totally in the moment and that you're happy. I see that smile a lot."

Chloe let out a slow breath, "What can I say, you make me happy."

Beca cracked a smirk, "And horny too right?"

"See now," Chloe buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder and laughed, "now you're just _trying_ to get into my pants."

"Is it working?"

"You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too…" Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head and joined in the laughter. "But in all seriousness, if seeing new things with you is always this awesome," Chloe lifted her head and smiled, "I can't wait to travel the world with you."

"You're sweet," Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's lips then pulled back. "I can't wait to go places with you too and I can't believe it's less than four weeks until our trip to London," she bounced around with excitement, "and then Paris! A few weeks ago I thought that would never happen."

"I'm pretty stoked too," Chloe just beamed and it sent Beca's heart into flutters. "But first," her eyes flicked around the lake, "we can start our travel adventures with this place."

"I agree!" Giving a final peck Chloe stepped out of the embrace and back over to her seat so she could start snapping pictures while Beca started inching the boat forward.

The water was like glass and insanely clear and as Chloe leaned over the side she noted how she could peer through the turquoise water straight down to the white sandy bottom and see that it was scattered with rocks. It was crazy how beautiful this place was and how different it was compared to the other lake their cabin was on. And as the boat slowly crawled through the water she didn't think she could get her hands to move as fast as her mind when she focused on something new to take a picture of.

"Hey Chlo…"

Beca put the boat in neutral after they'd toured the small lake and hovered around the little island. She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face as she watched her girlfriend, who half an hour ago, had moved to the bow of the boat and was practically laying across the front while focusing in on a dead tree that had fallen into the water.

"Hey gorgeous…" Beca gave a high pitched whistle that echoed around them.

When Chloe looked back, Beca's heart stopped because that smile, god that smile, in this lighting and setting made Chloe _way_ more than simply gorgeous.

"What's up sexy?" Chloe lifted her camera and took a picture of Beca standing behind the wheel with a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"I umm," Beca took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, "I can't go any closer, it's getting to shallow and I don't want to hit anything."

Chloe hung her head over the side of the boat to check it out then turned back with a smile, "Can we park it here for a little bit or did you want to go home?"

"No, we can stay…I actually wish I would've worn my bathing suit."

Sitting up, Chloe looked down at her own attire, she'd been so rushed that she overlooked the whole bathing suit thing too, but it didn't matter, she had another plan. And it involved them getting very, very naked.

"Yeah same," Chloe shrugged, "but we can still hangout."

Beca quickly looked around, then pointed to the small grouping of rocks not far from the island, "How about we park it over there?" Chloe nodded. "We cruised by earlier, I think we can tie off on those boulders and not drift."

"That works for me!" Standing Chloe let her camera hang from her neck as she put her hair up in a loose bun, "That way I can climb up to the top and take some panorama shots."

"Awesome!" Beca slowly began reversing. "You do your thing and I'll just crack my book open and watch you work while I read," she gave a quick passing kiss as Chloe moved back to her seat. "We got all afternoon and I've got my books," she joked while spinning the wheel until the boat pointed in the right direction. Pushing the throttle forward again they sped off, "So don't feel rushed, I've got three books I need to finish."

Chloe just beamed at her girlfriend, "You and your books babe, I swear."

When Beca just shrugged, Chloe laughed because they both knew she was referring to the two giant bags Beca constantly brings home from their favorite bookstore at least once a month. There are stacks of Beca's books at Chloe's place so she can just imagine what her girlfriend's house looks like. There's probably a whole room littered with bookcases and books and a big comfy couch where, more often than Beca would like to admit, she falls asleep. Chloe can't wait to see Beca's home for the first time once they get back because she always equated it to stepping into the inner workings of her girlfriend's brain. She imagines it'll be stylish and modern, and overly tidy and neat, yet still inviting with a comfortable vibe because that's just how Beca's personality is.

"Don't hate on my books," Beca reprimanded wiggling a finger, "you told me my intellect is attractive and me toting around books is sexy."

"Oh it is," Chloe raised her camera and snapped more pictures of her girlfriend.

Putting the musical genius and ridiculously smart intellect aside, Chloe secretly loved how Beca was this huge bookworm, it was actually pretty freaking adorable. When she dreamt about what DJ Titanium did in their free time she never imagined they would be the type who preferred to read something off the New York Times bestseller list while hanging out with their dog. Chloe _loved_ how Beca was just this natural homebody and she _loved_ the fact that they could easily be homebodies together and it still be fun.

"I like the simple things in life, books, beer, and boobs," Beca answered proudly giving two thumbs up for another picture. "Specifically _your_ boobs Beale."

Lowering her camera, Chloe let out a bark of laughter, "I still can't believe we're in the twenty-first century and you're still lugging around _actual_ books."

The crop of boulders got closer and Beca kept her eyes trained on them as they approached.

"Nothing wrong with keeping things old school. Although it's hard to choose what I want to read sometimes…" Beca slowed the boat, "So I usually end up bringing multiple books and it weighs my bag down."

Chloe just laughed because before she even asked to have a small birthday celebration for Beca, she had ordered all her girlfriend's presents ahead of time. And one of those presents was a brand new Amazon Kindle. Beca was going to love it because now she wouldn't have to decide which books she wanted to carry, she could take them all with her all the time.

Beca killed the engine and gently turned the wheel so that they could drift the final few feet towards the rocks. When the boat was close enough she stepped up onto the edge and jumped across the small gap and onto one of the flatter rocks.

"Pass me the rope at the front," Beca instructed. Holding out her hands as it was quickly tossed to her and she secured it around a small rock. "Now the one at the back," Chloe moved fast and tossed the second one. This time she pulled the rope and slowly eased the boat so the side was flush with the rock then tied it off. "We're good…"

Chloe surveyed the work then gave a mock salute, "Permission to come ashore captain?"

Beca held out her hand motioning to Chloe's camera bag. It was quickly passed over and she set it behind her then stuck out her hand again and helped her girlfriend step up.

"It looks like other people have been here already," Beca surveyed the area with her hands on her hips, "but just take it slow babe, I don't want anything happening to you."

Stepping closer, Chloe seductively asked, "What? You don't want to nurse me back to health if I get hurt?"

Chloe was trying to pull off that whole _'I just asked a completely innocent question and I know it routine'_ by spinning a lose strand of hair around her finger and Beca loved it, but she also didn't buy it.

"It's tempting, like _very_ tempting, and I love being the dotting girlfriend, but…" Beca sucked in a dramatic breath fighting to keep a serious tone, "safety first," she said before easily hopping back down into the boat.

"Always so chivalrous," crouching down Chloe smiled when Beca stepped up on a seat.

"It's only because I love you," Beca gave an easy kiss, "and I don't want anything happening to that sexy body of yours."

"I love you too…" Chloe replied with a breathy giggle. "Can you turn some music on?" Beca just smiled and nodded. Standing she reached for her camera bag and slung it over her shoulder as music filled the otherwise quiet surroundings, "Thanks! Now go read!"

"Will do!" Beca gave a little salute.

Picking up their beach bag, Beca rummaged through it until she found Stephen Hawking's _A Brief History of Time_. Tucking it under her arm she snagged a towel and a beer then moved to the front of the boat where she could nonchalantly creep on Chloe. Once she was comfortable she cracked the book open and laughed seeing that her usual slip of paper marking her page had been exchanged for another one of Chloe's three paned comic strips titled _The Adventures of Gizmo and Billie PT. 6_.This one featured their dogs discussing strategies for getting 'the short human' out of a bear trap, but then ultimately deciding to go nap instead. It made her chuckle because it was clearly her in the rope trap high up in the tree screaming 'Help me, I'm dying, I'm dying!' What was even funnier was that they had joked about this exact scenario and she had responded to Chloe's taunts by saying that Gizmo would be the only one that would save her.

Looking up from her book when she heard snickering, Beca saw Chloe trying to contain her laughter.

"Guess Gizmo's not as loyal to you as you thought," Chloe proudly stated with the biggest grin.

"Yeah yeah," Beca waved off the remark then stuck her newly minted bookmark a few pages back. "I'll admit that's my favorite so far," she said not looking away from the page. "Although, I do miss the _Sexy_ _Adventures of Beca and Chloe_ cartoon you do. I love seeing what compromising positions you always seem put us in."

"Those are late night comics only," Chloe saw a smirk slip on Beca's face. When Beca looked back up, Chloe lifted her hand and blew a kiss, "Get back to reading baby."

Beca was so glad they were effectively back to their easy flirtatious banter. They had worked hard and had come a long way in such a short amount of time that it was kind of crazy how quickly they reestablished themselves as a couple. They had put so much effort into rebuilding them that it made every kiss and touch just that much sweeter. There will likely be more disagreements and they'll have days where they'll be moody and each want their space, but Beca knows they're going to make it.

As much as it pains Beca to admit, she likes the whole couples counseling thing. She doesn't necessarily always like the stuff she hears, but Dr. Worthington has a way of getting them to admit things they'd rather keep locked away and that's helped tremendously. They're really opening up to each other in ways they wouldn't normally and it puts a whole new spin on how they choose to respond to tense situations. Beca is head over heels in love with Chloe and she wants to do whatever it takes to make sure they keep growing and evolving together.

Plus, after their brief run in with photographers a few days ago, Beca thinks the counseling will help significantly when the fame side of her life gets in the way. Over the last few weeks she's learned that they really are just like any normal couple, except with the added pressure of media scrutiny. Most people have regular jobs and can live regular lives and don't have to worry about cameras or fans, but they do and it adds a different kind of stress to them and their relationship. They both see that and as much as Chloe says she's ok with it and that they are in this together, Beca knows there will be days where a headline or a picture will be taken way out of context. So having an outlet, like couples counseling, to discuss everything will definitely be good for them.

Striving to maintain a low key celebrity status once the media frenzy dies down is Beca's main goal. Chloe deserves normalcy and stability in her life and in their relationship and that's exactly what Beca craves too. And it was the driving force behind ultimately accepting the teaching gig at the San Francisco Conservatory of Music. She's talked about it with Dr. Worthington and with Chloe and they both agree the routine will give her the fulfillment and balance in her life that she has been looking for. And secretly she hopes it'll turn into something that she'll be able to do on a fulltime basis because the more she thought about it, the more fulfilling and rewarding teaching actually sounds. In the long run, she hopes to be able to maybe do both teaching and producing with the latter on a part time, as needed basis.

"Hey Professor Mitchell?"

Marking her page Beca looked up, "What's up?"

Beca's not sure how long she'd been reading, but it was long enough to get through a big chunk of her book. Chloe had come back a couple times to grab a drink and exchange her camera bag for her sketch book and each time they shared a couple of amazing kisses that always left her wanting more. She'd almost, key word almost, forgotten what a great kisser Chloe was.

"I know you're like," Chloe set her sketchbook aside, "totally immersed in reading, but," she blew out a breath, "do you mind if we do one of Dr. Worthington's exercises."

Closing her book, Beca tossed it aside and sat up, "Like what? I didn't bring any of his materials."

Chloe loved the soft smile she saw, "It's that question game, remember last week he gave us that bag filled with slips of paper?" Beca nodded, "He said to do it whenever and this place," she glanced around as the wind rustled through the trees, "just seems ideal."

Beca remembers Dr. Worthington saying this was more of a fun activity as opposed to the homework they usually get. They weren't given much instruction, they were basically told to have fun and to be completely honest.

"I don't see why not," Beca thought it was actually a really good idea. "You want me to come up there?"

Chloe patted the spot next to her, "I kept it warm for you."

Standing, Beca stretched a little to loosen her back, "You want a beer?"

"Yes please and the bag of questions are in my camera bag."

It didn't take long for Beca to get everything together and to also safely store Chloe's sketchbook back in her bag before they were sitting side by side with their legs dangling off the side of the bolder drinking beer and eating the snack mix Chloe had made yesterday.

"Ok on three…" Balling her hand into a fist Beca started a countdown, "One…two…" they both raised their fists up, "three…" Pounding her fist against her open palm three times she made the sign for paper and Chloe did scissors, "Damn it! Best two out of three?"

"Babe," Chloe laughed taking a swig from her bottle, "you know we can't do rock, paper, scissors for every decision we make."

"But Chloooooeeee," Beca whined, "it's the only fair way to decide shit."

"Yeah for you when _you_ win," Chloe playfully bumped their shoulders. "You are so easy to beat anyways, you always use paper first," seeing a frown she planted a firm kiss on a cheek, then whispered, "change your tactic next time."

Beca snorted out a laugh tossing the question bag into Chloe's lap, "Ok fine but you know the rules no looking, just pick and ask."

"Got it!" Shoving her hand in the bag, Chloe dramatically fished a piece of paper out. "Ok your first question Beca Mitchell is…" she cleared her throat, "what three things can you _not_ live without?"

Picking a few M&M's out of the snack mix, Beca popped them in her mouth as she looked out over the lake in thought.

"Well jazz music of course," Beca eventually said, "then next would be my _books_ ," they both laughed, "but most importantly your love." She turned her head, "I just recently discovered that last one."

"Really?" Chloe's voice softened.

"Yeah the last month without it was tough," Beca rolled her eyes at herself, even she knew that wasn't convincing. "Correction it _killed_ me and I just felt empty inside, like there was a huge piece of my heart missing. For the first time in months I felt completely alone again…But then when you were sitting behind me during those last minute run-throughs of the Skyfall song…" she took a big swig from her beer, "things were still tense, but I don't know, I felt better, like I was finally whole again."

During the whole recording session Chloe had seen the way Beca glanced over her shoulder every once in a while. They weren't in Beca's personal studio, instead they had been using the orchestra control room downstairs, so she always thought Beca was checking just to make sure she hadn't been pushed behind the large group of people crammed in the small space. As it turns out that wasn't the case at all, instead this larger than life music producer and songwriter had been looking to _her_ for support.

"Were you seeking out some sort of validation from me?" Chloe timidly asked.

"Yes, because next to my mom," their eyes connected and Beca weakly smiled, "you're the most important person in my life. My music is different when you're around, its better. My mind is calmer and I don't feel like I have to make everything perfect." Chloe probably knew all this but Dr. Worthington says it never hurts to reiterate the important things, "And even though you only just recently started sleeping in my bed again, I sleep so much better when you're around, even if it's in the next room."

"Bec," Chloe leaned over and gently kissed her girlfriend, "I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Beca reassured. "Ok your turn to answer…"

"My three things are simple too," Chloe said. "My art, your kisses," tilting her head she gave a quick peck, "and the way you love me so completely and now that I've lived with it and without it, I _know_ it's something I can't live without."

Placing placed a hand on Chloe's cheek, Beca stroked her thumb across it, "Well you've got it all then, because there's no way I'll ever stop loving you," she whispered before giving another slow kiss. Reluctantly breaking away she rested their foreheads together and laughed, "You know we'll never get through very many questions if we're always stopping to kiss."

When the hand started slipping away Chloe held it in place, "We've got a lot of kisses to make up."

Beca just smiled.

"How about this," Chloe grinned as she let the hand fall away, "instead of us both answering the same question let's just swap back and forth?"

"That'll work…" Shuffling through the bag Beca pulled out another slip of paper, "What's the one thing you'd like to change about yourself?"

That was a tough one because Chloe really didn't know what to choose or where to begin. She's grown more in the last year as a person and she likes who she is now despite all the turmoil and the running that it took to get here. Plus, she's in a healthy relationship with such an amazing person and it finally feels like her life is heading in the right direction.

"Honestly nothing," Chloe eventually said, "and I know that sounds selfish." Beca just looked at her with understanding eyes, "I intentionally put myself through a lot for years, but it brought me to this point and to you. I wouldn't be sitting here today," she took in a slow breath, "completely and hopelessly in love with you and with a future that even just thinking about makes me happy, if all that shit hadn't of happened to me."

"Wow, I ummm…" Beca nervously pulled the label from her been bottle, "I'm glad I don't have to answer because I can't like top that…Anything I say would just pale in comparison."

"But that wouldn't make it any less significant," Chloe reassured stilling Beca's moving fingers. "I think the point of this exercise is to listen and understand each other, not try to outdo each other."

Beca gave a weak smile, "You're right, I shouldn't over think it."

"You're fine baby I promise," Chloe gave Beca's hand a squeeze before reaching in for another question. When she opened it she couldn't help but laugh, "Well isn't this ironic," she flipped it around and her girlfriend's eyes went comically wide, "don't you think?"

_Would you like to be famous_? Beca had a feeling that Dr. Worthington was sitting back in his office just laughing at that one.

"Yeah, no I'm not answering that…" Beca popped more snack mix in her mouth. "Next question," she said between chews, "oh and nice Alanis Morissette reference, fitting."

Chloe smirked as she set the slip of paper aside and grabbed another.

"Ohhh this one's saucy," Chloe gave a flirtatious wink. "Of all the things you do to me while we're having _sex_ , what's the one thing that turns me on the most?"

"Oh man," tapping her fingers against a leg Beca knew her face was bright red, "can I include like a scenario or something?"

"Nope keep it strictly sexual," Chloe teased, "and only one thing," knocking their shoulders she added, "although I'll tell you right now there are multiple things you do that drive me crazy."

"Trust me, _I know_ ," Beca shot right back.

They talk about sex a lot, it's just what couples do Jesse even said so after Beca asked in general terms if he and Aubrey discussed it as casually as she and Chloe did. So Beca has no reason to be embarrassed, but then again she's never been put on the spot like this and made to narrow down all the things she does to just one penultimate thing. Beca knows how to turn Chloe on, quite frankly she's good at it, so her overall performance isn't in question here.

"Damn…" Beca let out a slow breath as she trained her eyes on the water below their feet, "I'd have to say," Chloe was fucking _giggling_ at her feeble attempts to make up her mind, "it's when I mess with the sensitive area that runs right here," spreading her legs she outlined the spot where Chloe's panty line usually runs along the inside of her thigh. "If I kiss it, hell if I blow on it before I've even touched you, your breathing and the way you react to me drastically changes. And if I'm going down on you and shift to lightly suck on it while I'm," lifting her left hand she curved her first two fingers slowly, "you come unglued in a matter of seconds. It's like insanely fucking hot that I can do something like that to you. I've never made a girl cum that fast in my entire life and at first I thought it was purely coincidental…"

Ok, so Chloe will admit she has a few _overly_ sensitive and arousing areas that Beca has totally keyed in on and uses to her advantage.

" _Nothing_ about what you do to me is coincidental," Chloe interrupted, her body heating up just thinking about it. "It's…" she lost her train of thought, "yeah…"

All of Chloe's previous partners never took the time to explore her body, like Beca has. They clearly only had one goal in mind, and although it was achieved, she never really got fireworks and all that other good stuff that comes from having great sex, but she gets it all with Beca. Beca knows what she's doing, she knows how to build the tension, and she knows exactly which spots make Chloe tick.

So needless to say, Beca has gotten Chloe off so many times by just keying in on that _one_ spot that Chloe has lost count. In fact, the last time they slept together she was rewarded with the tiniest bruise that lingered there for days and every time she touched it, it sent shivers through her body. Fuck she was so ready for sex again.

"Am I right?" Beca smugly asked tipping her bottle back by its neck.

"Too right," Chloe exhaled.

Setting her bottle aside, Beca smirked at Chloe's flustered response. Instead of playing into it and totally taking it there, she dipped her hand in the bag and plucked another folded slip of paper off the top.

Clearing her throat Beca smoothly asked, "When did you know you wanted to be in a serious relationship with me?"

Chloe tried to focus on the new topic and not on how turned on she was, by comically fanning herself.

"I think I've always known," Chloe's voice broke slightly making Beca grin knowingly, "but ultimately the thing that sealed the deal for me was seeing you at my half-marathon."

Beca was totally confused, "But that was after our first date."

"No silly," Chloe playfully bumped their shoulders, "our first date was when we _officially_ put a label on what we'd been doing for months, well minus the whole kissing part," they both laughed at the truth behind those words. "I'd never casually dated anyone before, you weren't pushy about anything and you made dating fun. My past relationships…just weren't like that."

"I just figured you accepting that _official_ date meant you were interested in making things a little more serious," Beca had known since the first time she passed out on Chloe's couch that she wanted more with Chloe.

"I was, I just…" Seeing worry flash across Beca's face Chloe knew she hadn't done the greatest job explaining.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is…" Beca tried not to sound dejected as she balled up the question and set it aside. "What did I do during the race that made you change your mind?"

"Baby, _nothing_ ," Chloe reached for a hand and connected their fingers, "I loved every minute of our first date. So please don't think that something was wrong. It and you were absolutely perfect."

"I had a lot of fun with you that night and I was so close to asking you to be my girlfriend," Beca acknowledged shyly. "But I wasn't sure how you felt, I thought you needed more time."

"I did, but I didn't, you know? I was still kinda scared of my feelings for you," Chloe confessed. "However," she grinned at the memory, "it didn't last long because you totally solidified all my doubts that day at the race."

"But all I was doing was supporting you and trying to make you smile."

"And I'd never had anyone cheer me on like you did…"

The day had started off above average as far as Chloe was concerned. Beca had showed up in place of Aubrey that morning holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a bowl of freshly sliced fruit in the other. God, she had never seen anything more adorable then Beca timidly and sleepily offering to drive her to and from the race _and_ to bring both Billie and Gizmo to cheer her on at the finish line. However, the best part came every few miles when Beca and Jesse would appear holding handmade signs to encourage her and Aubrey along the route. Beca's were absolutely hilarious with Chloe's personal favorite being the one where Beca had been chugging a beer while holding up a sign that read, ' _You trained for_ _months to run this race while I trained to hold this sign and drink this beer!_ ' Then just when her legs were just about dead Beca appeared again, this time without Jesse, holding a sign that said, ' _Hey redhead, yeah you, I think you're cute so why do you keep running from me?_ ' That last one gave Chloe everything she needed to power through the remaining two miles with a huge smile plastered across her face.

Yet, once Chloe got to the finish line she only expected to hear Beca cheering for her, except what she got was something completely unexpected. She found Beca just outside the finishing area, with their dogs, holding bottles of water and Gatorade, a towel slung over her shoulder and a small cooler at her feet. Chloe was out of breath and exhausted but she could careless because Beca had gone out of her way to be there for her and it was all done with a smile. Beca even helped her 'refuel and relax' after the race by setting up a little picnic near the Dutch Windmill in Golden Gate Park.

As they sat on a blanket eating fruit, pasta salad, and tuna fish sandwiches Beca just laughed while thoughtfully asking questions about the race and it was then that something inside Chloe just clicked. Chloe never knew what it was like to really have someone care about her and it made her realize exactly how lucky she was. It was right then and there that she knew she wanted _everything_ with Beca and that a serious relationship was exactly what she wanted and needed.

Chloe stroked her thumb across Beca's wrist, "You've been this total anomaly in my life. That day, the race and the surprise date in the middle of Golden Gate Park, I've never had that with _anyone_. I was all sweaty and gross but you didn't care, you even let me nap with my head in your lap."

"You were beautiful," Beca cut in with a smile.

"You, god Beca, _you_ ," Chloe breathed out, "made me realize that you were just as scared and nervous about your feelings as I was."

Beca timidly chuckled, "Things were always different with you. Although, it seems like I came to the same grand revelation as you except a little earlier."

"Not by much," Chloe agreed, "but I'm glad it happened the way it did. It made me quit denying things and fully embrace how quickly I was falling for you. I mean that picnic was so simple, but it's one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me."

"You know," Beca's face and neck flushed bright red as she tossed a small rock into the water, "I never thought of myself as the type of person that would ever want to sweep a girl off her feet, but then I met you and you made me want to try until I got it right."

"And you have," Chloe kissed the corner of her girlfriend's mouth. "You're such a closet romantic and I love it. You put thought and effort into everything, even picnics after I'd just run thirteen miles."

Beca smiled, "After totally kicking Aubrey's ass, I might add."

They laughed as they shared another brief kiss and Chloe honestly felt light and happy to be talking so candidly with Beca.

"So does that answer the question?" Chloe teased before picking up her beer and taking a swig.

"Yes, totally," after sipping from her own bottle, Beca couldn't help but add, "I like this game."

Ok, so it's not really a _game_ per say because nobody is actually winning. Plus one of Beca's favorite things _ever_ , a competitive Chloe Beale bouncing around excitedly in anticipation waiting to pounce on the win, isn't there. Instead they're having like a therapy session, but without the watchful eye of Dr. Worthington analyzing their every word. They're just being honest and listening, which was probably Dr. Worthington's main goal.

"Me too…" Rubbing her hands together enticingly, Chloe then dove in for another question. "What's the biggest lesson your father ever taught you?"

"I never really had a dad," Beca tried to keep her distain at bay for her loser of a father, "so I can't say that I actually _learned_ anything from him."

Picking up the snack mix bag, Beca jiggled it around and picked a pretzel at the very bottom. Chloe recognized the action for what it was, an avoidance of topic. She knew Beca had only met her dad a handful of times and was impartial to the idea of him being a father figure, but he was still her father. Chloe freely admits to having no relationship with her own dad, but there were still instances where he was a father and a somewhat positive figure in her life. Unfortunately, it took two solid months of therapy for her to realize that.

"I take that back," Beca's strong voice made Chloe jump, "he taught me that single moms can do it all and that when you tell someone you love them that you should mean it. He and my mom were together for four years," Beca weakly wiped her nose with the back her hand, "but when he found out she was pregnant, he packed his shit and left. He said he never really loved her and that kids weren't part of his 'plan' yet."

"Your mom told you all of that?"

"No, she never told me anything, she never said a single bad word about him to me." Beca took in a deep breath, "After she died I was going through some of her things and I found the letter he wrote her when he left. It was heartbreaking. He put his fucking career before the family _he wanted_ but didn't want _right now_. He wrote one letter, but she wrote him dozens about me as I was growing up."

It wasn't just dozens of letters, there were boxes of letters and pictures and updates to him about her. There was at least one envelope, sometimes more, for _every_ month of her life starting from the day she was born until the month her mom died. And every single letter was never opened and all marked, _return to sender_ , in the same messy handwriting that she uses every single day. But the worst part about the whole thing was that his address _never_ changed. It's still the same fucking office number on the campus of USC that he has today.

"He teaches at USC you know," Beca fiddled with the beer bottle in her hands, "he's the chair of the fucking English department. He gets rated a four out of five on that rate my professor website and…" she kind of wanted to throw her bottle against the rock and shatter it into a million pieces, but instead she calmly set it down, "And his students _love_ him, but he _hates_ the fact that I even exist."

Chloe didn't know where this was coming from but she understood because she had similar feelings about her own father, so she continued to let Beca vent.

"I mean, I wish my mom had just thrown all those fucking letters out," Beca let out an annoyed and frustrated breath, "because then I could just be like all those other kids whose dad left."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Chloe quietly asked looping her arm through Beca's and pulling her girlfriend closer. The tension was radiating off of Beca and she simply kissed her shoulder.

"I never told anyone this, but I went the day I graduated from USC," Beca sighed, she shouldn't have done it, but she needed some kind of closure. "I just dropped in, cap and gown in hand and everything, and told him this would be his last chance he'd ever get to talk to me."

"How did he react?"Chloe bit her lip.

Beca remembers _exactly_ how he reacted, he was stunned and speechless for the first full minute. She'll never forget the expression he wore when she knocked on the door and he looked up from the huge manuscript he was examining with his hands on his desk and a pencil in his mouth as he examined one of the frayed pages. It was totally ironic because that's exactly how _she_ looks when she's going over her music. She has the exact same posture and crease between her eyebrows and everything.

After the initial shock wore off, he righted himself and they shared few a brief minutes of tense small talk until her eyes landed on a picture of his current wife and two small children. When he keyed in on that he did everything in his power to divert her attention and get her out of his office.

"He gave me the equivalent of a congratulatory pat on the back and wished me well in all my endeavors in life. It was all very scripted, like something he'd say to any of his students," Beca can remember just standing there looking in his eyes, which were the same shade of blue as hers, and seeing them silently begging her to leave. "Then after I sarcastically asked about his new wife and kids he quickly started ushering me out of his office by making up some excuse about a research paper deadline. And right before he closed his door he had the nerve to say I was beautiful and looked just like my mom."

Now _that_ was the last thing Chloe expected to hear and she honestly didn't know how to respond. Beca was someone's secret and that was horrible, even Chloe's asshole of a father, who hated the fact that she existed still at least acknowledged her to friends and family and coworkers. It makes Chloe furious that Beca, who is a beautiful person and incredibly smart and talented, was treated like that.

"Beca I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Chloe said kissing her girlfriend's temple.

"It's ok," Beca heaved a heavy sigh of relief, it felt good to finally tell someone that story, "because I had my mom and she was awesome."

"And you turned out amazing because of her," Chloe quietly said trailing her hand soothingly along Beca's back. "So…" she wanted to ask more, but knew now wasn't the time, "I think it's your turn to ask me a question."

"Right," Beca quickly dried her eyes then took a sip of beer before shuffling through the bag. "Ok, so," her eyes scanned the question and she burst out laughing, "I swear to god this is what it says," she flipped the paper around, "how can we improve our sex life and make it more exciting?"

"That's easy," Chloe wiggled her eyebrows, "we just need to be having sex again."

"Ain't that the truth," Beca exaggerated making Chloe giggle. "Ok, your turn," she plopped the bag in Chloe's lap, "ask away gorgeous."

Chloe chewed on a couple pieces of snack mix as she dug out another question.

Swallowing Chloe asked, "What three words would you use to describe us as a couple?"

Beca's reply was instant, "Perfect, loving, and committed."

"I'd hardly say we're perfect. If we were, we wouldn't be here."

"Ok how about perfectly imperfect? Because I kinda feel like there are aspects of our relationship that are perfect, but there also things we're working on."

Chloe nodded thoughtfully, "That actually makes much more sense and I agree." She set the bag of questions in Beca's lap and as she lifted her beer bottle to her lips she quickly took it away to say, "Although I'd also add cute, because we are so cute together."

Beca gave a lopsided smile, "We are aren't we?"

"Oh totes!" Chloe answered enthusiastically. "I mean did you see the comments our latest Instagram picture got? And this morning it had over fifteen thousand likes!"

The black and white selfie Chloe posted yesterday was simply captioned, ' _The girlfriend and I_ ,' and was of them just being them. Beca was stretched out on the couch, book on her chest, with a huge grin plastered across her face while Chloe was resting between her legs stretching to kiss the tip of her nose. They'd shared the quick warm cuddle while discussing dinner options and before Chloe got up, she held out her hand and snapped the picture. Chloe had been so focused on kissing Beca and then standing that she never fully saw the extent of Beca's smile until twenty minutes later while she was standing at the stove waiting for their pasta water to boil. Beca wore her _I'm-totally-and-completely-in-love-with-you_ smile and it melted Chloe's heart because it had been a long time since Beca had looked at her like that.

And according to the eight hundred and twenty-seven comments it received just overnight, their fans thought they were cute too.

"I do like that picture of us," Beca casually said. "It kinda sums up everything I feel for you."

Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek, "I love the way you were looking at me," a deep blush covered her girlfriend's face.

"I want to look at you like that for the rest of my life," Beca softly confessed as she pressed a kiss to Chloe's lips.

"I love that I captured that moment and can look at it forever. But…"a slow grin stretched across Chloe's face, "don't think I didn't see your comment."

Beca pulled back and laughed, "Well, you _were_ invading my personal space like a champ!"

"I didn't hear any complaints!"

Beca just playfully rolled her eyes, "Because I could totally see down your shirt."

"Perv," Chloe exclaimed as she lightly slapped her smugly smiling girlfriend.

"Oh whatever, you saw me checking you out and you _liked_ it," Chloe's mouth hung open in shock and Beca knew she had effectively won. Lifting the bag she plucked a new question off the top, "Where do you feel the most at peace?"

Chloe's surprised face morphed into a loving smile, "Simple, when I'm with you and in your arms." She shyly tucked a strand of hair behind an ear as grey-blue eyes radiated with love, "I feel really safe with you and I've never had that with anyone before."

"Me either…" Beca couldn't help but give another relaxed kiss. "You know, we're kinda hopeless."

Chloe grinned, "No one I'd rather be hopeless with baby!"

"You're way too enthused about that," Beca deadpanned.

"Just for that," Chloe picked another question from the bag and read it, "you _sweetheart_ , get another sex question!" She laughed when Beca groaned in displeasure.

"If you must," Beca murmured.

"Have you ever slept with someone and never knew their name?" Chloe asked setting the slip of paper in the stack behind them.

Beca just barked out a laugh, "Unfortunately yes and it wasn't one of my shining moments…Luckily she wasn't like a super sketchy hippy or into freaky shit…"

"So you actually tell your one night stands your name?" Chloe curiously questioned.

Regardless of what Aubrey thinks or says, it was rare for Beca to randomly hook up with someone. She used to say it only happened when things got super stressful at work, but she's recently come to realize, thanks to Dr. Worthington, that she was just trying to fill a loneliness void. So it wasn't like she was a serial one night stander, like Stacie.

"Usually we're on at least a first name basis, but I still never take them home, too much DJ Titanium shit hanging around," Beca quickly clarified. "But I don't know, this time neither of us ever got around to it."

Ok, so now Chloe's interest was piqued, "How did it even happen?"

"Jesse ditched me at our favorite bar so I stayed to finish my drink. As I was paying my tab this chick came in asking for directions back to her hotel," Beca tapped the side of her bottle. "Long story short, I ended up walking her home since I was going the same way and I guess I had just enough booze in my system to make my feeble attempts at flirting sound halfway decent."

"I can see that, when you're on your game, you _easily_ fluster me," Chloe winked making Beca blush again and she'll never get over how cute that is.

"But I've never been smooth with girls in my entire life," Beca halfheartedly joked, but was completely serious.

"Oh that's far from the truth and you know it. You hit on me in a bathroom, where you were quite forward, and look where we are now," Chloe grinned knowingly. "You have this uncanny ability to make me weak in the knees even if I'm only taking your order at the deli."

"But what exactly do I _do_?" Chloe just started laughing making Beca furrow her brow, "Dude, I'm legit being serious right now! I've never had the opportunity to ask a girl I've hooked up with about this."

"In the beginning for me, and I'd imagine for other girls too, it's your confidence and the way you carry yourself," Chloe honestly said. "Sometimes you can be all mysterious, like you're undressing me with your eyes while we talk and it means you know _exactly_ what you want but you want me to keep guessing, which by the way," she winked, "that's totally fucking sexy. While at other times there's a softness and quietness to you, like you've let your guard down a little. You're gentle and caring and extremely thoughtful. When I see that side, which," she smiled, "is pretty much a regular thing for me now, I can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy and loved. You're," she waved her hand, "the whole package really. It's the sweet with the sarcastic, the charming with the brash, and the goofy with adorableness. And you know how to turn on and off all those switches so easily that it just makes me and other girls swoon." Leaning over, she gave a soft kiss on her girlfriend's perplexed cheek then whispered, "And it's how you're still totally oblivious to everything I just pointed out."

"What does that even mean?" Beca huffed out.

Chloe bit her lip as her eyes flicked down to Beca's lips then back up, "It means you have _no_ idea how attractive you are."

"And that makes me smooth?"

"More than you ever realize…" Driving her point home Chloe lifted Beca's hand and placed it right above her rapidly beating heart. "There are _multiple_ reasons why I call you sexy all the time and it's just because you're hot."

As Beca swallowed thickly, Chloe still wasn't completely sure her girlfriend understood the ramifications of what was just said.

"An-and that's why you think this girl casually kissed me and told me she wanted me in two _very_ inappropriate ways, like Stacie Conrad levels of inappropriate," Beca stammered out in a rush, "twenty minutes after meeting?"

"Probably…" Chloe shrugged letting the hand fall away, "I mean, you ended up in her swanky hotel room right?"

"Well yeah," Beca was still kind of waiting for the yelling to start, but it just didn't happen. "I mean the sex had been good, but nothing to write home about. She wasn't even upset when I bailed right after." A finger smashed against her lips, silencing her rambling. "What?" she mumbled against the finger.

Chloe chuckled, "There's no need to feel guilty, all that happened _way_ before we met. If it's any consolation, I had a similar experience."

Pushing Chloe's finger away, Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Well, well, _well_ ," Beca grinned while her girlfriend uncharacteristically blushed, "I never pictured you the one night stand type."

"Oh shut up," Chloe chided. "The only difference between you and me was that I did give a name, just not my real one." At this Beca's head fell into her lap laughing and she weakly smacked her girlfriend's side as she tried to contain her laughter too. "I was a freshman and the Trebles used to make all the acapella groups fake ID's, they said I looked like a Natalie."

"Whoa hold the phone," Beca shot up, leaning in closer, she really scrutinized her girlfriend's features looking for indications of lying, but instead found nothing. "Chloe Beale, as in Chloe, I'm a straight A student, Beale had a _fake ID_? From what state?"

"Nebraska," Chloe regretfully sighed.

Leaning away, Beca ran her eyes up and down her girlfriend's body with reverence, "A wholesome Midwestern girl," when their eyes locked she winked, "I'd do you."

"Perv," Chloe gave a light shove then started laughing harder at the whole situation. "I still can't believe I used it. Usually the Bellas just snuck me in the back door of wherever we were, but this time I wanted to drink."

Chloe only used the ID one time. Afterwards she felt extremely guilty and threw it away.

"Oh so that makes it better?" Beca lifted an eyebrow.

"We were celebrating our finals win and I didn't want to miss all the fun," Chloe remembers how easy it had been, the bouncer didn't even look twice at her ID before waving her in with the rest of the group. "I got free drinks from the bartender and we also hooked up later on that night. It was a onetime thing and I swear to god that's the whole story."

Chloe's nervousness made Beca shake her head with humor, "Dude chill, you're braver then me using a fake ID like that."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes sought out Beca's.

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "There's no way I'd ever get away with it, you know with my nervous fidgeting," lifting her hands she lightly shook them, "and shit."

"That's true, you're a horrible liar," Chloe laughed as Beca shrugged while rummaging around the snack mix. "It's your turn to ask another question?"

Chloe watched in amusement as Beca tossed a pecan in the air and caught it in her mouth, then dusted her fingers off and picked another question.

Opening it, Beca quickly read it then suspiciously glanced over, "You still want to play if it's another sex question?" Chloe rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded. "Well it's you're lucky day, it isn't," she got a light shove for that. Taking a quick swig from her beer, she eventually asked, "What's _one_ question you've never asked me but have always wanted too?"

"Like I have free reign to ask you _anything_?" Chloe stated wanting to make sure.

"Yep," Beca finished off her beer and set the empty bottle behind her, "go for it…"

Chloe held her breath, she knew this was personal, like _extremely_ personal, and she wasn't sure what type of reaction it'd get. It was kind of one of those looming last mysteries about her girlfriend that she had always wondered about but never felt like there had been an opportune time to ask.

"Your tattoo," Chloe carefully began, "the three part one," Beca's hand immediately covered her forearm, "what does it mean and why did you get it?"

Carefully taking Beca's hand, Chloe moved it to her lap and she began tracing the plain black cursive words, _with pain comes strength_ , that were tattooed along Beca's inner forearm. These tattoos had some type of deep personal meaning for Beca and it's one of the big reasons why Chloe has always hesitated about asking.

Just by the size, it was very clear these tattoos weren't meant for the world or even Chloe to see daily. They were meant for Beca and _only_ Beca. And Chloe can't help but feel like she's just invaded Beca's privacy in a monumental way.

Chloe tore her eyes away from the writing, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's ok," Beca said, not completely confident that she sounded convincing. "I told you a while ago that you could ask about them, it…" taking Chloe's hand she intertwined their fingers, "it just kinda caught me off guard…"

"Ohhh…" Chloe bit her lip in worry, but then relaxed when a kiss was pressed to her temple. "Babe, it's ok, you don't have to answer."

Pulling back, Beca locked eyes with Chloe's, "No, I want to."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Beca nodded. "Ok, so…it reads just like a sentence out of a book."

Detangling their fingers, Beca peeled her t-shirt off, leaving her clad in just her bra and shorts. Picking up Chloe's hand she pressed it against the tattoo just below her left collarbone. Chloe's hand was soft and warm against her skin and it eased the apprehension she was feeling.

"Through darkness comes light…" Beca then moved Chloe's hand to her ribcage, "through fear comes love…" finally settling Chloe's hand on her forearm she whispered, "through pain comes strength."

They just sat in complete silence as Chloe digested the phrase.

"So, like the history behind it," Beca glanced to her left, "is…complicated."

"But it obviously means a lot to you."

"Actually more than anyone ever knows or realizes, even Jesse."

Chloe felt honored, she was about to be privy to something that even a best friend didn't know the reason behind.

"So you know my dad was never around…" Beca took in a shallow breath and chose her next words carefully. "The first time I met him I was ten and I've analyzed that interaction a lot after my mom died and I'm not entirely convinced it was accidental."

Beca can vaguely remember her mom using a different parking lot then they normally used when she had her Wednesday afternoon piano lessons at USC. One minute they're wandering across a giant courtyard and the next they were standing face to face with her father.

"He wasn't happy was he?" Chloe cautiously asked as Beca fingers rapidly tapped against her leg.

"No, I can't remember what was said, but I know they were both angry," Beca recalled like the interaction happened yesterday. "She eventually introduced him as Andrew Mitchell and he barely even acknowledged me."

Chloe knows exactly what it's like to not be wanted, except the difference between her and Beca was that her parents said it to her face. Thankfully, Beca's mom had enough sense to shelter her from the person who didn't want her.

"After she died I always wondered why she never mentioned _Andrew Mitchell_ was my dad," Beca said breaking Chloe's train of thought. "But then I found all those letters and I saw how they were _all_ marked return to sender and then it dawned on me," she took in a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check, "she never wanted me to know that he didn't care. She'd rather I knew nothing about him then have me go through life knowing I had a shit father. And I'm actually kinda grateful for that because I had her and she was proud of me."

Lifting their joined hands, Chloe gently pressed her lips to them, "So how does the tattoo come into play?"

"He fucking showed up at her funeral," Beca closed her eyes.

Beca can still picture him in his expensive suit, signature bow tie, and shiny shoes standing in line waiting to offer his condolences. It may have been ten years later and she may have only found all those letters days before, but she recognized him the second they were face to face. It was almost like he was hoping to slide in unnoticed by her and pay his respects just like any other of her mom's acquaintances. She has tried not to hold resentment, because she had a lot of shit going on, but looking back over that whole interaction and his totally passive way he treated her in the few brief _seconds_ they interacted, she just can't.

In Beca's eyes, him showing up and making one final appearance was his way of closing that chapter of his life and never looking back.

"He gave me this _stupid_ condolence card, you know the ones that are very generic and can be bought at any corner drugstore." Beca swiped at the back of her eyes with her free hand felling herself getting worked up. "Inside he wrote that quote, then listed the book it referenced then signed it 'With my deepest sympathy, Andrew…' He just fucking wrote _Andrew_. He couldn't even write Mitchell because then _he_ would've acknowledged the fact that _we_ wererelated."

"Bec, I'm…" Chloe was at a loss for words, Beca was doing everything in her power to contain her emotions, but she could easily see the hurt and anger. "You know what, whatever I was going to say won't replace the fact that he's a shitty human being."

"He is," Beca ran a hand along her face in frustration then dropped it with a sigh. Chloe just softly smiled in understanding and all her bitterness vanished. "That didn't really answer your question did it?"

Chloe just chuckled pressing a kiss to Beca's cheek, "Kinda."

"Let me add this, because you know me and my love for books."

"And boobs…"

"And beer…" Beca answered making them both smile.

Dipping her head, Chloe placed loving open mouth kisses trying to sooth away the very pain the statement inscribed just below Beca's collarbone described. As she slowly inched across the words she felt and heard Beca's breath hitch.

Raising her head Chloe said, "I think that quote _embodies_ everything that you've been through. It's your mantra," her fingertip traced the delicate cursive writing down Beca's side making the sensitive skin twitch with each swoop and curve she made. "And where your words fail these," lifting Beca's arm she pressed a simple kiss to the _through fear comes love_ inscription, "prevail…Am I right?"

"How did you know that?" Chloe's eyes drifted to meet Beca's.

Chloe had discussed with Dr. Worthington at length how Beca needs to hear the typical _I love yous_ , but that her girlfriend also needs her to validate them by expressing her own feelings and emotions behind them. So she knows she can follow up Beca's question with a simple 'because I love you' and Beca would accept that and they would move on but Chloe wants to give the answer Beca _needs_ to hear.

"Because I know you better than even you think I do," Chloe leaned back with a small smile gracing her lips. "I watch you even when you think I'm not looking. I can tell just by the tone of your voice or the way your shoulders tense whether you're happy or sad. I know the signs that say you're exhausted and you don't want to sleep but need to. I also know when you place your hand just below your collarbone as you listen to jazz music you're thinking about your mom…" She paused, carefully formulating her next words, "And even though we were in a rough place a few weeks ago and we fought, you were scared that you'd lose me, but when you looked at me, I could still tell that you loved me."

"I never stopped loving you," Beca whispered.

"The point is, I _see_ you Bec," Chloe cradled her girlfriend's cheeks in her hands, "and you don't let many people see you the way I do. But most of all _I love you_ , I'm the one who gets to _love_ you," she stressed. "I love you," she repeated, "I'm in love with every single thing about you."

Chloe's eyes were shining, but not in an amused or happy kind of way. What Beca saw was this deep seeded love like she's never seen or felt before. It's the kind of love and understanding that she had somehow missed all those other times Chloe had said _I love you_. Of all the people Beca has known in her life, Chloe has been the only one who deeply and profoundly understands her. Chloe sees her for _everything_ that she is and that doesn't scare her. What scares her is losing Chloe and losing the love she feels and has for this woman.

"I want to spend my life with you," Chloe softly spoke, afraid that if she raised her voice it would kill the moment, "I want everything with you Beca. I want us to be that cliché couple who decorates the house for every holiday and goes on bike rides every Saturday afternoon. I want a marriage and a family with you."

"And I want to give you all those things," Beca's voice lightly wavered under Chloe's intense gaze.

"Then I'm not going to stop you…And I'll _never_ push you away again."

"You promise?"

Chloe held up her hand and wiggled her pinky, "I promise."

Linking their pinkies, Beca lightly laughed as she locked her pinky with Chloe's and it brought her back to the first time they had done this. They hadn't known each other more than a week and Beca had stopped into the deli for dinner and before leaving she asked Chloe if she wanted to go to the farmers market the next morning. Chloe had jokingly said she looked too exhausted to get out of bed in the morning and bet her lunch that she wouldn't make it. All Beca did was simply hold out her hand, like Chloe had just done, and took the bet.

"Care to wager something?" Beca jokingly challenged lifting an eyebrow.

"Nope," Chloe coolly replied tugging on their joined pinkies, "because I'm never letting you go."

"Well in that case we both win…" Smiles stretched across their faces and Beca knew this was one promise neither of them would break. "We're good right," she asked dropping their hands, "I mean we still have stuff to work on, but like our relationship is back on track right?"

Chloe just thoughtfully nodded, yeah they were going to make it. After this exercise and the last few days she's never been more sure of the strength in their relationship and their commitment to each other.

Looking out over the water and taking in the peaceful surroundings Chloe smiled, "More so than ever, I think we are."

"Good…" Picking up the plastic bag with the questions Beca gave it a shake, "There's still a ton left. Did Dr. W want us to do them all at once?"

Chloe took a sip from her beer, "Nope, he suggested breaking it up. But let's use one of those colored papers as our," she used air quotes, "'final question'."

"Sounds like a plan," reaching in Beca fished around for a bright green one sitting at the bottom. Pulling it out she made a big show of opening it then clearing her throat, "What is one spontaneous thing neither of you have done? Then do it."

Scooping up their discarded questions, Beca crumpled them up, along with the one in her hand, then shoved them down her empty beer bottle.

"Ok miss world traveler, it's time for you to think," setting the bottle aside Beca then leaned over and tapped the side of Chloe's head with a grin. "I haven't done half the shit you have, so it's going to be pretty difficult for me to come up with an activity _both_ of us haven't done. So it's best that you start naming things you haven't. And for the record," she reached for Chloe's beer, "I'm _not_ skydiving," she strongly stated then tipped the bottle back and finished it off.

"I did that in Cape Town anyways," Chloe blandly said, "it was cool, but Dubai was much better." She had to play this cool and lure Beca into her master plan otherwise Beca will know she planted that question. "Oh, how about white water rafting?"

"After having kayaked, I'd be down to try that," Beca tossed a few pieces of snack mix in her mouth, "but where are we gonna do that at? No rivers around…Just a big ass lake."

"You're right…" Chloe played off her lack of ideas by shrugging, "I don't know babe this is hard."

"I would suggest streaking," they both burst out laughing as Beca reclined back on her elbows and looked out at the water, "I mean you've got me halfway," she motioned to her bra and shorts, "naked anyways."

"That's it!" Chloe yelled excitedly, "Skinny dipping in a lake! We're going skinny dipping."

"What? Dude no," Beca vigorously shook her head, "just because we did it _once_ in the pool at _my_ beach house, at night and in _private_ , doesn't mean I'm willing to do it now on a very _public_ lake."

There was no way Chloe was going to let Beca talk her way out of this, Beca had walked right into the whole setup just like Chloe planned. Chloe was going to play this little scenario off like it was purely coincidental they drew that question and not like she'd purposely planted it there last night. She just wanted to build the tension between them to show Beca that she was ready to have the sexual side of their relationship back. She'd been dropping _major_ hints and all but jumping her girlfriend the last few days and in response she's gotten nothing. Either Beca really was totally clueless or was playing a game until she broke and begged for it. And quite frankly, Chloe was almost to the point of begging for it.

Chloe's plan all along was to get them to find a secluded spot on a far corner of the lake, but then Beca brought them here. This place was perfect it was intimate and romantic and so far they'd been here a couple hours and had seen no one, so it was completely secluded.

"Look I'll take my clothes off first," Chloe happily stated.

"Why does that statement not surprise me?" Beca laughed as Chloe started lifting her t-shirt. "You've always been pretty confident about," she circled her hand in the vicinity of Chloe's body, "all that."

The edge of Chloe's t-shirt was quickly tugged from her grasp, "Awe babe please?"

Chloe tiptoed her fingers across Beca's taut abdomen and let out a low curse. She hadn't had the opportunity to really take in Beca's form while they were having the whole tattoo discussion, but now Chloe can definitely see that Beca's workouts are paying off. It had been almost two months since she has seen this much of her girlfriend's skin and she loves the progress that has been made.

Beca looked healthier, her whole body is more toned and lean and slightly more tan than Chloe remembers. Whatever Beca's been doing in the time they've been apart works because she looks stronger and more fit. But it wasn't outrageous, it was still delicate with just the right amount of definition and it was a welcome surprise.

Taking in a slow breath, Chloe ran her fingers up and down the barely there outline of Beca's abs, then stopped after realizing she'd spent an inordinate amount of time exploring the warm skin.

"Sorry," Chloe cleared her throat as she pulled her hands away.

"It's ok," Beca had to admit she missed the way Chloe touched her.

For a few brief seconds, Beca contemplated lying down and just letting Chloe's hands wander. She missed the way those smooth fingers worked across her body, leaving tingling trails in their wake. In a way it showed appreciation with just the tiniest hints of possession, like she was totally Chloe's. And she was and it was so fucking hot.

"You think it's deep enough to jump from this height," Beca diverted her attention from the growing sexual tension down to the water, "because I'll only do it if we can jump from here into the water."

"I mean you parked the boat here for a reason right? So it has to be," Chloe tipped forward and rested her elbows on her knees to gaze down and try to determine how deep the water was. "Oh, I know! Go check the boats depth gauge! If it's more than five feet, we're doing it."

"Ok fine, but only because I actually want to go swimming." After climbing to her feet, Beca held out her hands and helped her girlfriend up, "And because I need to cool off after having your hands all over me," she winked.

"So it's not because you want to see me naked?" Chloe taunted as Beca carefully made her way back down to the boat.

"Well that's certainly an _added_ bonus," Beca called over her shoulder as she peered down at the depth gauge. "Dude," she did a double take, "it says it's like close to ten feet here." She hung her head over the side, "I swear it doesn't look that deep."

"I think the other side is shallower," Chloe lifted her shirt up and then peeled it off and dropped it beside her feet. "If we swim to the other side we can probably stand."

Pushing off the side of the boat, Beca stood and the second she looked up she saw Chloe lowering the zipper on her shorts and her eyes went wide.

"Oh so like we're for real doing the whole naked thing?" Beca asked as her heart pretty much stopped. "Because I'm ok swimming in just my bra and underwear."

Chloe watched Beca swallow hard, "Yes we're _for real_ doing it." She added a wink as she shimmied her shorts down and she swears she heard the breath leave Beca's lungs over the music, "Can you turn that song up?"

Beca just numbly nodded as her fingers fumbled with the volume knob because she refused to tear her eyes away from Chloe. She doesn't want to miss the show that's currently being performed by her beyond sexy girlfriend. God, Chloe was purposely sliding her shorts down her legs at an agonizingly slow pace while bending over just slightly so that her boobs are smashed together and pushed up on full display. It's all done completely on purpose and fuck if Beca was this turned on just by Chloe teasing her, in that matching bra and panty set, she can't imagine how she'll react once they're gone.

"I can tell you know," Chloe ran her fingers up and down her bra straps as she righted herself making grey-blue eyes follow. "I can tell what you're thinking," she smirked as she slowly lowered one strap so it was loosely hanging off her shoulder, " _I'm_ turning you on…" She was getting just as turned on seducing Beca as Beca was getting by simply watching, "And don't deny it, I _know_ your signs…" She teasingly lowered the other strap. "Your breathing is unsteady and there's a light red flush to your skin. You're getting all worked up and I've barely done anything."

"I swear to god Chloe," Beca closed her eyes briefly as she tried to take in a steadying breath, then opened them as she released it, "the horny teenage boy in me about to come out if you don't stop."

The song changed to Liam Payne's _Strip That Down_ and Beca steeled her nerves because as Chloe started doing that little sexy dance she always does that makes something inside Beca completely unravel. And yep, just as Chloe rotates her hips and does this slow twirl before locking their eyes again, Beca gets a raging dose of hormones straight to her core.

Now, Beca had been fully convinced a few days ago when Chloe said she had and she quotes, "an open invitation to tap that ass whenever she wanted," that it had all been just a joke. But now, standing here practically drooling and shamefully watching her girlfriend run her hands up her body to swoop her hair up into a messy bun, Beca is a hundred percent sure that Chloe had _meant_ it.

There's no doubt in Beca's mind that she's totally ready for them to have the sexual part of their relationship back. She's been ready since that day on the obstacle course and then even more after their discussion on the dock last week. She wasn't getting mixed signals from Chloe anymore, in fact she had been was getting very clear and sometimes _blatant_ signals that Chloe was ready too.

Except the thing preventing Beca from acting on those signals was that she doesn't want to come off as a horny asshole. Chloe deserves so much better than something fast and frantic without much finesse. Their very first time together was gentle and fun and just incredibly special and she wants something similar for them after everything they've gone through. She just hasn't found the right moment so they can, in Stacie's words 'seal the deal.'

But Beca will admit that a part of her world has been off kilter since they'd stopped having sex. She finds it kind of ironic because Stacie constantly said she needs sex to function properly on a daily basis and the saying always made Beca laugh. Now though, Beca totally gets it because her sexual frustration is at an all time high. She's about to internally combust if she doesn't get off soon and a part of her thinks it's not solely getting off that's she's seeking. She just needs, well misses, the physical intimacy and connection she always got by being with Chloe.

"This song is," Chloe blew a kiss and winked drawing Beca back into the present, "ridiculously sexy…"

Letting out another slow breath, Beca smirked as she crossed her arms and rested her hip against the side of the boat. She was about to flip this whole one sided game back in her favor.

"It should be," Beca paused for dramatic effect, "because I wrote it about _you_." Chloe's movements stilled, "Liam just added all that One Direction nonsense to personalize it. Everything else, every word and every beat, is all me," she said over the music, "and it's all about _you_."

"You produced it?"

"Nope, well in a way yes, but just for the record DJ Titanium goes nowhere near a 1D artist," Beca laughed mockingly. "However, my underwriting name Dr. E.R. Muzik doesn't mind. We never met, I just sold him the song in a pretty little top ten package," she used her hands to draw a box, "all ready to go. All he had to do was have anyone hit record while he laid down his vocals…However, I will admit that song," she hiked a thumb in the direction of the radio as the interlude kicked in, "made me a lot of money, like _a lot_."

Chloe didn't know how to react, between the revelation and the cocky, yet sexy arrogance, she was speechless.

"T-this," Chloe pointed to nothing but air, "is about me?"

Beca practically leapt out of the boat and back up onto the rocks and as she made her way closer, Chloe saw that confident sexy swagger that always did unspeakable things to her. Barely thirty seconds ago Chloe thought she had Beca wrapped around her finger, but now the tables had turned. She never had a single thing written _for_ her, let alone _about_ her, so never in a million years did she think that there would be a top ten hit on the radio floating around for everyone to hear.

"For real, this is about me?" Chloe questioned once they were face to face.

"Yes because," Beca placed a hand on Chloe's hip and guided her girlfriend closer and spoke lowly, "you know since the day I met you yeah you swept me off my feet…Yeah you opened up my heart and then you threw away key," in time with the lyrics. Adjusting her position she placed her lips right next to Chloe's ear and whispered, "It's absolutely one hundred percent," Chloe's hands gripped her shoulders, "about _you_ …"

"How many people know it's me?" Chloe all but stammered out.

Beca could feel Chloe lightly trembling in her arms.

"Three…Me, Cynthia Rose because she found me the dude to record the demo, and Luke. But Luke," Beca clarified, "only knows because to really sell the song he likes to tell the story behind them."

Leaning back Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, "And what's that?"

"That I waited patiently while we were just _hanging out_ ," Beca's head inched closer. "That I kept my eye on the prize," they both smiled at the reference, "and didn't look at anybody else." Stealing a quick kiss she slowly exhaled, "And that after our first date your love," she lowly whistled, "damn it hit me hard. And well the rest is history," she rolled her eyes at her own supreme level of sappiness. "Because I'm gone," she gave another kiss, "totally and completely in love with you and there's no turning back."

Placing her hands on Beca's cheeks, Chloe adoringly smiled as tears stung the corners of her eyes, "You know earlier I said that the impromptu date in Golden Gate Park was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me?"

"I vaguely remember," Beca teased.

"That's now the _second_ most romantic thing. This song," which Chloe realized was almost over, "kinda holds the number one spot now."

"Yeah well, you've always been my number one spot," Beca gently said, "in every aspect of my life."

Using the pad of her thumb Chloe softly stroked blushing cheeks, "I'm honored you proclaimed your love for me in a song."

"Which I wrote after our first date," Beca added offhandedly but with a smile, knowing there were dozens more floating around and would probably be hundreds more.

"Baby," Chloe bit her lip and lightly stomped her foot, "you need to stop or you're going to make me cry."

Beca just laughed, "Well I wanted to let you know that I loved you then and I love you now."

"I love you too…" After pecking Beca's lips, Chloe put on a pervy grin, "Now as awesome as that little detour was, it hasn't stopped me from my main goal." Taking a step back she lowered her bra straps making Beca's eyes grow darker, "It's time to get naked!"

"So like, am I getting laid tonight?" Beca blurted somewhat humorously but in a totally hopeful manner. However her face dropped when Chloe just stared her down expressionless. "I just thought, you know," she scratched the back of her neck nervously as she shuffled around, "look I was just _trying_ to be cute and sorta funny by asking that question ok." She was beginning to ramble because that gaze was unrelenting, "Come on, I wrote you a song and like I just totally swept you off your feet," she threw her arms out and shrugged then dropped them.

"Bec…" Chloe hid her smile as her adorable girlfriend just continued the little tirade.

"I'm just gonna be honest here," Beca rubbed her forehead, "I swear to god the second I see your boobs and get a glimpse of your," she swirled a finger in Chloe's direction, "nakedness or whatever, I'm like really, _really_ going to need to get laid. Otherwise I'll have to do it myself and so far my imagination hasn't lived up to having the real thing and it leaves me more frustrated than ever…" she was cut off when a hand covered her mouth. "What?" She mumbled from behind them.

"Baby," Chloe was finding it extremely difficult to hold back her laughter back. " _Professor Mitchell_ ," she playfully scolded using her new favorite name, "look at me…" Grey blue eyes snapped to hers and she dropped her hand and instead placed a finger under Beca's chin and gently tilted it up. "I never said you _weren't_ getting laid," she giggled as a half smile slipped on Beca's face. Stepping closer she delivered a slow lingering kiss then pulled back and winked, "Getting laid is very, _very_ , likely in our future."

Beca gasped, "Oh my god, you were totally fucking with me just now weren't you?"

"Guilty," Chloe innocently shrugged.

"So I am getting laid?" Beca grinned hopefully.

"Maybe…" reaching behind her Chloe unhooked her bra and slipped it off then stepped around Beca and picked up her shorts, "depends on how fast you get naked."

Looking over the edge and down to the boat Chloe casually tossed her clothes over the side then did the same after stepping out of her panties. She proudly nodded at the way her clothes scattered across the front of the boat thankful that none of them made it in the water. Flipping around, she burst out laughing as Beca almost fell over stepping out of her own clothes while her bra was already off and dangling from her teeth.

Dropping the bra onto her pile of clothes, Beca scooped everything up into a ball and haphazardly threw them over Chloe's head without even looking where they fell as she proudly winked.

"Damn that was fast," Chloe said amusedly.

"Well titties were in my face!" Beca replied out of breath. "That's instant motivation."

When Chloe threw her head back and laughed Beca's heart melted and despite them being naked in front of each other, for the first time in months, she felt extremely comfortable and happy. She let her eyes briefly scan her girlfriend's body and damn was the first word that came to mind. Fuck, Beca had missed seeing the perfection that is Chloe Beale naked and totally confident about it.

"God you're so incredibly cute," reaching for Beca's hand, Chloe intertwined their fingers and tugged Beca closer. As she pressed a quick kiss to Beca's cheek she seriously couldn't stop laughing and eventually Beca joined in, "You so need to cool off! I guess that means you're ready?"

Sobering, Beca peered over the side and down to the water one final time. The drop wasn't that big maybe five feet and she could see straight through the water down to the rocky and sandy bottom. So it's not like she's jumping into a deep dark abyss where she could potentially land on something sketchy. However, she will admit that of all the places for them to do something crazy like this, this is kind of the perfect spot.

Standing up straighter, Beca looked back over at Chloe, "Yeah, let's do it."

"Together or separate?" Chloe questioned excitedly.

"Oh you conned me into this so we're jumping together," Beca gripped their joined hands tighter just to emphasize her point. Chloe was wearing the biggest grin she had ever seen and it made her laugh again, "Dude, you're totally into this aren't you?"

Chloe just eagerly nodded.

"Well Beale, you wanted spontaneous," bouncing up and down in place Beca started hyping herself up, "so we need to jump or I'm gonna realize how fucking crazy this is and chicken out."

"On three…" Chloe began a slow countdown, "One…"

"Are we jumping on three or after," Chloe just rolled her eyes as Beca continued to squirm.

"Two…"

"So which is it?"

"Beca!"

"What?"

"Just fucking jump!"

"Ok, I can't believe we're doing this but," Beca bent her legs and yelled, "one, two, three, jump!"

They both simultaneously pushed off with huge grins on their faces and for Chloe, it was like everything was happening in slow motion. A split second before they hit the water she saw how happy Beca was because it mirrored exactly how she felt. It reminded Chloe of the way she feels when she finishes a painting or takes a picture and it's exactly how Beca looks when she's listening to jazz music.

After they hit the water Chloe really couldn't believe they'd actually gone through with it. When she guiltily wrote that question on a colored post-it note and added it to Dr. Worthington's bag of questions, she never imagined Beca would actually agree to do it. Then again, Beca had constantly surprised her in just about every activity they had done while at the retreat. Literally, Beca had jumped into everything since they've been here and it shows that Beca is really in this for them.

Sinking to the bottom, Chloe let her feet hit the sand then she pushed off and popped up out of the water. Using her hands she brushed wet strands of hair out of her face and when she opened her eyes she was greeted with an equally wet and smiling Beca.

"Jesus fucking Christ Beale," Beca began slightly out of breath as she treaded water, "you didn't warn me it was cold."

Chloe gave a soggy giggle, "Yeah sorry," she innocently shrugged, "it just slipped my mind."

From that one look, Beca knew Chloe totally didn't tell her that little fun fact on purpose. This water was cold, colder than the other lake water they'd been swimming in for weeks, but it was refreshing and kind of exhilarating.

"This is like one of the craziest things I've ever done," Beca barked out a laugh, "and I'm friends with Fat Amy _and_ Adam Levine."

"I can imagine," Chloe grinned, banking that knowledge to ask about later.

"You know when the cold water hit my naked body," Beca splashed her girlfriend, "I was like holy shit get me out, but now it's kind of liberating in a way."

"You've really only skinny dipped that one time with me?" Chloe asked kicking her feet out behind her then let them fall, absorbing how the water felt against her. "Me too," she finally confessed with a tiny blush after Beca nodded, "I played if off but I was super nervous that night."

"Why?"

Dipping her head back into the water, Chloe ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh, "I don't really know…We'd seen each other naked tons of times, but _that time_ was just different than when we have sex." Lifting her head she saw grey-blue eyes trained on her, "I'm extremely proud of my body, you know that," she was given this entirely loving smile which she easily returned, "but I don't know for some reason I felt super vulnerable and exposed in front of you."

Beca will admit she felt a strange vibe from Chloe that night, but it didn't last long so she didn't acknowledge it. It was one of the first times they had been naked in front of each other without it revolving in some way around sex. It was easy to be naked around each other during those times, but Beca can't remember a time before that night where Chloe even walked past her naked when going from the bathroom to the closet after a shower. Beca never thought much of it simply because she was the same way. People need their space and privacy, so it wasn't a huge deal.

So that night when they had shot sideways glances at each other while undressing next to the pool, Beca never said a word. Although she will admit that after that night something clicked and things were different but she really had no idea why.

"You were great though," Chloe quietly added averting her eyes. "You just took my hand and led me quietly across the pool to the glasses of wine you'd poured. And we spent the evening talking and laughing as we watched the moon play off the ocean." It was almost like Beca instinctively knew how to calm her down without even knowing she was nervous. "You just made me feel really comfortable and safe, even more than you normally do, and before long I had no idea why I was so scared about being naked like that. You didn't ogle me or make sexual comments and you didn't make fun of any of my flaws. I just remember being there and thinking there's no way you're real, there's no way this amazing person is _my_ girlfriend because I shouldn't be this lucky. But you're you and you just continued to be unlike all the other judgmental and self-absorbed people I'd ever been with in the past."

"How could I ever be judgmental towards you? You're absolutely gorgeous and you're smart and…"

"But that night you still taught me that it's ok to be totally bare in more ways than one in front of the person you love."

Beca quietly asked, "I did?"

"Yeah, you did. Even the way you made love to me that night was different," Chloe added easily, their eyes connecting again. "You were careful and gentle, more so than normal, and you made sure everything that happened was what I wanted and needed. And as cliché and corny as it sounds, it made me want to cry."

"I don't think that's corny at all," Beca said then let a gentle smile slip on her face.

"Bec, that night was one of the best experiences of my _entire_ life," Chloe stressed and it felt like her emotions were just flowing out of her now, "and I think it's because I let you see me a little differently even though you probably didn't know it…But then I went and fucked it all up a few weeks later."

Beca swam a closer, "Please don't say that."

"But it's the truth."

"And we've moved on and are stronger," Beca easily corrected. "I felt something different that night too," she admitted taking one of Chloe's hands as they continued to lightly tread water. "But I wasn't sure what it all meant until right now. All I knew was that something clicked and what had always been really good between us was suddenly like ten times better."

Chloe smiled in acknowledgement then pulled her bottom lip between her teeth only to release it seconds later with a slow breath, "As everything was happening I remember _every_ detail and all the words and laughter we shared. But at one point, when things were really getting intense," she blushed, "you had this bead of sweat rolling down your neck and you were out of breath, but you looked down at me and we locked eyes and you said."

"God I love you so much…" Beca interjected, her face flushing at the memory.

"Yeah and it was so simple, yet it had this whole new meaning for me, and I remember thinking this moment is beautiful, _you_ ," Chloe kicked her feet so she inched a little closer, "are beautiful and that this is what it's supposed to feel like. I mean fuck, that was the most emotional sex I've ever had with you and Bec I want that feeling for the rest of my life."

Beca has loved each and every single time they've been together, but Chloe was right, there was something unique about that time. It definitely brought them closer and all the sex they had after that night had been exponentially better.

"After I brought you to, well you know," Beca rolled her eyes at herself. They were being very candid with each other right now and she felt so immature because she couldn't say orgasm. "I remember the way you clung to me, it was just very personal and more intimate than ever, if that makes any sense."

"It does and Beca, I'm sorry I didn't express what was happening inside me," Beca just gently kissed her and Chloe's heart melted. "It's only in the last few months that I've really processed things and am able to interpret what that night meant to me…"

"Hey," Beca softly broke in, "please don't feel guilty about that ok?" Chloe simply nodded. "We were both in different headspaces then and when moments like that happen, sometimes talking isn't needed." Chloe shifted her eyes away, "And if you're afraid we won't have that strong of a connection next time, I think you'll be surprised."

Chloe couldn't do anything but kiss her girlfriend again.

"So you're not even the slightest bit worried that things may be different?" Chloe asked after pulling back.

"Nope," Beca lightly shook her head. "And umm…" she sucked in a breath then hesitantly let it out. "I know we joke about it a lot, I mean I practically begged for it ten minutes ago, but in all seriousness, I'm ready to like, you know, try again or whatever you want to call it whenever you are."

The statement was so simple that it made Chloe's insides churn excitedly. They do a lot of teasing, _a lot_ , and she'd concocted this whole skinny dipping thing with hopes of leading to sex, but there was just something about the shyness in Beca's tone and how carefully the words were chosen that put things into perspective. They were both ready and it was kind of exciting.

Chloe's expression softened, "Yeah?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah…"

"Me too…" Chloe pecked Beca's lips again. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

"So what do you want to do now?" Chloe asked after a brief lull in their conversation. "I successfully got you naked and in the water, my job is done," she grinned.

Beca eyed the boulder up and down like it was a challenge, "Want to jump again?"

"Duh…" Chloe answered.

"But first…"

Beca plunged under the water and Chloe just waited and watched her girlfriend swim down then flip around, push off the sand and kick her way to the surface. God, Beca was so beautiful it was insane. Chloe just unabashedly stared and wondered what she'd done to have someone like this in her life for probably the millionth time.

"I can tell what you're thinking," Beca shot back Chloe's exact words from earlier after surfacing, "because I'm thinking it too."

A sly grin slipped on Chloe's face, "Was it how we should comeback with a couple pool floats and lunch for a picnic on that little beach over there," she pointed in the direction of the island.

Beca's mouth just hung open, "Well no, but that _is_ a great idea. Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of…" she grinned before poking one of Chloe's boobs, "tag you're it!"

Closing the small distance Chloe playfully dunked her girlfriend's under water and yelled, "Nope, you're it!"

Chloe tried to swim away, but it was fruitless because Beca easily snagged her ankle and pulled her right back. There was a whole lot of laughing as they struggled to tag each in between a few kisses that would send them underwater. Chloe eventually broke free by flipping Beca's wet hair over her face and swimming a fast freestyle past the boat and to the other side of the boulders.

Eventually, Chloe got to a point where she could stand and when she looked behind her she expected to see Beca following close behind, but instead she was nowhere in sight. Out of breath Chloe stilled her movements and just listened, except she didn't hear anything but the music coming over from the boat. She knew Beca was up to something and she decided to beat Beca at her own game.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Chloe worked her way across the shallow sandbar to one of the rocks she had used earlier to take a panorama picture. Gently pulling herself up she kept herself as low as possible until she was at the top and had a bird's eye view of the entire scene. Sure enough once she peeked over the far corner she saw Beca gripping the edge of a rock. Beca was barely moving, but had this huge _I'm-going-to-catch-you_ type grin on her face with just the tiniest hint of laughter floating through the otherwise silent surroundings.

Ducking down, Chloe carefully positioned herself on the side of the bolder that would pretty much block Beca's view, but still gave her a fairly big advantage. Once she saw Beca she was going to pounce and beat her girlfriend at her own game.

Chloe had missed the aspect of their relationship where they could just have fun together and it be easy. They always had fun, Beca was good at making her smile and laugh even during the most mundane tasks. After everything that had happened it was so easy to forget all of the good things and all the fun times they'd shared.

Things are slowly getting back to normal and it feels great and as painful as this whole ordeal has been Chloe is glad she's gone through it. Not many people would go to such lengths to fight for her, like Beca has, so Chloe will _never_ take anything for granted. She knows what she has, Beca's the love of her life, her everything really, and she never wants to live another day without this beautiful person by her side.

With her back pressed against the rock, Chloe held a hand over her mouth as she silently laughed watching Beca slowly ease into view. When Beca was able to stand Chloe saw the adorably confused face her girlfriend was wearing as she scanned the area.

Beca waded a little further out and that's when Chloe heard, "Where the fuck did she go?"

Popping up Chloe moved quickly and quietly across the rock and launched herself at Beca yelling, "I'm right here!"

All Beca did was yelp in surprise as Chloe catapulted into her unsuspecting arms, sending her stumbling backwards and underwater with a huge grin on her face. Beca wasn't the slightest bit upset she'd lost because Chloe's laughter and overall happiness, even while they were underwater, was infectious. It just radiated deep into Beca's soul and it feels like it's been forever since she has been this content.

"You're crazy," Beca laughed out of breath after she had regained her footing and was able to stand. "You're the craziest and most spontaneous person I know, because nobody other than you would ever get me to do shit like," she was at a loss for words so she just widely gestured around, "this!"

Beca's hair was matted to the side of her face and she was breathing hard, but wore this look that Chloe interpreted as saying her girlfriend was ready for whatever came next. Chloe loved that look, the smile was the key though, it was relaxed and at ease and loving. Beca was _happy_ probably happier than Chloe had ever seen her.

Chloe kicked her legs out in front of her and floated. With her eyes never leaving Beca's, she playfully taunted, "Did _I_ scare _you_?"

Beca smirked, "The only thing that scares me, Chloe Beale, is if you suddenly just stop being _you_."

Dunking her head underwater then back up, Chloe slicked her hair back as she floated, "So you like doing stuff like this?"

"As long as you're the instigator, sure," Chloe's perfect body drifted closer and Beca let her eyes freely roam noting how it practically glistened in the sun. "And trust me, I know you instigated this particular activity."

"Oh really?" Chloe's eyebrow shot up as a set of hands slowly slid along her shins guiding her closer, "And why do you say that _Professor Mitchell_?"

"Well for one, you _own_ a pack of multicolored post-its, you've used them repeatedly over the last few weeks," Beca grinned as Chloe flipped to her stomach and steered herself with ease through the water. "And second, I may be a brand new college professor, who has yet to teach a single class, but I can recognize your unique handwriting from a mile away. And that bright green post-it with loopy writing had your name written all over it, my love."

Once Chloe was back within an arm's reach of Beca, she set her feet back on the ground and kept everything but her head and neck underwater.

"Are you accusing me," Chloe placed a hand over her heart, "of rigging the game?"

Beca nodded with a wink, "Yep…My only question now is what other activities you wrote on those other post-its?"

Chloe slowly crept closer, "Would you believe me if I said they were all the same?"

"N-no…nope," hands found Beca's waist and she bit back a moan as they started freely, yet subtly, roaming upward with practiced ease. "But I do think most of them involve getting me naked in some way."

"Oh well, can't really fault a girl for that," Chloe said innocently as she bit her lip. She swears she heard the tiniest whimper when one of her hands drifted up and her thumb grazed the underside of Beca's breast. "Getting a college professor naked is now something I can mark," lifting her other hand she did a little checkmark motion, "off my bucket list."

Capturing the hand, Beca intertwined their fingers, "Ever wanted to sleep with a college professor?"

"Oh totes," Chloe glanced down at her girlfriend's lips and back up as she leaned in to whisper like she was revealing a huge secret, "although that's a relatively new revelation."

"Oh yeah?" Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep," Chloe smirked, "because all the professors I've ever met were old and married and _men_ , but this one. Damn," she let out a puff of air, "she may be new but she's like, super duper hot, and talented, and she can have me pretty much _wherever_ and _whenever_ she wants."

"Even while skinny dipping in a lake?"

"I gave you an open invitation days ago," fingers ghosted over her neck making Chloe shiver but she never broke their gaze.

"So then you won't fault me for this," Beca surged forward and connected their lips and they began a frantic and needy kiss.

They'd shared a handful of heavy kisses over the last few days and had a couple intense makeout sessions, but this kiss was completely different from all the others. Beca could tell Chloe wanted her and Beca wanted her girlfriend too.

"You are like a drug Chlo," Beca panted out with her forehead pressed against her girlfriend's, "I swear, I can't get enough of you."

"I know I say this a lot, but god I love the way you kiss me and fuck, the way you make me feel," sliding her arms around Beca's neck Chloe nuzzled their noses together, "is unreal. Even when you're just smiling at me," Beca was breathing rapidly, she could feel the rise and fall of each breath against her own chest, "I've never had someone love me the way you do."

"And I'm constantly finding new things about you to fall in love with," Beca stammered out as she began trailing her lips along the underside of Chloe's jaw. "Every day when I wake up," her lips moved easily against Chloe's soft skin, "and I see you or I think about you, my heart flutters uncontrollably and I wear this goofy grin. I just…my world revolves around you."

"Even when we were apart?" Chloe tilted her head and she heard a hum of affirmation, "But I've been neurotic about trying to fix me and us."

God, Chloe was so easily turned on by the way Beca's mouth and tongue were working against her in this mind numbing pattern that she'd forgotten how much she missed.

"That doesn't mean I didn't think about and love you constantly," Beca mumbled as she continued her assault.

"All we really needed was…this," Chloe sighed out losing her train of thought feeling a smile grow against her skin. "Fuck…" she groaned as a tongue lightly glided along her sensitive pulse point, "god I need this…you."

"Mmmm, me too," Beca pulled away with a smile her hands slipping to the dip of Chloe's back. "I can give you way more," she inched them lower and in the process it drew Chloe's body in closer to hers, "let me…"

"Babe I'm trying to be serious for a second," Beca leaned into kiss her again and a quiet _shut up_ was incoherently muttered against Chloe's lips making her laugh. "We were really rocky three weeks ago," she barely got out between kisses, placing her hands on Beca's shoulders she gently separated them, "we were barely even a couple."

Beca took in a steadying breath, "And we've worked through _a lot_ of shit to get where we are now." Trying to sneak in another kiss she was stopped making her frustratingly sigh, except wearing a soft smile, "What? You're working through your past, I'm working through mine, and we're being open and honest with each other in the right kind of ways. Like we should've been doing from day one." Tucking a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear, she was finally allowed to press a tender kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "We still have things to work on, every couple does, but we're us again, except stronger, like the 2.0 version of Bhloe."

Seriously, Beca knew all the right things to say and Chloe couldn't agree more, "Well everyone loves a little Bhloe."

"But nobody loves you more than me," Beca laughed as she slowly ducked her head, "and if someone says otherwise, I'll gladly," her tongue darted out wetting her lips, "beat," she cupped Chloe's cheeks, "their ass."

"I thought you were a lover, not a fighter," Chloe teased, their breath mingling.

"Correction I'll fight for you, but I'm only _your_ lover…"

"And an amazing one at that…"

"But we're _so_ out of practice…"

After the whole little exchange, Beca just blindly followed as Chloe slowly dragged her through the water. It was kind of beautifully perfect the way they traded kisses back and forth and refused to let go of each other as they worked their way towards a small alcove situated amongst the boulders. Any other day, she'd be commenting about how the spot was such a romantic cliché, but right now the heat was rising so fast between them that she didn't really need to comment. The only thing Beca was focusing on was the way Chloe was kissing her and how Chloe's boobs were pressed up against hers in a way that was driving her completely insane.

"There are so many things I want to do to you Chloe Beale," the words came out in a massive slur between heavy kisses but Beca didn't care. Her hands were wandering along Chloe's body, teasing places she hadn't teased or lingered on in _months_ and judging by the heavy breathing and quiet sighs Chloe was enjoying it too. "It's pretty unbelievable how bad I want you."

"Then take me," Chloe barely got out as a shiver rocked her body when thumbs grazed her hardening nipples, "nothing's stopping you."

"Fuck, you're so sexy," Beca murmured feeling like she was going to combust at any second.

"Beca?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh screw it," Chloe rushed out stopping their backwards motion. Easily hooking a leg around Beca's waist she let the other slip easily between Beca making them sink deeper into the water.

For a few seconds Chloe just slowly, agonizingly slow really, rolled her hips against Beca's who canted up to meet her. If anyone were to see them it'd just look like they were locked in an embrace as they lazily floated together while slowly kissing. Underwater though was a totally different story as they slowly began working themselves up.

Chloe is struggling to keep her actions even and slow and deliberate when all she really wants to do is grind down on Beca hard and fast in order to gain some relief. In any other scenario they'd be laughing about how ridiculous it was that she was this close after just a few minutes of barely doing anything. Except right now it's no joking matter, she's gone _months_ without sex, _months_ without sex _with_ Beca to be exact, and it's fairly evident how bad they both want and need this. But she also wants to savor the moment so she reluctantly steels her nerves and lets Beca maintain their pace. Their eyes are locked on each other's while her fingers interlock at the base of Beca's neck so she can lean back ever so slightly to increase the friction in just the right place.

And Chloe finds that this position in water combined with Beca's new found flexibility from doing yoga three times a week has made it much easier to achieve. Every few strokes Beca would give a deeper grind and their clits would hit just right and Chloe fought back a whimper by biting down on her lip. Fuck Beca knew what she was doing and Chloe had forgotten just how _good_ a lover Beca was.

"I love the way you feel against me," Beca moved a hand higher, brushing it along the underside of Chloe's breast she lifted it up to lightly suck on it then capture the nipple between her teeth before releasing it. "I love the way I can feel how desperate you are…" she ducked her head and did the same thing to the opposite breast, "and I love how your reactions…" she dragged her tongue up the valley between her girlfriend's peaks where she felt and heard Chloe's breath hitch, "are doing the exact same things to me."

Chloe's back connected with a rock and Beca took full advantage of the situation by wrapping Chloe's other leg around her waist. God it was insanely hot how Beca could read her and always maintained this sense of control that wasn't overbearing or one sided. It was very giving, kind of like Beca's just hanging on to the dominance card until Chloe decides she wants it back. Except most of the time, like right now, Chloe finds she's completely ok with Beca taking the lead because Beca's a _very_ receptive, generous and conscientious lover, and Chloe's more than willing to let that consume her.

And allowing someone to take care of her needs before their own is something Chloe's constantly struggled with and it's also something she'd never had with another partner before. Chloe has never felt that kind of love from anybody except Beca and Beca's just incredible in that aspect, both in and out of the bedroom.

"Sex with you is…" two of Beca's fingers lingered on Chloe's lips, tracing their outline. The tip of Chloe's tongue darted out and lazily licked them making Beca smirk before leaning in closer, "It's unlike anything I've ever experienced…" Chloe's tongue rolled over her middle finger as she dragged it slowly away, "And I've missed this buildup…" Connecting their lips, she explored her girlfriend's mouth slowly and thoroughly before pulling away and leaving them both breathless, "And I've _missed_ the way you taste and the sounds you make."

Despite how close they are Beca still managed to trail a hand down between their bodies with relative ease hitting every curve along the way.

"And I'm not gonna lie, I've fantasized about you and this moment every day for months. I know exactly what I'm gonna do to you," Beca's fingers barely grazed her intended target making those bright blue eyes darken with desire, "and a huge part of that involves taking you home, laying you down on our bed and throwing your legs over my shoulders and just eating you out until you're screaming and begging me to stop." Chloe was trying to control her breathing, but it was fruitless at this point. "I want to make you cum Chloe, I want to leave you a sweaty mess, panting and…"

"Damn Bec," Chloe gasped as fingers reached their target. "When the fuck did you get so bold?" She was barely able to get out coherently.

"I can be as bold as you want." Beca tossed out the very saying she'd used when they first met in the bathroom at the deli.

Fingernails made the slightest bit of indentations on Beca's shoulders as she faintly ran her fingers through Chloe's folds. Beca watched bright blue eyes flutter shut as Chloe's head tilted back to rest against the rock. With another stroke Chloe let out one long steady stream of air through slightly parted and swollen lips that was laced with this whimper of pleasure.

Beca stilled all her movements, "Is this what you want?" Chloe's eyes shot open and bore into hers. "Or is it this," she began a slow rhythmic pattern, "tell me…"

"Quit over thinking it," Chloe practically begged her hand clamping down on the one buried between her legs preventing it from moving away, "and fucking get on with it!"

"I love your assertiveness," Beca dipped her head down and she trailed a string of sloppy open mouthed kisses across Chloe's chest. "It turns…" she lightly sucked on a nipple then released it, "me on," she sucked again but this time longer while adding a couple quick strokes making Chloe hum in content and arch ever so slightly against her, " _you_ , turn me on."

Lifting Beca's face back to hers, Chloe delivered a brief, yet heated kiss, which she ended with a subtle tug to Beca's bottom lip. She then wiggled her hips against Beca's fingers.

"Your kisses alone are enough to get me off right now," Chloe answered.

"You always say I'm a good kisser," Beca quirked and eyebrow.

"Fantastic," Chloe breathily laughed. She loved how this woman could just make her feel all warm and fuzzy and fucking giddy even during the most intimate of moments. Beca Mitchell was absolute perfection and she was all hers. "You're it for me Bec."

"That's awesome," they shared another loving kiss and Beca smiled against Chloe's lips, "because I never want anyone else."

"Now where were we?" Chloe squirmed against Beca's hand again as a finger slid inside her.

Beca grinned, god the whole scene was like something out of one of her fantasies. Beca had never seen anyone hotter than the way Chloe Beale looked right now. Her girlfriend's skin was lightly flushed, her face was slowly contorting in pleasure depending on how Beca moved her fingers, and if Beca dared to look down then she'd catch a glimpse of those perfect boobs floating in the water with taut, rock hard nipples inches away from her own begging to be sucked. Chloe's body was unequivocally the stuff dreams are made of, and for all practical purposes, it was hers for the rest of her life.

Hips lifted up to meet the palm of her hand and Beca dipped down and press a kiss directly above Chloe's heart.

"I love you," Beca whispered out against the warm skin as fingers threaded through her hair and held her lightly in place. "I love you so much," she repeated.

"I love you too…" Chloe brought Beca's face up to hers and delivered this painstakingly slow kiss making sure she completely showed just how much love she had for this woman. Her breath hitched when they parted, "I love you too," she whispered cradling her girlfriend's face. "I want this, do you want it?"

Never breaking eye contact Beca inched a hand up the smooth skin of Chloe's torso, "Yes…"

Dropping her legs from around Beca's waist Chloe planted her feet on the ground and connected their lips again. Throughout the kiss Chloe made sure to run her fingers over every inch of skin she could reach. She'd definitely need more time to memorize all of Beca's dips and curves again but for the time being she'll take what she can get because she loved the feel of Beca's body desperately arching against hers in this way that said 'I need you now.'

Chloe would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this happening when she wrote out those multi-colored post-it notes late last night as her girlfriend slept soundly beside her. She knew it was pushing it and she had felt slightly guilty about orchestrating scenarios, but now she's glad she did and it's not because they are about the have sex. It's because once they quit teasing each other and jumped into the water naked, it's like they emerged fresh and fully ready for a new start. They had another moment where they actually expressed to each other, through words instead of actions, how they were both ready for this step again.

When they first tried to sleep together after the obstacle course it had been different from this, Chloe had felt Beca's love, but they hadn't said _I love you_ to each other in months. She had felt ready except as she stood in the shower waiting for Beca to come to her, the sexual haze wore off and Chloe knew they needed to cool it. So as much as it pained her, she just let the moment die because she wanted them to be in the headspace they are right now.

And yeah now, fuck as Chloe pulls Beca in closer and whispers out another frantic _I love you_ right before her hand begins working Beca's clit this time, Chloe has never been more sure of what she wants in her entire life.

Chloe leans further into the kiss making Beca respond back harder and with a tiny hum of surprise. Chloe loved this, loved how their tongues tangled together and how easily they were getting lost in the kiss and each other. However, the next thing Chloe knows is there were a few jumbled curse words between frantic kisses as they struggled to maintain their stable footing. As Chloe tightly grips Beca, she knows staying upright is a lost cause and she barely able to acknowledge what's happening a second before they are taken underwater.

There's a mass of arms and legs and bubbles and Chloe's pretty sure she stepped on Beca's foot after taking an elbow to the ribs, but she didn't care. Because amongst all the commotion and water and splashing and gulping for air, there's laughter between Beca's adorably cute and overly dramatic groans of pain.

Finding her footing again, Chloe stands and pushes her hair out of face and they just quietly stare at each other with embarrassed, guilty and amused expressions. But then in the next instant, they are laughing again and Chloe knows Beca is perfect for her and when the time is right, Beca's the person she'll marry.

"Well," using a hand Beca wipes the water from her eyes as she chuckles, "we _were_ totally going to do it or were partially doing it or whatever," she let out a wet huff, "but," she hit the top of the water and watched the little ripples, "it's like nature cock blocked us."

Chloe snorted out a wet laugh, "No, it was perfect."

Beca's eyes flipped to Chloe's and a half smile grew, "It kinda was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Chloe bit her lip because anytime she gets to experience a rush like that with the person she loves, even if it was brought to a screeching halt, was perfect. "Damn Bec, your hands and mouth…did you want it as much as I did?"

"I think my reactions to you were blatantly obvious," Beca lowered herself so only her neck and head were sticking out of the water and looked over at her girlfriend. Somehow they'd worked themselves away from sheltered alcove and back out into the open. "You were, are" she quickly corrected swallowing thickly, "so fucking hot, I was this close," she held up her hand with her thumb and forefinger barely separated, "to totally having my way with you."

"What stopped you?" Chloe absentmindedly questioned, flashing back to how _those_ fingers were expertly toying with her barely two minutes ago.

"Well going underwater kinda killed the mood," Beca plainly stated.

"Oh…" Chloe giggled, "yeah sorry I spaced."

Stroking her arms back and forth, Beca blew bubbles in the water as she stared at her girlfriend who was flushed and absolutely beautiful.

Lifting her chin, Beca softly smiled, "And as much as I totally wanted to fuck you up against that rock," she pointed and Chloe turned to look, "I'm kinda glad we didn't." She let out a nervous laugh, "Look as much as I joke about needing to get laid, and I do, like so unbelievably bad."

"Me too," Chloe confessed.

Beca broke out into a grin, "I really want our reunited first time to be romantic and proper."

Chloe's heart melted at the thoughtfulness, "I'd like that too."

Beca swam a little closer and took her girlfriend's hands in hers, "I want us to take our time and spend the whole night making love. After all the shit we've been through," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "we deserve that. There will be times for this," she waved her hand around indicating their present location and situation, "later."

"This little secluded spot is amazing," Chloe answered her eyes landing back on Beca, "but what you described sounds so much better."

"Then come here my love," Beca cocked her head and winked with open arms, "we both need to cool off." Chloe swam over without saying a word. "Now turn around," she instructed, "and settle into me like we do when we take a bath together." Chloe shimmied down to counterbalance them as they kicked out their legs. "Now if we both just relax and let the water do its job this should work. At least I think it should, I saw it Dual Survival once."

Giggling, Chloe just relaxed and rested the back of her head on Beca's chest as they just floated. Taking a hand she intertwined their fingers and lifted it to her mouth to place a kiss on it before settling it close to her heart.

They were kind of basking in an afterglow, similar to how they feel after making love, but without actually having done much of anything except work themselves up to the point of maximum frustration. However, Chloe wasn't going to complain because being this close to Beca, after having a relatively intimate moment after so long, felt incredible. It was just nice and she loved being in Beca's embrace, she loved how her girlfriend's chest rose and fell against her back with every breath, and she loved the feeling of soft gentle kisses being casually pressed to the top of her head.

Closing her eyes, Chloe just absorbed Beca's whole calming presence, she'd never had anyone have this effect on her and she missed it. She could've had this through her darkest moments the last few months and yet she chose to run and be stupid. But from here on out she will have it.

"Is it bad that I don't want today to end?" Beca quietly asked toying with a strand of red hair.

"Nope," Chloe happily sighed, "because today has been perfect. I got you naked and to go skinny dipping," Beca's chuckle shook her whole body, "I beat you at tag," they were both laughing now, "and we had a super-hot makeout session," she felt a kiss pressed to her shoulder, "and I'm in your arms." She smiled pulling Beca's arms around her tighter and snuggled further into the embrace. "So why would I want this to end?"

Grinning, Beca craned her neck and kissed the corner of Chloe's mouth, "I'm pretty sure I let you win."

Smacking a forearm Chloe laughed, "No way, I won fair and square."

"Ok fine…" Beca dragged out although she wasn't the slightest bit upset. She was in love with the prettiest girl ever so she'd gladly lose every competition to see that amazing smile. "I guess that means you want a prize for winning?"

"Oh totes!"

Beca hesitated just slightly, "How about a date with me tonight?"

Chloe's heart fluttered at the idea, but that didn't mean she was going to miss the opportunity to do a little teasing.

"A date huh?" Sitting up Chloe turned to face her girlfriend, "I'm not sure that's a good enough prize."

"Well, I _am_ pretty awesome." Beca winked. "My presence alone is the best prize ever."

Kicking her feet out behind her, Chloe rested her hands on Beca's shoulders and pretended to really contemplate the idea. They hadn't been on a real official date since Malibu and Chloe would be lying if she said she hadn't missed them. She missed the _extra_ attentiveness Beca always showed and the refined romantic touches that were added to even their most basic afternoon lunch dates.

"Gloat much," Chloe teased.

Beca felt a wave of nervousness swoop in and swirl in her stomach, "Seriously, go on a date with me, it'll be simple. Even if you hadn't won I was still going to ask."

Seductively grinning, Chloe lowered her voice as she inched closer, "I think you're looking for an opportunity to mack on me."

"I've macked on you twice today," Beca answered victoriously, "and it has been awesome…So how about it gorgeous?" She wiped a strand of red hair off Chloe's forehead. "Want to go on a date with me?"

Chloe delivered a sensual kiss, then pulled back slowly and smiled.

"I've never been able to turn you down," Chloe whispered her eyes flicking down to swollen lips then back up, "so woo me Beca Mitchell."

"I've…god you still make me so unbelievably nervous," Beca's cheeks were burning. "I've just missed dating you and like I know I'm about to sound totally unoriginal and stuff," oh fuck she was rambling again, "but planning things and surprising you is just something I love to do. I love doing fun and romantic things with you and I want us to get back into that routine."

"Bec, I want that too," Chloe interrupted with an easy smile. Gently placing a hand over her girlfriend's mouth she simply added, "And you don't have to be nervous, it's just me."

Beca loves the domestic side of their relationship that they've sort of reestablished and rekindled in the last few weeks. She loves napping on the couch while Chloe cooks and loves waking up to a gentle kiss on the cheek with a sleepy good morning whispered in her ear even if she doesn't get up for a few hours. Regardless of what it is, it always puts a smile on her face, but what she really loves is just knowing that Chloe's there. Maybe Chloe's not like right next to her, but that she's there floating around the cabin sing in a bedroom or painting the sunset on the back porch. To Beca, it feels like they've kind of picked up right where they left off so adding dating back into the mix just seems like a natural progression.

"That's easy for you to say. I mean have you _seen_ you," all Beca got was another kiss and it instantly put her at ease.

Linking their fingers, Chloe swung them under the water, "Just take your time, meticulously plan it like you always do, and then tell me when you want me ready to go."

"That's simple," half of the planning was already done, Beca just needed to do the preparation part, which was minimal considering they didn't have to travel farther than the edge of the lake in front of their cabin. "Be ready a little before sunset and dress casually warm, but not to warm, I'm gonna do a campfire plus you'll probably want to snuggle."

"Oh you know campfires go great with snuggling with hot girlfriends while drinking wine," Chloe wiggled her eye brows enticingly making a grin stretch across Beca's beautiful face. "What's for dinner, are we doing those hotdogs you bought?"

"Nope," Beca laughed because she had bought those as a simple distraction when they were at the grocery store and because she liked hotdogs.

Beca never said anything but she'd gone back to the grocery store last night while Chloe was at her session with Dr. Worthington. After searching the internet off and on for a sophisticated, yet simple, campfire meal she came across these tinfoil pack recipes. They were easy, all she had to do was combine the ingredients in a tinfoil boat, seal it, and stick it on the fire to cook and then bam instant dinner in minutes. What Beca was planning on making was a healthy alternative to hotdogs as well as super creative and unique and Chloe was going to love it.

And to top it all off, the checkout clerk told Beca there was going to be fireworks tonight at eight, for what reason she can't really remember because she immediately started planning their date around it. So add that to a warm campfire, a nice dinner with wine, and more than a little making out, and they pretty much have an ideal date. Beca had even gone so far as to make sure they had a big blanket to stretch out on along with a few pillows.

"You'll love dinner, I promise. If not, we can make hotdogs," Beca added, although she was fairly certain the shrimp and salmon with a pineapple salsa and roasted vegetables was going to be a hit.

"Ok, deal!" Bouncing around, Chloe was so excited she just couldn't stand it. She had no idea what could be done on a campfire but she's willing to see, "I'll be ready."

"I'm just using that little fire pit down near the dock so you don't have to wear shoes and Billie and Giz can come too." Beca laughed when Chloe flung her arms around her and peppered kisses over her face.

"You're seriously the best," Chloe excitedly said between kisses, "including them is so sweet."

"Anything for you gorgeous," planting a firm kiss on Chloe's lips Beca tipped them back and purposely plunged them underwater. Popping back up a few seconds later they grinned at each other, "You ready to head back?"

Looking around then down at her hands Chloe shrugged, "Yes and no, I mean I've had tons of fun here with you, but my fingers," she wiggled them in between them, "are getting all pruney."

"Mine too," Beca said examining her own hands, "but…" she sighed, "seeing as how I'm a _college_ professor now…" damn that was still surreal to say since formally accepting the gig at the San Francisco Conservatory of Music the day before coming to the retreat. "I unfortunately need to start constructing my lesson plans. Once we head to London to record the James Bond song things will be hectic. Plus, I don't want anything to interfere with our vacation and New Years in Paris."

"You're going to do great babe," Chloe smiled.

"Rob says the school needs a syllabus so they can add it to the academic website under my name and picture." Beca will admit it was kind of cool knowing _her actual name_ and not DJ Titanium was going to be plastered on something other than a tabloid website. "So I at least want it to seem like I'm a semi put together teacher."

The nervousness was evident in Beca's posture and voice but Chloe knew her girlfriend was just over thinking and stressing out on the smallest details.

"You don't need to worry, you're a great teacher already. Hell, you taught me how to drive a boat and I knew nothing about boats," Chloe gently said. "But you're going to be teaching college students, who already have an in depth knowledge of music, how to build on what they already know. You'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah well, ever since I released that statement on my website that I was doing this Rob says the school has been inundated with requests for all kinds of information," Beca annoyingly stated. "And _now_ ," she stressed in worry, "there's a fucking waiting list for both the classes I'm teaching and apparently that's a _first_ in school history."

Chloe knew her girlfriend was still hesitant about this whole opportunity, but she honestly thinks this will be just the thing Beca needs to center her life and give her complete fulfillment away from the spotlight. Beca was stressing out and as cute as it was, Chloe knew if she was in her girlfriend's shoes she'd feel the same way. Although Chloe knows the newly minted Professor Mitchell was going to be a hit and she couldn't wait to see it.

"Bec that's so exciting!" Chloe gushed, "Please tell me you're somewhat excited for this?"

Playfully rolling her eyes, Beca couldn't help but smile and relent, "Alright, yeah I actually am, but a fucking waiting list! I mean no unneeded pressure to do good there."

Reaching out Chloe shook Beca's shoulders, "You're the most popular professor on campus and you haven't even taught a single class yet."

"Psst," Beca blew off the comment by waving a hand, "that's just cause they haven't experienced my lameness yet."

"I predict lines down the hall during your office hours," Chloe proudly stated.

"Office hours?" Beca's face dropped, she totally forgot about that. "Damn, I have to have those don't I?" Chloe just nodded with a huge grin. "Do you think people will really come in for help or just to have one on one time with a celebrity?"

Chloe thought for a few seconds, "I think there will be a few curious students with ulterior motives, but I think the majority will actually want some of your insight into their music." Giving a quick kiss she added, "If I were you, to prevent students from wasting your time with the ones who really want help, I say the first day you do like a question and answer session with each class. Let them be curious and ask you whatever they want within reason."

"See…" Beca winked, "I knew if I kept you around long enough you'd be useful." Arms snaked around her neck and they shared a brief kiss. The tidbits of valuable advice Chloe always offered, at just the right time, was just another reason why she loved her girlfriend so much. "Seriously though, thank you for like holding my hand through all this. I'm gonna need you a lot more."

"And I'll gladly hold it through everything," they were back in their own little bubble again and Chloe loved it, "just like you've continually held mine."

Giving another quick kiss, Beca regretfully detangled herself from their embrace, "So can I ask you one more serious question?"

Chloe started slowly swimming backwards towards deeper water, her eyes never leaving Beca's, "Anything, you know that."

"Before I ask and before you say no, I just want you to think about it," Beca had been toying with this idea since Gail had presented it to her not long after accepting the teaching gig. "Like I want you to seriously think about it," she swam closer, "and you don't have to give me an answer right now."

Judging by Beca's twitchy nature and avoidance of eye contact this was probably huge and it could affect them and Chloe didn't like the sound of that,

"Babe…" Chloe righted herself and started treading water, "you're kinda scaring me."

"What?" Beca's eyes shot to Chloe's in alarm. "Oh shit, dude I'm being vague again, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Chloe allowed a nervous giggle escape, "what's up?"

They were in deeper water now and Beca was struggling to keep her head above it because the thing weighing her down was what she was about to ask rather than simply being tired. Considering how things ended the last time she asked Chloe to write an article about her, she's not a hundred percent confident that she won't get immediately shot down. Her only saving grace right now is that she's actually asking as opposed to demanding like she did when they were fighting.

Chloe deserves this article and Beca's not giving it to her because she feels bad that Chloe quit Rolling Stone for her. Nope, Beca's asking Chloe because right now Chloe's the only person, reporter or journalist, that she feels comfortable with. She wants her very first interview to be with someone she trusts rather than a complete stranger who will ask mundane questions about her life that can be read on the internet.

"Did you maybe want to write an article about me and about this teaching thing I'm doing?" Beca asked hopefully then held her breath.

"Bec I don't…" Chloe's sentence was cut off seeing a hurtful expression and downcast eyes.

"I'd really like for you to…Just please think about it," Beca dunked her head underwater to clear her mind. Reemerging she slicked her hair back and opened her eyes, "I feel bad about what happened but I'm _not_ giving this to you so I can feel better about what happened or so you can redeem yourself…I'm comfortable with you and…"

They swam closer to the rocks and held onto them as Chloe contemplated the question.

"Regardless of where I work Beca," Chloe began her tone even and calm, "we're involved and people will see that as you giving me a big career push."

"I'm not," Beca held her breath then slowly let it out, this wasn't going as planned, "I honestly want my first interview to be with someone I trust and I want it to be about something totally unrelated to DJ Titanium. I just want to be Beca Mitchell, teacher and regular person."

"But to the fans they're one and the same," Chloe countered, "you can't not talk about DJ Titanium. I know DJ Titanium doesn't define you, but trust me whoever writes your first article can't just omit considerably the biggest aspect of your life."

"Yeah you're right," pushing away from the rock Beca silently floated, "but you're the only one who really knows me."

Ok, so yeah Beca did make a very valid point and as much as Chloe hates to admit it she probably is the only one who could justifiably write the kind of article that Beca wants.

"Look, Gail says I need to do this and as much as I hate to admit it, I agree with her," Chloe was ripped from her thoughts hearing Beca's voice again. "I don't want a typical article, I want people to see that there's someone behind my persona and my music. I want my fans to see that I'm just like everyone else. That I'm _lame_ ," Chloe smiled, "that I'm goofy, that I tell stupid jokes and that I love you with everything that I am."

"And that you're very sweet and an incredible girlfriend," Chloe added.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Beca rolled her eyes although deep down she knew it was true, Chloe told her all the time, "I've still got this badassness that I'd like to maintain."

"Well how about that you're cute, unbelievably sexy and like a really, really good cook, but an _awful_ baker," kicking away from the rock Chloe glided across the water and pecked her girlfriend's slightly pouting lips.

"But…" Beca was inundated with kisses, "like that day…" she couldn't get anything out as she was kissed again, fuck she loves Chloe's kisses and affection, "I was trying to surprise you, and I was in a rush!" She was finding it hard to kiss and keep her head above water, plus Chloe's boobs were back in her face. "Ok I give I'm not a baker!" She kicked her legs trying to stay above water while placing a hand over Chloe's giggling mouth who just licked it, "Dude!"

"What, I've licked a whole lot more on you and you know it," Chloe laughed as pink tinted her girlfriend's cheeks.

"You're ridiculous, but I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"So, can you please think about it?"

Chloe bit her lip as she lightly treaded water again, "Yeah I'll think about."

"Thank you," Beca figured she wouldn't bring it up again, she'd just wait until Chloe came to her.

"You're welcome…" Chloe gave a hesitant smile.

They started swimming back toward the boat and after pushing herself up on the swim platform, Chloe happily sighed as she watched Beca do the same. She hated to get out of the water because there was something entirely freeing about swimming completely naked, but Chloe had a date to get ready for.

"This has been fun," Beca commented leaning back on her hands and squinting up at the sun.

Chloe's eyes shifted and she fully took in Beca's naked form. Chloe watched the way water drops trailed down the middle of her girlfriend's chest all the way to her stomach and pooled in her belly button. Yeah, Chloe wanted their first time back together to be special, but being faced with a view like this, a naked Beca Mitchell who is completely comfortable with that fact, how was Chloe supposed to contain herself. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to take this whole not having sex with her extremely hot girlfriend thing.

Clearing her throat, Chloe mimicked her girlfriend's relaxed position, "It has but I'm even more excited for our date."

"Me too…" Craning her neck Beca gave and easy kiss, "But before we go lets jump off the boulder a few more times."

"Wanna see me do a handstand?" Chloe excitedly asked.

"Yes! And I totally want to try a cannonball," pulling her feet out of the water Beca stood and held her hands out, "lets do this gorgeous!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are slowly putting the pieces of themselves and their relationship back together!! Up next, Beca's birthday!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!


	16. Chapter 16

**A week later…**

"Bec?" Chloe sleepily mumbled after feeling the bed shift slightly. Cracking her eyes open she switched on the small bedside lamp and in dim light saw her girlfriend sitting up, back turned, with her head buried in her hands. "Baby…" she reached out.

"What?" Beca answered in frustration flinching away from the soft touch. "Yeah, sorry," she immediately dropped her hands after her unwarranted harshness. "I just…" she breathed in deeply, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok," Chloe frowned pushing herself up so that she was sitting, "I'm worried about you that's all."

Beca sighed, "I'm fine."

Beca was refusing to look at Chloe and although the room was barely lit, Chloe knew Beca was wearing a sad and distraught look. It was the same exact one she had seen at various times throughout the week.

Today was Beca's birthday and when they went to bed earlier, Chloe knew Beca would be restless, but she didn't know things would be _this_ bad. Beca had been sleeplessly tossing and turning all night and now that it was almost two in the morning, it was beyond time for Chloe to say something.

"You're not," Chloe quietly said and she swears she heard a small sniffle. "Let me help you get to sleep."

"Can I just…" Beca tiredly rubbed an eye and steeled her emotions, "I just need a few minutes by myself."

Chloe shuffled across the bed, "I understand but…"

"Chloe really, I'm fine…" Beca snapped then instantly regretted it when the hand resting on her back slipped away. Turing slightly, she caught it before it was completely out of reach. "I promise I'll be back in a few minutes."

Chloe nodded, "Call me if you need me…"

Lifting the hand, Beca kissed Chloe's palm.

"I love you Bec," Chloe whispered.

With her eyes closed, Beca heaved a heavy sigh, "Birthdays are just really hard for me."

Chloe moved to the edge of the bed so that she could sit next to Beca. And for the first time since they'd gone to bed, Chloe was finally able to see just how exhausted Beca was. Beca had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was all askew, and there were distinctive signs that she'd been crying. Beca has been dreading this day all week and for the most part Chloe has let Beca have her space when it was needed, but nighttime is when Beca's mind runs ramped.

"I know," placing a hand on Beca's back again, Chloe ran it in soothing circles, "and I wish there was something I could say to make it better."

Beca held their gaze for a few seconds before looking down at her hands.

"It's _my_ birthday, not hers, but I just miss her so much. How…" Beca fought back tears, "how do you survive your sister's birthday?"

"Honestly, I barely make it," Chloe acknowledged freely. "I always feel crushed and responsible for the fact that she'll never get to celebrate another one."

Beca ran her hands along her legs, "Does it make you feel like you're drowning? Because I feel like I'm drowning."

Chloe was at a loss for words because she knew exactly how that felt.

"I feel like I want to cry and punch the fucking wall all at the same time," Beca pounded her clenched fists against her thighs. "I'll never get another Sunday afternoon listening to old records with her. And I have this," she fiercely wiped her eyes, "overwhelming sense of dread because I never got to tell her goodbye or to thank her for all the amazing moments we shared. So, it's not _just_ about my birthday, my birthday just intensifies that feeling."

Taking one of Beca's hands, Chloe gently pried open the fist and interlocked their fingers, "Do you think by avoiding holidays or birthdays that it'll make that feeling go away?"

"For a long time yes, until Dr. W pointed out that avoiding it does more damage than it helps," Beca answered looking over at Chloe and the look of understanding and caring made her feel so much better. "He said that by not celebrating, it forces my mind to constantly dwell on the negative aspects my life and that my emotions will just continue to build until I have a nervous breakdown or something similar."

"That actually seems reasonable," Chloe countered.

"Yeah, but then why is the healing process so hard?"

"Bec this is the _first_ birthday you're facing since you started processing things," Chloe quietly answered, "I'd be worried if you said it was easy."

The fingers on Beca's free hand rapidly tapped against her leg and Chloe reached over and stilled them.

"Just take your time and talk to me," Chloe softly said after a prolonged silence, "I don't need a perfect explanation."

Beca eyes remained trained on the floor, "I not trying to hide things from you," she breathed a heavy sigh, "but…"

"Then why haven't you told me you're having trouble sleeping?" Grey-blue eyes shot to Chloe's in alarm. "I'm not angry," she gently reassured, "I'm just worried about you. I see how rundown you've been lately, it reminds of when we first met."

"I just…" it was no use trying to keep up appearances anymore and Beca allowed a tired yawn to break through. "I thought it would last one night, maybe two, and I didn't want to bother you…I thought I could handle it, but I can't."

"Bec, I need to know these things, I _want_ to know these things," Chloe kept her voice neutral and even. "I love you," Beca gave her weak smile, "and I'll happily lose sleep to help you through whatever's going on in your head."

Beca nodded, "Thank you and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"No, I do. The last few nights I reverted back to old habits and I'm sorry." Beca frowned but saw nothing but love reflected back in her girlfriend's eyes. "I'm really trying here Chlo," she weakly said, "I'm sorting my shit out and I'm getting there, but I'm still a work in progress."

"We both are and that's why I'm not upset," Chloe reassured. "Babe, I'm not perfect either, I slip up sometimes too."

"I love you…" Beca whispered after a beat of silence.

Resting her hands on Beca's cheeks, Chloe answered, "I love you too," before giving a simple kiss. "Now," she dropped her hands, "are you going to tell me what's been keeping you awake? Are you having nightmares again?"

Beca swallowed thickly, "Yes…well no, not really. I don't know, they're just memories."

Chloe nodded before quickly reaching behind them and disconnecting her phone from its charger. Settling back next to Beca, she unlocked it and went to her picture app, then into a folder marked Claire.

Now Beca's seen a majority of the pictures on Chloe's phone, but she's fairly certain she's never seen _that_ folder before. It was obvious that the little girl in all the pictures was Chloe's younger sister Claire. Beca had never seen her, but despite the sandy blonde hair, she looked just how Beca imagined Chloe would've looked at that age.

"This was Claire's last birthday before she died," Chloe tapped on a picture of the two of them eating ice cream and smiling brightly for the camera then held out the phone for Beca to take. "All she wanted was mint chocolate chip ice cream," she laughed at the memory, "and to watch Kung Fu Panda 3."

The smiles the two were wearing were infectious and Beca couldn't help but grin too.

"I always wondered why you had the DVD trilogy sitting next to your TV," Beca said staring down at the picture.

It was actually the _only_ cartoon movie that Chloe owned and it was just something she couldn't fathom tossing away. She actually kept a majority of her sister's things, the most sentimental stuff was at her house in San Francisco, while the rest is in storage back in Roswell.

"Yeah, they were her favorites, she loved pandas," Chloe grinned. "She was obsessed with them."

"And that explains the tiny stuffed panda in your art room."

"That was hers too and I bought her those DVD's and a bunch of panda stuff for her last birthday," Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I kept them after she died and I also kept every picture she ever drew me and every present she ever gave me," lifting her hand she flashed the thumb ring. "She was the best and I miss her more than life itself."

Chloe's finger brushed over the phone screen, she can still remember everything about that day. Her sister was too young to realize that they had shit parents who couldn't remember their child's birthday, but that day Chloe had never seen Claire happier. They sang and danced around the kitchen while making homemade pizza and they had laughed uncontrollably when the blanket fort they spent an hour building collapsed on top of them while watching Kung Fu Panda 2. It was one of Chloe's favorite days, but it was also one that for a long time that she couldn't face.

"Why are you showing me this?" Beca questioned as Chloe indiscreetly wiped away a tear.

"Because like how you use jazz music to connect to your mom, I have those things so I can connect with her. But this day," Chloe enlarged the picture to zoom in on her sister's smiling face, "along with the day she died, are also the days that I relive the most."

"That sounds familiar."

Closing her eyes Chloe knew she needed to press through her story even though she wanted to shut down. Opening them again she tried to give a smile, but it came out so weak that she hid it by taking her phone back and flipping to the next picture.

"It wasn't until recently that I've been able to look at these again, they were always too painful you know?" Beca shuffled closer and Chloe felt a kiss pressed to her shoulder. "I tried to push all my memories of her away, but they just came right back in my dreams. Good or bad, it didn't matter, they still haunted me and it just got worse the closer Christmas or birthdays got." Switching her phone off she turned to look at her girlfriend, "I felt that dread you talk about, except it was because I thought her death was my fault." Beca wasn't even blinking and Chloe wasn't sure she was being understood. "It was almost like I was forced to see her happy as some sort of punishment, so I could be reminded of what I did." She shrugged, "Those memories became my nightmare."

"Ohh," Beca was at a loss for words.

"Now, that I've accepted things and am in the process of moving on," Chloe gave another weak smile, "I am beginning to see all those memories as beautiful moments that I can love again. I can smile when I see that stuffed panda in my art room and I can enable this…" she picked up her phone and unlocked it again then navigated back to the folder marked Claire, "to let me see her bright smiling face whenever I want."

"I have no idea what to say."

"You're _exactly_ where I was a few months ago," confessing all that made Chloe feel good, lighter even. "It's kind of like you're at crossroads," she set her phone aside, "and don't know which way to turn."

"That's what scares me the most," Beca admitted rubbing her hands together.

"It's hard and I cried a lot and I _wish_ I had you there with me," their eyes connected and Chloe frowned slightly conveying yet again how sorry she'd been for running, "but I chose to face it head on instead of reverting back to my old ways."

"I want to turn my nightmares into happy dreams too," Beca eventually said and Chloe just smiled.

"I made it, it took me a while, but I made it. And if I had to change one thing and do it all over again," Chloe lightly kissed a cheek, "I'd make sure you were there with me. That's where we're different, you have me."

It didn't take very long for Beca to realize how right Chloe was. She needed to start allowing all those good memories she had with her mom be what they are, good memories.

"Having someone makes it easier right?"

"It does…You may not always want to talk about it, but having someone there when you're ready to makes life _so_ much easier." Their eyes connected and Chloe smiled, "You taught me that."

Beca looked down, "Sometimes, like right now, I feel so completely broken Chlo and I don't know how to fix it."

"Bec, it's ok to cry. Sometimes we need that more than a run or writing a song."

Tears pooled in Beca's eyes, "Then can you hold me please?"

Beca hates showing her emotions in front of others, but in the dim light of the bedroom that façade crumbled. And as a tear slipped down Beca's cheek, Chloe's heart broke, because she knows exactly what Beca feels like. All week Beca had been finding excuses go run or to take a hike or work on her music, but the difference between those times and tonight is that Beca always came back smiling and happy. However, tonight is just one of those really tough moments that Beca had fought so hard to push away so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

Not saying a word, Chloe just pulled Beca in closer, kissed her girlfriend's temple, and held Beca with the same care and love that had been given to her countless times before.

When Beca finally pulled back, Chloe reached out and dried her eyes, "You ok?"

Beca shrugged with one shoulder as she sniffled.

"I know, I ask that a lot," Chloe admitted, "but…"

"It's ok," Beca interrupted wiping her nose with her sleeve, "I'm just sorry that I let myself get to this point. I just…"

"Baby, just tell me…" Chloe pleaded, after realizing Beca wasn't going to keep talking.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Beca squeezed her eyes shut again and searched for the right words to say.

"Every time I try to sleep I always see her smiling and holding the homemade birthday cake she'd always make me," Beca gave a wet chuckle remembering how amateur it was, but how much she loved it. "Then she'd sing me Happy Birthday, but it wasn't just any version of Happy Birthday, it was always done completely out of tune and right in my ear just to make me laugh."

Placing her hand on top of Beca's, Chloe ran her thumb in small, soothing circles, "Sounds like she made it pretty special."

"Yeah, I didn't have many friends, so her going all out on holidays and birthdays was her way of compensating for that I guess." Wiping away another tear, Beca quietly spoke, "I just miss her and I miss the time we spent together."

They were quiet again and Beca took the time to reflect on everything and actually allowed herself to start seeing the memories she'd been having as something good. And for the first time, in what seemed like forever, they made her smile and it was all because of Chloe.

"My sister meant everything to me too. She was the one good thing in my otherwise shitty life," Chloe's wavering voice broke through the silence. "And just like you and your mom, I spent more time with her then I did anyone else, because I never wanted her to feel how I felt, unloved and unwanted."

"Life dealt us both shitty cards, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but we found each other and that's all that matters."

"I'm so glad you found me," leaning over Beca gave a quick kiss, then pressed their foreheads together. "And I promise, I'm gonna try my best to make today a happy day…" She grinned, "So feel free to call me on my shit or whatever."

Giving another peck, Chloe just laughed, "When have I ever _not_ called you on your shit?"

"You know what," Beca's sarcastic reply immediately fell away and she shrugged, "I'm too tired to give a snarky remark. But I will say, you're the first girl, well beside Aubrey."

"Bec," Chloe wirily said fighting back a grin, "be careful, she's my best friend."

Beca just rolled her eyes, " _Anyways_ , like I was saying, you're the first girl I've allowed to call me on my shit and get away with it. And it's not because you've got a hot body…"

"And my loveable girlfriend is back," Chloe laughed loudly and they both saw Gizmo perk his head up from his spot on the floor.

"It's mainly cause I love you," bright blue eyes flipped to Beca's and she winked, "and well the hot body doesn't hurt things."

Cupping Beca's cheeks, Chloe gave a simple kiss then whispered, "I love you too…"

"I'm sorry I had you worried."

"It's ok."

They both had their own demons to deal with and the difference between two months ago and now is that they are letting each other in and working things out together instead of separately. Having someone to lean on is one of the biggest lessons Chloe has learned and she's thankful that person is Beca.

"I'm here whenever you need me," Chloe smiled and she meant that too.

Returning the smile, Beca reached for Chloe's hand. "I wish I would've had you with me when she died," she laced their fingers, "then maybe I wouldn't have gotten so fucked up."

Chloe placed her free hand on top of their joined ones, "Me too…but that doesn't matter, we're here now."

"Yeah," Beca nodded, "we are."

Lifting their joined hands, Chloe softly kissed the back of them, "I don't want to forget what's happened in my life, I just want to move on from it. And I've begun to and it's been because of _you_ and having _you_ by my side. You're my life now and I love you so much."

Beca knew Chloe was happier when they were together, she could see it in Chloe's actions or by that genuine smile she always wore. And in this weird way Beca could also feel it too. But if that wasn't enough validation, all Beca had to do was compare the Chloe that she first met to the one sitting next to her right now. The change between then and now is, for lack of a better word, _amazing_ and she knows that Chloe sees very similar changes in her too. They're moving forward and growing together and that's what matters the most.

"I love you too," Beca whispered. "You'll never understand how lucky I feel to have you in my life."

Chloe gave an easy kiss then pulled back with a grin, "See, I told you a long time ago we'd be fast friends."

"Well," Beca smirked, "you've seen me naked," she winked, "and we both know how awesome that is."

"You're something else Beca Mitchell," dropping her head to her girlfriend's shoulder Chloe laughed hard. "Just be lucky I find you," she kissed a shoulder then lifted her head, "and your witty commentary, irresistibly charming."

"What can I say, snarky and sarcastic commentary," Beca yawned, "are my specialties."

"Come on babe," Chloe's laughter quickly settled and she scooted back on the bed pulling Beca along with her, "let's get some sleep."

"I need to just," Beca pointed towards the bathroom, "then get some water."

"I'll get it for you," Chloe reached out and wiped away the remaining traces of tears along Beca's cheeks, "I'll also make you half a sandwich. And don't," she playfully pointed and Beca's mouth snapped shut and stretched into a grin, "even try to argue with me about how it's late and you shouldn't be eating. You hardly ate at all today, you need something."

"Damn woman," slumping her shoulders Beca tried to play if off like she hated the idea, but she'd actually been contemplating raiding the fridge. "Can I at least request ham and Swiss?"

Chloe nodded with a smile and then hopped off the bed, "Of course."

Standing, Beca's eyes followed Chloe's form around the room and as Chloe passed her, she snagged an arm. Tipping forward on her toes she gave another kiss.

"You know, none of my other girlfriend's make me food in the middle of the night. I think I'll keep you," Beca slapped Chloe's ass, "around."

"Gotta keep my lover well fed," Chloe winked as she backed out the bedroom door then flipped around and sauntered away. She was halfway down the hall when she added, "Stamina's important baby!"

"You know, that line only works if we're having sex," Beca yelled and all Chloe did was give her ass a little shimmy and blew a seductive kiss over her shoulder. "I swear woman, you're gonna be the death of me if I don't get laid soon."

"Patience baby," was the last thing Beca heard as she stepped in the bathroom and closed the door.

They'd gone another week without having sex and Beca was beyond antsy, currently she was at a level of sexual frustration that she never knew was achievable. Except she knows she's the biggest reason why there hasn't been any progress in that aspect lately. Although a few days ago they came close when a thunderstorm rolled through the area and knocked the power out. That however just turned out to be more of a comedy of errors and she ended up icing her elbow as they laughed about her first 'sex related injury.'

So, it's not like they haven't made an attempt, but they also aren't rushing it. They kind of have this unspoken thing between them that says if the opportunity presents itself they aren't going to stop it. Except lately it's been interruption after interruption and that's just as frustrating as their lack of a sex life. They both need it and for more reasons than to solely get off, although that it a much needed bonus. Beca just needs that intimate and physical connection with Chloe again, she misses it and the way it made her feel. So, when it finally happens, it's going to be amazing, but until then she'll take the flirting and heavy makeout sessions because they are on point.

After washing her hands, Beca checked her refection in the mirror and frowned. She doesn't know how she thought she was fooling anyone these last few days, because she looked like complete shit. She can't believe Chloe hadn't said something sooner, but then again, she probably would have just picked a fight if Chloe had said anything.

Opening up her small drawer that held some of her toiletries, Beca shuffled the contents around until she found the prescription bottle that had gotten pushed to the back. She hadn't taken a sleeping pill in months and she still wasn't thrilled about the idea of using them, but tonight might just be the perfect opportunity. She wants to try and make the best out of her birthday and rather than being a moody and tired bitch all day, she can just take one, and get the solid uninterrupted sleep that she needs.

Instead of just going ahead and popping one in her mouth, Beca pocketed the bottle and decided to talk it out with Chloe first. Giving one last look in the mirror she opted not to try and fix her hair and instead she hit the lights, opened the bathroom door and shuffled down the hallway towards the kitchen.

* * *

**The next afternoon…**

"Chlo, this thing is fucking awesome," Beca grinned down at the ten inch Amazon Kindle Fire that was almost glowing in her hands. "Dude," she hit the button labeled _games_ , "you put Pac-Man and Temple Run 2 on here for me?"

"Yes," Chloe giggled watching fingers rapidly move across the screen, "and I also signed you up for that free trial where you can read all the books and magazines you want and not have to pay."

Chloe loved how excited and happy Beca was about this gift, it had gone over way better than she ever expected. She had been worried that Beca would be one of those hipsters who would want to 'keep it old school' and continue lugging around stacks and stacks of books, but seeing Beca's eyes light up while looking at the 21st century alternative, Chloe knew she had nothing to worry about.

"I'm not giving up my bookstore adventures."

"I never expected you to."

"But now I can peruse and then download instead," Beca voice trailed off as she lifted the device closer and tapped the book section. "Haha awesome," she did a fist pound in the air, "yes!"

Tossing chopped walnuts into the automatic mixer, Chloe stepped away from the carrot cake she was prepping and wiped her hands on a nearby dishtowel, "What?"

"You preloaded _all_ the Harry Potter books on here?" Beca exclaimed, a hand smacking the countertop.

"I did," Chloe moved around the small bar so she could see the screen. "I also," she tapped a few things and brought up another grouping of books, "went ahead and added _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo_ series too. Because for the life of me," Beca selected the first book and swiped through the first couple of pages, "I can't figure out how you've gotten through life without reading any of these books."

"A bubble Chlo," Beca countered her eyes never leaving the screen, "I live in a very comfortable bubble."

"Yeah a bubble where you read more than anyone I know and can still create incredible music," Chloe laughed adjusting her girlfriend's glasses. "That thing does a whole bunch of other cool stuff, I went ahead and enable Alexa for you, so you can ask her all the crazy questions you want."

Beca tilted her head to look up and Chloe's expression was soft and affectionate and it made her heart flutter rapidly. Chloe really was the best, thoughtful and caring, and the most loving person she'd ever met. Chloe's love is unhindered and unrestrained and it's beautiful. Maybe they needed to go through this extremely difficult and trying time for her to fully understand just how lucky she is.

Craning her head, Beca gave an easy kiss. "Thanks my love," she smiled after pulling back, "this is perfect."

Chloe winked, "You've got two more gifts coming, so don't rate this as the top one just yet."

"Seriously, between this and your carrot cake," Beca watched her girlfriend, well her girlfriend's hips, move back into the kitchen, "I don't need anything else. Except maybe," she waited until Chloe was facing her again, "to makeout with you in the hammock while we drink beer and watch the sunset."

"Hmmm kissing and beer," Chloe playfully pondered as she stopped the mixer and removed the bowl, "if I'd only known that's _all_ you wanted for your birthday."

Beca laughed as she rested on her elbows and reached across the counter to snag a stray walnut from the package and toss it in her mouth.

"I like watching you bake," Beca said offhandedly, "and that along with your painting, I find it both sexy _and_ relaxing."

"So you're saying I'm good at being sexy?"

"Well you're always good at that…"

"I feel the same way watching you play the piano," Chloe's eyes flicked down to Beca's lips then back up as she spread the cake batter out with a spatula, "I've missed listening to you play and create music."

"I think this is the longest I've gone without touching a piano since I was five," Beca smiled, "I need one back in my life again. My fingers are itching," she flexed her hands in front of her, "to play."

A smile stretched across Chloe face and she set the spatula aside and leaned halfway across the counter for another quick kiss.

"Although not being able to kiss you," Beca's hand slipped away from where it had been resting on Chloe's as she settled back in her chair, "is way worse than not having a piano."

Beca's glad she's spent this month here at the retreat with Chloe, it's been helpful in every aspect of her life. And other than what happened last night, she feels more confident in herself, in her relationship, and in her music. Things are different now, they're better, and she knows she never would've gotten here if it wasn't for the person standing across the counter from her.

Meeting Chloe was the turning point in Beca's life and she knows it's the same way for Chloe. They've overcome a lot together and there was one point where they almost walked away, but they made it and through it all, her love for this woman never wavered.

"Babe, you ok?" Chloe asked after sliding the cake into the oven and setting a timer on her phone. "You've been quiet for way to long? You need a nap?"

"Nahh I'm good."

"I'll give you another massage to help get you to sleep."

After eating the fruit and half a sandwich Chloe made, Beca pulled out the prescription bottle and they discussed whether or not she should take one. In the end Chloe agreed with her, but only this once and only if she could help her get to sleep. Beca doesn't remember what eventually knocked her out, her general tiredness, the sleeping pill or Chloe's hands, but one thing is for sure, she woke up hours later in almost the same position she fell asleep in, but completely rested and feeling ten times better.

So, the offer was tempting because damn Beca loved Chloe's massages. Chloe told her she'd learned the technique while traveling in China at some temple on a mountain and was a combination of pressure points and simple massage skills. Well whatever it was, it fucking rocked.

"Well in that case," Beca gave an overly dramatic and fake yawn while stretching out her arms, "let me take my shirt off and get comfortable."

"Something tells me you just want my hands on you," Chloe challenged.

"Hell yeah, I want my girlfriend to cop a feel," Chloe giggled and it sent Beca's heart racing again. "Your hands are magic."

"And so is your mouth…"

"Touché…"

Chloe watched Beca's expression morph into a soft smile and she felt butterflies in erupt in her stomach. Beca just had this uncanny ability to make her weak at the knees with very little effort.

"What's up?"

"I was just thinking about us," Beca saw Chloe's eyes shine with love. "And how you just continue to surprise me with your strength and love every day…Even when things are tough."

Wiping her hands on a dish towel, Chloe tossed it over her shoulder then rested her hip against the counter, "I think about that a lot too, because I feel like I got a second chance at life and with you."

"Me too…but I'm also kinda sad." Chloe just looked at Beca with a slightly furrowed brow. "It's not bad," she quickly reassured, "I'm only sad because my mom will never get to meet you, she'll never get to see how great you are, and how much I love you."

Chloe's eyes shifted to the floor as she bit her bottom lip and Beca thought she had said something wrong, but then all her worries vanished when Chloe looked back up wearing a soft loving smile.

"I think she'd be proud of us," Beca rested her chin in her hand, "and I know she'd love spending time with you. All she ever wanted for me was to find someone who would make me happy because she never had that. She'd love you, how could she not?"

Chloe would've loved having a mother type figure to talk to and interact with, it's something she never got with her own mother. And despite never having met Beca's mom, Chloe feels like she would've had that with Elizabeth Richardson.

"I wish I could've met her too." Chloe reached for Beca's hand, "But it's not because I want to tell her how great you are or how you're this amazing girlfriend and lover," they both blushed. "No, it's because I want her to hear it from _me_ how I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears stung Beca's eyes and she just smiled because deep down she knows her mom is watching them and heard everything Chloe just said. She misses her mom more than anything and even though it's her birthday, that thought doesn't make her as sad as it used too. She's got Chloe and that's who she's living for now.

"How much longer does the cake have?" Beca asked, effectively breaking the comfortable silence and overly sexual staring contest they'd begun.

Fumbling for her phone, Chloe's face flushed as unlocked it and checked the timer, "Thirty-five minutes, then while it cools I'll make the frosting."

Beca flipped her new Kindle around and propped it up so it was facing the kitchen then hopped out of her chair. "Can we try something?"

Chloe lightly giggled as her girlfriend came to a stop in front of her, "Babe, it's your birthday, I'll do whatever you want."

"Good…Now," Beca felt entirely cheesy for what she was about to ask, "dance with me?"

"What?"

Beca let out a lighthearted huff, "Chlo, will you dance with me?"

"You can't dance," Chloe suspiciously eyed her girlfriend who was nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"No…" Beca stepped closer. "I said I _didn't_ like to dance," she smirked, "big difference, huge."

"And music?" Chloe smirked right back.

"Alexa…" Beca called over her shoulder her eyes locked on Chloe's, "play romantic music."

"Shuffling romantic music," was repeated back and immediately _Your Song_ by Elton John started playing.

"Not exactly the song I pictured for this, but whatever, I'll go with it." Beca held out her hand and when nothing happened she impatiently looked at Chloe. "Chlo really, let's get all the awkwardness out of the way before New Year's Eve."

Quickly tossing the dishtowel on the counter, Chloe took a step closer and slipped her hand into Beca's as Beca's other settled on her waist.

"Better?" Chloe asked resting her other hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Much…" Beca lifted their joined hands and slowly started moving to the music.

There were a couple of inches between them and that along with their positioning reminded Chloe of the first dance she ever went to in middle school. Beca was mentally trying to keep to the beat by counting in her head as she moved them around in a square box. It all felt very rigid and contrived, formal almost, and it is obvious Beca has no clue what she's doing, but Chloe still found it adorable.

"Bec," Chloe stilled their movements, "this feels very manufactured, don't you think?"

Immediately dropping her hands, Beca backed away, "I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea."

"No, no, no…" reaching out Chloe gently snagged her girlfriend's bicep. "It's not stupid," she slowly turned Beca so they were facing each other again, "you've just never properly danced with someone have you?"

"No," Beca looked down at her feet, "but I watched a couple of instructional videos on YouTube earlier and it didn't look that hard."

"God, you're so fucking cute," Chloe couldn't resist tilting forward and capturing Beca's lips making her girlfriend hum in surprise. Breaking apart she grinned, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Scratching behind her neck, Beca uneasily laughed, "Because I didn't want you think I was lame."

"You're not, you're just inexperienced and that's more than ok," Chloe reassured.

"Chloe, I'm a grown ass adult who has no idea how to dance," taking a step backwards, Beca shoved her hands in her pockets. "Can we just forget I asked?"

"No…" stepping back into Beca's personal space, Chloe gently pulled Beca's hands from her pockets. "I'm going to teach you and we're going to dance and there'll be _no_ laughing unless we're laughing about something together. Got it?"

"Look," Beca tried to pull away, but Chloe's grip although soft, was still unrelenting, "I was just trying to be funny."

YouTube made that shit look so easy and Beca thought it would be easy, but then it just wasn't. Now she's good at music, hell she creates it for a living and gets paid millions, yet two minutes ago she was just this inept spaz shuffling around like music was a brand new concept.

"No, you weren't…" Chloe actually thought it was absolutely adorable how Beca was all flustered and nervous. "Bec…" she dropped her hands, "this is just me, we're not in some club full of people, you don't have to be scared."

"I'm uhh, I'm sorry this was stupid," Beca tried to divert her eyes but Chloe just ducked her head and followed.

"So, let me teach you," taking a tentative step closer Chloe took Beca's hands in hers again as the song changed to En Vogue's _Don't Let Go_. "Ok, this is good, it's not too fast."

Beca cleared her throat, " _Really_? You want to teach me to dance to this song?"

"Would you rather I teach you how to grind using Ginuwine's _Pony_?"

Beca swallowed hard, "N-nope…I would however, love to see _you_ dance to that alone, preferably while you take your clothes off."

"Hmm…" Chloe bit her lip, banking that knowledge and how she would use it to her advantage later. Shifting her eyes back to Beca's, she grinned, "Quit changing the subject. I'm teaching you to dance and I'm doing it now."

Beca knew she'd dug a hole she couldn't get out of, so she relented, "Ok…"

"Good, now this is going to sound gimmicky and like all I think about is sex, but in a way slow dancing is exactly like that," Beca was just blindly nodding and it reminded Chloe of how scared she'd looked when Beca taught her how to drive the boat. "But I don't mean like we're literally going to do it on the dance floor."

"Cause there's a time and place for that?" Beca joked making Chloe roll her eyes.

Taking Beca's right hand, Chloe settled it on her waist, then placed her left hand on Beca's shoulder. Joining their free hands, she held them up and maintained a couple inches between them.

"No, don't start moving yet," Beca came to an abrupt stop and Chloe readjusted their positions. "Now, this is what you were trying to do before right," Beca just nodded, "but dancing like this is indicative of a couple who are uncomfortable or don't really know each other."

"Like they've never kissed or had sex?" Beca questioned.

Smiling, Chloe nodded, "Exactly, but there is a time and place for that type of dancing. Like when a boss asks you to dance at a company party or if you're a bridesmaid in a wedding and have to dance with one of the lameass groomsmen, who likes to get a little too handsy."

Beca chuckled, "Got it…but how does the actual dancing part work?"

"It's the same," Chloe answered, "it's just body placement that's different, unless there's slow grinding going on, but that's a lesson for a different day," she winked and Beca flushed bright red. "Now though, what's the difference between me and a handsy groomsman?"

Snorting out a laugh Beca grinned, "Not much actually," she got a light slap and called a smartass for that, "ouch sorry…I meant to say we're together, like we kiss and stuff."

"I think Dr. W would call it physical intimacy," at that they both laughed and Chloe loved how Beca seemed to have forgotten all her nervousness. "We know each other on a different level and if we were caught dancing like this," she gestured to the space between them, "someone might wonder what's wrong. Unless…"

"The time and place called for it?"

"Correct."

Taking a step closer, Chloe closed the gap between them making the hand that was on her waist slip down and around to her lower back just above her shorts. Beca had done that unprompted and Chloe liked how her girlfriend was slowly picking things up. Making one small adjustment, Chloe moved one of her hands to just underneath Beca's shoulder blade.

"What do I do with my other hand?" Beca whispered even though there was really no need.

Tilting her head back just slightly to see Beca, Chloe said, "Wherever you feel comfortable, my hip or somewhere on my back is fine. You can also do this…"

Lacking their fingers together Chloe brought their joined hands towards her heart. She loved dancing like this, it made it easy to have light conversation, to kiss or even to dance cheek to cheek. She wasn't going to tell Beca that, she was just going to let her girlfriend figure that out on her own.

"FYI, it's sexy when you switch it up," Chloe eventually said after a short pause.

"Noted…"

"So, we've got body position and hand placement the only thing left is?"

"Moving?"

"Right," Chloe softly kissed a cheek.

The kiss was done for multiple reasons. One because well she just liked kissing Beca's cheek, because of the faint blush that always tinted her cheeks, and two to give Beca the opportunity to close her eyes and concentrate and not feel self conscious while trying to maintain eye contact.

"Alexa restart the song from the beginning…" Chloe went silent as the song restarted and soon she felt fingertips tapping against the small of her back. "Now, don't get caught up in the lyrics or how the song is structured, just concentrate on the beat and moving to it."

There was a slight hesitation and Chloe could feel the way Beca's body stiffened and her breathing became more rapid.

"Bec, it's ok, it doesn't have to be perfect," Chloe gently said. "It's just me, it never has to be perfect with me."

The hand laced with Beca's was held just that little bit tighter and Chloe smiled when Beca slowly started swaying to the beat. It was still a little mechanical, Beca was still somewhat reverting back to the instructional video by doing the whole box step thing, but when Chloe's toes got stepped on Beca abruptly stopped and stepped out of the embrace.

"Bec?"

"I'm sorry," Beca ran a hand through her hair, "I'm just…" she sighed, "complete shit at something so basic."

"You're not," reaching out Chloe took both of her girlfriend's hands and placed them on her lower back then wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "I fucked up," she gave a soft smile, "I should've showed you how to lead first. Come on, let's try again."

The song was coming to a close so Chloe didn't bother restarting. Locking eyes with Beca, she used her thumb to tap out the beat against her loves shoulder while swaying back and forth at an easy pace as the song transitioned into Stevie Wonder's _Signed Sealed Delivered_.

"Seriously Chlo?" Beca laughed, "Can we change this?"

"Nope," Chloe laughed right along, "a fast song might be better right now."

Actually, Chloe was happy the song was a bit more upbeat, she probably should've started with something like this anyway. She waited a few seconds to catch the beat then she started moving and before she knew it, they were grinning at each other.

"See, if you just take your mind off the mechanics there's not much to it."

It only took about a minute for the dancing to become effortless and for Chloe to eventually let Beca take the lead. Beca was stumbling a little, but the best part was that Chloe no longer felt the tapping against her back. Beca was finally comfortable and happy and that radiant smile was infectious and Chloe's matched it.

"How I'm doing?" Beca asked over the music, her smile never faltering.

After the question, Beca slowly turned them in place and Chloe couldn't do anything but give a quick kiss. Beca was a natural, all she needed was a little push in the right direction. Sometimes even the smartest people, in Beca's case people who are both musically and intellectually gifted, can't learn everything just by watching a video or reading a book.

"You're an extremely fast learner," Chloe grinned. "Do you even realize you're leading?"

Beca glanced down at their feet, "Nope, that's a good thing though right?"

Gently stroking Beca's neck, Chloe smiled and softly said, "Very…because I'll follow you anywhere."

The song ended and their movements slowed to a standstill, until the classic trumpet intro to Al Green's _Lets Stay Together_ began. And it was like all that light and happiness in Beca's eyes and face, sank to this solemn and sad expression.

"Bec, what's wrong," concern flooded Chloe's voice.

"This song," Beca's eyes briefly closed, "it was one of my mom's favorites. She loved the arrangement," her eyes shot back open and a tear slipped out. "Plus, I think it had some sentimental meaning between her and my dad."

Beca can remember hearing this song coming from her mom's bedroom at random times or when she thinks it was their anniversary.

"Sorry," Beca said as Chloe wiped away her tears, "I said I wasn't going to cry anymore today."

"It's ok," Chloe didn't break their gaze. "Had enough dancing?"

"Can we finish this song?"

"Sure…"

Beca took in a steadying breath, "I feel like I need to hear it, I haven't heard it in forever. I'm gonna look at it as her way of saying she's here for my birthday."

"That's perfect," looking over at the Kindle blasting the music through the kitchen Chloe said, "Alexa, start this song over from the beginning."

Alexa repeated Chloe's words and a few seconds later the song started again.

Beca loosened one of the arms around her neck and when it dropped, she interlocked their fingers and moved their joined hands closer to her heart, "Is this ok?"

Chloe leaned her head in closer, "Smooth move babe," she whispered and that earned her a faint chuckle, "next time, don't ask, just do it and continue dancing."

"Ok…"

"I love you and happy birthday."

"I love you too," Beca's voice was muffled against Chloe's shoulder but she knew Chloe had heard her loud and clear.

As Beca lightly sang and swayed them along to the music, Chloe just let herself get absorbed in the emotions. She was being held so carefully and gently that she's pretty sure she has never felt safer. Then, there was the soft feather light kisses being pressed to their joined hands that she wants look down and see, but she refuses to because she doesn't want them to stop. It sent shivers down her spine and made her heart beat out of her chest because Beca was unknowingly being absolutely perfect again.

Chloe was allowing Beca to kind of consume her entire being by totally leading her through the dance, which she knows is just a metaphor for leading her through life too. And if this were any other person, Chloe knows she wouldn't let this happen. But then again, Chloe is in love, fuck she head over heels in love, and that's enabling her to drop her guard completely. Beca sees her for who she is and she's getting this amazing love and acceptance in return. And the fact that Beca never asks anything in return except simply to be loved back still absolutely floors Chloe.

It makes Chloe emotional, but it's the good kind of emotional. So she allows herself to shed a few tears as she rests her cheek against Beca's shoulder and heaves this giant sigh of relief because, although they've been through a lot, both together and separate, they made it. They beat the odds and they made it.

And it's like Beca can read her mind because all Chloe hears as she takes in a shuddering breath is, "It's ok, I got you and _I love you_ ," and it's exactly what she so desperately needs to hear right now.

On a day when things should be all about Beca, it's weird to think that they are both benefiting from what's silently unfolding between them, what's been unfolding probably all day. Unspoken words speak volumes to Chloe and although she doesn't know exactly what Beca's thinking right now, she knows her girlfriend is contemplating just how much they've changed each other's lives too. And Chloe's never been the type of person to change someone's life, she's never been the type of person that very many people wanted in their life, yet with Beca, she has. With Beca, Chloe is always at her best and she feels wanted and needed, and that gives her a purpose and an incredible sense of belonging.

So, as they dance to a very sentimental song in Beca's life, Chloe has never felt more loved or more wanted by _anyone_. Beca is the love of her life and there's no one she'd rather stay up late for, have cry on her shoulder, swim naked with, or dance barefoot in the middle of a kitchen with.

"Bec?" Chloe whispered and the hand sliding up and down her back stilled as the song slowly faded out and transitioned in another one. "I…"

Slowing their movements, Beca tilted her head back, "Tell me…"

"Can we…" Damn, Chloe feels just so juvenile and nervous as her eyes flutter away from Beca's, "I mean only if you want to…"

"Chlo," Beca cupped her girlfriend's brightly blushing cheeks, "slow down. What do you want?"

"You…" their eyes locked and Chloe bit her bottom lip as she waited for a reply. When it never came she released a long breath and said, "I want you Bec, I need you…I think we need each other and I don't know now…"

"I feel it too," Beca quietly interrupted with a tender smile, "something about that last song. I only thought about you and how you make me feel the whole time we danced…"

"Me too…"

And then in the middle of the kitchen, Beca kissed her making Chloe's mind go blank and instinctively melt into it. Chloe's fully convinced that Beca's kisses are the best things in the world and she doesn't know how she fucking survived without them. This one was easy and smooth and unhurried, it was the type of kiss Beca was so _good_ at.

But just as quick as it began, it ended, and Chloe was left breathless, lightheaded, and a little wobbly on her feet. She doesn't exactly remember the trip to the bedroom because her mind was in this cloudy haze, but once the door closed it was like she became hyperaware of what was happening. She felt everything, the coolness and quietness of the room, the sun peeking through the partially closed blinds, the warmth of Beca's touch as fingers threaded through her hair while they kissed, and god she loved the way she could feel Beca's heart racing when she pressed a hand against her loves chest.

This time was completely different from all their other attempts. There was this palpable heat between them that hadn't been there before and it just spurred them on.

"Bec," Chloe groaned as a hand trailed down her body and began lifting the hem of her t-shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Slow down…"

"Sorry. I'm just…" Beca's hands clutched the t-shirt as her face flushed bright red, "ready."

Giggling, Chloe breathlessly answered, "Me too."

The back of Chloe's legs connected with the bed forcing her to ungracefully sit down as her t-shirt was pulled up and off, then tossed aside. She watched with appreciation as Beca did the same and afterwards she reached out and ran her hands along smooth skin that prickled with anticipation.

Beca bent to deliver another painstakingly slow kiss that Chloe's one hundred percent confident would've buckled her knees had she not already been sitting. Instead she stilled her roaming hands and just held on as she kissed Beca back with just as much fervor. The feeling of them sighing into each other mouths and the slow and deliberate way Beca brushed their tongues together was utter perfection. It was almost like Beca was savoring every single nuance of what was _finally_ happening and when they broke away for air, Chloe's lips were left swollen and tingling.

Palming Beca's hips, Chloe brushed her thumbs along the two very thin, almost invisible, lines running down each side of Beca's abdomen and descending just below the waistline on her girlfriend's shorts. It wasn't a six pack, but God what little definition that was there was so hot. Since their skinny dipping adventure last weekend, when Chloe first noticed it, it has become increasingly difficult to keep her hands to herself. She has to practice so much self restraint when all she really wants to do is trace and kiss and…

"Fuck Chlo," Beca's eyes fluttered shut as Chloe dipped her head and ran her tongue up the faint indentation on the left side of her stomach. "Jesus…" Beca sucked in a harsh breath.

"You're…" Chloe's fingers idly moved up and down in a slow and deliberate motion, "don't stop whatever you've been doing," her fingers came to rest on the button of Beca's shorts, "because it's working. God is it," she placed an open mouth kiss to her love's stomach, "working."

"Y-yoga and core," Beca all but rushed out as fingernails lightly scrapped at the sensitive skin below her bellybutton, while working to free the button on her shorts. "And s-sometimes kickboxing…"

Chloe's fingers anxiously fumbled around and it felt like this was the first time she was undressing her girlfriend. Granted it had been a few months since she'd done this and between the nervous anticipation and the way Beca's half naked body looked inches away from her face, she just couldn't get her mind and fingers to work together.

"Hey," blue eyes shot to Beca's and she knelt down to gently tuck a strand of red hair behind an ear. "We've got all afternoon," she gave a soft kiss, "there's no rush."

Chloe nodded, "I know, I'm just excited and happy to finally be sharing this with you again. And I'm just ready, god I'm so ready…"

Beca smiled in acknowledgement, "I love you," she intertwined their fingers together, "but we'll go at your pace."

"But it's your birthday…"

"And a pace that you're comfortable with is what I want." Beca slowly lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to each one then carefully eased Chloe down onto the bed. As arms looped around her neck, she gave another kiss. "You're what I want," Chloe's body arched into hers, "hearing the sounds you make and feeling you come undone is what I want." Her hands steadied her girlfriend's hips as she dipped her head closer to whisper, " _I_ want to make _you_ cum for my birthday," right next to an ear. "So don't hold back, give me everything please, because I will too…"

"I will, trust me," Chloe threaded fingers through brunette hair and brought Beca's face back to hers. Nipping at her girlfriend's bottom lip she added, "It's kinda hard not to when you're this in love with someone and they're," she glanced down to the fingers lingering on her clothed covered core, then back up at the coy grin spreading across Beca's face, "you know, planning to go down on me…"

Beca just winked, "And I can't wait."

"Me either…" Chloe laughed pulling Beca back down for a kiss.

Beca nudged her knees apart and Chloe reveled in the feeling of Beca settling comfortably between them as they kissed. The finer, intimate, details of sex like hand and body placement or making sure they were both enjoying the moment, is something Beca is _finely_ in tune with and extremely good at. Chloe always marvels at how experienced and confident, kind of more so than her in some ways, Beca always seems to be in these situations. Except it isn't the slightest bit intimidating. If anything, it just puts Chloe at ease and heightens her senses which allows her to just enjoy being with Beca more. And _that,_ combined with the ever obvious talent of making her 'come undone', is what makes Beca Mitchell an incredible lover. It's something she's never experienced before and it's also something she _only_ wants to ever experience with Beca.

As one set of Beca's fingers braced Chloe's hip and the other danced along her skin, Chloe closed her eyes and released a long sexually charged sigh. It was effortless how Beca's lips and tongue lightly worked her neck as her fingers lowered one bra strap at a time.

Seeing an open opportunity and with very little resistance from her love, Chloe rolled them over, straddled Beca's hips, and shed her bra. As she swept her hair up into a messy bun, grey-blue eyes roamed her body and all she saw was pure lust etched across Beca's face.

"I can never get over…" moving the hand from where it had been steadying Chloe's hip slowly up, Beca let her index finger graze a nipple. Rolling it between her fingers she released it when it was hard, "how _gorgeous_ you are."

Chloe seductively giggled, "They're just boobs babe."

Beca chuckled, "But they're _your_ boobs."

"And?"

Ok, so Chloe was practically _taunting_ Beca for a smartass remark, "And you know I'm a boobman."

"Fuck, you're so cute," Chloe breathed out.

"Yeah, well cute doesn't do this…"

Using her hands Beca pushed herself up and slowly slid back towards to the middle of the bed, making them both laugh as Chloe struggled to keep up, then settle back in her lap. Taking a nipple in her mouth Beca toyed with it until she heard a satisfied groan then released it with a pop. Her girlfriend's face was flushed and that was all the motivation Beca needed to dip her head and swirl her tongue along the opposite nipple, except instead of sucking, she rapidly flicked the hardening nipple with her tongue making Chloe gasp and arch into her.

"Fuck that's amazing," Chloe's head was spinning. She _lives_ for Beca's mouth on her and as the action was repeated she just clamped her hands down on Beca's shoulders, "Baby?"

"Yeah?" Beca answered running her hands up and down her loves sides as they just stared at each other.

"This," snapping the black bra strap, Chloe wickedly grinned, "needs to go."

"You're gonna help," Beca teased.

"Nope, I prefer to watch," Chloe bit her lip.

Winking, Beca reached around and unclipped her bra with one hand and then slid it off. Before tossing it across the room, she spun it around above their heads, making them both laugh.

Laughing during moments like this is another thing Chloe loves about being with Beca. Sex isn't always serious a hundred percent of the time like it had been with her previous partners. With Beca it's actually fun and she's found that smiling and laughing at even the tiniest of things, just makes the experience, and their connection so much stronger.

Slightly tilting back, Chloe lightly traced the small tattoo under her love's collarbone, watching as Beca closed her eyes and shivered as fingers slowly slithered down her chest, expertly hitting every bump and curve.

"How do you do that?" Beca's eyes fluttered open.

"Do what?" Chloe draped her arms around Beca's neck and nuzzled their noses together.

"Unravel me with a touch," their breath was mingling and Beca itched to close the gap. "You send my entire body into overdrive and you _barely_ do anything," Chloe ground down into her lap and suddenly she was well aware that they weren't completely naked yet. "You're like…" the kiss Chloe delivered was simple, gentle, and made her mind go blank, "god, you're like this force that I can let myself get lost in without any consequences. I have no concept of the outside world, my mind is solely focused on you."

"The feeling," Chloe whispered against Beca's lips, "is entirely mutual."

Beca wasn't in a hurry anymore and they just leisurely kissed while she ran her hands along the perfection that was Chloe Beale. It was nice just taking her time, just listening to the soft sighs and heavy breathing in the otherwise silent room. Chloe's lips were soft and she tasted faintly of carrot cake batter and it only made Beca ache to touch and lick and kiss so much more of Chloe.

Flipping their positions, Beca hovered over her girlfriend taking in the flushed skin and swollen lips. This is what Beca wanted for her birthday, to take her time and make love to her girlfriend. She still can't believe that for all practical purposes this is all hers whenever she wants it. It blows her mind that she gets to be with someone this beautiful, in more than just the purely physical sense. Although that is a supremely amazing added bonus.

"You're everything I've ever wanted," Beca breathed out. The fingers working the button on her shorts stilled and bright blue eyes fixated on her, "Why do you always seem so surprised when I say that?"

"Because it always catches me off guard," the button released and Chloe's fingers lowered the zipper with ease. "You mean it…"

"Every time…" Fingers dipped below the waistband on Beca's shorts and lingered just long enough for her to want more, before pushing them off her hips. "I'm going to spend my life making sure you know how much you mean to me."

"I love you," Chloe stilled her hands.

"I love you too…"

Quickly standing, Beca pushed her shorts the rest of the way down then stepped out of them. She was about to do the same with her underwear when hands stopped her.

Beca cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you liked to watch?"

"I do, but I also _love_ to touch," Chloe moved to the edge of the bed. " _I_ want to touch you now Bec," spreading her legs she guided her girlfriend between them, "Can I take it from here?"

Beca just wordlessly nodded as fingers splayed across her lower abdomen. A thumb rotated in circles hovering right above panty line and she let out a hiss when the fingers hooked around the elastic band of her panties and tugged them lower on one hip. They weren't completely off, they were still covering what she needed touched the most, but Chloe was kissing the newly exposed sensitive skin and Beca _knew_ Chloe was toying with her because she was seconds away from begging.

"Is this," open mouthed kisses moved along Beca's skin, "gonna be one of my other birthday gifts?" She barely got out as her panties dropped lower and she threaded her fingers through red hair.

Chloe's tongue slid up Beca's stomach and she grinned when it jumped in anticipation, "Nope."

"Just ahhh…" Beca's eyes fluttered shut and her head dropped back when fingers purposefully brushed against her center, "just do what you gotta do…"

"Then these need to go…" hooking her right hand under the small elastic band Chloe slowly slid the soft fabric down to the ground. "And you…" lifting a leg, she helped Beca step out of them, as Beca's leg dropped back to the ground her hand slid slowly up, "need to lay down. But first…"

Pressing a couple of kisses to Beca's stomach, Chloe stood and kissed her way up until their lips reconnected. Beca didn't fight Chloe for control, in fact Beca wasn't fighting Chloe for anything right now. It had been so long since they'd been this way and Chloe rarely takes the lead, so Beca's just going to roll with it.

One thing Beca has learned from physically being with Chloe is that Chloe's all about being present in the moment. Chloe taught her more about intimacy and vulnerability the first time they slept together than all her other partners combined. Chloe has eliminated a lot of the stereotypes she's built in her mind and that's allowed her to focus more on them and what they are doing. And honestly, Beca hasn't ever looked back. She's found a whole new side of herself and a whole new way to express her love for Chloe and she can confidently say she's a better lover for it.

The kiss ended with a slight tug to Beca's bottom lip in this way that _always_ makes her follow and try to get another one. Yet other times, just to fuck with her mind, Chloe will dance her fingers along her abdomen and slowly work them lower while pulling that lip biting trick so softly, yet just hard enough to be felt, that it will reduce her mind to fucking putty. The actions are _always_ deliberate too, it's like a game for Chloe, and whether it's used to tease her or to turn her on, Chloe _knows_ what it does to her and uses it to her advantage.

And absolute putty is what Beca was right now because she doesn't even know how she ended up back down on the bed. Propping up on her elbows, she spread her legs slightly and watched, actually her eyes were glued, on Chloe and how her fingers were lowing the zipper of her shorts at this agonizingly slow pace and then how she fucking danced them off her slender hips leaving her clad only in a dark pair of green panties.

Beca swallowed hard, her fingers clutching the bed sheet, "Fuck, you're so hot."

Chloe didn't say a word, she just winked as she bent and shed her last bit of clothing.

Running her hands up Beca's thighs, Chloe eventually nudged them open further so she could step in between them. Reaching out she lightly pressed a hand to Beca's chest, "Now, lay back babe."

Following without protest, Beca's eyes fluttered shut as the hand slid down her body, hitting every sensitive spot along the way until it came to rest right at her center.

Chloe's thumb swirled tight circles around Beca's clit making her swear loudly, "Holy shit…"

"Just breathe Bec…"

Cracking her eyes open, Beca looked down her body and she swears she almost came right then. Chloe was kneeling in front of her, her right leg was over Chloe's left shoulder and Chloe was slowly leaning in. Chloe rarely went down on her and it's not because Chloe disliked it, it was simply because Chloe was a very _hands on_ lover. So the fact that Chloe was about to do this now, was the last thing Beca ever expected. Hell, she never expected them to actually be doing this today, but she's not complaining.

Chloe's tongue barley grazed Beca's clit, making her whole body jerk as she bit back a moan, when a loud and obnoxious alarm sounded from the kitchen. They both jumped when a second later Billie and Gizmo started loudly barking from the living room.

"What the fuck is that?" Beca sat up on her elbows and looked down at her girlfriend who was removing her leg from her shoulder with a disappointed sigh.

Chloe glanced behind her to the door, "Damn it…"

"What?" Beca asked breathless.

Standing, Chloe shifted her gaze back to Beca, who was laying completely naked on their bed and looking hot as fuck.

"The cake," Chloe sighed closing her eyes, "I completely forgot about the cake."

"And you set a timer, didn't you?" Beca stated factually cracking a smile.

"Yep…" In a way Chloe's glad she set the timer because now the cabin won't burn down, but she was also slightly annoyed at yet another interruption, "A high pitched and annoying timer."

"I forgot you were baking me a cake."

Chloe's eyes found Beca's again and before she knew it, they were both cracking up. Considering Beca's current position and how things abruptly ended Beca wasn't angry or even the slightest bit upset and that allowed Chloe to find humor in the whole situation. Beca just wore this smile and had this body language that said she wasn't worried and could care less. Chloe sees that look a lot, it's one of her favorites, and it makes her stomach do flip-flops and she can't help the shy smile that stretches across her face.

Bending down, Chloe stepped back into her panties and pulled them up, then reached for a t-shirt. Flipping it inside out, she slipped it on and when her head popped through the hole she was met with grey-blue eyes and a lopsided smile.

"What?"

"You look hot in my shirt," Beca's voice cut through the commotion coming from the other side of the bedroom door. "I forgot how good you look in my clothes."

Glancing down at the all black t-shirt, Chloe laughed when she saw the giant red lips and tongue centered in the middle. It was The Rolling Stones shirt her girlfriend had picked up at some trendy vintage record store slash coffee shop in San Francisco. They had gone there on a whim while on their second date in between dinner and the movie they were supposed to go see. They didn't end up seeing the movie, instead they spent the better part of two hours sipping mocha lattes while selecting records at random to discuss. They both ended up buying a few records to take home and Beca had added in the t-shirt.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be…"

"I'll take it off," Chloe bit her lip as she fingered the soft material that faintly smelled like Beca.

"Don't," moving to the edge of the bed, Beca grabbed the edge of the shirt and tugged it, "I _love_ when you wear my clothes. It's fucking hot…"

Straddling her girlfriend, Chloe wet her lips, "I really need to get your cake out of the oven."

"I know," Beca whispered craning her neck. "And I'm…" she gave the softest of kisses, "looking forward to eating it."

"And I was looking forward to _eating_ you," Chloe quipped back making Beca gasp against her lips.

Before Chloe could say another word, Beca ungracefully dragged them backwards until she was laying fully on top of her love. They traded heavy kisses and a hand slid under Chloe's panties and caressed her ass, making it _extremely_ difficult to focus on anything but how amazing Beca's hands felt on her. Reluctantly pulling back, Chloe hovered over Beca and she saw nothing but love radiating from those grey-blue eyes.

"How much longer do we have before the cake burns?"

"Like five minutes tops."

"Good." Beca grinned before connecting their lips again.

Beca knows she really needs to let Chloe go so their cabin doesn't burn down, but fuck Chloe tastes so good and feels even better pressed against her. It's moments like this, the unrushed and lingering kisses where her hands roam just to roam, that she loves. She feels like she could easily spend the rest of her life memorizing every inch of Chloe's body and she's completely fine with that.

"Babe," Chloe broke away as fingers pushed her panties down her hips. Propping herself up with one hand she stilled Beca's wandering hand with the other. "I really need to get the cake."

"I know and I _swear_ I'm not purposely trying to distract you." Falling back against the bed Beca ran her hands roughly along her face. Dropping them she smiled up at Chloe, "I'm just extremely horny and you're hot and you're not exactly pushing me away…"

Ducking her head, Chloe gave another soft kiss, "It's so easy to get caught up in you…"

"Yeah…Now go, before I flip you over and have my way with you," Beca's lips playfully chased after Chloe's. She just grinned when a hand pushed her back down against the bed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I know," with a final peck Chloe hopped off the bed. "I'd say I'll be right back, but…" bit her lip at how tempting Beca looked, "I've still got to make the icing."

"I understand," Beca propped herself up on her elbows and gave that lopsided smile that Chloe adores, "and I'm not upset. I'm actually really happy."

"Yeah well you almost got laid, that's why," Chloe tried to joke, but Beca's face turned serious.

"No, well partly yeah, but no, it's just you…" Beca fought to find her words as a pink tint dusted along her cheeks. "Look I'm not talking about the sex part of our relationship and despite the fact that it seems like we _always_ get interrupted lately, I could care less if it took us another week or another year." Chloe's eyes were just so beautiful it made her heart stop, "I'm just head over heels in love with you and I know you know that, but _that's_ why I'm happy. You, just standing in front of me, wearing my shirt, smiling at me with your beautiful shining blue eyes and tousled hair, fuck that makes me so happy Chlo." She exhaled, "If I never got another birthday gift the rest of my life, but I still have you by my side, that's all I'd want."

Chloe visibly relaxed and gave Beca a warm smile back, "Really?"

"Yes…"

"You're very sweet and your love for me, still amazes me," Chloe confessed then bit her bottom lip.

"It shouldn't," Beca easily countered and they were quiet for a few seconds. "Now go," she did a shooing motion with her hand making Chloe laugh, "I'll get dressed and take Billie and Giz for a walk so you can finish without any interruptions. I got some lyrics I want to get down in my songbook anyway."

"Ok!" Chloe blew a kiss as she opened the door then waved as she stepped out.

Flopping back onto the unmade bed, Beca just let out a long breath and grinned at the ceiling. This afternoon was the first time that what they were doing actually felt real. They were just being themselves and it was fun, it was like how it used to before all the shit happened between them. And she knows that had there been nothing in the oven then nothing would've stopped them this time. It was literally _the_ perfect moment because it was so unexpected.

Rubbing an eye, Beca got out of bed and gave a quick stretch before gathering her clothes. She smiled to herself as she wandered over to the dresser for a clean t-shirt because over the mixer now going at full speed, she could hear Chloe singing along to whatever song was floating through the kitchen. Fuck, Chloe was perfect and yeah she wants to make Chloe singing in their kitchen, wearing hardly anything, a permanent thing between them.

Before exiting the room Beca grabbed her phone from where she'd left it charging earlier and frowned seeing a missed call from Gail and a few texts from Emily. Forgoing calling her manager, she opened her text app.

Emily [3:31PM]: Hey boss lady, call me ASAP! Thanks!

Emily [3:37PM]: Sorry, I should've said happy birthday first! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

That text was followed by a string of emojis birthday cakes, presents, candles and party hats. Emily's perpetual enthusiasm for just about any holiday or birthday always made Beca laugh. For the last few years Emily has been the only one who Beca would even remotely entertain on her birthday.

Emily [3:40PM]: Oh! I've also sent you an email explaining everything, please have a look at it…Thanks and tell Chloe I said hi!

Beca hadn't checked her work email in a few days and hadn't planned on looking at it at all today or the rest of the weekend. They only had a little less than a week before they left the little bubble they'd created here and the real world kicked back in, and she was fully determined to spend it focusing on her, Chloe, and their relationship.

Beca still had months left on her break and lately she'd been thinking about extending it so she could give this whole teaching gig a real go. She starts teaching the second week of January and she'd been working consistently, with a lot of help from Chloe, on creating her syllabus and lesson plans. She'd kept everyone in the loop on that, so the only other thing Emily or Gail would bother her about while she's here is the Adele song. Lately, she hadn't heard much about that, mainly because Emily had everything locked down and ready to roll, so maybe Emily had revised her schedule or something and just wanted it ok'd before passing it along to Adele's people.

Rounding the corner and entering the kitchen, Beca stepped up behind her girlfriend. After kissing a shoulder, she dipped her finger into the icing then licked it off.

"Delicious," Chloe just laughed swatting Beca's hand away. "Ok, it's time to take these two weirdos," kneeling down, Beca scratched Gizmo's stomach as Billie propped her front paws on her knee, "for a walk."

Glancing over her shoulder and down at the love of her life playing with their dogs, Chloe smiled because she wanted this scene to be something she sees daily.

"Whenever you get back, can you start the grill?" Chloe asked?

"Sure," Beca stood after clipping their leashes on, "but why don't we have a couple glasses of wine first? It's still pretty early."

Chloe turned and peeked at the digital clock on the corner of Beca's Kindle and giggled.

"Yeah, wine and a snack and of course your other _birthday presents_ ," Chloe sing-songed the last words making Beca shake her head and laugh, "sounds good. I'll still prep dinner though."

"Sounds good my love," Beca was given a quick cheek kiss as she snagged her songbook and water bottle Chloe had already set out for her. "We'll be back in a little while."

"Take your time! And I love ya babe!" Chloe called out as Beca waved goodbye over her head.

* * *

By the time Beca got back, Chloe had the back porch table all set for dinner and all decked out for her birthday. The table had a black and red checkered tablecloth, a couple of candles, the cake was sitting under one of those glass stands and had two neatly decorated presents flanking each side, and their wine bottle was already open and breathing. It was simple and sweet and just classic Chloe and Beca loved it. Yet, Chloe hadn't tried to outdo or replicate anything her mom had once done. Even the simple 'Happy Birthday' banner hanging from the window that looks into the kitchen and the dish of hummus and baked pita chips was so Chloe, that she couldn't help but smile.

The only bad thing was that Chloe had gone to all this trouble and now Beca had no choice but to kill the mood. Her phone call with Emily had been about Adele and the Skyfall song and it had floored her just as much as it was going to floor Chloe. The whole recording session had been moved up by an entire week because the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra and Adele had booked a last minute Christmas Eve performance together on the BBC. So the days they were supposed to record were now going to be used for rehearsal for that.

Then just to add insult to injury, Beca was going to have to fly out Monday afternoon instead of Wednesday. Emily claimed a snowstorm being called 'The Beast From the East' was supposed to hit that Wednesday and Beca didn't even need to be told that the airport and city would likely shutdown until conditions improved. Even though she was solely utilizing Abbey Road Studios to record with so many intricate and moving pieces losing a day or two of time, was kind of a huge deal. So she'd rather be in London and endure the snowstorm from her posh Four Seasons suite than be stuck in San Francisco and show up days late.

And one thing Beca hated was showing up late to a recording session and Emily, god love her, had already anticipated that and changed their charted flight to Monday. Therefore Beca had no choice but to head back to San Francisco _tomorrow_ afternoon so she could have time to pack and get Gizmo to Aubrey and Jesse's with all his necessities.

This was going to crush her girlfriend. Beca doesn't want to leave, she wants to stay and complete this thing like she'd _promised_ , but she has no choice. She's _contractually_ obligated to follow the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra and the movie studios timeline, regardless of the situation. And just to reiterate that obligation, Emily had conveniently emailed her the page of the contract, which she signed, where it stated all that in a ton of legal mumbo-jumbo.

The backdoor opened and Beca turned to see Chloe smiling brightly, still wearing her Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of shorts, carrying a couple of wine glasses.

"Hey babe!" Pressing a quick kiss to Beca's lips as she passed Chloe smiled, "I didn't know you were back. Last time I looked, you were down by the dock on your phone."

"Yeah, sorry," Beca plastered on her best smile, "I was just admiring your handiwork, this looks great," Chloe just beamed at her, "I love it actually."

"It's not too much is it?" Chloe asked and Beca just shook her head as she set their wine glasses down. She'd been trying to keep the whole birthday thing low key and so far she felt like she has succeeded. "Good, because I promised you," reaching out she made a minor adjustment to a candle, "something simple, yet different from anything you'd had before."

Beca couldn't help but really smile because this is the first birthday since her mom died that she has actually enjoyed and it's all thanks to Chloe.

"And you've delivered," Beca said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Kissing a shoulder, she happily sighed, "Seriously Chlo, it's perfect. You're perfect."

"You're welcome," Chloe heard the hidden meaning and sincerity in her girlfriend's voice. "Now, how about some wine?" She asked as arms fell away, yet fingers lingered on her hips a few seconds longer.

"Yes please…can I have some of that hummus?"

"Of course," tipping the wine bottle, Chloe filled their glasses then set it aside and settled in her chair that Beca pulled out for her. "I also bought those pita chips with the sea salt you like. But first a toast," she raised her glass and Beca did the same, "Happy birthday Bec…I love you more than life itself, you're the love of my life and you're the person I want to marry someday," her face flushed at the acknowledgment, "and I'm so glad I get to spend this birthday and so many more with you."

Clinking their glasses, Beca took a sip then set it aside and leaned over to give Chloe a simple, sweet and loving kiss.

"Thank you," Beca answered wearing a soft smile, her fingers lightly stroking her girlfriend's cheeks. "Thank you so much Chlo, you have no idea how much you've helped me come to terms with a lot of shit last night and today. And I love you so much."

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's wrists and she stared into grey-blue eyes, "Helping you and loving you gives me a purpose and a fulfillment that I've always desired. Being with you and loving you are the easiest things I've ever done in my life."

"You constantly amaze me and you say I'm the perfect girlfriend." Beca smiled, "I don't hold a candle to you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mitchell," Chloe grinned and stole another kiss before picking up her wine glass and taking another sip.

Reaching for her own glass, Beca took another sip and relaxed in her chair. The conversation was light as they snacked on hummus and drank wine and Beca marveled at how nice the whole atmosphere was and how comfortable it was just to sit and enjoy their time together. Beca hasn't been this content with her life or with who she is since the day her mom died. But with the help of the amazing woman next to her, she finally has everything she has ever wanted in life.

The fact that Beca has to leave tomorrow afternoon and still has to break the news to Chloe is weighing heavily on her mind. However, for just a little while she's going to push it away and concentrate on how perfect life is right now. Chloe has gone out of her way to make this day happen and she doesn't want to kill that beautiful and loving smile that has been permanently fixed on Chloe's face all day.

"Ok," Chloe dusted her fingers off after eating a pita chip, "it's present time!" She excitedly said, "You get one now, then the last one before dessert."

"Well that's no fun," Beca pouted and she heard that giggle that just lights up her world. "Kidding, do I at least get to choose?"

"Yes! On the left we have gift one," Chloe swept her hand showcasing the bright yellow bag with music notes on it, "and on the right gift two," she pointed to the green and gold stripped package with a sparking silver bow sitting on the top. "They aren't related, so it doesn't matter which one you choose."

Beca pressed a finger to her lips and tapped it. It was a tactic used to prolong her choice, so she could watch Chloe's excited anticipation grow by the second. She honestly had no idea what was in either present, Chloe had been pretty tightlipped about her whole gift situation. There hadn't even been one single hinting inquiry about anything remotely strange during their conversations that could've tipped her off. Beca was literally clueless about what she was getting next.

"I'll take option one please," Chloe gave a light clap before reaching for the bag, making Beca laugh. When the gift was set in her hands, she pulled the top layer of tissue paper off and peered inside, but only found a card. "Interesting…"

Chloe grinned watching Beca lift the card out, "Read that first then dig deeper. It's a clue," she got up close to her girlfriend's ear, "but I bet you can't guess what I got you," she whispered then kissed a cheek.

"It's from you," Beca smiled brightly, "it doesn't matter what it is, you picked it out with love."

"I did! How'd you know?"

Removing the card from the envelope, Beca ran her fingers over the front that had 'I loaf you very much…' written across the top and two pieces of toast holding hands with tiny hearts floating above their heads. Beca just laughed because Chloe was always throwing these types of ridiculous puns at her. They were so corny but she secretly loved them.

Opening the card, Beca read the preprinted lines and threw her head back and laughed.

_All moms give birth to a child, except your mom…your mom gave birth to a goddamn legend._

Flipping her eyes to the left side of the card Beca saw Chloe's loopy handwriting and her laughing quieted as she read the small paragraph.

_Professor Mitchell…_

_You make my heart sing and you give me goose bumps whenever you're near and it's not just because you're sexy beyond belief (ok maybe that has a little bit to do with it, but can't you fault a girl for that can you?)…Being a teacher is a big deal and if your students love you even a tenth as much I do and find you even as remotely intriguing as me, then they're in for one hell of a semester. You're passionate about music and I can't wait to see you pass that love onto others. So, to aid you on that journey you'll need this to help keep things organized. Plus, it'll definitely add to your super sexy professor vibe you're totally gonna give off…_

_Oh and I plan on being that girlfriend who takes a ton of annoying pictures on your first day of school. So be ready!_

_I love you! Happy birthday!_

The card was signed Chloe with a couple of XX's and OO's and Beca loved it.

Setting the card on the table, Beca turned her head and smiled, "Thanks my love."

"You're welcome…" Chloe was bursting at the seams with excitement, "Any guesses?"

"None actually…"

Shifting through the remaining tissue paper, Beca pulled out a camel colored leather bag complete with outside pockets, a heavy duty carrying handle, straps and buckles to close the flap, and a sturdy shoulder strap. Opening the outside flap she found three zippered compartments with tons of space to carry literally everything from her current laptop bag and still have ample room for other random shit. It was awesome and something she totally needed.

"Chlo this is amazing," Beca ran her fingers over the handmade bag that felt and smelled like conditioned leather. "I've never had a bag this nice or professional before."

"I made sure to get something high quality that would last. Oh and the inside is made of heavy duty canvas." Chloe opened one of the zippered compartments and Beca moved her head closer, "So between it and the leather it'll be fairly water resistant when it rains in San Francisco."

"This is great and there's enough room for everything including sheet music and my headphones," Beca grinned. "And look," she found a small secret zippered compartment behind the pen and cell phone holder, "this is the perfect place for my song notebook. I love it."

"I'm glad," Chloe smiled. "I liked it because it had this vintage and worn feel to it. It's not flashy and not overly professional looking, it's got a little bit of edginess, just like you."

Chloe was actually looking for something for Beca's office when she came across this. Usually she only buys bags in person, especially when they are this expensive, but she went with her gut on this one. She ended up going with the biggest of the three options the website had to offer because she wanted Beca to have plenty of room to carry her teaching materials, sheet music, laptop, and normal everyday stuff.

"Chlo, you know me so well, this is perfect," Beca smiled down at the bag. "Thank you, I'm going to start using it tomorrow."

"You're welcome," Chloe loved how surprised and excited Beca was about her gift.

"Were you serious about the first day of school pic?"

"As a heart attack," Chloe deadpanned, then laughed when Beca's eyes flipped to hers in alarm. "I'm taking that pic, then sending it to all our friends and posting it to Instagram. Everyone," she wrapped an arm around Beca's shoulder, "is going to know how proud I am of my girlfriend on her first day as bonafide college professor."

Beca slumped her shoulders, "There's no use fighting you on this is there?"

"Nope."

"Ok…"

Chloe kissed a cheek, "Well, that was easier than I thought."

"I decided to wait and be difficult on my first day of school," Beca retorted. "You know, give you time to prepare for me to be a _major_ pain in the ass that morning."

"So, how is that different from any other morning?" Chloe joked getting a light shove before Beca crossed her arms and scowled. A grumpy morning Beca was absolutely adorable and one of her favorite things in life. Pinching a cheek she bribed, "I'll put a fruit rollup in your lunch if you smile real big for the camera."

"I'd rather touch your boobs," Beca deadpanned, although she was secretly scheming how she could finagle both because she _loved_ fruit rollups. "You know," her face lit up and Chloe burst out laughing as she wiggled her eyebrows, "for an ass grab, I'll pose and be cute."

Chloe picked up her wine glass and before finishing it off she said, "Oh my god, what have I got myself into."

"You love me…"

"I do…" pushing her chair back Chloe reached for the wine bottle and refilled their glasses. "Ready to eat?" Beca nodded checking her watch. "Me too," she set the bottle aside, "start the grill, I'm gonna need you to be the grill master."

Beca quirked an eyebrow, "What am I getting for my birthday dinner?"

"Steak and jumbo scallop kabobs with roasted vegetables and a cucumber salad in a balsamic vinaigrette dressing," Chloe stated factually and all Beca did was grin.

* * *

The rest of the evening flowed perfectly and Beca seriously never wanted it to end. Chloe was just all kinds of amazing, she's managed to make today a beautiful day, instead of something she dreaded. And as they sit here, lightly swaying in the hammock, watching the sun slowly descend across the lake, Beca can't think of a better way to finish out her birthday.

"It has the capability to track treadmill running." Chloe stated a few minutes later with a soft smile as Beca fiddled with her new GPS running watch on her wrist. "And you can download all your workouts to an app on your phone."

"This is great, my love, thanks," Beca grinned. "You've totally outdone yourself in the present department."

Chloe pecked her girlfriend's lips, "You're more than worth it."

"This has been one of the best birthdays ever," Beca happily sighed. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Chloe smiled, she loved seeing Beca this happy, she loved being the reason behind it. "Can I get you anything else, babe?"

"Nope, I'm perfect," Beca exhaled as a set of fingers trailed along her t-shirt clad abdomen, "although you can keep doing that," she heard a faint giggle as a kiss was pressed to her shoulder. "Preferably, a little bit lower and in tight fast circles on one particular spot."

"Ok," Chloe's hand slid further down and her wrist was quickly grabbed just as her fingertips ducked under the button of her girlfriend's shorts. "What?" she laughed.

"Dude, I was kidding!" Beca's face flushed bright red. "Y-you can't get me off here."

"Why not?"

"Because," lifting her head Beca surveyed the area, "we're outside."

"So what, we're alone…" Chloe teased. "Let me finish what I started earlier."

They were alone that was a fact, a boat hadn't passed by them all night and no one _ever_ wandered this far away from the retreat. They'd been leisurely making out since they settled in the hammock an hour ago and Chloe was under the impression that things were slowly heating up between them again.

"Are you forgetting the fact that you did the exact same thing to me at your beach house? I never stopped you…" Beca's mouth popped open to protest as a blush ran up her cheeks making Chloe widely grin, "So how is that different from right now?"

"I don't know Chlo it just is…" Beca tossed back then bit her lip.

Chloe could see the wheels spinning in Beca's head trying to discern that situation from the present one and ultimately coming up with no way to argue against it. It was cute; Beca's eyebrows were knitted in concentration and the hand that was holding one of her own had its thumb running back and forth along her wrist.

That wrist thing was a new development that appeared one day while they were in a couple's session. Chloe's not even sure Beca realizes she does it half the time, but Chloe likes to think that it helps her girlfriend process her thoughts. This action was different from the nervously or anxiously tapping fingers that Beca also does. Usually when Beca taps her fingers it means she _doesn't_ want to talk about something or is trying to find a way to avoid a particular conversation.

So Chloe likes to think this calming alternative means Beca is really focusing on what she wants to say or do and that's helping center her emotions. Chloe loves the simple action, adores it actually, and never wants it to stop.

"Please," Beca's attention focused back on Chloe, "say you're just fucking with me. My beach house and this place are just different. No one remotely had a chance of seeing us there."

"I _so_ am," Chloe winked with a grin, "but I'm game if you are."

"Hard pass on that," Beca wet her lips, "but I will do this."

Beca's lips captured Chloe's again and they began a slow and downright not suitable for _any_ type of PDA outside of the bedroom type kiss. It surprised Chloe, blew her away, and made her fingers clamp down on Beca's sides to keep herself grounded. Fuck, did it feel good to be this way with her girlfriend again without any worries or fear.

"Well damn," Chloe's head fell back to rest against the hammock with a satisfied smile as Beca released a slow breath. Her heart was beating out of her chest because she wasn't expecting that, "you're an incredible kisser."

"And you're incredibly beautiful," Beca lovingly smiled as Chloe's eyes drifted back open to study her.

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. Sometimes, even after all this time and hundreds of compliments, something as simple as _incredibly beautiful_ spoken with so much sincerity still catches her off guard.

"It's true," using a finger Beca swept a stray stand of hair off Chloe's cheek then trailed it down slowly until it fell away. "Sometimes I don't think you're real and most of the time," her voice was almost a whisper, "well most of the time I can't believe I landed someone as _perfect_ as you. You aren't supposed to happen to people like me…"

Cuddling in closer, Chloe presses a soft kiss to Beca's lips and contemplates how completely wrong Beca's statement is. They are totally supposed to happen, their life stories were destined to cross at some point, and it was inevitable.

Closing her eyes, Chloe rested her cheek on Beca's shoulder, "But I am supposed to happen. _We_ ," she stressed, "are supposed to happen…"

"I know that now," Beca quickly followed up. "If I hadn't have met you in San Francisco, I would've met you someplace else. And…" she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's temple, "and I still would've fallen hard and fast for you."

"You know," Chloe's fingers danced along a shirt clad abdomen and came to rest at Beca's side, "about an hour before you asked me on our first official date," Beca chuckled because they both know they basically dated the whole time they were together, "I talked to this lady who was sitting near us."

"I remember, I saw you guys when I was playing with Giz and Billie," Beca commented.

"Beside the fact that she called you a 'total keeper', which you completely are, and that people cross paths for a reason," tilting her head Chloe pressed a soft kiss to Beca's jaw, "she also told me _exactly_ what I needed to hear and I'll never forget it…Don't let my past and the hearts that didn't love me, keep me from the future and the ones who will."

Beca took Chloe's hand and threaded their fingers together, "Do you think that changed your decision to go on that date with me?"

Tilting her head up Chloe connected their eyes and smiled, "No, I would've gone out with you regardless," a grin broke out across her loves face. "But I do think it changed how I initially approached us, if that makes any sense."

"Like, you weren't as guarded as you probably would've been?"

Chloe nodded then rested her head back on her girlfriend's shoulder, "I think so…I mean I was still pretty guarded with certain aspects of my life. But with my heart, I wasn't." Beca's foot pushed the ground and made the hammock lightly sway again. "I kinda just let myself fall in love with you, you know?"

"Falling in love with you didn't really take me by surprise, but it was beautiful to experience. Hell, it was more beautiful than any music I could ever write." Chloe could hear the smile in Beca's voice.

"And more beautiful than any picture I could paint…"

They were quiet again and Beca kept dreading the fact that even as they talked about something so beautiful, that her mind always seemed to wander to the inevitable confession she has to make. She's dreading telling Chloe that she needs to leave tomorrow and ruining their otherwise perfect day and evening. Except she knows that if she doesn't say something tonight then tomorrow they _will_ end up in another fight, a fight where they'll probably say things they don't mean, and she'll still have to leave feeling even more guilty than she does now.

The sun was slowly sinking and Beca just watched the rays play off the lake. It makes her wish she was as brilliant a photographer and artist as Chloe. Chloe's probably taken a thousand pictures of the setting sun since they've been here and it was always done under the excuse that each day is different and she doesn't want to miss how the clouds or a boat or even raining affects a picture. It's a unique perspective on things and had Chloe never said anything, Beca would've continued to look at every sunset the same regardless of the subtle difference that naturally occur. Now, she really sees how beautiful each day is and she loves Chloe even more for opening her eyes to that.

"You seem really calm and relaxed babe," Chloe's soothing voice startled Beca, "I like you like this."

For all practical purposes, Beca had been quiet for so long that she thought Chloe might have dozed off. And judging by the light raspiness in Chloe's voice, it seems like her girlfriend was close to it.

"I'm like this whenever you're around. Something about you Chloe Beale…" Beca quietly said. "I like how you make me feel."

"I equate it to being with the one you love…"

"And I do love you," Beca's hand lightly caressed her girlfriend's thigh as her eyes remained trained on the lake and she momentarily allowed herself to forget about what she needed to say. "Plus, its peaceful here and I don't know…" she let out a slow breath, "it's someplace I can see myself wanting to come back to."

"I wish your beach house or a place like this weren't six hour drives away," Chloe wistfully said. "I mean I love San Francisco, but sometimes you just want to escape the city."

Beca fully agreed because she now sees the value of taking time for herself away from everything.

Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek, "Besides going on dates and our daily lives, we should probably make it a habit of getting away just the two of us…Aubrey and Jesse do it all the time. He says it helps them stay connected and I used to laugh at how coupley he sounded but now I see the validity…" She scratched the side of her head and let out a small laugh, "Damn, I've learned so much being with you."

Chloe brightly smiled, "Me too. I don't even know if I want to call my past relationships, relationships anymore, because they never felt like what you and I have."

"Granted, I never had a serious girlfriend before you and I'm fully convinced you're it for me, but I totally get what you're saying." At that Chloe gave Beca another one of those brilliant heart stopping smiles that she fell in love with. "I know I say that a lot, but I don't want anyone else. I only want _you_ and I want to experience life and go places with only _you_ Chlo. Even if it's just a weekend in Napa or an extended trip to Thailand…"

Carefully shifting her body so that the hammock didn't swing, Chloe positioned herself so she could rest her head in Beca's lap. Well, it was more like resting her head on Beca's stomach, but it was perfect because she could see her loves face. She saw that genuine smile and loving eyes, because it was projecting everything she felt from Beca's words.

"That's pretty impressive you could maneuver without flipping us," Beca laughed.

"See, I have skills you don't even know about," a finger traced the bridge of Chloe's nose then down over her lips before resting lightly on her neck. The action made her smile adoringly. "Was that ok?" Her words were tentative because she didn't really ask before she made her move, but those grey-blue eyes shining down at her with so much love gave her all the answer she needed. "So, Thailand will be our next adventure huh?"

A shy grin broke out across Beca's face, "I mean, yeah if you want to. I like Thai food and I've been doing research and it seems pretty cool. I know you've probably been there already, but…"

"Bec," Chloe cut in gently poking her girlfriend's stomach, "I haven't been there yet…"

"No?" The curious grin made Chloe's heart flutter.

"Nope," Chloe shook her head. "I had planned on it after Vietnam, but I ended up in Malaysia instead. Then I worked my way to Singapore and eventually island hopping through Indonesia."

"And that's how you ended up in Australia?"

"Yeah, I flew from Singapore to Jakarta," Chloe thought for a few seconds, "Then took buses and trains until I got to Bali. From there, it was boats down and around," she drew a map on Beca's stomach, "a few islands until I ended up in Bali again, because it was so beautiful. FYI," her fingers danced along, "that's a totally romantic honeymoon location."

Beca just laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," Chloe grinned. "After that, it was an easy four hour plane ride to Perth."

"Your adventure streak kinda scares the shit out of me, but it also makes me want to jump right in beside you and go too," Chloe's love for all things travel, even talking about small details like this, just made Beca want to experience things even more with her girlfriend. "So, like is Thailand a yes for our next adventure together then?"

Taking the hand from her neck, Chloe pressed a soft kiss to it then laced their fingers together.

"Absolutely! I'm actually dying to go to this elephant sanctuary and there are some amazing beach resorts. We can explore so much together," Chloe grinned. "But we totally have to backpack it in Thailand, if you can handle that?" She bit her lip in anticipation.

"I'm not sure what that means, but think I can, as long as said beach resort is five star and we spend at least a week there," Beca didn't need to mention how desperate she was to see her girlfriend in a bikini drinking some fancy drink on a lounge chair next to the ocean. "Other than that I'm at your mercy and will proudly stay wherever you think is best. But nothing totally sketch please."

"You got it!" Chloe gave a thumbs up. "And with me being a journalist, I can work pretty much anywhere that has wifi," she excitedly added. "My boss at The Chronicle even said that."

The more Chloe learned about her new job, the more she grew to love it. Yeah, she was part of the arts and entertainment division and it was focused around what was happening in the Bay Area, but with the music aspect she could highlight pretty much anything. Her new boss basically gave her free reign, saying he wanted something fresh and fun and she had some awesome ideas for music themed articles every time they got published, which as of right now was only Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. However, Thursday is when they officially got a whole section of the paper and she got a couple of _pages_ , instead of just a couple of sections.

So Chloe had been toying with the idea of using part of her assigned pages in the Thursday edition for slipping in a ' _Travel To Music_ ' section. Basically, it was about how to see the world differently by adding a musical playlist as the travel companion. It was something she'd always done while solo traveling that entire year and it gave a unique perspective to the world. She'd obviously throw world travel in, but she also wants to make it relatable to the everyday person who can't just drop everything and make an extended trip to Thailand. So incorporating music into small local road trips and areas around town, to a hiking adventure or even a spontaneous weekend getaway to wander down 5th Avenue in New York City on a winter afternoon, everything was fair game. It was going to be an amazing way to highlight things she loves; music, travel and photography. And she also can't wait to drag Beca along.

"So, no time restraints?"

"None that I can see, I just need to make sure I give him a heads up if I leave town, that's all he asked," Chloe smiled. "I mean with this job I mainly work from home anyway, I knew that up front. I still plan on going in a couple days a week, just cause that's me, but it's not mandatory. It's a pretty laidback environment."

"Well ok then," Beca laughed, she loved Chloe's excitement for this job and she loved that it would give them the opportunity to spend more time together. "We can do Thailand no sweat then, how's a month sound?"

Lifting a finger, Chloe tapped Beca's nose with a wide grin, "Sold! You don't know how excited I am about this. Oh," she exclaimed snapping her fingers, "do you know how to scuba dive?"

"Chlo, are you really asking me that?" Beca deadpanned and got a light slap to her stomach. "You're talking to the person who never kayaked or hiked before they met you, but now loves it and just asked you to go to Thailand with them for a _month_. In what world do you think _I_ scuba dive?"

"You're right, but we'll need to get you certified before then, Thailand has some awesome scuba diving locations. The course is super easy and takes like a weekend…" Chloe excitedly squealed. "In fact, we'll go to your place in Malibu on your spring break Professor Mitchell and do it then. You'll be a pro in no time."

"Is scuba diving another one of your hidden skills?" Beca laughed.

"Oh totes, I took a class in college and have been doing it ever since," Chloe proudly stated making Beca laugh harder. "In the Philippines, I got my advanced certification and since then, I've logged tons of dives, some even at night!"

"You are crazy, but god I love it…" Dipping her head, Beca gave another easy kiss and fingernails lightly scrapped the back of her neck. She wasn't keen on the whole breathing underwater thing and the possibility of confronting hammerhead sharks, but if Chloe got this amped up about it, she'd pretty much try anything. Pulling back, she grinned as she brushed the pad of her thumb along Chloe's bottom lip, "Why aren't you a travel journalist my love? You're so passionate about it."

At this Chloe bit her lip then shrugged, "I've actually thought a lot about it. You know I keep a journal and draw about all my travel adventures," Beca nodded. "So it's not like it would take that much to switch gears away from music, but I don't know. Something about the world of music just makes me want to write. While travel, makes me want to paint and take pictures. I think writing full time about it instead of music would dampen the way I experience travel. Plus," she let out a breath and smiled, "I want it to be something we can share and not have to pause our adventures because I have to work or take notes."

"I wouldn't mind, but I get it," Beca said.

Chloe's eyes fluttered as fingers softly traced her collarbone over her t-shirt, "Plus, music gives me you."

"You always have me," Beca moved her fingers to rest on her girlfriend's stomach. "So when did you want to go to Thailand?"

"Probably after you're done teaching for the semester," Chloe pressed her lips against Beca's arm, "but let's focus on our upcoming trip first. After that we can hash out our next trip details."

"I can work with that," Beca quietly said.

Closing her eyes, Chloe nuzzled her face against Beca's stomach with a soft sigh. Once again Beca was left in utter amazement that this person, this absolutely gorgeous and caring and fun loving person, was all hers in every single way.

Beca's not sure how long she spent just pushing her foot to gently rock their hammock, but her eyes never left her girlfriend's face and she wore a warm smile the entire time. She wants more nights like this and she wants Chloe for the rest of her life. They aren't remotely ready for marriage yet, but it's _definitely_ in their future, she can feel it.

But as Beca sits here in this beautiful moment, her world came crashing down again because she knows she couldn't prolong her news any longer.

"Hey Chlo," Beca's voice wavered slightly and bright blue eyes cracked open to give a lazy smile up at her making her heart melt.

"Yeah babe?" Chloe's voice sounded drowsy and like she was completely comfortable and ready for bed. "Mmmm, you're super comfy," to emphasize her point she wiggled her head, "you're gonna make me fall asleep before I get to finish what I started earlier this afternoon…And we're _definitely_ finishing, I just need a little nap first."

Beca snorted out a laugh, "Oh yeah?"

Chloe nodded as her eyes drifted shut again and Beca thought it was entirely too cute.

"Yep," fingers lightly combed through Chloe's hair and she sighed, "I've been in a perpetual state of horniness since that damn timer on my phone went off."

Beca just laughed loud. It was amazing how easily Chloe could take her mind off of everything with one single sentence. It was a unique talent that Chloe had and it has proved to be a valuable asset at the best times. Admittedly this time, it was all about sex, but hey it was still true. She would be lying if she hadn't thought about what happened a few hours ago at least a thousand times.

"I mean fuck…" Chloe let out a long stream of air, "just laying here I've thought about jumping you, but I don't want to risk flipping this thing and breaking your arm right before your important recording session in London…" a hand worked its way along her abdomen. "But, I'm not gonna lie, I really _need_ to have sex Bec."

"Yeah same…" Beca bit her lip and held back a frustrated sigh. "But…"

"No buts…bedroom in fifteen minutes…"

It would be so easy to take that offer up, but she couldn't do that to Chloe. Chloe needed the truth and they needed to talk about it now and not make it seem like she'd just taken advantage of the situation.

"Listen, my love," Beca stilled her own wandering hands, "we can continue this in a few minutes, but first I need to talk about the London trip…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> I'll update again on Wednesday or Thursday and then this fan fic site will be up to date with the other fan fic site this is posted on....Oh and I have the final chapter, which will be 18, at my lovely beta sugarlandaddicts and I'll post it here on the same day I post on the other site!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Next Afternoon…**

Bouncing her crossed legs, Chloe patiently waited for Dr. Worthington in his office. He was running late, something about a last minute important phone call, but that wasn't what she was nervous about. This was supposed to be one of their last _couple's session_ s and well the other half of her heart left for San Francisco forty-five minutes ago.

They'd had somewhat of a mild disagreement last night. Chloe hesitates to call it anything other than a disagreement because neither of them had raised their voices, thrown insults, or accused the other of anything. It was quite the opposite really, they were calm and talked things out like mature adults in a committed relationship are supposed to. There was still a little bit of lingering unresolved tension resulting from her wanting Beca to stay and Beca needing to leave, but that was it. She'd been a little intense and scared and she honestly wished she would've handled her reaction to the whole situation better.

It was easy to see that Beca didn't want to leave, but Chloe still felt let down. They'd gone through so many highs and lows over the course of the retreat and had come out the other side stronger. But leaving _six days_ before the end of such a major accomplishment in their relationship, well it left her blindsided. In the end she opted to stay, because she needed to finish what she started, but sitting here now makes her feel like she totally drew the short straw and made a huge mistake.

The door opened and Chloe's gaze shifted from the floor to smile at Dr. Worthington.

"Miss Beale," Dr. Worthington greeted after shutting the door, "it's always a pleasure to see your smiling face." Making his way to a chair he returned the smile as he sat, "How are you today?"

"Ok," Chloe rubbed her hands on her knees, "and thanks for moving yesterday's session to today so we could celebrate Beca's birthday. I just wanted to give her a relaxing day."

"Not a problem, my wife and I used the opportunity to take the dog for an afternoon hike." Opening his notebook, Dr. Worthington wrote the date at the top of the page, "And how was Beca yesterday."

"Distant in the morning," Chloe folded her hands in her lap, "but as the day went on she worked really hard to not get stuck in that funk. She talked a lot about her mom and I think that helped things."

"The first significant life event or holiday after really starting a process like this is always the hardest."

Chloe thought for a second then agreed, "I basically told her that too."

"Did it affect her sleeping?"

"She had a few sleepless nights, the worst being on her birthday, but I got up with her and we talked. It was almost like that was the major turning point that she needed," Chloe related honestly knowing Beca wouldn't be upset with anything they were discussing.

Dr. Worthington looked up from his notebook, "Kind of like you at your family's grave?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, exactly like that."

"How was she on the days leading up to her birthday?"

"I think she did a lot of internal contemplation," Dr. Worthington didn't say a word, indicating he wanted Chloe to think deeper. "Like I could tell when she was sad or frustrated, but then she'd go for runs or she'd take Gizmo for a walk and she'd always come back home the smiling and happy Beca that I love seeing."

"Was she hiding her grief from you?" Dr. Worthington simply asked and he got a quick no as a response. "Then why do you think she leaves?"

Chloe feels like those random times Beca would be gone was just a way to work her mind around her feelings. Beca found a weird sense of solitude and peace in the quietness of a hike, she'd told Chloe that, and Chloe knew that sometimes talking wouldn't always be the solution that Beca needed. Beca had always been a very quiet and thoughtful person, except now instead of locking herself away in a bedroom or studio to work, Beca wandered. However, the time away never worried Chloe because Beca always came back recharged and in a much better headspace.

"Honestly, I think she's learned to channel her feelings and emotions in healthy ways," Chloe eventually said and Dr. Worthington smiled knowingly as he scribbled away in his notebook. "Before, she'd dive into music and producing to distract herself from her problems. The success and fame she'd created were just byproducts, something she never wanted, but they also became…"

"Easily accessible excuses that could be used to distract herself from her real life problems?" Dr. Worthington questioned, knowing exactly where Chloe's train of thought was going.

"Yeah," nodding Chloe smiled, he took the words right out of her mouth, much more eloquently of course. "I don't think she looks at it that way anymore, I think she sees how damaging living that way was. So, she's teaching herself to deal with it now rather than later."

"That's quite remarkable for such a short amount of time don't you think?"

Chloe couldn't agree more, "Well she's a quick learner."

Dr. Worthington was quick to deny that, "No, it has nothing to do with her ability to learn new things. It's because she _wants_ to change and she _wants_ to put in the effort to be better for herself and for you."

Over the years, Dr. Worthington had met countless individuals and couples who were only going through the motions. But then there were others, like Beca and Chloe, who really wanted to succeed and put the time and effort into making it happen. Things like therapy and a retreat only work if the people involved openly acknowledge that _they_ want to better for themselves and their relationships. And he saw that from day one with them.

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, "And I see striking similarities in myself too. But I'll admit, I wouldn't be this far along in the process if I didn't have her."

Another proud smile stretched across Dr. Worthington's face, "And she's said that _exact_ same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely." Setting his pen down, Dr. Worthington thoughtfully spoke, "She actually gives you a lot of credit for where she's at today."

Chloe's heart fluttered, "And she's totally changed my life too, I wouldn't know what to do without her…but then again so have you."

"Oh it's not me," Dr. Worthington placed a hand against his chest, "I'm just a third party observer asking the questions that make you see things from a different perspective and offer different ways of thinking." He folded his hands in his lap, "You two have done _all_ the work and you've done it together. You look out and take care of each other."

"I've always wanted to take care of her, to take care of anyone really, and be loved for it, but that definition has changed for me now too."

"How so?"

Chloe took a few seconds to collect her thoughts then thoughtfully spoke, "Making sure she eats and sleeps or even doing her laundry isn't what that means to me anymore. I mean that's part of it, but beyond that and the physical part of our relationship," Chloe's face flushed as Dr. Worthington just continued to sit quietly, "emotionally taking care of each other plays just as big a role as all that other stuff. And I can see that we were only doing things halfway before. Now we're totally in it."

"And what else has that taught you?"

Chloe's mind flashed to the other night when she was talking about her sister's last birthday. Telling that one story and explaining how it tortured her for so long, but now how she uses it as motivation, seemed to help Beca more than a hug or kiss ever could. But after that simple talk, Chloe found that she felt lighter in a new and unexpected way.

"That using examples from my past to help her get through a tough time…well that kinda helps me too, you know?" Chloe looked up at the ceiling and shrugged, "Like, she faces one thing and I face another, yet their connected somehow and we both benefit."

"And that's healthy communication…" Dr. Worthington said praise flooding his voice, it took a while to get here, but that's not the point, they made it. "You're not just putting a bandage over what's wrong anymore, you're working through it together," Chloe's eyes fixated back on him. "You're honest with each other, you use compromise instead of conflict, you don't lie or consciously omit things, but most of all, you listen."

Chloe let out a relieved breath, "It hasn't always been easy."

"I never said it would be," Dr. Worthington laughed and so did Chloe, "life isn't easy."

"Understatement of the year," Chloe grinned and Dr. Worthington just continued to chuckle.

"My methods aren't traditional," Chloe knew that was true, it was why she liked Dr. Worthington, it was exactly what she needed. "I look at each person, each couple, and figure out what they need both separately and together and then expand from there. It's part of the reason why I keep such meticulous notes."

"I like that…I also like how you link the similarities in our past, I think it's helped me and us immensely," Chloe fiddled with her watch because she was missing the hand she usually holds.

"I put a strong emphasis on that because it is central to who you are. But I also intentionally pushed you two harder than normal couples while you've been here…" He paused, hoping Chloe had picked up on that fact. "All those things I pushed you on I knew were trigger points, they are for every couple, but they're also 'make or break you'," he used air quotes, "type of situations. Couples either bond and push back or they ignore it and keep pretending things are ok."

Chloe hadn't realized it, but thinking back over the past month she can say he did all that, "And we definitely bonded."

"Very much so," Dr. Worthington grinned. "But I took it a step further, I kept applying pressure, particularly in the physical intimacy department." Chloe just nodded in a way that said she understood. "It was a sensitive spot for you two, but I kept jabbing," he poked his finger in the air, "because I wanted you to quit listening to me and figure out for yourselves that it was a non issue. In the grand scheme of things, it was a lesson on how to handle Beca's notoriety. Because if you can handle me nitpicking on a nonexistent issue face to face, then when you see something stupid in a tabloid or you hear a ridiculous rumor," his hand shot up when Chloe's mouth popped open, "you'll be able to easily brush it off, just like you brushed me and my incessant questions and demands to talk about it off."

"That's so sneaky," a grin formed on Chloe's face, "yet actually genius."

"I get it right every once in a while," Dr. Worthington laughed.

There is going to be more outside pressure on them then a regular couple, so that's why Dr. Worthington altered how he handled them and pushed them to work harder together.

Using the physical intimacy part of their relationship was always the logical choice. He never told them, but he actually agreed with the 'ground rules' they'd set and their decision to not jump back into a sexual relationship without first establishing a better sense trust and openness. But he flipped the tables and simply did it to ignite a reaction that would force them to talk more and work their way around things together. Of course, he manufactured it in a way that made it look like it was all they discussed, but in the end it got the reaction he was going for.

After that he saw how things really changed for them, they became a functioning team again. And he's confident that if they continue down the path they've started that they'll be one of his best success stories.

"Would you like to know something I've noticed about you two? It's something so incredibly simple," Dr. Worthington said with a smile, "and it happens so gradually that most couples don't even realize they're doing it."

"Is it the fact that we smile at each other constantly?" Chloe asked because that was one thing she catches herself doing, even when she's just thinking about Beca.

"Well, that's part of it." Closing his notebook, Dr. Worthington set it on the table next to him, because he wanted the next subject he segued into to come off casual, even though he was aiming for a very specific reaction. "Think back to the first time you two were in my office, how were you sitting?"

"I was here," Chloe placed her hand on the couch then pointed to the identical one across from her, "and Beca was there."

Dr. Worthington nodded, "And you remained that way the entire first week you were here. Then suddenly," he snapped his fingers, "you two were sitting on the same couch, although at opposite ends with about," he stretched his arms out wide, "this much room between you."

It was more like a foot, but regardless Chloe grinned at the point Dr. Worthington was making.

"But then a hand drifted closer," Dr. Worthington can very fondly remember Beca making that move when Chloe was talking about her sister, "and from there you evolved to holding hands and the more you held hands the closer you gravitated towards each other."

"Until eventually we were sitting side by side?" Chloe questioned and Dr. Worthington gave a bright smile.

"The last time she was here," Dr. Worthington pointed to other couch, "she had her arm stretched out along the back of the couch and you were leaning into her side with your hand resting on her leg." Dr. Worthington paused to choose his next words, "It looked so natural, like you two had sat that way a hundred times, and like there was never anything wrong between you."

Dr. Worthington purposely makes notes on couples body language and seating positions during every session. It helps him gauge the progress that's being made and because even when people don't tell the truth, body language never lies.

"It's just," Chloe smiled, "I've always been a very touchy-feely person," she firmly believes it has a lot to do with not getting much physical affection as a kid, "and being close to her, grounds me. She's got this great silent strength and supporter attribute and I can't help but reach out for her and that."

There was an unusually weird lull in their conversation where Dr. Worthington just regarded Chloe with questioning eyes. For the first time, in a long time, she felt just the slightest bit nervous in front of the usually very warm man. He'd set his notebook aside a few minutes ago and to her it seemed like the idle chitchat they'd been having was just meant to pass the time until Beca got here.

Tucking her foot under her leg, Chloe softly spoke, "She's not coming, if that's what you're waiting for."

"I know," Dr. Worthington plainly stated, "I spoke to her earlier on the phone," which was true, it was the whole reason he was late. "She apologized for missing today and for leaving the retreat early."

"Did she at least try to sound sympathetic to you?" Chloe didn't mean for that to sound so harsh, because she really _wasn't_ angry. "Sorry, that came off really callus."

"It sounds like she didn't apologize to you…"

That was a loaded statement and Chloe knew it. He was fishing for information and it was pretty clear that he already had Beca's side of the story.

"No, she did, she apologized all night and all morning." Chloe slumped against the couch.

Overall, Beca's birthday had been great and it wasn't until hours later when they were casually swinging in the hammock, just leisurely kissing and talking, when Beca broke the news that totally blindsided her.

Chloe could tell by Beca's tone, as she relayed the conversation she had with Emily, that she didn't like what was happening. Beca hadn't kept any details from her and Beca even allowed her to ask as many questions as she needed, hell Chloe even saw the PDF copy of the contract Beca signed stating how the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra basically held all the cards when it came to their schedule. Beca really had no choice, she had to go, but the abrupt departure still hurt.

"I feel like there's a but coming on…"

"But…" Chloe's fingers drummed the arm of the couch. "I might have come off as upset with her, but I wasn't upset, she might have thought I was, but I wasn't."

Dr. Worthington reached for his notebook again, "How did you feel?"

"I don't know…" closing her eyes Chloe thought about everything she felt last night and this morning. Opening them again she simply shrugged, "I guess scared would be the best word to describe it."

"Do you think you're scared because you don't think you'll be able to finish this without her?"

"Yeah…" Chloe's eyes dropped to the floor and she felt like crying again, just like she did when Beca's SUV was no longer in sight. "I'm dreading having a tough day and only being able to see her over Skype or talk to her about it on the phone. And I know I shouldn't be this way, because I know there will be times in our life where we'll have to be separated because of our jobs. I know I sound pathetic…"

"You don't…" Dr. Worthington quietly reassured as he reached for his notebook again. "The first separation after going through something as intense as what you two have, will be hard. It'd be hard on anyone and it's ok to feel that way."

"I was just blindsided that she had to leave and then when she left it was really _real_ ," Chloe wiped under her eyes. "I was alone again and I don't think I was ready to handle that," her voice cracked at the end.

"I think you are," Dr. Worthington felt like he had Chloe's attention again with how quickly she focused back in on him. "Did you ever think that maybe she has similar feelings, but was trying to be strong for _you_?" Chloe just gave half a shrug and he knew she'd been so focused on herself and Beca leaving that she hadn't given that much thought. "She was scared of leaving too, she freely admitted that."

"Really?"

"I want you to look at things from her perspective for a few minutes," Dr. Worthington flipped back a few pages in his notebook to the notes he'd taken while on the phone with Beca. "She's come a long way emotionally since she started here."

"Well it's not just here," Chloe corrected. "She started earlier in the summer when she decided to take a break from work and to get help for her mom's death."

Dr. Worthington nodded, that's exactly the response he'd been looking for, "And what was her reasoning for doing that?"

"In her words?" Chloe asked and he nodded. "To quit walking the thin line between ok and not ok, which I get," she said reflecting back on how much that statement also described her life, "I get it more than anybody because I had been doing the same thing for years."

Chloe remembers the moment they were at the Outside Lands Music Festival and Beca told her that. She hadn't seen it then, but she knows now just how hard Beca struggled making the decision to put her career on hold and work on herself. The strange thing was, she saw the same kind of internal struggle in Beca's eyes last night when they were talking. And that's when it dawned on Chloe.

"Do you think she's scared that she'll fall back into that scenario again?" Chloe asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes absolutely, and I think to a certain extent you're scared something similar will happen if you leave." Things were starting to come together and Dr. Worthington was satisfied with the progress they were making. "You know sometimes we become very comfortable in the bubbles we create around ourselves."

Looking out the window, Chloe lightly laughed at how ironic that statement was. Beca had said something similar yesterday, in a totally different context of course, but still very relatable.

"You know, I gave her a Kindle for her birthday." Turning back to Dr. Worthington, Chloe couldn't help but smile because they both were _very_ aware of Beca's love for books. "For as tech savvy as she is, I was always surprised she lugged around printed books, it was something she was comfortable with. But now it's like I opened this whole new world to her. She even said she'd been living in a bubble."

"We're all set in our ways until an outsider," picking up his pen, Dr. Worthington gave a subtle stabbing motion, "bursts that bubble."

Chloe rested her head against the back of the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I've created a bubble here," she didn't even need to look at Dr. Worthington to know how true that statement was. "This is like my safe zone away from the outside world."

"Precisely," Dr. Worthington's voice was gentle, "and Beca said pretty much the same thing."

Lifting her head, Chloe frowned staring at the coffee table, "So, I'm afraid to bust out of the bubble, while Beca had no choice?"

"In essence yes, but you have nothing to worry about," Dr. Worthington easily corrected. "Everyone that comes here, regardless of their length of stay, experiences the 'bubble'," he used air quotes. "The biggest question I get asked is, how will life be different after I leave?"

It was common for most people, in Beca and Chloe's situation, to worry how they will be able to function once life in the real world kicks back in. Life here becomes routine and comfortable and in the blink of an eye that normalcy becomes disrupted. Beca and Chloe's world just got rocked a little sooner, which is very much a real world type of situation.

"We may not always understand why things happen, higher powers or whatever you want to call them," Dr. Worthington continued without interruption, "sometimes want to test us when we least expect it. Today you drew the unlucky short straw."

"Ok, wow," crossing her legs, Chloe was pretty convinced that Dr. Worthington was also a mind reader, "I was totally thinking that before you came in."

Dr. Worthington just laughed, "Does that make you feel lost?"

"Completely."

"Now just imagine how she feels…She didn't leave you simply because she wanted to go home. She left because she _had_ to, that was her short straw." Dr. Worthington began tying everything together. "For the first time in months, for the first time since she's gotten her _shit_ together," they both chuckled at the classic Beca reference, "and for the first time since she met and fell in love with you, she's about undertake something that in her mind," he tapped the side of his head, "is bigger than anything she's ever done before." And he means that in multiple ways too. "This isn't about a song, songs and music are easy for her. No, this is about stepping back into a world that puts her face to face with everything she's been dealing with since the day she decided to take a break and get help."

"Kinda like how my trip back to Roswell was," Chloe questioned.

"Yes, it's exactly like that," Dr. Worthington stated but decided to go bolder and tap into another sensitive topic to get his point across, "But what was the _one_ thing that got you through your time in Roswell?"

"Beca…"

"Who was the _one_ person you needed even though you never asked them to come with you?"

"Beca…"

"Did she ask you to go with her today?"

Chloe diverted her eyes and blankly stared down at her fingers, "No, not outright."

"So she didn't ask you and you didn't ask her to go with you to Roswell right?" Dr. Worthington questioned and Chloe simply shook her head without looking up. "You didn't even tell her where you were going, but you did give her _something_ , I mean she found you even though you were barely speaking."

At the time, Chloe had rationalized that she was so frazzled that she forgot to toss the piece of paper she'd been jotting down hotels on in the trash. Except now, after talking with Dr. Worthington and reflecting back on everything that happened, she knows she left it out and barely visible on purpose. Stacie was staying at her house and was friends with Beca, close friends, and deep down Chloe knew the taller girl would do whatever it took to help Beca, even if it meant doing some low level snooping. And snooping is exactly what Stacie did, because Beca came to her when she needed it most.

"Yes, she did." Chloe knew where this was going and she can't _believe_ how stupid she was last night.

"She came to you even though you were arguing."

"Yes."

Closing his notebook Dr. Worthington set it aside and sat up straighter, "Were you arguing today?"

Chloe's eyes shot to his, "No. We talked about it and she was disappointed when I said I wanted to stay and finish. But she said understood."

"But…" Dr. Worthington rolled his hands again, encouraging her to think deeper.

Feeling guilty, Chloe closed her eyes and slumped in her seat, "But she needs me, she needs me now more than ever, even though she never said anything."

Dr. Worthington pressed his hands together under his chin, "She does…"

"She probably thinks she can do it on her own, just like I thought I could when I went to Roswell. But it turns out I couldn't…Fuck, I'm such an asshole for not seeing how scared she probably is." Chloe cringed and opened her eyes, "Sorry…" Dr. Worthington just smiled, "but I really am," she smacked the arm of the couch.

Sitting back in his chair, Dr. Worthington analyzed the breakthrough. Chloe had rationalized it herself, came to a conclusion, and now he was just waiting to see how she deals with it.

"We all have our _asshole_ moments," Dr. Worthington joked making them both chuckle. "But it's how we recover from them that can either make us a shining star in someone's life or just another asshole…So how are you," he used one finger and pointed directly at Chloe, "going to be Beca Mitchell's shining star?"

* * *

**One day later…**

Clutching her phone in her left hand, Beca stared out the window as Cynthia Rose exited the 101 and followed the signs to the San Francisco Executive Airport. The last two days had blurred into one long exhausting day and she was looking forward to the downtime on the flight and maybe catching a long nap. She hadn't slept more than a couple hours since she left Chloe and it wasn't because her mind was fixated on her mom's death. It was simply because she missed Chloe and hated how she kind of just up and left.

Chloe had been upset, maybe even a little mad, but they surprisingly hadn't fought. Disagreed yes, but fought no. Except, they hadn't really talked since she left and Beca knows that's mainly her fault. Although she'd been super busy with last minute errands for her and Gizmo and she squeezed in couple of final run throughs of the Skyfall song, she hadn't ghosted her girlfriend. They'd exchanged texts all day and surprisingly Chloe seemed to be ok with everything. Chloe had even sent twenty, yes Beca counted, kissy face emojis after she sent a frowning selfie as she ate dinner in the Aubrey's deli alone.

But then Chloe missed her Skype call last night and Beca feared that maybe something had changed. Except she knew _that_ was a stupid assumption when at two in the morning her attention shifted from the book she was reading to an apology text from Chloe. It was simple, Chloe had gone to dinner with Dr. Worthington and his wife and she lost track of time once she got home. And just to reiterate how sad Chloe was, she sent a selfie of her and Billie snuggled up together playfully pouting. It was captioned 'devastatingly missing our favorite snuggle buddy' and was followed by only fourteen kissy face emojis this time. All Beca could do was laugh as she typed out a reply and add her own brand of emojis at the end.

Sure Beca wanted Chloe by her side, needed it really, more than she'd ever tell anyone. She was scared to be doing this alone without her biggest supporter, without her heart. But that pales in comparison to how hard Chloe had worked to get this far. And it was just as important to Beca that Chloe finished what she started as it was for Chloe.

Beca's never been nervous about a recording or producing gig before, but she is today and it's on a whole new level. For the first time, she'll be faced with just about everything she spent so long trying to push away and she's not exactly sure how she's going to react. And what she needed, fuck what she _missed_ more than Chloe's voice, was Chloe's entire calming presence. A single touch or a look from across the room, hell Chloe just sitting in the same room, can ground her better than anything else on the planet. She needs that now more than ever and she was stupid to not have said something.

"Hey Beca," Cynthia Rose called from the driver's seat and they connected eyes in the rearview mirror. "We're about five miles out from the airport."

"Ok thanks," Beca glanced down at her phone then snapped it back up after hearing a chuckle. "What?"

"You know, staring at it like that won't make it ring right?"

Beca just rolled her eyes, "Whatever dude…"

Cynthia Rose rolled the SUV to a stop at a red light, turning slightly in her seat she said, "It's ok to miss her."

Placing her elbow against the door, Beca rested her forehead against her palm and closed her eyes.

"I really need her right now," Beca exhaled, "you have no idea."

Reaching behind her, Cynthia Rose smacked her friend's leg, making eyes shoot open, "Then why didn't you tell her that B?"

"It's not that simple…" An eyebrow shot up making Beca scoff and turn to look back out the window. "Hey, I thought we were stopping there," she tilted her chin at the Lunardi's Gourmet Market, "so I could grab a salad for the flight?"

The light flipped to green and Cynthia Rose turned back to the front and accelerated. Beca was being stubborn and refusing to admit that she should've asked Chloe to come with her. Cynthia Rose wasn't going to push it though, because there was no way to win an argument with Beca when she hadn't slept much and her leg was bouncing like crazy.

"We were, but _someone_ ," a finger pointed at Beca over the driver seat headrest, "was late and then made me drive them to Sightglass Coffee for their caffeine fix."

"Hey," holding up both hands Beca fought back a smile, Cynthia Rose could always brighten her day by giving shit right back, "I can't help that I don't like tea and they serve a lot of it in London. I needed one last _good_ cup of coffee before I left."

Cynthia Rose lifted her paper cup, "Thanks again, by the way!"

"No problem dude," Beca grinned, then narrowed her eyes, "however that doesn't solve my food problem."

"Don't worry B, I got you taken care of, because lord knows I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Chloe's wrath if she found out it was my fault that _you_ didn't get to eat," Cynthia Rose said flipping on the right turn signal. "She'll text me at some point today and ask me. She's done it before."

Beca threw her head back and laughed because she's also been on the receiving end of Chloe Beale's wrath and knows exactly what that's like.

"Dude, she's so fucking hot when she's all assertive and shit," Cynthia Rose smirked in the rearview mirror as Beca ran her fingers through her hair. "Who am I kidding," dropping her hand she winked, making Cynthia Rose bust up laughing, "she's just so fucking hot in general."

Cynthia Rose wiggled her eyebrows, "Hotter than Stacie? Cause damn," she lowly whistled, "she's fine."

"Stacie's hot, not my type, but still hot…but Chloe," playfully wiping the sweat off her brow, Beca took in a steadying breath, "Chloe's on like a whole other planet. And her brain and talent is just as sexy as her body."

"You just can't keep that love struck grin off your face talking about her, can you?"

"Because she's the love of my fucking life."

"Girl," Cynthia Rose slapped the steering wheel, "you've got it so bad."

"This is the happiest I've ever been," Beca answered in awe as she reached for her coffee cup. "All that proverbial love shit I could say," she took a quick sip, "I won't, cause it won't do what I feel for her justice."

"Then why do you still seem so tense." All Beca did was very pointedly raise an eyebrow and stare into the rearview mirror making Cynthia Rose choke on air, "N-no shit, how long?"

"To long…"

"Seriously?" Beca just nodded, then shrugged it off. "Not even on your birthday?"

Beca's face flushed at the memory, "Close but no cigar."

"Damn, girl you need to get laaaaaiiiiid," Cynthia Rose dragged out.

"Fuck, that's the _least_ of my worries right now CR," Cynthia Rose flashed a knowing grin in the rearview mirror and Beca couldn't help but laugh. "But on a totally unrelated note, yes, yes I do."

Talking with Cynthia Rose was always fun, they could give each other so much shit about everything and never have to worry about the consequences. But overall Cynthia Rose was just a solid sounding board. She was someone who was far enough removed from the likes of Aubrey and Jesse that her opinions weren't influenced by them and sometimes that's what Beca needed.

Yet, Cynthia Rose was also the person Beca did the most 'guy talking' with. Jesse, of course, was her best friend, but sometimes his hopeless romantic tendencies got in the way of any advice he might give. Plus, Beca was always a little frightened about what he might blab to Aubrey. And the last thing she needs is more dirty looks out of Aubrey, she gets plenty of those already.

"We always seem to get interrupted," Beca let out a frustrated sigh as Cynthia Rose continued to taunt her with a smirk. "But we could get interrupted another fifty times and I wouldn't care, because being with her is worth the wait."

Hearing Beca talk like that was all the proof Cynthia Rose needed to know that this Chloe Beale was going to stick around a long time.

"That's when you know you've found the one."

"And I have," Beca smiled, "she's it for me…" Hearing a grumble, Beca placed a hand over her stomach. "Can we please stop and grab some food? In-N-Out is right next to the airport, I can _see_ it from here and it has a drive thru."

"No can do," Cynthia Rose waved her phone, "I got strict orders from the boss to bring you _straight_ to the airport. I can't afford to stop, because she's way more frightening than Chloe sometimes."

Beca snorted out a laugh, her assistant may be flighty, but she was a stickler for keeping to a schedule.

"Please, Emily is hardly intimidating," Beca taunted.

"Because she won't yell at _you_ ," Cynthia Rose exaggerated and Beca just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I took care of it, while you were signing autographs at the coffee shop, I texted Em. She said she'd swing by In-N-Out and will have it waiting for you on the plane. Oh and she also said no convenient store runs, she had the plane is fully stocked with snacks."

"What would I do without you guys?" Beca laughed shoving her phone in her jacket pocket and adjusting the scarf around her neck.

"Be late for just about every flight you've ever taken," turning into the executive airport Cynthia Rose already saw Emily waiting for them under the small drop off overhang.

"But this flight doesn't matter, it's private." Beca mumbled with her passport hanging from her lips as she shifted through her new bag.

"They still have a schedule to keep," rolling to a stop, Cynthia Rose put the SUV in park and waved to Emily as she reached for the door handle then hopped out. "You're famous B, but not _that_ famous."

"Always gotta keep me humble don't ya," Beca adjusted the beanie down over her ears as her door opened.

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't put your ass in its place every so often."

Beca shivered as she looped her bag over her head then tucked her passport inside her coat pocket. After being at the lake for the past month wearing only shorts and t-shirts, she'd almost forgotten how cold San Francisco could be in December. She's not really going to worry about the temperatures once Chloe gets to London because Chloe _always_ finds creative ways to keep her warm. Plus, she's hoping that they won't leave the hotel room for like a solid day. There is some much needed naked time that they need to attend to and everything else, including sightseeing, can wait.

"Only five minutes late," Emily checked her phone for the eighth time, "I'm impressed."

"Nice to see you too Em," Beca grinned.

"We've got about ten minutes until take off." Emily stated with a hint of authority and Beca elbowed Cynthia Rose who was snickering beside her. "I'm sorry to be a dick about this," she pointed, "but _don't_ stop at the free popcorn station and _don't_ stop at the complementary bar. Go straight," she adjusted her jacket as Beca smirked, "to the plane."

"They got free beer here?" Beca questioned in amusement.

"Go _straight_ to the plane Beca," Emily repeated more sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Fine…"

Emily was in full on business mode and for the most part Beca just went along with it because when Emily arranged a trip it always ran flawlessly.

"Just head through those doors and right to security," Emily pointed to the sliding glass doors with the executive airport logo etched across it. "All you need to show is your passport, I've pre-checked us in already…They are just waiting to weigh and load our bags."

"Works for me." Turning to Cynthia Rose, Beca lifted a fist, "Thanks for the lift dude, I'll see you when I get back? We can grab lunch and a few beers."

"Hell yeah! Call me!" Cynthia Rose bumped her fist with Beca's, "Go kill it."

"Have a great Christmas," Beca waved and Cynthia Rose saluted. Turning, she followed Emily through automatic doors and when they stopped just inside she asked, "I'll see you in a few?"

"Yep, I'm just dropping these off," Emily motioned to Beca's luggage, "then I need to step in the bathroom."

"Cool deal, I'll just wait for you then…" Beca's eyes wandered to the popcorn machine.

Emily poked Beca's shoulder, "Please, go straight to the plane…" Beca's eye flicked back to hers and they both laughed. Deflating slightly she said, "I'm sorry boss lady, but I'm just trying," she snapped her fingers, "to keep things on pace."

"Nahh, it's cool, you're doing awesome Em," shoving her hands in her jacket pockets Beca smiled, "I'm lucky to have you." She didn't think it was possible but Emily looked like Christmas had come early. Pulling her passport out, she tapped Emily's forehead with it, "I'm gonna go get settled, I'm waiting on Chloe to call anyway."

"Ok!"

Taking the baggage handles, Emily abruptly turned and started off toward the small check-in counter leaving Beca a bit perplexed by her assistant's sudden departure.

Not thinking twice about it, Beca bypassed the free beer and popcorn and headed straight through security, which wasn't anything but one rent a cop checking her passport against a flight manifest and putting her bag through a small x-ray machine that he didn't even pay attention to. She was about halfway to the plane when her phone rang and she almost dropped it trying to get it from her pocket.

A dopy grin stretched across her face as she mashed the green answer button and pressed the phone to her ear, "Hey gorgeous…"

"Hey sexy," god just the sound of Chloe's voice makes butterflies erupt in Beca's stomach, "I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too," Beca shuffled around on her feet, barely inching towards the waiting plane. "I just…I wish you were here."

"Me too," Chloe's voice sounded hopeful, yet Beca took it as her girlfriend trying to sound upbeat and positive despite their present circumstances. "But we'll be together before you know it. That's one thing I _can_ promise."

Beca released a sigh, "Yeah, but like I'm so scared right now. I didn't tell you before I left and that was stupid. I'm…"

"You don't need to apologize," Chloe softly interrupted, "I understand."

Beca tiredly rubbed an eye, "I'm not scared about the music part," Chloe hummed in acknowledgement. "Babe, I'm stepping back into my mom's world, I'm doing this song for her, but I don't know if I'm ready to face all the shit that comes with it."

"I know, but you made it through your birthday," Chloe acknowledged, "and that was much more personal. Making it though that was a huge deal and I'm really proud of you. But this," Beca bit her lip as she listened, "this should be something fun, she would've had fun doing it with you. Just think of it like that."

"Yeah, yeah you're right…" A smile slipped back on Beca's face, "My love, why are you always right?"

A light giggle floated through the phone, "You should know by now that my awesomeness can't really be defined."

"Geez and you call _me_ the goofball," Beca laughed but it quickly fell quiet. As she looks out over the airport and sees planes taxing and taking off in the distance, she's faced with the fact that they are about to be separated by more than just a few hours. Clearing her throat she said, "I miss you so much and I-I don't know if I can do this without you."

"You can…"

Closing her eyes, Beca tried to not let her emotions get the best of her, "Is it bad that I'm freaking out? Because I'm really freaking out."

"Nope, Dr. W says sometimes unexpected things happen to test our strength," Chloe's voice sounded quieter and Beca had to plug her other ear with a finger in order to hear over a departing plane, "This is your test and you're ready…"

"What was yours?" Beca opened her eyes again and focused back on her plane.

Chloe was unusually quiet and Beca removed the phone from her ear to make sure the call hadn't dropped. Eventually she heard, "Leaving the retreat when I know you needed me and I failed. I realize how dumb it was for me to stay, I should've left with you and I'm sorry."

Just hearing Chloe's voice placated all of Beca's worries and fears that she'd been having these last few days. They'd been struggling with the same things and Chloe wasn't mad at her, Chloe was mad at how she handled the situation, because she was just as scared to leave and face the real world as she was.

"It's ok…I still love you."

"I love you more."

"Doubt it," Beca challenged.

The pilot descended the steps of the plane and started his final inspections. And out of the corner of Beca's eye she saw a small cart carrying their luggage approach. There was an unusual amount for just two people and she chuckled as she started slowly walking again.

"What's so funny?" Chloe questioned.

"I never realized Emily was so high maintenance," a giggle permeated through the phone again making Beca grin. "Seriously, I brought two bags and," stopping again she turned to face the cart that was now at the back door of the plane, "she brought three…Chlo quit laughing, I'm watching them load it onto the plane as we speak." That didn't stop Chloe's laughter and it only made the smile on Beca's face grow wider. "Dude she's flying home in a week, why the fuck does she need so much shit?"

"Becs…"

"What? Yeah sorry…"

"God you're so fucking cute, I can just see the little crease between your eyebrows that you always get when you try to figure something out," Chloe's tone was indicative of a huge smile and twinkling eyes. "And I want nothing more than to run out there and kiss you and you know," Beca heard the sexually frustrated sigh, "touch that sexy little ass of yours and stuff."

Beca tossed her head back and laughed, "You trying to start phone sex while I'm standing in the middle of a runway _Beale_?"

"I'll take sex any way I can get it at this point _Mitchell_ ," Chloe teased right back.

"You sound kinda desperate," Beca smirked then followed it up with, "that's fucking hot."

"Well, I want you… _bad_."

"I'm not gonna lie," Beca lowered her voice even though no one could hear, "the next time we're alone, I not gonna be able to stop."

"Even if we're interrupted?" Chloe taunted.

Beca ran a hand over her face, "Whatever it is can fucking wait, because I need you so bad. Well I need you in general or w-whatever," she fumbled for her words as Chloe laughed, "but also in _that_ way," she paused let out a huff, "I…god how do you make your desperation sound so hot, while I sound like this fumbling fool who…"

"Bec," Chloe stated with a hint of amusement, "you're just horny that's all." Beca snorted out a laugh, her face going bright red, "And that's ok, because I am too."

Adjusting her bag, Beca felt the heat pool between her legs, "If you think that's bad, I've been contemplating whether or not my ridiculous level of sexual frustration was going to help or significantly hinder this recording."

"Have you…" Chloe paused and Beca could just picture that sexy lip biting thing her girlfriend always does before a flirty or dirty comment comes out. "Well, you know…"

"I tried…" Beca's face flushed again and she scratched the back of her neck while debating how tactful to be, "last night, but…yeah no relief whatsoever. In fact, imagining your naked body just made me hornier. So I just stopped."

"Same here…"

"I've actually only gotten myself off a few times since we stopped having sex. And that was only out of necessity, if you get what I mean."

"I do…"

The pilot gave a thumbs up to the ground crew and Beca glanced behind her and saw Emily stepping out the door, "Listen Chlo…"

"You've got to go?" Chloe asked.

"Unfortunately yeah. I promise to call you tonight, how's eight sound?" Chloe hummed in agreement and Beca sighed as she started walking again. "I wish you were here."

The wind whipped past Beca and she shivered as Chloe continued to try and sound upbeat and that warmed her heart, "Me too."

"Hey Chlo…"

"Yeah babe?"

Beca stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up into the plane, "We're ok right? Like you're not upset or mad that I left early?"

"Not in the slightest, and I'm sorry again if I came off as an indirect asshole," Beca lightly chuckled at Chloe's admission. "I was just scared to leave, you're not the only one who didn't say anything."

There was a few silent seconds before Beca said, "I'm just glad that we're on the same page."

"Me too."

Beca braced the handrail as she took the three small steps with ease. "I love you Chloe," ducking her head she entered the plane, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Bec…"

Instead of hearing the response from her phone, the voice came from directly in front of Beca, making her head snap to the right from where she'd been peaking inside the cockpit. She stopped dead in her tracks, because there standing about halfway down the plane stood Chloe Beale, looking just as beautiful as ever.

Just to make sure she wasn't seeing things Beca did a double take, "Chlo?"

Tossing her phone on a nearby seat, Chloe's eyes never left Beca's, "Hey sexy."

Chloe just stood there motionless for a few seconds taking in all her emotions and the emotions radiating off of her girlfriend. Beca just looked so relived, well the surprised look is there too, but it's the other look that Chloe cares about. Because after dropping everything at the retreat, driving over six hours and getting home at midnight last night only to repack again and barely get any sleep so she could be standing here today, right at this moment, well that was probably the smartest decision Chloe has ever made. It's just too bad that it took Beca leaving for her to realize it.

Meeting Beca in the middle of the plane, Chloe reached out fingering the scarf tucked into her girlfriend's coat, "I was looking for this."

"Yeah, I swiped it as I was leaving the other day," fuck Chloe was so beautiful, Beca thought, "I don't regret it, but now you're here so…"

Chloe ran her hands up the lapels of Beca's coat as her eyes flicked down to lips she was finding very hard to resist, "You're so cute Beca Mitchell."

Bouncing in place, Beca stopped the wandering hands, "Are we gonna like kiss now? Because I really need to kiss you."

Nodding, Chloe dipped her head and connected their lips. The kiss was like coming home, like it was something they'd both been waiting for since the minute Beca left the retreat. It wasn't rough and needy, it was tender and smooth, and they were both just savoring the moment.

Fingers sipped to Chloe's hips, pulling her just that little bit closer and making her softly sigh against her love's mouth. God she loved kisses like this, that were gentle and languid, where exploration won out over devouring each other.

Just barely separating, Chloe rasped out, "How was that?"

"A-amazing, I needed that like you wouldn't believe…" A smile grew against Beca's lips, "I can't believe you're here."

"I am and I'm sorry," Chloe began but was silenced with another brief kiss.

"No, no more apologies," Beca whispered as she pulled back, "but I will say," their eyes connected, "thank you Chlo, thank you for coming."

"You're welcome," adjusting the beanie on top of Beca's head, Chloe gave an easy smile. "I love you."

"Oh! Hi Chloe, I didn't know you were coming!" The couple turned to see Emily standing at the front of the plane, fighting back a smile.

"Something tells me you did Em," Beca grinned.

"Nope," Emily knowingly grinned as she made her way down the plane to the couple, her _favorite_ _couple_ , who she was so excited were finally back together. "But I am glad she's here…She can be the," she waved her hand in her boss's direction, "designated Beca wrangler each morning and then I can make sure everything else runs smoothly."

Chloe just giggled seeing the change Emily made from the nervous and endearing girl to the assertive assistant. She wasn't used to it, the Emily she interacts with is usually very smiley and perpetually happy, which she still was, except now it was just disguised in a package Beca always termed 'business mode.'

"Em relax," Beca coolly said in a nonchalant tone as Chloe's hands rested on her shoulders, "I made it on the plane and between you and her," she hiked a thumb towards a no doubt grinning Chloe, "I'll be on time." Emily deflated just slightly in relief, "Besides, when have I ever been late for a recording session?"

Emily pondered that question and Chloe equated it to someone going through a rolodex trying to find a phone number but in the end not coming up with what they were looking for.

Eventually, Emily conceded with a head nod as she shifted her backpack from her shoulders to a nearby seat.

"I'm sorry," Emily began, "but this is the _first_ time I've taken an international trip with you," she fell into one of the seats with a tired sigh. "Most of the time you roll on your own, but this is different, this is huge and you're out now."

Beca barked out a laugh, "Actually, I've been _out_ for a while."

Emily's face went bright red and her eyes went wide and Chloe just laughed, "Sorry, I like didn't mean your sexual preferences," and there was the endearing kind of naiveté Chloe loved, "although I've known that from the beginning, it's not something you hide."

"Em," Beca fought back a smile and eventually it cracked through and she started laughing, "I'm just fucking with you."

"Oh, right," Emily sat a little straighter. Trying to play off her embarrassment, she crossed her legs and glanced out the window. It was all a losing battle because out of the corner of her eye she saw her smiling boss and her boss's equally smiling girlfriend. Turning back to them she said, "Well things are a little more complicated because you're _you_ ," her hand waved in Beca's direction, "and Adele is _Adele_ and putting you two together with the Royal Philharmonic at Abbey Road Studios is kinda a logistics nightmare and it's stressing me out."

"It's cool, I have faith in you."

"Yeah?"

"Of course dude! Not only do you run the daily operations at my studio, that's busy enough even without adding me into the equation," Beca smiled over her shoulder as Chloe's arms slipped around her, "but you also keep up with me and my antics and you did that way before I was _out_ …" Chloe giggled behind her and a true Emily smile lit up her assistants face. "Look, this is the biggest gig I'm ever gonna do, I'm not interested in touring or doing gigs, my producing and songwriting load is cut way back, and I'm a teacher now. Oh, and I also plan on marrying this one someday and have our own family," Chloe kissed her cheek. "I've finally got my priorities straight, so logistics wise everything after this should be a breeze. And if that's not enough," she smiled, "you've done awesome so far this trip, all your meticulous preparations are paying off. _And_ things were switched up last minute."

Emily looked like she'd just been given the compliment of a lifetime and Chloe marveled at how Beca knew just the right things to say. Beca was a good boss and it's not because she had a soft spot for Emily, everyone had a soft spot for Emily even Fat Amy who _hated_ to admit it. No, it was because Emily really is great at her job. Emily is dedicated and can handle multiple major things at once and Chloe doesn't know many people Emily's age who can handle that level of responsibility.

"Thanks," Emily said with just the slightest bit of uncertainty.

"Now, for the time being just chill out," Beca got another cheek kiss and when Emily's face morphed into excitement, she blushed brightly. "And dude get used to _that_ , you're gonna be seeing it a lot."

"Sorry, I'm just excited you guys are back together," Emily gushed. "I've missed Bhloe…"

The pilot stepped out of the cockpit to close and lock the door, drawing everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm Captain James Emerton and along with me is First Officer Adam Rogan, and on behalf of Columbia Records, I just want to welcome you aboard. Now, Miss Junk," he gestured to Emily, "has requested no attendant for the trip, but we'll still check in periodically throughout the journey, but please feel free to let us know if you need anything. There's a phone next to the door or just give us a knock." Before turning his back he added, "Flight time to London's City Airport is around twelve and a half hours, but I'll update you with a more accurate time once we're in the air. Now, please get settled we'll be underway shortly."

The small group watched the pilot wave and step back into the cockpit and gently shut the door behind him and a few seconds later the engines roared to life.

"Chlo, where do you want to sit?" Beca asked glancing around the lavish cabin complete with tables, couches, and the most comfortable and plush first class chairs she's ever seen. "I've never actually flown private and this bitch is huge it could probably hold twenty people."

"Twenty-eight actually," Emily factually commented with a light blush. "This is one of Columbia Records corporate planes, their smaller jets can't travel as far as we need to go…They gave us multiple options and said to choose whatever I deemed necessary for you. And this one looked the most comfortable, so I chose it."

"Well," Beca glanced around the lavish digs again, "I don't think I'll be able to fly commercial ever again."

"They've even offered to fly you two home from Paris if you want," Emily said reaching for her backpack. "Just say the word and I'll let them know and cancel your flights home."

"Word…"

"What?" Emily asked confused.

Chloe laughed and said, "What Beca means is, we'll take Columbia's offer."

Emily nodded and began tapping something out in her phone.

"Columbia Records did this shit right," Beca nodded looking over her shoulder at Chloe, "Now, where shall we sit."

Chloe grinned glancing around, seeing a couch and TV towards the back of the plane she pointed, "How about over there? I'm sure we can find something to watch as we eat."

Beca grinned as she lifted the In-N-Out bag that was sitting next to Chloe's stuff, "Let me guess, Cynthia-Rose texted you and you're the one who picked me up lunch?"

"That I am, and yes," Chloe winked, "I got your burger animal style with extra pickles."

"Best girlfriend ever," Beca punctuated the statement with a peck to Chloe's lips, and then opened the bag. "Is this my cheat day?"

Chloe just shook her head and laughed, "Bec, for all practical purposes we're on vacation, it's ok to be a little lax in the healthy eating department." Stealing a fry, she popped it in her mouth, "Let's get settled so we can eat after takeoff."

"Cool with me, Em do you mind?" Beca called back to her assistant who just waved them off and pulled out her laptop and headphones. Turning back to Chloe she laughed, "She hates takeoffs and landings, I give it twenty minutes before she falls asleep. She _needs_ to sleep," taking Chloe's hand, she started off towards the back of the plane, "kid's been going hardcore preparing for this."

"She's a good assistant, but she cares a lot about you," Chloe commented.

"Yeah well, she's first and foremost my friend," Beca smiled setting her bags in a nearby seat then she quickly did the same for her jacket and beanie. "I told her she could bring Benji along," she said as she sat down and got comfortable, "and that they could go be tourists for a day or two while I recorded, but she insisted on being with me the whole time." Her eyes freely roamed her girlfriend's form as Chloe took off her sweater and tossed it in a nearby chair. "She's probably gonna third wheel it with us a couple of nights and I promised her a ride on the London Eye, is that cool?"

Bending down, Chloe tilted Beca's chin up and gave a simple kiss, "I don't mind, I'd probably be pissed at you if you just made her sit in the hotel every night while she's here."

"Then you'll probably love how I got her tickets to the West End musical of her choice for Christmas."

Plopping down, Chloe watched Beca kick off her shoes, "What did she request?"

"Fucking Hamilton," Beca groaned, "I mean do you realize the strings _I_ had to pull for _that_? I had to call in a huge favor from _Adam Levine_ who knows James Corden, who somehow knows the director of Hamilton, and I had to promise to join in Adele's Carpool Karaoke when he films it this weekend in London for his New Year's Eve special," Chloe just laughed and kissed her shoulder. "Fuck me Chlo, now I'm stuck doing carpool karaoke!"

"Well at least it's not an interview," Chloe continued to laugh.

"Yeah thank god," Beca sighed, at least she talked her way into having Adele sit in the front seat so she could hide in the back, "but her second choice was Les Mis, which was simple, but Hamilton at _Christmas_? She better be thankful!"

"You got her both didn't you?" Beca nodded giving Chloe a quick kiss. "You're very sweet."

"I know and it's gonna totally ruin my rep," the plane lurched forward as Beca relaxed her arm along the back of the couch allowing Chloe to cuddle into her side. "But I'll gladly ruin it for you because I also got us Hamilton tickets," a hand latched onto her thigh as Chloe squealed. "I figured a date night would be a nice way to start our vacation after recording is done and Em's on her way home."

"And you say I'm the best girlfriend ever."

"Eh," Beca shrugged, "I have my moments."

Chloe gave another kiss, a little longer and deeper, before pulling back and kicking off her own shoes.

"I'll tell you right now," out of the corner of her eye, Chloe saw Beca's eyebrow arch, turning she pressed her lips right to her love's ear and seductively said, "Play your cards right and you'll totally get the best sex of your life afterwards."

"Chloe Beale," Beca gasped tilting away with a hand clutched to her heart, "you know putting out after a date is so scandalous…"

Tossing her head back, Chloe laughed, she loved when Beca played along like this. It was an aspect of their relationship that she adored.

"That's far from scandalous," leaning in closer Chloe winked, "scandalous is joining the mile high club," her girlfriend visibly shivered, "and that's something I've _never_ done. Wanna join today?"

Beca's face was bright red and as tempting as that sounded and as horny as she was, they couldn't. She wanted much more room to work and she wanted to take her time and she definitely didn't want to have to be quiet. Fuck, she had so much pent up sexual frustration that a tiny ass airplane lavatory isn't where she wants to release it. Plus, she shot a glance over her shoulder to her assistant who just waved and signaled to check her seatbelt, there was the whole Emily situation.

"Chlo," Beca turned back to her girlfriend wearing a serious face, "there are _children_ on board," she lowered her voice to a harsh whisper, " _children_ who are innocent."

"Becs," Chloe pointedly interrupted, "she's been with Benji for months now. I'm pretty sure she's not as innocent as you think. She told me she spent the night at his place last night."

Beca's face scrunched up making Chloe giggle, "Doesn't matter, we still aren't screwing in the bathroom."

Chloe pursed her lips and shrugged, "You're loss baby."

"Chlo, if it's any consolation, I'll sex you up extra good tonight at the hotel. And then," Beca's hand floated higher on her girlfriend's thigh, "when that snowstorm hits and shuts down the city on Wednesday, we'll do it _all_ day."

Chloe's eyes darkened, "And what about Emily?"

"I told her she could have a spa day and order room service," Beca answered. "I planned on just chillin' in my suite and reading. But since you're here, I'll be _much_ more entertained."

"Can we take a bubble bath together?"

"Only if we can raid the mini-fridge."

"You _promise_ we can do all that?"

Beca made an X over her heart, "I _swear_ …I'll even toss in the best room service the Four Seasons Park Lane can offer."

"You know," Chloe's grin matched Beca's, "I would've been sold on the sex alone."

Rubbing Chloe's thigh affectionately, Beca absorbed the happiness radiating off of her girlfriend, "I know…"

It was like things had fallen right back to the way they were at the retreat and Chloe was relieved. Beca wasn't holding any resentment, instead she was happily chatting away like normal. And to Chloe that was perfect and made it so much easier to focus on the present and their future.

When the pilot came on and gave a quick announcement about takeoff, Chloe glanced behind them to check on Emily. The girl had her eyes tightly closed, hands clenched to the arms of the chair and her foot was tapping along to the music she was listening to. The sight made Chloe lightly shake her head and laugh, Beca had been totally serious about Emily's dislike of takeoff and landings and it made Emily look like the endearing kid she met all those months ago.

Turning back around, Chloe found grey-blue eyes trained on her, "What?"

"How'd you get here without me knowing?" Beca asked wearing that lopsided smile that melted Chloe's heart. "Cynthia-Rose is an _expert_ at keeping secret, but Emily not so much. She didn't say a word and usually she's a blabbermouth."

"Despite what you think, Emily can keep a secret," Chloe grinned doing a lock and key motion across her lips.

Actually, Chloe was well aware of Emily's tendency to spoil a surprise. So yesterday, she called Emily last minute and lied saying she could now go and that Beca asked her to call and see if she could be added to the flight manifest. And just to maintain her cover she said that she wouldn't be riding with Beca to the airport because she needed grab some last minute things for Billie and drop everything off at Stacie's new apartment.

Emily totally bought it and it wasn't until Chloe got to the airport that she told Emily what was really going on. And it was actually Emily's idea to hang back with the luggage until Beca got on the plane so Chloe could pull her surprise without any interruptions.

Beca shook her head in amusement, "Well _that's_ a first."

The plane accelerated down the runway, cutting off their conversation and all Chloe did was rest her head on Beca's shoulder and close her eyes. A kiss was pressed to the top of her head as the thumb on Beca's hand lightly rubbed circles against her thigh. She just smiled because everything was right in her world again. This is where she was meant to be.

A few hours later, Chloe was stretched out along the makeshift bed they made by folding out the couch messing with her photo editing program on her laptop as _Bridge of Spies_ played on the TV in front of her. She really wasn't paying attention to either thing because Beca was adorably curled up asleep next to her and more often times than not her eyes drifted down to just watch Beca's even breathing or to run soothing circles along her love's back.

It didn't take more than a couple hours, after they ate lunch, for Beca to start nodding off while trying to focus on whatever book she was reading. Chloe was met with a little grumbling when she insisted Beca lay down, but all complaining stopped when Emily appeared with a couple pillows and blankets and helped them convert the couches into beds. After that, it took less than ten minutes for Chloe to find her girlfriend asleep with her glasses on and Kindle still in her hands. It was an image Chloe had seen countless times and she did the same thing she always does, she gently removed Beca's glasses, powered down the Kindle and set them safely aside.

A light tap on Chloe's shoulder made her close her laptop and look up with a smile, "Hey Em…What's up?"

Emily set two bottles of water down into nearby cup holders, "Just seeing if you guys need anything before I take a nap?"

"We're fine," Beca shifted and threw an arm over Chloe's legs then burrowed her face into Chloe's side before letting out a soft sigh.

Emily just quietly laughed, "So this is what Beca's like in full on sleep mode?"

"Yeah, she's cute when she's not being snarky right?" They both shared an amused smile, "Anyways, she's dead to world," Chloe commented running her fingers through brunette hair, "and if I can move to the other bed we put together," she glanced across the aisle, "I won't be far behind. So go rest, we all need it."

"Yeah tomorrow's a busy day, we go straight from the airport to Abbey Road Studios," Emily rambled off, "where we're getting an intensive private tour, because it's one of Beca's bucket list items and she personally requested it," Chloe just grinned, because she couldn't wait to see where the Beatles and a ton of others created their music either. "Then there's lunch at The Duke of York tavern followed by more studio time so she can begin her prep work. And that's all before we check into the hotel…"

"Em," Chloe rested her hand on the younger girls arm, "Beca already showed me the itinerary you put together. I have no complaints, I'm just tagging along." Emily released a relieved breath, "So go rest, we'll be fine."

Emily nodded and started back down the aisle then stopped and turned back around. She bit her lip as her eyes shifted from Chloe's down to her boss.

"What's wrong?" Chloe eventually asked making Emily look away.

"Please don't ever leave her like that again, you crushed her," Emily's eyes found Chloe's again and she saw the sincerity and apology in them. "She was…she just wasn't the Beca I know or the Beca I see when she's thinking about her mom. You broke her heart and I don't like seeing her that way." Softening her tone she added, "She doesn't let a lot of people into her world and you got in easier than _all_ of us."

"I know…"

"All I want is for her to be happy and you make…"

"Emily," Chloe placed a hand on her rambling friend's arm again, "I love her, I'm _in_ love with her," she corrected, "and she gave me and us a second chance. So, I'm not going to mess up like that again, I promise." She moved her hand to the back of the woman sleeping next to her, who was her everything. "I could sit here and tell you all day how much I love her and that I want to be with her or how I _want_ to marry her, but it's better if I just prove it to you. Will you let me prove it to you?"

"Yes," Emily gave a single head nod then dropped her tough guy act. "Sorry to be, you know, a hardass."

Chloe softly laughed, "It's ok. I like how you're protective of her, she's lucky to have friends like you."

"Ok well, I can go sleep now. I just," Emily nervously wrung her hands together, "had to get that out."

Chloe nodded in understanding then ask, "Can you dim the cabin lights?"

"Sure," Emily gave a small wave as she headed back down the plane.

A couple minutes later the lights went out and Chloe set her laptop aside then punched the button to turn the TV off. Easing out of Beca's small bed, Chloe then rolled her girlfriend to a more comfortable position and adjusted the pillow. Originally, Beca had insisted that they share purely for the snuggling on a cold plane opportunity, but after briefly trying it out they both agreed that they'd only end up with sore backs and necks because of the awkward positions they'd have to sleep in. In the end, Chloe compromised for a quick snuggle until Beca was ready to sleep and well it didn't take very long for Beca to pass out.

After adjusting the blanket, Chloe swept brunette hair out of her loves face and tucked it behind an ear making Beca lean into the touch. Yeah it had only been two days, but god she'd missed the way Beca gravitated toward her like that.

Pressing a kiss to Beca's temple, Chloe whispered, "I love you Bec."

An instant later Beca sleepily mumbled, "Love you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> The next chapter will be the final one in this fic! However, at some point there will be an epilogue!
> 
> I'm working on a final read through of the last chapter right now, so once that's done I'll will post it on both fanfic sites so that there will be no waiting. So be on the lookout, it should be posted late this weekend or early next week.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Pitches, we've come to the final chapter in this fic. This has been a long and exciting journey and I seriously can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me the whole time!...This last chapter was kinda bittersweet for me and that's why it's taken me so long to get it up.
> 
> This fic has turned into something I never even dreamed of possible. Back when I started this fic I was hoping to have a simple 12-15 chapters and probably not more than 50k words and now it's evolved into 18 and over 300k! When I originally started I knew I wanted to have characters that were different to to what I had ever written before or what was depicted in the movies and in other fanfics, but I also wanted them to have real world issues that hopefully in some small way we can all relate to. I think this ended up being such a novel because I wanted to take my time and let the characters evolve and have their own thoughts and emotions play out and seem and feel real. Problems like they had can't recognized or fixed in a day and I wanted my writing to represent that. This fic was a labor of love and all the parts, the fluffy feel good ones, the arguments, the inner struggles, and the emotional roller coasters, have all been so much fun to write and work through.
> 
> This will be one of those fics that is so hard to let go of, but I'm pretty confident that we've reached it's natural end.
> 
> Now, I want to give the biggest shoutout possible to my buddy and superstar beta sugarlandaddict23! I seriously could not have done this without you. Thank you for helping me and working my way through some of the rough edges through this fic and calling me out when things didn't sound right or work at all in the chapters. You've been a huge help in making this fic what it is and I can't express enough how grateful I am for all of your help and insight! Plus you're just an awesome person!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing, I own absolutely nothing, of the PP franchise, no names, not themes, no songs, nothing. I do own everything else including any and all mistakes...
> 
> And now for the final time...On with the show!

**A Week Later…**

Switching off the bathroom light, Beca leaned against the doorjamb and just watched Chloe sleep. A small smile formed across her lips as her eyes traced the outline of Chloe's face then down and over her girlfriend's still form that was buried beneath the heavy duvet. It never ceases to amaze her just how fucking beautiful Chloe Beale is and she loves getting moments like this to appreciate that fact with no interruptions.

Walking over, Beca eased down onto the bed and pressed a kiss to Chloe's bare shoulder. Despite how late they'd stayed up last night, Beca felt great this morning and had already done her usual morning run, this time venturing out into London's Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens, instead of the treadmill downstairs in the hotel gym.

Chloe slightly stirred and Beca eased the duvet up and over Chloe's shoulders. Beca was supposed to wake Chloe up after her shower, but she just didn't have the heart simply because Chloe had been amazing this week. Chloe had been right by her side, supporting her through every step of the process, and handling all the emotions that came with it. It's like Chloe just instinctively _knows_ when her thoughts drift to her mom or when her perfectionist tendencies start to get the best of her. Chloe is always right there offering a calming hand on her back, a gentle kiss, or when she's surrounded by musicians, a reassuring smile from across the room. Chloe can sense the internal struggle she's having and just knows what to do without making a huge deal about it.

It's awesome how Chloe just gets her and how she's never wavered or backed down from anything they've faced this week. Chloe has been strong and confident, loving and caring, basically the presence Beca has needed so desperately for such a long time. Making music, hell even walking through life, was a completely different experience when you have loving support constantly. Although things still affected Chloe this week at random times, Beca sees how hard Chloe is working at this whole thing too. And it's amazing to know that they are rebuilding themselves and their relationship on a solid foundation and that they are doing it together.

There was a tentative knock on their hotel room door and Beca gently slipped off the bed and made her way out of the bedroom and across the suite. Pulling the door open she was greeted by Emily's big smile while holding up a couple bags.

"Hey boss lady," Emily cheerfully greeted as she stepped inside the room and Beca closed the door behind them. "I got…" she lowered her voice seeing Beca shuffle over and shut the bedroom door on a sleeping Chloe. "I got everything you asked for minus the flowers and magazines, since," she deposited the bags on a small coffee table nearby, "you know, you said you'd take care of that."

"Yeah," Beca's face flushed bright red as she crammed her hands in her pockets, "I just thought she'd like them you know," she half shrugged. "I wanted to do something romantic for her or whatever…" She paused then eventually said, "I also wanted her to know that I appreciate how she's been there for me even though I may not have said it often enough."

Wearing a warm smile, Emily nodded in understanding.

"She sees everything, trust me. You're not the person you were last year," Emily reassured, "I see how you put yourself and her first and then music second."

A soft smile slipped on Beca's face, "But I still want her to feel a little special this morning. And I…" She bit her lip as she dropped down onto the couch. "Look we've been having a lot of well," she vaguely waved her hand around looking everywhere but at Emily, "you know and I…"

As Emily shyly sat down, Beca was grateful that her assistant seemed to get what she was trying to say and isn't at all squeamish about it. Which is weird because well it's Emily the person who brightly blushes whenever Beca says or does something even remotely cute for Chloe. Hell, two nights ago Emily stepped onto the elevator and then immediately back off while saying she'd 'take the next one' after catching them making out when the doors opened on her floor.

"It's our last day in the studio," Beca brushed aside her previous comments and continued, "and I just want to do something nice for her."

"Something that she's not expecting?"

Beca rubbed her hands along her knees, "Yeah I guess. I've never done this, I've never had a girlfriend who…" She sighed deeply sinking into the couch cushions, "I've never really had a serious girlfriend or really any kind of girlfriend. So, I'm not experienced with _being_ someone's girlfriend, and…" she chanced at glance in Emily's direction, "and sometimes I let my mind wander and I just don't know if I've done everything right this week or if I may have," she squeezed her hands together, "fucked something up because part of my focus has been on music."

"I understand," Emily crossed her legs. "Do you feel like you've left her out in some way?"

"Kinda," Beca's eyes ventured back to Emily's.

Usually Emily is a tad standoffish talking about relationship things, so Beca was surprised by the maturity she was seeing.

"I don't think you're doing that at all."

"I mean the sex is awesome, better than ever honestly," Beca's cheeks were on fire, but if Emily was remaining mature, so would she, "but do you think I'm falling back into my old ways and using it or music as a way to cope with my emotions instead of just talking to her?"

Emily sat back in thought and Beca found the silence in the room a little unnerving while she waited. It was a little weird to be second guessing herself, especially after recognizing how incredibly supportive and loving her girlfriend has been this past week.

"No, I don't see it that way," Emily spoke after a solid minute. "I think you've learned too much about yourself to let things like that happen again."

Beca let out a breath as her eyes landed on the closed bedroom door.

"You're sure," Beca asked shifting her gaze back to Emily, "because I don't want to be that person again? I didn't like that person."

"Positive," Emily smiled and the endearing kid Beca was so used to interacting with was back.

"Well that's reassuring," Beca nodded as she drummed her fingers against her knees.

"I don't know all the reasons behind what happened between you two, but I'll admit I was skeptical about her coming back so soon after she broke your heart…I was even kinda a dick to her on the plane while you were asleep."

Beca fought back a smile because even when Emily thought she was being rude she was really just curtly polite.

"Oh, I doubt that," Beca commented, "she would've told me."

"She didn't because we came to an understanding, I guess…" They stared at each other and eventually Emily let out a long sigh, "However, she loves you, she's proven that to me in a short amount of time, and I'm sorry for ever thinking that way."

"You don't need to apologize," Beca easily said, "I'm pretty sure Aubrey had a similar internal conflict because we're close but she's also Chloe's best friend."

Emily bit her lip as she fiddled with the strap of her purse, "I know this might sound creepy, but over the past week I've watched you both carefully. And even though things have been busy, somehow you both _always_ know when the other needs something. I mean I don't call Chloe the Beca whisperer for nothing," Beca just chuckled. "She just _knows_ when you need her…And I believe a person wouldn't give that much of themselves to someone unless they were getting something similar back."

Emily didn't need to go into how a week ago she was praying that Chloe wouldn't break Beca's heart again. But it really only took one day for her to see that Chloe was in this for all the right reasons and had meant everything she said on the plane. Beca and Chloe's relationship is different this time around, the same intense love Emily first saw is still there, except now there is this air of openness and honesty between them that wasn't there before.

"What I'm trying to say is that you do the exact same things too. Don't doubt anything you've done this week, you're a really good girlfriend to her," Emily softly reassured.

"I hope so," Beca's eyes were trained on the flower arrangement on the coffee table.

Their brief moment was interrupted by Beca's phone chiming from its place on the coffee table. She grinned because even though she couldn't see the name or read the message she could see the string of heart and kissy face emoji's and that meant it was from Chloe Beale. For the past week it had been Chloe's routine to send a good morning text before getting out of bed regardless of whether or not Beca was still asleep next to her. They always made her grin like a lovesick puppy, even while brushing her teeth.

"And on that note," deciding to excuse herself before she sees a lovey-dovey Beca Mitchell message her girlfriend in the next room, Emily stood. "I'm heading to that coffee shop next door to grab breakfast."

"Oh, ok sure," Beca grinned reaching for her phone not even bothering to look up at her assistant as she typed in her passcode, which she found had somehow conveniently been changed to Chloe's birthday overnight. "I still need to set this stuff up and write out my note for Chlo. Can you grab me a coffee for the road?"

"Yep…" After adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder, Emily placed her hands on her hips. When Beca looked up she sternly, yet politely said, "Your car will be here in _twenty minutes_ ," Beca just blinked. "Please be downstairs in _twenty minutes_ boss lady, not twenty-five or twenty-two, twenty…"

To emphasize her point Emily flashed the numbers using her fingers.

"Will nineteen work for you?" Beca sarcastically asked making her assistant roll her eyes.

Emily straightened her jacket, "Please don't get caught up in doing anything random."

"What? Like Chloe?" Emily's face went bright red and she let out a little squeak of embarrassment, making Beca laugh. "Dude, I'm just fucking with you. I'll be ready, I promise."

"Oh, and I got an email from the Rutland's," Emily began while fishing her phone from her jacket pocket after hearing it chime. "I went ahead and confirmed your stay at their boathouse for the week of Christmas, if you want to add more time they said to just let them know."

"Awesome thanks!" Beca smirked seeing Emily's face flush again while reading a text. "That Benji?"

Pocketing her phone quickly, Emily stumbled as she backed towards the door and fought to remain upright, making Beca crack up.

"Twenty minutes, please."

"Sure…"

Emily gave a curt nod then swiftly turned and took the remaining few steps towards the door at almost a flat out run as Beca continued to shake her head and laugh. Ruffling her assistant's feathers was just so easy to do sometimes and she loved it.

When Beca's phone chimed again she focused back on it and what she saw almost made her eyes pop out of their sockets. There on the screen was a very sleepy, a very sexy, and very _naked_ picture of Chloe Beale stretched out along their bed. And when she says _very naked_ she means the only part covered is Chloe's right foot. Beca sees it all and it is glorious.

It took Beca's screen going dark before she was able to breathe normally again. With shaky fingers she unlocked it.

My Love [8:21AM]: Morning sexy! I love you…

Beca swallowed thickly as she attempted to count the emojis, so she could joke about how Chloe loved her more or less then yesterday. However, she lost count at least five times because her eyes kept drifting down to…well boobs and Chloe's overall general nakedness. She's pretty sure this is singlehandedly the best text message she's ever gotten in her entire life.

Because Beca's lazar focus was directed elsewhere she completely missed the message right above the picture and reading it just made her bit her lip.

My Love [8:24AM]: I wanted to surprise you in the shower, but now I'm horny and all alone :(

Tapping the side of her phone, Beca tried to figure out how to make sure her girlfriend stayed in the bedroom, because she didn't want to spoil her surprise.

Beca [8:26AM]: I'm sorry, Emily needed to chat for a few minutes.

My Love [8:27AM]: Your loss…

Beca [8:27 AM]: My iPod and mini-speaker are next to the bed, grab it and go have a nice long bath. I made you a special playlist!

The reply was almost instant and Beca silently laughed hoping Chloe would just slip out of bed and head right to the bathroom.

My Love [8:28AM]: If you insist, but I'll still be lonely…

Beca [8:28AM]: You, my love, are insatiable!

My Love [8:29AM]: Can you blame me ;)

Setting her phone aside, Beca began removing the items from the bag Emily brought and a couple minutes later, light and easy piano music began floating through the room from behind the closed bedroom door. Chloe had undoubtedly easily found the playlist Beca had created earlier and was probably already humming along to it.

Relaxing in the bath was one of Chloe's favorite things to do and Beca had gotten in the habit back at the retreat of making a special playlist for her girlfriend every few days. Most of the time it was random jazz music, but occasionally she'd throw in a playlist of her own personal mixes that were never intended for anyone other than Chloe.

My Love [8:35AM]: One song into your playlist and you're forgiven for not waking me up so we can leave together…Oh and judging by the overall sexiness theme you've got going on with these titles, I'd say you were thinking about last night when you made this…xxx

Beca felt her whole body heat up at that reference because yeah last night was nothing short of spectacular. And as much as she would _love_ to throw a sexy text right back and feed into what she knows Chloe's looking for, she opts to continue her pervious task.

Because of her lack of response, the next message Beca received was a picture of their slowly filling bathtub. She'd love nothing more than to join the love of her life with a couple cups of coffee and just chat and yeah probably makeout a little until they were ready to get dressed and head downstairs in search of a casual place for brunch, but she can't this morning. However, she'll happily partake in all those activities tomorrow because that's when she'll officially be on her break again.

Strategically arranging all her gifts, Beca then folded her letter and scribbled Chloe's name on the front. Leaning it against the flower vase, she double checked everything with a grin. It wasn't much but hopefully it'll put a huge smile on her girlfriend's pretty face.

After standing, Beca pushed the bedroom door open and was instantly meet with the smell of Chloe's lavender bubble bath, piano music and light humming. As she made way across the room she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face, because this is just another instance of what she wants to walk into all the time.

Lightly tapping against the partially closed bathroom door, Beca stuck her head inside. She grinned seeing Chloe covered up to her shoulders with bubbles with her eyes closed as music floated around the room.

"Hey gorgeous," Beca said fully slipping inside the bathroom.

Chloe's eyes drifted open and a sleep warm smile stretched across her face that made Beca's heart beat in double time.

"Hey sexy…"

Crouching down next to the tub, Beca gave a brief, but soft kiss. The kind that she really couldn't get enough of and the kind that Chloe was so good at.

Pulling back, Beca brushed a strand of red hair behind an ear, "You're still tired, why don't you go back to bed my love?"

The yawn Chloe gave made Beca chuckle.

"Because, I want to be at the studio in case you need me." Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's fingers, then rested her cheek against them and closed her eyes again. "But you've made me late by _not_ waking me up after your run."

"Hey now, I thought you weren't holding that against me?" Beca laughed kissing the top of her girlfriend's head.

"Maybe just a little bit…"

Although Chloe's voice was a little raspy, Beca heard the lightheartedness in the tone.

"And what will I _ever_ do to redeem myself?" Beca pondered and she heard a faint giggle.

"I'll have to think about it," Chloe tilted her head back and playfully eyed her girlfriend, "but it'll probably involve you getting very, _very_ , naked."

"Now that's," dipping her head closer, Beca brushed their noses together and she could feel Chloe's warm breath against her lips, "a punishment I most certainly can deal with," she whispered as she closed the small gap.

Fingers threaded through the hair at the base of Beca's neck as they kissed. She was mere seconds away from totally blowing off the extra full orchestra run through and jumping into the bathtub. Chloe just had this way of being Beca's complete undoing time and time again.

"You're making it very…" Beca breathed out and she shivered as fingernails lightly dug into the sensitive skin along the base of her neck and pulling her back in, "difficult to go to work right now."

"Yeah but you're not exactly pushing me away," Chloe whispered then captured Beca's swollen lips again.

The kiss unfortunately naturally came to completion and Chloe finished it off by slightly tugging Beca's bottom lip between her teeth. Beca _knows_ that when Chloe ends a kiss like that, that her girlfriend wants more.

As they rested their foreheads together, just absorbing the moment and trying to catch their breath, Beca's phone chimed from her back pocket.

"And that," Beca groaned in annoyance as Chloe's hand slipped away, "would be Emily's ten minute warning."

"So, we've still got seven minutes to spare?" The wicked grin that formed across Chloe's face made Beca lightly shiver. "There's a lot of _things_ you could do to me in seven minutes…"

"There is, but," Beca winked, "I'd rather take my time."

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Chloe's eyes drifted down to Beca's lips then back up. Releasing her lip with a sigh she pouted, "But that's what you did last night?"

"And afterwards you told me you wouldn't be able to walk for a week…"

Lifting her hand, Chloe scooped up some bubbles and blew them off then laughed when some landed on her love's shoulder.

"Because you fucking wrecked me last night, but in an oh so good way," Chloe commented factually.

Clearing her throat Beca tried not to sound flustered as a very vivid flashback of a very sweaty Chloe Beale breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling wearing a satisfied smile replayed in her head.

"I-I had a great day in the studio," Beca swallowed thickly.

"You seriously get _that_ ," Beca's face flushed bright red and Chloe grinned, "worked up after a good day in the studio?"

"And we also had an equally great date," Beca defended. "You flirted with me the _entire_ night, I mean I did too, but your hand never left my thigh for more than a few minutes."

Chloe raised a challenging eyebrow, "So the fact that you had your tongue down my throat in the back of that bar after dinner had nothing to do with it?"

Beca just blinked, "All I'm saying is what did you expect when we got back to the room?"

"Oh, you were revved up and ready to go the moment you called it a day at the studio. I saw you unabashedly staring at my boobs as I packed my bags!" Beca's mouth snapped shut at that and Chloe laughed loud because she'd caught her girlfriend doing that not once but _twice_ in the span of ten minutes. "Admit it babe," her finger slid down the curve of her love's nose, "making good music turns you on."

The overly sultry tone and light touch made Beca's whole body flush, "It doesn't turn me on per se, it does amp me up though."

"Well whatever it does, if last night is how you release it, then damn," fanning her face Chloe sighed in content, "I'll be one happy girl for the rest of my life. Dating a musician has it's perks!"

"It was that good?"

"Don't gloat, you _know_ it was," Chloe lightly smacked Beca's arm. "That last position was…damn. You made me cum twice with it."

Beca smirked, "I wanted to work you towards a third, but fuck you were shaking in my arms during the second and when your hand clamped down on my ass like a vice grip and you pulled me in closer, I came too. We were spent and tired after that…"

"Hands down that was one of our _best_ nights ever," Chloe grinned.

Beca couldn't help but smile too, "I think so too."

Chloe satisfyingly hummed as she shimmed down in the water, "I'm going to be thinking about it all day."

"Well…" Beca voice caught in her throat when her train of thought was interrupted by another flashback. "Well at least I've given you something to remember me by while I'm gone."

"And I think I've done the same with that picture," Chloe playfully shot back as she traced the thin gold chain around Beca's neck. "You really have to go?"

Capturing the hand, Beca kissed each finger. "I do and I know you want to be there, and I love you for that, but I have to confess," Chloe's bright blue eyes were shining with happiness, "I purposely didn't wake you up, I had other motives."

"Beca…" Chloe quickly closed her mouth as a soft smile formed across Beca's lips.

"Take your time and finish your bath…" Chloe simply nodded. "As I leave, I'll swing by reception and have them to send up fresh coffee and…"

Beca was being coy and to Chloe that meant she was planning something.

"Baby, what did you do?" Chloe asked then bit her bottom lip.

"Nothing much, while I was out running, I stopped by and picked up you your _favorite_ breakfast," Beca stressed and it was like Chloe's whole presence switched from excited anticipation to radiate love. "I couldn't resist."

Chloe's favorite breakfast was simple, an oversized cinnamon muffin topped with chocolate chips and vanilla drizzle. It was her totally unhealthy, guilty pleasure that she partakes in more often than she should. In fact, the only place that had them was Whole Foods and there was one conveniently not far from their hotel. She'd been contemplating going and grabbing one before heading to Abby Road Studios, but now she doesn't have to. Now instead of fighting the cold, she can wrap herself up in the warm and fuzzy hotel robe, and lazily drink coffee while eating breakfast.

Stretching, Chloe kissed a cheek, "You are absolutely the best Beca Mitchell."

"I get it right sometimes."

"All the time," Chloe smiled.

"Oh, there's also a few other things for you too," Beca winked then gave another quick kiss before standing.

"Bec," Chloe sat up slightly pulling her knees up towards her chest and folding her arms across the top, "you didn't have to do that."

God Beca was just so incredibly cute when she gets like this, Chloe thought. This was the unbelievably sweet, thoughtful, and romantic side to her girlfriend that virtually no one but her gets to see.

"I know but I wanted too," Beca shoved her hands in her pockets and rocked on her feet a little. "I wanted to do something nice for you and I would've picked everything up myself, but things have been crazy. So, Emily volunteered to help," fuck why did she have to be this nervous. "It's not much, but there is one big thing I've been planning behind the scenes the last few days. An-and I hope you'll like it."

Beca's phone chimed again and she groaned digging it out of her back pocket making them both laugh.

"I'd love to stay, but Emily," Beca frowned rereading the message, "says I've got two minutes to get my ass downstairs."

"I highly doubt she said ass," Chloe commented but laughed as Beca mumbled something about not knowing the business side of Emily while typing out a reply.

Pocketing her phone, Beca bent down to give another kiss. Pulling back just barely, she whispered, "I love you," then gave a final peck, "text me when you're almost ready to go, I'll have Em send the car for you."

"I love you too," Chloe answered as she relaxed back against the tub and watched Beca back towards the bathroom door, "but I'll take the underground as far as I can then walk to Abby Road Studios."

"You sure?" Beca drummed her fingers against the bathroom door.

"Positive," Chloe reassured adjusting the towel behind her head, "I could use the fresh air anyways."

Beca nodded, "Cool, want me to wait on you to grab lunch?"

"If you don't mind, I should be there around one," Chloe bit her lip and it was almost like Beca could read her mind and just waited for whatever came next. "Usually I don't like to wait that long to eat, but…"

"My love," Beca chuckled, "just spit it out." Chloe blushed as she stooped back down beside the tub. "You know I'll wait forever for you, even if I get hangry," she tried to joke and when Chloe let a small smile break through it was like everything was right in her world again. "So, tell me babe, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Chloe let out long breath, "I've just about finished my article about you and I wouldn't mind spending some time this morning going over it."

After a lot of internal contemplation and even briefly running it by Dr. Worthington, Chloe came to the conclusion that she _needed_ to do this not just for Beca but for herself too. And Beca, true to form, hadn't mentioned the article since Chloe had brought it up on the plane ride to London, so it's not like she was feeling pressured to have anything done in a certain amount of time. Beca was just happy that Chloe agreed to write it.

Yes, Chloe was still hesitant about writing an article about a celebrity she was involved with, but since she started writing she's learned that it's benefiting her too. It's kind of cathartic in a way and had she not taken this leap she never would have realized she still had one huge lingering wall that she never knew existed. This was the wall built with phrases from her parents like 'you're never be good enough to be published', 'you'll never be successful', 'journalism isn't a reputable career' and 'you're never write about anything or anyone noteworthy'. She had no idea it was there but as she wrote she felt that wall slowly starting to break and crack. And she knows that even if this thing turns out compete garbage and people hate it and hate her, that she'll still be able to say she punched a hole right through that wall and finally sent it crumbling to the ground.

So yeah Chloe's first article to be published in the San Francisco Chronicle won't even be remotely related to anything happening around the city, instead she's simply writing about _her girlfriend_. She's taking a more personal approach to this and is writing from the heart. She's writing about the person she loves and adores and how Beca, despite having this extraordinary talent, has been through a lot in her life just like everyone else. It's different from how Chloe usually writes and she can only hope that once Beca reads the finished product that she'll like the spin Chloe has put on it.

"You're already done?" Beca quietly asked.

"Just about," Chloe wanted to say how easy it was and how the words kind of flowed once she started, but she also didn't want to give anything away. "Once I'm satisfied I'll let you read it and then I'll make whatever corrections you want."

Beca was briefly silent then nodded, "You know I told you on the plane that I trust you, right? Like you don't have to let me read it."

"I know but I took the article in a different direction than what we had initially discussed," Chloe replied. "I'm personally connected to it now and you and the world will see that."

"I told you, you didn't have to do that. That you could keep yourself out of the spotlight."

"I know," Beca was just looking at Chole in this was that said she was still digesting everything. "But I want people to see what I see and the only way to get that across was to plant myself into the article too."

"Ok…"

"Ok?"

Beca pressed a quick kiss to Chloe's lips, "As long as you're comfortable, I'll roll with it."

They'd discussed how to address them and their private life and Chloe's positive with what she wrote that she maintained a very clear barrier about what was acceptable and what was strictly off limits. Chloe still wants them to be a very private couple, but she also doesn't want them to be so private that they can't go anywhere or do anything out in public. She's never had to deal with being associated with a celebrity before and she hopes that by inserting herself into the article that it will also quash lingering questions people have about her.

"I didn't make it overly personal if that's what's running through your head." Chloe quickly reassured but got a little relief when Beca smiled. "I hope you'll like it, if not then I'll change it around."

"I trust you," Beca reiterated as she stood. "When can I take a look at it?"

"Probably tonight…"

Reaching out, Beca took Chloe's hand, "I'm excited to read it, but don't rush. Ok?"

"Ok…" Giving their hands a squeeze Chloe smiled, "Are you sure one isn't too late to meet you for lunch?"

"Never my love, take your time," Beca smiled. "Adele's stuff is done, I'm just running through a few more takes with the orchestra just in case. It's nothing major."

Chloe playfully frowned as Beca dropped their hands and retreated back towards the open bathroom door, "I know but I still wish I could be there with you."

"I know and thanks…for you know, being there for me this week."

"You don't ever have to thank me Bec."

Beca gratefully smiled as she stepped out into the bedroom, "I'll see you soon, my love…"

"Hey Bec," Chloe called out and a few seconds later her girlfriend reappeared in the doorway struggling to slip her sweater on over her shirt. After straightening it Beca just raised a questioning eyebrow, "You also don't need to worry about if you've been an attentive girlfriend or not this past week because you have," a light blush ran up Beca's cheeks, "you've been perfect."

Shifting her eyes to the ground, Beca stared at it for a few seconds before lifting them back up, "You heard all that?"

Chloe gave a simple nod and Beca felt the invisible weight she'd been carrying around for the last few days lift off her shoulders.

"I just…" shrugging Beca let out a breath and decided to just be honest, "I had this weird feeling that because this is the first time I've really been back in the music since…that maybe I wasn't being a stellar girlfriend."

"Please don't ever think that."

Beca's fingers tapped nervously against her thigh and Chloe's eyes shot to them making her immediately stop.

"I don't know why, but I felt like maybe during our free time together whether it was sightseeing or relaxing in the room that I wasn't exactly fully present even though I was trying so hard," Beca's nervousness was back even though Chloe didn't seem the slightest bit upset. "And as amazing as the sex has been," their eyes met again and Chloe just warmly smiled, "I didn't want you to think that I've been using _that_ as a way to cover up my emotions rather than just telling you them."

"Bec," Chloe gently interrupted as she slightly sat up again.

"Fuck," Beca breathed out running a hand through her hair, "I've totally rambled nonsense and," she glanced at her watch, "and now Emily's going to so be pissed that I'm late."

Holding out her hand, Chloe wiggled her fingers until Beca took a few tentative steps forward to grab them, "Emily can wait because this is way more important than music."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Beca ran a hand through her hair again.

Lacing their fingers together Chloe smiled when Beca's thumb began brushing the underside of her wrist.

"Things have been crazy this week, including the paparazzi, but I've never once felt pushed aside by you or that you were just half assing our relationship." The thumb stilled its movements and that was a clear indication to Chloe that Beca was processing everything. "But the thing is, you've been actively seeking me out me when you need it and even when you're busy you're checking on me to make sure I'm ok, and in the afternoons," she lightly shook their joined hands until Beca's eyes shifted to her, "it's just us. I never get a distracted vibe from you. You're doing everything right, _everything_ ," she stressed as the thumb started moving again. "So please don't worry."

Letting Chloe's words reverberate in her head, Beca can easily see how well she's been managing this whole situation. Emily was right, the person Beca was this time last year wouldn't have been able to juggle a relationship and music. She's really grown so much as a person this last year, her priorities are finally straight, and she has herself and Chloe to thank for it.

Beca cracked a smile, "I need to quit overthinking it right?"

"You do, but it's all part of the process," Chloe was quick with her Dr. Worthington quote making them both laugh.

"Well, that's good I guess…" The relief Beca felt just by this small conversation was everything she needed. "I mean I'm glad that I'm kinda sorta doing things right."

"You are," Chloe smiled as she wiggled her love's pinky before letting her hand completely fall away. "Now though," she swatted Beca's ass, "you better get going."

Hopping towards the door, Beca gave one final glance over her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too…" Chloe relaxed back against the tub but only for a few seconds. "Hey babe," she called out after sitting back up, "can you have coffee delivered in like half an hour?"

Chloe heard a faint, "You got it," before their suite door was closed with a thud and she laughed picturing Beca Mitchell running down the hall to the elevator.

Getting comfortable again, Chloe used her foot to turn the hot water tap on just enough so she could warm the water slightly. She loved just soaking in a hot tub, it was her favorite pastime, and it was something she started back in graduate school to kind of get away from everything.

Today though, Chloe was relaxing her sore muscles for a completely different and much more pleasurable reason. And as she twisted the tap off and sank further into the warm water she couldn't help but let her mind wander to last night again and relive how completely amazing it had been. She'd just been joking earlier when she claimed that dating a musician had it perks, but holy fuck she had never spoke truer words. They hadn't made love like that since Malibu and although they've just delved back into the sexual side of their relationship this week and it has been full of magical moments in the bedroom and yeah even a few times in the shower, last night was kind of everything she didn't know her body needed. Damn, Beca is one incredible lover.

Sighing happily, Chloe hummed along as smooth jazz music floated through the bathroom. God she's missed this, she doesn't ever remember a time where she's just been able relax without something weighing her mind down other than where her and the love of her life will eat lunch. She's finally allowing herself to move on and it's improved everything about her life and she knows she couldn't have done it without Beca being her strongest supporter.

The sudden blaring of the Darth Vader Imperial March startled Chloe then eventually made her grin as she lowered the portable speaker volume and reached for her phone. It wasn't Beca's ringtone, it was the ringtone Beca had given Aubrey one day while they were at Beca's beach house. Chloe had never gotten around to changing mainly because every time it rang, it made her laugh.

Chloe had sent her best friend a quick text while waiting for the bathtub to fill telling Aubrey to call once she was up and moving around for the day. So needless to say, as Chloe hit the green answer button and enabled the speaker phone, she never expected a call back so soon.

"Hey Bree!" Chloe happily greeted setting her phone back on the ledge beside her and settling back into the water.

"Hey Chlo," Aubrey greeted and Chloe heard the tiredness in her best friend's voice.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon, usually you have your phone on do not disturb at night."

Aubrey let out a long sigh and Chloe also heard a little bit of rustling, "I know, but I've had a hard time sleeping lately."

"Everything ok?" Chloe carefully asked knowing full well that her best friend hadn't been gifted with the easiest pregnancy.

"Good, but just exhausted…" Relief washed over Chloe at the simple answer. "The babies on the other hand aren't, they are wideawake and kicking."

Although the answer was laced with tiredness, Chloe could practically see the small grin forming across Aubrey's face.

"Sounds like they're having a dance party," Chloe lightly laughed.

Aubrey laughed too, "Well Jesse did make me watch the animated version of _The Jungle Book_ tonight. Apparently, this means they liked it."

They both continued to laugh as Chloe tossed in her own jab, "Well, despite what Aunt Beca says, it _is_ an awesome movie."

"I _almost_ forgot, Beca's just a connoisseur of good movies," Aubrey deadpanned making Chloe laugh harder. After a few seconds Aubrey tiredly sighed again, "Chlo, I've got three and a half months left I'm so over being pregnant."

Thankfully other than an awful case of morning sickness that sent her best friend to the hospital twice for an IV, Aubrey hadn't had any other real health problems. Although after the second trip, Aubrey was put on partial bedrest for an entire month until things settled down. And Chloe feels awful for not being there to at least hangout. Even if that meant watching bad daytime TV shows while listening to Aubrey complain about having to be confined in her own home.

"Yeah but once you see those cute little faces," Chloe heard a happy sigh and she could just picture her best friend rubbing her growing belly with a soft smile, "everything will have been worth it."

"You're right…"

"Did you and Jesse like the sketches I put together for their rooms?" Chloe asked biting her lip.

Not only was this the first time Chloe had ever been asked to paint for someone else, but she'd also taken a little creative liberty with Aubrey and Jesse's ideas. She'd gone through about six different designs while at the retreat before ultimately deciding on something she hoped would satisfy both Jesse and Aubrey's unique styles yet also wouldn't make things look overly cartoonish. She wanted to keep it classy, but with a hint of nostalgia.

Aubrey just hummed in approval and Chloe held her breath as she waited for the inevitable explanation.

"We _loved_ them," Aubrey stressed. "Jesse thought the retro Space Invaders rocket ship was a nice touch to the space theme in Parker's room…And I," a smile began stretching across Chloe's face, "absolutely adore the Curious George thing you did for Paige." The smile on Chloe's face really couldn't get any bigger. "I can't believe you remembered that it was my favorite book as a child. I didn't think I mentioned _that_ at all."

"You did," Chloe lightly laughed, "but just once. I took things in a different direction there than you guys originally wanted and I've been really nervous about it."

"It's great, please don't change a thing!" Chloe let out another breath of relief. "Jesse wants to know if you can do another throwback to the 1980's Space Invaders game when you do Parker's name. He _specifically_ mentioned the space alien characters."

The excitement in Aubrey's statement was enough to make Chloe's worry about color schemes, accent walls, and rough sketches vanish.

"I'll check it out and sketch something up in the next few days and send it over," Chloe laughed, just the thought of Jesse getting all excited from a throwback game made all her worries worth it. "If you don't mind, can we pick out colors once Beca and I get back? I've got a couple weeks before I start my new job and Bec starts teaching and I liked to get started. This is a first for me and I want to make sure everything's perfect, plus it'll give us plenty of time to hangout."

"Oh thank god, I was hoping you'd say that," Aubrey rushed out and Chloe just lightly chuckled. "I've made Jessica the fulltime assistant manager at the deli and went ahead and cut my time back there to a few times a week and…"

"You finally pulled that trigger?" Chloe commented.

"Yeah, it wasn't doctor's orders, but I'm just exhausted all the time and being on my feet all week is getting to me," Aubrey didn't necessarily sound sad, but Chloe knows her best friend is the kind of person who likes to keep busy.

"I can understand that," Chloe said.

"And don't get me wrong I love having Stacie and Jessica and yes even," there was a dramatic sigh this time, "Fat Amy stopping by to visit this past week, but I've also missed my best friend."

Chloe bit her lip, "I've missed you too and you know once I get back I'll be there, right? Like we can do whatever you want."

"I know and if you don't mind, I'd like to come over some too, you know get out of the house…" Chloe could almost hear Aubrey's eyeroll with the next statement, "Jesse doesn't understand that cutting back at work doesn't mean I have to sit around and eat bon-bon's all day."

"You're always welcome, although…" Chloe had a suppress her girly giggle from erupting. "You may have to split your time between my condo and Beca's house. I'll probably be over there just as much as she'll be at mine."

"That actually won't be a bad idea…" Running her hands through the warm water, Chloe detected a small trace of humor in her best friend's voice, "I need to start baby proofing Beca's place. You know put up baby gates so that Beca gets trapped upstairs."

Chloe let a giggle slip, "She's excited about the twins, she's even begun calling herself Aunt Beca."

Just remembering how cute her girlfriend had been when they wandered through a small giftshop and came across some London themed baby bottles made Chloe grin. _Aunt Beca_ hadn't thought twice about buying them and commenting how her 'niece and nephew' were going to be cool babies, and not the kind that used those 'lameass clear bottles'.

"Yeah, you're right," Chloe just listened and another smile stretched across her face when she heard Aubrey say, "and she's surprisingly great with kids."

"Yeah, she really is," Chloe breathed out wearing a soft smile.

The two fell into an easy conversation after that and at one point Chloe was laughing so hard that she could hardly breath when she heard how Stacie and Fat Amy had been keeping a scrapbook of all the paparazzi pictures they'd found of her and Beca. Supposedly its title was ' _Beca and Chloe, A Pictorial Love Story_ ' but Aubrey said it was just an excuse for them to buy gossip magazines and do art projects at work.

Chloe on the other hand took the time to fill her best friend in on all their adventures for the week. And the thing that made Aubrey laugh the most was the story about how giddy Emily got when she had to ride one of those classic red double decker buses while running an errand. After they heard Emily's long drawn out story, where Beca had to keep reminding her assistant to take a breath, Beca had somehow arranged for one of those tourist buses without a top to pick them up and give them a personal tour around the city.

"So, Beca just up and rented one?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep, it was there when we stepped out of the studio," Chloe confirmed.

"And what was Emily's reaction?"

All Chloe could do was laugh as she pictured Emily's face lighting up when they exited Abbey Road Studios and she realized that bus wasn't broken down like Beca insisted it was. Beca just wore this innocent smirk and tried to play it off, but Chloe saw the sincerity behind the gesture.

"I swear Bree, Emily's year was made with that stunt!" Chloe was outright bragging now. "And she also stood on the top in the freezing cold to take pictures and be crazy tourists with us _without_ bitching," she barely got out before she ran out of air.

Chloe swears she took more selfies with her girlfriend in one afternoon than they have in the entire time they've known each other. Beca was just enjoying life and the proof was in the smile and laughter and relaxed demeanor the whole time. It was like music and the major undertaking Beca was here for was completely forgotten and they were just having fun.

"It sounds like Beca made your year too," Aubrey joked.

Chloe's comeback was quick, "No, she's made my _life_."

"Chlo?"

"Yeah Bree?" There was a brief pause and Chloe thought maybe the phone had disconnected.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but I just want to tell you," Aubrey let out a short breath, "the last couple times we've talked, you've sound really good. _Happy_ , I mean," she quickly corrected. "You just sound really happy, not that you didn't before…But now it's just different."

"Thanks," Chloe let out a content sigh because she knew exactly what her best friend meant and she was glad others were seeing her changes too. "For the first time in my life I can actually admit that I _am_ happy, truly happy. I'm beginning to accept and move on from the things that have happened in my life and," she paused to allow another grin to stretch across her face, "I got the love of my life back. And I'm not going to allow _anything_ ," she stressed, "to fuck any of those things up again."

Lightly laughing at Chloe's quick but quiet follow-up apology for using choice words, Aubrey couldn't say anything but, "Beca's rubbing off on you."

Placing a wet hand over her eyes Chloe laughed, "In so many ways."

"Is it safe to assume that _all_ aspects of your relationship with her is back on track?"

Aubrey couldn't see it, but Chloe's face went bright red at the question and she sank a little further into warm the water.

It wasn't that she was nervous about telling her best friend something so personal, it's just that commenting about how fantastic their sex life has been this past week to someone other than Beca wasn't something she wanted to delve into just yet. Aubrey's been well aware of just how frustrating it had been and they've both laughed at her and Beca's numerous failed attempts, yet this past week of just being with her girlfriend physically again has been blissfully perfect. They created this little intimate bubble that Chloe just wasn't ready to burst yet.

"Oh, totally," Chloe finally admitted in an overly coy way.

"Now I don't need any more details," Chloe was grateful Aubrey didn't press the subject right now, "but I'm glad you guys are ok…"

"Me too," sitting up Chloe reached for a washcloth and dunked it in the water. "We've been through a lot and I'm not just talking about us as a couple. Although I've desperately needed a healthy relationship like this for a long time."

"And you also needed people who care about you," Aubrey easily corrected. "You have a family with all of us now Chlo," Chloe stilled her movements, "and if you haven't figured it out, we're a tad bit dysfunctional. I mean we're all friends with Fat Amy and you're officially on the drunk dial list now."

Chloe wished she could be having this conversation in person in some cute little café because she missed her best friend.

"Yeah, you're right."

"And it also doesn't hurt that you're crazy in love with my nemesis!" Aubrey said making them both laugh. "Who, behind all the eyeliner and sarcasm, has a very kind and caring side."

"All that certainly helps," Chloe gushed as she ran the washcloth over her shoulders. "Plus, she's sexy."

"I've got no comment on that."

"Aubrey Posen, is all this your roundabout way of calling my girlfriend a sweetheart?"

There was a long pause before Aubrey tiredly sighed in defeat, "Only to a _certain_ extent. And if you tell her I said that, I'll deny it until the day I die."

Chloe just chuckled, "She'd never believe me anyway."

"This is _very_ true," Aubrey let out a burst of laughter. "But in all honesty, she's also needed someone like you for a long time too. I watched her live through the darkest part of her life, I saw how it broke her, and how ever since she's been missing this sense of normalcy and security," Aubrey's voice was light and Chloe could tell she was choosing her words carefully. "And then she met you, and you give her that and so much more. You see past her fame and her music and love her for who she really is."

Chloe dropped the washcloth back into the water and watched if float, "She's always been just Beca to me. That's who I fell in love with."

"And that's all she wants, she doesn't want you to see her as anyone else." Aubrey yawned making the last word drag out. "Oh wow, I'm so sorry," Chloe chuckled, "the tiredness hit me all the sudden. The babies seem to have _finally_ settled down."

"You really should get some rest." Aubrey started to protest, but Chloe quickly shot it down, "No, you need to it's important."

"Are you sure?"

Chloe could hear the frown in Aubrey's tone, "Positive, plus I've got breakfast and I need to review the article I wrote."

"How's it coming along?" Suddenly, Aubrey now sounded very awake.

Chloe had briefly discussed the whole article thing with Aubrey when she dropped the sketches off before going to the airport last week. Aubrey thought it was an important move for both of them but didn't really offer much of an opinion on the actual content for the article. Aubrey had simply told her to sit down with Beca and come up with an outline for it together. So that's what they did.

Drying her hands, Chloe released her hair tie and ran her fingers through her hair, "Really good actually."

"Did you involve her like we talked about?" Aubrey's question was tentative and Chloe knew her best friend was fishing for information.

"Yeah, she's been in this one-hundred percent," Chloe reassured. "The only thing she hasn't seen is the finished product." Sticking the hair tie between her teeth, she quickly swooped twisted her hair up into another loose bun. "And surprisingly my boss at the Chronicle has given me free reign."

There was a brief pause before Aubrey spoke again, "How did he take it when you suggested an article about your girlfriend?"

Pulling her knees up to her chest Chloe rested her arms on top of them and laughed, "Well first off he had no idea who DJ Titanium or Beca Mitchell was, so he initially shot it down."

Aubrey's laughter floated around the bathroom, "You met a person who _doesn't_ know about DJ Titanium? Now that's ironic."

"I know right, has he been living under a rock?" Chloe easy shot back and the two laughed again. "I mean Beca's name and face are everywhere right now, I was a little stunned he had no clue, but he said he'd _do research_ ," she mimicked her boss's tone, but could barely keep a straight face, "and get back to me."

"And how'd that work out?"

"He called me back within an hour and said," Chloe had to pause to laugh at the memory, "and said he'd have to get with me tomorrow because apparently his teenage daughters were going to school him in Beca's music."

Her boss had sounded a little bit star struck on that second call and honestly Chloe totally got it. First off, the guy had no idea who Beca was an hour before that but probably did a quick Google search to pacify her and Chloe can only imagine the reaction he had when he saw everything, including pictures of her and Beca together.

So, Chloe gets how surprised he was knowing that she was connected to someone like Beca. At the time she accepted the job Beca's name and face was still a mystery and Chloe had just gone through that whole ordeal with Rolling Stone, so she'd made sure to take extra care to cover her tracks and keep her mouth shut.

"Needless to say, the next day I got an email from him giving me the greenlight and…" Chloe paused for dramatics and she bit her lip hearing an impatient huff, "and that I had the full support of the newspaper. They were honored that Beca wanted her first published interview to be with them. But quickly emphasized that they couldn't compensate her in anyway."

"Wow, what a change in tune…" As an afterthought Aubrey added, "I bet the next thing you'll tell me is that your article got moved from the arts and entertainment section to the front page of the paper." Chloe didn't reply, she just grinned when her best friend gasped, "Holy shit, no way!"

"Yes way!" Chloe let out excitedly. "My very first article for them will be front and center for everyone to see."

At first Chloe was reluctant to say yes simply because she didn't think she had spent enough time as a journalist to warrant the front page of anything, but Beca had quickly quashed that. Beca was ecstatic for her, saying that this will be everyone's opportunity to see everything she already saw; that Chloe was a great writer, a fantastic photographer, and an even better person. It felt good to have praise from the person that mattered the most to her, because it was something she had never experienced before.

And although Chloe still knew she got this because she was dating Beca, she was just glad it didn't happen because she was blackmailed in an attempt for someone to make money. So, she decided to take Beca's advice and she embraced it and allowed herself to be excited about it.

"That's great Chlo, a cover story, what a way to stick it to Rolling Stone," Aubrey actually sounded proud.

"I know," Chloe grinned knowing that that was the best part, "and I've actually subtly addressed that in the article too, I just didn't outright point fingers or name names."

"Well," Aubrey curtly began, "if you ask me they deserve way more than that."

"I know…" the whole ordeal still infuriates Chloe, "but being vindictive won't fix anything that's happened. They'll just deny everything I say anyway and possibly even slap a lawsuit on me for slander. Bec says it's not worth it…"

Aubrey hummed in agreement. "She's actually right about that. Would you look at that," Aubrey stated in wonderment and Chloe knew exactly where this was going, "me and the pain in the ass agree on something."

"I'll be sure to let her know," Chloe chuckled.

"Well are you still struggling with certain parts of the article?"

Chloe let out a deep sigh, "I mean yes and no, I've gone in a completely new direction and although it's close to being done, I'm still hesitant about a few things."

"I don't think she'd try to influence you in any way."

"I don't think so either," stretching out her legs Chloe thought for a few seconds, "And it's not because I have a lack of material, I could write a _novel_ about Beca Mitchell," she couldn't help but smile at Aubrey's laugh, "it's just, I guess I'm procrastinating finishing it because I'm still worried people will view it as me using my girlfriend to get a career boost."

"The only opinion that really should matter to you is what Beca thinks," Aubrey carefully stated. "If she wanted to just get her story out she could've gone to anyone. But she didn't, she came to you because she trusts you to do it right."

Chloe contemplated how completely right Aubrey was about that before glancing over at the phone and asking, "Do you think, that she thinks this will help people understand her, so they'll leave her alone?"

Deep down, Chloe knows that no matter how many articles are written or how many interviews Beca gives that she'll never really be understood or left alone. The hype may die down, but Beca's legendary celebrity status was kind of cemented in stone the minute she got her first number one hit and Grammy and then never showed her face.

"That's debatable…" Aubrey finally said. "For once she probably just wants to set the record straight. There's a ton of info and misconceptions circulating about who people think DJ Titanium is and now, who they think Beca Mitchell is and subsequently how that's all tied together with her famous mother. Since she was young she's always kind of been in the spotlight due to her unique…" Aubrey struggled to find the right word, "musical gifts. Yes, some of that attention was unwanted and harsh, but it was always there, Jesse can attest to that. So, I think she just wants to clear the air of mystery that surrounds Beca Mitchell, DJ Titanium, and Elizabeth Richardson."

Chloe couldn't really argue with that, Aubrey had hit the nail on the head.

"You're right." Chloe nodded.

"Oh of course I'm right," Chloe snorted out a laugh at that comment, "Beca and I've been friends a long time, at each other's throats eighty percent of it," Chloe heard the lightheartedness in the tone, "but she's the closest I've ever had to a real sister, so like you I know the real Beca."

"Hmmm," Chloe needed to make a few more notes after this conversation. "You've given me a few other things to think about for my article. And I think I know how to wrap it up."

"Just be honest and open in the article and once Beca reads it, if she wants something changed she'll tell you."

"I guess I'm just also worried I revealed to much of the true Beca. I think there's still a part of her that doesn't want all of the hype surrounding her."

Aubrey laughed, "Look, Beca's naturally a very quiet and an extremely guarded person. I don't expect her to do many interviews and she most certainly will _never_ become a regular on late night talk shows," Aubrey sounded winded. "But she knows that there will be times where people will want to know _everything_ about her and right now is one of those times. So, push the boundary, but just slightly…Sorry I'm trying to waddle my way up the stairs…" A couple of deep breaths were taken before Aubrey laughed out of breath, "A two story home was a nice idea when I wasn't pregnant with twins and always exhausted."

Chloe just grinned, "You're fine and I get what you're saying anyway."

Sighing in triumph when she finally reached to the top Aubrey eventually said, "Good…Have you put any thought into the title of your article?"

Chloe let out a bark of laughter because she had, but she hadn't told Beca yet, it was just another surprise.

"I guess that means yes," Aubrey jokingly said.

"I have and…" Chloe debated about revealing anything just yet, but quickly caved, "Promise you won't tell her?" Aubrey hummed in acknowledgement. "I think I'm gonna go with, _The Reclusive Music Producer and The Journalist_ …"

Chloe let that permeate the air without offering a follow up or explanation because she's pretty sure it speaks for itself.

"That's unique…" Aubrey paused and Chloe just held her breath, "But I kind of love it."

Chloe just grinned widely, "I love it too and…" standing, she reached for a nearby towel then stepped out of the tub to dry off, "I struggled with whether to use her name or her professional name, but I went with something different because she's dropping the DJ Titanium name. I think it highlights that she's not hiding anymore."

As Chloe reached for the robe hanging on the back of the door Aubrey said, "That was the last thing Jesse and I expected when she texted us a few days ago."

To say that Chloe was surprised by that revelation was an understatement, she honestly had no idea it was coming. One minute they are laying in bed drinking coffee while reading after a casual room service dinner and the next she hears Beca say, 'I don't want to be known as DJ Titanium anymore, I think I want to only be Beca Mitchell from here on out'. There wasn't any discussion after that because frankly Chloe couldn't think of anything to say other than ok.

Pulling the drain plug, Chloe reached for her phone then turned toward the bathroom door, "So, I made a point to only mention the DJ Titanium name a handful of times."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be happy either way," Aubrey's voice lowered to just above a whisper.

"I hope so…"

The second Chloe stepped out of their bedroom her eyes landed on a small bouquet of her absolute favorite flowers, bright red oriental lilies, in a neatly decorated Christmas vase sitting in the middle of the small coffee table. Next to it was, as promised, her favorite breakfast, along with a small plastic container of fresh fruit. However, there were a few additional souvenirs from their journey around London, all holding some kind of sentimental value for them, including a 'Mind the Gap' coffee mug because they'd totally made out on the Underground a few days ago. But the thing that made her laugh out loud was a couple tabloids with their pictures on the front sitting under the mug.

"Oh my god…" Chloe was internally swooning at the thoughtfulness of everything she saw as she plopped down on the small couch. "I swear this woman…"

Lifting the folded note with her name on it, Chloe's attention refocused back on Aubrey when she heard, "And you must have found your surprise."

At a loss for words, Chloe fell back against the couch wearing a grin while holding up the letter. Quickly dropping it to her lap she asked, "Wait…you knew about this?"

"Stacie and I did, yeah. She sent us the website a couple days ago," Aubrey rattled off like it was nothing. "She was nervous about the whole house rental thing for Christmas considering you guys had like a whole road trip planned…"

"What do you mean _house_ _rental_?"

There was nothing but dead silence on the other end of the line.

"Shit…" Aubrey let out a defeated sigh, "We aren't talking about the same surprise, are we?"

"Nope," Chloe couldn't help but laugh, "but I'd _love_ to hear more about this house."

"The only thing I'll say is…" there was another brief pause that made Chloe bite her lip in anticipation, "she wanted to do something romantic for your first Christmas together. And trust me," the awe in Aubrey's voice was enough to make Chloe's heartrate quicken, " _this_ place is romantic. Stacie and I both agreed you'd love it."

Crossing her legs, Chloe tucked the phone between her shoulder and ear and lifted the note again.

"She constantly surprises me," Chloe said just staring at Beca's messy, but unique handwriting, "I swear I don't deserve any of this or her."

"Yes, you do," Aubrey reassured, "don't ever think otherwise." Chloe rested the note in her lap as she listened, "Let her give you the world, please don't try to limit her or yourself for that matter."

Chloe nodded but then grinned knowing Aubrey couldn't see her and she quickly said, "You're absolutely right."

"She really is the best version of herself when she's with you. She's just so happy and at ease and honestly I was afraid I'd never see that side of her again." The sincerity in Aubrey's voice was enough to make tears sting Chloe's eyes. "So, thank you for bringing her back."

Chloe wiped the corner of her eyes, "I should really be thanking you for hiring me at your deli. If you hadn't," there was a slight pause, "well I wouldn't have her and I wouldn't have a best friend and people I now consider family. I'd still be the same lonely and miserable person I was for years. So, thank you and…"

A rapid set of knocks on the hotel room door followed by a voice announcing room service interrupted Chloe.

"And that really is my signal to go," Aubrey said as Chloe set the note aside and stood, "I'm ready for bed anyways and it's only a matter of time before Jesse wakes up and lectures me on proper sleep amounts again."

Laughing, Chloe checked herself in the mirror as another set of knocks sounded, "I'll give you a call in a few days."

"Sounds good," Aubrey said. "Be sure to tell Aunt Beca she's still a pain in the ass."

"Will do," Chloe laughed.

After a brief exchange of goodbyes, Chloe quickly locked her phone and slid it in a pocket, then opened room door. The room service guy set the tray on a nearby end table and then swiftly made his exit after pouring her a cup of coffee. Chloe then spent the next few minutes standing in front of the large picture window sipping it while admiring how parts of Hyde Park were still beautifully dusted with snow.

For the first time, in a long time, Chloe can look out a window and just admire everything without other troubling thoughts plaguing her mind. This week has been one of the best of her life, and it's not only because she and the love of her life are back on track, it's because she's simply _enjoying_ life. She's finally seeing the world through clear eyes and she can't believe everything she missed while buried in that fog. Sure, things were beautiful then, and she had some really great experiences, but now it's just different because she's changed and grown so much.

Turning from the window, Chloe freshened up her coffee then settled back on the couch. After opening the plastic top on the fruit, she popped a grape in her mouth then cut a hefty chunk of the muffin off and then reached for a fork. As she savored the first couple of bites her eyes landed on the tabloids.

Picking one up Chloe couldn't help but smile at the headline, ' _DJ Titanium and Girlfriend share a romantic night out following private tour of Westminster Abby, details inside!_ ' The front page had a picture of them standing in front of the West Entrance taking pictures and Chloe remembers the exact moment it happened. The picture was a little grainy from having been taken so far away, but that didn't matter because Chloe saw how her eyes were shining with love and how she wore a smile that even she'd never seen before. The funny thing was, Beca hadn't done anything particularly romantic, Beca was just being a nerdy history buff explaining some intricate detail about the architecture. But it was heart stopping to see that look splashed across the cover of some tabloid for the entire world to see.

Taking another couple bites of her breakfast, Chloe flipped through the pages and couldn't help but bark out a laugh when she landed on page seven. Because there in the middle of the page was a picture of them crammed into the back of one of the Underground carriages, kissing like nobody was watching. The caption simply read, 'Being packed like sardines doesn't stop our lovebirds from locking lips!' Chloe just grinned because she knew she had started that mini-makeout session by tugging Beca closer by the scarf, but it had just been one of those perfect moments and Beca hadn't made any attempts to back away.

As Chloe's eyes shifted down the page, her face went bright red seeing another picture of them, this time they weren't kissing although their faces and lips were so close that it was debatable. However, that wasn't the focus of the picture. Instead the focus of the picture was on her hands and how they were _very clearly_ on Beca's perfect ass and had the following caption, 'Sigh…don't we all wish we were in Chloe Beale's shoes right now? Chloe knows DJT is _HOT_ , we all know the elusive producer is _HOT_ , it's just too bad that Chloe has already staked her claim and didn't give the rest of us a chance to experience it too!" Chloe couldn't help but laugh because at least the caption got two things right; Beca was hot and was totally all hers.

It was very obvious these photos were taken from someone's phone, because it wasn't until halfway through their trip on the Underground that Beca had been recognized. It wasn't a flash mob scene like what they'd experienced their first few days at Abbey Road Studios, surprisingly that night no one asked for autographs or even talked to them. Although Chloe will admit that they were too absorbed in themselves and the whole normalcy of the situation to even think twice about anything else.

Chloe wasn't sure what she was in for in regards to the paparazzi and Beca's fans, but so far they really weren't being exceedingly intrusive. For the most part she follows Beca's lead of being friendly and approachable, yet still maintaining some semblance of a boundary that clearly couldn't be crossed. Beca's actually pretty great at being a celebrity while Chloe still finds it weird that people want to take her picture or to talk to her just because she's dating one.

As Chloe sipped her coffee, she set the first tabloid aside and picked up the second noting how it was published today. They weren't on the front cover of this one, but skimming through it she found Beca had dog-eared the pages they were on.

While she finished her muffin, she randomly flipped through the pages until she came to a small article next to a picture of Beca seated in the back of the car that Chloe knows was used to film the Carpool Karaoke segment with James Corden and Adelle. It gave a basic overview of what Beca had been up to since landing in London and even went so far as to speculate that she was here to record more than just the James Bond song. The last bit was obviously false, because for one the James Bond song was so intricate that there wasn't time to focus on anything else and two Beca hadn't given any indication that she was even remotely ready to go back to fulltime producing. For all practical purposes her girlfriend's mind had already shifted to being a college professor and she was actually pretty excited about it.

Flipping the page, Chloe landed on the 'Celebs Out and About In Town' section and probably what Beca had intended her to find all along. The pictures were from last night and weren't high quality considering the lighting hadn't been great in the pub and because they had purposely chosen a small secluded table in the very back.

It wasn't a special night, Emily had been off seeing Hamilton, while they opted to do the whole tourist thing of walking across Tower Bridge and then stopping into a pub to eat fish and chips and drink beer. It had simply been a fun night spent drinking, chatting, and yes _lots_ of flirting and kissing, and these pictures reflected that. It warmed Chloe's heart to see herself and Beca looking totally in love, completely at ease, and happy again.

It's a different kind of happy from what Chloe saw before in pictures of herself. It's one Chloe knows she'd never been able to achieve without having taken a long hard look at herself and what was important in her life and then making steps to change it. She definitely didn't make the best choices in the beginning and she regrets how that turned out and how she treated Beca, but she's putting the pieces of her life back together and these pictures are proof of that.

However, when Chloe moved her eyes to read the excerpt next to the pictures, she couldn't help but fall in love with Beca just a little bit more:

_Pictures of DJ Titanium and her lady love, Chloe Beale, dining at the popular pub The Blackfriar Pub spread like wildfire last night on social media. So, we reached out to them and they confirmed the lovebirds did in fact drop in last night._

" _They were very friendly and didn't want any special treatment," the pub manager stated. "DJ Titanium declined my offer of a designated waiter and opted to order dinner and drinks at the bar just like everyone else. They mainly kept to themselves and we made sure they were left alone, but there was quite the buzz throughout the pub all night!"_

_Judging by these pictures and others circulating from this past week these two seem to be the epitome of relationship goals. According to the pub manager, when asked about holiday plans DJ Titanium said she, "was surprising her girlfriend with a romantic private homestay in one of the Cotswolds most picturesque villages…" Can we say swoon worthy romantic? Seriously who wouldn't want to be Chloe Beale right now? I for one wouldn't mind it, but until then, I guess I'll have to settle for living vicariously via their Instagram pages._

_Oh, and if you aren't already following this lovely couple on Instagram, do it RIGHT NOW! They are just as much in love over there as they are in every picture we've seen of them around town. And to boot DJ Titanium is downright hysterical while trolling her girlfriend's posts…_

"Well holy shit," Chloe breathed out with a fond laugh, "that was setup perfectly."

Reading over everything again, Chloe knew it was purely coincidence that this was published today and that Beca surprised her today. Beca was far too relaxed and comfortable in every picture for it to be staged and her comments didn't reveal much. That leaves Chloe with only one conclusion, Beca probably saw this tabloid sitting on the rack while buying her breakfast and thought it would add a nice touch. Whatever it was she didn't care, she was keeping this and it was going in Stacie and Fat Amy's scrapbook.

Setting the magazine aside, Chloe pulled out her phone and unlocked it with a wide smile.

Chloe [9:41AM]: Awe babe!

She rapidly wiped the happy tears stinging her eyes and continued to furiously type.

Chloe [9:43AM]: I can't believe you did all of this for me! I seriously mention one time how I'd love to spend Christmas in the Cotswolds and you go and totally surprise me! I don't know what to say other than thank you and I love you so much xxx ;)

Letting out an anxious breath, Chloe placed her phone aside then picked up the plastic fruit container. As she was biting into the last piece of pineapple her eyes landed on the letter. She'd been so blinded by the magazines that she'd totally forgotten about it.

Just as Chloe was reaching for it, her phone dinged.

Hot Professor [9:47AM]: I love you too…I can breathe a sigh of relief knowing that you like it and I don't have to call and cancel!

Chloe [9:49AM]: Oh you're definitely not canceling. I haven't even seen this place, but I know I'll love it.

Hot Professor [9:51AM]: Have you even read my note, woman!? I told you what to Google so you could look it up…Those pictures and captions in the magazine were just added bonuses.

Chloe bit her lip and laughed.

Chloe [9:54AM]: I haven't gotten that far yet. I've been too busy eating breakfast while looking at our sexy date night pics!

Hot Professor [9:56AM]: And I may or may not have been sneaking peaks of that insanely fucking hot picture you sent me earlier every chance I get.

Chloe couldn't help but brightly blush at that because she'd never in her entire life sent any type of suggestive picture, let alone a full on nude picture, to anyone before. The closet she had ever gotten was sending a bikini clad picture to an old fling sophomore year of college while she was at the beach. If Beca ever asks why, she'll blame her boldness on waking up in the post orgasmic bliss she'd been left her in from the night before.

When Chloe's phone dinged rapidly in succession again she was ripped from her thoughts and her eyes shifted back down to her hands. What she saw made her laugh out loud because fuck she felt the same way.

Hot Professor [9:58AM]: And btw I'm fucking horny as shit again!

Hot Professor [9:58AM]: So thanks for that…

Chloe [10:00AM]: Come back to the room once you're done, I'll wait for you wearing only my robe and nothing else and we can take care of that. We can have a late lunch or an early dinner…

Hot Professor [10:03AM]: I'd rather eat you…

Chloe [10:04AM]: Someone must be making good music…

Hot Professor [10:06AM]: Actually the audio tech is setting up me some additional microphones and I'm innocently huddled in the corner sexting my hot girlfriend.

Chloe just grinned as she typed.

Chloe [10:07AM]: Well in that case, can we use the strap-on tonight?

Chloe bit her lip, that had been a total online impulse buy one afternoon while they were in Malibu. It had been something neither of them had ever tried and the prospect of just 'testing the waters' had been hot. They'd only used it a handful of times and there had been a ton of fumbling and laughs associated with their first attempts, but they eventually got the hang of it. It was something they'd agreed was fun but wasn't something they wanted to use regularly. Although Chloe will admit, in the short amount of time they did get to use it, Beca had become very skilled.

Hot Professor [10:08AM]: I left it at my beach house :(

Chloe [10:08AM]: London is a big city, I'm sure we can find a store xxx

Chloe [10:09AM]: Not that I don't love the grinding you do without it, because fuck the way you moved your hips last night…

Hot Professor [10:10AM]: You just like it because you can ride me.

Ok, Chloe knew that was a fairly accurate statement and it made her blush. She loved being on top of Beca, she loved how both of Beca's hands had the freedom to roam her body and hit all her sensitive spots all at once, and she loved how when they were both close that one of Beca's hands would rest on her hip to help set the pace while the other dipped lower so a thumb could work her clit. Yeah, they occasionally do a similar position without the strap-on and it's amazing, but there's just something about having both hands free.

Chloe [10:11AM]: Oh admit it you like it when I ride you too. You still get off and you get unobstructed access to my boobs. It's a whole package deal babe!

Chloe [10:11AM]: And it makes me wet just thinking about it.

The small typing bubble appeared then disappeared briefly, then reappeared, as Chloe waited. She knew what she'd typed and she knew that Beca Mitchell was probably _very_ flustered trying to decide how to respond. Sexting wasn't her girlfriend's strong suit, but god did Chloe love her attempts. Eventually the text came through and the blatant change of subject made her burst out laughing.

Hot Professor [10:13AM]: And it looks like the sound guy's ready to roll. Gotta go my love!

Chloe [10:14AM]: Get that sexy ass of yours back to work! I'll see you soon…

Deciding she'd tortured Beca enough, Chloe tossed her phone aside and picked Beca's note up again. Opening it she just stared at the sloppy slanted words before lifting it to her lips and pressing a soft kiss to Beca's signature at the bottom. It only took reading the first two sentences for her to swoon, because god Beca just had a way with words and was so incredibly romantic.

* * *

Never in a million years did Chloe think she'd actually be anything other than just a regular tourist at one of music's biggest shrines. However, as she turns a street corner and sees the iconic Abbey Road zebra crossing and then Abbey Road Studios it becomes real that she's more than just an average tourist. Of course she's still a huge fan of the Beatles, who wouldn't be, they crafted some iconic songs here, but now she gets to take it one step further and actually go inside and wander around.

It's perks like these that it really hits Chloe that Beca is a _massive_ celebrity. And that's never been more evident than when she stops at the famed crosswalk and she sees a large group of people congregating at the fence in front of Abbey Road Studios vying for someone's attention. It's larger than normal, probably around fifty, and from what she can tell, it's people of all ages.

After crossing the street, Chloe tilted up on her tiptoes once she reached the edge of the crowd and she can't help but grin. Because over loud voices and hands waiving CD's, pictures and pieces of paper, she sees her girlfriend's dark red beanie and bright smiling face as she grabs whatever is offered and scribbles her signature on it with that familiar black Sharpie pen Beca uses for everything. For a person who spent their _entire_ career trying to keep themselves out of the spotlight, it simply amazed Chloe how at ease Beca was with her new found fame.

Working her way around the group, Chloe eventually reached the security guard standing near a small side gate and flashed her temporary access card. Spotting Emily nearby texting, Chloe made her way over.

"Chloe, hi!" Emily cheerfully greeted slipping her phone in her jacket pocket and giving a quick hug. "Beca was supposed to let me know when to send the car."

Pulling back, Chloe grinned, "It's ok, I told her I didn't need it." Emily seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and it made her laugh. "Oh, I brought you this," she smiled as she handed over a coffee mug, "Beca shot me a text saying you needed the extra pick me up. So, I got your favorite _and_ in a souvenir Beatles travel mug!"

Emily's face lit up as she looked down at the black mug with each of The Beatles silhouettes jumping over the main logo. "This is awesome! I love it, thank you!"

Chloe just laughed as she shoved her hands in her coat pockets, "You're welcome."

Emily took a quick sip then said, "You're here just in time, Beca's all done." That made Chloe raise a questioning eyebrow. "I know I thought we'd be here all day too, but just as she sat down at the mixing board she looked at everyone and said they were done by noon."

"No other explanation?" Chloe asked, softly smiling as they both turned to see what made Beca laugh.

"None, and I didn't ask," Emily had been just as surprised as everyone else and didn't even bother to question it. "She's really changed. This week is the happiest I've seen her in a long time, she's actually having fun making music again."

Chloe couldn't agree more. "How long ago did she finish?"

"A little after eleven," Emily said and Chloe just shook her head and laughed because that's around the time their flirtatious texting started up again. "By eleven thirty she was wandering around the building. She even dropped in and listened to some up and coming band laydown a track. Chloe," Emily enthusiastically rattled off, "she was actually _excited_ to help them smooth out their lyrics and clean up their music. And that band took _all_ her advice. Their song instantly sounded better afterwards…She's just an incredible musician."

Of all the things that Emily could've told Chloe just now, she was just happy to hear that her girlfriend was enjoying making music again. Overall Beca was loving life again and Chloe's incredibly grateful that more people see that.

"She is…" Chloe's eyes ventured over to her girlfriend as she wore a soft smile. "Did she want any credit when that song cracks the top ten?"

"None," Emily quickly acknowledged. "When they asked, all she did was give that wink that…"

Cutting in Chloe laughed, "Oh I _know_ which one. The overly charming one where people fall all over themselves but really it's a way for her to sidestep questions politely."

"Yeah that one," Emily joined in the laughter, "she gave that one and offered to take pictures with the group instead."

Emily's hand lightly pushed Chloe's shoulder, "You should go over there and see her."

"Is she waiting out here for me?"

"Well no…" Chloe's eyes shot back to Emily's in amusement making Emily slump her shoulders in defeat. "Ok fine yes she is…but I'm not supposed to tell you that," Emily nervously sipped her coffee trying to hide her bright red face behind it. "She came out here almost as soon as you texted her saying you were ten minutes away." Emily focused her eyes on her coffee mug, "Please don't say anything, she just couldn't wait to see you."

Stepping closer, Chloe whispered like she had a big secret, "You know what? I missed her too and I kinda can't wait to kiss her."

Emily's face went bright red again, "I'm still not used to that. I always interrupt at the most inopportune time!" Adding a small foot stomp, she apologized, "I'm sorry again about the other night."

Chloe lightly giggled, "Em it's totally fine, we all were all on the London Eye together, remember?"

"Ye-yeah…"

The kiss they'd shared on the London Eye had been completely innocent. They were minutes away from having to get off and she was taking a few last minute pictures when Beca came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. All Chloe had done was turn her head and barely brush her lips against Beca's when Emily let out an embarrassed squeak making then jump apart. It was a totally PG moment and something _any_ couple would've done in their predicament, but Emily had just been Emily.

"All we were doing was kissing," Chloe reassured.

Emily just bashfully nodded and mumbled something about checking her email then abruptly turned and headed up the steps and back into the studio leaving Chloe chuckling as she started making her way over towards her girlfriend. As she slowly moved she allowed her eyes to thoroughly scan her girlfriend's body. Damn that dark green wool sweater over the white button up rolled up to Beca's elbows and dark skinny jeans, was enough to make her weak at the knees because it was just so casually sexy. But when Beca turned and saw her and she got that same lopsided smile that she saw minutes after they first met, well Chloe got the same butterflies she always does as she fell in love all over again.

"Hey gorgeous," Beca greeted in a breathless voice after jogging over.

Chloe grinned loving how the way they always address each other still sends her heat a flutter.

"Hey sexy…" Chloe added just before Beca brushed their lips together.

"When did you get here?"

With a smile, Chloe adjusted Beca's beanie a little, so it covered her love's ears, "Like five minutes ago."

Cameras were going off like crazy and people were yelling both their names, but Beca didn't care. Chloe was here and it's safe to say that even though they saw each other just this morning that it still felt like coming home. Just seeing her girlfriend's beautiful smile is all Beca needs for it to feel like home.

Cupping Chloe's cheeks, Beca gave another kiss, lingering just a little bit longer, then pulled back.

"Bec," Chloe stopped the hands from falling away by lightly placing her hands on Beca's wrists, "I thought you didn't like the whole PDA thing?"

"You did see those pictures of us, right?" Beca quipped.

"But we didn't know people were taking our picture…" Chloe's eyes shifted to the large group watching them from behind the fence, as she ran her thumbs along the underside of Beca's wrists. Shifting them back she said, "But we know people are taking our picture now."

Beca tilted forward and gave another easy kiss. Gentle and barely there, making Chloe's whole body warm up.

Pulling back, Beca winked, "Yeah, well, I've come to the conclusion that I just don't care anymore…" Chloe just smiled. "After seeing all those tabloid pictures, I spent the whole morning thinking about how nice it was just being me and just being us. I don't want to be on my guard all the time anymore and I definitely don't want you to think twice about holding my hand or kissing my cheek like you always do." She swears one of her favorite things in life is when Chloe kisses her cheek, even just in passing or while she's eating cereal. "But if you're not cool with it or aren't ready, I'll cut back. I mean I'll never be totally sold on cameras taking our picture, but I kinda love you a lot and I don't want to hide it."

Chloe held Beca's hands, "No, babe no, I'll never complain about any affection from you. I mean yeah, it's weird seeing myself in magazines, but I don't want to stop being us because of them either. So, you won't hear me complain."

"Good," Beca grinned.

Chloe leaned in a little closer, "Does that mean I can keep grabbing your ass in public?"

"Oh totally, you're not just limited to the London Underground," Beca shot right back as she laced their fingers together.

"Gotta stake my claim!"

Beca just laughed while swinging their hands, "Things will ease off and we'll be able to go back to our normal life once we get back home, you know that right?" Chloe just nodded. "But when things get crazy, and they will," she seriously said even though she was still nervous about the fame thing, "you'll let me know if the whole spotlight thing starts to freak you out?"

"I will," Chloe easily said, "but only if you do the same, deal? Because I'm in this with you for the long haul. Like we agreed that first day at the retreat, we need to keep ourselves and our relationship our main focus, all that other outside stuff doesn't matter."

"Deal…"

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

Clearing her throat Chloe smiled, "So word on the street is you're all done for the day."

"I believe the official phrase is back on vacation," Beca loved hearing that giggle, patting her stomach she grinned, "and lunch and beer are first on the agenda. Unless you want to head back to the room and make that whole late lunch early dinner thing happen. And before you ask, no we're not going to a sex shop to get the…" Chloe's smirk almost had her caving, "well you know…"

"I do know, but hear me out…"

"No, there's too many people around," Beca didn't want their sex life accidently blasted to the paparazzi and small children that were lingering around, "we'll discuss it tonight. I'm sure things can be…shipped."

Chloe let her eyes trail down her girlfriend's body then snapped them back up, "That works for me…"

Tilting forward, Beca brushed their lips together, "Good, now what would you like to do this afternoon my love? I'm all yours…"

Chloe thought for a few seconds then her eyes lit up, "I would love to go shopping on Oxford Street to get something new to wear to Hamilton tomorrow night." She was practically bouncing as another idea hit, "Oh babe, we can make it a fancy date night. Let me take you somewhere expensive for drinks and dinner before."

"You wining and dining me? I'd love that!" Kissing their joined hands Beca began backing away lightly pulling Chloe along with her, "but first I'd like to sign a few more autographs…Come with me."

"I'd love to, but," Chloe began.

"I mean," Beca quickly added letting her grip on Chloe's fingers loosen just slightly, "only if you want too."

Chloe quickly tightened her grip pulling Beca to a stop making Beca cock her head with a curious expression.

"First tell me more about this house you've rented us for Christmas," Chloe stated seriously. "I looked it up and I have a few questions."

It was hard for Chloe to maintain her neutral expression because Beca looked like she was ready to backpedal at any moment. She loved it, she found Beca so adorable.

"Well, technically it's a boathouse on a small lake," Beca scratched the back of her neck nervously. "A one bedroom, one bath _luxury_ boathouse hidden away on a twenty-five hundred acre private property to be precise." She let out a shaky breath still unable to read her girlfriend's expression. "I just figured since we have a few extra weeks than what we originally planned because of well…"

"Your recording session being moved up?"

"Yeah that," Beca nodded as she swallowed thickly. "I mean we can still do our road trip like we planned, but I booked this place so we could get away from all this," she waved behind them, "shit before we head off to Paris for the New Year. It'll be totally chill, we can lounge around in our pajamas all day if we want and take walks, there's miles of trails we're free use, and we can eat at local spots for dinner. And Christmas can be simple and quiet…I just want to spend time with you away from it all like we did that last week at the retreat."

"What about naked time?" Chloe questioned seriously, suppressing her laugh. "I hear Christmas Day sex is _the_ best."

Beca's eyes snapped to Chloe's, "I umm, I've never heard _that_ , but we can certainly try it out if you want…"

"Bec…" Chloe eventually let out a light laugh. Reaching out she fiddled with the edge of her girlfriend's sweater and tugged on it, "I'm just messing with you, I love it. And I'd love nothing more than to spend Christmas there with you."

"Really?" Beca's face lit up. "Because I know this is kinda last…" a finger was pressed to her lips.

"I have one stipulation," Chloe grinned.

"What?" Beca mumbled from behind Chloe's finger.

"Can you call and reserve it for our _entire_ trip?" Chloe had mapped everything out and the furthest thing away they wanted to see was less than three hours. There was no need for a road trip anymore when they had this absolutely beautiful boathouse available. "We can make it our basecamp and take day trips. I think it'll be more relaxing that way."

Beca nodded as a grin stretched across her face, "I can do that. The people I'm renting from already said we can have it as long as we want. They normally only rent during the summer, but because I'm," her voice trailed off.

"Babe," Chloe just lightly laughed, "sometimes your celebrity status has perks. It's ok to use it every once in a while."

Beca let out the breath, "Good, cause I kinda had to and I also had to promise them that we wouldn't need the private chef that usually comes with it, but they assured me the maid comes every other day."

Chloe just laughed again because a quiet Christmas with little to no interruptions is exactly what she wants. This will be the first time they both will really be celebrating Christmas since their families died. It's going to be difficult, she knows that, but she's also ready to face it head on, kind of like how Beca faced her birthday a few weeks ago.

And Chloe also wants to do so much more for Christmas than just eating whatever was left over in her fridge and watching old Christmas movies; which had become her lonely normal the past few years. She actually wants to _celebrate_ it by doing things like exchanging gifts and singing carols and drinking warm apple cider in front of a fire. And she also _wants_ to slave away all day in the kitchen cooking them Christmas dinner while Beca lounges around and naps all day. She hasn't done any of that in so long that she doesn't really remember what the Christmas spirit feels like and for the first time in a long time, she can't wait.

"That sounds wonderful babe," Chloe commented then gave a quick kiss. "I'm kinda excited to shop local and get farm fresh stuff daily for our meals."

"God, I've missed your cooking this week," Beca lamented, although with a grin. "I mean I love eating out and trying new places, but your cooking is just…it's great. You have a way of making even the simplest and easiest meals fucking awesome. Oh," she snapped her fingers, "do you know how to make gingerbread coffee cake? That shit is dope, my mom used to make it every Christmas."

Chloe's features softened, Beca had just mentioned her mom and there wasn't a hint of sadness behind it.

"I'm sure I can." Chloe gently smiled, "do you know what we need?"

Beca lightly swung their set of joined hands, "Yeah, I haven't made it in years, but it's not difficult."

"Can we find a Christmas market and maybe get a small tree to decorate?"

"Oh, that's a must! But can we discuss all this over lunch? The crowd is getting restless."

For a few brief minutes Chloe had forgotten that they weren't completely alone. Even though they were far enough away that no one could overhear them, there was this constant buzz of excitement. And as she peaks over Beca's shoulder, sure enough there's still people there and every move they make is being watch.

"Oh," Chloe gave a cringey smile making Beca laugh. "Yeah, go sign autographs," leaning forward she brushed their lips together, "and be awesome. Besides," she whispered, "after lunch I have one small surprise detour to take you to before we go shopping."

Raising an eyebrow, Beca asked, "And where's that?"

"A totes awesome bookstore!"

Beca comically clutched her heart, "A bookstore?"

Chloe nodded, "Yep, and it's super old too. It's got spiral staircases and is two stories."

Beca gave a low whistle, "Damn Beale you _certainly_ know the way to my heart. You may not be able to drag me away in a relatively reasonable amount of time."

Chloe just giggled, "We're in no rush. If we're there three hours who cares."

"Kinda like dinner last night?" Beca interrupted with a blush.

"God you're cute," Chloe kissed a cheek then pulled back with a smile, "but yes, exactly like that."

"Sorry, I'm still new to this whole vacation vibe thing," Beca blushed.

"You're getting the hang of it," Chloe winked making her love chuckle as they started walking towards Beca's fans.

"Can we pick up books about Thailand?"

"Yep! So, we're doing lunch, then the bookstore, then shopping," Chloe stated factually. "Then tomorrow we can visit Saint Paul's in the morning and go on our date to see Hamilton at night."

"Sounds good to me…" Knocking their shoulders as they walked, Beca spoke lowly out of the corner of her mouth, "So, since tomorrow night is a date, will I get lucky afterwards?"

Chloe playfully thought for a few seconds, "If you play your cards right babe…"

The crowd collectively awed at her reference as they came to a stop making Chloe's cheeks flush pink. Turning her head she was greeted with a smiling Beca, who just kissed the back of their joined hands before dropping them and reaching for a picture being held out to her. Chloe saw that the picture was of Beca taken a few days ago standing at the top of steps leading into Abbey Road Studios and waving at the crowd.

"This is actually a badass pic of me," Beca commented from behind the Sharpie pen cap hanging from the corner of her mouth.

Chloe just laughed as she reached up and took the cap and shoved it in her jacket pocked until Beca was done. Leaning over Chloe admired the picture as her girlfriend began scribbling her name across the side and she noted how it read simply _Beca Mitchell_.

"Oh, that reminds me," Beca stopped mid-signature and turned to look at Chloe, "we need to take a pic of me like this before we leave today…And I refuse," Chloe's eyes were sparkling in delight, she loved it, "to leave until I get a pic of me crossing that," she stood up on her tiptoes and pointed behind the crowd, "famous street!"

Rubbing Beca's back, Chloe just laughed, "Just promise me you'll leave your shoes on."

"Damn and I wanted to be like Paul McCartney…"

"No, babe, it's freezing out here."

"She never lets me have any fun," Beca winked at the young guy as she finished signing then passed the picture back to him. "Take my advice bro, when your girlfriend is that hot," she reached for a vinyl record of Maroon 5's latest album and scribbled her name along the front, "make sure you follow the rules. That's how it works."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe just laughed as she brought her cell phone up and took a picture of Beca signing away with a beautifully smiling face.

"No, that's not how it works." Chloe commented making everyone laugh as she lowered her phone.

"Hi, Chloe!"

Chloe looked down to her left and found a young girl, probably not more than five, brightly smiling and enthusiastically waving at her. Stepping over then stooping down so they were eye level, Chloe couldn't help but notice how the little girl was clutching what looked like a tattered old album under her right arm. Her dad was standing behind her with had his hands on her shoulders just smiling down at them.

"Hi," Chloe greeted with a bright smile.

"Hi." The little girl shuffled closer and moved the album to hold it in both hands.

"Now that," Chloe asked holding out her hands, "doesn't look like one of my love's albums."

"Do you love DJ Titanium too?"

Chloe hadn't really intended to refer to Beca as 'my love' in front of a group of strangers, she usually only said things like that in private, but it honestly just slipped out. And well kids hear everything.

Chloe blushed, "I do, very much."

"She's nice, she's got a pretty smile."

"Yes, she does, but so do you," Chloe said and the little girl just brightly smiled back at her. "Now, can I have a look at your record?" The little girl just looked down at the record then up to her father who nodded, "I promise I'll give it back."

The girl easily passed the album through one of the slots in the wrought iron fence and Chloe was finally able to read the name across the front. The album was titled _Solo Monk_ and was by Thelonious Monk, someone she knew with one-hundred percent certainty, was Beca Mitchell's favorite jazz piano player.

"Now what's a cutie like you doing with an album like this?" Chloe playfully questioned as she flipped it over to read the back.

"I-I like the piano," Chloe's eyes snapped back to the girls. "I like to _play_ the piano," she corrected. It was almost like the little girl couldn't get the words out fast enough and Chloe found that endearing. "My mom says DJ Titanium likes to play too."

"She does, she plays for me all the time," the little girl's face lit up and it warmed Chloe's heart. Flipping the album over she pointed to Thelonious Monk's picture on the front, "And this is her _favorite_ piano player. Did you know that?"

"Yeah!" The little girl nodded vigorously.

"Is he your favorite too?" Chloe asked and the girl shook her head from side to side. "Well, who's your favorite then?"

"DJ Titanium's my _favorite_."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh, she had walked right into that.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Chloe shuffled closer and whispered, "she's my favorite too."

They shared a little laugh and then Chloe looked down at the record in her hands as she contemplated what to do next. Just as she was about to stand and bring Beca over to them, she felt a hand run along her back as Beca crouched down next to her.

"And what's your name?" Beca asked after winking at Chloe.

"A-Ava," the girl shyly stated.

"Well Ava," Beca flashed a smile that made Ava brightly blush, which Chloe found utterly adorable, "you have very good taste in music."

"You're DJ Titanium," Ava said in wonderment.

"I am," Beca fought back a chuckle. Taking the record from Chloe's hands she studied it, "Now, what are you doing with this gem?"

Ava seemed to be star struck as she looked at Beca with wide eyes. It was almost like she couldn't believe that her idol was here and speaking directly to her and Chloe couldn't help but give a little nudge to her girlfriend when Ava didn't respond.

"Ava likes playing the piano," Chloe easily stated and they watched the girl nod again, "she was very excited to know you do too."

Beca quizzically studied the little girl wearing a funny face and made Ava giggle and instantly put her at ease. It made Ava grin widely and inch just that little bit closer to the fence so that her cheeks were now pressed against the cold metal. The interaction was so similar to the one Chloe had witnessed with the Vogel family back at the Monterey Bay Aquarium. Beca just has this uncanny way with kids that makes them gravitate towards her without a second thought.

Chloe likes to think Beca's connection with kids is because of her kind nature and gentle smile, but it's really something completely different. Yes, Beca had a great mom and says she had an equally great childhood that she wouldn't change, but Chloe still feels like there are still some missing pieces. Chloe's not sure what those missing pieces are exactly, but when she watches Beca interact with children it's almost like Beca's gotten them back. It's very subtle and always disguised behind laughter and jokes or in this case goofy faces, but Chloe sees it because that's when the true Beca shines through.

"I don't just like it Ava, I _love_ it," Beca grinned. "When did you start playing?" Ava held up her hand and wiggled all five fingers, "No way!" She playfully gasped making Chloe giggle beside her, "Me too!"

"My mom teaches me," Ava tentatively said and Beca's eyes landed on the girl's dad who just smiled.

"Mine did too, moms are the best, aren't they?" Beca asked.

"Yeah!" Ava excitedly said as she jumped a little. "Is your mom here?"

Chloe's eyes shot to Beca. The question seemed to have blindsided her girlfriend and her smile faltered just slightly but was quickly replaced with another happy one. Sliding her hand to Beca's back, Chloe lightly rubbed it, silently giving her love all the support she needed.

"No, she's not, not anymore. She's in here in here though," Beca pointed at her heart, "so it's like she's with me every day."

"Is she gonna miss Christmas?" Ava blurted.

"Yeah…"

Ava sadly frowned, "My mom is at the hospital with my little brother. He's probably gonna miss Christmas just like your mom cause the doctors have to fix his heart. And I'm gonna miss him."

Reaching out, Beca took Ava's hand in hers, "Can I tell you a secret?" Ava nodded. "It's ok to miss him when he isn't with you. I miss my mom every day, but I _always_ keep happy memories of her here," she pointed to Ava's head, "and here," then to her heart. "That's pretty easy to do right?"

"Yeah!" Ava smiled.

Chloe's heart soared at Beca's kind words and at how much progress Beca has made in just openly talking with others about her mom. Although Ava didn't quite understand that Beca's mom wasn't coming back, that's not what was important here.

"What's your little brother's name?" Chloe asked. Threading her fingers through a set of Beca's, she giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Max and he's one, and our new puppy's name in Ollie," Ava grinned looking up at her dad. "Ollie's my best friend."

Beca just laughed, this kid was totally hilarious, "I have a dog too, his name is Gizmo and Chloe's little furball's name is Billie."

"Wow!"

Beca just looked over at Chloe, who just leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

"So, Ava," Beca focused back on her new little friend, "what did you want me to do with this?" Detangling her fingers, she held the record out in front of her and inspected it closely. "This is a _very_ special record you have here."

"Can you put your name on it," Ava stuck her arm through the fence and pointed to a blank spot in the top corner, "right there? Please? I want to show my mom."

Beca looked over at Chloe and winked, silently asking her to play along.

"I'll tell you what. I'm gonna give you this back to you," Beca passed the record back to Ava who looked kind of sad, "because I've got a much better idea." Chloe was just looking at her with amusement. "You see that building behind me?" They all turned to look as Ava nodded. "Well I make music in there, so how would you," she tapped Ava's nose who giggled swatting it away, "like to come inside and see where I make music?" Ava's eyes went huge making Chloe laugh beside her. "Maybe we can play the piano together," she persuaded.

Ava just looked up to her dad who just smiled as he took the record from her hands. Chloe loved how Ava was practically begging without saying a word.

"I know Christmas songs! And I know the alphabet song!" Ava excitedly said looking back at Beca and Chloe

"I don't think Beca knows the alphabet song," Chloe happily added making her love laugh.

"Can you play the yellow song?" Ava excitedly asked clutching the fence. "The everything was all yellow song. It's my mom's favorite."

Chloe glanced at Beca and although Beca was playing along like she was deep in thought, Chloe could tell Beca knew exactly what was being asked. It was amazing the amount of music Beca knew just by a few brief words, it was an encyclopedia of knowledge really.

"I think it's Yellow by Coldplay," Beca gave a glance up to Ava's dad who just smiled in acknowledgement, "and yep I can play it." Ava was kinda bouncing around in excitement now and it totally reminded her of Chloe's excited tendencies. "We can play it together, do you know any of the words?"

"Yep!" Ava said confidently making them laugh. "All of them! I know all of your songs too."

"Yeah _DJT_ , she knows _all_ your songs too," Beca held back her laugh at Chloe's very obvious taunt.

"Well then we can play some of them too," Beca answered hiding that smirk that Chloe loves.

Chloe was having just as much fun watching Beca interact with this kid as Beca was clearly having. It makes Chloe want to be a mom someday, she wants to be the type of parent that is the exact opposite of her own. She wants to be involved, a parent that who shows up for every school performances or cuts orange slices for soccer games, but above all she just wants to give them the life and love that she never got. And she wants Beca by her side for it, because Beca was going to make an amazing mom one day, all the qualities are there.

"So, how about it? Do you want to come inside and make music with me, so you can brag to your mom and brother later?" Beca asked and Ava looked like Santa had just come early. "I'll take that as a yes, but let me just check with your dad first." Standing, she smiled, "I mean only if it's cool with you…"

"We were just taking a break from the hospital, I saw your picture online and told her you were in town. And well you're all she's talked about since then," the blonde haired man said with a nervous laugh. "She and her mom love your music and we were really just hoping to swing by and maybe get a picture and autograph. You've already made her day just by talking to her."

"Pictures and autographs are easy…" Beca smiled, "Look, I promise to keep the tour quick if you need to get back to the hospital."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want too. It's obvious from the record she's carrying around that she loves music."

"More than you know," the man bragged handing the record back down to Ava, "she'd rather play music than play outside."

A grin stretched across Beca's face, "How old is she?"

"Six," the man said looking down at his daughter, "her and my wife pulled that from a stack of old records at my parent's house last month." At this Beca chuckled because she remembers doing something similar with her mom at that age. "She's too little to know what most of the song titles mean, but the minute my wife said this guy was your favorite jazz musician, well she's been listening to it nonstop ever since."

Shifting her eyes down Beca saw Ava and Chloe examining the album cover again and thoroughly engaging in a serious discussion about it. It was comical how serious Ava was and how intently Chloe was listening and commenting in return.

Shifting her attention back to Ava's dad, Beca said, "Inside there's still some orchestra instruments set up and of course a piano and guitars." The crew was in the middle of breaking things down, but some of the bigger pieces wouldn't be moved until the end. "Let me show her where I make music, we'll play the piano, take some pictures and I'll sign some autographs. She can even bang on some drums and shit, it'll be fun."

"We really don't want to keep you from your work," the man stated.

"Trust me, you won't," Beca reassured, "I'm done anyways."

The man smoothed out the fabric on his daughter's jacket as he thought, then eventually said, "I know she'd enjoy it and I wouldn't mind taking a look around either."

"It's the Beatles, right?"

The man shook his head with a knowing grin, "Actually, I'm more partial to Pink Floyd."

"Well right on…" Beca laughed before bending back down to talk to Ava. "Ok, see that pretty tall girl behind us," Ava shifted her gaze to Emily who was now back outside and standing close to them, "I bet if you ask her _real_ nice, she may be able to find some of my music for me to sign for you. I'll even sign some for your mom and brother. How's that sound?"

"Awesome!"

"But while she gets all that stuff together, we'll check out all the cool stuff inside and play the piano."

"Really?"

Beca just smiled, "Yep."

Chloe watched Beca stand again and take a few steps toward Emily where the two quickly discussed everything in rushed whispers. Before Chloe knew it, Emily was motioning Ava and her father towards the security guard and Beca was back to signing autographs. Almost as soon as Emily had the two signed in and through the gate Beca was waving goodbye and apologizing in this delightfully charming way for not being able to get to everyone.

Stretching out her hand, Chloe held out the pen cap which was quickly taken and secured back on. Beca then tucked it in her back pocket and reached for Chloe's wiggling fingers. Their fingers laced together and Chloe dragged her girlfriend closer and gave a quick kiss as they walked towards the entrance to Abbey Road Studios.

"You are quite possibly the sweetest person ever Beca Mitchell," Chloe gushed.

"Well it's not every day that you see a kid toting around a sophisticated jazz album like that," Beca deadpanned.

They were just at the bottom of the steps when Ava turned around at the top, "Hey DJ Titanium?"

"What's up kiddo?" Beca grinned tearing her eyes away from the love of her life's.

"Do I _really_ have to practice?" Ava asked. "My mom says I have to practice if I want to be like you. But I _hate_ practicing."

The quizzical look Beca got was like Ava had thoroughly thought out that question and was using her as the definitive authority.

Chloe gave Beca's hand a squeeze, "Afraid so dude, everyone has to practice. I practice all the time, even Maroon 5 practices."

"Ok…" Ava's little shoulders dropped in defeat, "if you say so."

Chloe suppressed her giggle as Ava disappeared into the building while holding tightly to her dad's hand. She admired the little girl's perseverance to ask that question, and she couldn't help but use it as a way to tease her girlfriend.

Tilting closer Chloe whispered, "Feel free to practice your tongue work on me later tonight," as they continued up the steps.

Stopping just inside the door, Beca quickly closed it behind them and lightly pinned Chloe against it. Hands immediately fell to her hips as they shared a brief, yet thorough kiss, that left them both breathless at the end.

Pulling back, Beca smirked, "Hi…"

Fuck, Chloe's whole body instantly warmed up and she let out a flustered breath of air, "Hi yourself."

"I've been wanting to kiss you like that since I first saw you."

Chloe giggled, "And you said making music doesn't turn you on."

"But…" Chloe placed a hand over Beca's mouth.

"Come on sexy," taking Beca's hand, Chloe intertwined their fingers again, "you can finish that statement later. Your fan club president is waiting."

They continued further into the building where Emily was already showing Ava and her dad around the main studio Beca had been working in all week. Beca couldn't help but laugh and wear a warm smile watching Ava's face morph into wonderment and excitement as she dropped her dad's hand and ran over to the xylophone to pick up a mallet and began pounding away. It was all too real because Beca has very fond memories of doing the exact same thing every time her mom brought her to the studio.

"Babe she's so cute," Chloe kept her voice low as they watched, "I think you just made her life."

It was very obvious to Beca as a studio musician came over and showed Ava how to properly tap on the xylophone that this little girl's life was going to revolve around music.

"I didn't do anything," Beca whispered back. "I just wanted to take her mind off her brother."

"Yeah you did that," Chloe softly smiled, "but only her _favorite_ person can make her smile like that. And I must confess," she lightly knocked their shoulders together, "you're kinda sorta, maybe, _just maybe_ , my favorite person too," she finished by pressing a kiss to a brightly blushing cheek. After a few minutes of silence, she added, "You're very good with kids, more so than you are with adults. They get to see the Beca, I see every day. Why is that?"

After briefly thinking about it, Beca's answer was simple, "Because kids don't know how to judge you, it's very black and white with them," Chloe just thoughtfully nodded. "And they also haven't been taught that they need to adapt themselves to fit in somewhere. They're themselves _all_ the time. So, how can I not be myself around them?"

Chloe had to agree with that statement because she saw this very thing in her own sister. Before Claire died, Chloe can remember how she wished she could go back to that age and not have to care what other people thought. Claire didn't know she was a disappointment and she hadn't caught on that she needed to mold herself to meet their parent's expectations. Claire was just happy, she was innocent, and she loved everything and everyone, even their father who hardly ever paid attention to them.

"Is that your way of admitting that you like kids," Chloe joked as Ava pounded away on the xylophone while her dad took a video.

"Oh, I love kids," Beca smiled, her eyes trained on Ava.

"I know we've never really talked about it this but," pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Chloe briefly contemplated if she should even be asking this right now. "I mean…never mind we can talk about it later…"

Turning, Beca faced her girlfriend and found a very apprehensive looking Chloe Beale, staring back at her. It kind of looked like Chloe wanted to finish what she'd started to say but also that she was terrified if she said the wrong thing then it would shatter everything about their relationship. Beca had only seen that look once, that afternoon after their first couples counseling session. Chloe wore this very look when she'd told her that she would do whatever it takes to make things right because she couldn't lose her, that she couldn't lose another person that she loved. It was a look Beca _never_ wanted to see again.

"Are you asking me if I want kids someday?"

"Well yeah," Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her, "I mean I always hoped I'd have the chance one day and after seeing you with Ava for all of five minutes made me…"

"Chlo…" Beca softly said as her girlfriend's eyes shifted to the ground. "My love, please look at me." Reaching out she gently moved Chloe's face so she could connect their eyes. "Yes, I want children, and yes, I want children _with you_ ," she stressed.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

A happy smile replaced the worried one on Chloe's face, "I'm sorry this isn't the time or place to bring that up."

"I don't care, I _always_ want to know what you're feeling regardless of the time or place," ducking her head, Beca briefly brushed their lips together. "I love you…" tears were brimming at the corners of Chloe's eyes and she easily wiped them away before they fell. "I want the whole stereotypical white picket fence life with you."

Chloe let out a relived breath, "I want all that too."

"And I think I've known I wanted that with you since the minute you walked into my life."

There was a loud squeal of delight and then pounding on the timpani drums making them both grin widely. Then when Ava called for DJ Titanium to watch her, they couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"And that," Beca hiked a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the rhythmic pounding, "will be our kid one day. Instead they'll be yelling Mom and possibly have a head full of red hair."

"Our kid is definitely going to love music," Chloe stated factually.

"And she's going to your artistic genes," Beca countered.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "She?"

"O-or he, you know no preference," Beca stuttered with her hands up in defense. Chloe just bit her lip as she blurted, "Ok fine, I tend to use the girl pronoun since I kinda already picked out a name."

A light pink tinge dusted Beca's cheeks, because she had thought about this a lot, even during the time when things were rough.

"And what would that name be?" Chloe was intrigued now.

Beca closed her eyes and just said it, "Claire Elizabeth…Claire after your sister and Elizabeth after my mom." Opening her eyes, Beca saw Chloe fighting back tears again, "I wanted her to carry the names of the most important people in our lives."

"Bec…" Chloe breathed out as her tears threatened to fall. Cupping her girlfriend's cheeks, she didn't know what to say other than, "I love it."

"I didn't want just any random name you know," Beca felt herself starting to ramble.

Capturing Beca's lips, Chloe cut off her girlfriend because she didn't need to hear anymore. When the time comes and if they have a girl that is the name they will use. There will be no need for any further discussion.

"There's just one tiny catch," Beca laughed, a little breathless.

"What's that?" Chloe's pretty sure she'll agree to just about anything right now.

"I want to enjoy you and us a long time before we even think about having kids." Taking Chloe's hands, Beca lightly kissed them then interlocked their fingers. "I want to travel the world with you and I want us to build a beautiful life together first, and of course there's the whole marriage thing."

"Bec, I'm in no rush either," Chloe reassured with another kiss. "I want all those things too and I'm not even remotely ready for kids right now and probably won't be for a while. There's still a lot of myself I need to work on and that will take time. Because when the time comes I want to be the best wife and mom I can be."

"Me too."

"Plus," Chloe winked, making Beca laugh, "I kinda what to experience all the things life has to offer with you and _only_ you. I mean there's _so_ much sex we have to have first."

Beca just laughed as arms wrapped around her neck and they shared a brief kiss as the rhythmic drumming on the timpani just increased. Yeah there was a little more laughing than actual kissing happening but that was part of the fun.

"I hate to cut this short," Beca tried to talk between loud kisses to her cheek, "but…"

Thankfully Chloe didn't get a chance to respond because Emily emerged from the control room next to them, making them jump apart. Emily just gestured to the bag she was carrying that held all the stuff for Beca to sign. Beca had half expected Emily to need to go out and buy everything, but leave it to Emily, the ever overly prepared personal assistant, to travel with a bag of CD's, records and other odds and ends 'just in case.'

A cymbal crashed and Beca cringed as she was signaling to Emily they'd be over to sign everything in a minute. She was probably going to be buying a new cymbal today, but she didn't care that kid was having a blast.

"And on that note," Beca lightly chucked, "Ava's living her best life right now and I'd love to join in."

Pecking her love's lips, Chloe smiled, "Go be your awesome self and have fun. I'll grab my camera so I can take some pics of you two."

"Ok! Love you…"

"Love ya too babe!" Chloe called out as Beca dashed off towards the back of the studio.

"Ok Ava!" Beca excitedly said and the pounding on the drums instantly stopped and Chloe stifled a laugh as Ava practically pushed over an entire drum set to get closer to her girlfriend. Beca on the other hand easily anticipated the disaster and scooped Ava up at the last second. "Are you ready to see some _really_ cool stuff!?"

"Yes please," Ava nodded as she grinned at Beca. "Then we can play the everything is yellow song?"

"Oh, you know it!" Beca replied with just as much enthusiasm, "And I want you to teach me the Alphabet Song too."

Chloe swears she's never seen anything sweeter than how that little girl looks at Beca like she was the whole world while being carried around and shown all the different instruments and recording equipment. But then Chloe thinks back to one of the first paparazzi pictures of them back on the beach in Malibu, the one where she was in Beca's arms and how she looked every bit as enamored with Beca Mitchell as Ava does right now. Except she doesn't see DJ Titanium, she's never seen DJ Titanium, instead all she sees is Beca Mitchell. Even though that was one the pictures that brought everything crashing down around them, it's still one of her favorites because they both just looked so happy.

Back when Chloe first got to San Francisco and The Divisadero St. Deli, she was just looking to forget everything that had ever happened to her. So she definitely wasn't looking for friendships or even love. But all that swiftly changed the very minute she laid eyes on Beca Mitchell. And now as she is stands here watching Beca Mitchell, the love of her life, and the person she fought so hard for and who fought so hard for her, act so comfortable and laugh and shoot her beautiful smiles filled with so much love and acceptance, well Chloe can finally admit that for the first time ever she is completely and utterly happy.

San Francisco was never the end for Chloe, it was simply her beginning.

Fin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? I want to know your thoughts, so drop me a review or shoot me a PM and let me know what you think. Thank you guys so much for all the love this fic has gotten and I can't wait to hear what you thought now that's it's over. Reviews and PM's have really kept me motivated like you wouldn't believe to keep this fic rolling!
> 
> I know I said there would be an M section, but I just couldn't make it fit without drawing this chapter out even longer. If you guys want I can make an excerpt or a short oneshot of a purely smut filled chapter between these too, I have the beginnings of one that I had done for this chapter that I decided to cut, so that's an option.
> 
> Just and FYI there will be an epilogue at some point! I just don't want to give a timeline of 2 weeks then not happen. But it will eventually happen. Until then I'm going to mark this fic as complete!
> 
> In the meantime I'm going to finish my fic Flannel Sheets and Mistletoe and I'm going back to A Series of Hilarious and Cute Events (which I will begin posting on this site in the next couple of days, it's already up on that other fanfic site under my username). That fic is basically a grouping of oneshots based off my other fics Caught and No Electricity....I already have a new chapter outline in the works so I'm excited to get back to work on that because it really is just so much fun!...Also, I have another fic, loosely titled 'How We Got Here', almost completely written, well I have a few things to add to and expand on so it's getting there. It was a fic I worked on when I had writers block while writing this. So be on the lookout for that, (it'll be more fluff than angst)
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
